


Symbiosis

by megamatt09



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 227,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Alex Danvers gets her hands an amazing alien suit which changes her life. Spider-Man and Supergirl crossover. Alex/Multiple Women.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

A bright light from a crater almost blinds Alex Danvers. One of the prime agents of the DEO, it's her job to get to the bottom of the strange and mysterious situations. A mysterious meteor falling from the heavens is one of those things which Alex needs to take a closer look at.

She coughs a couple of times and prepares to climb down into the hole. To be honest, Alex's attention is divided. Just a couple days ago, she almost went down in a plane. The person who saved the plane is someone who the press is hyping up as the new savior, the one and only Supergirl. That person also happens to be Alex's younger adopted sister, Kara.

Alex is not sure how she feels about this and Kara needlessly risking herself. If Kara gets hurt, then it will be Alex will get the heat and be responsible for her.

She deeply takes a couple of breaths and focuses. She'll be perfectly honest, Alex needs the work.

The sound of a couple of helicopters pull Alex's attention away from the crater. Several uniformed personel drop down onto the ground. Alex prepares to confront them. A brunette woman walks closer towards them. Alex recognizes her instantly when she steps out of the shadows.

"Major Lane."

Lucy Lane gives the DEO agent a raised eyebrow.

"Agent Danvers. There's no need for you to be here."

"Actually, given that meteor fell from the heavens, I have every reason to be here."

Alex roots upon the spot and gives Lucy one of the most stubborn looks imaginable. She takes a deep breath and looks Alex deep in the eye.

"Fine. You want to take a look at the meteor. Fine."

"Of course it's fine. Unless you want to take it up with Director Henshaw. He's the one who wanted me here."

Lucy frowns. There's a nagging voice in the back of her head which says that her father would not back down. The military really wanted the meteor given it clipped one of their helicopters on the way down.

"Look at that!"

The shout spins Alex around. Two of the military guards move close to the meteor. Alex steps closer and takes a glimpse at some kind of spores.

She works enough missions as part of an organization which deals with alien threats to understand how mysterious spores often lead to a very big problem.

"Step away! I wouldn't touch those things."

"I'm afraid that this isn't under your jurisidiction, Agent…"

"You heard the lady!"

Lucy snaps and makes the soldiers move back. They know better than to argue with a Lane. Lucy steps closer and turns to address Alex.

"Do you know what those spores are?"

"We're going to need to get a sample to find out and we're going to have to clear the area. Civilians are already blocked off, right?"

Lucy answers with a nod. She feels an immense heat coming and it takes her a second to realize that the meteor's heating up. She takes in a deep breath and finds the spores shooting into her. She coughs and bends over.

"You okay?"

Lucy coughs a couple more times. She suddenly is more able to breathe the second the feeling of the spores going up her nose fades away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The meteor starts to hiss. Lucy throws her hands into the air.

"Everyone! Hit the deck!"

Alex grabs Lucy by the hand and leads her way. The soldiers scatter and the meteor starts to hiss before exploding into the air. The spores clinging onto the meteor rain onto the air. They ooze into the ground. The energy bombarding from the spores goes off of the charts.

A ringing sensation hits Alex's head when she staggers back and falls to the ground. Something clings onto her hand and slides up her arm.

In a very short instant, Alex's entire body heats up with something becomes one with her. She turns to her hand to catch sight of some kind of black substance oozing up her sleeve and underneath her body. The substance moves around her.

A surprised feeling of warmth and pleasure comes from Alex. The object slides between her legs and causes her to almost lose it in front of everyone. An extremely pleasurable feeling just shoots through every inch of her orifices. Alex shudders from it clinging onto her.

"You okay?"

Lucy leans in and puts a hand on Alex's forehead. She feels a blistering warmth coming against the palm of her hand.

"You're burning up."

"Yeah, thanks mother."

Lucy shakes her head. Alex gets back to her feet and almost staggers. She falls, hands pressing on the side of Lucy's legs when she almost slides to her knee. Lucy drags her up.

"I'm serious, you don't look too well."

"I'm fine...just a bit dizzy."

"We should get you looked out."

Lucy worries because the meteor exploded close to Alex. Despite butting heads with her a couple of times in the past, mostly due to Lucy's skeptical feeling that the DEO is really useful to begin with, she does not want anything bad to happen to Alex. Alex clings onto her.

"Your hair...it's really soft. And it smells really good."

Lucy finds herself shocked, and a bit anxious from Alex pressing her face into her hair. Perhaps the spores knocked her loopy, hell Lucy's feeling a little bit light headed. She just has to deal with Alex sniffing her hair.

"Hang on, Danvers."

"Any time."

Alex will hang onto Lucy any time. She feels the liquid oozing against her. She thinks she should tell someone, so she can remove it, but it feels so good.

One of the tendrils slides between Alex's legs. She struggles to keep her head above the water and to keep a straight face.

X-X-X

Lucy paces back and forth, with the doctors checking over Alex. She nervously bites down on her lip while the lead doctor continues running the medical test.

Alex tries to hide her obvious arousal. The feeling of heat building between her thighs goes more and more intense the longer things go. Her heart beats faster, her knees get a bit weaker, and she starts looking at Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're here. You know something….I'm always a sucker for a woman in uniform."

The liquid moves underneath her suit and squeezes her nipples. She feels it penetrating her, becoming one with her. It causes her insides to become dripping wet and she gives Lucy a look. She imagines what that mouth would be like, right between her legs.

"Is she fine?"

"She's healthy. A young and healthy woman who is at the top prime. I can't find anything wrong with her."

"See...Lucy….I'm fine. You want to come take my temperature? The fun way."

Lucy remains skeptical about how Alex seems so fine.

"Actually, are you fine? Because, I can see how you might be running a fever. You know because you're a bit hot."

If Lucy Lane does not know any better, she swears Alex has been drinking. The face Alex keeps undressing Lucy with her eyes makes Lucy feel a bit flustered. Aroused as well, as the attractive agent across from her pings a few bells in Lucy's mind. Besides, she's recently single, and very much bisexual, so it would not be the worst thing to play the field.

"There's one thing I could use...if you fine gentleman don't mind getting it for me."

Alex gives them a warm smile. One of them tugs the collar of his shirt and takes a deep breath.

"Anything, Agent Danvers."

"I could really use some chocolate. I just feel hungry. Like right now."

"I'm not sure…."

"You heard the woman! If she wants chocolate, than get her some damn chocolate!"

The soldiers stagger back in surprise with Lucy's sudden outburst. Hell, the outburst even surprises her a fair bit. The soldiers scramble back and hasten to get the chocolate for alex. Exactly where they will get chocolate, they have no idea.

The second the soldiers leave the room, a line of black thread shoots from Alex's arm, locks, and latches the door.

"There's...there's something wrong with you? There was something in the meteor when it expl...mmmph!"

Alex shoves Lucy against the wall and shoves her tongue down Lucy's throat. A strong and burning need to mate with Lucy and any other woman she can get her hands on reaches Alex. The Major wriths underneath Alex.

"You can't tell me you don't want this."

"I...you're not well…"

"Mmm...we'll see."

She undoes the buttons on Lucy's uniform and exposes her cleavage. Alex trails a finger down Lucy's cleavage and rubs it up and down. Alex teases the front of Lucy's bra, but does not pull it open just yet.

"You know something."

A small strand of black thread loops around the back of Lucy's ear and tickles it. Alex extends her tongue and licks Lucy's ear a few seconds later.

"Agent Danvers...you're not well. I won't...tell anyone. But, you need to take in a deep breath and….fuck!"

The front of Alex's uniform comes open. Her underwear flies off. The only thing she wears is a very skimpy black string bikini made out of the substance that bond to her.

"We're going to fuck. And you're going to enjoy it. I bet I can get those legs to spread repeatedly."

Alex slides her hand between Lucy's legs and feels her panties underneath her skirt. There's no denial, Lucy's a bit excited about being dominated and shoved into the wall. Alex shoves her tongue into Lucy's mouth and then moves to kiss her.

Lucy tries to argue how much she does not want this. The minute Alex shifts her hand between Lucy's legs and squeezes her pussy, is the minute she loses herself. Alex keeps kissing Lucy in between rubbing her warm pussy. She throws her hips up and down repeatedly against the palm of Alex's hand.

"You want to taste me too, don't you?"

Lucy nods in response. Alex holds her jaw and gives her one more deep kiss. The Major finds herself breathing heavily.

"The only thing I like better than a woman in uniform is a woman that I get out of uniform."

She tears Lucy's skirt off and then her panties. Lucy is completely naked and horny. She drops down and watches as Alex's spreads her legs.

The moment Alex's honey touches Lucy's lips, all fight is out of her body. She wants to dive her lips between Alex's legs and eat her out. Lucy sucks as many of Alex's juices out of her pussy as humanly possible.

"Good girl. Eat me out. I want you feel your beautiful mouth over my lips. Suck them dry! Suck them!"

Lucy wiggles her tongue inside of Alex. She feels Alex's warm hands rub against the back of her head. More honey feeds Lucy. She pulls back to take a deep breath.

Alex drags Lucy up and presses chest to chest with her. The two deepen with a passionate kiss with each other. Alex drives her tongue deeper into Lucy's mouth. The two lovely brunettes pay a rousing game of tonsil hockey.

Feeling Lucy's sweet pussy squish against her own makes Alex horny as fuck. She pulls Lucy's leg up and drags her fingernail down onto it. The juices soak against her pussy.

"I want to fuck you. Do you want me to?"

Alex feels the suit reacting to her desire. A large black cock grows against her pelvis and pushes against Lucy's warm lips. She shivers the second it touches her.

"You like a big cock, baby?"

"Yeah...the bigger the better!"

A pinch of Lucy's nipple causes her hips to jolt up. The two lovely ladies kiss each other with Alex teasing Lucy's insides.

Lucy is a bit of a size-queen, so to feel a cock so big about ready to go inside of her.

"It's not going inside of you until you can prove to me you deserve it. Knees, now."

Obediently, Lucy kneels before her new mistress. The symbiotic cock slaps her on the lips and makes Lucy's lips drip with drool. Alex grabs her head and motions her cock towards Lucy's oral entrance.

Alex Danvers shoves her big black cock down the throat of Lucy Lane. Her mouth widens when the symbiotic cock pushes deeper and deeper inside of her. The drool coming from Lucy only further entices Alex to burie herself repeatedly and repeatedly. Lucy's throat flexes and releases her.

"I really love this throat. It feels so good. I can fuck it all day. And you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Lucy really hopes no one finds that chocolate any suit. This tasty cock spears down her throat and makes her cough. Her mistress dampens the cock with her juices and sends them shooting down Lucy's throat.

"I can fuck this whore mouth of yours everyday, Lane. You spread your legs for the government, after all, don't you? And now you're going to spread your legs for me. Maybe if you're lucky, I'd put a cock in your ass. It would do a good job in replacing the fucking stick that's up there."

The thought of having Alex's massive cock burying in her ass brings further warmth. Tears run down her face as Alex's phallus grows bigger and chokes her out more. The alteration of Alex's gentle hair caressing and rough thrusting, makes Lucy's mouth open wider.

Alex closes her eyes with a few long thrusts going further and faster into her mouth. She repeatedly and endlessly assaults the mouth of the other beautiful brunette. She pulls back to make sure Lucy does not gag completely.

"I bet you're wet. Stand up."

Lucy is not going to disagree with this bet. Alex slides a finger deep into Lucy's core and wiggles it around. Lucy breaths in and breaths out. A strong and commanding presence shoves Lucy back onto the medical table and her legs kick up into the air.

Several tendrils shoot out from Alex and pin Lucy down onto the table. Lucy squirms underneath Alex's movement. Despite her struggling, Lucy drips in excitement. Alex climbs on top of her and rubs her phallus against her.

She wants it inside of her. Alex can tell by just how much she's dripping. The hungry and horny feeling spreading over her body makes Lucy spread her legs deep. The tip of the cock rubs against her.

"Please. I need you."

"Honey, I know what you need. And it feels good. I'm your new drug, aren't I?"

Alex's chest smashes down onto Lucy's and she kisses the woman with passionate. Alex drags her nails down Lucy's law and slowly strokes her tongue against the inside. She tastes the sweet inside of Lucy's mouth. Her pussy grinds against Alex. A tingle comes from the addition.

Pinning down Lucy by the hips puts her in perfect position to spear her wet pussy. A vicious push drives Alex deep into Lucy. She clamps down and she screams.

Alex's many tendrils roll over Lucy's body. She tugs on the nipples with two of them. Lucy's breast extends in the air for Alex to drop down and suck on her nipple. A hungry suck makes Lucy just breath. Lucy puts a hand on the back of Alex's head and spurs her on.

The sounds of flesh smacking upon flesh echoes. Lucy's wet thighs call Alex forward. Tempt her to keep fucking the sexy brunette. Lucy's legs come out from underneath the tendrils and wrap around Alex's waist. Alex rewards her obedient behavior by drumming her legs down Lucy's gorgeous gams.

"I want...I want this."

Alex pins Lucy down onto the table and slams down into her. Lucy purrs in Alex's ear. Watching Lucy submit to her only gets Alex Danvers hotter and hornier.

She pushes up and down inside of Lucy. Her walls clamp down onto her and try and milk Alex. Alex drops her hand down onto Lucy's face and then moves a fingernail down her neck.

"Not yet, baby. Does this feel right for you?"

A series of nibbles down Lucy's jaw bone makes her walls tighten and release her. Lucy's enveloping pussy calls for Alex to drive deeper into her.

"It feels so good. I can't believe I'm feeling so good."

"Believe it, baby. Believe it."

Alex leans down and captures Lucy's warm lips it a very passionate kiss. Lucy and Alex swirl their tongues against each other with the kiss growing even more passionate. A last ditch attempt for Lucy to overwhelm Alex is shut down. Alex shoves her tongue deeper and pulls out of her.

She leaves Lucy shuddering on the table. A little pause with Alex pulling out of her and tasting the sweet dripping down Lucy's body. She sucks on Lucy's perky nipples and makes her just rise up. She moves faster and then devours Lucy's womanhood.

Lucy hungers for more of Alex's pleasure. Alex grabs on her clit and rubs it.

"Alexandra!"

The cry of her full name only makes Alex go down onto Lucy. She wants to taste her juices again and again. A finger rubs down the back of Lucy's head when it extends. Alex pulls from her and plants kisses down the back of Lucy's right leg. She suckles on Lucy's toes which gets her to squeal.

She switches positions and spreads Alex's legs nice and wide. Alex hovers over Lucy and she smiles down at her. Lucy rises her hips up, primed to get pounded. Lucy breaths out and then receives a full helping of Alex going deep inside of her.

They tangle in each other. Alex hangs on pretty much all the way through. Hammering Lucy and making her feel beyond good. Lucy drops her legs and squeezes them around Alex's ass. Alex just smiles and returns the favor by lifting Lucy up off the table with a surprising amount of strength. She slams Lucy down and fills her completely up.

The table wobbles and Lucy clenches Alex. She closes and wraps around her. Lucy's toes curl and she breathes in pleasure. A very deep and hungry panting.

"Good girl. Come for me again."

Alex's hands press on Lucy and the alien substance oozes, clinging onto Lucy's nipples. They tickle her at the right angles and send pleasure tremors down her. Alex clings onto her breasts with the threads connecting to her hands and rams deeper onto her.

"We're going to have a lot of fun. Both you and me."

"Mmm...any time...any time if you keep fucking me like this."

"Oh? You mean like this?"

Alex speeds up the thrusts and hits all of Lucy's high notes. Her body tremors underneath Alex's constant barrage of thrusts. She hits Lucy's wet thighs with the thick ball shaped objects the suit grows. It connects to Alex's body and makes her just hungrier than ever before for the thrusts.

The state of Lucy answers the question. Alex wonders how much time she can spend with Lucy and bury herself inside of her. She's finally starting to lose a bit of steam. Feeling Lucy close her walls around him only causes Alex to spur on even faster with a constant barrage of thrusts.

Alex puts a hand on Lucy's beautiful face and makes sure she's still here. Lucy's mouth hangs open and she breaks into a big ear to ear grin.

Still with her, good. Alex positions Lucy's legs in the air and holds them into place with tendrils. She smashes Lucy faster and faster and causes her to scream in pleasure.

Lucy's body climbs to better heights with the warmth spreading through her. She's going to cum and cum hard. The constant riding of her orgasm makes Lucy heighten even more.

She wants Alex to finish with her. It would make her feels so good. It would make her feel really good. Alex spends some time teasing every inch of Lucy's body. Bringing her a constant wave of pleasure which never stops no matter how many places Alex touches her. It can never be enough.

A tug on her hair brings Lucy's full attention back onto Alex. Alex looks like a woman possessed. It reminds Lucy just how much she now belongs to Alex. Lucy grips her lover's cock and releases it.

"Please...let me finish."

Alex smiles at Lucy and caresses her face lovingly for a second. Right before pinning her down with the tendrils and fucking the ever living daylights out of her. Lucy gets to finish alright, several times, with several explosions coming through her. Alex is relentless driving the addition between her legs deeper into Lucy. She leaves bruises on Lucy.

Lucy falls back, dripping and drooling, and little more than a cock sleeve for Alex's relentless pounding. She tightens the grip around her and there's a deep moan coming from her. She wants Alex to finish alongside with her. Lucy holds on and tries to hold on for the end.

"Almost there."

The massaging of her breasts and legs, with Alex using the tendrils of the suit to gain more coverage, shoots more pleasure through Lucy's body. Lucy clamps her wet walls around him and feels Alex going down into her. Her stomach bulges the faster Alex buries into her.

Alex enjoys the rush of pleasure going through her body. She wants a release. Wants to finish alongside Lucy. She can feel Lucy's juices just gushing. She's squirting for Alex and that makes her smile. Alex gets a wide grin on her face.

The possibilities of this suit and what it's capable of, well Alex wonders about it. She's pretty sure that it's going to be amazing. Alex rubs a finger against her and lets it go.

The juices from Alex channel into her cock and releases. Pumping Lucy full of her juices causes the woman in question to squeal in delight. She matches Alex's thrusts and her own orgasm intermingles with Alex.

Alex enjoys the pumping feeling against her suit. Lucy craves her. She buries the tendrils deep down Lucy's throat and the cock inside of her tight box. Both holes receive a huge pounding from Alex and she continues to fill Lucy with endless spurts of juices.

The sweet sensation of release hits Alex. She pulls out of Lucy and smiles. Lucy's stomach swells slightly with the juices Alex pumps deep into her depths. Her breasts grow in size and jiggle. Alex puts a finger down on Lucy's nipple and pushes down, causing her to shiver.

"A little break. But there's more fun to be had later."

Alex and Lucy indulge in each other with some heavy making out and petting. Knowing that there's going to be some more fun to have.

Those officers sure are taking their damn sweet time with Alex's chocolate. She might have to take out her aggressions on Lucy's ass.

The thought makes Alex feel naughty as she prepares for her next play.

**To Be Continued.**

**Next Chapter: 8/14/2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Lucy sighs and feels completely content. To say this was a dream come true, would be a pretty accurate assessment of the situation. The moment she touches her stomach, some of Alex's juices overflow from it. Lucy cannot help and soak her fingers to taste it.

A tendril wraps around Lucy's jaw and holds her face into position. Alex's smoldering eyes lock onto Lucy's to the very point where she shudders.

"You naughty girl. You like that, don't you?"

Lucy cannot help and respond with a very crisp nod. She loves the combination of their sweet juices. Alex's eyes lock onto hers and Lucy feels like she's a predator sizing up her prey for consumption. A throbbing feeling emits from Lucy.

She feels empty. One of the naughty tentacles brushes against her. It does not enter her, but allows a feeling to build between Lucy's legs. Alex teases her a few seconds later. Her hands move to Lucy's sensitive breasts. The slightest touch gets her over the edge.

It does not take much to get Lucy moving and cooing underneath Alex. Alex leans in and plants a couple of light kisses around the jaw of Lucy. Several more kisses follow with Alex covering Lucy's body.

"Time to turn this around."

Lucy's ass sticks in the air after Alex flips her onto her front. Alex cannot help and grab ahold of Lucy's firm cheeks. She leans down and the hot breath hits Lucy right in the back entrance. Alex looks her over, with a smile on her face. She rubs her face in between Lucy's sweet cheeks and makes her come out with a very solid moan.

"You're so good. I can't wait to taste that asshole of yours."

Lucy cannot wait for it either. Alex extends her tongue. It's so dirty, and so hot at the same time. Anyone sticking their tongue in her ass, whether man or woman, is not something that Lucy expects to get her off. Yet, Alex is getting her off simply by burying her tongue into Lucy's butt.

The sweet taste of Lucy and the smell of arousal coming from her spurs Alex on. She cannot wait to be inside of Lucy. Her tongue pushes in deep. The tendrils move over Lucy's body, reaching areas which her hands cannot normally reach. The sweet moans coming from her.

She's going to break this woman. Given how Lucy can act like a bit of an uptight bitch, it would be just only fitting if Alex replaces the stick Lucy wedges up her ass with something more firmer. Her tongue rotates and Alex kneads Lucy's ass cheeks even further.

"I need...I need you."

The tendrils decide to penetrate Lucy on its own accord. Her pussy clamps down and feeds the suit her lovely juices. The following moans just shows Alex just how much she has Lucy under her grip. Alex toys with Lucy and makes her break out into a solid moan.

Alex pulls away and wraps her suit's tendrils around Lucy. The naughty tentacles stroke her body and stimulate. The sweat and arousal just pouring out of Lucy makes Alex excited and she knows that Lucy is excited as well. She leans forward and rubs against Lucy's wet asshole.

"Do you want it? I bet you do."

The humping of Lucy Lane's ass is go. Alex rubs against her and touches the back of Lucy's legs. She reaches in with a tendril and yanks Lucy up by the hair. Lucy gives a moan and Alex feels more of Lucy's sweet juices soak into her being.

"I bet you want me to fuck you in your spoiled little ass."

"Yes!"

Alex grows her phallus slowly so it pokes Lucy in the ass. Lucy jolts up. Alex grabs her nipple and twists it, showing how rough she can be. Then she caresses it, showing Lucy the other side, showing her how gentle she can be. The moans explode from Lucy, the further Alex grinds onto her tight back passage from behind.

Lucy wants it. She wants it in the worst possible way. She wants Alex to jam her big cock straight into her ass and fuck her brains out. Lucy realizes she's become addicted to Alex's touch. The way Alex touches her body, both with gentle and rough grabs, makes Lucy wild with excitement.

"Have you ever been taken up the ass?"

"No."

"What was that?"

The meek voice does not do Lucy any justice. Alex wants to scream her response.

"No! No one has ever taken me up the ass!"

Alex grinds her hardening cock against Lucy's back entrance. She spreads those cheeks and opens up the path to Lucy's deep bowels. The fact she is going to pop Lucy's anal cherry excites her greater. The ready made strap on that is this alien suit really makes things so much easier.

Without any further hesitation, and with her ass nice and slick for the penetration, Alex drives herself deep inside of Lucy, inch by inch.

The pain Lucy expects to feel is not as bad as she expects. Something about the biology of the suit calms her and the juices Alex injects her body and now is slowly dripping into her anus puts Lucy in a docile and calm state. A state which her pain receptors turn down and her pleasure receptors shoot up.

Boy, can she feel the pleasure of Alex Danvers fucking her tight ass from behind. Alex grabs onto her cheeks and releases them.

A solid spank follows and sends pleasure bolts down Lucy's body. Alex rears back one more time and spanks Lucy once again. She cannot help and be excited by the depths of which Alex plows into her. She pulls almost all the way out and drives deeper inside of her body.

"Yes...yes...perfect!"

Those cries of content encourage Alex to bury herself inside of Lucy's tight ass. She's almost all the way in and then out once more. She works Alex completely over, with constant slams inside of her super tight ass. Feeling her stretch and then release her is a pretty damn good feeling. Lucy cannot resist fucking the daylights out of Alex and plowing her deep into the bed with everything she has.

"Perfect. I'd agree this ass is perfect. Perfect for fucking."

Alex demonstrates how much she enjoys fucking by going to town on Lucy's most taboo hole. A second cock grows from the suit and rams in between Lucy's pussy. The double penetration is not a thrill Alex expects to have, but given the suits capables, she should know.

Lucy screams out in pleasure, and she finds herself just moaning and thrashing. Alex drives into both of her holes and makes them feel so good. The fun they have is better than anything Lucy's ever done. It makes her feel so alive. The deeper and deeper inside of her.

The screams only get more prominent and more prolific. Alex goes to town on Lucy and keeps drilling her. She can feel Lucy cumming harder and that's so good.

She positions Lucy so she sits on Alex's lap. Allowing the cocks to slide into her ass and pussy at the same time. Black ropes wrap around Lucy and bind her body into place. Squeezing her breasts and one of them slips down into her mouth, expanding to the size of a very thick cock.

Lucy realizes she's doing the sort of things that would make her father have a stroke. And while she doesn't live to piss him off as much as Lois does, it still causes a certain amount of giddiness to build over through her body.

The arousal Lucy soaks the suit with makes Alex just smile. She puts her hands all over the woman. Sure, the suit gives her a lot of cover, but there's a nice feeling of touching her. Her skin feels so soft. Feeling Lucy crave her real touch and not the touch of the suit gives Alex a burst of adrenaline.

She works over Lucy's snug hole with rapidly increasing pumps. She wants to see how far she can take Lucy. Alex's own arousal builds to a fever pitch.

Nipple clips from the suit add to the fun. Lucy's sensitive nipples being squeezed from them make her just shoot over the edge. She cums on the cock which Alex pushes into her body. Her mouth hangs open. Words do not come out, just light moaning.

Unless you count "Mmm, mmm, ahhh, mmmm" as words, Alex strikes Lucy speechless. She enters an endless river of pleasure the faster and faster Alex goes to town on her.

It's just so good, so fucking good. Lucy cannot even describe how this makes her feel in nothing else other than deep, passionate moans. The type of moans which shoot her body over the edge with an endless wave of pleasure.

"Good job in taking this cock. I'm getting close. Hope you stay with me all of the way."

Lucy manages something formulating a coherent response.

"G-gladly. I swear, I'll be with you always."

That's good to hear in Alex's mind. She pushes herself deeper inside of her. Lucy devolves back to endless moaning the faster Alex hammers away at the woman's gorgeous rear end. She slaps Lucy on the hind end a couple of times and makes her just belt out with a loud moan.

Both of Lucy's holes sing from what is happening. And finally, Alex buries herself in both of them and blasts both Lucy's asshole and pussy with her juices.

Lucy holds on for the ride, Alex squeezing her tightly. She's almost going to be disappointed when it ends. The depths Alex penetrates her makes Lucy feel so beyond alive. It's almost sickening how good this is making her feel. Sickening and yet very good at the same time.

A love bite on the back of Lucy's neck gives her something to remember Alex by. She rides out Lucy's orgasm and then one of her own builds. The suit swells, simulating cum swollen testicles which are about to lose it.

Alex pushes far down Lucy's back passage and fills her asshole with dripping juices. She hangs onto Lucy and rides her into submission. The sexy brunette continues her amazing ride and moans.

Both women receive what they want. The endless release sends more and more of Alex's juices down into Lucy's tight rear end. She squeezes it a couple of times and gives it one last parting spank for the road. Lucy's moans reward her.

Alex finishes up, also releasing juices from the other cock to give Lucy's pussy a fresh refill. The masterpiece of seeing both holes drenched in her juices makes Alex just smile. Happiness hits her so hard.

She pulls out of Lucy. Lucy shows the toughness of a Lane by not blacking out despite having a pounding of her life. Alex rubs Lucy's ass and spanks it hard.

"You like pushing my buttons."

"Like this button?"

Alex brushes against Lucy's clit in such a way where it causes her to come undone right on Alex's lap. The sounds of a gate swinging open causes both of them to alert.

Lucy scrambles to find her clothes and get dressed. Thankfully, she has experience in getting dressed pretty fast. She slips on her panties, bra, and military uniform.

Alex looks for her uniform. It's crumpled on the ground. Before she reaches for it, her suit forms a skin tight version of her black uniform. She wears nothing at all underneath it, but other than it being a slight bit more skintight than DEO regulations.

She takes her actual clothing uniform and stuffs it into the back. The suit tendrils tingle against her and start teasing her.

' _Behave.'_

Alex's thoughts cause the suit to retract and she almost hears whining like a reprimanded puppy dog. She smiles, the second the doors swing open. The two guards enter the room. One of them holds a bag in his hand.

"We have your chocolate, as you requested."

"Well, thank you."

Lucy satisfies one craving, but another craving builds up in Alex's mind. She leans over and gives Lucy a smile. Lucy tries to hide the fact she's walking funny. And does a damn good job of it.

Which means next time, Alex is just going to have to plow her tight little ass harder.

"Well, since I'm good to go, I'll see you later Major Lane."

"I'll drop by the DEO if I need anything else from you….good luck, Agent Danvers."

They act professional under the eyes of the other soldiers, as if they had not spent the last hour or so, exploring each other and the abilities of Alex's new suit. Lucy grips Alex's hand.

Thankfully, her suit behaves herself and does not sneak a naughty tentacle. Wait, herself...well Alex just feels like the suit is her.

But, maybe she should not start assuming the gender of an alien suit. That might be problematic.

Alex shakes her head at that thought.

' _Okay, lay off the Tumblr, Danvers. It's starting to affect your brain.'_

Everyone goes their separate ways, with Alex heading back to the DEO. There's work to be done.

X-X-X

The lovely time Alex spends filing paperwork ends and it leaves her open to get some work done. She knows a place where she can get some work done, mostly in private.

A little chocolate goes a long way of satisfying her cravings. Alex notices the looks, the walks, and the bodies of several of the attractive females working for the DEO. It takes everything in Alex's dubious self control not to jump them.

After a couple of hot and heavy rounds with Lucy, one may think that Alex is pretty much done right now. However, she's hornier than ever. She feels a little bit better after taking some chocolate and just does some deep breathing exercises as well. If she tells herself in control often enough, she's in control.

Looking up information on symbiotic lifeforms seems to be the most logical step for Alex to make. There's a lot of theories about it, rumors and whispers of government experiments back about twenty years ago on it. She opens up a file about a piece of a meteor the DEO uncovered back in the DEO, but there appears to be no more information, unless Alex has deeper clearance to go in which unfortunately she does not.

Back to the drawing board it seems.

A light tap on the door causes Alex to jolt up from the computer. She is about ready to tell off the person bothering her right now. However, her expression softens as she realizes it's Kara. She opens up the door and Kara steps into the office.

"Hey. You busy?"

"No, just getting back from wrapping up mission. Paperwork and stuff...nothing too serious. How are you doing? Rescue any cats from trees?"

"A couple."

Alex realizes the question she asks is somewhat flippant and Kara's answer is done in sincerity. She bites down on her lip and looks her baby sister in the eye. Just getting a good look at her, the fabric of the costume just clinging to her body. It might suit Kara, it showed a bit more skin. To absorb the solar radiation her powers run off of more quicker.

"You're not still mad at me?"

"No, well, I wish you had been a little less rash. But I understand you had your back against the wall. It's not like we can put the genie back into the bottle now."

Kara nods and smiles. Supergirl is a thing, for better or for worse. It's not exactly the codename she would have chosen. Although, she cannot think of the codename she would have chosen. Superwoman's not that much better when you really break it down and Kara has in her mind.

Still, there's a small part of Kara who does not want to be an extension of the legacy of her baby cousin. She looks Alex deep in the eyes.

"So, how do you think I'm doing?"

"The costume look great on you. Seriously."

Kara raises her eyebrows at Alex's statement.

"I mean how am I doing performance wise."

"Well, I would have to take a closer look at you, but I'm pretty sure that I can gauge your performance quite easily."

Alex spends the next few seconds undressing her younger sister visually and mentally. A small part of Alex's mind screams constantly about how wrong it is. A larger, more stronger part of her reminds her how Kara's a powerful woman, although socially awkward. And she really doesn't know what she's doing.

Maybe, she could do her sisterly duty and show Kara the ropes. Potentially using ropes. Better Alex does so than to have some asshole who would take advantage of her.

She would be blind if she did not notice how much Kara's grown into an attractive woman.

"Right...we can go over things...later...I guess...when you're not busy."

Kara wonders why Alex is looking at her like this. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something that upset Alex?"

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Mmm...no...did you use a new shampoo?"

"Um...no."

"Well, I didn't notice how nice your hair smells until now."

"Oookay."

Alex dials it back a little bit. She rises up and moves closer to her sister. The tendrils start to stir in close proximity to the powerful woman.

' _Down, girl.'_

"How are things going at work? You know at CatCo? I hope Cat's not riding you too hard."

"Well, she always does ride me hard. She rides everyone hard."

A smile tugs on the corner of Alex's lips and Kara backtracks suddenly.

"Not in that way….I mean, she's a demanding woman, who always wants to be on top...not in that way either."

Kara does her best impression of a tomato, and realizes she's digging her own grave. She takes a couple of moments.

"I mean...Cat's just Cat...she's just how she is. I do the best I can for her, and obviously she expects more. She expects perfection, because she's perfect. She can get a bit...well you know."

"Uppity?"

Kara shrugs in response.

"Not quite the word I would use."

"Well, maybe someone should put her in her place."

Alex amuses herself on the thought of declawing Cat Grant. Maybe later, but now she could entertain the thought to do something.

"Strong woman like that...she needs a firm hand. Someone to tell her no. Have you ever spoken up for yourself?"

"Are you serious? I can't…."

"Kara, you should be more assertive. You can get what you want more easily."

"I'm not sure if….."

"Make sure Cat knows your name properly as well. You let her get away with something minor like that, and it's going to allow her to take advantage of you in worse ways down the road."

Kara does not know what to say. She sees Alex has a point. It's hard not to see it. And Alex puts a hand on her shoulder which causes butterflies to flap in Kara's stomach. The looks Alex gives her causes Kara's body to warm up and her imagination to run wild.

Bringing back those old feelings that Kara squashed when she was a teenager due to social taboos occurs due to Alex touch. Despite not being of the same blood or the same species, Alex is still Kara's sister and she should respect that, shouldn't she?

"You look a bit...tense. Is there something that your big sister can do to make your day better?"

That question does not exactly help matters. Kara shifts a bit nervously and Alex keeps stroking her hair. She moves down to stroke Kara's shoulders and then give her a neck rub. Kara tries to not let on how much this is making her feel good. Yet, Alex pushes certain buttons on her.

Her hands are very warm and very silky when rubbing against her.

"Alex...are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're acting...you're acting different."

"I'm fine."

She breaths this word in Kara's ear. Kara closes her legs together and tries not to think about what she wants to do. Alex keeps rubbing away at her shoulders and Kara's relaxing.

"You just need to relax. Being Supergirl….you just need to just ease up on the pain. Stop being a burden, just relax. Just let yourself feel really good."

Kara relaxes and feels good, a bit too good. Alex's hands work their way down a little bit and tease a bit lower down on her back. Kara wonders how far Alex is willing to take this or more likely, how willing Kara is willing to let this go. She swears that something brushes against her skirt, but yet she can still feel Alex's grip on her hand. Unless she grows a third hand, Kara must be imagining something.

A sound of brakes blowing up and screaming children bring Kara back to reality. Which is a good thing given how low Alex's hands ease themselves down. She doesn't want to think that a bus of children careening out of control is a good thing, but it does give her an excuse to leave.

Kara pulls away and moves to the exit without even looking at her sister. And thus not noticing the tendrils which almost reach underneath Kara's skirt before she pulls away.

"Got to go...trouble...job for Supergirl."

She leaves Alex and bolts out the door. Alex just snickers at how quick Kara leaves her. And speaking of Snickers, Alex has one when she sits down to return to her research.

"Poor Kara, she's so adorkable when she's flustered. Let's see what else we can find...ah here we go, OsCorp….hmm...that's interesting."

She finds out the information that she needs. A young scientist was currently doing research on the symbiotic lifeforms. Alex's interest deepens when she finds a picture of a woman around Kara's age by the looks of things, a pretty blonde with a black headband in her head.

And she just happens to work at the OsCorp facility in National City.

"Gwen Stacy...let's see what you have to say. Perhaps you can tell me why the symbiote's making me hungry for sex and chocolate."

It's time to pay this young woman a visit and hope she has answers. Alex is sure she can convince Gwen, if she asks nicely enough.

**To Be Continued.**

Next Chapter: 8/21/2018.

Thanks for your support and see you for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Gwen Stacy blows a strand of hair obscuring her vision. The last few days since an explosion one of the labs most certainly throws her entire world upside down. Thankfully, she's not hurt, other than the fact that one of the spiders broke. She cannot find any other information, other than the fact they were part of an experiment which got mothballed years ago.

The eighteen year old prodigy runs a test on her DNA. At first, the spider bite just seems like a normal bite. Swelling, itches like hell, that sort of thing. The more Gwen takes a good close look at the spider bite, the more she realizes there's something that happens. She takes a sample from one of the spiders along with a sample from herself and she would need to run a program.

There's times where it feels like there's someone who is monitoring her work and taking an extremely close work at what she's working on. Smythe in particular is the one who tends to roam the hallways outside of her lab and go in to ask questions. He's Norman Osborn's golden boy and has pretty much a job for life. Which causes a lot of friction with Gwen's friend Harry, since having left for Europe to find himself.

This makes Gwen bite down on her lip in a very common level of frustration. She swipes her hand through her hair and returns it back.

"Ms. Stacy."

A voice causes Gwen to snap out of her thoughts. Gwen gets up to face an attractive brunette woman who dresses in a black tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans which meld onto her body. She looks like someone who works out a fair bit. Gwen wonders exactly who she is.

"Who are you and how did you get in my office?"

"The guard at the front desk fell asleep. I'm Alex Danvers, and I was doing some research on a project which OsCorp was running years ago. And you were doing some research yourself. Do you think you can help me?"

The words of this woman puts Gwen on guard. The brilliant scientist moves out of the chair. Her lab coat hangs from her body, to cover the white button up shirt and blue jeans she's wearing. She wonders exactly with this Danvers woman. Danvers...that name sounds familiar to her?

"I'm not sure if I can help you. There's a lot going on at OsCorp which is covered by NDAs."

"Fair enough. I'm talking about a paper you wrote. Which discusses symbiotic life forms."

Gwen's eyebrow raises.

"I couldn't really conclusively prove if they could be artificially created. OsCorp may have worked on a project, but if they did, I'm not privy to it."

"Yes, I know. I want to ask you about the effects if they had been bounded to a human host?"

Gwen considers this woman's line of questioning. She absent mindedly slips the lab coat off of her shoulders for a second before pulling it back up.

"It's...here is not the best place."

Smythe or any other of the people working here coming up might ask questions. Gwen hastily puts away her research on the spiders and draws in a deep breath before focusing on the woman.

"I'm just about done. I get off in about ten minutes. Why don't we go back to my place?"

There's a small part of Gwen who wonders if she should trust a mysterious woman. Yet there's just something something about her presence and smile.

"Here."

Alex hands Gwen identification. A quick study of the identification card shows Gwen that everything is on the level.

"Seems legit."

"I should hope so. So, do you want me to help…."

"That's fine...just wait outside for me in the parking lot. I swear I won't ditch you."

There's going to be people who are going to ask questions if Gwen's meeting with someone. Of course, depending on how deep Alex is in the government, she might be investigating the series of mysterious disappearances with top ranking OsCorp officials. Most of them happened in the New York branch. Gwen hoped to get a transfer.

She wonders if there were more of the spiders back at the New York branch. She supposes there's another mystery for another time. She reaches for the vault, only to find it a bit out of her reach.

Without honestly thinking about it, Gwen jumps to a point on the wall, slides the samples in the vault, and makes sure they locks behind her.

With that out of the way, Gwen drops down and moves out to see what this Alex Danvers woman wants. She lets her lab coat drop on the chair and locks up behind her.

The results of her tests will have to wait for another time.

X-X-X

"Best I can tell back in the day, OsCorp managed to acquire a piece of an alien lifeform. I think that they were trying to replicate it into some kind of supersuit, but it wasn't found."

Alex sips the drink of coffee. The blonde sitting next to her was very relaxing on the eyes and her qualifications just make her that much more attractive.

"What happens if someone is bonded to the suit?"

Gwen sets the coffee cup on the table and ponders the theory she's had.

"It will change a person, on a biological and neurological level. I think that it will cause changes deep in their personality and their psyche."

Gwen moves the drapes back to avoid the glare of the sun setting from affecting their field of vision.

"You mean like causing a person to crave either sex or chocolate."

It's only through sheer reflexes of catching the cup before it drops that Gwen does not drop it onto the ground. She pulls it up and ponders what she wants to do.

"I was investigating a meteor crashing. The meteor has spores which my government organization is looking out. The symbiotic life form bonded to me."

To demonstrate, Alex shoots a strand of the suit and lifts up the cup. She creates a third hand with the other suit and drops it into her hand.

"That's...we should find a way to get the suit off of you."

"Why?"

"Well, the test subjects to the OsCorp super suit were put in isolation due to the fact that it drove them completely mad. They were crazed, they became one in the suit, they became angry and reckless, and they started to refer themselves in plural pronouns."

Gwen realizes she says much more than she should. When she located the records through her research, Doctor Octavius confiscated them, and told her in no uncertain terms to leave that point out of that research. He did not make an outward threat, but it was more of the implication of a threat that stirred up Gwen's emotions.

Alex remains silent for the next few seconds.

"So, there's more."

"Yes, there's more and…."

Alex shoots forward and silences Gwen with a kiss. It takes a second for Gwen to react and more importantly, kiss Alex back. A moisture builds between their lips when they move tongue to tongue with each other. Gwen's entire body heats up underneath Alex's touch.

She pulls away from Gwen and leaves her spell bound. She's already on a trigger after being bitten by the spider and Alex opens up a door in her mind.

Alex kisses her one more time and Gwen finds herself spell bound by the older woman who insists in sticking her tongue into Gwen's throat.

"You know, people might have gone insane because of the isolation."

There's a very compelling argument being made by Alex. She kisses the side of Gwen's jaw and pulls away from here. There's some more kisses following.

Gwen puts her hand on the back of Alex's head and encourages the kiss. She goes deeper and deeper, digging her tongue into Alex's mouth. She tries to gain some level of domination on the woman, although Alex proves why she's a woman.

The truth is, Alex does not have that much more experience than Gwen, by the look of things. However, the suit's gained her a lot of confidence. She inhales the delicious scent coming from Gwen. Hot pheromones and Gwen's hot body writhing underneath her calls for Alex.

Alex slips the tendrils underneath Gwen's shirt and starts to fondle every inch of her body. Gwen whimpers in pleasure from all of the ways that Alex touches her.

"Oh, you're a naughty girl. A very naughty girl."

"You're the one molesting with tentacles."

"And you're the one who is getting off of it."

She reaches behind Gwen and squeezes her ass. Gwen's shapely rear end feels just about as nice as it looks. She squeezes it a couple more times and gets her moaning and writhing. Gwen tries to latch her hands onto every inch of Alex's body as possible, trying to get some level of domination.

Part of the suit oozes from Alex and shoves itself down Gwen's throat. Gwen wriths and squirms with the suit deep throating her repeatedly. Alex sharpens some points of the suit and shreds Gwen's shirt from her before removing her bra.

Gwen really likes that shirt. She doesn't have that much. The added sensitivity to her breasts and their added size after the spider bite makes Gwen breath heavily. Alex presses her chest down onto Gwen and sucks on her lower lip. Gwen puts her hand on the back of Alex's head and the two of them enter a very intense makeout session with each other.

The feeling of Alex all over her body makes Gwen moist. A tendril slips between Gwen's legs and works itself down her. It teases Gwen's dripping hole and gets her nice and horny. Alex drops her mouth down onto Gwen's chest and starts sucking her nipples.

It feels so damn good it almost hurts. A slight bite down on Gwen's nipples makes her breath out. Her teeth feel a lot sharper and the back of Alex's neck is exposed.

Is she growing some kind of fangs? Gwen lunges forward and drives her fangs into the side of Alex's neck and into her shoulder.

A pleasurable warmth spreads through her body from Gwen sinking her teeth into her. There's some kind of venom which warms up through her body. The suit goes completely wild and wraps around Gwen's legs. One tendril rubs against her asshole and another tendril slips deeper inside of her pussy.

"That's really good."

"It's amazing."

Gwen spreads her legs for Alex. The tendril slips from her and a large cock grows from Alex's pelvis. The thick black appendage hits Gwen on her moist lips and makes her jump high in the air. Alex puts her hands on Gwen and positions herself.

"I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

"Oh, you really think that you can."

Gwen wraps her legs around Alex to pull her forward. There's a burning expression in lust in her eyes. Alex drives deep into Gwen and she howls in pleasure.

Flesh smacks together. Every push drives deeper and deeper inside of her. Alex puts her hands on the back of Gwen's legs and massages her. She pulls almost out of her and drives her swelling cock head against Gwen. Her pussy walls expand with several miniature tendrils spread her pussy lips apart.

Those nipples stand up into the air for Alex to suck. They look very tasty and Alex cannot help to dig her mouth onto Gwen. She sucks the succulent flesh. The warmth spreading on both sides increases.

Alex rises up completely until the point where she's almost out of Gwen. A grind against Gwen's lips to spread open for Alex to stuff full of a cock. The cock which expands and spreads her. Two large balls grow from the suit and repeatedly slaps Gwen on her thighs.

Inhale and exhale, spreading her legs to take as much of Alex's cock inside of her as possible. It feels like the best thing possible. Her hands clutch and releases Gwen's breasts.

"I can milk those for hours. Did you come by those naturally?"

"A spider bit me."

Alex considers Gwen's statement and nods in response. She dives down and buries her face between Gwen's tits and her cock inside of her body. Their bodies become one with a rapid fire series of thrusts.

Gwen never is able to think straight. All she wants to do is spread her legs and allow Alex to constantly bury inside of her. The thrill her body feels climbs higher and higher like a rollercoaster.

"I'm going to cum. Make me cum."

Alex is not going to hold back when Gwen's so close to losing it. The desire to absorb this sexy woman's juices makes her horny and hungry at the same time. She is not going to give her any quarter.

Fortunately, Gwen's stamina is amazing. She squeezes Alex and this results in tingles going down her spine. Alex lifts up and Gwen grabs the back of Alex's head. The two kiss each other, making sloppy sounds. Gwen's lips are penetrated on two different levels.

Alex pauses to enjoy the feeling of Gwen pushing up against her. She's very close to losing it, and Alex wants to draw out the pleasure even more. Her lips move from Gwen's and cycle down her neck. Alex draws her attention to Gwen's bountiful breasts and sucks them hard and fast.

Those eyes flood over with Alex cupping her chest and releasing them. She sucks on Gwen's chest and makes her make the most delightful of all sounds.

Gwen does not do anything other than register the feelings of pleasure. Alex pushes inside her so deep. A hand pulls on Gwen's hair and brings her back to life. Alex rocks herself down into her and pulls almost out of Gwen. She leaves her pussy dripping with delight.

"I want you. Are you going to give me everything that you want?"

"Mmm...yes...you know it."

Boy does Alex ever know. She can feel Gwen's walls closing around her. The silken warmth around her makes Alex just go a bit deeper to penetrate her sexy lover. Repeatedly and endless, Alex digs a finger into her nipple and releases it. Gwen lets out a breath.

Then, the orgasm hits Gwen. Boy does it ever. Every single nerve ending in her body sings with pleasure. Alex pushes herself down onto Gwen, taking more of her. Going deeper and deeper into her. Their thighs hit together at a very intense rate. Gwen pushes her legs around Alex's back and buries more of her inside of her.

"Perfect. You're simply amazing.

Gwen is allowed to rest for a little bit. Alex turns her over and puts her hands on Gwen's firm buttock. She feels the warmth against her and then squeezes her. Alex rears back and swats Gwen's ass.

"I wonder what it will feel like back here."

The tendrils stretch out and work into Gwen's back hole. The oozing of the suit causes Gwen to break into a fit of breathing. In and out she goes, her chest rising and falling at the constant rate it goes deep inside of her back passage. Alex pulls completely out of her and settles her hands on the underside of Gwen's chest.

"A little break? That's what baby wants, isn't it?"

"Mmm...yes."

Alex leans in and starts sucking on Gwen's neck. She feels up her body one more time. Those ass cheeks bounce a little bit. Alex pushes against her and releases her cheeks. Another loud smack and Gwen squeals.

The lubrication of Gwen's back passage completes. The juices soaking from her suit from Gwen's arousal allows Alex to slide in and bury herself into her.

"You like another woman nailing you in the ass."

What kind of question is that? The big black cock pushes deeper into Gwen's back passage. Alex rolls her hands down Gwen and causes her to moan. The extensions of the suit causes miniature tendrils to come out of her fingers. They wrap around the areas of Gwen which Alex is incapable of reaching on her own.

Alex rocks back and forth with her constantly ass fucking of Gwen. The anal excites her and makes Alex drive faster and further into her. Stretching herself to new lengths and almost pulling all the way out of her. Gwen grabs onto the couch with Alex riding her ass. She drives into her. The hands squeeze into her ass and then smacks Gwen on the ass.

She lets out a couple of passionate moans the deeper Alex drives into Gwen's tight rectum. She cannot help and lose it. It's a great feeling to to be deep inside of her.

A slight shove into Gwen's quim shows just how close she's ready to come. She slips a bit deeper into Gwen and makes her explode the faster she goes inside.

"Come for me, baby. Come for me good."

"Oh, damn, it feels good. Feeling you in my ass like this."

"You haven't felt anything yet."

The symbiotic cock completely fills Gwen's ass. The fact it oozes inside of her like that causes her mind and body to relax. The constant climbing up over her chest and the squeezing of it makes Gwen close and release her anal passage down onto Alex's probing cock.

Alex speeds up repeatedly and is getting closer. She hangs on for the ride, edging herself closer and closer alongside Gwen. She does not want to stop that soon. She smacks the cock-head over her anus and then pulls completely out of her.

Without any pause, Alex rams herself deep into her. She bottoms out inside of Gwen, along with forcing her to bottom. Alex kisses the back of Gwen's neck, both a comforting action and one which causes her loins to crush together on Alex's sinking finger tips.

The second she finishes off in Gwen, the spider empowered woman drops down onto the couch. She cannot bother to roll over due to the hard pounding her ass as. Gwen's entire body is on a trigger and responsive to her touch. Which does not help the second Alex reaches in and cups Gwen's chest. Gwen jolts up a second later and looks Alex directly in the eyes. Desire and hunger spreads through her body the moment that Gwen's thighs open for Alex to sink her way inside of her.

Gwen throws her hips up off of the couch. She rolls her hand against her and sends a heated pulse through her. Gwen lifts her hips.

"Look at that. Are you going to lose it if my fingers leave this sweet pussy?"

Gwen tries not to break at the feeling of losing Alex's touch. She licks Gwen's juices from her digits and then offers Gwen a taste. A brief taste before she pulls back.

This little tease causes Gwen to spring into action. Alex blocks her from gaining control and shoving Gwen into the wall. The nineteen year old finds herself squirming. Alex binds her with tentacles and lifts her up off of the ground. The cock beneath her only grows bigger.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Fuck me again."

"So impatient. But, I can't blame you."

Alex impales Gwen's sweet body down onto her extended rod. The warmth spreading through them is quite nice. The next time Alex fucks her is more vigorous. The more pheromones Gwen's body gives off, the faster Alex goes to town on the brainy blonde.

Heaven, it's pure heaven for Alex to bury herself into Gwen's pussy. She vigorously pounds away. Leaving some marks on Gwen and Gwen grabs onto her. The fact Gwen's mouth drops onto her shoulder and bites it, causing some marks to go.

"You're really horny."

Gwen just grumbles and thinks that Alex is making the obvious comment. The many ways she touches her with the tentacles running over her body prevents Gwen from saying anything. Her pussy clenches and leaks down onto his manhood. She closes around him and releases him with a very passionate squeal coming out from her.

It's the best feeling in the world. Gwen wonders why she argued the symbiote. How can something this bad, feel so good after all. She does not know. All she feels is the intense stuffing, of Gwen repeatedly working herself into her. Constantly, vigorously, pounding away until her wet pussy clamps down and releases Alex. Alex pulls almost all the way out and drops down onto her.

Alex tests the capabilities of the suit to reach deep into Gwen's orifice and give her pleasure. The sounds she makes, the dirty sounds which might seem overplayed in a porno, makes Alex honestly believe she's hitting all of the right angles right here.

"Closer. Both of us. Together."

Alex holds onto Gwen and slides into her. The two press together about as much as two people could. The lovely pumping of the cock makes Alex feel a warm buzz. She needs to wrap this up, because her orgasm just nears closer. She repeatedly impales Gwen down and then moves in to suck her.

Gwen cannot voice her pleasure in anything else other than constant moans. Her body transforms into one constant G-Spot. Registering pleasure. Gwen hangs on for the ride and cannot do anything else other than climax alongside of Alex.

Both of the women become a sticky mess from the juices. The tentacles cling onto Gwen very greedily and keep bouncing her until Alex finishes.

The breath afterwards and the smiles of satisfication tells the entire story.

"Amazing."

Alex's phone starts to go off on the phone. She does not take long to realize it's urgent.

"Duty calls, I better go."

Gwen nods and leans in to get one last kiss from Alex. Alex overwhelms her with a tongue kiss that leaves Gwen's loins dripping and ready for more.

"Right...I'll run some tests...see if there's any problems...maybe find out about the limitations you have or the capabilities I guess."

"You do that. And I'll see your tight ass later."

Gwen just gives her a smile, drunk off of pleasure. Alex squeezes her butt and gives her another kiss. A naughty tentacle slides its way into a very private place.

With the duty done, Alex slides into the night and leaves Gwen with a lot to think about. She slips the symbiote sample into a vial to deal with later. By the vial is a slip of paper, with a number that Gwen can reach Alex at after the tests are done.

She's sticky and messy ,and Gwen figures a shower is important. She still feels Alex inside of her, even long after she left.

**To Be Continued on 8/24/2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The disturbance Kara picks up leads her face to face against a trio of nasty aliens. One of these aliens rears back a hand and fires an energy beam at Kara. The Girl of Steel jumps into the air and avoids being connected. She soars into the air and comes down at him with a huge double fist to the top of the head. A loud crack echoes against the head.

The hideous alien creature staggers back, although not enough. The creature swings his hand towards the Girl of Steel. She bends down and dodges the attack. Supergirl blocks him and brings him down with a shoulder throw. It's a bit clunkier than the move Alex taught her.

In a pinch, it will do. The second of the aliens forces Kara down to the ground. The heavy gravity forces Kara to expand as much of her strength as possible to break out.

Kara pops up with a huge punch. An uppercut sends the alien down to the ground. Another swinging punch rocks the alien down before the energy beam alien makes another go at Kara. Kara bends herself back and her cape almost rips off of her neck from the impact.

The Girl of Steel drops down to the ground and stomps the energy blasting alien in the face.

The ground rumbles underneath her. Several rocks elevate above the ground. Kara descends down to a crouching position and dodges the rocks smashing against the wall at her. The Girl of Steel turns her neck and punches the rocks back.

The invisible force attempts to take the Girl of Steel down. The alien creature grabs Supergirl around the neck.

"Finally. The Daughter of Alura. Your mother put me in prison."

"What, for bad breath?"

Kara rears back and nails her enemy with an elbow. She elbows the enemy in the stomach. The hideous alien opens his eye wide and there's a rattle of the rocks against the ground.

The Girl of Steel blows the rocks back at him and nails the alien in the back of the head and in the chest with several rocks smacking on him.

A beam of light cracks through the air. Kara turns her neck back and comes face to face with the energy blasting alien.

"You again! Come on! Stay down!"

"Never!"

With a statement like this, Kara figures he would be a problem. She jumps up into the air and connects with the back of the head of the alien. She flips him to the ground one more time.

The energy blasting alien's skin heals. He punches a generator and absorbs more energy.

Three darts hit the side of the alien's neck. He's dazed and Kara smashes him down to the ground with a huge uppercut punch to the back of the head.

The alien with the gravity powers comes at Supergirl until Alex shoots him in mid-air. The black bullets from the gun puncture the alien's chest and allows Alex to snap power dampening cuffs on him. Alex smashes her hand down onto the back of the neck and takes him down.

"So, where did you get the battle suit?"

"Watch your back."

The rocks rain down onto the heads of both of the sisters. They scatter, Kara diving left and Alex jumping right. The force her gun's bullets amplifies thanks to the suit. And it connects with the wrist of the creature taking him down.

Kara takes the power collar Alex drops and snaps it. The force knocks the creature back to the ground when he tries to channel the power. Kara rears her hand back and nails the creature on the top of the head.

Something above the top of Kara's head gets her attention. An attractive dark haired woman wearing Kryptonian battle armor drops down onto the ground. Kara's eyes widen a few seconds later.

She acts she sees a ghost. Alex puts herself on full alert when dealing with this particular woman.

"Astra."

"Hello, Kara….It's been a long time."

Alex puts her gun on the woman. When she realizes this woman is Kryptonian, she realizes bullets, unless they were laced with Kryptonite, will not do any good. Her attractiveness is noted by both Alex and the suit. Alex tries to keep her suit at bay, not to make Kara suspicious or worried.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you leave human? This doesn't concern you."

Alex frowns very deeply. She feels this woman needs to be put in her place and pretty soon.

"She's my aunt."

"Oh, yeah. I thought you looked like Alura...but I wasn't sure."

"You're not leaving. You must be brave or foolish."

Again, Alex's primal need comes to the surface. She wants to put this woman in her place.

"Kara, you don't have to lower yourselves to be with this human, join us."

"This human is my sister."

Kara puts her hands on her hips. The last time she knew of Astra, she was sent to the Phantom Zone. And the Phantom Zone changes people.

"They've gotten ahold of you. I've watched you over the past few weeks. You've done well. But you could be better."

Astra puts a hand on her niece's shoulder. Kara brings in her breath and breathes out a couple more times.

"You can join me and you can be great."

"I've got a better idea."

Astra registers Alex's statement with amusement.

"You join us."

Her voice darkenes a slight amount and grows more forceful.

"You're a human."

"No."

A familiar green rock comes out and makes Kara a bit dizzy with the feeling. Alex positions the rock at Astra who has her legs buckle and almost collapse down on the ground.

"I'm the human with Kryptonite."

Astra shakes her head and takes a couple of deep breaths. She notices that this human not only has this green rock, but some kind of suit which appears to be shifting on its own accord.

Astra shoots a beam of heat vision out of her eyes and jumps into the air, soaring backwards.

Alex holds onto the Kryptonite and she sees Kara wobble a little bit. Alex shields the Kryptonite in her suit and grabs Kara by the shoulder.

"I'm going to see if I can get her before she gets away."

A strong hand on Kara's shoulder causes Alex to lean close to her.

"Be careful….I'll meet you later. There might be more threats around here."

Alex leans into Kara and kisses her on the cheek.

Kara pulls away. Her cape whips back and Kara takes off to go for Astra.

There's a conflict of emotions hitting through her mind at a rapid fire rate. Namely how her sister's been acting and also her aunt's returning. Yet, there are other things.

Who knew putting on the cape was going to lead Kara to these discoveries.

X-X-X

Alex double checks to make sure all of the aliens are completely tied up and ready to be transported at the DEO. There has to be a reason why the aliens were here of all places.

She moves over towards a box and opens it up. Some power cells flicker in the box and make Alex's expression just turn to one of clarification.

"I should have known that you would be here."

Alex turns around and comes face to face with Lucy. The tight uniform she wears causes Alex's lips just moisten. She tries to keep calm and collected.

"You should have. Do you know anything about this place? Or it's classified?"

Lucy comes across the power cells and her mouth opens up.

"No way. One of these things can power a small city."

"So you know what's going on here?"

"Not exactly. Dad might but...good luck on finding anything about them."

Alex just puts her hand on Lucy's and pulls her a little bit closer.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Alex just grins and hears Lucy's hot breath. A hand places on her shoulder.

"We have another fugitive from the Phantom Zone."

"Great, that's what we need. It's been about a year or two since Superman took down Zod?"

"At the very least."

Alex steps behind Lucy for a few seconds. She can feel the tension coming from the younger Lane sister. Alex cannot hold back and she leans in. A long kiss to the side of Lucy's neck and causes her to breath.

A finger brushes down Lucy's neck and then moves to undo her shirt. Lucy deeply breaths and tries to keep her head above the water. She has to think about business, rather than pleasure. Alex slides a hand down Lucy's skirt and touches her panty clad pussy.

Lucy wiggles herself against him.

"You're dripping wet."

"Yeah, I am...what are you going to do about it?"

A hand slides inside Lucy's panties and starts playing with her. Alex's fingers extend a bit into her and causes the black tendrils to worm in between her legs. The deeper she goes, the more Lucy feels well.

"I want you so badly. Why are you making you react like this?"

Lucy shoots forward and kisses Alex on the lips. Alex puts a hand on Lucy's head and deepens the kiss. The two of them make a rousing game of tonsil hockey with each other. For one scarce second, Lucy almost wins the battle against Alex.

Until Alex slides her tongue deep down Lucy's throat. The passionate kiss continues with Alex's busy hands moving into position.

She shoves Lucy down onto the box and unclips the bra to drop down. Her breasts bounce up.

Alex raises her eyebrow. Perhaps it's just the lust she's feeling, but Lucy's breasts seem a bit fuller and larger than the last time Alex enjoyed them. She needs to enjoy them again.

She dives into Lucy's chest. Her jiggling breasts come into position for Alex to suck on. The sweet sounds coming from Lucy's mouth causes Alex to go in deeper.

Lucy closes her eyes and blocks out everything around her. Other than the pleasure Alex is giving her. The pleasure which only Alex seems to be able to give her as of late. Her body enters a hair trigger with Alex diving her mouth down onto him and sucks her nipples.

A finger swipes Lucy's wet pussy and causes her hips to jump up off of the box. Alex pulls away from her breasts and climbs onto Lucy.

Their wet pussies connect together. Lucy wraps her legs around Alex and pulls her in tight.

"You want this, Lane?"

"You can feel how much you want it, Danvers."

Their pussies ooze together the second they drop down onto each other. The suit forms into a large stiff cock to slide into her.

Alex knows that she cannot shove it deep into Lucy all the way. She grabs as much of Lucy's legs as possible. Alex smiles and keeps up her attention to Lucy's lovely legs. She rises up with Alex shooting more tendrils from the suit and pinning Lucy down onto the top of the crate.

"Fuck me. Please. I'm going to explode."

"Yes, honey, you are."

Alex grinds herself up and down into the warm hole. Lucy's so wet and so inviting that Alex needs to take the plunge. She drops down onto Lucy and fills her body in one epic push.

The DEO agent pushes the military officer down and rides her pussy. Her legs spread for Alex to drive down into her. Repeatedly thrusts brings Alex burying deep inside of Lucy. There's a loud pop with Lucy's wet pussy gripping tight onto Alex when she intrudes her.

Alex senses the peak rising up in Lucy. She slows down and allows Alex to feel it. A huge thrust buries Alex into Lucy. They press together and make out with each grinding push into her.

Lucy screams so loud that she's pretty sure anyone outside of the factory can hear her. Alex rides her orgasm all the way to the edge and then pulls out of her.

"Why did you stop?"

A flip over answers Lucy's question. Alex cups her hands on Lucy's ass and squeezes it. Lucy wiggles her hips and just moans. The more Alex touches her, the more Lucy's hips wiggle. She opens herself up and really asks for it.

Alex leans in and teases Lucy's opening while kissing her. She pulls Lucy up and wiggles a tendril against her nipple.

"You're dripping wet. I wonder how much I can tease you before you lose it for me. Do you want me inside of you? In your pussy or your ass? Or both?"

These two body parts result in Alex teasing Lucy with the naughty tentacles. Lucy turns over and attempts to grab Alex and shove her against the wall.

"Stop fucking taunting me, you crazy bitch!"

"Now that…."

Alex lifts up Lucy with the tentacles wrapping around her arms and legs. A wicked grin appears on Alex's face when she holds Lucy. Dangling her body above the extended cock.

"Was not nice."

Lucy disagrees. What was not nice was the fact Alex edges her a little bit more and than pulls her back. Creeping tentacles cause Lucy to bolt up. Her body squirms.

"Maybe I should just leave you hanging?"

A lowering of the tentacles drops Lucy into perfect position and she comes face to chest with Alex. Lucy tries to jolt herself into position to suck Alex's breasts. Alex pulls away from her and breaks into a grin.

"Ask me nicely and I'll let you suck them."

"Please, Agent Danvers. I want to suck your breasts."

"And would you do a good job of it?"

"Yes...the best job. Please! Let me do it!"

Alex drops Lucy down onto her face and forces General Lane's youngest daughter to motorboard her. The warm and hungry attacks Lucy gifts Alex lifts makes her feel good. Alex tightens her hands and makes Lucy really work for it. Really make her go to town on those breasts and really make her feel good.

And it makes her feel really good. Feeling Lucy worship her breasts sends a jolt of pleasure through Alex. Power, power gets her off and unlocks a door in her mind that Alex never thinks is possible.

Hovering Lucy close to her the throbbing tentacle cock causes Lucy to drip. She continues to suck at Alex's perfect chest, afraid to see what would happen if she would disappoint her lover. Alex pushes her hands against Lucy's head and guides her with a continued movement.

Alex tilts back to enjoy the fun and games. Lucy's amazing mouth brings her pleasure. Alex guides Lucy down into her chest and feels her hands moving, without any burden against the back of her neck.

"Keep sucking my tits. There you go. Such a good girl."

Lucy enjoys pleasing Alex, knowing that she'll get pleasure in return. And eventually, that dream comes true the very second Alex lowers Lucy onto her thick phallus.

Inch by inch it drives into Lucy, feeling her completely. Lucy drops down onto Alex's thick symbiotic cock and it fills her body completely. Alex clenches Lucy's ass and makes her writh up and down. The walls keep sliding over and over until the point where Alex is completely inside of Lucy.

Completely inside of her and fucking the daylights out of the lovely woman. Lucy pumps her walls against Alex and releases them. She lets out a very passionate moan from Alex driving herself all of the way down on Lucy and releasing her cock between her dripping hot center.

Lucy rides Alex, unable to hold herself back. The dirty tentacles rub against her body, smearing Lucy with fluids. It makes her look like a used condom and that's the fact she loves. She drives down onto Alex, repeatedly dropping down onto her body.

"Dirty girl. You're getting off on this."

"Yes! I'm your dirty girl! I'm your dirty fucking bitch!"

The tentacle rubbing against Lucy's puckered back entrance makes her ooze something fierce. She cannot hold back. The ride continues.

Boy does the ride every continue. Lucy clamps down onto Alex and releases her. She knows now who owns her pussy, ass, mouth, and pretty much everything else Alex decides to reach for. She forces open Lucy's mouth to force a throbbing long tentacle down ti and choke her completely out.

"Mmmmph!"

That sound is music to Alex's ears. She repeatedly drives the tentacle down into Lucy's mouth and stretches out her lovely little throat. She cannot hold back for that much longer. She's about ready to finish alongside of Lucy and it's going to be an amazing feeling.

"Get closer."

A tentacle in her mouth, digging into her asshole, two more rubbing against her breasts, and then Alex spearing her tight center. The feelings entering Lucy send her mind flying into overdrive. She goes completely haywire with the pleasure. Alex keeps up with her, never missing a beat to torture Lucy, and bring her endless waves of pleasure. Lucy closes down onto Alex and releases her.

"Closer. Come on."

Alex slaps Lucy's hind end and makes her ride even harder. Lucy is really getting her money's worth and then some. Her body, with expanding breasts and a thicker juicy ass becomes more sensitive to Alex's touch.

She has Lucy right where she should be. Right where she needs to be. Lucy Lane is a quivering, dripping mess, with Alex Danvers driving herself faster and further into Lucy.

The moans are almost as sweet as the juices oozing from her. One final push sends Lucy spiraling over the edge and clamping down onto her.

"Closer. You're almost there. I'm almost there."

Lucy cannot help and lose herself to the pleasure. She's just running on autopilot. The primal part of her mind registers only pleasure and only the pleasure which Alex can give her. Alex gives her it by sending her cock smashing into Lucy's wet pussy, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Baby...right there. That's the perfect spot. I want you to fuck me...fuck me just right. Please."

Alex gives it to Lucy harder. She can feel her orgasm about ready to reach a fever pitch. Lucy holds on tight to her. Her legs squeezes Alex's waist and allows her to go in perfectly and quickly repeatedly slamming into Lucy.

Now, it's Alex attacking Lucy's dripping, sweaty breasts. Lucy puts her hands on the back of Alex's head to encourage her. Not that any encouragement is needed. The simple touch makes Lucy just turn dizzy and drip with pleasure. Her entire mind becomes a lightning rod for what Alex is doing her.

Closer, closer, and now Lucy comes one more time. She really is vocal due to her orgasm. Alex just hits all of the right points in her and the cock swells to fill her completely out. Lucy feels the cock hti her womb. This is just pleasure.

The suit, she wonders about the full capabilities of the suit. Lucy can do nothing other than drive herself down onto Alex and take the full force of her cock deep inside.

The two lovers make out for a second as Alex edges closer. She wants to make sure Lucy comes first and boy does she ever come, yet again. The sweet nectar feeds the suit. Lucy slides down all the way until she and Alex practically become one from the waist down.

Alex holds onto Lucy and finishes off inside of her. The explosion which follows pastes the inside of Lucy's body. Lucy closes ranks onto her.

It's so much better than the first time and the first time is amazing. Now Lucy's nipples become heightened with sensitivity and Alex dives onto them making Lucy squeal. The heat coming from the younger Lane sister just erupts just right alongside of her loins.

Fuck, it feels so fucking good. That's at least the one thing that goes through Lucy's mind even though she cannot be too vocal about it.

Alex comes alongside of of Lucy. Pump after pump sends the stored juices just inside of Lucy's body.

The second Alex looks up from Lucy, she notices something interesting hovering outside of the window. Or rather someone interesting.

Kara, Supergirl, hovering above her. Her eyes widen like saucers. She realizes that Alex notices her and instantly, Kara bolts in the opposite direction.

Lucy cranes her neck while still sitting on Alex's lap.

"Was it my imagination or did I hear Supergirl coming?"

"No, not yet."

Lucy raises an eyebrow and Alex interrupts her with a deep kiss. She supposes that they should wrap things up, but Lucy is just too tempting to stop.

Okay, Alex may have a slight problem with the sex-cravings, but it's nothing she can't get under control, sooner rather than later. She just buries her frustrations and cock back into Lucy's cunt.

As for her sister, well Alex has plans for Kara, later. They can't avoid each other forever. What kind of big sister would Alex be if she did not help Kara fulfill her needs?

**To Be Continued on 8/28/2018.**

**Thanks for your support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The tests Gwen ran are finished and this leads Alex to come over. Lucy decides to tag along, wanting to know something about the changes happening in her.

Lucy looks around curiously as she and Alex enter a parking garage. There's a lot of key blind spots which makes Lucy a bit worried. She takes in a deep breath and looks over her shoulder.

"Is there any reason why she's making us come and visit her in an abandoned parking garage? This is a little bit out of the way, isn't it?"

"Gwen said that there was a good reason. Thanks for coming along to back me up."

"Yeah, sorry for all of the cloak and dagger."

Alex turns and points her weapon. Lucy does as well. A second passes and Gwen holds her hands up into the air with Lucy and Alex both holding up their weapons.

"Lucy, this is Gwen Stacy. Gwen, this is Lucy Lane. She wants to ask you a couple of questions."

Gwen nods and leads both Lucy and Alex into the elevator. The moment Gwen's pretty sure they're into a private lab off of the elevator, she turns around to face Lucy.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I was about the same meteor that Alex got the suit off. And there were these spores that were coming out of it. I breathed them in and ever since, I've been feeling funny."

Gwen raises her eyebrow and gets together the results of the tests she runs on Gwen.

"Define funny?"

"Well, I've been feeling a lot stronger, a lot faster, but also I can't stop thinking about sex."

Gwen's short skirt does not help with Lucy's thoughts and desire to have sex. Her ass looks so delicitable and makes Lucy just drool a tiny bit more.

Focus, she has to focus.

"I see. The best thing we can do right now is to take a blood sample."

She sticks a needle into Lucy and draws a sample of blood. Lucy cringes a little bit and Gwen just frowns.

"Sorry, I don't like needles."

Gwen saunters over to the table to run the test on Lucy's blood.

"As for you, Alex, you just have a higher than normal libidio, enhanced strength, reflexes, and durability. I'm going to guess the same thing is likely for Lucy. Only she doesn't have the suit. But, the spores came from the same origin as the suit. And only in time will we know whether her powers are temporary or not."

Gwen runs the blood test and it becomes obvious just how close and on point her guess is. She waits for everything to go through and feels something brush against her.

She turns around to face Alex. Alex just looks like someone who gets her hand caught in the sweet jar before dinner. Gwen responds with a saucy smile and leans over towards Alex.

"You're cruisin for one."

"Am I?"

Alex grins and moves a little bit closer to Gwen. Their lips almost come together before Alex pulls apart. At least her hands leave Gwen's side. The tendrils of the suit are another thing entirely, as they wrap up Gwen nice and tight and pull her in a little bit closer.

"You are."

The two merge together, with Alex working her tentacles underneath Gwen's top and rubbing on her breasts. Gwen leans in with a very soft and hungry moan. She seeks out Alex's mouth only to get denied.

The tease of Gwen and Alex about ready to go at it causes a feeling to build between Lucy's thighs. She shoves a finger deep inside to relieve the tension.

The tension continues to boil her over. Sometimes her own finger just is not adequate enough to get her off. Fortunately, Alex holds the solution. A naughty tentacle brushes underneath Lucy's skirt and pulls her panties further to the side.

The cock head drives deep inside of her wet pussy and makes Lucy jump up completely.

Alex has, at her mercy, two dripping hot pussies rubbing up and down against the tentacle cocks. The building fire inside of Gwen coaxes Alex a little bit deeper inside of her.

Lucy's not one to be outdone and get her attention as well. Alex grinds the cock head up and down until the point where Lucy is dripping wet. She wraps the tentacle around the legs of both of women and lifts them up the ground.

"I swear, some day Danvers."

Those are the words which come out of Lucy. Alex just smiles and sets Lucy firmly down. The tentacle splits in three and takes turns in caressing her breasts and also her center. Lucy breaths in and breaths out, taking Alex deep into her depths and writhing around.

Lucy bucks herself up and down, repeatedly taking more of Alex inside of her. She's getting it, she's getting it really good. She leans over in an attempt to kiss Gwen's sweet lips and grab onto her breasts.

Alex refuses to let her budge from this position. Her Mistress enacts a very cruel, but firm hand to pull her back in.

"Don't worry….I'll let you two play soon."

Gwen wonders when that will be. Regardless, the slick alien suit rubs against every inch of Gwen and causes her to take a deep breath. Gwen craves more, her own libidio screaming for an immediate release. Alex denies her this right away. Only pulling Gwen in to tease her with a couple of kisses.

"Good things come to good girls."

"And what if I don't want to be a good girl?"

Alex spins Gwen around and makes sure her thong clad ass is right in position. Gwen repeatedly leans in for Alex to whip her backside with the symbiote tentacles. Every time Alex touches Gwen, a fresh burst of pleasure hits her. She spanks Gwen repeatedly and makes her moan.

The next play pushes Lucy and Gwen against the wall. Alex wraps the tendrils around both of the lovely women and begins to feel them up. Their moans only increase in volume and they breath and pant against the wall. Gwen tries to get herself off on the tendril, but Alex is not playing ball.

"Not yet. Not yet."

She slaps Gwen's ass hard and Gwen just moans in response.

"But, soon."

"Hopefully sooner than you think."

"Mmm...yes, of course."

Gwen tingles from Alex rubbing her warm and wet tongue against the tip of her ear. Lucy's moans only increase right next to Gwen. The two of them writhe and try and get themselves off.

Alex lets them go and makes them slump onto the ground. She puts the tendril underneath Lucy's chin and pulls her up to a standing position. She kisses Lucy fiercely, wrapping her suit around Lucy. The two of them mold together.

Gwen shakily climbs to her feet. The near orgasm sends waves of frustration in Gwen. She wants even more, so much more that she cannot stand it.

"Sit on Lucy's face, facing the wall."

Gwen obeys Alex's orders, without really thinking about it. Her submission brings a smile to the face of Alex. Right before she climbs between Lucy's legs.

Lucy wriths underneath Alex. Her eyes widen and her body starts beginning for something, anything. The pleasure which Alex may give her makes her just gush.

"I need you."

"Gwen."

Gwen sinks down on Lucy's face. She relishes the opportunity to dig her tongue into anything. Gwen's sweet pussy is going to have to do nicely.

Lucy does a good job in working her tongue into Gwen. It eases her frustration and her burden. Two hands, or at least symbiotic representation of them, but to be honest, it really doesn't matter. All that matter is how good this is making Gwen feel. And Gwen feels very good indeed.

"Deeper. Damn it, Lucy! Don't leave me hanging like this."

Not wanting to disappoint Gwen, Lucy buries her warm tongue into Gwen's sweet pussy, almost pulling it out and then shoving it back inside of her.

And not one to be left out of what is going on, Alex rubs her cock against the opening point of Lucy's lips. She puts her hands on Lucy's hips and then is about ready to push inside of her. She pulls back at the last possible moment and leaves Lucy hanging in wait.

The minute Alex thinks that Lucy is ready and willing to go, she drives herself into Lucy. A tight grip on Lucy's bouncing chest allows Alex to drive inside of her.

"It's been way too long since I've been between these legs."

Lucy's not one to disagree. The only problem she cannot respond due to being perfectly nestled between Gwen's bouncing thighs. Gwen squeezes her face and then releases some juices down on it to feed Lucy. The continued writhing of her tongue deep inside of Lucy just makes more juices just come out in an overflow.

The loud smacking continues and Gwen just rides up and down. Her thighs close in until the point where Alex pays her attention.

"I wonder how it would feel if I slide one of these naughty little tentacles into your tight little hole."

Gwen tenses up and she does want it. The feeling of the cock brushing against her asshole makes Gwen ride up and down on Lucy's tongue, receiving the perfect tongue lashing to end all tongue lashings.

The view of Gwen bouncing up and down on Lucy's face only sends a fuel of lust burning through Alex. She repeatedly buries her cock deep into Lucy's tight pussy and rides her all the way to the end.

"The sooner I finish you off...the sooner I can fuck Gwen in the ass. Sorry, but I need to."

"I need you to as well."

Lucy squeezes Gwen's ass and will not fault Alex at all completely for wanting to stake her claim towards Gwen's tight back hole. She eases a finger in there and results in Gwen just moaning. A second finger slides into Gwen's asshole and Gwen only increases her bouncing.

The duel actions of a tongue and a finger, a pair of them in fact, digging in her asshole makes Gwen just lose it all over the place. She knows how many buttons Lucy is able to push.

"Damn, that's the hottest thing ever. I really wish that I can see your face."

Gwen motions towards a reflective surface where Alex can glimpse her face. Alex just smiles and finishes riding Lucy to her climax.

"Perfect."

Perfect is also Lucy Lane's climax. The deeper Alex drives into her, the faster she comes up, gripping onto Alex and releasing her. Alex shoves inside of her, soaking in a lot of lubrication from Lucy.

Lucy almost drowns in Gwen's pussy juices. She tries to keep her head up above the water, even though there might be a bit of trickiness involved.

Gwen howls.

"That's it….lick that pussy until you drown in my juices. That's right...that's what you want to do, isn't it? You kinky little slut...shove that tongue into me and make me explode...I bet Alex would like to lick your slutty face clean!"

"I would."

Alex increases her pumps, the friction building closer and closer to the end. She manages to hold on through what is going to be a hell of a ride once she finishes Lucy off.

The two women exchange blasts of juices with Alex burying herself into Lucy. The extensions of the suit go wild, grabbing and rubbing up against as much female flesh as humanly possible. The two women losing it just further incites the suit into it's deviate behavior.

Then again, given that the suit is currently an extension of Alex, she only can begin to speculate what that says about her.

Gwen rolls off of Lucy and gives Alex the perfect opening to dive in for the kill. Alex drives her tongue deep into Lucy's mouth and kisses her. The test of Gwen's warm honey only makes her go completely nuts.

Alex needs to get some from the source so she drives between Gwen's legs and forces her tongue into Gwen's juicy cavern. It only becomes more slick thanks to Alex's repeating tongue assault on Gwen.

Despite being well fucked, there's a part of Lucy who wants to get something again. She looks at Alex going down on Gwen with a look of jealousy in her eyes.

Before the green-eyed monster rears its ugly head, Alex spins Lucy around and lifts her up into the air. She puts Lucy firmly underneath Gwen's sweet little mouth. This opens up the door for Gwen to drive her tongue deep into Lucy and eat her out.

The sweet sounds both of her lovers make ,Gwen with eating Lucy out and Lucy moaning underneath Gwen. Lucy clamps down onto Gwen and pulls her in.

Alex puts her hand on Gwen's backside and squeezes it. She leans in and uses Gwen's lubrication from her vaginal passage to shove deeper and deeper inside of her. Gwen wriths and Alex pulls out to get a better look at Gwen's back hole. He opens up, demanding attention and demanding entry.

Alex rubs herself up against Gwen, like she's in heat. Actually, there's no like about it. The lust building through her body makes Alex's loins pulse in hunger. Her tentacles slip around her nipples and give them a hearty tug. Alex slips her head back and lets out a very passionate moan.

A tendril slips between her thighs and makes Alex moan.

"Behave, girl…."

The tentacle slaps Gwen on the ass. She moans and the tentacle rears back to slap Gwen on her thick ass again. Alex puts her hands on Gwen and positions herself. She needs to get the hole nice and wet before she slips back there. The hunger of taking both of Gwen's holes is too great for Alex to take apart.

She grows a second cock in addition to the first. The two flipping black appendages hit Gwen on her asshole and on her pussy as well. Gwen repeatedly grinds back and forth. Alex puts her hands on Gwen and teases both of her holes. Gwen lets out a very hungry moan the very second Alex comes close to plunging inside.

Alex pulls back a second later and slaps Gwen one more time. She wants to make her beg for it. Makes her want to feel it, right before Alex takes the plunge. She puts a hand on the underside of Gwen's chest and squeezes it. There's a breath coming from her and coming out.

A cock slides deep into Gwen's sticky hole. Her pussy clamps down and feels so good with Alex penetrating it. The tendrils slide underneath Gwen and pleasure her body. It's like several tiny fingers, able hands hitting her at once. They harden and rub up against.

Alex rears back and drives deeper into Gwen. The slap against Gwen's wet walls and then releases her. Her tight pussy closes and releases Alex from inside of her.

"And now, time for the main event."

Lucy tries to look up. Tentacles shoot wildly over Gwen and pins her down. One of the tentacles creeps up Lucy's arm and then forces her mouth open. The throbbing thick phallus shoves down into Lucy, oozing down her throat. A few thrusts goes deep into her.

The burning feeling from Lucy's mouth and Gwen's pussy doubles Alex's fun. She allows more of the suit to twist her nipples and makes her all hot and horny. There's one more hole for her to plug. It's the hole which drives her completely wild and the suit wild along with it. The corkscrew like motion shoves the cock head deeper into her.

"Can't resist. Going to take."

Gwen's cheeks pull open and the insertion of another cock into her tight ass makes the lust in the air increasion. Their pheremones running in the air makes this feel good. Alex digs her nails into Gwen's back, with the rest of her going wild. She licks the sweat off of Gwen's back and just feels.

The cock goes into Gwen, burying about as far into her as possible. Alex releases her ass and slaps it, causing a stinging handprint to appear on Gwen's ass. She pulls completely out and drives deeper and deeper inside of her. Her cock drives further and faster inside of her. Her asshole opens up all the way for Alex.

Lucy loses herself from the pleasure. The more they pleasure each other, the more horny she gets. Lucy plays with her sensitive nipples, tweaking and releasing them. She lets out a very passionate moan and then drives the cock deeper into Lucy's throat to the point where she practically chokes on it. Lucy feels the tears rolling down her eyes the faster and fact Alex drives herself into Lucy's hot throat.

The options stun Alex. She takes every single hole she can get her suit on. The juices exploding and soaking into her suit only makes Alex thrust faster. Deep thrusts, burying deep and fast inside of her ass.

A steady slap to Gwen's ass, and a red mark appears. Another couple of spanks hits her and makes her just moan out loud. The deep thrusts drive faster and faster inside of her, thrusting into Gwen. She further edges herself inside of Gwen's tight back hole, moaning and writhing. Putting her hands on Gwen's backside and swatting it. A lovely moan escalates the deeper Alex drives herself down into Gwen.

The feeling of those holes adding pleasure and pressure makes Gwen about ready to pop. She holds back and slams as far into Alex as she will go, allowing her asshole to clutch and pump her. Alex puts her hand on Gwen's backside and gives it a very firm squeeze, before spanking it a couple more times.

She comes at all angles. Gwen's pussy and ass, and Lucy's mouth. Not to mention the wild dildos roaming around the room and slapping her partners on the flesh wherever they might land and wherever they decide to hit.

Lucy thrashes underneath Gwen's tongue bottoming out her. Her screams become almost defeaning, to the point where Alex gags her. This just adds to the feelings she's feeling and the energy which cascades through her body.

And Gwen almost collapses down from Alex hammering away at her. There's nothing she can do other than devour the last few drops of juices coming from Lucy's pussy.

Alex pulls away with a smile on her face. Both Lucy and Gwen look pretty spent and Alex does not want to burn them out too badly.

Maybe just a little bit more.

X-X-X

Kara returns to the DEO and her mind is all over the place. Astra's return does a number on her psyche. The questions of why and how much her aunt has changed. Is Kara's cherished childhood memories just one born out of nostalgia or is there something else going on?

Then there's Alex...and how...odd she's acting. Alex started acting a little bit odd after she came back from a mission to track a mysterious disturbance After that, things really got weird, just a little bit.

It's time for Kara to figure all of this out. She steps past the doors and notices a group of scientists moving over towards a large hunk of rock. It looks like it's part of an asteroid or something like that.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

"What is it?"

One of the scientists just into the air in shock. She comes face to face with Supergirl and is giddy when looking at her.

"It's...well it's just the meteor that Agent Danvers found...when she was on her mission. A team brought it back and it's…"

One of the other scientists clears his throat and gives a stern look towards the young scientist. Kara moves closer to the meteor.

"Careful, you don't want to get close to that thing. It releases spores when someone gets too close to it."

"Spores?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to give a person a heightened sense of hormones. It's temporary, at least we think it is. But, we're going to need to run some tests on it."

Kara raises her eyebrow. She can say that there's something with that meteor that affects Alex.

' _Just got to get close enough to get a shot.'_

"To be fair, we don't know what effect the spores would have an alien. Just the effect they would have on a human."

Kara stops a second later. She realizes that there's something hanging from the bottom of the meteor. The second she sees the scientists turn around, she snatches the wiggling black strand on it.

The strand tries to get away from Kara. Kara takes a test tube with a quick movement of hand and shoves the sample from inside.

"Right, I'll get out of her way."

The Girl of Steel leaves and makes sure to get out of earshot of anyone. She takes a close look at the strand. If Kara did not know any better, it's some kind of symbiotic life form. It keeps wiggling and trying to move.

"Almost like if it's trying to…."

It hits Kara. She should have figured it out to begin with, with Alex using the enhanced bullets.

She takes drastic action and takes out her cell phone. Kara sends a quick text.

**Flamebird59: So, I came across something weird. Could use your advice. Are you busy?'**

Seconds later, there's a pause on the other end.

**Oracle66: Meet me at the Clocktower.**

Kara rushes off to do so. She has a very important meeting to make.

**To Be Continued on August 31st, 2018.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The exact opposite of sunny National City is Kara's destniation. A short flight brings her to Gotham City. Things are oddly quiet for this city. She makes her way to one of the better maintained neighborhoods, which is a very polarizing opposite to the Narrows which she just flew past.

She arrives outside of a handsome clocktower looking over the city. A hand reaching forward causes a light to flash out of the clocktower. Seconds pass while the clocktower scans her.

The minute Kara is cleared, she steps into the Clocktower. An elevator opens up and allows the Girl of Steel to make her way up to the top floor.

More doors spring open and Kara comes across a very impressive array of computers lining up against the wall. She lets out a very impressed whistle in spite of herself before taking another couple of steps. The Girl of Steel comes across a large chair.

The chair spins around and an attractive redhead woman in a red blouse ,a nice skirt, stockings, and boots turns around. Her hair's clipped back in a ponytail and a pair of glasses over her eyes. She smiles and beckons Kara over.

"It's good to see you again, Kara. Or should I say, Supergirl."

"Barbara."

Barbara Gordon smiles and crosses the room. Kara meets her halfway and the two hug each other. Kara pulls away from her.

"I knew it would be a matter of time. There's really something about Kryptonians making their grand debut in catching a plane that's about to crash."

Kara answers her old college roomate with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess there's some traditions that should be kept."

She offers Kara both a chair and a cup of coffee. She takes both of them and settles down to relax in the Clocktower.

"I really wish I was here for a social call."

"Sadly, you're not."

Kara reaches into the bag and pulls out the vial. The symbiote inside tries to break free from the vial. Kara holds it back the best she can.

"That's interesting. It's most certainly a piece of the symbiote."

"And I think that it's latched onto my sister. I'm pretty sure anyway. I haven't been able to get close enough to Alex, without her trying to make a move on me."

Amusement forces itself down. Barbara hates to tell Kara about the sexual tension that Barbara sees between Kara and Alex. It's one of the more obvious things and if everyone other than Kara and Alex sees. The number of social taboos that Barbara's seen demolished through her lifetime makes the time ripe to demolish another one.

"That would be out of character. Is there anything else?"

"She and Lucy Lane were seen...well you know what they were doing!"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't see everything."

Kara sighs.

"They were having sex...and I swear I saw...well something organic when Alex was…."

"Fucking Lucy?"

Kara's glad for Barbara to help her to get to the brass tacks of the situation. She responds by nodding her head.

"Well, there's been some rumors of strange meteors falling from the sky. Smallville, I know you're as surprised as anyone else."

Oddly enough, Kara wasn't surprised, and she thinks Barbara's orgasm is on pont. Her cousin told Kara plenty of stories about the weird things he had to deal with when growing up in Smallville.

"Most of the cases were whisked away by the government if you can believe that."

Kara shakes her head.

"Do you know what branch?"

"No one really knows. There's a lot of shady figures involved. And the fact Norman Osborn disappeared when he was working on a super powered suit based off of a potential symbiote sample is telling. Then again, OsCorp's shady business practices...we don't have nearly the time to get into them right now."

Kara figures Barbara's right.

"I have a friend who has been studying the symbiotes. You want to get in touch with her?"

"Yes, please."

If there's anything that can help Alex, if she's in danger, then this friend of Barbara's.

"Gwen, this is Barbara. I need anything you have on symbiotes as soon as possible."

Barbara hangs up the phone right then and there. Kara notices the wave of frustration in her friend's face.

"Voice mail. She must be out doing something. You might want to look her up, she's at the OsCorp facility at National City."

"Really? Wish I would have known that before."

Kara finishes up her cup of coffee and smiles.

"Thanks for everything."

"Be careful. You've caught the attention of a lot of people. You've caught the attention of the wrong kind of people."

It's about the same thing that Alex previously warned her about. Kara tries to take heed of it, but she's strong, she's careful, and she'll be okay.

"Thank you again."

"Good luck."

Kara and Barbara part ways with a hug and Kara turns over to go up up and away.

There's nothing but a gust of breeze a couple seconds later. Barbara wastes no time in picking up the phone and trying to dial up Gwen one more time.

She's normally very prompt in answering the phone which causes a small level of concern for Barbara. The best thing possible is to see if she can get anything on her end and pass it onto Kara.

X-X-X

The little encounter with Lucy and Gwen leaves Alex thirsty and in need of a drink. She switches into a black skirt and a tight black tank top. The symbiote shifts into a choker device and her boots turn into thigh high boots. Thankfully, it does not go to over the top going for the fishnet stocking looks.

Come to think of it, add a shade of black lipstick and it would remind her of her post-high school, pre-DEO days. A bit too close to being Goth for her liking. Yet, there's just something about the look which Alex likes because she feels like it's so her and that's the main thing.

She steps into the bar. An attractive looking brunette woman with olive skin sits behind the bar and sips a drink. One look of the uniform shows that she's a police officer of some sort and as Alex told Lucy, she's a sucker for a woman in uniform.

The woman's forlorn expression breaks Alex's heart. She sits down behind the bar. The woman orders her drink.

"I'm buying for both of us. I want a number three."

It's a drink she's had many times before. Although, it did not quite click with Alex that this was a lesbian bar until now. The symbiote allows her to be more open with certain ones.

"Wow, you're bold...having a drink like that. Did you go through a bad breakup?"

"No, just celebrating a great new relationship."

"Without the lucky girl?"

"She'll be around sometime…."

"Maggie. Maggie Sawyer."

"Alex Danvers."

The two women shake hands and spend a second feeling each other out. Alex can see that this might go well if she plays her cards right.

"You look like someone is going through a bad break up."

"Just...my girlfriend...I really think she should move away from Gotham City. It's not working over there. I know she wants to make a difference, but it's just….it just can't be helped. We broke it off...our engagement….we broke it off cold."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry to have to do that. But I guess it wasn't something that I could avoid putting off for too long. I mean, she wants one thing, I want the other. That's not a foundation for a solid relationship. I wonder if I'm cut out for commitment sometimes."

A thought look appears on Maggie's face. Maybe she feels a bit bold, or perhaps a bit reckless after knocking together a few too many drinks.

"Sometimes, you got to spice things up to make it work."

"Mmm…"

"My girlfriend and I have an open relationship. We bring other women into my bedroom. Sometimes, you just need no strings attached sex to clear your heads. Everyone gets what they want, everyone walks away as friends."

"Isn't that such a guy…."

Alex puts her finger on Maggie's lips.

"No, it's a human thing to do. We have needs. Maybe we should get it through our heads that guys are just more honest in fulfilling those needs. Instead of trying to hurt ourselves by playing gender politics."

Magie considers Alex's words. She's really thinking about doing something she may regret in the morning. But perhaps after a couple of questionable relationships which ended in bitter break ups, she needs to try something else.

"Screw it."

"Don't you mean screw me?"

Alex moves and her hot breath hits the side of Maggie's neck. A hand moves up Maggie's leg and she feels it.

"Here?"

"Yeah, good point."

Alex motions for Maggie to follow her towards the back room. Maggie walks in a daze.

"Make sure no one comes back here."

Alex slips a couple of bills into the hands of the security guard who nods in response.

"Did you just bribe…."

The second the door shuts, Alex puts her hand on Maggie's lips and hits her with an aggressive kiss. She makes sure to make it count, to eliminate the final trace of reluctance in Maggie's body.

Maggie cannot believe she jumps into this with some woman she just met. Yet, there's a part of her who is not sorry. It will be something that will allow her to heal and to move on. Kate was just being a stubborn bitch, and now she's hurting. And now, Alex's hands are all over her body.

There's a part of Maggie who swears that Alex has more than the two hands necessary. Not that she complains about how much she touches her.

Alex pushes a hand down Maggie's pants and causes her to breath.

"This is getting you off despite the fact you know it's wrong."

Alex strokes Maggie's wet pussy lips and causes her to shift over. The lustful, and yet lazy look burning through the eyes of Maggie makes Alex just pop up in a wide ear to ear grin. She unbottons Maggie's top and reveals her chest. Alex cannot wait to put her warm mouth on it.

Now, Alex goes from breast to breast, nipple to nipple, sucking Maggie's heavenly peaks. She makes Maggie thrust her hips up into her fingers and then back against the wall.

"I'm not making you feel as good as you're making feel. Let me."

Alex hikes up her skirt to reveal the lack of panties. Maggie drops down to the ground and kneels between Alex's thighs. She goes down onto the lovely brunette.

A hand brushes Maggie's hair and looks down lovingly in her eyes. Maggie constantly and endlessly digs her tongue in and out of Alex's wet pussy. She captures more of Alex's nectar on her lips.

"I love to kiss a woman after she's went down on me."

Alex pulls Maggie up and gives her another sharp and passionate kiss. Their lips mold together, with Alex pulling back and leaving imprint marks on Maggie's mouth. Their lips smash together, with more and more passionate kisses.

"So, is this girl of yours going to show...up!"

Her voice hits a high point when Alex returns the favor and buries a finger into Maggie's gushing womanhood. She thrusts back and forth, her hips pumping against Alex, the further she shoves inside.

"She's always with me...no matter what."

Maggie's denied orgasm almost drops her down to the wall. Something wraps around Alex. Maggie tries to push away from her.

"What are you some alien or something?"

Granted, she does not have anything against aliens. Unless it's a tentacle monster who wants to eat her alive, then she has a pretty huge problem with aliens.

"No. Well not completely. She is though...and I'm not going to hurt you, baby."

Alex soothing voice and gentle touch make Maggie drop her guard ever so slightly. She wants to believe Alex and believe her she does. The two kiss each other, with building passionate hitting them on every single level. Alex puts her hand up to caress Maggie's cheek and nibble in her jaw.

Maggie lets out a soft sigh when she succumbs to what Alex is doing to her. She leans back and allows Alex to caress her body. Her legs spread open and something pokes up against it. The wild ropes of organic material rub against Maggie's body.

Naughty tentacles, well that's a kink of hers to be perfectly honest. One she keeps on the downlow, because quite frankly, Maggie never thinks she would receive it.

"Open your mouth for a surprise."

Maggie asks about it and one of the swinging dildos rams into her mouth. Maggie chokes on the cock ramming deep into her mouth and then, with primal instinct, sucks on it, because she tastes more of Alex's juices coming out of it. The nourishment is just so much.

"I knew you would be fun. The question is, how much fun do you want to have?"

The ropes loosen around Maggie. Maggie presses her chest against Alex's, breathing in hotly. She puts a hand on the back of Alex's head and grips her, pulling her in ever so closely.

"I want you. So badly. So badly I can taste it."

"Maybe I should taste you instead."

Maggie's not going to question it. First, a dip of Alex's finger down into her. The penetration of just her finger is enough to set Maggie off.

"And by the way, I'm not an alien, but my suit is. And she's the girlfriend I was speaking to."

It was the current year, who was Maggie to question who people decided to love. And speaking of love, she loves Alex pumping her fingers into her pussy until bringing them out.

"Taste how wet you are."

Maggie tastes her own juices. Throb, her pussy throbs. And she wonders just how much more Alex can give her.

"I'm going to make you tell me what I want you to do."

Her hips push against Maggie. Maggie pushes them back.

"Please. I can't handle this any more. I need you."

"You need me."

"And her."

"And her."

The rubbing against Maggie's nether rips becomes almost unbearable for her to stand. Alex attacking the lips on her face with a very hungry kiss adds to the very obvious frustration she's feeling. She's almost inside and almost ready to give Maggie pretty much everything she deserves.

Maggie's mouth opens up completely and her hunger just builds up. The further her tongue edges into her mouth, and the further she moves into her, it feels her wet pussy being rubbed. The tip of something hits her. Maggie's had toys inside of her before, although not too often. She prefers the tongues and fingers of women more than anything else.

However, this is making her question everything. Maggie lifts her leg and wraps it around Alex's waist. Pulling her in a little bit closer. Maggie takes a deep breath the second that Alex drives a little bit inside of her. The first few inches enter Maggie and she finds herself just dazed.

"You want more."

"Yes!"

Alex squeezes Maggie's hips and slips a little bit deeper inside of her. The suit stretches far and wide, the addition to it fills up Maggie's dripping hole. Alex holds onto Maggie and thrusts a little bit further into her. Their skin meets together, with the sound of sweet flesh hitting each other. Alex puts her hand on Maggie's nipple and squeezes it hard. Maggie coos at the touch.

The touches continue and Alex smiles at the fact she gets this beautiful woman very aroused indeed. Maggie pushes forward and Alex pulls back. She gains a more dominating stance.

"You've been waiting for someone to take charge for a long time. Give you what you want."

Alex's voice results in Maggie clenching her tighter. It sends a feeling of pleasure building through her loins. Alex is deep inside of Maggie, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. Their flesh connects together with rapid fire. Maggie pulls her legs around Alex's waist and allows her to enter.

Now Alex is deep inside of Maggie, she's feeling things that she never thought that she would feel. All because of this amazing woman taking control of her and stuffing her pussy full of cock. So much, so good, and so fast. Alex tightens her leg around Maggie's waist and moans loud in her ear. Maggie returns the favor.

She's losing it now and Alex knows it well. She hangs on for the ride, driving herself into Maggie. Maggie digs her nails into the back of Alex' neck and moans. Their bodies become one practically, in these tight quarters. The clenching of Maggie continues.

Maggie kisses Alex and gets the added pleasure of Alex's tongue down her throat. She imagines what the tongue would be like between her legs right now, eating Maggie out. Maggie places a hand on the back of Alex's head and drives her tongue further into Alex's mouth.

The hunger increases with Maggie slurping on his tongue. Their hips just keep pushing further and further against each other, with Maggie clenching onto Alex. She's determined to feel all of Alex and feel her really good. Maggie rests her hand on the top of Alex's hair.

Something this good should be illegal. Yet, Maggie would not be the first cop to partake in illegal activity if it was. This is the cross thought that enters her mind before a bombardment of pleasure hits her. Said bombardment strikes Maggie at all of the right angles and makes her body just explode with an endless gusher.

She feels so good.

"Just think. We're getting warmed up."

Alex licks from Maggie's shoulder blade down to her ear. She pulls out of Maggie and sits herself down on a crate. Maggie walks over and mounts the top of her.

"I shouldn't like this as much as I do."

"And yet, you do."

The brushing of the suit tentacles against her nipples makes Maggie let out a breath. She sinks down onto Alex and allows her to enter Maggie. Maggie clutches Alex with her legs, and bounces up and down.

Delirious pleasure flashes through Maggie's eyes and if she feels good, it makes Alex feel good. Alex pinches Maggie's nipple and releases it. Maggie offers a soft sigh of content when rising and dropping. Thighs smack together, with Maggie pushing all the way and hitting her. Her entire body just explodes and coats Alex's lap and addition with a rush of juices.

Feeling so good and now Alex nibbles on her nipple to make Maggie feel so much more better. Her entire body just hits a rapidly increasing peak. She bounces on Alex's lap, sending her womanhood deep and fast down onto Alex. Alex stuffs her box full.

A hand on her lower back is more than enough to set Maggie spiraling into bliss. Alex rubs her back and Maggie coos into the ear of her partner.

It reaches a little bit deep in her, while every corner of her body is massaged.

Alex feeds off of the arousal of this frustrated woman. Sometimes, people just need a good hard pounding, and Alex is ready to give it to her. Alex and the suit continue their feast.

"Don't hold back."

A very slight nibble makes Alex just wiggle on her. Alex clutches Maggie tight with the two lovers entering a very heated embrace.

"Almost there."

Maggie's passed around the point of no return. She never thought she would be riding a woman wearing some kind of alien suit, and yet there she is. It's just amazing how many turns life cna give her.

She clenches and rears back.

"That's sexy."

Alex smiles and watches Maggie arch her neck. The frustration building inside of her body shows just how vigorously Alex pumps into Maggie. She's almost at the end point.

Maggie slides her legs around Alex and repeatedly pounds herself down on her. Alex bites down on her lip and releases it a couple of times, moaning loudly as she pounds Alex's cock, closing it and clenching it.

She's going wild now and Alex is happy to be there alongside Maggie, to give her everything that she wants. The pleasure surrounds both of them the very second Alex slides up inside of her. They connect at the loins.

One final squeeze causes Alex to clench, and then release. Alex lets a flow of juices to shoot up into Maggie and paint her insides.

Things end up rather messy and sticky when the two lovely ladies come together. Alex gifts Maggie with a few more touches and makes her breath. Alex buries her face in Maggie's chest while her tentacles caress every nook and cranny of Maggie's body.

Time freezes, as Alex pulls back. Maggie sits on Alex's lap, facing her, head dropping forward. Alex cradles her arm underneath Maggie's head.

"My place is just around the corner, you know. If you think you can make it to the bedroom."

"I'll make an effort to try."

The two kiss one more time before Maggie finds the clothes that had been strewn across the room.

One of the tentacles shoot out of the suit and comes close to grabbing Maggie when she's bent over.

"Down, girl."

The tentacle droops like a puppy dog being reprimanded. Maggie cannot help and smile.

**To Be Continued on 9/4/2018.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Faster than a speeding bullet, Supergirl blasts through the air. She has numerous questions in her mind, and also more conern hits her hard. She hopes Gwen is able to help her. Given that Barbara gave her recommendation, and Kara trusts Barbara, she really thinks that there will be no problem at all.

A loud thump echoes from off to the side. For a brief second, Kara thinks that it's the usual problem, perhaps someone car jacking something, robbing a bank, or trying to pull off something which demands her attention. Kara does an about face, and turns around to go against something.

Three large drones blast in the air. They start circling around her in the air. Kara positions herself for the battle. A missile shoots through the air. Kara whip forward and punches one of the miniature missiles out of mid air. There's a small explosion which echoes.

Kara blasts another drone with the heat vision.

Three more come out from behind her. The Girl of Steel springs back and bounces up from the drones. Her blood boils at these things coming at her. Kara swings back and smashes one of them.

"I'm sick of this!"

One of them shoots a beam of light at her and another fires an electrified cable. Kara catches the cable and snaps back to kick the drone down. She whips the drone back into one of the buildings.

"Get out of the way!"

Kara's hot blooded-temper hits another level. She pulls the slack jawed civilians off of the ground and puts them out of the way. The minute she sets them down, the drones give chase. Kara snaps her hand back and hits it with a punch.

Glass and metal shatter from her fist smashing into the drone. She pulls back with the drone circling around her. Two beams of light fire. Kara dodges the beams only to find they come back around her. She spins around and nails one of the drops. The drone drops down to the ground.

Kara flips into the air and the final drone chases her. It retracts with a pair of wings. A beam blasts at her and three spheres shoot at her. Kara avoids the spheres and hits one of them hard. She bounces the spheres back with two more punches. The spheres vanish and then come back from underneath her.

They shoot Kara up into the air from the hypergravity. She flips into the air and comes down onto the top of the drone. The drone heats up and knocks Kara backwards. She flies back and bounces off of the wall of the building. The gargoyle she stands on gets shot.

Kara swoops down from underneath and catches the falling gargoyle. Her heart beats a little bit faster.

' _Go to the left, and then up, get that away from the city.'_

A net wraps Kara up. A glowing green jagged crystal comes out of the drone at her. Kara rips herself free from the last minute and pivots before smashing into the drone. The drone flies to the ground. Kara smashes the drone repeatedly until it sputters to a stop.

The Girl of Steel drops down onto her knees and takes in a deep breath. She notices something in the side of the drone. Some kind of power source or something. Kara pries open the side of it and rips it out.

Kryptonite, only red instead of green. Why would anyone use any kind of Kryptonite as a power source? Kara's anger clutches the red stone into her hand and digs it inside.

"Are you okay, Supergirl?"

"Yeah! Fine! Thanks!"

Kara's statement is clipped. People look at her. One of the drones starts hovering up off of the ground, until Kara curb stomps it into the ground. She gives them an angry expression. They all scatter back, all muttering among themselves. Supergirl's having a bad day and none of them want to be around.

She notices a piece of the drone with a company logo on it. Kara studies it with furious intent in her eye.

"OsCorp. Imagine that."

Given all of the shady things OsCorp had been involved with, Kara's really not too happy about them having Supergirl seeking drones.

She hovers above the ground. A second later, one of the humans snaps a picture at her, with the drone clutching at her hand. She thinks about swooping down and grabbing the camera phone before hurling it.

' _Not worth it.'_

Kara continues her trip to OsCorp, the red Kryptonite and drone piece clutching in her hand. The Girl of Steel's hair hits her face the faster she flies.

Perhaps it's not the best attitude to have in public, but why should she act different than anyone else? Why should she become some emotionlessly drone? She's sick of that attitude on Krypton and now she's extremely sick of that attitude on Earth.

The sound of a phone ringing is something that Kara ignores.

"Cat."

She shakes her head.

"She can wait. Time for her to learn she's not the center of the universe. Maybe she'll treat me with respect."

X-X-X

Gwen positions herself in front of the lab table. She's trying to get to the bottom of what's happening to Lucy. Alex is a lot easier to figure out. The suit's bonded with her and it's a deep bond. They're in harmony and obviously removing the suit would be deadly for both Alex and the suit. They have come to the understanding.

The spores Lucy ingested in the meteor are another thing entirely. Gwen bites down on her lip and carefully looks over everything. She taps a finger on the table and things about it.

' _Maybe Lucy's going to give birth to a symbiote.'_

That particularly seedy thought makes Gwen shake her head. She decides to get down to business. If she had to guess, the spores altered Lucy's DNA somewhat. She has strength, speed, agility, and enhanced durability and reflexes. Combined with the military training she already had, that would see how competent Lucy is.

She could do some real good in the world. The only thing Gwen's worried is how the military would exploit it. Then again, she's afraid about how her company will exploit her powers should they learn.

A rush of air from outside of the building causes Gwen's neck to snap back. She notices someone force the window to the lab open. She reaches over to trigger the alarm, only to find out that it's Supergirl.

The look in Supergirl's eyes causes Gwen's arm to stiffen, but she relaxes a little bit.

"Supergirl?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this!"

Supergirl hurls the crumpled up piece of drone at Gwen's feet.

"What?"

"What does it look like?"

Gwen senses some hostility coming from her voice. However, if she was attacked by drones, Gwen understands the hostility, even though she wishes Supergirl can take the angry tone out of her voice.

"It looks like OsCorp's security drones."

"These security drones attacked me. And they were powered by this."

Supergirl wiggles the piece of red rock in front of her. Gwen reaches for it, only for Supergirl to pull it away.

"It's Red Kryptonite."

"Yeah, I know. Why does OsCorp have Red Kryptonite?"

Gwen thinks that's a pretty damn good question all things considered. She has some ideas about people who could be looking to replicate Kryptonite. She understands Superman had problems with Red Kryptonite.

"I don't know. We can find out."

Kara relaxes a little bit. Perhaps she should not roast Gwen. She's not running the show after all. A few seconds later, and Kara calms down.

"We can find out. Just get rid of the Kryptonite."

"I think that I'll hold onto it."

Supergirl's eyes narrow when she notices Gwen running some tests on something. Her curiosity gets the better of her.

"What's this?"

"An experiment."

She notices the computer running a simulation on something. It has a reading of the same spores that the DEO studied. She grabs Gwen's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping a friend."

"What have you done to Alex Danvers?"

Gwen takes a few seconds to realize something.

"She's fine. I swear...she left a little bit ago. I can call her if you would like."

Kara shoves Gwen over the table.

"You better not have done anything to her. I swear, I'll rip your head off."

"Yeah, you need to lose the Kryptonite now."

Gwen jumps up over the table and wrestles the Kryptonite away from Kara. She pulls it away and causes the chunk of Red kryptonite out of her hand.

The scratches on Kara's hand indicates that she still has the affect of the Red Kryptonite. Kara's hot blooded mood brings her hand down and pulls Gwen up off of the ground. Gwen struggles against Kara's attack.

"We can just talk about this. I'm helping Alex and Lucy...they were affected by a meteor. Alex has been bonding the suit. I'm making sure she can control it."

Kara's eyes glow red.

"You should be finding a way to get the suit off of her, not encouraging her. Nothing good can come from a suit like that."

"Let go of me. I can't breath."

"You're going to tell me how to get the suit off of her."

"You can't...not without hurting her."

"You're a liar!"

"I'm not a liar. I'm telling you the truth. You don't want to hurt Alex. I don't want to either. She's important to you, isn't she?"

Gwen takes a couple of breaths, and Kara's grip loosens around her.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Come on Kara, stay with him."

"Tell me where she is."

"She left...after we...well after we talked."

Kara's super heightened sense of smell gets a whiff of Alex on Gwen.

"You did more than talk. You've been corrupting my sister."

"Are you just jealous that you didn't have a chance to be with her first?"

That was the wrong thing for her to say. Kara's fist contracts around Gwen.

Gwen decides enough is enough and she pushes away from Supergirl. The exertion of strength causes Supergirl to fly back. She blasts Supergirl with a stinging blast. Another couple of blasts fire and hit Supergirl in the face.

"Cell Nine, Open!"

The cell in the back of the lab opens up. Gwen grabs Kara and judo-throws her into the cell. She's glad for those self defense lessons and even more glad for the spider strength to augment them.

Kara rushes in only to find a shield to block her. She pounds on the force field.

"I'll find out about the drones, the Red Kryptonite, and get your sister back here. But, you need to take five and I can't get any of this done."

Gwen makes sure the doors of the labs to the main OsCorp building is shut. Thankfully, she showed Alex a special entrance which allows her to get inside.

Supergirl's mood improves very little thanks to being inside of a cage which appears to be designed to hold Kryptonians. The red solar energy drains her power batteries, and she's riled up. She smashes into the cell and causes another flicker of energy. A couple of punches bounce against the wall.

"Just wait."

"Yeah, you'll make me hurt. I've got the advantage here, Supergirl."

Gwen's phone rings. She scoops it up and answers it.

"Talk to me."

"It's me, Gwen, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, I've been busy."

"Well, just to give you the heads up, I sent a friend of mine to ask you about your research on the Symbiote."

"Would this friend be Supergirl?"

A long pause follows over the phone. Gwen's very happy to strike Barbara speechless over the phone, at least for a second.

"Why? Is she here?"

Gwen whistles and takes a second to ask the question.

"Yeah, she's here. There's a problem. Have you been monitoring the news feed?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with drones attacking Supergirl and her having a bit of a flip out."

"Yeah, something like that. Someone in this company sent the drones after her and someone has been doing experiments on Kryptonite. You know about Red Kryptonite?"

"Mmm...yeah. I know the results are unpredictable."

Gwen steals a look at Supergirl and she continues to seeth in right anger.

"And I don't think she's going to like me, even if the effects wear off. I'm working with Alex Danvers...the two of them are…."

"Sisters."

She figures its something along those lines to be perfectly honest. One look at Kara's burning eyes tells Gwen all she needs to know and the frustration which builds in this situation.

"I better call her then."

"Yeah, you really should. If nothing else, she might be able to calm Kara down."

Gwen reaches over to the cell phone and rings up Alex. She really hopes that she picks up. The angry Kryptonian off to one side of the room distracts her very so slightly, and the pounding on the cell continues to grow in greater prominence. The harder Kara pounds, the more her fists rattle against the cage.

She does feel for Alex, she feels for her a whole lot. And with Kara as well. Gwen really wants to know who is responsible for the drones, but one mystery at a time.

X-X-X

Somehow, Alex and Maggie make it to Maggie's bedroom, although their clothes end up making it on the ground a lot quicker. Well Maggie's dones, these days, Alex's clothes are very much a part of her body.

The two of them lie in bed, with Alex's arms wrapping tightly around Maggie and holding her in closely. Maggie lets out a breath. Her holes still ache from the encounter with the woman. It's amazing how a hook-up like this really puts things in perspective.

"Thank you for giving me what I needed. I might have done something that I regretted otherwise."

"It was my pleasure."

A kiss plants on the side of Maggie's ear and Alex starts kissing down her neck some more. Maggie shudders, as Alex looks to be turning on again. Maggie cannot resist Alex if she wants to take the lead.

The ringing of Alex's phone on the bed snaps Maggie out of her feelings of bliss.

"Technology ruins the moment. Not for the first time in my life either."

Alex turns around. She better get the phone, in case it's work or something. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Gwen's voice on the tone has a certain tone in which puts Alex really on alert.

"I don't want to upset you, but your sister came by for a visit. And she was really upset with me, because drones attacked."

"My sister…."

"I know who your sister is."

Alex realizes things are going to get really bad.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just come down here. Maybe you can calm her down. I've got her secured, but I'm not confident it's going to hold forever."

"I'll be there."

Alex hangs up the phone and turns to Maggie who sits up on the bed. The bed sheets hang alluring off of her as she rises, which makes Alex a bit frustrated she has to leave.

"What is it?"

"Family emergency My sister."

There's a moment where Maggie considers and nods.

"Sorry, I had to dash."

"No, if it's something that happened with your sister, you really should go."

Alex thanks her for understanding. She moves off, wondering what to do next. And the fact there's drones that attacked her sister makes a primal part of Alex want to rip apart the person behind it.

**To Be Continued on 9/7/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Gwen leans back in the chair and waits for Alex's arrival at OsCorp. Every now and then, she checks in on Kara. Other than the occasional glowering glare, things are rather calm. Gwen taps her fingers lightly on the desk and returns to study the piece of Red Kryptonite. There's a small part of her who wishes she has a more prominent sample to look into, to really see what they're dealing with.

Best Gwen figures is someone attempts to replicate the regular Kryptonite because given the makeup of this rock, it's not naturally occuring. Which means there's someone at OsCorp who has been studying actual Kryptonite. The more Gwen finds out about what's been going on in this company, the more unsettling red flags raise in the back of her mind.

Footsteps come from the hallway and the side entrance opens. Alex steps into the room and Kara's attention turns from the cell right into Alex.

"Alex?"

"Kara, I'm here."

"You need to get that suit off. Now, it's…."

"The suit's fine. We've become one with each other."

"No...you don't understand…."

Alex holds her hand up with a smile. Kara tries to break free from the force field and she's breathing heavily. Gwen gives Alex a light squeeze of her shoulder.

"She still has trace amounts of Red Kryptonite infection, I'm afraid. It's going to take a long time before she burns it out."

"A burst of adrenaline causes the infection to leave."

A few seconds pass with Gwen realizing what Alex said. Alex smiles at Gwen.

"You got to let me in."

Gwen scoops up a metallic bracelet and slips it onto Alex's wrist.

"This will allow you to bypass the forcefield."

Alex responds with a nod and steps over past the room. She steps through the shield and comes face to face with her sister. Alex extends a hand and cups Kara's cheek. She lightly and lovingly strokes the cheek, making sure Kara's bright eyes lock onto hers.

"You've been having a bad day. We both know that. But that's fine because I'm here to make things better."

"Alex...you shouldn't…."

"We should...and you know you want to deep down. It's the thing we've both wanted for years."

Kara makes the first move, attacking Alex with an extremely aggressive kiss. Alex returns the favor, putting her hand on the back of Kara's head and repeatedly pushing her tongue down the throat of the Girl of Steel. Their warm mouths smack together, with tongues fighting for each other.

Alex puts her hands on Kara's back and runs her hands down it in a soothing way. The kiss deepens and Alex pulls away. Kara moves in to suck on Alex's neck. The suit retracts a little bit to give Kara access.

The inhibitions in Kara's mind fade away and now she's giving into her base emotions. She wants Alex and wants her so bad. The suit appears to react in one with her mind, moving down and giving a nice little glimpse of Alex's round, perky breasts. Do they seem a little bit firmer than Kara remembers?

Kara leans in and kisses Alex several times on the neck before moving down and burying her face in Alex's cleavage.

"That's it baby. Suck them. They belong to you. Oh, make me feel good, little sis."

More kisses follow and Alex lovingly strokes the back of Kara's hair. Her hunger increases with Kara getting further and further down until the point where she's on her knees between Alex's legs. Said legs spread apart, those warm thighs waiting for Kara.

Suddenly, Kara slides her tongue down into Alex's gushing pussy. She hits all of the hot spots, making Alex thrust her hips back and forth to meet Kara's probing tongue. Her eyes fade in and out, her breathing only gets even more prominent. The harder Kara shoves her tongue inside, the more better this feels.

"Lick my cunny. Make me feel good. You know you want to make me feel good."

Kara knows she wants to make Alex feel good. The sweet juices come into her mouth. Alex's hands cup the back of her head and the extensions from the suit also work their sinful magic. They stroke every inch of Kara's body.

On the other side of the shield, Gwen watches. She wonders how far this will go. Despite that thought, she decides not to get involved, just allowing this to play out between these two lovely sisters, indulging in each other, as it should be. As it should be.

Kara's mouth pulls away from Alex's dripping hot pussy. Alex puts a hand underneath her sister's jaw and pulls her up. The two engage in another lip on lip action, with Alex digging her warm tongue deep into Kara's mouth. Kara sucks on Alex's tongue and now Alex wraps her arms, along with the extensions of the suit around Kara's body. The two hunger for each other, with Kara pushing Alex against the wall.

However, Alex turns the tables rather quickly on her sister. More kisses and both women moan. They get highly aggressive. Alex lifts up Kara with the suit and throws her down on the cot inside of the cell. She climbs on top of Kara, straddling her thighs. The suit extends into multiple tentacles.

The end of the tentacles swell and multiple swinging dildos waver over Kara's face and taunts her ever so slightly. A tiny amount of drool comes on the tip of Kara's tongue, bubbling on her chin. Alex rubs her tentacle cock against Kara's mouth and she sucks it so very hard. Her eyes pop open, practically drooling in the process. She cannot resist what's happening to her.

With one of the cocks now into Kara's mouth, Alex decides to explore her sister even more. A wicked smile enters her body as two of the extensions turn into clamps and then clamp down onto Kara's nipples. Her breasts swell another size because of the infection of the Red Kryptonite and Alex explores how sensitive like that.

"You like when I touch your tits, baby girl?"

Kara nods her head, moaning around the cock which slams into her mouth. Alex knows how to hit all of the right buttons, at all of the right angles.

Alex feels her sister getting highly aroused. Kara mumbles something from behind the cock.

"You shouldn't really talk with your mouth full."

More of the tentacles brush over Kara's jaw line and stain her face with Alex's juices. This is done so Alex can lean in and kiss away at the point of Kara's jaw, sucking the juices off the best she can. Alex sends her hand on the underside of Kara's jaw and cups it before hitting her with more passionate kisses.

Regardless, Kara's legs opening up gives Alex enough hin. Watching her sister's sweet pink pussy just bubble over the top, ready to be fucked, ready to be pleasured in every such way sets a fire in Alex. One which cannot be extinguished by any means whatsoever. Alex holds her hands over Kara's chest and presses down, making her just moan slightly.

Kara's legs scissor Alex's hips and pulls her in. The suit, having a wicked mind of it's own, grows a big hanging cock, which drips it's juices. The massive member is about ready to enter Kara.

The dildo slides out of Kara's mouth slowly, but surely.

"So eager."

"Yes, I'm so eager. You don't know how long I've wanted you like this. To fuck me."

The word sound so spicy and so sexy on Kara's tongue and lips. Alex decides to give her mouth another kiss, while pressing their bodies. Their particular ailments cause their bodies to develop in the areas of the hips, breasts, and legs a little bit more. Making their skin softer and more receptive to touches.

Gwen holds down onto the pencil and makes some notes. Trying ignore the burning feeling erupting inside of her pussy, knowing what might happen if she ignores it for too much longer.

Tongues and bodies of the two Danvers sisters increase the lust they feel for each other. It builds up to a certain point ,with Kara grinding on top of Alex. She suddenly rolls Alex over with her strong legs and puts her hands on Alex's chest, squeezing her breasts.

A wicked smile passes over Kara's lips when staring down on Alex.

"I have you."

"Maybe...but just because you're on top…."

Alex slides into Kara, swelling her addition until it stuffs her tight pussy completely full. Making Kara tremble and twitch the very second Alex slides into her body.

"It does not mean that you're in control. Not now, and not by a longshot."

A long push brings the member deep into Kara's tightening pussy. She really feels everything and by everything, she means everything. Everything about this situation sliding deep into her welcoming and inviting pussy. She cannot hold on forever and she gives into herself, riding Alex. Her body bounces up and down on Alex's cock, like there's no tomorrow.

She has her sister right her and a sheen of sweat runs down Kara's body. It's not just the Red Kryptonite now, it's also some primal lust and instinct.

"That's it. Give into yourself. Submit...this is what we want."

The thought of submitting to her sister makes Kara clench up and release Alex from her pussy. She grabs on tight to her and moans. Alex puts her hands on Kara's legs and then squeezes her hips to force Kara to come all the way down.

She's fuller and feels better than anyone imagines before. Kara slides her wet pussy up and down on Alex's pole, taking more and more into her. Her hot walls clamp down onto Alex and releases it with a couple more pumps. The Girl of Steel really wants to feel Alex and wants to feel her come. She's bubbling with excitement, the type of excitement which cannot be measured in mere words.

Alex bites down on her lip when Kara rides her. Every now and then, Kara leans in and presses their chests together. A very sexy and extremely aggressive makeout session follows. Alex puts her hands on the back of Kara's head, guiding her in with a hungry, hungry makeout session. Alex kisses Kara's jawline and then pulls away from her a scant few seconds later to leave her breathing and wanting more.

And Kara's more sure to get more.

"Damn it Alex, you're making me come. No one has ever made me feel like that."

"Oh, you mean like this."

Alex's suit goes wild, squeezing Kara's breasts and ass while she bounces. It smeers Kara in those lovely juices and makes her just look that much more sexy. Kara bounces up and down, sliding as much of herself deep onto the massive extension Alex shoves into her body.

"Yes...like that...exactly like that. Oh, Rao, this is...it's in me so deep."

She extends past the normal capabilities. The suit digs into Kara, kissing her womb and making her just go completely insane with more lust. Kara's clamping walls work Alex over, releasing her.

"Come for me, sister."

Kara comes for Alex, comes for her as hard as possible. Alex enjoys her sister's silken walls sliding up and down, stimulating her nerve endings with as much pleasure as possible. Her suit completely soaks into Alex, making her just moan in a never ending loop of pleasure.

"Come for me, sister."

Those words repeat, almost on an endless loop. Kara smacks her thighs down onto Alex, repeatedly and endlessly driving herself down. She's so close, she can feel everything just building up to a peak point.

Alex is about ready to come and come hard. The friction building between both of their bodies reaches a certain point that not even Alex can deny herself for very long. She reaches into Kara and then finds herself going completely insane. She gives Kara the gift of an orgasm.

Both sisters draw themselves closer together, the bond they share hitting an entirely new level as they come alongside each other. The horniness their bodies feel upon this explosion cannot be matched by anything. Kara clamps down onto Alex and releases her.

The two shudder off to a stop, their legs opening up and closing on each other. Kara drops her head onto Alex chest and pulls away.

Watching Kara hover in the air off to the side makes this just all that more enticing. Alex's suit stretches and wraps around Kara, spreads apart.

Alex focuses on one thing, namely Kara's tight untouched back entrance. Something that Alex just has to take. She cannot resist the feel and the pull of Kara's virgin asshole before her.

"Alex...you're...oooh that's dirty."

A couple of small licks into Kara's asshole tastes how sweet it is. All of her is sweet. Alex makes sure to hold Kara into place, spreading her back hole.

"You've given it up so willingly, I have to take you."

"In my…."

"Yes...right there."

Alex fingers Kara's ass right there. She has to touch her sister, skin on skin, far more intimate than the suit. Alex uses her other hand, fingering Kara's front hole and making her make the most lovely sounds. The amount of juices flowing out when Alex fingers Kara's asshole and pussy at the same time astounds her.

"Taste this."

A juice-stained finger slams into Kara's mouth. Kara slurps her own juices off of Alex's finger, practically tingling in excitement with the finger sliding as far into her mouth as humanly possible. There's a few more sucks and then Alex pulls back.

Alex pulls Kara onto her lap. The tentacles lock into place, rolling all over Kara's body. Kara takes a couple of hungry breaths with two of the them turning into clamps when squeeze Kara's tight butt cheeks and then pull them together. Lubrication, Kara's own juices the suit sucks up, coats the inside of her asshole.

Finally, in a blink of an eye, Kara feels her anal virginity be taken.

"Oh, that's so big."

"Just relax."

Alex soothing words and gentle kisses makes Kara relax a little bit. She has to trust her sister, trust that Alex has her best interests in mind. Another slide of the large cock into Kara's tight back hole makes her bite down on her lip with hunger. She wiggles around, smacking her ass cheeks down onto Alex the very second she's inside.

"I'm relaxing. It's so good. You're in me so deep. It's so good right about now."

"Yes, honey, it's good."

Alex squeezes Kara's firm breast. She releases the bouncing flesh. The soft moans Kara gives stun Alex.

"I'm going to fuck you in your tight little ass. Is this making you feel good?"

"Yes."

"Good, because it feels really god as well. Supergirl has a super ass. Who would have thought it?"

Kara's eyes flood over in a haze of lust. Every time Alex digs her nails into her backside, is a time where Kara feels her go deeper inside. The hunger only doubles down, with Alex pulling almost out and then slamming into Kara. The slap of flesh against flesh rocks Kara's entire body.

"Touch me."

Alex is more than happy to run her hands over her sister's body. Kara keeps pushing back and forth, allowing the phallus to slide inside of her. Her tight hole clamps down and releases itself.

"You're going to feel good. You're going to feel good. I bet you're about ready to cum, aren't you?"

Kara responds with an eager nod. Yes. The heat building up in her body is becoming too much. Her pleasure is bubbling over to the surface. Alex buries deep inside of Kara, going a little bit deeper with each push. Kara releases Alex from her ass cheeks and then tightens them around her again.

"It's really good. You're making me feel...mmm"

"Oh, I know I am. And I know you're feeling beyond great."

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoes. Alex spanks Kara's ass and causes a loud scream of lust to come from her horny baby sister. Alex pushes deeper and deeper.

Her eyes lock into Gwen who is caught with a hand down her panties. She's not able to join and Alex would not allow her to join right now. However, she's more than happy to allow this live-action hentai, complete with tentacle porn, play out in front of Gwen's eyes.

"I'm going to…."

One of the greedy appendages shoves into Kara's warm pussy. Kara bites down on her lip and cannot really do anything other than register pleasure. And it's a lot of pleasure as it turns out. The pressure in her loins releases and allows Alex to soak up the juices.

This action brings Alex ever so closer. She edges herself a bit closer to the tipping point, with Alex ramming deep inside of her. Hitting every point on Kara, exploring all of the spots which she learns sets her baby sister off. Drives her completely and utterly mad. A few pushes inside of her and causes her body to just gush completely over. Alex shoves her tentacle deeper and deeper inside of her, it swelling.

Now Kara's double stuffed and loving every last minute of her. She can hardly keep herself breathing, and then she bounces, a bit harder and harder onto Alex. Her heart pumps, getting stronger, getting the burst of adrenaline which is needed. This is really getting her off. Alex clamps her nipples as well.

"You have to be getting close."

"Honey, I am. Believe me."

Gwen checks the vitals with a shaky hand. Kara's infection is sweated out a long time ago. The exertion of sex did it.

She guesses sex solves a lot of problems.

Alex folds her hands against Kara's chest and squeezes her bouncing breasts. A couple more touches and Kara's completely over the edge. She just moans even more.

"I want to feel you one more time, your body sizing up with the pleasure. You do like this? You do like the pleasure, don't you?"

"YESSSS!"

Kara draws out that declaration in the most sexy way possible. This allows Alex to keep sinking herself deeper into Kara's back passage, hammering her. She gets closer, and closer. Her sexy younger sister, bouncing on her lap, going ass first down onto Alex's cock causes a pleasure to rise through her body.

Alex leans in, wrapping her arms tight around Kara, breasts pressing against her back. She sucks on Kara's neck and ear lobe, both actions resulting in a very hungry moan coming from Kara.

They both hit their peak at the same time, both sharing their climax with each other.

Kara's toes curl and she's very glad that she's under the red solar lamps. Otherwise, heat vision might blast from her eyes, like the first time she tried to masturbate. Thankfully, there was a fire extinguisher on hand and the the curtains only got slightly burned, but it was still mortifying to deal with at the time.

Alex drags out Kara's orgasm at a leisurely pace. Her suit swells up and coats the inside of Alex's dripping hole, shoving more and more inside of her.

Everything tapers off rather quickly, with Kara dropping her head down onto Alex's face.

Both sisters flash a very frustrated Gwen Stacy a smile.

X-X-X

In the aftermath, Kara cuddles against her sister with Alex lightly stroking Kara's hair. Alex gently kisses Kara on the shoulder, moving up to the side of the neck, and hitting her ear lobe.

"I hope you know I'll do anything to make my sister happy."

"Yes...and I understand it's not hurting you...you've found a way to bond with it…"

"Her."

"Sorry, pronouns."

"It's fine, she understand she's not going to flip out completely. We're communicating together, becoming one with each other, and now...now we're together...we can be closer than ever."

Kara gives a very light smile. She feels like she's on a high after what happened.

"I like that."

"And about your aunt, I should have told you about the other Kryptonians here. If nothing else, so you can deal with them."

Kara responds with a nod. She's glad Alex has come to this conclusion. Regardless of the fact, what's done is done, and they just need to move forward in their relationship. She squeezes Alex's hand and smiles.

"Just to let you know, the Red Kryptonite is out of your system."

In the aftermath, they almost forgot about Gwen. Almost, but not quite. Both Alex and Kara turn their attention to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that...I know now that you weren't behind this. And you were only trying to help Alex. But, I have one question?"

Gwen motions for Kara to ask the question and she does.

"How did you hurl a Kryptonian across the room? Especially one who wasn't holding back."

"I was bitten by a spider."

Kara raises her eyebrow. She's sure there's some kind of interesting story.

"Oh, and you should know that while some of the more...toxic affects of the Red Kryptonite is out of your system, it's increased your ability to absorb and retain solar radiation."

Kara's eyes drift downward and it occurs to her where all of the extra solar power is going to be stored. The swelling is not going down.

"I'm going to need a bigger bra."

"I want to keep you over night for observation."

"That's fine...no one will...no one knows about this, right?"

"Yeah, I've taken every step to make sure you're hidden, at the risk of my job."

Guilt hits Kara and she starts to apologize before Gwen waves it off.

"Some things are worth the risk. I'm going to nose around in the database, to see if I can find anything about the drones. I have my suspicions about who made them."

Unfortunately, Gwen cannot accuse on mere suspicion alone.

**To Be Continued on 9/11/2018.**

**Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

An abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of National City is not the best place for Astra to conduct a meeting. Never the less, it's one where she will not be discovered. An encounter with her niece and the DEO causes Astra to avoid capture.

She's been carefully observing everything. Including Kara going public as this Supergirl. At this very moment, she's beloved by the people. Astra knows better than anyone else how that can change in a beat of an eye. A beloved hero gets turned into a demented villain. She liberated the people of the Argo Valley, prevented Zod's siege, and helped send him to the Phantom Zone. And she went from war hero to the planet's most wanted the second she went against the narrative of the council.

Astra hates to see her niece have the same faith. The doors open up and break Astra out of her thoughts.

"We have her, General."

A useless pathetic worm of a man whimpers as he's dragged across the home. He's lowlier than the vermin Astra crushes underneath her boot. His glasses come ascrew from his place.

"Please...please...I'll give you anything that you want."

"Donald Menken."

The man's eyes widen when he comes face to face with a very intimidating looking woman.

"Who...who…"

"I am General Astra, of Krypton. And you are Donald Menken, the right hand man of Norman Osborn."

"No one has seen Mr. Osborn since the accident."

"And yet, drones which can attack my people have been deployed against Supergirl."

Menken whimpers at the eyes of Astra on him. It's not sweat rolling down his leg right about now. Astra picks up Menken by the scruff of his neck.

"I understand OsCorp has been working with the government. You're going to tell me who Mr. Osborn was working for before his disappearance."

"I don't know….all I know is the only people who can authorize a drone strike is Mr. Osborn and...and…."

Menken fakes fainting until Astra lightly taps on his neck. She hits the nerve endings at the precise angle to snap Menken back to life.

"Who, Menken? Who?"

"Octavius...Doctor Otto Octavius...he disappeared as well. I swear….I don't know where...but you could look for Smythe."

"Smythe."

"Alestair Smythe...he's the one who built the drones, on Mr. Osborn's orders. He may have been the one who got into business with the people in the government."

"And you must have given him the orders to get the drones ready because they were not active as of this morning. Which means someone gave you the orders."

Menken sees a flash of a transmission with the message he received earlier today, to tell Smythe to send the drones out to target Supergirl. He's caught with his pants down and not in the fun way either.

"I...I...I swear I was just following orders."

"I see."

Astra allows Menken to drop to the ground. She does not need to hold him because at this time, he can do little more than to scurry back like a cockorach.

"You're just a soldier, following his general's orders."

Menken asks for a nod.

"You're a puppet as well. Whoever sent you the message, you obviously believe it was Norman Osborn or Otto Octavius, even if it wasn't. Am I correct?"

Astra presses the heel of her boot dangerously close to Menken's inner thigh. He finds himself unable to move.

"YES! BUT I SWEAR I DID NOT DO ANYTHING MORE THAN I WAS TOLD!"

The General leans down and grabs Menken around the neck.

"I believe you. I believe you're a useless worm and a stooge. But, you've given me a name which I can follow up on. They will not take us down. We will build our new world."

"You aliens are…."

Menken realizes that it's best not to finish this sentence around a woman who can crush him like an insect. The cockroach quivers.

"Take him to the holding cell. I'll decided what I want to do with him later."

If Menken knows any more information, being in solitary for a long amount of time would squeeze it out of him. The breathing and frustrated tone going through Menken escalates when the two guards move him over to the cell. This leaves Astra standing, and hovering slightly.

"General...what is your next move?"

"I think it's time for us to get in touch with my niece."

The cadet narrows her head and eyes Astra.

"Are you sure that's wise, General? Given what happened last time? We still haven't found a way to shield you against the effects of…."

"I know what I'm doing."

Astra's more intrigued about the human's suit more than anything. Regardless, it's long overdue she has a chat with her niece. Astra steps closer to the exit. Pausing for a brief moment, she turns around to address the cadet.

"Vala, inform Non and his team that we will be standing down until we unearth the source of who sent the drones at Supergirl."

Vala responds with a nod and gives a bow towards Astra before slipping into the distance. This leaves the General alone to consolidate her thoughts.

X-X-X

Gwen figures that it might be time to lower the shields. The second it drops, Kara rises to her feet and smiles. She approaches Gwen.

"So, no hard feelings about me throwing you across the lab?"

The Girl of Steel moves in and puts her hand on Gwen's shoulder. A small plays on the corner of Kara's lips.

"If there's no hard feelings that I got in your face and accused you of attacking me with drones and also doing something to hurt my sister. Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's all water under the bridge. As for the drones, I'm working on finding it. Of course, I doubt that the person who sent the drones are going to want anyone to find out any time soon."

"I guess you're right."

Kara closes in closer on Gwen and caresses her cheek. The two lovely ladies move an inch closer to each other and closes the gap with a very tender kiss. Kara's lips taste as sweet as honey over hers and Gwen cannot help and linger for a little bit with the kiss. She puts a hand on the back of Kara's head and deepens the kiss. Kara's throat opens up for Gwen to deeply shove her tongue inside.

"Of course, I'm right."

Kara pulls away from Gwen and leaves a strand of saliva between both of their mouths. She leans in and kisses Gwen a couple more times on the mouth.

"I hope you ladies didn't forget I'm there."

Alex reaches underneath Kara's breasts and gives them a squeeze. She kisses her sister's neck and then leaves a couple of love bites on it.

"I wouldn't ever forget about you Alex."

She lets out this tone in a soft and very pleasant moan. Alex nibbles her way down the back of Kara's neck and leaves her lips in the perfect point. She sucks on Kara's neck and then Kara turns around to kiss her.

Gwen drops down to the ground and spreads Kara's legs. Her pussy calls for Gwen and Gwen needs to make sure these lips taste as sweet as the lips she just kissed a short time ago.

Thankfully, they do, and Gwen just gives a very soft smile. She goes down onto kara sucking on her lips.

Sexual pleasure bombards Kara on two levels. Alex kissing her lips and Gwen spreading her legs to lick her sweet pussy. Not to mention Gwen rubbing her soft hands all over her thighs and sticking to her on all angles.

Gwen and Alex lock hands with each other, with Kara pinned between them. Alex pulls herself away from Kara's heaving chest and smiles.

"I have an idea."

Gwen's just the slightest bit intrigued by the way Alex frames this one. She breaks into an ear to ear smile.

"I'll all ears."

Kara whines a little bit at Gwen breaking away from eating her out. Gwen pushes her fingers of her right hand into Kara's oozing snatch and starts pumping her. The fingering, the rapid and intense fingering eases Kara's burden and frustration. She clamps down and lets out a very passionate moan in response.

"Give me your other hand."

Alex locks hands with Gwen. A few seconds pass as a small piece of the suit oozes up Alex's arm and starts to crawl up Gwen's. There's a second where Gwen appears a very small amount reluctant.

"Sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, you'll done, you'll come back to me. Won't you, girl?"

The symbiote reacts to Alex words and they smile. Gwen experiments with the symbiote piece Alex gives her, allowing it to crawl up Kara's legs.

"Oh, Rao, just strike me down."

"But, if you get struck down, you won't be able to feel what happens next."

Her hot box gushes and opens itself up for the intrusion. The intrusion edges up Kara's wet slit and slides deep inside of her.

The pleasure only increases with Alex nuzzling her warm face against Kara's meaty butt cheeks. She takes in a deep breath and lets out another breath. A couple of intense squeezes follows with Alex clamping down and releasing Kara's ass before spanking it hard and fast.

"Oh, baby...put your tongue there. It feels so good right now."

Alex drags her finger against Kara's heated snatch and makes her quiver. Gwen does the same thing. Finally, Alex shoves her tongue deep in between Kara's sweet cheeks and buries herself face first down between Kara's sweet rear end.

The moans increase. Kara's eyes roll into the back of her head. She lets another couple of soft moans out with Alex and Gwen licking her pussy and anus from both sides. Kara puts a hand on both of the heads of her lovers. They do a good job in eating her out and getting her holes nice and wet.

The adrenaline in Kara's system flares up. She needs to rub her chest and start moaning. The nerve endings in Kara's body heat up and her toes curl very much. Gwen knows the exact right spots to hit and make Kara a moaning, quivering wreck.

A second passes and then Gwen pulls away from Kara. She unbuttons her blouse, and removes her bra. Her pants and panties come down. Kara comes face to face with Gwen's beautiful naked body. Her mouth opens and Gwen interrupts any complement with a kiss.

Kara holds onto Gwen and deepens the kiss. There's no question about it, Gwen's sweet mouth is like paradise. It's like paradise, just digging inside of her mouth. She moans and groans the faster Gwen works her magic into her.

"I think we should bring this up to the next level."

Alex finishes eating Kara's asshole. She's up and feeling up Kara, cupping her blossoming breasts. The yellow solar radiation absorbs in her and makes her chest swell.

A rolling chair pulls over and Alex sits down onto it. She pulls Kara onto her lap. Something brushes against Kara's asshole.

There's no chance for Kara to say anything or to move. Alex wraps the bindings of the symbiote around her sister and pins her into place. Alex has all of Kara's body open for pleasure.

The added appendage slides into Kara's hole, lubricating her with the juices necessary. Alex cannot wait to be inside of Kara's tight ass.

"You like your sister rubbing into her warm asshole. You want to be taken in the ass. Because that makes you happy."

Gwen's all over Kara on the other side. Kara finds herself trapped, thanks to the symbiote and Alex's strength. All she can do is moan and get off on this moment and it's a hell of a moment. Alex nibbles on the side of Kara's neck from one side.

"Say it. Say you want me to fuck you."

"I want you...to fuck me...in my..butt."

"No."

Alex grabs Kara and tilts her head back. Her hot whisper sends tremors down Kara's spine.

"Alex, I want you to fuck me in my ass with your big cock."

"Yeah...I do."

"Say it, Supergirl."

Alex teases Kara's chest ever so briefly. She feels a burning in her loins and knows torment when she sees it. The heat emitting from her makes it better.

"Alex...I want you to fuck me in my ass with your big cock. I want you to break my ass."

"Oh, baby, you got it."

Alex slips her way between Kara's sweet cheeks and she's inside. Inside of that delicious ass, perfect to grab onto and to drive into her. Alex hangs on for the ride, slamming into Kara.

Watching Kara's ass go down on Alex's throbbing cock most certainly stirs some emotions in Gwen. She pops a finger into her pussy and licks the own juices.

As if on cue, the symbiote piece Alex gifts her with grows a big throbbing cock. Gwen cannot keep her hands off of it, stroking and pumping it.

"You know, there's still another hole you can use."

Alex locks eyes onto Gwen and flashes her a smile. Gwen returns the smile.

"How about we make a super sandwich?"

Kara thinks she's going to die. If a cock driving into her ass is bad enough, one going into her pussy is going to be even more. Her body betrays everything. Emotions get the better of her, raw, sinful, sticky emotions. The type of emotions which sets Kara off on a trigger.

"Fuck me."

Those words come out of Kara. Gwen crawls over and lowers herself over Kara. The two share a kiss before Gwen pulls away.

"You have it."

A symbiotic cock on both sides stuff both of Kara's holes. Kara moans with Gwen shoving her cock deep inside her gushing hole. Kara really wants to wrap her legs around Gwen, but it's kind of tight. And speaking of tight, both of her pussy and ass get a pounding with how tight it's going to be.

Gwen and Alex take turns pleasuring every square inch of Kara's flesh. She lets out a soft moan. The deeper Gwen and Alex take her holes, the more she's getting off on what's happening. Alex releases Kara's chest and then clamps down onto it. Gwen takes control of her.

"Losing it. I swear."

The force of Kara clamping down on her only encourages Gwen to fuck harder and faster. Kara pulls away, almost losing Alex. Alex pulls back and makes sure to reinforce what she's doing. A slap on Kara's ass causes her to moan.

Alex enjoys what her sister is feeling and feels the need to keep hanging on for the ride. Kara's perfect ass ends up the vessel from her pleasure.

The raw energy hitting Kara from all points makes her moan out. Gwen's hands move all over her from the front and Alex from the back. This leads to Kara exploding, hot energy coursing all over her body. She clamps down onto Gwen and takes the full length deep inside of her. The sounds of body on body hitting together echo throughout the room. Gwen pushes her fingers against Kara's ample cleavage and then kisses her.

"Damn it...oooh...fuck me...fuck me hard."

Gwen just grips on tight and works her way into Kara. Her wet walls continue to contract. The super stamina is more than enough to keep both of them going. Gwen holds Kara by the hips and sinks as deep into her as possible. Their skin connects with each other, the hot energy both of them feel emits from their bodies. Alex clutches her nipples and releases them with a very passionate moan.

"Closer."

Alex clutches Kara's tight cheeks and gives them a firm smack. She's inside of Kara and about ready to explode.

"You're making me so hot, sis."

Kara closes her eyes. Yes, it's so hot to really get Alex's cock deep inside of her ass. Her hands all over said ass, squeezing and spanking her all the way. Kara cannot do anything more other than rise and drop upon her lover. Taking a cock down into her depths.

"So, hot...so very hot."

Alex nibbles her sister's neck and ear lobe which makes Kara's mouth hang open. She really is going to town on her and hitting all of the right points on her body.

"Yes...just yes."

Alex slaps Kara's ass and releases it. She's almost there.

"I can feel her clamping down on me."

"That means she really wants it."

Yes, Kara's body agrees with that and agrees with the many hands all over her. She's edging closer, closer to the end. Alex tweaks her nipples from behind and then runs a hand down her. The juices keep trickling and Kara's mouth hangs open. There's no question about it, she feels so good.

"Well, if she wants it, she's just going to have to let it go."

Kara pumps her wall walls against Gwen. The strong thrusts, with Gwen not holding back for a second, repeatedly ram deep into her. Gwen's walls close down and then release her. There's a few more pumps sends Gwen deep inside of her. Their bodies sizzling together, with an immense amount of heat pouring between their loins. The faster Kara plunges, the more Gwen pushes up and then pulls back. Her hot walls tighten around and encase Gwen inside of her box.

"Just a little bit closer."

Alex is the first to come inside of Kara's ass. A couple more slaps and Kara holds back, dropping herself back down, breathing heavily.

Then, Gwen follows it up with an explosion, sending her juices spilling into Kara's quim. Kara tightens around Gwen and releases her from the inside. A few more pushes and Alex buries deeper and deeper inside of her, filling Kara's back entrance with her juices as Gwen shoves herself into the front.

The end comes, with Kara hovering off of the chair so Alex can get up. Then, Kara sinks back into the chair.

Alex puts her hand on Gwen's crotch and reclaims her bit of symbiote. Gwen's eyes burn with lust and Alex leans in to give Gwen a very aggressive kiss.

Gwen reaches over, picks up a metallic device, and binds Kara with some sticky webbing. She admits the material is strong, but she's Supergirl. Therefore, she can break it, if she wants to.

She does not really want to.

Alex slides behind Gwen to alternate between fondling her breasts and asses. She smooches the side of Gwen's neck, leaving a lingering love bite on it. She nibbles Gwen's ear lobe.

"Eat my sister's cunt while I fuck your ass."

The cock pushing between Gwen's cheeks is more than enough motivation for Gwen to scurry between Kara's legs.

"Well, any part of your body can stick to anything, can't it, Spider-Gwen?"

To demonstrate, Gwen's ass cheeks squeeze together and clamp Alex's member into her. The dildo shoves deep into her ass, the lubrication increasing the path.

"Shouldn't your mouth be busy right now?"

Gwen looks up to Kara.

"So, bossy."

"My sister is right. Get to work."

With a guiding and firm hand, Gwen pushes between Kara's thighs. She eats out the Girl of Steel and makes her moan, and thrash underneath Gwen. Those sweet juices, which Gwen will soon find herself addicted to, keep flowing out into her waiting mouth.

Alex puts her hands firmly on Gwen's bouncing ass and slides as deep into her as humanly possible. She squeezes Gwen's ass, rocking and rolling back and forth into her.

"Go ahead, I want to feel all of you. I can feel what I'm doing to you now."

Gwen's pussy becomes the home to Alex's fingers. Small tendrils slide that much deeper and stimulate Gwen's insides. Her ass keeps rocking back and forth, taking as much of Alex into her.

"So, deep in that sexy ass. I'm going to wreck it."

Not to mention, the stimulation from the front and Kara's bucking hips in her face. That makes Gwen just that much more sex crazed.

Kara tilts her head back and puts her hands on the back of Gwen's head. She feels the blonde's eager tongue repeatedly drive itself deeper and deeper into her.

"Gwen, shit...you're good."

The webbing pushing against her body also makes this about as exciting and thrilling as one would expect. Kara finds herself being driven mad at an entirely new level, her body squirming and thrusting, her wet center leaking all over Gwen's face.

"Just a little bit deeper."

Gwen's fingers stick to the side of Kara's legs. The sound of the super powerful woman moaning causes Gwen's excitement to reach a fever pitch as well.

"Good, baby, we're almost there. You're about to explode, both of you are about to explode."

Alex pumps herself deeper into Gwen's ass and pulls her off of Kara. A tentacle shoots around Gwen and shoves the swollen end deep into Kara and rides her orgasm to its natural conclusion.

The chair threatens to give way, so Alex hoists Kara off of the ground and forcefully inserts her tentacle inside of the moist canal of the Girl of Steel.

So many juices and they all belong to Alex and her suit. They all soak up inside of her. The breathing from both of the lovely blondes increases to a fever pitch. Alex thrusts further and further, getting both of her lovers hot and bothered and just in time as well.

"So close."

The moans from Gwen and Kara reward Alex for her behavior. It's very stunning to watch these two beauties, with their toes curling and about ready to lose it. They're both so close again, as is Alex. She pumps in and takes in a deep breath. She's glad for both of them to join her as they go completely over the edge.

"Fuck my tight ass. Fuck it hard."

Gwen's asshole tightens and releases Alex. She's going to fuck her alright and she's going to come. There's no question about this, no matter what. She's relentlessy and just moaning. Feeling the insides of Gwen's body, when it contracts and clenches down.

"I want this...so bad. So bad, take my ass just like this."

There's a couple of soft moans coming from Gwen the deeper Alex goes into both of her girls. The orgasm is near and Alex wants to savor the juices.

The three of them come at once, and Alex just smiles. She wraps both Gwen and Kara in tightly to finish up their holes and to finish spilling her juices into her.

The end comes and both Kara and Gwen slump a bit. Alex is about ready to think of her next play, when suddenly, a shrill siren erupts in her ear.

"What's that?"

Kara frowns and listens to the code.

"It's a message, from my aunt. She wants to speak with me."

Kara spends a second getting herself cleaned up and then getting dressed. Now that her head is clearer, she can tackle this little issue.

A hand from Alex's direction causes Kara to pause. She turns around and Alex looks at her with a firm statement.

"I'm coming with you."

The two move off as Gwen slumps into the chair.

"You going to be okay?"

"Go...if this is important."

"It is."

Gwen waves them off and with her blessing, Kara and Alex disappear off into the night.

**To Be Continued on 9/18/2018.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Kara and and Alex finally get dressed and make their way to meet Astra. The two stop in the street with Kara turning around.

"Are you sure this is in good faith? I know she's your aunt...but people change."

"Yeah, given your changes, I would imagine."

Alex just smiles. Guilty as charged to be honest. They make their way. There's only a couple more streets away. While Kara can fly them there easily, it's just best to walk, to get them some time to think this through. And there's a whole lot to think about to be honest.

Kara understands why Alex is in the mood she is. She totally gets it and to be honest, there's a part of Kara who wonders if Alex's attitude is very much warranted. The truth is, she really has no idea what to expect when dealing with Astra. There's a lot of questions on her mind and not too many answers to go along with them.

Alex walks forward and stops short. She notices a very familiar face walking out of store.

"Maggie?"

"Well, I didn't think I would expect to see you."

Kara raises her eyebrow as her sister and this mystery woman greet each other. Alex puts her hand on Kara's shoulder and steers her in to join the conversation.

"Kara, this is Maggie Sawyer. And Maggie, this is my sister…."

"The one with the emergency? Hope that you're alright….and it's nice to meet you."

Kara looks Maggie over. Well, she has to say that Alex has good taste in women for sure. She shakes Maggie's hand.

"And a firm handshake as well."

Kara smiles. To be fair, it's not too firm, well it cannot be too firm unless she wants to break every single bone in Maggie's hand and she really does not want to.

Maggie smiles and turns her attention to Alex.

"I want to thank you for helping me get my head on straight. Really helpful to be honest. I don't really know what I would have done if you were there."

Alex smiles at her and waves of the thanks.

"Hey, I'm just happy to help. Someone had to pick you back up."

"And I'm glad it's you."

A smile crosses over Alex's face.

"So, how about you come over to my place for dinner?"

Kara decides to jump in, with a flint of something dark. RedK!Kara is about ready to be let out of her cage if she's not careful.

"Great...we'll be over there...say Saturday night?"

Maggie frowns. She did not really expect to invite Kara over. She cannot help and think how attractive Kara is, even though these are thoughts she should not be thinking right now. Especially given she...well she did not really know where she stands with Alex, although hopefully in time she can find out.

"Well...I suppose that I should get to know you better. Given that your Alex's sister, I'm sure you'll be as good as she is...as good of a person as she is."

The slip up is noticed by both Alex and Kara who respond with a smile. Maggie recovers.

She hates to be some kind of tongue-tied school girl. But, after the breakup with her long time partner, things changed and she's on the defensive for the first time in the long time. Kate really was her world and now her being a stubborn bitch really throws Maggie's game off.

"Great. We're a threesome."

Maggie just remains casual despite that particular image entering her mind.

"I've got to go...there's...well I think that I have a lead on a case."

"Oh, you're a cop?"

"Yeah...I do my best. Of course, ever since Supergirl showed up, she's flown circles around all of us. I mean, I'm not bitter or anything, but she has the rush of saving people, without having to fill of the messy paperwork. And going through all of the legal red tape as well. Could be worse, could be Gotham City."

Kara just shakes her head.

"It's just as well. We have to meet my aunt. I'm nervous, and Alex is coming on with me. I haven't see her since I was a little girl."

Sympathy spreads through Maggie's eyes. She knows the anxiety of meeting a family member. One she has not seen for years at that. After coming out, Maggie feels there's an emotional wall between herself and the members of her family. Her father's the worst for sure, but it's not like the other members of her family, are exactly all that hot to her either, at least not right now.

"Good luck...hope everything goes well."

Kara flashes Maggie a smile.

"Yeah, I do too."

The two move away with Maggie walking down the street.

"I'll let you play, but I'll have you know, I saw her first and I get first dibs."

"Is this going to be like when you always called front seat?"

Alex just smiles and puts her arm around Kara's shoulder, pulling her in tight.

"Something like that. And I'm glad you're becoming more relaxed and less awkward."

Kara just smiles. She really is too. All it took was a drone strike and some red Kryptonite.

Regardless, no matter how her new confidence goes, meeting Astra brings no small amount of anxiety to her. Alex holds her hand and the two take flight past the other street corner.

X-X-X  
The doors opened up and Kara and Alex step inside. The lights come on and Astra stands before them. Her gaze falls on the same DEO agent who hurt her before.

"Kara, I'm disappointed."

"Weren't you the one who told me that you should expect anything? While I would hate to expect my aunt setting me up, that falls under the category of anything."

Astra regards both of them and nodding.

"I will give you no just cause to pull out that Kryptonite of yours. Providing you have it."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. Depends on whether or not you've called us here on bad faith."

"No, I swear I haven't."

Astra motions for Alex and Kara to step a bit closer, appearing nearer towards them.

"I've captured the man who sent the drones after you. Or at least ordered the strike. His name is Donald Menken."

"Osborn's second in command before the accident."

Kara knows the name and Alex does as well through her research at OsCorp.

"Menken's a stooge."

"Agreed, someone is pulling his strings. And I also have the name of the man who build them. Alestair Smythe."

Alex takes out her phone and sends Gwen a quick text. Gwen responds with a brief "looking into it now." They turn to Astra.

"I figure we should work together. We might be able to flush them out."

"Why did you try and overthrow Krypton's government?"

Astra is taken aback by Kara's statement.

"I was trying to save the planet. Jor-El was supposed to back me up, but he had his own son to worry about and I told him not to get involved. And it turns out, I was right...they brainwashed my sister, your mother...into thinking that I was committing a crime. I think that I could have saved Krypton...but the council did not believe anything was happening to their planet, until it exploded."

Astra takes a second to recollect her thoughts.

"I believe my measures...may have been a bit extreme...but, they needed to be. The Council was killing us. You surviving is only a small solace to what happened. And in the end, I allowed myself to be thrown in there, to save you and Alura...because if I had fled, they would punish me by throwing you two into the Phantom Zone."

Kara takes a small second to breath in. Astra motions for Kara to walk closer towards her.

"I'll move entire planets to make sure you're safe."

Astra wraps her arms around Kara and they enter an embrace. Something is not right though and Astra notices it right away.

"But, still...you're trying to take over this world with your army."

"It's kill or be killed. The humans never will understand us. They always wonder what we've done for them lately and they'll always think they're entitled to everything, everything we've built."

"Still, you did...attack me."

"I had to know it was you and now I know...I want you to…."

Kara leans forward and kisses Astra on the lips forcefully. Astra closes her eyes and returns the kiss. Despite her marriage with Non, politically motivated sham it was, she did prefer the touch of women. Still, this is her niece, someone who she saw grow up from a baby, she changed Kara's diapers for crying out loud, and now this young woman is kissing her.

Astra lightly nudges Kara away. Her eyes widen.

"Kara...we shouldn't be doing this."

"Come on."

Suddenly, Alex wraps the tendrils around Astra and holds her into place.

"The family that gets laid together, stays together."

Alex leans closer to Astra and whispers in her ear. The tendrils work underneath Astra's battle suit and start feeling the sexy older woman up.

"I hurt you with the Kryptonite. Tell me where it hurts….so I can kiss it and make it feel better."

No matter how much Astra screams to fight this, she cannot fight this. Her body, betrays itself. It's been too long. Her lover, Faora, had been lost in Kandor, and she was not about to allow Non to touch her. And Non did not argue with this point, surprisingly enough.

"Kiss me...kiss me, Alexandra Danvers."

Alex turns Astra around and the two lovely ladies go face to face with an extremely passionate kiss. Alex's suit comes away, revealing her sexy body and Astra is stripped to bare nothingness as well. She wraps a leg around Alex and the two lovely ladies go all in, tongue on tongue, kissing each other.

"Mmm."

"That's hot."

Kara's out of her clothes. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Did you just strip naked without my permission?"

A challenging and saucy smile is Kara's response.

"Oh, do you have a problem with that?"

Alex wraps a tentacle around Kara's waist and pulls her in. Kara is suspended above the ground and forced to see what Alex does to her aunt.

The aggression and the sensual nature of the kiss increases. Alex cups the side of Astra's face and goes in deep, making sweet love to the other woman's tonsils. Astra returns fire with a kiss and it's a hell of a kiss which causes energy to stir up in the loins of the other woman.

It's been a very long time. And Astra wonders what other surprises along with the alien suit.

"Not bad for a human."

Alex rams her tongue into Astra to prove to her she's more than not bad for a human. She gifts Astra with some of the best and most intense pussy eating ever. Astra bucks her hips up and down, in time with Alex thrusting her tongue as deep into the dripping snatch of the woman.

Kara finds her legs held apart and her hands out of reach from rubbing her pussy. Watching Alex go down on Astra and make her moan causes Kara's entire body to size up with pleasure. There's no question about it, she really needs to have a piece of this and she needs a piece of it in the worst possible way.

Her mouth opens and shuts repeatedly, breathing in and out. The edge of the naughty tentacle strokes Kara. It stops way too close in hitting the promise land. Kara gurgles in response and takes a deep breath.

Now, Astra gets a taste of Alex. The two women lay in the perfect position to eat each other out. Astra believes the humans call it a sixty-nine position. Whtatever it is, allows both women to race, trying to establish dominance by being the woman to make the other explode first.

Alex dives in. Astra's hands zip around her, tightly feeling up her body. The Kryptonian speed is something that Alex adores. Given just how many pleasure points which can be hit time and time ago.

She pulls away and both of their faces drip with womanly juices. Alex grabs Astra roughly by the face and comes in with an aggressive kiss. She pulls Astra onto her lap, lips, and breasts pushing together. Alex reaches underneath and squeezes Astra's ass to make her just moan in response. More nibbles come down on her jaw with Alex pulling back and then coming back in with another kiss.

"I'm going to make you lose your mind."

Three fingers dip deep into Astra's womanhood as a teaser. The depths they go at once makes Astra just drip.

"You're going to…."

"Yes...this suit can do many things...but my fingers aren't half bad either, are they?"

Alex edges Astra and then stops. She pulls out and makes sure Astra tastes them. Astra leans in, swirling her tongue and tastes her juices.

The two kiss each other hard, with a lip bruising intensity and fury. The hand of Astra reaches to grab a handful of Alex's hair and then buries her tongue deeper and further down the throat of the sexy woman.

Finally, Alex balances Astra in the air, while Kara hovers, a captive audience to everything that goes on. A pinch of Astra's nipples shoots pleasure through her body. Alex moves her closer to the toy which extends out of her. She drops down onto Astra.

"You're inside me."

"I'm not just inside you, I'm fucking you."

Alex bounces Astra up and down on the addition. The sounds of flesh hitting together makes this a very good feeling.

Kara really wishes to go for her own moist lips. The only thing she can do is watch, watch Astra repeatedly bounce up and down on Alex, watching the womanhood split apart. She drops almost all the way down and then pulls up before smashing down onto her.

"Yes, you're fucking me. You're fucking me hard."

Alex rams Astra pussy first down on her. Astra clenches down and releases her lover a few seconds later. She moans and groans, working onto her.

"I think we're frustrating Kara."

Two more tentacles shoot up to join the first. They attack Kara's nipples and the first one slides in to stuff her center hole. Kara's entire body receives a good going over. The stimulating causes her eyes to burn with lust. Even more so, when watching Astra bounce up and down on Alex's cock. Boy does Kara really wish the cock's going to be inside of her.

A few seconds pass with Astra sliding her womanhood up and down against Alex. She feels it being stretched like nothing before. She almost forgot what pleasure is like.

Alex is sure to bring the pleasure in all of the right places, touching her chest and releasing it. The clutching of her warm box against Alex makes the juices just flow even more. Alex cups Astra's ass and goes deeper and faster inside of her, rocking her entire body from head to toe.

"Baby….perfect...it's perfect."

She knows it's perfect, and Alex squeezes Astra's warm tits with her soft hands. The palms mold and release them, making hunger just dance through her body. Alex leans in and takes one of the nipples into her mouth, biting down onto it. She sucks it, making Astra moan and thrash, dropping her full weight down onto Alex's throbbing hard cock.

In the meantime, Kara's legs spread wild and she's this close to getting penetrated. Alex pulls out and Kara cannot help and give Alex one of those looks.

"You're a dirty tease."

A twist of her nipples sends Kara's juices flying like rain. Alex catches some of them on tongue.

"Why to taste your naughty niece?"

Alex grabs Astra by the cheeks and shoves her mouth down onto Astra. The tongue ramming into Astra's mouth heats things open. Astra's not one to deny what's happening for long, with Alex pulling all the way out of her and kissing the side of her neck.

"Why don't you let her join us?"

"I've got a better idea."

Alex pushes Astra off of her. Astra finds herself not too happy about losing the warm feeling of Alex sliding into her.

"How about you join her?"

Does it really matter at this point? There's a huge part of Astra who very doubts it matters at all. She levitates high into the air, above the ground. At the point where she and Kara are now face to face.

Alex creeping up their legs makes things all that much more excited. The bloated ends of the tentacles come very close to sliding between the warm lips of the women.

"You've been through a lot. Why don't you kiss your niece?"

Kara is the one who takes the plunge. Her blossoming chest pushes against Astra along with her lips. The two lovely women kiss each other, their horniness just increasing. Their fingers dig into their necks the more they moan into each other's mouths.

The two really get into this. Kara always thought her aunt was beautiful, and given that her mother, Alura, is Astra's twin, that raises some very interesting possibilities in Kara's mind. Then again, there's a lot that some people would consider to be messed up going on right here.

Kara finds herself uncaring about the opinions of some people. She takes what she wants and what she wants is a very deep and very passionate open mouthed kiss with her lovely aunt. Who returns the favor quite happily, kissing away at Kara's warm lips. She keeps sucking on those lips, and Astra returns the favor, making sure her hands rest on Kara's pillows and squeeze them.

"You have grown up."

"And just think...all it took was some Red Kryptonite to kick off my...growth spurt."

Astra nuzzles her face in Kara's chest.

Alex watches, with a wicked grin, as the aunt motorboats her niece. And Alex decides to reward them for good behavior by thickening the end of the tentacles and sliding them down.

The trickle down effect of being inside of both pussies at once hits Alex very hard. She cannot resist both of her lovers for very long.

Alex rears back her neck and lets out a very hungry moan. The passion which burns through her eyes flashes over. The tightening, wet holes of both lovers keep working her over. She knows that it will not be too long before their juices come out of her.

Astra cannot help and tilt back. This allows Kara to return the favor and bury her aggressions in Astra's face. Her roaming mouth goes from one nipple to the next, suckling at her tits. Astra moans when putting her hands on Kara's neck.

"I shouldn't like this as much as I do."

"And yet, you're dripping wet from your niece sucking on your tits."

Astra spares Alex one of those long looks down.

"It's not just because of my niece. And you know this, I believe."

A second passes with Astra just breaking out with a smile and working her box up and down on Alex. Alex clenches her thighs and releases it.

She cannot deny how good this feels. And how good being near these two are feeling.

Kara finds herself in a daze thanks to Alex. She tries to keep with it. Yet, Alex taxes her. Thankfully, Kara's able to get a burst because of the first rays of the yellow sun light.

"Alex!"

Deep down, on some level, Alex always wants to hear Kara moan her name like that. She just suppresses it because society's standards and all that bullshit.

Now, the symbiote's knocked down those barriers and Alex cannot be more pleased thanks to the fact. She makes sure to pull Kara down closer to eye level.

"I love watching the look in your eyes when I make you come. It makes me excited. Doesn't it you?"

"Mmm...you know it..sis."

"Reminding me of that makes me wet. And I know that it makes you wet as well."

Alex sloppily sucks her tits and this is the thing Kara needs to edge herself the rest of the way. The suit forces its way deep between Kara's tight walls and makes her ride all the way. She bounces further, wrapping her legs around Alex. Alex stimulates her body with what seems like dozens of pleasurable touches, each of them hitting a different sensor in the back of Kara's mind.

"I know how that makes you feel. So good...because you're such a bad girl."

Kara's a very bad girl and she wants to keep riding her sister all the way to the end. Taking another piece of her aunt would not be something she would say no to.

Speaking of getting a piece, Astra rises up and down. Out of all of the uses for a symbiote, she would never assume someone would use it as a glorified sex toy. And yet, here they are, and Astra most certainly does not complain about the results. Results are more than good, they are very good in fact.

The deeper it slides into her, the more Astra finds her wet walls stimulated and pushed apart. She breathes out with passion just dancing in her eyes, with nipples hardening and her core gushing.

"Time for you to cum, General."

She can't resist this fact. This human's dominating her and this is getting Astra off more than she cares to ever admit. Alex rams herself deeper and further into Astra, making sure her wet pussy clamps down and releases her. She breaths in heavily and her body finally lets go.

The end comes from Kara a short time later as well. Looking up to see her aunt losing it thanks to Alex just lights a fire underneath Kara's loins. The only thing which can quench the thirst is Alex driving herself deep inside of Kara and making her shake.

"And now, it's my turn."

Last, but certainly not last, Alex comes as well. She makes sure to give both Astra and Kara their fair share of juices. Her pussy clamping down and feeling both of them at once just tops themselves off.

Kara and Astra both rest on the ground, dripping in their juices. Alex rests the extensions of her suit on their legs and smiles at them.

'This looks to be the beginning of a new partnership."

Now that they're on the same page, and how could they not be, it's time for three three women to get to work.

**To Be Continued on 9/25/2018.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

The aftermath is often times better than the actual event, at least in Astra's mind. She takes in a deep breath to just bask in the glow of the sex. Sharing it with her niece and her niece's adoptive sister, it's an amazing moment. She wraps her arm around Kara, and pulls her in tight.

"It puts a lot of things into perspective."

Alex rolls over. She's satisfied, at least for now. One thing that will put people on the same page is sex and lots of it. Alex breaks into a smile.

"Yes, it does. Now we can focus on what we need to do and do it soon."

Astra responds with a nod and rises to her feet. The soreness between her thighs is something which surprises her. Even with the Earth's yellow's sun healing embrace, she finds herself a bit slow to heal. Something she would not trade by any means whatsoever.

"There's so much I need to tell you."

"Why did you attack me?"

"It was a plan that I had that I was rethinking. Perhaps, I can reach humanity in a different way."

Astra gets her thought process on straight. She needs to figure out how to get into this situation properly. Weakness under the watchful eye of her troops serves her not well at all.

Granted, anyone who calls General Astra In-Ze weak by any means is a fool and barking up the wrong tree, to still a phrase from the people of Earth.

Alex stretches a little bit.

"We do agree that anyone who sends drones are a threat. And this Smythe…"

"He's a big one, but I don't think he's working alone. I think there's someone else involved."

Astra cannot say who with any degree of certainity. The amount of escapes at Fort Roz paint a very unsettling picture to say the very least. Not everyone was part of her army and there were dangerous people in that prison who should quite frankly deserve to be there.

Kara puts a hand on Astra's shoulder. Astra relaxes only because it's her niece. Anyone else would not get away from touching her in such closed quarters.

"Are you going to track down Smythe?"

"Well, he's well hidden. And he's just one piece ot the puzzle."

"And we don't know what else he might have up his sleeve."

Alex checks her cell phone for a return message from Gwen. So far, nothing. Then again, she has no idea what rabbit hole she sent Gwen hurling down to in an attempt to find out information on Smythe.

So far nothing, but Alex is confident and more importantly patient, something which is more than essential in her line of work.

"Your source hasn't come back with anything, yet?"

Astra moves over to check the incoming transmissions from the members of her army. There's nothing on that front. It's quiet, and if there's one thing that unnerves Astra greadly, it's silence. She moves ever so closer and runs her hand over edge of the speaker.

"We should head out."

Kara responds with a nod and finds her uniform.

"The material you're using really isn't that conductive to absorbing yellow sunlight."

Astra's statement causes Kara to look over, eyebrow raising.

"Just offering you a suggestion. You will find that Earth materials tend to block out the sunlight because they are intended to help protect the humans from ultraviolet radiation."

Kara thinks it makes sense.

"Even with your new capabilities, you might need the heads up. And how is your hand to hand?"

"We've been working on it."

As if on cue, Astra sweeps Kara's legs out from underneath her and then pins her niece down onto the ground. She twists Kara into position, folding her arm against the back of Kara's head.

"It could use some work."

"Yeah, so I see."

Astra lets Kara up to her feet. Kara stands, preparing for her aunt to pull the trick where she takes her down again.

"Good, you're prepared at least. But, whether or not you could do anything about it if I decide to attack is another matter entirely."

Finally, Alex gets the phone call she's been waiting for. She crosses the room to take it.

"Hey, Gwen. Did you find anything about Smythe?"

"Oh, I found something alright."

Alex frowns when hearing something in the background.

"Are those explosion?"

"Yes...I was investigating Smythe, and I checked out one of his old labs. Turns out, he's not here, but he left a lovely parting gift. These robots...Spider Slayers, for lack of a better term. They're on my ass, trying to take me out. I'd like to talk right now, but I'm too busy staying alive. And I don't think that I want to die right now!"

Alex turns her attention over to Kara.

"On it."

She's in full Supergirl mode, and flies off into the direction. Astra and Alex are left standing there.

"We're going to have to track down Smythe."

"She should have really waited us."

Astra is about to take off. Alex whips the suit off and wraps the tendril around Astra's leg. This might not be the best idea as Astra keeps taking flight with Alex dangling behind her.

' _Not the most ideal way to fly.'_

Still, these robots attacking Gwen means that Alex needs to help out in any way she can and she will help out, no matter what the cost.

X-X-X

Spider-Girl dodges one of these robots. She's pretty sure she's not going to like the outcome if it blasts her. A beam of light cuts through the ground and almost strikes the pillar. She picks up a barrel and hurls it over her head. She slams the barrel into the line of sight of the erupting beam.

She takes a deep breath, realizing that she's very close to being taken out. The web shooters she made, they look like very small caliber.

Especially now that the spider slayer unleashes about eight miniature drones. All of them seek her out and start firing blasts of laser energy at her.

Spider-Girl whips out and grabs the pipe. The damn thing's rusted together, so she can't break it to unleash the steam or water, or whatever's inside of it. Maybe it would be raw sewage, but that's a bit messy.

A blur of light shoots through the broken windows and slams through the drones. They all smash down to the ground, glass crinkling from the attack.

Gwen looks up and smiles. The spider slayer turns its attention to Kara and shoots webbing far thicker than hers at Kara. Kara dodges the attack, and does a tuck and roll in mid-air.

She lands on the mine that the slayer shoots out and it blasts Kara up into the air. Gwen screams the second Kara bounces off of the wall. She rolls over, clamoring up to a standing position.

"I'm okay...super strength...remember."

The Slayer calls in two more from a wall on the other end of the room. Supergirl fires a beam of heat vision, but the reflective services bounces it off back to her. The Last Daughter of Krypton ducks her head to avoid the attack, wondering what the hell is going on.

More blasts come from the drones and Supergirl realizes she has a close encounter with the Kryptonian hunting drones. They are back and bigger than ever. And also powered by the same thing which drove Kara completely nuts before.

Gwen looks skyward, crinkling her nose.

"Someone really does have some severe compensation issues."

The spider slaying drone hunts her out. Gwen has what she thinks is a good idea. She jumps onto the Supergirl hunting drone.

"Hey, hit me with your best shot."

The slayer's beam of acid misses Gwen and hits the front of the drone. Gwen drops down to the ground, the breath being taken out of her body.

One Kryptonian drone taken out, but the Spider Slayer is still on her ass and not in the good way. Gwen throws as much debris in its way.

Kara decides to return the favor. She uses her cape to get the attention of the Kryptonian hunting drone. She flips into the air and lands on the back of the Spider Slayer drone.

"Best you got...that's kind of sad?"

The drone fires a beam of green light at her. Kara flies out of the way, coughing from the dust in the air. The drone blows a hole through the spider slayer.

A whip of black fluid shoots out and wraps around the drone before whipping it into the wall. Alex comes into the picture and rushes the drone. She takes out a gun and fires the enhanced bullets taking down one of the drones.

The spider slayer almost pins Gwen against the wall. Her attempts to push it out off go unneeded when Astra dives down from the ceiling and wipes out the slayer.

The other two slayers move at Astra and fire upon her. Astra throws her arms out and vibrates through the front of the slayers. She crushes them in the palm of her hand, a miniature explosion going off the second Astra connects with the slayers. She breaks out into a very obvious smile when pulling away from them.

"On your right."

The slayer comes down on Gwen's right. Gwen dodges the attack and sends blasts of webbing at the underside of the slayer. She pulls the legs out from underneath it.

The final drone gives chase on Kara. Kara throws her cape up into the air to confuse it.

This allows Alex to blast the drone out of the sky. Kara's cape returns into her hand and she puts it back on.

"There's going to be more, isn't there?"

Astra moves across the room and notices a blinking relay.

"Well, not when this thing stops giving a signal."

She rips it open and disconnects the wires. The lone drone in the air, perched to attack, drops down.

Gwen gathers up all of the pieces of the Red Kryptonite before they can affect Kara and Astra, and Alex brings over a lead lined container. They drop them into the box and then put a lid, which Kara seals with her Heat vision.

"Not bad...although there's room for improvement."

Alex just takes a second to give Astra a sidelong look and sigh. She supposes that could have gone a tiny bit smoother to be perfectly honest.

Spider-Girl kicks over the inactive spider slayer. She makes sure that there's no surprises. There's a serial number on the bottom of it.

"And what kind of idiot puts a serial number on the bottom of his death machine?"

"The type of idiot who wants to be found?"

Astra's very calm declaration of fact is something Gwen's unable to dispute. Still, she whips out the portable computer. Last time she's searching around for Smythe, she ended up getting bombarded with these Slayers. Hopefully nothing else would be bad out here.

"Nice moves out here."

"Thanks..it's a work in progress. You too by the way."

Kara just smiles.

"It's a work in progress."

Gwen gets a match, she gets three matches in fact.

"The parts are made at one of three factories."

"Which means Smythe's lab will be located in the center."

Astra takes the portable computer away from Gwen.

"How do you know this?"

"He's not going to set up shop in an obvious location. But he's not going to want to be part from the parts he needs to build more slayer. I expect that someone is...supplying him with Kryptonian."

"Luthor usually got his hands on it, but...he's currently in prison."

Alex puts a hand underneath her chin and looks very thoughtful. The DEO has Kryptonite, obviously, but this Red Kryptonite is rarer, and the piece she got a good look at looks different than normal Kryptonite.

"No one's supplying Smythe with the Kryptonite. But someone knows how to make it."

Kara frowns and this causes her eyebrow to raise.

"Who…."

"Someone who has access to all of the planetary data of what the core of Krypton was made up of right before it exploded."

It would take someone very capable to recreate the Kryptonite. One wrong move, and they would end up making this planet go the way of the dead planet.

"And I know of someone who also escaped Fort Rozz who knows so. The reason why the rest of us escaped and the reason why your ship finally crashed on Earth."

This is news to Kara who waits for Astra to explain.

"I'll tell you on the way."

Gwen and Alex sigh. Gwen supposes that it's down to her to make the very obvious observation.

"You realize neither of us can fly, right?"

"Well, I'm sure Ms. Danvers can show you how she caught a fly last time."

"Yeah...I guess."

Alex is not too particularly happy with the situation, given the last time she left her stomach about two blocks away. Regardless, she latches her webbing onto Kara and Gwen, copying her motion, does the same.

The moment they kick off of the ground, Gwen comes to the conclusion it's a hell of an experience, although it's almost one she does not want to make a habit out of doing.

X-X-X

Alestair Smythe sits on the chair behind of the screen which showcases what was once a lab. But, now it's completely faded to black and no matter what he can do, he cannot restore the decision.

"I don't know if you get that...but they might have known that we're here."

"I told you it was a high probability that they would come here. And you're prepared from them...the Ultimate Spider Slayer."

The updates to Smythe's weak human body make him a very formidable enemy indeed. He gives up a lot, including his humanity, for true power. For too long, people like Osborn and Octavius treated him like a second class citizen. Even a worm like Menken was higher up the food chain than he is.

But now, thanks to the help of his power, he became someone else. Smythe is the ultimate slayer and he enjoys the power it brings.

"With Astra and Supergirl out of the way, there will be nothing left standing in my way. Non's easily manipulated….his false delusions of his self-importance are the perfect tool for me to take everything from this planet and leave it nothing but ash as I continue to go through the universe."

Smythe's scanner goes off, clocking one item heading towards them.

"Something's coming at us, faster than a speeding bullet."

A beautiful, but deadly, blue skinned female, wearing tight black pants, a tight top, and a leather jacket steps out. Indigo breaks out into a smile.

"And this Spider-Girl as well?"

"I'll take care of her personally."

"Of course...it's time for me to make them kneel before me."

Indigo breaks out into a smile and waits for their guests to arrive. She's been calculating all of the probabilities in her mind and there is a very high odds of her enemies lying broken and battered, especially with the Ultimate Slayer and his new Kryptonite heart entering the battle.

Making Kryptonite from scratch had been tedious, given many of the elements in the planet's core being harder to come by. Yet, Indigo improvised and the results had been spectacular to say the least.

The sound of something hitting the large metal doors outside of the lab indicates that it's go time.

Indigo smiles.

**To Be Continued on 10/2/2018.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Astra leads the way in, not wanting to lead her niece or her friends into a trap. Even though this smells of trap one hundred percent of the way. Gwen and Alex drop very carefully down to the ground.

"Stand behind me."

Astra cannot see past the front door thanks to the lead lining. That's not good normally. She rears back and punches the door. A loud dent echoes and Astra rears back with another loud crunch. The door swings open and gives them entry into the room.

The fact they do not have spider slayers and drones on them is both a good sign and a bad sign. Astra looks around and sees something humming.

"We have what we came for."

Astra makes the first move. The field erupts from the ground and causes her to bounce off. On the other end of the force field, Indigo surveys Astra with a wide smile on her face.

"I knew you would come here. And I knew that you were extremely predictable."

"Did you?"

Astra knows how dangerous Indigo is. She helped personally put her in the phantom zone along with Alura. So she has a pretty good idea there could be trouble.

"And now, I'm going to squash these humans flat."

The spider slayer drones charge towards them. The Kryptonite powering them makes Astra and Kara back off a little bit.

Alex grabs Gwen's wrist.

"We need to get the Kryptonite out of here."

Gwen nods and launches herself up. She drops onto the back of the Slayer with a thunderous stomp. She does a flip off of the slayer and the blast of the slayer causes one of the trash cans to fly over. Gwen webs onto it and sends one of the barrels flying at it.

She drops down onto the back of the robot. A loud crack echoes from her crushing the back of it. Alex rips out the opening and removes the Kryptonite from the spider slayer.

Indigo twists her hand over and shoots a blast of flame from one of the Slayers. Alex throws herself to the ground, the symbiote going completely insane.

"It's okay."

"And I've found your achilles heel, as the humans might say."

"No, you haven't…."

Kara blasts a beam of heat vision. It bounces off of the force field and comes back at her. Kara dodges the attack and jumps up. Despite the fact the Kryptonite makes her burn, she needs to get the flame shooters away from Alex. She throws everything into the side of the Slayer and smashes it down onto the ground.

"Gwen!"

"On it."

The robot spasms with Kara smashing it repeatedly. Gwen takes the Kryptonite and get it out of there.

"If you want to do something done right...do it yourself."

Indigo wraps a cable around Gwen and causes her to be shocked. Gwen tries to wiggle herself away from it, but finds it very hard. She slams down onto the top of the head of the robot and sends both of her feet down. Indigo fades into existence and travels up the walls.

Astra turns around and nails Indigo with a punch. Indigo stabs at Astra with a Kryptonite knife. She dodges the attack and comes back with a succession of punches.

"You're going to to go down."

"We'll see about that."

Alex views the battle going back and forth. There's a part of her who wonders if there's enough organic in Indigo to do what she wants to do.

"I think we got all of the Kryptonite out of here."

"Yes, but she can make more. We're going to have to….."

"Get that away from her."

"Right."

Gwen swings from the ceiling and knocks Indigo across the back of the head. She drops to the ground, the Kryptonite blade clattering from her hand. Indigo wraps a cable around Gwen's ankle and pulls her out of the ground.

"You just keep coming."

Alex snatches onto a grenade and hurls it at Indigo's back. The grenade knocks her for a loop.

Astra rams her into the wall and put a pair of bracelets on her. The bracelets drop Indigo to the floor.

Kara raises herself up and Astra raises her hand up to take her out. The Girl of Steel blocks Astra's hand a second later.

"Wait, she can be of some use."

"We can download the information we need from her busted hard drive."

"No, not like that..trust me."

Kara kisses Astra and calms her down. This brings Alex and Gwen into position. Indigo's eyes flare up with thinly supressed anger the moment both of the women get on either side of her.

"I swear, once I get out of this, you're gong to pay. Do you understand me? You're going to pay."

Alex's suit retracts to the blades cutting the organic clothing away from Indigo's body. Her body is shapely and far softer than one would think from first glance.

Gwen puts her hand on the back of Indigo's head and smiles.

"We're just removing a logic flaw in your programming. You were meant to serve. And you're going to serve again."

Indigo calculates the logic and there's a high chance she's not going to be of sound mind. She's going to be someone who is underneath the thumb, for lack of a better term of Astra, Kara, and these humans.

"You can't do this…."

"Kara, do you think you can help me getting her central processor open?"

"It would be an honor."

Indigo's threats fall upon deaf ears the very second that Kara disables her vocalization. It's a lot easier to get in there and reprogram her.

"This might take a while."

Alex flashes a smile towards her sister.

"While you're doing that, we should see if we can find anything in the basement about Smythe."

Astra and Alex leave Gwen and Kara to do what they need to do. Kara's deep inside of the computer.

"So, can you give me a crash course on Kryptonian computer language?"

A wicked grin passes over Kara's lips and she leans closer to Gwen.

"I'll try my best."

X-X-X

It takes a little while for them to get everything they need to go. Gwen smiles when surveying her handiwork. She turns to Kara.

"I think we got it. You'd know better than I would."

Kara corks her eyebrow and leans closer towards the android. The only way to find out is to activate her.

The moment they turn Indigo on, Astra and Alex return from their trip down the steps. They shake their heads at Kara's unasked questions.

"Smythe must have fled."

That's a loose end they need to tie up later on. Indigo's eyes open up and the first thing she does is lock her eyes onto Kara's.

"Kara….I wish to thank you for freeing me from my logic flaws."

"I had a little help."

"You could have decommissioned me, but...you didn't."

"No, we didn't...and I think that I'm glad."

Kara may have made a few tweaks to Indigo's sensitivity settings. She feels it would be for the best. Indigo moves in and wraps her arms around Kara's neck to give her a very passionate kiss. Kara returns the kiss, leaning in just enough so Indigo can put her hands underneath Kara's skirt.

Alex just smiles and it appears that everything is going as planned. She moves closer and parts Kara and Indigo on the lips.

"Why don't you serve your new Mistresses?"

"I will comply."

"And your compliance will be rewarded."

Astra cannot help and get that little comment in. Kara moves over and gives her aunt a kiss on the lips. The two become entangled with each other.

Indigo meanwhile finds her warm tongue and lips between Alex's soft lips. She suckles on the center core and makes Alex let out a very hungry moan. Alex ensures that she goes down and depe inside of her.

Gwen raises her eyebrow and finds herself a bit left out. This ends quickly with Indigo shooting a cable of her own and at the end of the cable opens. It reveals a hard phallic object which resembles a dildo of sorts. Said dildo rubs its way down between Gwen's lips and makes her take a deep breath.

Alex adds to the fun by adding a pair of tentacles to pinch and pull at Gwen's nipples. Both Indigo and Gwen help Gwen out of her suit.

The able tongue of Indigo whirls into Alex's honey pot. She's very adapt in going down on her. There's a few deep breaths coming in as Indigo hits all of the spots.

"It's a good thing we didn't dismantle you after all."

"A damn good thing indeed."

Both Alex and Indigo rub their additions up and down Alex's warm and gushing slit. She bites down on her lip and releases her moans softly and soundly. Her nipples go about as rock hard as humanly possible. Alex slides the tentacle up and once again rubs Gwen's nipple.

There's pleasure beyond everything, rocking Gwen at every single angle. She bites down on her lip and releases her moans in a loud and prominent manner.

Kara crawls between Astra's legs and Astra scissors her niece's pussy. A grip of the top of her suit undoes it and sends Astra's breasts out for Kara to play with. She eagerly jumps in and grips Astra's chest firmly. She opens and closes her palms, repeatedly molding the breasts in her hand.

Astra enjoys the feeling of her niece. The debauchery on the other end of the room fill the room with moans. Astra puts her hand on the back of Kara's head and then pulls her into a kiss. Their tongues loop around with each other.

They pull out and Astra rolls Kara over. She's almost between her niece's legs.

Alex decides to help her out by shooting a line to Astra. The symbiote trail climbs up Astra and the small bit of the suit is more than enough. The suit extends to a large strap on, with Astra smiling.

"It feels like I'm one with it...and soon we'll be one together."

"Oh, Rao, fuck me."

"You've picked up some...coarse language on Earth, my dear niece. I think we should put that mouth to a better use."

Astra places her hands on Kara's head and guides the symbiote phallus into her mouth. Kara opens up wide to take her treat and Astra holds onto the top of her niece's golden hair. She face-fucks Kara like there's no tomorrow. Going a bit slow and speaking up until their hips turn into a completely blur.

Her mouth is amazing and Kara popping her lips around Astra to suck her hard feels good. Astra feels her juices flowing from just having Kara suck her off. And the sounds that her niece makes shows Kara enjoys this just as much.

"Stand up."

Indigo obeys her. She tastes the lovely juices Alex gives her. A visual of Gwen riding one of the tentacle cocks makes Indigo think that it would be what the humans would refer to as hot.

"Kiss me."

Indigo obeys Alex's words and kisses her. She becomes trying to kill this human before her programming was fixed, to being completely submissive to her. Indigo extends her tongue to show exactly what she's capable of, while her body turns into an attractive blonde.

Alex smiles, she could really pass off for an alternate universe of Kara with that look. Be that as it may, she points to Gwen's bouncing ass while she's elevated up in mid-air.

"Of course."

Indigo stands behind Gwen, a large iron pole hanging between her legs. It turns into flesh toned cock the second her replicator groans it.

"My databanks indicate this is the most ideal size and lubrication for anal penetration."

The grinding against her asshole send the lubricate into Gwen's tight hole. Gwen bites down on her lips the closer and closer Indigo gets to stuffing her hole.

"Oh, I agree…."

"I'm certain given that I can sense your arousal building. Just one more push before you go beyond the point of no return."

With a final push, Indigo stuffs herself deep between Gwen's cheeks and into her warm anus. Gwen bites down onto her lip, before deciding to let herself go. Both Indigo and Alex slide into her on both ends, double stuffing Gwen's warm pussy on either side.

"Yeah...that's fucking it...right there!"

Gwen repeatedly drops her wet thighs down onto Alex and gets a huge stuffing in her ass. She cannot help and lose it.

"Oh, you're in so fucking deep...both of my holes."

The sight before her inspires Astra to finish face-fucking her niece. She pulls out and leaves salvia dripping from Kara's mouth. She kisses the same mouth where her symbiote dildo shoves into a moment ago. Kara returns the kiss, with Astra allowing Kara's tongue to explore her mouth for a long while.

Then, Astra pushes Kara back and rolls her over. She gets a nice glimpse of Kara's firm rear end and wiggles it before slapping it.

"I can't resist myself."

"Don't worry. I understand."

Astra puts her hands on Kara and draws back prior to slamming herself into her. Her niece reacts to the deep plunge and being stretched completely out. Astra starts slow and steady before giving into her own lust and repeatedly rocking Kara's entire world.

The sounds of the wet thighs plunging together makes Astra only want to go deeper. The moans of both Kara and Gwen mixing in the air send everyone over the top.

"How do you like that, my darling Kara?"

She slides a finger down Kara's smile and the moves to touch Kara's crack. She then pulls it back and pulls back to stuff her fingers into Kara's wet slit. She makes Kara hump her hand. The extraction and the insertion of the fingers in Kara's mouth follows soon after.

Kara drinks up the juices coating Astra's fingers like a meal. She holds on tight and then pulls away. A light and gentle caress of Kara's cheek is a very prominent the rough and deep fucking Astra gives her.

Alex bounces Gwen down repeatedly on her. She can feel Gwen's wet walls tightening down on her, about ready to give her everything she wants. The suit approves of everything.

Gwen cannot get enough of this. There's no more words. Only sounds which register and show pleasure. Indigo gets deeper inside of her and sends sticky fluids deep into her tight bowels which only increase her pleasure centers.

"Hyper-stimulate achieved. Release only intimidate."

Indigo finds the area between her legs dampening. Someone heightened her pleasure sensors. Indigo does not want to turn them down. In fact, she just wants to go with it, repeatedly plunging herself into Gwen's tight cheeks.

"We're all almost there. And she's finished."

"Yes."

Alex feels Kara as much thanks to the link from the suit she handed over to Astra. Between Gwen and Kara, it makes her thigh muscles flare up. She releases and sends juices going through her.

She hangs onto Gwen and rides herself to completion. Gwen's orgasm comes, with her warm muscles clamping down onto her. The repeated brushes against Gwen's nipples causes her to gush in thinly disguised pleasure. To say this feels so good would be an understatement.

Astra finishes Kara up off of the bed. She pulls back and allows Kara to fall onto the bed. Several long kisses pleasure every nook and cranny of Kara and get her excited.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Are you going to come and get it?"

Astra and Alex move into each other's arms. They wrap up in a very hungry kiss with Alex driving her tongue deep into Astra's mouth. Astra holds the back of Alex's head to deepen the kiss.

A reclaim of her symbiote piece causes Alex to shiver. She presses her mouth on Astra's neck and sucks the firm flesh, making her dance with pleasure.

"You're just going to come this time. Aren't you?"

They move to join each other.

Both Kara and Gwen recover on the bed after Indigo drops them there. They both shiver at the sensation of something creeping up their legs.

Indigo moves in to serve them and to soak the juices from them. She breaks out into a wicked smile. The end of the robotic tentacle slides between Kara's legs and stuffs her wet box. Kara jerks herself up off of the bed. Gwen receives the same feeling, the horniness appearing evidence.

Indigo calculates the depths she's going to need to go go to properly penetrate them. It's going to be an amazing sensation. She works into them, whirling into them.

The test of the durability of Gwen's tight womanhood continues. She bucks her hands up. The view of Kara losing herself just makes Gwen even more.

Her entire body gets a working out. Indigo stays with her to each step of the way, each individual step of pleasure. Her horny things drip with pleasure and the lust which increases with each passing movement.

Kara runs a hand down to her breast and palms it. She cannot resist the naughty movements. Her hands move fast and furious.

"You're getting close. But, not too close."

Indigo retracts her penetration from both Kara and Gwen. The two blondes, burning with lust turn in towards each other. Gwen puts her hand on the back of Kara's and leans in. The two kiss each other, their lustful actions burning the heat from their bodies. A hand traces down and touches Gwen's ass.

The feeling of Kara's super powerful hand against her butt makes Gwen break out into a soft sigh. Gwen returns the favor and fondles her.

"Damn, girl…."

Gwen shows Kara just how much she wants this. She dives in and devours Kara's heaving chest. The palms of her hands press down and release her chest. Her nipples stand up for Gwen to suck.

Kara lets out a gasp. Gwen bites down on her nipple and makes her really feel it. It's almost like some kind of fang penetrates into her breast, filling her body with the most wonderful sensation.

"Do it again."

Their wet lips brush against each other.

"Enough fun."

Indigo drives into both of them, sending them to sensations of pure bliss and extreme lust. Their bodies flare up with Indigo showing just how willing she is to please.

Speaking of willing to please, Astra wraps her legs around Alex's hips. The two women go at it with each other. A coat of sweat covers their beautiful body from all sides. Alex leans in and nibbles Astra's ear lobe and then her neck. She sucks on it and makes Astra pant.

"You're way too much."

A grin follows with Alex leaning in and sucking on her neck. She makes to ramp up the anticipation, making sure Astra is in perfection position.

A deeper penetration follows with Astra wiggling her tongue into Astra's mouth. Astra sucks on her tongue. Alex leans in to give Astra more of the tongue. Their sloppy kissing increases, with Astra putting her hand firmly on Alex's head and kissing her even deeper. They move in, their tongues and mouths wiggling against each other. Astra pulls away and sucks on the side of Alex's mouth, nibbling on her neck in the process.

"I'll give you something else to suck on."

Face down on the bed, Kara and Gwen thrash. Indigo's now on their side, but still finds a way to torture them. She uses the probing cables, with the stiff ends to penetrate their wet pussies. Kara grabs onto the bed and almost rips into the sheets from a sheer burst of lust induced strength.

"Let me have some fun with one of my saviors...take five, Ms. Stacy."

Indigo, in her human form, spins Kara over. The beautiful sky blue eyes and blonde hair causes Kara to be startled about how stunningly beautiful she is. She lowers down and kisses Kara hard. Kara returns the kiss with Indigo extending her tongue and burying it into Kara's throat, causing her to deep throat Indigo's tongue.

Indigo massages Kara's scalp. The heat sensors give her the proper amount of pleasure. A loud suck of her lower lip and Kara's thrashing all over the place. She moans and then gets released from this grip.

"Time to see what your threshold is."

Indigo extends a rod shaped object from her pelvic region. One inch at a time, she shoves it into Kara.

"I'll tell you when."

She's getting stretched out, but it's feeling so good. So very good in fact. Her hips thrust up and get a little bit more. It extends inch by inch with Kara's tight cunt practically gobbling the android's rod up. The deeper Indigo pushes, the more Kara goes.

"Oh, I don't think any more can fit."

The durability of her power under the yellow sunlight is quite impressive as well. Kara thrashes her hips up to meet Indigo.

"Impressive. You would have a career in adult entertainment."

Kara does not know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. All she wants to do is take Indigo. All of Indigo as Indigo works her over with measured motions. Obviously designed to give Kara the best pleasure possible. The only thing Kara is able to do is to wrap her legs around Indigo and allow her to slide into her as far as humanly possible.

Well, there's not much human here, but still, the saying goes as such.

"Come for me, Supergirl. Show me how much you like this. Show me how much you like this pleasure.

"Mmmm...pleasure...so much."

Alex bounces Astra on her lap. The sounds the General makes, the strong and powerful woman submitting to her, gives Alex's ego the sizeable boost it requires. She allows Astra to clamp down onto her and let out a very passionate moan in response. She's now back into Alex's chest and sucking on it. Alex bops up and down, taking as much of Astra down onto her as possible.

She clutches Astra's ass and slaps it. This only makes her ride faster and faster. Their juices swirl together about ready to be combined.

Gwen's head turns from Astra and Alex to Indigo and Kara. It's like watching some kind of tennis match and she's the odd woman out. She drives a finger into her wet snatch and hits a high note, moaning. She jerks her hips up and moans.

"Just one second."

Extensions shoot out from both Indigo and Alex at the same time. It's a race to see who penetrates Gwen first.

Indigo beats Alex to to the punch and slides deep into Gwen. Of course, Alex gets a nice consolation prize of shoving the dildo down Gwen's throat.

Indigo rides Kara and Astra rides Alex, with Gwen getting spit roasted in the middle of the orgy. The moans increase the deeper Gwen gets it in both of their holes.

Astra feels the pleasure creep into her body. She centers it into her loins with Astra clamping down onto her. Alex bounces her even harder and even faster.

"You're really close, aren't you?"

"Yes."

A deep breath follows with Astra clutching her legs further around Alex and she continues the ride. She edges closer until the tension centers around her loins. Alex drives in, feeling the heat of the core driving into her.

Alex approaches her own completion as well. She eases herself almost all the way down and is deep inside of Astra. The merging of bodies makes this feel sexual and very good. Astra leans back and Alex kisses, nibbling, and sucking at every inch of Astra's tender and hot flesh.

"Almost there."

"Good, I'm glad."

Astra clenches her lover and they stick together. Alex massages every bit of Astra's sensual flesh she can reach. She leans in and nibbles Astra's chest, sucking on her bouncing mounds. They match each other all the way through the end.

Alex pushes deep into Astra. She soaks in the moment and soaks in Astra's juices. She closes down and the juices lubricate the symbiotic cock. She rams into Astra with a hot blur. Their hips just sizzle together with their juices intermingling together until Alex bottoms out in Astra.

"Finally...you're so good."

Astra lets her body react from Alex's touch. She gets every single touch with Astra cramming her tight box down onto Alex and milking her all the way through the end.

Alex holds on tight and slams as far into her as possible. She also gets the double pleasure of penetrating Gwen's sexy mouth and getting sucked off. The vibrations of her humming cause the suit to rub over Alex's nipples and stimulate that.

Kara's not one to be denied with Indigo penetrating her several times. Their skin builds up with arousal, with Indigo pulling out of her and hovering high into the air. She shoves the extension into Kara's tight mouth and makes her suck it off.

"You can see how aroused you are."

Oh, Kara knows how aroused she is. She just sees it. She sucks off Indigo before Indigo slides the long tool out of her mouth and puts it back inside of Kara.

Gwen's eyes glaze over. She cannot help to slurp long and loud at Alex driving her slimy cock deep into Gwen's throat. And the depths which Indigo drills her is about as stunning as well. Kara and Astra getting off to the pleasure their partners give them just adds a very tasty cherry on top of this orgy.

Astra drops to the bed with Alex letting her take a breath. She steps over and catches Indigo's eye. Indigo pulls out of Kara and joins Alex.

Not too long passes prior to Alex sucking on Indigo's rod. She slurps with a hungry visual in her eyes, cupping the flesh and releasing it with a few pumps. Kara's wet juices feed into Alex and she has to get everything. She has to get everything, the deeper she shoves, the hungerier she is.

Alex gets more from the source. She buries her face between Kara's legs and eats her out. Kara lets her go in. Alex digs her nails against Kara's silken thighs. She lightly nibbles on the lip for a long minute before dancing her tongue against her warm opening.

Kara bucks her hips completely up and down, crashing down with Alex nibbling her. Every instance of her sister's tight lips and warm tongue is just beyond pleasure. She pulls away. Kara whines and Alex grins.

"You're really dripping for it, sis."

She massages Kara's warm walls on the inside and then pulls out. She tastes Kara a little bit more and gets the wet pussy flowing. The swift devouring of Kara's womanhood causes her to heat up for a couple of seconds. Then, Alex pulls out, dives in , and goes back to town.

She repeats this ritual several times. Kara is horny and wants more from her sister. Alex hungers for more from her sister's gushing center. She goes down on Kara and makes her drip deep and hard.

Alex climbs on top of Kara and the two sisters join in the middle. Kara hovers off of the ground which allows Alex to mount her in the air. She stretches out to touch Kara's body.

"You want more of this, honey?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"DAMN IT ALEX….I WANT YOU TO…."

Kara is cut off mid sentence from Alex plunging in. She pulls in and out with a rapid fire series of thrusts. She hammers Kara repeatedly and rapidly. Her nipples jiggle from Alex going in about as deep as humanly possible.

She needs more, she wants more, and Alex is going to give her more.

"Do you really, honey?"

"Mmmm…"

She lets out a deep breath and Alex pinches her sister's nipples. She lets Kara breath in and breathe out. Her silken thighs receives a pretty good pounding.

Alex tops her sister and makes her crave the touch. The Girl of Steel's gushing pussy gets everything Kara wants and then so much more. They become the only two people in the world. Alex thrusts in and Kara meets her up. Their skin slaps together with Kara rolling herself up.

They just barely catch a glimpse of Astra eating Gwen out and Indigo working her tongue deeper into Astra. Her former enemy becomes a lover thanks to some reprogramming.

"Ride me, little sister."

Alex balances Kara on her lap. The two indulge each other, with Kara sucking on Alex's lip getting her lip all nice and puffy. Alex extends her arms to wrap around Kara and embraces her in mid-air. Her hot loins clamp down and releases more juices from her.

Finally, finally, Alex and Kara are about to join each other in the supreme dedication of their sisterly love. They share their juices and cum with each other.

Their bodies descend down to the ground. They still keep kissing each other and remain for several minutes before pulling away from each other.

The Danvers sisters share a wicked smile with each other, wondering what other fun they can get up to. They decide to lick each other out in a sixty-nine position, trying to be the first to get the other to come in a battle of wills.

More debauchery follows soon until everyone burns this out of their system.

**To Be Continued on 10/9/2018.**

**Thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Indigo rises up from the depths. She cannot help and lick her lips as the others rise from their feet off of the ground Kara, Gwen, Astra and Alex follow. Astra turns her attention towards Indigo.

"We have come to some kind of common ground."

"Yes, and now I want to know what you know. There has to be a traitor in my midst."

"Well, closer to home...Non is preparing to take control the minute you let your guard now."

There's a few seconds where Astra just stops and tries to consider this point. Non, of course it would have to be her husband...it would have to be him. He does not seem like the schemer type, but people can surprise when they are motivated enough.

"Non?"

Kara says this statement with a disbelief.

"He betrayed General Zod's location to General Astra once. Why would you think that his betrayal is out of the question?"

Astra thinks she has a point. She knows that Non did so to gain her favor because the battle was loss. Plus, despite her objections to the matter, it's a politically arranged marriage by two families. Alura got the better match and this is a sticking point where Astra eventually became bitter and resentful for, regarding her own sister. She takes in a deep breath and then turns her attention towards the other girls.

"We're going to find Non and he's going to be returned to where he needs to be. I'm going to personally throw him into the Phantom Zone where he can't hurt anyone else again."

In hindsight, Astra knows right now how she should have kept a closer eye on Non. There's no point in discussing what should have been, what could have been. Rather, she needs to think about what is going to be right now and the future. She has a few ideas for the future and plans down the road.

Gwen rises up to a standing position.

"I hate to be that girl...but….Smythe."

"Smythe is merely just a small problem. Non and anyone who has betrayed my lead are the even bigger problem."

Thankfully, Astra knows how to deal with treason. It's just a matter of time before she finds the rock which Non no doubt puts himself under.

"I will assist you in your search for Smythe, while Astra finds her husband and the other traitors."

Astra takes a crystal from Indigo which gives her the image of a meeting of Non and at least six or seven other members of her army. She figures that they will rat out any more traitors, in an effort to save their own skin, and Astra will decide whether or not their information is worth anything.

"I thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. There's still plenty of work to be done."

Astra nods in response. She figures there will be some work to done. With Non, and to a lesser extent Smythe, still out in the win. And Menken gave her every indication to think that there's some other more malicious figure involved in this as well, just pulling the strings like some puppet master.

Indigo and Gwen and Astra leave to got heir seperate ways, leaving Kara and Alex. Just before she exits the doors, Indigo turns to them.

"I understand you have an engagement to make, therefore it would leave a good impression for your fellow collective member to make it."

"Thanks...and Indy."

"Yes?"

"Do as Gwen says and follow her lead."

"I will comply."

"And your compliance will be rewarded."

Alex has no idea where that came from, but she just rolls with it. Kara turns to her sister.

"I swear you sound like a villain giving lines like that...from some super secret evil organization or something."

The two Danvers sisters just smile. They're going to have to get changed out of their work clothes because they are nearly ltae, for a very important date. And it would be great if they would get there on time.

X-X-X

Kara puts on a nice tight red dress for the occassion. This dress might have fit her a lot better a couple of days ago, before she went through some changes. Alex adopts for a more casual pair of nice blue jeans and a nice button up shirt. She cannot help and stare at her sister's ass when she walks up the stairs.

"Kara, you're hovering indoors."

"Sorry."

Kara drops down and Alex takes her mind and eyes off of those legs which will be wrapped around her in the future. That being said, she hopes that this meeting with Maggie will go well.

"Burned food...that can't be good."

Alex's nose crinkles up completely as she gets closer. It's so strong she can smell it when coming up the stairs. She reaches to the door and knocks.

A frantic rush to the door follows and a very agitated looking Maggie Sawyer answers the door. She brightens up her expression a tad when seeing Kara and Alex on the other end.

"Danvers..and Danvers...it's nice to see you both again...I just wish the roast I tried to make came out better."

The fire extiguisher in Maggie's hands and the smell of smoke shows just how awful this is.

"Well, we could order for pizza."

Kara's suggestion causes Maggie to smile.

"Less formal than I would have liked, but okay….if that's okay with you?"

Alex leans in and gives Maggie a reassuring hug and kiss on the cheek. She looks like she needs it after the day that was. Alex parts her ways with Maggie and smiles.

"Pizza is great...don't worry...you sit down...and I'll order it."

"We're going half on it…."

"I believe there are three of us."

Maggie just smiles at Kara. Kara helps her over to the couch as Alex disappears into the next room to order the pizza. A second passes as Kara sits down next to her.

"So, how are things going with your aunt? You mentioned you were seeing her?"

Kara's expression brightens up into a smile.

"Great...really great! It's fantastic, you know. I mean, I didn't see her since I was twelve, so I didn't know what to expect. She was a soldier in the army...and it took a while to get her head on straight, but she's better than she was. Even if she spent time in some kind of camp…."

"Wait, your aunt was some kind of POW?"

That causes Kara to get taken off guard. She supposes that from a certain extent, Maggie can say that.

Maggie finds herself unable to keep her eyes off of Kara in that dress as well. She does not notice it until Kara's leaning it, her chest about ready to spill out of the dress.

"One could say that...so Alex told you about her…"

"Yes, I know..she takes other women into her bed...but that doesn't include her own sister, does it?"

"Adopted sister...so that's not nearly as kinky as it could be."

"That's...one way to put it."

Maggie really feels she should not be throwing stones at a glass house, given how at one time, society looked at people like her in a less than negative way. Things have improved. Could be better, could be worse.

"So, are you going to kiss me or do I have to?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, Kara leans in and hits Maggie with a kiss. Maggie sits there like a deer in the headlights, with Kara kissing her. Her strong body holds Maggie back and she finds herself unable to do much of anything, other than return the kiss and return it she does, with eagerness, with aggression, and with intensity.

Maggie cannot believe that this is happening, making out with the younger woman and also getting a tongue lashing in it. Her mind opens up to a degree of possibilities far more than anything else she's ever imagined in her life and Maggie thinks she has a pretty vivid imagination before this.

"The pizza will be here in the next…."

Alex stops at the edge of the couch in time to see Kara and Maggie locked in an intense liplock, with their tongues meeting each other. Alex taps her hand on the edge of the couch to try and get their attention.

And when this doesn't work, as Kara pulls open Maggie's shirt with her teeth, she shifts the symbiote into a paddle. She swings it and nails Kara right on the backside with it, causing her to join almost up off of the couch.

"What was that for?"

"For starting without me."

Alex reaches underneath Kara's dress and feels the fabric sticking to her. She's wearing panties, although by the loosest definition of the word. A G-String pushes into Alex's hand. She snaps the fabric back and gets Kara's attention. Kara's bright eyes turn on hers.

"At least you're wearing panties."

Alex lets Kara scoot down on the couch.

"Sorry about that Maggie."

"Did you teach her how to kiss?"

"Maybe I did...although I like to think I just helped her refine her technique...but she still has a lot to learn about not rushing in and making a mess out of things."

Alex puts her hand on Maggie's jaw and gives her several small kisses along the jaw line. Her shirt's already halfway open and Alex helps her out the rest of the way. Maggie returns the favor and both women sit on the couch, making out with each other. Their bra clad breasts brush up against each other.

A tendril shreds through Kara's dress.

"Hey, I saved up for that for a month."

Alex helps Maggie out of her pants, just barely aware of her sister hovering above the ground, arms crossed, and wearing nothing other than a G-string and a bra which is about ready to just give up on the weight of her nearly enhanced bosom.

"And you were about ready to split out of it anyway."

Maggie's panties slide down to reveal her dripping hot mound. Alex presses her finger on Maggie's entrance and makes her let out a soft moan. The moan grows in prominence the very second Alex slides her digit inside of her. Maggie's hips rise up off of the couch and into Alex's hand. She presses down and lets her thrash on the bed.

Alex bending over gives Kara all the incentive she needs. The suit retracting at Alex's crotch, reminds Kara of the fact that her big sister walks around in nothing other than an alien symbiote which stretches over every inch of her body. And now her pussy and puffy lips expose itself.

Without any further invitation, Kara dives into Alex's tasty pussy and eats out her big sister. The moans follow from Kara eating Alex out.

At the very least, Kara's obedient and willing to give Alex everything she wants. That's a good quality for a little sister to have.

Meanwhile, Maggie puts her hands on the back of Alex's head and she sucks the pussy juices out. Maggie bucks her hips up and down, to get more of Alex's talented tongue just going to town on her. Maggie munches on her, taking Alex's sweet pussy into her mouth.

She drinks the juices from it and becomes very dazed for numerous reasons. She takes a deep breath with Maggie twisting her hips up and down to meet Alex's tongue.

"I don't know how I lived without this tongue."

Alex does not know how she lived without tasting Maggie's pussy. Yet, there it is. Maggie lets out a very soft sigh from Alex as she goes deeper. Hitting all of the right spots on Maggie and making her gush.

Kara holds on tight and licks Alex out as well. The sweet juices coming out of Alex becomes an addiction to Kara. Actually, there's no becoming about it, she is an addiction, a sweet addiction. Something Kara needs to keep indulging herself in, and never once let out.

She gets a reward rom her hard work by Alex releasing clear juices all over Kara's face. Kara reaches around only for a tendril to shoot around and caress her outer slit. It does not insert inside Kara just yet, but it's more than enough to lead to intense levels of stimulation.

Kara tries to push back and Alex whips her ass with the tendril, causing her to shake and shudder. The constant whipping of her backside sends Kara over the edge and then several steps behind. Alex repeatedly and endlessly whips Kara's tight ass, making her shudder.

The moans and the shudders coming from Kara's direction only causes Alex to double down on eating Maggie out. Maggie puts her hands on Alex's head and guides her closer inside.

Alex's face disappearing between Maggie's thighs makes this a great rush. Her body heats up and her hands lock on tight on the back of Alex's head. She crushes her hands through Alex's hair and cause her to keep breathing.

"Right there, babe, right there."

Alex holds her tongue down, digging into Maggie's quim, getting the lovely juices flowing and giving her quite the feast of the womanly insides.

She breathes in, sucking Maggie's lips and drinking from her. She pulls almost all the way out and sinks down tongue first into Maggie.

Kara hears the deep breathing despite having her face busied in working over Alex's tasty lips. She nibbles and sucks on her sister, getting her juices flowing. Alex responds in kind by teasing Kara's slit with the tendril, grinding her around and then stuffing inside of her body.

"Such a naughty girl."

Alex looks up from Maggie's pussy just to say this. She takes in a deep breath and then sucks Maggie. She allows the tiny strands, worm size, but still very soft and silky, crawl up Maggie's legs and pleasure her.

Maggie's about ready to gush herself silly. She hears Kara munching on Alex and a twinge of jealousy fills Maggie's body. She wants to ensure that Alex gets everything she wants, and she gets more than enough in return.

Maggie and Alex both come from the respective actions of their partners. The soft moans coming from Kara shows she's close to the edge.

Alex pulls away from Maggie and turns herself to Kara. She binds Kara's arms and legs with the webbing from the tentacles. Now that Kara's an inch away from her, Alex cups her chin.

"Now that I have you."

Kara eagerly responds with a nod.

Alex leans in very close and puts her lips up close to Kara's. She does not take the plunge or kiss her sister just yet. She wants to make Kara squirm for it, wants to make her wait for it. The Girl of Steel pushes her tongue towards Alex, but Alex pulls away.

"Not yet."

Another couple of kisses down Kara's jaw line teases her.

After making sure Kara's good and bound, Alex turns her full and undivided attention to Maggie, who lays at wait at the end of the bed. The hand cups the side of Maggie's face and she leans in, preparing to kiss her lover. Maggie returns the kiss with increasing intensity, their tongues molding together in a very perfect dance.

Maggie sucks on Alex's tongue, and feels up her body. Their perfectly toned bodies connect each other.

As much as Maggie enjoys Alex eating her out, she wants to return the favor. Alex goes to the end of the bed, using her sister as a pillow causing a whimper to come from Kara. Maggie crawls on top of Alex and gives her a very intense kiss in response. There's a few seconds which pass, with Maggie kissing Alex deeper and pulling her face into a prominent position. She sucks Alex's lower lip in the fiercest way possible.

Then Maggie's lips travel down Alex's body until they reach the smoldering center between her legs. Maggie cups Alex's warm womanhood.

"I wonder if you'll taste as good as last time."

"Only one way to find out."

Maggie nods eagerly. The only way to find out is to take the plunge and plunge Maggie does, straight into Alex's war mand soft folds. Her tongue rotates, making sure to hit the perfect pleasure point. Alex puts her hands on the back of Kara's head, and then drives down onto her.

There's a couple of moans coming from Alex. She lets her body become one, an outlet for Maggie's pleasure. Maggie buries her beautiful face in Alex's snatch and licks the juices from her.

The heavenly tastes spurs Maggie on. Something better than a finger or a tongue slides into her. Alex massaging her back with the tentacles also makes Maggie just rise up in pleasure. Her heart gets a rush of adrenaline from what Maggie's doing to her. Going inside of her and going out of her.

"Eat me. Lick my pussy."

Kara groans when she finds herself trapped and unable to do anything other than watch what's going to happen. The living suit occassionally shifts over Kara, squeezing her nipples and pussy. It just taunts her, making Kara shift up and down, repeaedly squirming in the suit.

"I want...I need...I am."

Another shift and Kara's breathing even more heavily again. Alex moaning so close to her super powerful sensitive hearing gets another tingle spreading through Kara's loins. Her heart beats even more quickly.

"Oh, what do you need, sister? I think Maggie's about ready to get good and fucked. Wouldn't you say so, Maggie?"

Maggie answers by munching on Alex's rug even more. She feels a warmth spreading through her body and Alex knows she's going to come in the lovely detective's mouth. She puts those hands on the back of Maggie's head and continues to guide her perfectly.

"Fuck….I'm close."

Maggie cannot do anything other than say she's close as well. The tentacle drives between her legs and makes Maggie shake all over. It twists into her and makes her shiver.

She and Alex come at the same time. Kara, on the other hand, has been denied her orgasm. Maggie rises up from Alex, juices dripping down her face.

Alex attacks with an aggressive series of kisses. The more her mouth molds over Maggie's, the more Maggie responds to Alex's touches. She pins her down and Alex lies on top of the woman. Her hands moving swiftly over Maggie and massaging every inch of her body.

"Take me, please."

There's a big smile on Alex's face, who indicates she's going to take Maggie alright. She sucks on Maggie's neck, bringing her just that much closer to pleasure. Her fingers caress Maggie's nipple and then Alex grinds on top of her.

"You want me, don't you?"

Maggie puts her hand on the back of Alex's head and guides her closer. The two women look eye to eye with each other, their grins being even more prominent now than ever before.

"Is there really a question?"

Alex knows there is not a question. She just wants to hear Maggie say it. She pushes her hands on Maggie's neck, caressing it lightly, and kissing her all over. The tentacles behave themselves, other than a gentle caress on her body. Alex sinks her tongue deeper into Maggie's mouth which opens wipe to take Alex inside of it.

"You want this so badly, don't you?"

The nod follows, and Alex spreads Maggie's legs. She seeks out the burning heat between the thighs of her partner and is about ready to sink herself deep inside. Maggie puts her hand on the back of Alex's neck and encourages her to go inside.

The two lovers become one. Maggie squirms on the bed, every inch of her body getting felt by Alex.

"Oh ,Alex….right there, baby."

Kara finds the suit ropes just squeeze her tighter. She's pretty much sure this is torture. Watching Alex ride Maggie on the couch like this, it's really making Kara just get ready to gush over the edge. She bites down on her lip and lets out her breath. The symbiote tentacles wrap against her and make Kara just breath out.

"It seems like my baby sister is getting anxious. What's the matter, Kara? Horny?"

As if on cue, the symbiote slides its way deep between Kara's lips and pleasures her. Kara's pretty sure Alex feels this alongside of her arousal. She bites down hard on her lip. Trying to deny Alex the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Even though the slimy black material oozes up against her breasts and makes it beyond hard for Kara to maintain a coherent thought other than pleasure.

"For Rao's sake."

Kara receives a good squeezing of her chest. Her breasts bounce to allow the material to keep feeling her up. Kara lets out those moans, which grow in greater prominence. She closes her eyes ,body fluttering in and out.

Alex gives her just a little bit to keep her interested, and denies Kara even more. It's legalized torture what Alex is doing to her and Kara's not sure what the hell to expect from here. Her mind just goes off on a hell of a journey, pleasure soon following with her.

Both lovers on the couch indulge in each other. Alex buries herself in Maggie's dripping hot folds, massaging the side of her legs. Maggie responds to her quite eagerly, taking as much of Alex as humanly or maybe inhumaly possible inside of her. The ways Alex stretches and pleasures her makes Maggie wonder why she ever hesitated in going down this relationship.

Kara's frustration is also something Maggie gets off on. She wonders what it would be like for their positions to be reversed. For Maggie to be the one bound and tied.

"Almost there."

Maggie rocks her hips off of the bed and takes more of Alex inside of her. Their bodies stick together with Alex rising and dropping as hard as humanly possible.

Alex enjoys the arousal of the beautiful and strong woman underneath her. She gains control of the sex, to show Maggie how she wants this. She grows a bit of a swelling set of balls, slapping them down onto Maggie. It's just an experiment, but the store the juices which are going to inject into Maggie.

"You love that?"

"I LOVE IT!"

Her screams grow even higher. Alex plunges her way so deep into Maggie that the two of them almost become one. She rises and drops out of her, sending waves of pleasure. Maggie's nipples stand up, the perfect perky nips and Alex nibbles on them.

Kara's scream indicates the suit called an audible and jammed into one of her holes. The tightness and the warmth regulates into Alex and her bond with the suit. She spears down into Maggie, taking her one step beyond the edge and releasing her from the pull.

The shake of her body follows by Maggie letting it go. Alex finishes pounding her all the way to the end, filling Maggie up with juices.

Maggie twists back and forth on the bed. Taking the full length of Alex in her. Damn does she love it. Damn does she ever love it.

The second passes with Alex pulling away from Maggie and crawling across the bed. She gives her a sister a grin and then releases her from her containment.

"Clean up Maggie."

Kara darts across the bed, her super tongue doing it's work on Maggie. Maggie's cries of pleasure gives Alex just the slightest of hints of how good her sister is. Granted, she knows her sister has a very wicked tongue.

Alex moves over onto the bed and puts her hands on the side of Kara's legs and opens up her receptive pink hole. She's nice, wet, and tight, perfect for Alex to drive herself as far into Kara as possible. She grows an extension, and then shoves it into Kara.

Kara jolts up and enjoys the feeling of Alex going deep inside of her while she eats Maggie out. Kara just has a feeling today's going to be a pretty good day.

"I bet this is what you wanted this entire time, isn't it?"

Kara's not going to lie, it is and Alex prepares to relentlessly fuck her, driving into her body. The added additions of the cock shaped extra arms the suit gives off makes Kara's day go even more.

It will not be long before all three women receive their release, over and over again. Alex is fueled by her sister's lust and Kara's libidio only is strengthened by the yellow sun.

**To Be Continued on 10/12/2018.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Alex kicks her feet up and rests on the couch. Kara leaves the premises after the fun, to go ad check up with Astra. Maggies currently resting on the couch, a bit out because of things. Alex does not really blame her partner for being out of it and she breaks out into a smile.

She wonders what trouble she can get into. The pizza already had been dropped by and they took a break to eat it before they went back to business as usual. Alex keeps her communicator on so she can talk to Kara.

A loud knock on the door springs Alex back to her standing position. She charges for the door and opens it up.

The door opens up and Lucy appears, wearing a very tight pair of blue jeans and a tight black top which stretches over her ample bust.

"Figured that you would be here...I need a little pick me up."

Alex smiles at Lucy and motions for her to join her in a kiss. Their lips smash onto each other, the warmth of their mouths pushing together. Lucy pries open Alex's mouth and works her tongue in a little bit more. Alex twirls her tongue a little bit further and Lucy responds by sucking on it.

The fast hands of Alex Danvers rubs Lucy all over her body. She breaks out into a passionate moan before pulling Lucy's swollen breasts out of her shirt. She clutches a hand over Lucy's chest and squeezes it tightly. She releases it with another tight squeeze.

"Alex."

"You liking this, baby?"

Lucy responds with a nod. She loves this a whole lot and wants to see what more Alex can give her. Alex presses her mouth against the edge of Lucy's throat and sucks on it hard. Lucy drags her nails over Alex's neck and allows her body to just rise up with a pleasurable moan.

"I want more."

"You got more."

Alex presses her lips against Lucy's one more time and then moves down. She rubs her tendrils through Lucy's jeans and feels her squirming through them. Alex wants to feel more of her and go down to the source, to properly taste Lucy and her juices. She wiggles the woman out of her jeans and reveals her bare pussy.

"Naughty girl...you're not wearing any panties."

A hand squeezes Lucy on ass. Lucy's smokey gaze and lustful smile makes it very difficult for Alex to resist. She realizes that she does not have to resist, squeezing Lucy on the butt again and swatting her hard. The sound of hand against flesh echoes throughout the area.

"I wonder how wet I can make you get."

"Why don't you find out?"

"Don't worry honey...I will."

Lucy helps Alex help her out of her jeans. Her wet pussy exposes and Alex's suit retracts. There's a wet sound with their warm pussies grinding together. Alex leans in and kisses Lucy hard. She cups Lucy's chest and finds a way to deepen the kiss. Their bodies become one throughout the steamy and unfiltered makeout session.

Legs tighten around Alex. They do not join the other, but become close enough to make this a very erotic feeling. Lucy nibbles on Alex's lips and demands entrance to her mouth. Alex denies her which causes Lucy to whine.

"You sound like my sister when she gets denied. Like a whimpering puppy dog."

A slap of a paddle like tentacle cracks Lucy on her ass. Lucy wiggles herself with Alex pushing onto her. They kiss each other, heat rising from their bodies. Lucy grabs Alex's head and then moves down to nibble down her neck. She sucks on her neck and shoulder, before capturing Alex's flesh between her teeth.

The feeling of Lucy nibbling and releasing her neck causes an eruption of fluids. Lucy plugs the leak and drives her fingers deep into Alex. The sound of her pussy squeezing together on her fingers and leaking all over her makes Alex just break out into a sensual moan.

"I'm sorry, but now I'm control."

A loud crack-whip and Alex pulls Lucy in. Lucy's chest smashes against Alex as the DEO agent works over the body of the military officer.

"I'm sorry, but who is in control?"

Lucy realizes she's going to pay and big time for her moment of trying to take control. Alex most certainly has her in a spot which Lucy can barely wiggle out of. Not that she wants to wiggle out of it, given how hot Alex is making her feel. The two ladies join each other with a passionate kiss.

The millions of tiny touches from the edge of the suit makes Lucy just breath out heavily. Alex most certainly knows how to ram all of the right buttons and hit all of the proper kicks. Alex closes her thighs down around Lucy the very second she slides inside.

"Mmm...right there...baby."

"Of course...I've got you right where I want you. I'm sure you're going to explode soon."

Maggie wakes up on the bed. She feels raw from the actions earlier. Something improves her mood, with Alex forcing this mysterious brunette down onto her knees and forcing her extension deep into the woman's mouth.

Under many other circumstances, Maggie admits she will find a mysterious brunette in the middle of the hallway as unsettling as all hell. This time, she finds her pussy moistening and her fingers moving in. She strokes her folds and makes Maggie break out with a pleasurable shriek.

Maggie dips a finger, then two, and a third finger inside of her. Her honey coats her probing digits and makes Maggie rock her hips up. She moves up and down, taking more of her pussy with her fingers.

"Don't worry...I'll get with you in a minute."

Despite hearing Maggie's deep moaning, Alex does not allow herself to divert from the situation and that situation is face-fucking Lucys tight oral hole. She stretches out the inside of her mouth and pulls almost all the way out, right before cramming herself into Lucy's warm lips. She sucks on Alex hard and allows a moan to hit her hard.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck her face."

"If you insist...and here's something to tide you over."

Maggie's eyes grow as wide as saucers the second that Alex stretches across the room. Her opening pushes apart to allow Alex to drive deep inside of her.

It's a tease at first and becomes something more substantial given time. Maggie thrusts her hips up to meet Alex and moan. Lucy's moans fill the room as well.

Hearing the moans of both beautiful women is something amazing. Alex slides her hand down onto the back of Lucy's head and throat-fucks her. Lucy pops her warm lips around Alex. Repeatedly drawing more pleasure and taking Alex's big slimy cock down her throat. Lucy's a good mewling whore and Alex cannot wait to take more of her.

Despite the fact that Lucy looks about as dignified as a woman working the street corner, she looks as beautiful as can be as well. A stroke of her dark hair makes Alex jump forward. Her hips crack against Lucy's mouth and Lucy almost releases her with another moan.

"So close, baby. So fucking close."

Alex grabs on tight and repeatedly drives into Lucy. Her thrusting push makes Alex hammer Lucy's tight throat. She pulls almost all the way out and then drives deep inside of her. Lucy opens her mouth up and takes as much rod into her throat. As many juices splatter into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy gets a face full of Alex's sticky juices. Lucy tilts back and takes more in the face. Alex soaks Lucy in her choices. A big smile follows Alex dragging Lucy over and dragging the rest of her suit away from Maggie.

"Why don't you come over and help me get this one cleaned up?"

No need to be told twice. Maggie saunters over and quickly wraps her arms around Alex. The two lovely women move in to kiss and to suck the tender juices off of Lucy's face. She moans in response and Maggie takes the right side, sucking the juices from her. Alex takes the left side and repeatedly sucks on Lucy's lips.

The couch, which already was responsible for a hell of a workout earlier, becomes the final destination of Lucy Lane. She drops down onto the couch. Legs spread and her hips rising slightly in the air. Maggie and Alex crouch down on either side of her.

A pair of hungry lionesses is the idea which comes to mind in Lucy's mind. Alex can do a lot of things to her and Maggie can as well. The hand of the older Danvers sister hovers over Lucy's chest and rises it a few inches off up. She cups it and makes Lucy belt out with a moan.

"Feel these. Feel how sensitive they are."

Maggie cups her chest and releases it. The soft sight form Lucy continues.

"They feel soft. I wonder how good they taste."

Lucy's about an inch away from losing it from both of these women casually playing with her chest. Them something on her tits is another matter entirely. Especially when Alex's suit decides to develop a mind of it's own and caress Lucy's warm nether lips. Striking them up and making her slide deep inside of her.

"Good girl...give it to me right here."

Maggie bites down onto Lucy's nipple and sucks on it. Lucy howls in pleasure and her entire body keeps rocking forward from the attack. The hands of Maggie roll down Lucy's body.

Finally, Alex decides to go down a little deeper and kiss Lucy's flat stomach. She jerks her hips up to meet Alex's mouth. Alex cups her and gives her pussy a very firm squeeze. This makes Lucy whimper underneath the stroking hand and fingers of Alex Danvers.

"Patience. Good things will come to those who wait. Those who desire...what's about ready to happen."

Alex pets Lucy's slit and makes her quiver even. She pulls back and allows Maggie to go to work. Maggie plants multiple kisses over Lucy's body. Her flat, trim belly is the final destination for Maggie. She sinks down and then licks Lucy's belly button to drive her hips up a tiny bit.

Lucy closes her eyes and waits for what Maggie's going to down. Alex stands up and gives Maggie all the room she needs. Maggie drops down and dips her tongue inside of Lucy's slit and begins to eat her out.

And eat her out she does. Lucy grabs her nipples and pulls on them. Maggie meets her rocking hips and eats Lucy out like she's a gourmet dessert. Every hungry plunge of Maggie's devious tongue sends Lucy spiraling up further to meet her.

Maggie goes to town on Lucy. She makes hungry, loud sounds. Not even bothering to mask what she's doing and not even caring the apartment door is halfway open. It springs open a part in Maggie's personality which is only fed by Lucy's tasty pussy. She munches out the younger Lane sister and Lucy lets out her moans passionately.

"That looks hot...and your pussy is wet again. It would be a shame if that's left unintended to."

Upon her words, Alex strokes Maggie's warm center. Maggie's warm lips suck Alex's fingers in and practically gobble them up. Alex pulls out and allows herself to taste Maggie. Still good as ever.

The small taste only lights a flare underneath Alex's loins. She wants more and more she will have. Her lips open up and Alex presses her hand against Maggie's warm slit. Maggie soaks the palm of Alex's hand and she extracts it. Alex licks ther hand clean and allows herself to shudder in response.

Perfect, in many ways, so many ways.

"I have to have more."

Maggie is ready to spread her legs and receive from Alex. Alex buries her face between Maggie's thighs and eats her out while Maggie eats Lucy out.

The combination of moans follow with all three of the brunettes enjoying each other. The hot wetness of their oozing cores rise up. Lucy throws herself up to meet Maggie's tongue. Maggie meets Alex's tongue, and Alex slides the slimy tail of her suit against her wet slit, repeatedly stimulating herself.

"Oh, you're so good. I don't know how I lived without another woman's tongue in me."

Lucy lets out that declaration in a passionate breath. Maggie repeatedly and endlessly massages Lucy's pink insides with her tongue. Taking more juices with each swipe and building up Lucy for a big eruption. Lucy puts her hands on the back of Maggie's head despite how shaky they are.

The loud slurps of Lucy's puffy lips makes her rise up completely and drop down onto the bed. Maggie indulges herself in what Lucy has to offer.

Now that Alex gets a good taste of Maggie, she wants to get even more. She puts a hand on Lucy's lower back and strokes her nether lips. She drags her throbbing dark cock against Maggie's opening pussy. The first few inches slide inside of her while the extensions on her suit go wild.

Lucy and Maggie moaning is like a sign to Alex. A sign which she needs to go in even deeper and drive as far inside of her as possible. Alex puts her hands on Maggie's hips and grinds inside of her body. Her warm cock slides a little bit deeper inside and stuffs Maggie completely full.

"You are just naturally tight, aren't you?"

Alex grabs Maggie's ass and repeatedly sinks down onto her. Sweat flies from her body with Alex repeatedly driving herself into Maggie. She breaths, practically moaning into Maggie's ear from this end. She grinds her thumb against Maggie's nipple and releases it with a couple of prominent pumps.

The second she pulls back, she slaps Maggie off the ass. The tentacle rubs against her backside.

"You're going to make me cum before I'm ready. That nice tight pussy feels so good...she's happy...and I'm happy...let's see if you can make Lucy come before I do."

Maggie rises to the challenge and moves her tongue into Lucy with a corkscrew like motion. Lucy thrusts her hips up and meets Maggie. The further into the depths she goes, the hronier that she feels because of this.

The sweet honey sprays into Maggie's mouth and she eats it it up. She gets rewarded by Alex spending some more time pleasuring her body and endlessly plunging into her. Alex drags away from her and then goes just a tiny bit deeper inside of her.

"So close, aren't you?"

Alex bottoms out inside of Maggie. She can feel her body and the delicious aroma of her arousal spreading over her loins. She clamps down and then releases her wet core.

"Fuck...me."

"Yeah, me too."

"You two horny bitches want it?"

Alex slaps down on their butts and a loud crack resounds through the room. She keeps humping her way into Maggie and makes her body react to Alex. Every single touch is purely perfect.

"Cum for me first. Go ahead, Maggie, tighten that wet pussy around my big cock. Show me how much you want me to burn you out. I wonder if you're going to be able to stand tomorrow."

Maggie sinks herself into the couch and Alex sinks her nails into Maggie's back to continue to ride her from behind. The feeling of Maggie clamping down on her is good. Her sexy body writhing and dripping with set only lights a fire underneath Alex's loins. A fire which cannot be put out by any means other than fucking Maggie hard and fast inside of the couch. Feeling her pussy clamping down and grinding into her.

Alex takes a couple of deep breaths when rising and dropping into Maggie. The loud slaps of flesh upon flesh echo throughout the area from what Alex is doing to her. She's really going to town on Maggie and pushing all of her buttons. Maggie bites down on her.

She does not neglect Lucy or Lucy's tasty pussy. She slurps the juices out of Lucy and makes the beautiful woman thrash up and down on the bed. Lucy breaths in and rises up to met Maggie's touch. She meets Maggie's touch and takes Maggie's tongue as far into her as humanly possible.

"F-fuck it's so good."

Maggie swirls her tongue into Lucy in response to her cry of pleasure. She really makes Lucy work for it. She really makes Lucy get her tongue and a full course licking out. Every inch of Lucy's pleasure point lights on fire from what Maggie's doing to her.

Lucy closes her eyes and feels herself up. Her breasts become very sensitive to the touch. Every now and then, Alex gives her an added tentacle to wrap the ropes around her breast. Alex grabs ahold of Lucy's sensitive buds so hard and squeezes them to make her feel really good. She will not be surprised if there's milk shooting out of those tips at any moment. Alex grinds herself up and down on Lucy, tweaking and twisting her nipples in the most feel good way possible. She can hardly resist what Alex is doing her.

Speaking of someone who cannot resist anything, Alex is edging herself closer to the climax point. She shoves as much of herself deep into Maggie and pulls out of her. The tip of her grinds down onto Maggie's wet slit and then back inside of her. Maggie takes Alex like no one's business. Allowing Alex to ride her from behind.

"Oh, I love seeing your body when you're feeling this good. I like the way it moves."

Alex's eyes burn into Maggie's back and watches it grind back and forth. A few thrusts drive Alex a little bit deeper into Maggie and sends her just crashing down onto the bed.

"And the way you feel. I really like the way you feel too."

A light pinch on Maggie's backside and Alex spanks her ass a couple more times. She stretches and feels the bodies of both of the mewling women. She tinkers with them, every nook and cranny of their lovely bodies opens themselves wide open for exploration on the part of Alex Danvers. Who shoves herself deep into Maggie and rides her almost into the bed. Her soft thighs smack against Maggie's and she spanks her a couple more time.s

Maggie feels herself edge ever so closer to that tipping point. Her mouth opens and shuts several times. Each movement brings her closer to the edge. Alex eases back from her, making her groan and her pussy protest the lack of stimulation. After relaxing ever so slightly, Alex doubles down on Maggie.

She hits all of the right buttons and all of the perfect points on her body. Alex strokes her neck and then makes Maggie shudder in response. It's a perfectly sensitive spot and Alex knows this with how much precision she strikes.

"I'm getting close too. Don't worry. We're almost there. We're almost done."

Lucy's about ready to close in on another near racking orgasm as well. One of the added appendages caressing her nipples hardens and drives deep into her mouth. Alex throat-fucks Lucy, causing her cheeks to stretch out and her eyes water the faster Lucy gets deep-throated.

After all the tension over the past few days, Lucy relaxes. Boy does she ever relax, getting a cock down her throat just like this and getting hammered hard and fast. She sucks on Alex's addition and causes her entire body to shake and squirm on the bed. More juices blast out of her.

Alex kicks up the pace and slams into Maggie. She's becoming one with her, suddenly hammering her body. The tension in her muscles comes so close to being release.

"With you...with both of you."

Lucy screams in pleasure, as does Maggie, and then Alex follows with a pleasure ridden growl. She shoves as deep into Maggie, bottoming out in the gorgeous woman. She slaps Maggie's ass a couple more times and makes her groan and shift all over the couch.

Finally, the pleasure of being inside of Maggie is too much for Alex to bare. She holds on tight and cums inside of her. Feeling Maggie's pussy tighten around her is a great sensation. Alex shoves herself in, with pure animalistic instinct in her eyes when she finishes Maggie off.

Maggie breathes in heavily at one of the most mind shattering orgasms ever being gifted to her. Alex finishes off inside of her and makes her entire body tingle. She shakes all over from Alex riding her into the couch, causing the springs to snap up and to loosen from when she finishes.

Meanwhile, Lucy collapses, in a daze. Juices trickle out from her as well. Maggie licks them up until Alex is back in and she joins the fun. Both warm and talented tongues licking up Lucy's pussy make her wonder, once again, how she lived so long without having another woman's tongue munching out her twat.

Her honey box overflows and now Maggie and Alex crawl over her and worship her body. The second Lucy feels fingers in her ass and pussy, she knows that this is far from over.

And this is the way she likes it, damn it. Ridden hard, and put away wet. Lucy's not going to give up until she's pleasure in all angles. She might not be able to walk, but with Alex licking out her pussy and Maggie fingering her ass, it's going to be more than worth it.

X-X-X  
Kara joins her aunt in trailing one of the escaped prisoners. He's levitating crates in the air with his mind and trying to move them towards a truck.

"I believe that I told you to leave those put."

The prisoner jumps completely up and his mood does not improve when he sees Supergirl. Astra nails him with one punch and causes him to fly onto the ground with the full force.

"Why did you try to move it?"

"It was...compromised."

Astra applies a firm grip to his shoulder and causes him to scream in agony.

"Kara, my dear niece, this is how you get information. Pain beyond recognition, without killing someone."

Astra releases the man's shoulder and puts her gaze on him.

"Non told me...he's at the Southwest Station...the underground tunnel...he wants to broadcast the signal tonight…"

"I told him to wait until I got the lay of the land."

"He and the others...they think you're weak...not that I think you're weak."

Astra punches him out. She turns to Kara.

"We could use a bit of backup in case Non has something up his sleeve."

While Non never strikes anyone as a planner type, more like a flunkee, Astra intends not to leave anything to chance. And Kara agrees. She puts her hand on the underside of the communication link.

"Alex?"

"Yeah...are you in trouble?"

"We found Non...Southwest Station...the underground tunnel. He's broadcasting something."

"Lucy and I will be there."

Kara does not question why Lucy's there, simply because there's no time to do so. This is just one of those situations where one just has to go with her gut instincts.

"If they get there in time, so be it. If not, we'll have to move."

"Well ,lead...and I might learn something."

Supergirl and the General go into the air and leave the man who Astra coerced the location of twitching on the ground.  
 **To Be Continued on 10/15/2018.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Non placed himself in front of the energy platform with two other supporters. The Kryptonians bent down to take a good look at it.

"Make sure everything is ready," Non told them. "I don't want any complications. Everything has to be right."

The sound of the ceiling crashing caused the Kryptonians to look up. Supergirl dropped down onto the ground, a smug little smirk on her face when she squared off against Non.

"I hate to break it to you," Supergirl said. "But, I don't think that you're getting away with this."

"You obviously have lost the ability to count," Non said. "There are more than us than there are of you. Therefore, I doubt there's anything that you can do to stop us."

The window blasted open and Astra appeared to take down three of the soldiers with a series of attacks. The others backed off in fear as the Kryptonian General dropped down to her.

"Hello, Non," Astra commented. "Indigo told me of your plan. It turned out she's very agreeable with a few modifications."

"You are willing to stand beside the humans?" Non asked.

"And you were willing to kneel before Zod," Astra responded. "Perhaps I should have kept you there."

Non rushed his wife. Astra dodged the attack and took Non down to the ground. He sent her back a couple of inches with a beam of heat energy pouring out of his eyes. Non performed a tuck and roll and landed on the ground with a very hard thud. He smiled and motioned for Astra to come towards him.

"We can do this dance all day," Non commented.

His men prepared to run in to take Astra down. The only problem is that several black tendrils shot out of mid-air and launched them up into the air.

Alex dropped down and disarmed one of their weapons. She created a miniature wrecking ball with her symbiote and took them down.

A grenade flew into the air and broke open. It released a green gas to weaken the soldiers. Lucy dove it and took the weakened soldiers down with a couple of harsh blows.

Astra stopped one of Non's flunkeys from reaching the transmat portal. She punched him a couple of times before sending him flipping down to the ground.

Non rushed over with one of the crystals. Supergirl came back in front of him and blocked his attack. The two Kryptonians struggled.

"Always, such a weak little girl," Non grumbled.

"Oh, not so much now."

Supergirl distracted Non by headbutting him and put him into the arms of Astra.

"Considered our marriage annulled," Astra said. "I should snap your neck for treason...but I have a far better idea."

Astra stabbed Non in the side of the neck and caused him to vanish into the ether. The other soldiers moved in close. One of them stood up tall and smiled.

"General, you must understand…."

Astra flipped over the crystal in her hand and caused them to all disappear in a blink of an eye.

"You must understand that I don't care for those who betray me," Astra said. "In any army, trust is everything."

Kara understood where her aunt was coming from and Lucy and Alex can appreciate as well. Lucy whistled when she got a look of the crates in the room.

"Was he setting up an invasion force?" Lucy asked. "Because some of these weapons look Earth made but…."

"Outfitted with various scraps of alien technology to make them far more dangerous," Astra said. "I would appreciate if your DEO would collect them and make sure they don't get in the hands of less than savory people."

"You really trust me?" Alex asked.

"Naturally, and not just because you brought me pleasure that I didn't think possible," Astra commented.

The rest of them laughed and Alex just broke into a small smile.

"But, there are people who were imprisoned in Fort Roz that I should have been buried under ground."

Astra wondered if some thought that of her. There were all sorts. She still had her loyalists from her army ,or so she thought. Astra would have to spend some time.

"There's a truck out back where you could load them up on," Kara said. "Get them back to the DEO."

"I would load them in the truck and you can fly them back," Astra suggested.

Lucy and Alex helped Astra and Kara get to work in uncovering the alien weapons and dismantling the transmat portal. The drive on it would prove to be useful to figure out exactly where Non was going.

X-X-X  
Kara flew the truck off to the DEO. Alex and Lucy watched her go. Astra thought about going ahead, but she's pretty sure that her niece could handle it.

And Astra showing up at the DEO at this point, even with her about face, would raise a few eyebrows.

"So, now that's out of the way, what now?"

Lucy's statement brought a grin to Alex's face.

"Oh, you know what now," Alex told her.

Lucy could not even draw breath before Alex kissed her. And it was a hell of a kiss, a great and smoldering kiss which reminded Lucy of how great Alex was.

Amusement flickered in Astra's eyes as Alex already had Lucy stripped out of her uniform. Alex's non-verbal cue brought Astra over. Alex spun around and kissed Astra.

From the front, Alex massaged Astra's toned body through her armor and slowly worked it off. The minute that it came off, Lucy was behind her. Feeling Astra between her legs and finding her wet pussy.

"She's really thirsty for this," Lucy said. "Come to think of it, I am too."

Astra dropped down onto a large crash pad at the end of the room and spread her legs.

"Help yourself."

Lucy took Astra up on the invitation and crawled between the tantalizing thighs of the Kryptonian General. She could not help and taste her delicious pussy.

Alex spent some time soaking in the exotic scene of Lucy going down on Astra. She intended to let Lucy have her fun. It would allow anticipation to build up.

The soft moans coming from Astra which encouraged Lucy also did a pretty good job in encouraging Alex as well. Alex rubbed her nipples and added some heat to her body. She broke out into the hungriest of hungry grins, waiting for the right moment to get in.

Lucy's pussy sang to her. The siren's song was too much for Alex to even bare. The scent and the sight combined made Alex lick her lips and dive in for all she can eat and so much more. No reason not to dive in there and Alex did dive between Lucy's legs.

The first taste of the pussy of the lovely young woman made Alex's entire body hum with delight. She worked her tongue deeper into Lucy. Lucy's thighs rub together, the heat coming off of them entice Alex to go in there a little bit further with each passing second.

Lucy sucks the juices of Astra while getting her own juice sucked from her. The heat burns through her body and causes her breathing to only increase, one second at a time. Lucy pushes her fingers on her breasts and plays with her nipples. She moaned out loudly.

Astra rocked herself back and forth. The talented tongue of this human made Astra feel very happy. Not to mention that the added "arms" from Alex's suit gave her more stimulation. Consciously, or maybe subconsciously, the arms shot out and rubbed Astra's nipples. They brought her to the pleasure point.

"More."

She said this one order to both of her lovers. They did not disappoint, whether it be through tongue and extension. Astra's heat rose up through her body and she came extremely hard. Lucy was there to eat on Astra's pussy and make the juices flow just that much harder and easier.

Alex danced her tongue against Lucy and also feels her pussy open up. She slides her fingers inside and pumps away to get the juices to flow even more. The sweet submission of Lucy, something which happened very often these days, sent a waterfall down Alex's thighs. She hummed and sucked away at Lucy's sweet, sweet, pussy. Making the juices drip even more and driving her tongue down into the depths until Lucy practically lost it.

Lucy came constantly, from Alex manipulation. Her body thrashed while also making sure to do its job on the General and make her come.

A finger stuck inside of Alex that was not her own. Hot breath came down her back as she could feel something move in and out of her.

"You got the party started without me?"

Kara returned and the feeling of her bare skin against Alex's thighs showed the state of undress. The super fast fingers pleasured Alex to a deeper and greater level then ever before. Her thighs opened and closed, swallowing Kara's digits inside.

The moment Kara dropped back down after dropping off of the weapons at the DEO, she saw Lucy, Astra, and Alex starting the celebration party without her. She decided to go with the flow as opposed to just mope about the fact she was not invited earlier. Kara sped up her fingers and drove them as far into Alex as humanly posssible .

Fingers were not enough though. Kara quickly dove between Alex's legs and ate her out, without any further thought.

Kara's speedy tongue slamming inside of her body. The wet pussy pumped out more juices, with Alex rubbing her hand up and down against Alex's heated clit. She pleasured Alex just a little bit more, taking her time in eating Alex out. Alex spread her thighs out even further and breathed in with a constant barrage of pleasure.

"Get deeper," Alex breathed.

She returned to Lucy's thighs and sped up her devouring of the woman's sweet pussy. Lucy bucked up halfway up off of the pad and filled Alex's mouth with her bounty of juices.

The sweet sucking all around them brought all of the women to their releases. Astra gushed first, with Lucy following, and Alex going after it. A tentacle wrapped around Kara's back with the throbbing end sticking into her pussy and making her explode as well.

Everyone felt so good, beyond great, the moment they all climaxed together. Kara pulled her face away from Alex's pussy.

Astra decided to zero in on her niece and move across the room. The two of them embraced in mid-air with a hot and passionate kiss. Their hands wrapped around each other, and took a full and endless exploration of the other's bodies. Kara drove her tongue further into Astra.

The surprising domination of Kara on her mouth and throat was not entirely unwarranted. Astra went with the flow and decided to see where it took her. It took Kara's tongue flowing into her mouth to make this a very pleasurable thing, very pleasurable indeed.

Kara sucked on Astra's lips, the ones on her face and moved quickly to suck on her nether lips as well. Astra's warm pussy called for Kara's attention. She shifted said tongue over Astra's warm pussy, and made her just lose it completely. That tongue worked its strong and powerful magic over her.

"Oooh, yes," Astra moaned the second the tongue entered her body. "Get in there...deeper!"

Lucy and Alex entered an extremely heated embrace and makeout session. Their bodies molded together, with Alex's extension shoving into Lucy's back entrance and then her front entrance. Lucy's nipples hardened at being double-stuffed and Alex took each of the hard nipples into her mouth, sucking on them extremely hard. She moaned when bouncing up and down on the cock.

The DEO Agent sucked and licked the neck of the beautiful Government Agent. Her horny pleasure caused more juices to flow. Alex got all of Lucy's kinks going in a hurry, especially when she wrapped her body up in tentacles. Each of the ends of said tentacles rubbed down Lucy's body. Sweat exploded from Lucy's pours the faster Alex drove into her body. Alex worked herself, going completely down and sucking Lucy completely into her box.

"Oh, that's so good," Lucy purred in her lover's ear. "I want...more of this."

"And you'll get more of this," Alex teased her.

Astra's legs wrapped around Kara's head. Her little niece was not so little anymore. No, she's a grown woman, eating Astra out. Astra closed her nails around Kara's head and made sure her tongue never strayed far from what it was doing. Astra rocked her hips back and forth in a constant battle to get Kara's tongue into her, just that much more deeper. Astra buried her fingers against her head.

"So much more of this," Astra said, rolling her hips back and forth.

One of the tentacles popped out on their own. Then it split into two tentacle cocks. One of them shoved into Astra's mouth and the other buried itself deep into Kara. Kara's tightening walls pressed into it.

Alex got more used to the constant barrage of sensations. Her addiction to the womanly juices, especially those which come from her sister make her body heat up. She needed to be inside of both of these lovely women, all of these lovely women as it turned out. She rose up and slammed herself down into Astra, Lucy, and Kara in succession. Filling as many holes as she can reach with her suit.

It feels great, with the overstimulation of Alex's body becoming apparent. She moaned when slamming into them, further, faster, deeper, harder. Everything along those lines becomes pleasure beyond anything for Alex. Her hips grind back and forth. The heat of the body of the General calls to her, in spades. Alex does not have to back off in the slightest. She just merely has to keep spearing away at her tight ofrice to get what she wants.

"So much closer," Alex calls. "All of you are so close, aren't you?"

These words prove themselves to be more than true. Kara clamped down onto Alex while performing an admirable pussy-licking on her aunt.

Said aunt cannot register anything other than her moans around the cock spearing her throat. It's the thought that counts, to be perfectly honest. Said cock rams deeper into her throat. Making her moan and thrash on the bed underneath.

Lucy, Lucy, is about ready to melt underneath Alex's thrust. The thick thighs and ample posterior of the younger Lane sister spread out to take more and more of Alex deep inside of her. Her asshole clenched, her pussy tightened and she took a full double stuffing in every sense of the world. She's about ready to lose it completely, almost tipping over the top.

"All of you are so close."

No words, just deep pleasure hits all of them. Triggers rock the women and their bodies all explode into a flow of juices. Juices which Alex all sucks up and takes them.

She makes sure to feast on Lucy's breasts, which causes the woman underneath her to moan extremely. The tentacles pop their way into Lucy's holes, moving around and causing her to become Alex's personal sex pet. She cannot have this any other way and she takes Lucy every possible way.

Lucy deflates on the bed, sweat soaking every corner of her body. This truly is the best feeling, she cannot think of one that feels much better.

She came, constantly. Over and over again, while Alex rammed the tentacle deeper and deeper. She filled up Lucy and made her squirm. The squirming only continued.

Kara finished off her aunt with a vibrating tongue inside of her. Just seconds before Alex finished her off in an amazing and alluring away. Kara wanted to be up close and personal with her sister.

Alex gently tugged her away and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. She motioned for a drooling Lucy, who laid on the bed, juices spilling out from between her soaked thighs.

A nod followed from the Girl of Steel. As much as she wanted a taste of Alex, the spread legs of Lucy Lane called for her. Kara popped her mouth open and shut, sucking on her lips. She decided to go in deep and start devouring Lucy, taking out her frustration on the fact it was not her turn with Alex.

A mass of tentacles wrap around the dazed General. Alex climbed over her and gave her a smile.

"You do realize that you're humbled," Alex commented.

Astra rolled over in this position, her ass in the air. Alex formed a paddle with her suit and slapped Astra's ass. It jiggled in a tantalizing manner. So much so that Alex had to spank Astra again and again.

Each time her ass moved, it was pleasure and Alex just smiled. She decided that since it was there for the taking, Alex took it. She grew a cock and slammed it into Astra's ass from behind.

Anal Sex never had been something that the General really thought about that much. But now, given that said cock was in her ass, she could not have enough of it. Enough of that cock burying inside of her, and rutting up inside of her ass. Those fingers dance against her body and make Astra just whine for pleasure.

And there was so much pleasure to be honest, the deeper and harder Alex rammed into Astra from behind. Her ass becomes a pleasurable corner for multiple deep thrusts.

"Damn it, Kara!"

Lucy yelled for Kara to quit teasing her. Of course, this was only a sure fire way to make sure Kara took her time eating Lucy's sweet peach. Lucy rolled her hips back and let out a very heavy moan. Every time Kara came down to taste her, it brought her a little bit closer to the edge.

Kara was sure to pull back just enough. She decided to climb on top Lucy. Both women's newly created assets smooshed together. The soft pillows rubbing together was a very good feeling. Kara cupped Lucy's chin and nibbled a path down her jawline and then her niple while rubbing their lips together.

Each touch proved to electrify both women. Lucy pumped her hips up and made sure Kara's came down to meet her. They rubbed their heated pussies back and forth against each other. Neither women coming close to breaking from this one and neither women coming close to dripping on each other.

"I want….oooh, I want...fuck."

That's what Kara wanted and Lucy was more than glad to give Kara pretty much everything she wanted. Those hips pushed down onto the bed and kept riding Kara. Kara pulled Lucy in and rubbed their lips together until the explosion of juices followed.

"Yes, you do, you do want to fuck," Kara commented. "And you want to come, don't you?"

Casually, Kara milked Lucy's nipples and she could only respond by allowing her body to succumb to the goddess above her. Kara was the perfect woman in many ways and Lucy only could submit to her.

Speaking of submission, Astra rarely did, But the second Alex plunged her cock into her ass, along with two more slimy ones teasing her nether lips, Astra pretty much had no choice.

"Look at you. You're about to cum."

Alex licked Astra's ear and caused her to be about ready to lose it. Turn about was fairplay considering how close Alex was about ready to lose it as well. She smashed Astra's ass from behind and slapped her, when riding her. It was a hell of a long ride and she could not do more other than plunge deeper and faster into Alex. Taking her ass and making it hers from behind.

The cumming happened very soon, with Alex digging her nails as deep into Astra's ample ass as possible. She slapped the woman on the rear end a couple of times. Alex's other helped her bury deeper into Astra's depths, and make her just moan in endless pleasure.

"Yes, you're about ready to cum," Alex repeated.

"Then make me explode."

Alex could take her up on that offer. She went all in on Astra's ass, pleasuring her in every single way possible. The sweet sensation of this tightest hole made Alex just grin. The faster she drove in, the more Astra moaned and the more pleasure she felt.

The explosion came with Astra cumming hard and fast. Alex buried herself in both of Astra's holes and then climaxed herself. Her body shot juices into Astra's body.

Now, it was time for the next step. Alex turned to watch the last few minutes of the Lucy and Kara show, with Kara bringing Lucy up to the climax. Lucy's beautiful face and Kara working her tongue showed to Alex a combination which could not be beat.

The second Kara finished off Lucy, Alex was in. She wrapped her suit arms around Kara and pulled her onto her lap. Then, her actual arms wrapped around Kara and felt up every inch of Kara's flesh.

"I bet you can't wait for this," Alex practically purred in Kara's ear.

"Oh, you know that I can't, sis."

Kara and Alex lean in for a passionate kiss with each other. The entire world stops. It's only Kara and Alex together, about ready to bond. Alex's fingers brush against Kara's firm backside and makes her just breath out in pleasure. Kara rocked her hips back and forth, to push a bit deeper.

She's thirsty for her sister and Alex wanted Kara just as badly. However, the chase is what matters in a situation like this. Alex lifted Kara up and speared her down. The first few inches push into Kara and then pull back.

"Just a tease."

"I'm dying in here," Kara commented with a half hearted breath.

"You teased me good enough."

Kara received a good milking of her breasts. Alex leaned in and sucked the pulse point of Kara's neck. She drew more pleasure than before, making Kara just break out into a passionate breath. Alex almost dropped down onto Kara and she rocked up and down onto her.

The ride intensified with Alex driving deeper into her sister. Alex and Kara both feel the burn, with Alex grabbing onto Kara tight. Her ample ass cheeks mold into Alex's hands. A moan followed with Kara rocking up and down, going as fast as humanly possible.

"YES!"

Kara screamed this one single word. Her entire body rocked up and down. Kara rammed deeper and faster onto Alex and speared the throbbing phallus into her body. She squeezed Kara's ample ass and then spanked it a couple of times. A steamy and smoky look flashed over Kara's eyes.

"I want more," Kara called for her. "I need more."

Alex intended to give Kara more. She intended to give Kara pretty much everything and then some more. Kara slid down and pushed her warm pussy all the way down onto Alex's lap. The two sprung back with Kara bouncing at a repeated level. The sensations of her body warming up and spreading heat all the way down her loins.

"Oh, yes!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs.

She screamed and allowed her wet pussy to drop down onto Alex. The faster and faster she went into her, the better Kara felt. She was about ready to hit her peak and climax. Kara wrapped her legs around to Alex.

This motion allowed Alex to stroke Kara's flesh. The heated feeling spilling from her pussy only made Alex drive just that much faster into her. Those hips became a blur as both of them joined each other. Alex cupped her sister's chest and made her just let out a very passionate scream.

"So much more," Kara called. "Oh, Alex, I don't think I can hold back for long."

"Don't," Alex advised Kara. "I don't want you to hold back. I want you to cum for me. I want my Supergirl to cum for me."

She came and hard. Alex rocked Kara's sweet body. She hung on for a very intense and fulfilling ride. Kara slid her hips up and down onto Alex, and allowed her to pump inside. The sounds of flesh echoed as far as the ear could hear. Alex dove down and kissed Kara's neck on a constant basis.

Kara came along and the juices only made Alex speed up her thrusts. She went all in on Kara and pleasured her body.

Not to be left out, two tentacles shot out out and jammed their extensions into the pussies of Astra and Lucy. Their moans and juices poured more fuel onto the fire, a very erotic and pleasurable fire.

Kara closed her eyes. However, they fluttered open a second later. She needed to focus on Alex's face. That sexy grin got Kara's motor running and made her want to lose it even more. Alex knew always how to push her buttons. Always knew how to get Kara completely excited.

A soft yell of pleasure followed with Kara ramming her down onto her cock. Alex's pussy opened and closed. Her mouth fluttered open and made her just spill completely over the edge.

"Damn it, girl," Alex told her. "You're going to lose it, aren't you?"

Kara responded with a nod and she breathed in more heavily. She already lost it. The minute Alex drove inside of her, she was pretty much finished and at the mercy of her sexy sister. And what a hot mercy it was. Alex knew exactly how to press every single last button on Alex.

"Lost it, a long time ago," Kara breathed.

All three pussies leaked their sweet release. Alex went all in and made sure Lucy, Astra, and Kara reached their climaxes pretty much at the same time before hers was inevitable. Her body exploded all, thrashing up and down on the bed.

"Oooh!" Kara yelled.

"Yes, cum for me," Alex said. "One more time, for good measure."

Kara would come as many times for her big sister as she wanted to. She looked down at Alex with admiration. Alex made her feel so good. No one could make her feel this particularly good, at least to this particular level. Especially with Alex going to town on her nipples, sucking them and bring Alex further waves of pleasure.

"YES!" Kara called. "YES!"

She came, over and over again, and made this to be the end.

Astra and Lucy followed sooner rather than later. Alex soaked up the arousal of all three of her lovers, and then, the pleasure almost came through her body.

Alex bottomed out in Kara, draining her juices into the lovely clenching pussy of the woman underneath her. Kara hung on tight and dropped all the way down onto her. Her pussy tightened and releases the flood around her.

The two Danvers sisters came at the same time. An explosive climax followed with each lovely woman taking their time to indulge in each other.

Kara collapsed, or would have, had Alex not pulled her up. Alex just smiled.

"I think we better wrap this up."

"Aren't I already wrapped up?"

Alex just smiled as her pussy throbbed again at the visual of so much delicious female flesh around her. One more for the road could not hurt.

She had her pick and Alex closed her eyes. Some decisions in life were not fair.

Another round with her sister while Lucy and Astra waited in the wings seemed like the best option.

Hearing Kara's squeal was like music as this time Alex made her bounce on her cock. The two melted into each other's arms with extensions rubbing slick juices down Kara's legs to make them look even sexier while they wrapped around Alex.

Perfect celebration for a mission well done.

**To Be Continued on 10/19/2018.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Loose ends frustrated Astra like nothing else. Just little problems that dangle over her head and threaten to cause her a lot of problems. She really wished to close all of those loose ends and start anew. Anew for what, Astra did not know, but she would figure that it would be an interesting ride.

By her side, is Kara, flying up in the air. At feast, Astra did not know what to make of her niece stepping into the role of the protector for this planet. Earth was an interesting case study. They looked like Kryptonians, but they were very primitive and extremely fragile. Astra could see them just as easily rising up just as much as she can see them destroying their own species. Only time would tell.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Kara asked.

"Yes, a proper discussion if we will," Astra said. "It had been a long time. And I've had a lot of time to do some thinking. And I'm not sure if I can make up for some of the things I've done. Choices that I would have made differently. But, I'm sure that Alura would have thought the same thing if she was there."

"I know," Kara remarked. "I miss her too."

A few seconds pass with niece and aunt looking up over the warehouse. They cleared it out of most of the problem technology. At least that was done. There were still a couple more things.

"And I really wish I had a chance to have a proper conversation with her," Astra said. "Now, I know the difficult position the council put us in. They wanted to stick their heads in the sand."

"Maybe if they listened to reason, things would be different."

"And yet, I would not give up the lessons that we learned."

Kara could not help and agree with her aunt. They had a lot of lessons they needed to ruin.

"I'm not sure if it would have went any differently if Alura had backed me up instead of went with their directive," Astra added. "If she didn't, you and her would have joined me in Fort Roz."

Kara conceded with Astra's point. The two made a loop around the area. Silence was bliss, at least in Kara's mind. They went one way and Astra went the other.

No Supergirl seeking drones made Kara just break out into a smile. This was the life, although she did not want to get too caught up in her own distraction.

They come back around.

"Nothing on my end," Astra told her.

"Same here," Kara said. "And you're right. I'm not sure how much good it would have done."

She responded with a very evident sigh.

"They tried to throw Jor-El away because he stood up to them," Kara responded. "And Jor-El is Jor-El or he was Jor-El rather."

"Brilliant, but a bit odd sometimes?" Astra asked.

"Well, his ideas tended to be right, even if they sounded absurd to most people," Kara said. "Who would have known that our planet was going to explode?"

Astra knew, although she took the knowledge the wrong way. If she had done differently, well she would have died with Krypton.

"One more time around?" Kara asked. "Just to make sure that we got everything."

"It couldn't hurt," Astra agreed. "And we have a problem...because that's a White Martian."

"You're kidding?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm not," Astra said. "We better take him down before he's able to summon any of those other parasites to Earth."

Kara smiled and it appeared that she was about to get some on the job training from her aunt. The two swoop down with Kara following Astra's lead.

X-X-X

Alex looked over the weapons. Some of these were very impressive and almost scarily so. If they got into the hands of human gangs, they could rule entire cities, at the very least. Thankfully, most of the weapons from Non's storage warehouse were locked up in the DEO.

"I found the other transmat portal Non was building," Indigo told her. "You can locate it and have your people bring it in, at the south end."

Alex picked up the energy signal. She was very curious to why they were building a transmat portal.

"Someone's been there," Alex murmured.

"Could be more...escapees," Indigo said. "The DEO brought in about eight more."

She disguised herself as a new recruit and was able to blend in. It was a good thing that Indigo did not come here with the intention to disrupt because there would be a lot of trouble, to say the very least.

"Yeah, and they're on the hunt for another three," Alex said. "Along with Supergirl and Astra bringing a White Martian in."

"Just one?" Indigo asked. "They travel in packs normally."

That's never good news to be honest. Alex checked a couple of the cells. The White Martian had been put in the cell. She turned around to Indigo and flashed her a brilliant little smile.

"So, did I do well?" Indigo asked.

"We couldn't have brought in the prisoners without your data," Alex said.

"So, does that me my compliance will be reward?" Indigo asked.

Indigo leaned in and Alex smiled. She made sure the door was locked and then when she had Indigo all alone, the agent made her move on the synthetic lifeform.

"Yes," Alex said.

After Gwen recalibrated her pleasure centers, with help with Astra and Kara, Indigo craved a woman's touch. Alex moved in and put one hand on the back of the back of Indigo's neck and the other on her leg. Alex's hand traveled up Indigo's leg and touched her in the most intimate way possible. Indigo sunk her tongue deep into Alex's mouth and they made out.

Indigo's clothing faded away and revealed her beautiful body. Her flesh was skin-toned, to more easily blend in. Long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, along with a toned stomach, toned ass, toned legs, and firm supple breasts. She was a knockout and Alex intended to have some fun with the woman.

"Your compliance will be rewarded well."

Alex slipped a finger into Indigo to feel her warm walls clamp down and a soft sign comes from her. Alex wiggled her finger up and down and made sure Indigo's hips pushed a bit closer. She pulled out and caused Indigo's eyes to flood over with pleasure.

"You want me to taste you?"

"It would be the next step."

Alex motioned for Indigo to sit down at the edge of the desk. Indigo spread her leg and revealed her smooth, hairless pussy. The DEO agent felt Indigo replicated the female arousal quite nicely and dove her tongue between Indigo's soft thighs to make her moan.

"Good, your tongue is...perfect!" Indigo yelled.

She knew it and knew that she was going to make Indigo feel so good. The hands of the synthetic lifeform moves into place, stroking the back of Alex's head and prompting her to come off with some pretty loud moans. Alex's perfectly wet and perfect tongue rotates deeper into Indigo's body and makes her shift her hips back and forth.

Indigo closed her eyes and after what seemed like an eternity. Alex finished her off. Alex popped her lips together and rose to her feet. Another hand placed to the back of the head of Indigo before the two of them entered a passionate embrace and an even more passionate makeout session.

The second their lips parted, Indigo decided it was prudent that she would give an observation.

"You are overdressed for this encounter."

"Well, let's fix that."

The suit melted away to the barest minimum and left Alex's body bare. Indigo dove in without any preamble and started to worship her mistress. Their lips melded together in an extremely hot and passionate kiss. Then Indigo moved to attack Alex's neck, her breasts, her stomach, and then finally dove down to work over Alex's wet pussy. The horny woman broke out into a heavy breath of intense passion and made sure Indigo worked her way down in between Alex's legs.

"Ooh," Alex breathed. "That's the spot, right there...put your tongue where it counts."

A precise attack hit Alex between her legs. She rocked back a little bit and allowed Indigo to go in further. Her tongue went in and deep to pleasure Alex. Fog, bliss, Alex's mind just entered a state of pleasure. The juices pumped from her body while she rocked her hips back and forth. She made sure Indigo's mouth stayed right where it needed to be. Alex grabbed her head and started to rock it back and forth.

Indigo stayed with her every step of the way. It was almost like every itch Alex wanted to scratch, she was there. Alex strung her fingers through the back of Indigo's head and forced the woman to go down on her. The humming and sucking of her juices made Alex's body sing with primal delight.

She came so close to getting launched over the edge with pleasure, it was pretty much insane. Indigo knew exactly how to hit all of the right buttons and made her lose it completely. The pleasure spread over her body with Indigo's tongue working it's way, deeper, harder, faster and more intensely into Alex by each passing second. She shut her eyes and felt the pleasure just sink in.

Said pleasure bombarded Alex's nerve endings. She released a flood of juices over Indigo's face. Indigo dove in deeper and ensured the juices would continue to flow. Her hands pressed against Alex's butt cheeks and gave them a tight squeeze to make her shift back.

So good, so perfect, Alex's body warmed up. The heat which emitted from her body stunned the woman and Indigo's constant delving in between her warm lips made this just that much better. She looked down with heated lust in the eyes of the lover beside her.

"It's perfect," Alex concluded.

Indigo rose up, her hand roaming down Alex's spine. Alex locked eyes onto Indigo, with a big smile on her face. The two women kissed one more time.

Their bodies became one with Alex wrapping her tendrils around Indigo. The soft, supple, flesh of both women pressed together, as their lips met with an intense dance. Alex sucked on her lower lip, humming when she sought entry into the mouth of her lovely partner.

A hand locked into place on Indigo's backside and she squeezed it. Indigo shifted her weight and allowed Alex to nibble her way past Indigo's lips and into her mouth with some very hungry tongue play. Their bodies met together as one, neither of them deciding to back off from this little encounter.

Then, they drop back onto the desk. Indigo and Alex rubbed their pussies together. The heat almost became too much with the two lovers trying to get each other off.

A spot on the back of the neck of Indigo gets pressed in by her. Indigo's eyes flash open and she stares down Alex with intensity blazing in them.

"You do realize that increases the pleasure settings of my body," Indigo breathed.

"Yeah, I know," Alex commented in a smug tone before she took one of Indigo's perky nipples into her mouth and started to suck on it.

Indigo closed her eyes and allowed her new mistress to pleasure her. She was such a giving mistress, pleasuring her like this. Her hands roamed down Indigo's spine and then moved down to cup the tender flesh a little bit below. Alex switched up her actions and went as deep into Indigo as humanly possible.

The intense pleasure of their warm crotches brushing together made this an even more erotic encounter than before. Alex wanted to make this last for a long moment and the pleasure dancing in Indigo's eyes made her feel really good.

Then, Alex's suit slipped down to connect their bodies even further. Alex rammed her extension deep into Indigo. Indigo's neck rolled back and Alex could not help and kiss her. The strand of blonde hair tickling Alex's cheek was a nice touch when she spiked faster and harder into Indigo.

Indigo knew what to do next. Wrap her legs around Alex's torso and make sure she does not leave. Of course, Indigo's legs slide a little bit further and wrap around Alex's ass. She moved a little bit closer.

Alex entered a very intense state. She needed to be inside of Indigo and work the woman's body. Their flesh molded together in a constant state of arousal. She planted herself a bit deep into Indigo's body and caused her to shift a little bit underneath the desk. Horny was a pretty good word to describe this and to describe what Alex was doing to Indigo. With each push, with each slam, she buried herself just a little bit deeper into Indigo.

"Oooh, fuck," Indigo moaned at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, honey, that's what we're doing," Alex told her.

She squeezed Indigo's leg and Indigo responded by squeezing her body. The two lovers really got into this intense and thrilling encounter. Alex did not want it to end, so she slowed it down just a little bit.

Slowing it down proved to be a pretty good idea. It allowed Indigo to process things more sufficiently. Process the fact that her body just became one constant spot of pleasure thanks to what Alex did to her. And Alex did a whole lot to her, working her body over in a constant state. Flesh upon flesh, sweaty sexy body upon sweaty sexy body. Yeah, that was the life as far as Indigo was concerned.

The position shifted and Alex put Indigo on her back on the desk. To pump just that much deeper inside of her body. Indigo really felt the pleasure just burst from her loins when she shot her hips up off of the desk. Alex dug her nails deeper and deeper into Indigo and took control of her body.

"Oooh," Indigo moaned in Alex's ear.

"Does this feel good?" Alex asked.

"Affirmative."

Alex liked hearing that and she liked planting herself deeper into a willing hole. Indigo's breasts grew larger, almost on instinct and Alex dove down to devour her luscious chest. Indigo's fingers caressing Alex's neck and hair while she sucked on Indigo's breasts felt extremely good as well. Extremely relaxing for a number of great reasons.

"Ooooh!"

The word of pleasure made Alex dive down faster. She could feel Indigo nearing the edge. To be perfectly fair, Alex came closer too. But she must not lose it, not yet, not with so much on the line. Their hips ground together in this heated motion, with their bodies coming closer, closer, almost there, but not quite.

"Going to make me lose it," Alex told Indigo.

Indigo tried to remark that she hoped so, but there was nothing. Nothing other than her scream of intense pleasure which followed. She plunged deep inside of Alex and stretched her warm womanhood completely out. Alex held on tight for an intense ride, sweat dripping off of her. Rolling off of every single last pour of her body. Her breathing only grew more wanton.

Alex pushed deeper into Indigo and really let her have it. Her juices flowed out and coated Indigo's thighs and the inside of her dripping, warmhole. Alex rode her lover with pretty much everything possible. Their sweet bodies connected together with so much heat that it almost caused them to lose it.

Suddenly, she pulled away. The second Alex sat up, Indigo rolled over. Her luscious, firm, sweet backside presented for Alex. That was so very tempting that it was almost unfair. Alex put her hands on Indigo's rear and ran down to her body.

"So, what does this button do?"

Alex pushed the small of Indigo's back and made her just break out into a moaning fit. Yeah, that button brought Indigo to an endless wave of pleasure. So much so, she figured just about as much. Alex stroked Indigo's warm womanhood and made her just shift in pleasure underneath.

"Yes, I have you right where I want you now," Alex informed Indigo with a big smile crossing over her face. "I wonder if you're going to beg for much touch."

"If that's what makes you happy."

"Very happy."

"Then touch me. Touch my slutty synthetic body all over."

These words proved to be ones that opened the door for lust on the part of Alex Danvers. She rubbed down every inch of Indigo, making her just burn in pleasure. The hot feeling erupted through her body, with Indigo pressing her fingers against the table. That does nothing to what Alex's hands do, they canvas every single last delicious inch of Indigo. Making her legs pop open and become just that much more open to Alex's touch. And boy does she ever touch Indigo. It is a very good, a very long and a very pleasant touch.

"You're mine now."

Those words hammered home how much Indigo belonged to Alex. It was beyond her programming at this point. The sentiment part of Indigo's mind craved the touch of this woman because it brought her some wonderful feelings. Sure enough, those feelings came the very second that Alex touched Indigo all over and started to kiss her body. Something slipped between her ass cheeks.

Anal stimulation and then lubricate, Indigo only concluded that something was going to come next and it was going to be wonderful. She made her ass all that much more firmer, but way tighter in preparation for what's going to come next. Her hands rolled down on the body of the receptive woman.

"You're going to take me."

"Yes, I'm going to take you," Alex said. "And you're going to be my little anal loving slut...I know your sensors are ramped up, but I think you'll find that I don't need sensors to make you feel this good."

Alex wrapped her arms around Indigo and pulled her up. Indigo's eyes just flash the second Alex touches her and brings her to a peak position. The edge of this cock comes close to penetrating Indigo's taboo hole and making her moan. Another prominent shove and Indigo's toes curl.

"You want to do it."

"I need to do it."

No words, only actions, with Alex sliding into Indigo next. Her entire asshole received a bombardment, with Alex's hips thrusting up to meet it. Indigo came down off of the bed, her hot, pleasant hole clamping down on Alex. Alex stroked her flesh and made her just moan in pleasure.

"There we go," Alex breathed in Indigo's ear. "There we go. It feels so hot, doesn't it?"

Indigo closed her eyes and nodded. She could feel so much happening to her. It was so intense, it felt so beyond good to have Alex be deep inside of her, ramming her asshole for everything it was worth. Those soft hands close in to position and slap Indigo on the rear end.

"Yes," Indigo moaned hotly, biting down on her lip in response. "Take me...take me where it counts. Deep in my ass. You know you want to do this."

Oh, Alex does know that she wanted to do this, believe her. She grabbed Indigo's ass cheeks and started to rock her entire body. She closed in and opened up, slamming as deep into Indigo as humanly possible. Her tight hole opened up and then released her.

"Take me!"

Alex took her alright. She took Indigo up her sexy ass and nothing felt good. Alex slid her extra arms, thanks to the suit, against Indigo. They opened up into miniature cocks which spurted Alex's bodily juices all over Indigo's tits. They bounced when Alex drove Indigo into her ass. Alex proved that no part of Indigo's body was safe by biting down on the back of her neck and then pulling on her hair.

The toned body of Indigo rocked back and forth. She received a reward, which reinforced the need to assist Alex, Supergirl, Astra, Gwen, and anyone else who Alex asked her of. The fingers dug into her nipples and made Alex just scream even louder, at the top of her lungs.

"And you're cumming because of my big cock in your ass."

"I can feel that you can't last for much longer."

Alex just smiled at Indigo's matter of fact assessment. Of course, it was right, she could not last that much longer inside of Indigo's snug back hole. Her tight ass cheeks clamped down onto Alex and made her entire body just heave forward. She's almost over the top, just a little bit closer, and she might have it.

"Oh, we're so close," Indigo told her. "So close."

"Yes, baby, we are!" Alex agreed. "Why don't you cum for me?"

Indigo delighted herself in cumming for Alex. Her wet pussy grinded against Alex's probing fingers. She braced herself in anticipation for what was going to come next and she had a feeling it would be just as delightful as what came before.

And that was Alex cumming hard, in Indigo's ass. Her tight hands molded against Indigo's ass. Their bodies heated up, with more intense pleasure than ever before. Alex pumped into her, filling Indigo's back entrance with juices.

They felt the moment and it was perfect. Alex's nerve endings sang with pleasure and Indigo's pleasure induced screams got a lot out of this for both of them.

The climax was just as good as before. Alex rocked the body beneath her, molding her ass with a series of pleasure induced thrusts. She pulled back when finished.

"There will be further rewards naturally."

"Well then I should get to work before you put me to work, Ms. Danvers," Indigo said.

The two women kissed and felt refreshed enough to get back to work in targeting some of the more dangerous escapees.

**To Be Continued on 10/22/2018.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Spider-Girl made her way to a warehouse. The moment she got a good look at her surroundings all she could do was sigh and sigh extremely hard.

"Always with the creepy abandoned warehouses. And they always seem to be in abundance as well for some reason."

Gwen swung down and dropped onto the ground with a solid thud. The web slinging woman turned her head from one side to the other and then approached the entrance with a rather casual amount of caution. Hoping that she can get the drop on whatever is behind this door.

A hand on her shoulder makes Gwen jump up a half of a second later. She turns and Alex stands at her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Let's do this."

"Glad that you're here."

"Come on," Alex said as she prepared to pry open the door on one side. "Did you really think that I was going to let you go into this all alone?"

She was really glad that Alex did not because something stirred a couple of thoughts in Gwen's mind. Not to mention her spider sense had been tripped something fierce. She jumped back about half of a step and turned around.

A large metal ball dropped down onto the ground. Instantly, Gwen threw herself into purely defensive mode and for good reason. It retracted several long legs, and one of them pointed up at her. A beam of fire came close to hitting her. Gwen turned around and then smashed down onto the object.

It only summoned a bigger object, the size of a bus, with multiple legs. This Spider Slayer charged towards Gwen and sent several bubbles flying in her general direction. All Gwen had to do was duck and dodge the bubbles before they trapped her. She tucked her head and kept rolling around. Gwen's heart beat a tiny bit faster with the Slayer coming inches away from taking her head completely off.

Alex jumped up and blasted the slayer. The armor of the slayer blocked her projectiles and turned its attention to Alex. It scrambled in her general direction. Alex flipped over onto the ground and two more Slayers came after her. One of them shot a beam at Alex's back.

The beam caused the symbiote great distress and as a result of that, dropped Alex to her knees. Alex threw her head back, and moaned, holding the top of her head. She dug her nails into the top of her head and whipped her head back and forth.

Gwen came across the symbiote only to have it fire what could only be described as a giant staple at her. It pinned Gwen down against the wall. The symbiote prepared to scan her. Gwen broke free and send the debris flying at the symbiote. She yanked more debris off of the wall and flung it.

The hurling rubble smashed down onto the top of the Spider Slayer and damaged it ever so slightly. Gwen wiped a trickle of blood down off of her mouth and dropped down to one knee. Her breath came out of her throat and made her sigh intensely. Gwen heard the rumbling above her.

A beam of energy shot high from the air and almost nailed Gwen. Gwen performed a graceful side roll and then webbed onto the ledge above. Until the ledge crumbled underneath her.

Alex pulled herself up. The sonic weapon pointed at Alex one more time, but a blur shot it and flew through the Spider-Slayer, damaging it completely.

Kara dropped down to the ground, covered in oil from smashing through the symbiote. Another drone came from her and Kara nailed it with an uppercut punch.

"It's going to be alright, it's going to be okay," Alex murmured to her other.

"Head's up!" Kara called.

Another one of the drones sent an intense beam down to the ground. Kara dodged the attack a second before it blitzed down onto both of them. Astra came from behind them to plant her fist directly into the back of the drone and drop it down to the ground completely.

Gwen pulled herself back up into the battle. Off in the distance, Astra, Lucy, and Kara moved. Alex put her hand on Gwen's shoulder as they looked to the door where the Symbiote stampeded out of.

"Someone knew my weakness," Alex said in a matter of fact voice.

"Someone accessed my work," Gwen said. "And there are very few people who are that high up...there are only two in fact."

The plot thickened, as the saying went and there's a huge part of Alex who wondered what would happen next. She needed to keep her wits about herself.

Now that her other had been calmed down, they can joint he fight.

X-X-X

Kara engaged one of the drones in a high end fight in the air. She blasted it with heat vision. Kryptonite bullets rained down and Kara made it her business not to get in the way. The hot burning fire of the Kryptonite caused her to cringe when it came even close.

Astra powered through and took down the drone from behind.

"How did they know about Alex's weaknesses?" Kara asked. "How did they know."

"Stay focused!" Astra warned her niece as the General slammed one of the smaller drones into one of the larger slayers.

One of the drones charged at Astra and Kara returned the favor. She flipped into the air and nailed the drone to send it into the side of the building with a huge crack. Kara flipped the drone down onto the ground and came down as hard as possible on it, driving the drone into the ground. Kara wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth and rose up completely before breaking out into a smile.

Suddenly, a figure slammed down onto the ground with an immense force which rocked them all.

"If you're not going to get a job done properly, then you should go and do the job itself."

The figure had greasy dark hair, red eyes, and a thick body, but it was obvious by the look of him, that he was not human, not in the slightest.

Alex turned her attention towards the figure.

"Alestair Smythe I presume."

"Yes, you did."

The sonic cannon pointed towards Alex caused her to roll onto the ground and avoid being blitzed by it. Alex swiped at Smythe and came inches away from knocking him back. Her breath becomes a bit more labored, with Smythe hitting her with numerous attempted attacks.

"The symbiote was supposed to be ours," Smythe said. "And it will be ours again...after we pull it off of….."

Gwen jumped down onto Smythe's shoulder and punched the back of his neck. Her knuckles hurt from the impact and Smythe grabbed Gwen around the torso before whipping her back. Gwen smashed down onto the ground, the air being knocked out of her when she hit.

Smythe slammed his feet down onto Gwen's chest and caused her body to deflate. He raised two arms at the same time. Kryptonite projectiles slashed at Astra and Kara who dodged them. The field of energy around Smythe being made of Kryptonite made it very hard to go in.

Gwen flopped underneath Smythe, barely able to pull himself together. Blood trickled down her mouth from the brutal pushing down on her body. She only had one question.

"What happened to you?" Gwen breathed in agony.

Smythe gave Gwen one of the harshest and most brutal looks someone of his level can imagine. He pulled Gwen up to a standing position, hanging her by the hair.

"I became something more powerful!"

His drones came down from a concentrated attack by Supergirl. But that did not distract from what was happening thanks to the Mega-Slayer, who pounded Gwen back onto the ground.

"I was built to destroy," Smythe said.

He smashed down onto Gwen's shoulders and whipped her down to the ground. Gwen's fingers twitched in an attempt to pull up. Smythe hammered her several more times against the chest and nailed her up against the wall.

Lucy rushed in, knowing she had to do so something. One of the Slayers targetted her for its master. Lucy slammed through it, like a hot knife through butter. She grabbed onto Smythe, and then spun him around with a surprising amount of super strength.

A huge punch ripped through the chest of the Ultimate Slayer and tore out his Kryptonite power source. She passed it off to Alex, who managed to get the Kryptonite away from the Kryptonites.

"You don't...you weren't figured in….."

Lucy smiled at Smythe.

"The first rule of basic training is you should expect the unexpected," Lucy told him before punching Smythe as hard as humanly possible. She rocked his body and caused Smythe to collapse down to the ground. "I bet you didn't expect that one, didn't you?"

Smythe rolled over and the backup power caused his body to fade. Astra slammed down onto Smythe and performed the exclamation point.

His twitching body moved to a sudden stop, the breath barely able to come out of it. Astra leaned down onto Smythe and looked him dead on in the eye.

"That was pretty amazing," Kara said.

"And there will be a time to gush later," Astra said. "Do you hear that?"

Kara leaned in for a beep, and the beep grew louder and louder. Astra flipped Smythe over and ripped open his back to reveal some kind of control module. In the move that made everyone cringe, she ripped the module out of Astra's spine.

Alex, without any words, moved over to help Astra track. The DEO Agent and the Kryptonian noticed something very peculiar.

"This leads to a lab….out by the sea," Alex said. "Or maybe underwater."

"Well, that's perfect," Gwen said.

"There's nothing out there," Lucy said. "At least nothing under the government's radar."

Kara crinkled up her nose and sighed.

"That would make it perfect," Kara said. "I guess we're one step closer."

"And I guess someone faked their own death," Gwen said. "So…."

Everyone moving off towards the source of the signal gave Gwen all of encouragement she needed to move on with them. She hoped they would not bumble head on into a trap.

X-X-X

As far as creepy underwater labs went, this one was took the cake. Kara, Astra, Lucy, Gwen, and Alex stepped through the lab. Gwen stayed ahead of the pack, knowing that they would be warned of any traps thanks to her Spider Sense and they would be able to react and adjust accordingly. At least that was the working idea.

"I recognize this handiwork," Gwen said.

Astra, Alex, Kara, and Lucy all stopped completely cold.

"That right there is the very obvious work of Otto Octavius," Gwen said. "And yes, before you ask the really obvious question, he was supposed to die at an explosion at OsCorp."

"Looks like the rumors of his demise are pretty much exaggerated," Kara responded.

"Looks that way, yes," Gwen confirmed a half of a second later. "Let's go."

Astra and Kara moved forward in front of a door. It was locked, but not locked to Kryptonians. They ripped it open with a combined effort. They stepped inside with Gwen coming along with them. Lucy and Alex followed in closely.

Several hovering drones locked onto them. They scanned the area, and the five women prepared for some kind of fight, but that fight did not come just yet. There were so many questions with very few answers to go along with them. Gwen takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I should know better than to tempt fate," Gwen said.

"I'll do it," Kara said. "Why are the creepy drone things not trying to blast us?"

"That's because I haven't given them the order to. Because, we really need to speak face to face."

The lights came on and several robotic limbs came out from the shadows first. A rotund looking man with greasy hair and a gaunt face, with sunglasses on appears. He appeared to be hooked into some sort of machine. A glowing power source is active above his heart. Hell, it might even be his heart for all they know.

"Octavius," Gwen breathed.

"That's right, Spider-Girl," Octavius said. "I don't know how it happened, but I did survive my end. Then again, the explosion hopefully took Osborn to where he belonged. He never appreciated my work. No one appreciated my work."

"All of the awards, all of the accolades, and you didn't think people appreciate your work?" Gwen asked.

"Mere trinkets, I should have been heralded as the foremost scientific mind of my era, the Einstein of my time," Octavius said. "But, no, nothing...other than being mocked by some megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur. I could have brought this world into a new age and I still might...but some will have to perish so others can rise up."

All of the warning bells of an extremely insane and manic rant was about to come off. Ock's drones hovered above them. Gwen looked for a way to pull the plug.

"You can't stop this from coming, although I do look forward to your pitiful attempts to do so," Ock said. "Know this, I hold all of the cards and you will not stop me."

One of the multi limbed drones fired a warning shot. Alex jumped up and nailed the drone as hard as possible to smash it down onto the ground. Ock just responded with a very tired smile.

"I've locked onto the remaining meteors and have sent them onto the collision course for Earth," Ock said.

Kara broke into a cold sweat. She knew exactly what meteors Ock talked about. The remaining parts of Krypton, hovering in limbo. Ock found a way to attract them to Earth.

"You have to stop this," Kara said. "This is madness."

"No, this is destiny!"

Kara rushed over to try and grab onto Ock. Ock wrapped his robotic limb around her and flung her back. Gwen tried a similiar attack. Ock nailed her with the end of it. Astra rushed in and Ock send a hail of Kryptonite beams down at her.

"Everything you can do, I have an answer for," Ock said. "The blast zone is the middle of National City. That will be the beginning of my new world order."

"You will kill countless!" Gwen yelled.

Kara does the math and realizes that the fallout will cause ramifications across the entire west coast. To say her entire body ran with a chill would be the understatement.

They teamed up to stop Ock, as they did not know if the meteors got to Earth.

"Keep him busy!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy had a mad idea, she just hoped it worked. Kara nodded and kept the drones off of her back.

Lucy really hoped that this plan would work. Because right now, they had nothing else.

**To Be Continued 10/26/2018.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**  
 **  
**A deep breath came from Kara’s general direction. The drones circle around her. Kara whipped out as many kicks and punches as she could manage. The drones smacked off of the wall one at a time. The Girl of Steel twirled in mid-air and stuck the landing to smash her leg down across the top of one of the drones. The drone sputtered to a stop and then another one rose out. It grabbed Kara and restrained her.  
  
Before Kara could properly break free from the drone’s attack, Alex swung the blade of the ax down onto the drone cables and knocked it off. Astra used her heat vision to back off the drones.  
  
“We need to get this force field down, “Astra said. “And soon.”  
  
“Working on it!”  
  
Kara smiled at Lucy’s statement. The robotic limb of Doctor Octavius moved in Lucy’s direction. Gwen was already in to block it.  
  
“You were one of the greatest scientific minds of this time!” Spider-Girl yelled. “Why do you have to throw that all the way to destroy the entire world?”  
  
Ock ripped Gwen off of the ground and caused her to go for a spin. Gwen bounced off of the wall and smashed Ock across the top of the head. She barely got any impact in from that attack.  
  
“You will never get it,” Ock said. “You don’t have the imagination to get it.”  
  
Lucy crouched down out of the line of the fire. Those Kryptonite meteors would come directly to Earth and smash everything in its sight. Unless of course, Lucy found a way to blast them out of the air. While the satellites were rudimentary to say the very least, she needed to try and get them locked into position.  
  
“I’m almost there,” Lucy said.  
  
Gwen and Kara blocked the arm attacks. One of the drones came down and almost blasted her down across the back of the head.  
  
Three tendrils shot from Alex’s side and sliced through the robotic drones. They come at her four and five at a time. Alex had to keep jumping from the right ot the left to avoid the full force attack of the drones.  
  
“And fire!” Lucy yelled.  
  
Ock turned his attention to Lucy who activated a cannon on the satellite and blasted several of the nearest meteors out of the way.  
  
“I don’t know what you think that you’re doing,” Ock said when he shot his tentacle out and hoisted Lucy off of the ground. “But, there’s no way you’re going to stop the inevitable.”  
  
“Want to bet!”  
  
Lucy broke free and caused Otto to stagger back. Supergirl came up from underneath him and launched Ock out of his chair. Ock retracted his tentacles back, but that just left Alex open to access the council.  
  
“Blast as many as you can, I’ll redirect the others away,” Alex said.  
  
There was no place on meteor the meteors could hit that would not result in a problem. Alex gave it the old college try as they said and managed to make it.  
  
“You two are becoming thorns in my side!” Ock howled as he knocked Supergirl and Spider-Girl back. They bounced back and kicked him in the face.  
  
“That’s what we do,” Spider-Girl said as she webbed him.  
  
“Protocol 9409, activate.”  
  
Something starts smoking and Gwen’s pretty sure it’s not good. She webbed onto Ock’s back, but a loud explosion echoed from outside to prevent her from getting a good grip.  
  
Water flooded into the cavern, and resulted in the need with Astra pulling Lucy up off of the ground and Kara needing to do the same to Alex.  
  
“I’ve got them away!”  
  
Another explosion echoed from outside. Alex could not be too happy with this one. Especially given Ock was on his way to an escape pod.  
  
“May it be your tomb!”  
  
Kara flipped Alex into the air and she landed on one of the drones. She opened up the back inside and quickly misdirected the drone to blast down the walls.  
  
A full blast of salt water struck Kara in the face. Kara pulled her fist back and smashed the door to help open it up.  
  
“This could get messy!” Alex called.  
  
Astra busted them free and they followed Ock’s pod. If it escaped the fortress, they might not catch up with it.  
  
The explosions behind them forced the team to speed it up a little bit. Kara, Alex, Astra, Gwen, and Lucy came up from behind. A loud explosion echoed from underneath them one more time.  
  
Ock floated up into the sky. His robotic limbs detracted only for Kara and Astra to slice them off while Gwen webs onto the escape hatch.  
  
The loud anguish echoed with Ock trying to break open the side of the pod. No matter what he tries, he cannot break up. Kara launched him high up into the air.  
  
“I’ll call the DEO to make sure they get a cell ready for this one!” Alex called.  
  
“Good,” Kara said. “I’m glad.”  
  
They were all glad. Kryptonite being buried under the sea in that quantity was something they needed to take care of sooner rather than later.  
X-X-X  
Lucy took a deep breath. Her blood started to pump very heavily and she grew with excitement. She checked the satellites and it was a completely Kryptonite free zone. Thankfully, it was one crisis averted, although there was always a couple more around the corner.  
  
“You did it,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lucy’s waist.  
  
“We did it,” Lucy confirmed with a smile on her face. “Thanks for keeping them off of my back.”  
  
The two spun around with Kara holding Lucy in her arms. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lucy did not resist, she just kissed Kara back.  
  
“I really hope the two of you wouldn’t start without me.”  
  
Kara pulled away from Lucy and turned to Alex with a smile as she arrived.  
  
“Just getting warmed up,” Lucy responded with a slight grin on her face.  
  
“Yeah, we are,” Kara said.  
  
Alex just smirked. “Right...well you should know that Ock’s under lock.”  
  
“Poetic for you, sis,” Kara said.  
  
Alex responded by swatting Kara on the ass for her quip. Kara responded with a big grin and pulled her sister in to a very steamy embrace. The two of them come close to making out with each other. Business can wait to later. Kara’s lips called for Alex and Alex’s did the same. The two lean in and make out with each other.  
  
Lucy crossed her arms with the most ever present frown possible. As alluring as the little encounter between the two sisters was, there’s a huge part of Lucy who felt extremely let out. Kara moved from Alex’s lips and then moved over to kiss her neck. Each kiss caused Lucy to imagine herself put in the same position that Alex was, thanks to Kara’s warm and super powerful lips.  
  
Instantly, Alex dropped down and the suit retracted. Alex’s beautiful and naked body revealed itself to the world. The hunger dancing in Kara’s eyes was second to none. The beautiful blonde licked her lips and there was one present thought that entered her mind.  
  
“I have to have it.”  
  
“Then come and get it,” Alex told Kara while spreading her legs and beckoning Kara to get further access.  
  
Kara dove down and planted her lips on Alex’s nether regions. Alex bucked her hips up completely off of the bed and Kara went down onto her with that superpowerful tongue.  
  
The observation of what was happening drove Lucy completely made with lust. She pushed three fingers underneath her own skirt and found her own sopping wet pussy. The realization of what she could do hit her. Despite the impulse to masturbate herself raw almost overwhelming Lucy, she marched over to where Kara was.  
  
She pried Kara’s warm and soft thighs open to reveal the woman’s dripping pussy. The very hungry sigh coming from Kara showed just how much she wanted this. Lucy pressed her finger into Kara’s warm depths and finger fucked the beautiful Kryptonian.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and laid back to properly enjoy what Kara was doing. And what Kara was doing to her, was simply a very magical feeling. Kara’s talented tongue performed laps around her pussy. Making her body drip and gush, thrash about on the bed in this perfect position.  
  
“Deeper!”  
  
Alex ran a hand against the back of Kara’s head and encouraged her. The peak came to a fever pitch and Alex came and hard underneath her sister’s beautiful tongue. It kept probing inside of her and made Alex buck up, to feed Kara her juices. Alex’s body tensed up and then came with a very heavy release.  
  
Now, Kara found a tongue inside of her just as swiftly as she stuck her tongue inside of Alex. The moans from Alex spurred her on more than enough. However, Lucy’s sweet tongue pleasuring her womanhood made Kara’s hips shoot up to meet what was going on.  
  
She was so hot, so horny, and feeling so good. So very good that it almost hurt. It was an obscene feeling of lust, with Kara’s body shooting pretty much over the top. The heat immensely hit her, with Kara’s cheeks burning as if they were on fire. She put her hands on the back of Alex’s head and kept jolting up from this position on the bed. She popped her lips together and moaned, very passionately and very hungrily every time her hips popped up off of the bed.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Alex screamed in pleasure. “DEEPER!”  
  
Alex was there forever and made her pussy feel the burn and then shift. That daring tongue danced against Kara’s warm and wet pussy, making sure she lost all sense of herself. Alex bucked her hips high and fed Kara the juices she craved.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end, Lucy got more than her fair share of Kara’s sweet nectar. Lucy went down on Kara and feasted on her warm and wet womanhood until the cows came home. Her heated feeling brought a rush of lust through her body.  
  
All three women came at the same time and it was a very good feeling. Lucy did not want the feeling to stop and she went deeper into Kara, all while plunging her fingers into her own pussy.  
  
Finally, Lucy collapsed between Kara’s legs on the bed. Kara turned around, allowing Alex a moment to catch her breath. The smile caused Kara to lock eye to eye onto Lucy. Lucy smirked in pleasure when Kara put her hand on the side of Lucy’s cheeks and pulled her in.  
  
“Are you ready?” Kara asked her.  
  
Lucy found herself with a few more questions. However, Kara answered all of them by smashing her lips down onto Lucy’s with one of the longest and most passionate kisses the woman ever received. Lucy returned fire, her tongue stoking the hot embers, the warm flames between the two of them.  
  
They entered a very passionate embrace, with Kara’s mouth working it’s pure magic down onto Lucy’s. They sucked on the others lips, making sure that there was something in there. Pure fire, pure magic, and everything that went along with it. Kara’s tongue danced further down Lucy’s mouth and she kept sucking on it.  
  
“Mmm!” Kara moaned at the top of her lungs.  
  
To say Lucy went in for the kill, it would be the understatement to end all understatements. Lucy devoured Kara’s mouth and pushed her tongue into it. Kara leaned in with the kiss and both women made sweet love with their mouths.  
  
Alex decided to insert herself in on this moment and caressed their beautiful bodies. Kisses followed, with Alex planting her warm lips on the side of Kara’s ear, and then on Lucy’s neck. Their breasts opened up for Alex when their bodies came apart and Alex caressed the beautiful pillars, to give them the pleasure they required.  
  
Eventually, Kara and Lucy pulled apart, just in time for Alex to set them down on the bed. The ends of her suit arms came and brushed their pussy lips. The receptive nature of both of them made Alex smile and hope for this to be a very heated encounter.  
  
“Relax,” Alex told them. “I’m going to take really good care of you.”  
  
The lust in Kara’s eyes caused Alex to keep teasing her inner thighs. She copied the same motion on Lucy. A blonde and a brunette in such lovely heat made Alex’s warm body just heat up as well. Her pussy lips sing and she made a decision of what she wanted to do next.  
  
Alex wrapped the symbiote around both Lucy and Kara and took turns smothering the mouth of the other in a very intense series of kisses. Kara moaned hotly with Alex’s coverage getting more intense. Her mouth opened up completely for the kiss. Then she whined when Alex pulled away and kissed Lucy firmly on the lips.  
  
Both women dropped onto the bed, essentially at the tender mercy of Alex Danvers. She could do pretty much anything she desired with either of them and her desires were pretty wicked when it all came down to it. She stroked their tender bodies and made them cry in intense desire. And boy was the desire very intense, what she made them feel. Alex held their breasts and palmed them.  
  
Then she dove down and plunged between their legs. Alex jack-hammered her toys into the pussies of Lucy and Kara. Forcing them to thrash up to meet what was going on.  
  
“ALEX!” they both moaned in unison.  
  
“I love when you scream my name,” Alex told them both with a smile.  
  
Their bodies thrash up and down on the bed. Alex dove between their warm legs and made their bodies thrash up and down to a certain point. Heat emits between their lovely thighs and allowed more juices to keep flowing between them on all ends.  
  
“ALEX!” Kara yelled.  
  
Alex rewarded her little sister by punishing her tight pussy. Every time she went into Kara, her hips thrashed up to reveal more about this little encounter. Watching Kara enter a very steamy and very intense amount of heat got Alex going and got her own juices flowing. Her fingers slipped between her legs and she masturbated herself silly to the view of both Kara and Lucy cumming hard on the bed.  
  
No end in sight to the orgasms. And Lucy was perfectly okay with this. Her body received an immense pounding, the likes of which had never been felt before and likely would never have been felt again. Lucy thrust her hips completely up off of the bed and moaned in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
That was the magic word which spelled out everything Lucy was feeling and by everything, she meant everything. Every little single sinful feeling of lust burned through her body. Alex moved in like a corkscrew and wrecked her sex, making her ooze with cum.  
  
Kara enjoyed the fact that Alex just fucked her a little bit harder and with a little bit more vigor. Her body was built for heroics and sex, that’s the hazy conclusion Kara came through under her lust. And no one could make her feel as good as her sister. No one could make Kara feel the burn between her thighs, the gushing rush of juices, better than Alex. No one could make her feel more like a woman than her.  
  
Alex danced her tongue deeper against Kara’s moist opening. Sucking the juices from her and making Kara’s eyes water. She bit down on her lip and thrust up completely and fully. Her moans grew even more intense and prolific, loud, and everything that went along with it.  
  
“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Alex asked  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Alex wanted to finish off her sister in a more personal level. So she dropped down and planted a lovely kiss on her sister’s nether regions. Kara came hard and fed Alex her sweet honey. Alex sucked it down, like a woman on death-row savoring her last meal. And Kara was such a sweet and beautiful meal. Every last droplet of honey fed Alex and made her feel so alive.  
  
The minute she released Kara, she moved over to kiss Lucy on the lips and make her feel the taste. Lucy rose to the occassion and shoved her tongue further into Alex’s mouth to get as much of a taste. Alex now laid on top of Lucy and pumped her wet pussy.  
  
Lucy felt like a sex doll, being smashed by an overly horny owner who had not gotten any, ever. However, it just made her feel really good. It made her feel good to be owned, to be dominated, to have her brains screwed out by Alex. Alex’s soft legs rolling against the side of her body.  
  
And the best was when she came, because every single nerve ending of her body felt like it was getting massaged, worked over, anything one can think of, it was what Lucy felt. Alex moved her hips.  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
That declaration of ownership was more than enough to shoot Lucy’s lust completely over the edge. Yes, Alex could do pretty much anything she wanted to her and all Lucy would have to do is sit back, and take it. And she took it, very hard and very fast. Those feelings bubbled up to the surface and threatened to overwhelm everything. Her mind, her body, her soul, pretty much everything.  
  
She came over and over again until the point where Alex let her go.  
  
“Come here, Kara.”  
  
Kara scrambled over and came face to face with her sister. She mounted Alex’s lap without being asked and wrapped her arms around her. The two sister’s entered a makeout session. It was the most natural thing in the world, with the two entering a heated feeling with each other.  
  
Their bodies rubbed against each other, with Kara’s thighs sticking to Alex. They did not want to let go, not at this moment, and perhaps not at any moment. Alex placed her hands on Kara’s firm cheeks and moved her into the perfect position. It was time, and Alex could not wait to see what would happen.  
  
Kara dropped down onto her and got her fill of Alex’s big throbbing addition.  
  
“It feels so good wrecking your pussy, doesn’t it?” Alex purred in Kara’s ear.  
  
“Mmm….not as good as you owning my breasts when you do it.”  
  
Alex’s fingers form a sticky residue which allowed her to cling onto Kara’s luscious globes and squeeze them time. Kara bounced, back and forth. Her hips a sudden whirl when she brought more of Alex inside of her body. And Alex held on, milking Kara’s breasts.  
  
Oh, Rao, Kara could not even begin to describe how amazing this was. The half-conscious Lucy furiously masturbating herself over to the side was an added bonus. Not as good as Alex plunging herself into Kara’s molten depths and working her over, but it added to the exotic encounter.  
  
Alex put her sister down. Kara was in for the long haul, in for the long ride, and Alex really could not be more pleased with how this was going. The own heat emitting between her thighs showed how a sudden and potent orgasm threatened to cut this short. She reigned herself in at the last minute, before the heat of the moment overwhelmed her.  
  
This was all about Kara. And all about her body and all about what she was making her feel. Kara’s warm box squeezed Alex and fed her symbiote with all of the juices she needed to thrive. Alex pushed her mouth down onto Kara’s neck and sucked on her.  
  
“Oooh, that’s really good!” Kara yelled.  
  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,’ Alex said.  
  
Alex pumped deeper into Kara and split her cock into several tendrils which massaged Kara’s insides with more efficiency. This caused Kara to scream in lust, and dig her nails into Alex’s neck. She was getting a deep massage and loving every single moment of it.  
  
Kara threw her head back and could not believe this. But, she wrapped her legs around Alex and put her waist in a death grip. Returning the favor from earlier from sucking on Alex’s lovely tits, just like Alex had done to hers. Her salvia formed a very slick coat, hanging off of alex’s nipple.  
  
“Return the favor quite nicely, sis,” Alex told her with a groan.  
  
Her heat emitted very obviously. Alex got so close, so close to cumming, and mixing her juices with Kara’s. Her pussy throbbed at her sister breathing heavily, in obvious pleasure. She rammed deeper into Supergirl and made her body just shake. Her super powerful sister was about ready to cum one final time and that would be the deciding factor for Alex.  
  
“I’m closer,” Alex told her.  
  
“YES!” Kara yelled.  
  
Kara dug her nails deeper into Alex, not wanting to let go, not wanting to relinquish this power she felt. She clamped down extremely hard and moaned, moaned very loudly in Alex’s ear.  
  
Both of them came at the same time. Kara’s release was the tipping point, hitting Alex first. She squeezed Alex and made her cum.  
  
Lucy came as well, with Alex jamming the tendril deep inside of her to ride out the last few moments of her very powerful orgasms.  
  
All three women felt the lust for a minute and then all three women collapsed in a heap on the bed.  
  
Alex laid on either side of Kara and Lucy. They scrambled to Alex and started to worship her body. Alex laid back with a smile on her face, letting their mouths do their job, along with their hands.  
  
She would make her move, soon enough. Although Lucy diving down a meal of Kara and Alex’s juices, currently between Alex’s legs made her realize that she would wait a little bit to see how this played out.  
  
 **To Be Continued on 10/29/2018.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

* * *

 

The last couple of weeks had turned Gwen Stacy’s life upside down. She supposed it all started with the spider bite and then everything just snowballed from there. One of the greatest scientists she ever knew lost his mind and tried to send meteors down on the planet. Thankfully, the DEO locked them up.  
  
As for her job at OsCorp, Gwen did not know what was going to happen. Hell, she did not know who was going to run the company. The Board of Directors did not make any public statement. Menken refused to speak and had gone underground. Given his part in helping create alien weapons, he was under a lot of fire.  
  
And personally, Gwen’s job security was pretty shaky. She took a long drink of her coffee and took a good long look at the lab. The lab which she got to know and love over the past couple of years. There was so many memories that were formed insideof this lab.  
  
And yet, they could all crash in a matter of seconds. All because of a bunch of people got very greedy. And hell, they did not know quite what happened to Osborn. There was a lot of theories and none of them rang out as true, as of right now. But, perhaps later, who really knew.  
  
A hand on her shoulder caused Gwen to turn around. She saw Kara standing at her shoulder.  
  
“So, how are you doing?”  
  
Gwen flashed a smile, although it was a very nervous one. She put a hand on Kara’s.  
  
“I feel like I should be the one to ask you that,” Gwen said. “You were attacked by these drones and these Kryptonian unfriendly weapons. I can’t believe Smythe and Octavius built those underneath our nose.”  
  
A frown broke out over her face. Gwen wondered if Osborn was still out there. Given that Octavius was certainly dead, she was pretty sure it was the truth.  
  
“So, I could be out of a job if this company goes under,” Gwen said.  
  
“Doesn’t it really depend who buys it out?” Kara asked.  
  
Gwen responded with a shrug.  
  
“You know, it likely is. But, anyone who is tied with the old company, they might not want them around. I was working too closely with Octavius before he...well you know. And I think whoever buys this company out, they would be after the intellectual property and nothing else.”  
  
She moved outside to the balcony. The look of the streets was beautiful from high above. All it was missing was a nice gargoyle to be able to look onto.  
  
“You never know,” Kara said. “Seriously, though, someone as brilliant as you, you’ll find a way to bounce on your feet.”  
  
“Maybe,” Gwen said right before an alarm rang out from across the street. “So, are you game for taking care of whatever that was?”  
  
Kara moved off with a smile and went on the other side of the building. She came back around as Supergirl which was Gwen’s cue to web up and join her.  
  
She just really hoped that Kara was not going to hog all of the fun. They were both in this together.  
X-X-X  
Alex bit down on her chin. She double checked a couple more things.  
  
“It’s all there.”  
  
Indigo turned up on Alex’s shoulder.  
  
“I know that,” Alex said. “But, it never hurts to make sure it’s all there.”  
  
“You’re stressed,” Indigo told her.  
  
“Yeah, a little bit,” Alex said. “There’s something missing. I was going over Octavius’s notes. And there’s someone else backing him and maybe OsCorp. Only the accident happened.”  
  
“We’ll figure it out,” Indigo said.  
  
“Yes, we will,” Astra agreed as she turned up.  
  
“Do you realize that there’s a pretty big risk of you being here?” Alex asked.  
  
Astra checked an item on the tablet. She made sure the security was in place.  
  
“Well, it’s not the best place to put them,” Astra said. “But, it will do.”  
  
“You can trust them?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yes, they understand what the consequences are and many of them just want a second chance to make a better life for themselves,” Astra said. “The same chance that Kara got, and that….I’m going to seize.”  
  
Now that the haze of spending so much time in the Phantom Zone faded, Astra had a pretty good shot at dealing with some of the problems facing the development of Earth head on. She hoped that the people of this planet would have a far more enlightened attitude towards aliens then the Council did at times. They isolated themselves, and might have missed partnerships with several potential allies.  
  
“I know you’ll take it,” Alex said. “But, we should go elsewhere...now that the inventory is cleared.”  
  
“Of course,” Indigo said. “Hang on.”  
  
Indigo placed her hands on Alex and Astra. They flashed into place and landed on the ground. Alex waved her head around.  
  
“I’ll never get used to that,” Alex said. “Guess, it’s an acquired taste.”  
  
“You should rest,” Astra said. “You’ve been working pretty hard.”  
  
“Got a lot to go,” Alex said. “Can’t relax.”  
  
Astra wrapped her arms around Alex. A series of kisses to the side Alex’s neck caused her to warm up. The suit moved and Astra rubbed her fingers down onto her abs. Alex’s pussy bares itself.  
  
“Then let me try and relax you,” Astra told her with a smile on her face. “You know you want this.”  
  
Alex did know that she wanted this. One of Astra’s digits drove into her pussy and slowly gave her a deep rooted massage. Alex rolled her hips back and forth, breathing in pleasure. She squeezed Astra’s probing finger as it ramped up the pleasure on her body.  
  
“Most relaxing,” Alex agreed. “Thank you.”  
  
Indigo’s clothes disappeared and she moved in front of Alex. The two exchanged a very passionate kiss on the lips. Indigo attacked her mouth and lips. She sucked on the mouth and then moved into place, sucking Alex’s neck even more.  
  
Astra and Indigo stroked the skin of their mutual lover. They lowered her down onto the bed. Astra lowered herself between Alex’s legs neck and started to devour her wet pussy.  
  
“And relaxing me so much!” Alex yelled out.  
  
Astra’s tongue rotated into her pussy. The super powered vibration of a Kryptonian tongue inside of her is never a bad thing. Alex put her leg on the back of Astra’s head and she dove deep inside. Astra pulled out to lap the juices trickling over Alex’s wet pussy.  
  
She sucked on Alex’s juices and got her humming. Astra peered between Alex’s legs and eyed Indigo.  
  
Indigo climbed behind Astra and started to rub on her skin. She moved down between the point of Astra’s legs and shoved her finger deep inside of the woman underneath her. Astra broke out into a soft sigh of pleasure the very moment Indigo pushed her finger deep and fast inside of Astra.  
  
The android slowly but surely worked her finger as deep into Astra as humanly possible. The finger rammed into her body, with a few fluid movements. Astra rotated her hips, slowly, but surely to meet Indigo’s actions and they were some pretty good actions to be perfectly honest.  
  
Alex moaned and Astra did not deny her younger lover the pleasure of a very perfect tongue rammed down between her legs. Alex bucked her hips up and fed Astra her juices. Astra swallowed said juices, hungering for Alex and making her just roll her hips down completely in a pleasurable and rolling movement.  
  
“Mmm,” Astra breathed.  
  
She sucked down the remaining juices from Alex’s body. This allowed Alex to drop down onto the ground, her body trembling, shaking, and every other movement.  
  
Indigo pulled herself away from Astra and climbed behind the woman.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“I was born ready,” Astra said.  
  
Indigo slid her fingers all over Astra’s body and attacked her with a million of little pleasurable caresses. Tiny, intricate strokes just made Astra’s body something very pleasurable. Her horniness increased to a very intense fever pitch, with Astra’s thighs closing around Indigo’s probing and eager fingers.  
  
She returned fire to Alex’s body, hammering her with a constant barrage of kisses. Every single one of them rocks Alex’s body and torments her something fierce. Astra kissed the area between Alex’s thighs and then pulled back with another movement.  
  
Seconds later, Alex sat up from her position on the bed. Indigo pulled Astra away from her and wrapped her arms around the waist of the general to hold her into place.  
  
“I believe it’s time to decorate the general,” Indigo commented.  
  
“Yes,” Alex agreed. “Let’s.”  
  
She climbed in between Astra’s legs, rubbing her pussy against the mature woman’s. A pool of juices begins to form and Astra’s deep, heavy breathing shows how much she wants this and wants this in the worst way possible. Of course, Alex will give it to her, but not without her beginning for her. Those eyes burn in an inte an intense amount of pleasure, begging her for more, begging her for everything.  
  
Everything was a whole lot of things as it turned out. Alex ground her wet womanhood deep against Astra and slowly grew the extension needed to penetrate her. Astra wrapped her legs around Alex and looked her in the eyes. The deep desire to be penetrated hit Astra heavily and immensely.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Astra told her.  
  
“Oh, honey, just wait.”  
  
Alex ground the end of her thick rod against Astra’s moist opening. Teasing it, preparing for penetration. Astra readied herself. Indigo’s long fingers caressed the woman’s neck and back which prepared Alex for what she was going to do next. Or rather, it prepared Astra for what Alex was going to do.  
  
Like a madwoman, Alex took the plunge and it was in deep. Her skin connected with Astra’s, pumping far and fast inside of her body. Astra moaned in delight, the harder that Alex drove into her, with multiple powerful thrusts.  
  
“Finally!” Astra cheered.  
  
She had Alex deep inside of her and loved every single waking moment. Her body received a hell of a pounding, her pussy clutching down onto Alex and feeling the pleasure, every single last ounce of pleasure driving into her body. Alex moaned in delight, and Astra did as well.  
  
Indigo, in the meantime, waited for her moment. She molded Astra’s perfect body in her hands and made the woman cheer for her, cheer in pleasure. Indigo sucked her lover’s neck.  
  
“We can make this better.”  
  
The added appendage threatening to insert itself into the General’s tight anus from behind proved about as much. Astra rotated her warm hips, repeatedly, and endlessly against Indigo. Soon, she would be double-stuffed with both of these cocks and she could not be happier.  
  
As Alex buried herself in the more conventional hole, Indigo took the plunge deep and hard into the back entrance. Two beautiful women on either side, took their liberties with Astra. They made sweet, sweet, love with her beautiful, horny body. Their fingers caressed each other, the horniness increasing with each passing moment.  
  
“Oh, you’re dripping wet now,” Alex said. “And now, you’re going to cum for me.”  
  
Astra nodded to the affirmative. There’s nothing she would rather do, other than cum for her delicious mistress and her tight pussy. Her tight pussy, clamping a very firm and very elegant grip down onto her body. The horniness spreading through her body increased until the point where she exploded in lust.  
  
Alex was in there and she attacked Astra’s pussy with a very intense attack. A series of deep thrusts allowed the skin to connect with each other. The loud smacks of lust and the moans which followed made Alex only dive deep into Astra. She added to the appeal by squeezing her nipples and thrusting further into the woman’s body. Astra moaned heavily, hungrily, and without any abandon or pleasure.  
  
“Fuck!” Astra moaned. “I’m close.”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Alex agreed. “Cum around my cock. You know you want to do it, my horny little general. Just let yourself go and cum all over my big cock.”  
  
Alex thrust faster and faster into the lovely woman. Each movement planted herself into Astra’s body. Astra squeezed her hips and hummend with pleasure, with delight, with pretty much everything and everything.  
  
She came, and came often. Multiple clenches of Alex’s addition received the full course treatment of Astra’s tight pussy.  
  
Astra lost count of how many times Alex brought her to the edge before that finish. However, the finish was more than worth the way. A stunning feeling ripped through her body. Each twist, each movement, brought Astra a very intense and lovely amount of enjoyment.  
  
“Ooooh!”  
  
Indigo put her hips into the attack, burying more of herself into Astra’s tight ass. The feeling of her body rocking back and forth, made Indigo just clutch on. She dug her longer fingernails in. Astra rocked back as Alex rocked forward. Indigo rocked forward as well.  
  
Indigo and Alex positioned themselves like a well-oiled fucking machine, taking both of those holes and ramming her body in every single way humanly possible. Astra clutched the hand of her lover and broke out into a very passionate, a very pleasurable moan.  
  
“You’re closer,” Alex breathed. “I can feel it.”  
  
“Yes,” Indigo agreed. “Why don’t you cum for us one more time?”  
  
She did not have to be asked twice. Astra’s tightening ass cheeks formed a seal around Indigo’s throbbing hard cock. Her breasts rubbing against Astra’s back add the right amount of friction to this amazing encounter. Thrust, thrust, thrust, deeper, harder, faster inside of her.  
  
Alex also brought herself to a sudden and very epic conclusion. She soaked Astra’s pussy with her juices. Astra returned fire with some juices of her own. She made sure to take Alex as deep into her body as humanly possible, with the thrusts hitting her at certain points.  
  
They both came at the same time, together almost. Alex grabbed Astra’s bouncing tits on the way down and squeezed them. Astra stared in her eyes, so much lust burning through those brilliant eyes. She could not do anything else other than clutch her lover.  
  
“One more time!”  
  
Alex buried herself into Astra that one final time. She was not going to say no to ravishing her lover’s cunt for a final count. The slapping sounds bury Alex further and further into Astra. Their skin connects with each other, their bodies only meld into each other.  
  
“Yes!” Alex agreed. “Sounds great!”  
  
Astra closed her hips around Alex’s body and made her just lose it completely. The pleasure of a good hard fucking had finally come home to roost, with her hips slamming down onto Astra’s body.  
  
Indigo discharged inside of Astra as well. She could not help and contribute her dosage of bodily fluids on the back entrance. She closed her hands in and rocked Astra’s body, on a constant and never ending basis. She slapped her hand and rocked the woman’s body.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Alex and Indigo left her holes and there was a very huge void left in Astra. The two women turned to each other for a minute. It was a moment in time where both moved to make their play.  
  
The first play ended up with Alex driving her lips against  Indigo’s with a very hungry and passionate kiss. The fire returned, with one of the best and more powerful kisses imaginable. Indigo shoved her tongue faster and more furiously into Alex’s mouth.  
  
Indigo mounted Alex’s hips. Alex turned the tables on her and shoved Indigo down onto the bed. Their soft bodies connected with each other. Alex hit all of the weak spots on the android. Her pleasure centers erupted and the moans came from her mouth suddenly.  
  
“You’re mine to fuck.”  
  
Indigo nodded and encouraged Alex to dive in there and do it by spreading her legs. Indigo’s heated movements put her hips up to meet Alex’s.  
  
“I need….”  
  
“Yes, you need,” Alex said. “My cock.”  
  
She plunged the object in question into Indigo and stretched out her core. Indigo put a leg around Alex’s waist and pushed her in completely. A loud moan followed with Alex driving faster and further into Indigo. She went cock first into Indigo, working her body over completely.  
  
“Oh, yes, I needed that!” Indigo yelled.  
  
Astra watched the incident like a third-party. She had full view of Alex’s body smothering Indigo’s with her hands and tentacles. While fucking her like a rabbit in heat or maybe some kind of other animal. Regardless, the plunging in Indigo’s tight hole made Astra’s own front hole feel a bit empty. She slid a finger deeper inside of her body and let out a very passionate cry.  
  
Two fingers add into her body, followed by a third and then Astra really went to town with her body. She slid faster and faster inside of her body.  
  
“Fuck her!” Astra yelled. “She was built to take a pounding.”  
  
Oh, did Alex ever know this. Indigo’s warm thighs clutched around her and took the pounding that she needed. Alex hammered herself, going up and down, swirling her hips in and ramming herself down onto Alex’s perfect body. The loud moan followed the deeper she went.  
  
Indigo matched the movements of her lover and mistress. Her nipples grew long for Alex to play with. Alex took the hint and the pleasure sensors went into overdrive. Alex pressed and pulled on Indigo.  
  
The wet movements the General made off to the side did plenty to stir emotions in Indigo. She clutched Alex’s hips and moaned.  
  
“Turning on the General,” Indigo said. “And one would think she got enough...mmm earlier.”  
  
Indigo slid her hips back and forth against Alex’s warm toolbox. When she rose, another hand rose and Indigo fired a tentacle long finger over in the general direction of Astra. Said tentacle rammed deep into Astra’s warm box and caused her to jerk up off of the bed.  
  
Now this was a party. Indigo brought her partner to a very impressive climax and soaked up the juices. She offered the juices as a tribute to her very generous mistress.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do.”  
  
Alex entered the most primal state possible when she continued her hard fucking of Indigo. She licked Astra’s juices and wanted more from the source. She stretched over, creating a cock out of the material of her suit. Without any thought whatsoever, she jammed the object into Astra.  
  
Somehow, this intrusion should not have been a surprise to Astra. And yet, it was an intrusion that caught her completely off guard. Her warm walls clutched at the hard and intruding cock. The sound of slapping flesh, meat against meat, echoed throughout the area.  
  
Astra let out her moans in intense passion. Shooting her hips completely up off of the bed. Really taking it, in several ways, from several different angles.  
  
She took it, the long way, and the hard way. And in every way possible. Alex made her cum, over and over and over again. Every swift movement made her body just corkscrew underneath Alex’s touch.  
  
Having both of these amazing women underneath her brought Alex a bit closer. Alex rubbed her warm pussy against Indigo’s, who secreted more than enough juices. Alex reached her peak, every inch of her body calling for the end. She plunged faster, and harder into Indigo, rocking her entire body with multiple thrusts.  
  
“I’m close,” Alex told her.  
  
“YES!” Indigo yelled. “Do it!”  
  
Indigo was drawn to the edge as well. Alex edged her and this time, she pulled Indigo a step beyond. She may have toyed with Indigo’s pleasure centers. Some might call it cheating, but Alex preferred to call it a flawless use of the resources she had available. Their hips draw to each other, a feeling of their skin rupturing against each other becoming more prominent and more amazing.  
  
Upon the orgasm of both of her lovers, Alex drove into Indigo all the way. She could feel that warm feeling, when the edge was about to come just building up inside of her. So much pleasure inside of her body, and the need to take Indigo hard and fast ripped through her body. Indigo slammed her body, harder, harder, and faster. Their skin connected together, with their warm and passionate flesh hitting each other.  
  
They come together, with Alex planting her juices into Indigo. Indigo’s thighs dribble from the discharge, with Alex planting her warm thighs faster and faster against Indigo’s body. Taking her amazingly and endlessly, until they finish together and finish good.  
  
Astra finished as well, her body thrashing. The last few drops of womanly juices spill from her.  
  
Alex pulled herself away from Indigo. Like a predator, she stalked Astra. And like a predator, she knew when to go in for a kill. And Astra was ripe for the attack.  
  
The next thing Astra knew, Alex’s talented tongue was back inside of her and to take Astra on the orgasm train to the edge of the station. She only could spread them and take it, and take it good.  
 **To Be Continued on 11/2/2018.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**  
 **  
**Back in one of the training rooms in the DEO, Alex wrapped up her exercise routine. Her fit body on display in a pair of tight yoga pants and a sport’s bra gave anyone who ran by at this point in time quite a shoe. Her bare feet touched on the ground.  
  
“So, she’s coming home?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yes, and I want all of you there,” Eliza Danvers said all over the phone. “It’s been a while since I’ve had my daughters together, and it’s a bit too quiet.”  
  
“Well, if we’re there, than quiet won’t be something that you’ll have,” Alex said. “I’ll talk to Kara, but I’m pretty sure she’s game for...when did you say?”  
  
“Saturday evening,” Eliza confirmed. “Are you ready?”  
  
Alex smiled after a couple more squats. Imagining herself dropping on her sister’s face while talking to her mother on the phone sparked a naughty desire towards the woman. The suit egged her on, just a little bit more. Alex flexed herself back.  
  
“We’ll be there,” Alex said. “Actually….Kara!”  
  
Kara dropped down to the ground. She was still wearing a full Supergirl costume and looking very glorious when doing so. Alex stretched over and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re coming with me to dinner on Saturday?” Alex asked. “Mom invited us and Carol’s going to be back.”  
  
One can see Kara’s excitement almost burst over the edge, to the point where Alex is very much amused by the expression on her face.  
  
“Carol’s coming.”  
  
If Alex had anything about it, she certainly would be. At least that’s the thought in her mind. Alex dismissed this thought off hand and leaned closer towards her excited sister.  
  
“Will you be there?” Alex asked.  
  
“As if you had to ask that question,” Kara said.  
  
“She said that she’d be there,” Alex said. “So, I guess since you’re busy, we’re going to talk to you later. Kara sends her love.”  
  
And then Alex moved behind Kara after hanging up the phone. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her into a warm hug. Alex got a pretty clear whiff of the lovely scent of Kara’s hair. Kara relaxed a tiny bit, although she peered over her shoulder into Alex’s eyes.  
  
“So, what do you have planned?” Kara asked.  
  
Alex slipped a hand underneath Kara’s shirt and stroked her abs. A couple of kisses taunted the back of her neck with the slightest touch. Alex pretty much knew what she had to have Kara into position. She knew Kara watched through the walls through Alex’s entire workout and it turned her on.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex said.  
  
The faux innocence act did not work, especially when Kara shifted Alex’s panties over to one side and rubbed her womanhood to the point where she brought out into a cry of pleasure.  
  
“As if you don’t,” Kara said.  
  
“How much your pussy wants my fingers right now?” Alex asked, with a half-taunt and half smile. “I know all about that. And soon you will too.”  
  
Alex slid her digits in between Kara’s warm thighs and made her mewl in pleasure. Kara’s nipples stood out in prominence on the other side of her outfit. Alex put a hand up and cupped her breasts. Daring Kara to ask her to take her shirt off so she can pleasure her even more.  
  
“What do you have planned for Eliza...and Carol?”  
  
“And what makes you think I have anything planned?” Alex asked Kara.  
  
The stroking and feeling up of Kara distracted her from any retort. Alex teased her sister and made her squirm. It took several seconds before Alex pulled away from Kara.  
  
She shrugged off her yoga pants and now Alex stood before Kara in nothing other than a barely there thong from the waist up. Kara’s vibrant eyes locked onto her and one can see the lust just about ready to burst through Kara’s gorgeous eyes.  
  
“You know what to do,” Alex told Kara.  
  
Kara dropped to her knees and kissed Alex at the bottom of her sweaty right foot. The foot worship only began with a few kisses at the bottom of her foot and then Kara moved to herankle. She sucked each one of Alex’s toes individual.  
  
“Good little foot pet my sister is,” Alex said. “Don’t forget the other one. And then my legs...and then I’ll let you eat my pussy.”  
  
Kara switched to her left foot and sucked on the toes, the bottom of her foot as well. Kara licked and kissed Alex’s beautiful, sweaty feet. She could get lost, with her tongue between Alex’s toes.  
  
Her devoted younger sister sucked on Alex’s sweet, sweaty feet. Alex wondered how Kara would like it if she used her as a foot stool and rubbed her feet all over the back of Kara’s head.  
  
Excitement brimmed through Alex with Kara kissing her several more times. Her warm mouth moved up to kiss every single inch of Alex’s legs and then moved a bit closer to the treasure Kara desired. The treasure Alex intended to give to her sister.  
  
“You’ve done such a good job,” Alex praised. “Time for your meal, pet.”  
  
Kara smiled, she was such a good girl. She could not wait to go down on Alex and suck her delicious juices. Alex spread her legs and then gave her offering to Kara. Kara dove down and lapped up her sister’s juices, heavily working her tongue in swift, circular motions.  
  
“Good! Perfect! Get that tongue in there and work me!”  
  
Alex rubbed her nipples and her bra disappeared. Her perfect breasts bounced up and down from Kara licking her. She thought about what would come next. Binding Kara and fucking all of her sisters holds sounded like a pretty fucking great idea. The thought of Kara bent over the table with Alex ramming into her from all ends got her pussy moist as hell.  
  
“Yes!” Alex yelled. “Work that tongue! Work it good, baby girl!”  
  
Kara rotated her hips, sweat swimming over her body. Alex knew exactly how to touch all of the right buttons and get Kara to turn into a pussy eating machine.  
  
She sucked Alex’s juices and attempted to make her squirt all over. Alex put her hands on Kara’s head and forced her pussy into Kara’s super hot mouth. Her perfect lips drank from Alex’s wet snatch, hungering for her like no one’s business.  
  
“Get ready,” Alex purred in Kara’s ear. “Here it comes.”  
  
Kara anticipated it and opened her mouth for a heavenly helping of juices. Straight from Alex’s pussy and directly into her mouth. Kara swirled her tongue at super speed and lapped everything Alex had.  
  
Alex squirted her juices into her sister’s waiting mouth. The rubbing of heat against mouth sent Kara spiraling over the edge. Alex held her hands into place so Kara could not get herself off.  
  
That was all for Alex. All something for her to take and to have. She took her hips forward and launched them into Kara’s mouth, sending more of her juices forward for Kara to drink up.  
  
The second Kara pulled back, Alex yanked her up by the jaw. The two lovely women kissed each other, with Kara’s mouth opening. She received Alex’s tongue which combed over every single inch of her lovely mouth, sucking all of the juices out of it. Kara moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms around Alex, kissing and sucking every last drop of juices from Alex’s perfect mouth.  
  
Alex stepped from behind Kara and cupped her breasts.  
  
“Tell me how much you want this.”  
  
“Badly,” Kara said. “Don’t you feel that I’m dripping?”  
  
Alex popped a finger deep between Kara’s legs and rocked back with a soft smile on her face. Her warm crotch ground against Kara’s ass.  
  
“Yes, I do,” Alex agreed with Kara. “I feel that heat...and I feel it build up. The more I touch you, the greater it feels.”  
  
Kara opened her legs and squeezed them shut. Alex bent her over at the edge of the table. Kara found herself at Alex’s mercy and it was such a lovely and tender mercy. Each push of her hands drove Kara further over the edge. The tentacles extended from the suit and got Kara’s juices flowing even more.  
  
“Do it,” Kara breathed.  
  
“Oh, you want me to fuck you?” Alex asked with a soft smile dancing over her face. “I believe we can arrange that.”  
  
Kara was dripping, burning to be fucked and fucked hard. Alex danced her tentacle around the edge of Kara’s opening and she opened up for her. The heat immensely pumped its way between Kara’s thighs and allowed Alex to slip inside. The scream coming from her sister fueled Alex and caused her to drive in harder.  
  
Another tentacle slipped inside of Kara’s mouth. The bulging end of it stuffed down Kara’s throat, and practically choked her. Kara hummed around it, from Alex twisting the tentacle and pulling out. She rubbed down onto Kara’s perfect ass and spanked it.  
  
Several more hard spankings had Alex push into Kara deeper. She had Kara right where she wanted and kept smacking her ass several more times.  
  
“Cum for me, Supergirl.”  
  
The use of her codename just showed how much more dominance Alex had on her. It made Kara’s body tingle completely and the heat rush through her loins. Every part of Kara’s body turned into an endless lightning rod to receive pleasure. Alex dove in and made Kara squirm something fierce. Her body dripped, honey just rushing out of her on every single angle.  
  
Alex relaxed her attacks on Kara. Moving in to touch her a couple more times. Sending multiple kisses over Kara’s body to increase the heat and to really send her spiraling this far over the edge. Kara clamped her fingers against the edge of the desk for Alex to fuck her without relenting in any way whatsoever.  
  
She came again and again and again. Every time Alex shoved into her, Kara came just a little bit harder. Her mouth was stuffed full and anything other than a muffled moan could be hard. Alex forced Kara to rise up off of the table and Alex’s fingers pushed in, to squeeze Kara’s nipples and add some more delicious heat to her body.  
  
And now, Alex rolled Kara over onto her back. Kara’s legs spread and Alex climbed on top of her. The tentacle cock Alex stuffed down her throat had been replaced by Alex’s warm and wet tongue. Those fingers cupped deep against Kara’s cheek and aggressively she kissed her.  
  
Kara kissed back with just as much fury, just as much aggression. Just an equal amount of intensity. Alex quickly overwhelmed her sister and lover. Their thighs pressed together with the heat growing immensely. Kara planted her tongue further into Alex’s mouth, but Alex won the battle.  
  
Alex smiled at how much she had Kara dripping underneath her body. The heat of their bodies, combined with the heat of the moment made Alex tease Kara’s nether lips.  
  
“Beg me,” Alex whispered in her ear.  
  
Tension came from Kara. Her loins lit on fire and the very second that Alex whispered in her ear, the only thing that was necessary was to be fucked and fucked hard. Kara’s moist lips almost spread apart for Alex to drive deep inside of her.  
  
“Please, fuck my pussy!” Kara called. “Fuck it hard.”  
  
Well, Alex was such a giving big sister, so naturally she obliged Kara and slammed her cock deep into her sister’s warm pussy. Kara clamped down onto Alex and let out a very solid and very passionate moan.  
  
It grew inside of her, stuffing Kara to the brim and then even beyond. She could feel it deep inside of her body. Alex’s warm hips slamming down onto her body. The loud slap of tender flesh made her body completely rise up completely. Two testicle like objects grew from the symbiote, to collect Alex’s own juices to inject into Kara later.  
  
Their hips turned into a sudden and very erotic blur. Alex and Kara made out with each other, their tongues coming together at the moment. And this was their moment, their moment to really get into it. To really, fuck, and do it hard. Alex smashed into Kara and Kara returned by grabbing her sister’s waist.  
  
Their mutual peak crept up on each other. Kara pressed her hands against Alex’s back and Alex moaned hotly and hornily. Their tongues crept against each other’s mouth with Alex once again dominating Kara with her tongue just as much as Alex did to Kara’s pussy.  
  
Not that Kara complained, because her big sister made her feel so good. And that could not feel even less wrong than this. Kara pressed deep against Alex’s wet pussy. Her horniness hit a fever pitch, and she needs to cum.  
  
Alex allowed Kara to cum. The pleasure multiplied and shot through every single last inch of her body. Kara shook underneath Alex the faster she shot her hips up completely.  
  
It was a game to Alex how many times she could get Kara to cum. When the juices flowed, they kept flowing. Alex bent over to lick the sweat pouring down Kara’s neck and it was a very tasty treat, one that Alex needed to sample more often. Kara’s heartbeat increased the faster that Alex plunged herself down into Kara’s warm cavern. Pressing their hips together increased the friction that both lovers had.  
  
“Yes,” Alex commented when pulling away from her.  
  
The cock hung out from Kara’s lips and then Alex shoved it down Kara’s throat. This allowed Kara to taste just how wet she was. And she could not do anything other than suck Alex’s addition, drinking all of her juices from the sticky bit of flesh.  
  
“Mmm, hmm, hmm!” Kara moaned.  
  
“Those sounds turn me on,” Alex purred. “But, I don’t want to cum in your mouth.”  
  
Much to Kara’s chagrin, Alex pulled out of her. She slapped Kara’s face with her cock, making her just moan in pleasure. The next thing Alex knew, Kara was flipped over, her asshole open completely for the plunging. Alex slid her finger deep into Kara’s deep warm hole, pressing against it.  
  
“Are you going to do it?”  
  
“Do what, Supergirl?” Alex asked.  
  
Her pussy throbbed and Alex pressed a second finger against it to increase the heat. Before switching the position to her clit. The soft and wet feeling of the symbiote pushing against her made Kara almost lose it. She tried not to, not here, and not now.  
  
But, it was a near miss.  
  
Kara murmured something. This resulted in a created paddle spanking her ass and jolting Kara back into position.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alex breathed in her ear. “I can’t hear you.”  
  
“Are you going to fuck me in the ass?” Kara asked. “Please.”  
  
“Well, please helps.”  
  
Alex hoisted Kara up and made sure her sister’s asshole was nice and open. She was ready for the fucking and Alex always gave her sister what she wanted. And what she wanted was a good hard cock in her ass. It was a perfect fit, stretching Kara completely out on her cock.  
  
“Ooooh, damn!” Kara yelled. “That’s so big!”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Alex commented. “But, you wanted it.”  
  
Kara did want it. Alex’s nipples rubbed against her back and gave her another jolt of pleasure. Kara’s big ass rose and dropped onto her asshole. She took a hand against her ass, and slapped it completely hard. Kara’s ass cheeks clamped down against Alex’s intrusion and she moaned something fierce.  
  
Alex had her right where she wanted her. Bouncing her thick ass cheeks against the grown balls from the symbiote suit. Those fingers push deep against her tits and milk them.  
  
“I wonder if I can work it so these things are full of milk,” Alex breathed in Kara’s ear.  
  
If it was possible, and it was, Kara came from the implication of that. Alex sped up her thrusts, dancing her balls against Kara’s ass cheeks. She could feel the warmth and knew that it would not be too long. She put her natural hands on Kara’s waist and created a pair of hands from the symbiote to clench Kara’s breasts. Another pair of hands ran down Kara’s soft, silken legs.  
  
The number of hands worshipping her body put Kara into pleasure overdrive. Of course, she was already there thanks to the big throbbing cock just ramming in between her ass cheeks and making her body shoot on fire. She clenched her asshole around and released her with fury and fire.  
  
“Ooooh!”  
  
“Yes, cum for me.”  
  
The hand slipped from one of Kara’s hips and formed a second cock. The double stuffing began and Kara’s juices just exploded from her core. Alex rocked herself in and took Kara in both of her holes.  
  
The intense feeling of release brought Kara a brand new feeling of fulfilment. Alex stuffed all of her pussy and ass and made her feel so good. More hands moved against her body and some touched places which Kara did not know made her feel good, but shot a rush of pleasure down her body.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Kara yelled. “Fuck me hard!”  
  
Alex obliged her horny little sister by pounding her ass and pussy. Several orgasms passed and Alex thanked the sun’s ability to super charge Kara and make her just as ready to receive as ever before. This brought Alex some enjoyment, the faster she plunged into Kara’s warm back entrance and her warmer pussy.  
  
“Oh, you horny little...you’re going to cum again,” Alex said.  
  
“Sis, you know it,” Kara panted. “Take my holes...make them yours.”  
  
Alex did make them hers, she had a very long time ago. Her body warmed up and took Kara all over. She squeezed Kara’s nipples and made her scream.  
  
Alex closed in on her climax, and knew that this was going to end as it should. With her filling Kara’s holes with her juices. Alex pumped in further, the edge coming. No matter what, she was going to come and it was going to be the most amazing thing ever.  
  
She came and came extremely hard, pumping her juices into Kara’s holes from all ends. Kara dropped down, moaning in delight from Alex filling her completely up on all ends.  
  
Warmth and pleasure shot through Alex when she sealed the deal, filling her sister’s holes and also absorbing that sweet juice for herself.  
  
The moment both of them came, Kara slid off of Alex. She was hovering over the table, her ass presented up in the air. Juices dripped from said ass. Alex licked her lips and brought them forward, with a smile.  
  
A sweet little kiss to Kara’s ass cheeks followed Alex attempting to drink her own juices from Kara’s ass. And succeeding in doing so, all while fingering her sister.  
  
Kara somehow knew they were not done. All she could do is scream out in encouragement from Alex driving her tongue deep inside.  
  
  
  
Deep underground, in a lab, several shadowy figures moved aorund for a meeting.  
  
“The number of alien threats who put humanity in danger is releasing. Supergirl going public will be considered a beacon of hope that will bring even more of them.”  
  
One of the figures rammed her had down onto the table.  
  
“Something needs to be done.”  
  
“Especially when the DEO is more interested in championing the cause of aliens who toe their agenda, as opposed to eliminating all alien threats. One of their agents has been wearing this.”  
  
The images of agent Alexandra Danvers in her new suit is shown. She dealt with a rogue alien, handily thrashing him with the abilities of the suit.  
  
“Our attempts to bring this weapon to Earth to use to eliminate the alien menace does not go as planned. We assumed that the military would get ahold of it. Therefore, the weapon would be a fair bit easier for us to control.”  
  
“But, there’s still something that you can learn from OsCorp’s research,” a voice in the shadows commented.  
  
“Yes, it’s only a matter of time before we learn much from each other,” the leader said, her tone sounding rather smug. “And on that note, I would like to welcome Norman Osborn to Cadmus. His research on the Kryptonian menace and the symbiote along with his replication of the super soldier formula will be of use to us.”  
  
Osborn responded with a crisp and cold smile. They would have just as much use to him, given time. All he needed to do is wait, watch, and observe.  
  
They thought that he owed them something by pulling him away from the explosion at OsCorp’s New York Facility.  
  
Little did they know that the the explosion transformed Norman Osborn into something else, it transformed him into someone else. The goblin inside scratched to get out to play.  
  
To cause the entire world to burn, and to rebuild it in a more glorious image. Cadmus’s resources would a perfect start for this game.  
 **To Be Continued on 11/26/2018.**


	21. Chapter 21

**On the break between Chapter Twenty and Chapter Twenty-One(when this was posting new), there were three blog exclusive smut chapters. They were.**  
**  
****Kara and Astra: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/11/kara-and-astrasymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**  
**  
****Maggie, Gwen, and Lucy: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/11/gwen-does-lucy-and-maggiesymbiosis-blog.html**  
**  
****Kara and Maggie: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/11/kara-and-maggiesymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**  
**  
****And now on with your feature presentation.**  
**  
****Chapter Twenty-One.**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
** A Monday Morning in National City was the type of time where people didn’t concern themselves with the troubles of the world. They made an attempt to get their week jump started. Many of them struggled to get to work on time while others jumped straight into it. It was nice, it was silent, it was extremely peaceful.  
  
A loud sound disrupted that tranquility of the morning. Namely, Supergirl flying through three sets of windows and landing on the ground with a thud. The Girl of Steel rose up to her feet in the midst of the busted glass, her mouth dripping slightly with blood when she rose.  
  
The physical injuries healed certainly enough. Her pride was another matter. Frustration, anger, it began to build inside of Kara. The hideous alien dropped down on the ground right in front of her. Catching Kara completely unaware. Grey, with one eye, it reminded Kara of the cyclops of Greek Mythology.  
  
“Is this the best that the Earth has to offer?” the creature bellowed. “Is this the Earth’s champion?”  
  
The creature drove a fist down onto the ground. Kara almost flipped over onto the ground, her breath raising and falling a couple more times throughout the next few seconds. She pulled up and ducked a punch. Kara blitzed him in the face with her swinging arm, sending him crashing down to the ground hard.  
  
“Let’s try this one again,” Kara said.  
  
The creature charged at Kara one more time. Kara dodged both the creature’s swinging fist and his putrid breath. She pivoted in mid-air and came down onto him with a nice roundouse kick to the top of the head. The creature cracked hard onto the ground, breath knocked out of his body.  
  
“Not bad.”  
  
Alex turned up in all of her glory. She positioned a cannon at the creature and fired. A large staple like device stuck the creature to the wall.  The howls came from the creature.  
  
“Not bad,” Kara said. “Um...you know...we really should get you a code name...Agent Danvers.”  
  
“We’ll talk about that later,” Alex said.  
  
The monster wanted to fight and he broke through his containment. The invader charged Kara. It was one of the few they did not pick up. A beam of light erupted from the eye on his forehead. He did not want to go quietly. In any sense of the world given how much he screamed, howled, and did pretty much everything else. His hideous growls grew even more so the second he smashed a fist down onto the ground.  
  
“I will rip you apart!”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Batgirl dropped down to the ground in all of her glory. The creature turned its attention to her. Batgirl lobbed a grenade at the nasty invader.  
  
The grenade released a gas which blinded the invader and allowed Kara to jump behind him. She caught him with two swinging punches to the side of the neck. Then she followed up that attack with a legsweep. She felt pretty good, knocking him back.  
  
Right into the DEO containment unit she knocked him back into. The one-eyed alien, realizing perhaps his doom, tried to push out. Alex pushed one button and the invader slammed the breaks onto the edge of the wall.  
  
“That showed him,” Kara said.  
  
“You will pay!” he yelled. “You couldn’t defeat me straight up!”  
  
Kara just shrugged. That was debatable. Alex and Barbara turning up when they did was a good thing to be perfectly honest. She hoped the cage would hold back the creature. Right now, it made a hell of a ruckus when slamming into it.  
  
“The DEO truck will be on the way in five minutes to bring it in,” Alex said. “Good work you two.”  
  
A brief smile played on the corners of Batgirl’s mouth. “Hey, I was just swinging by National City. I’m always happy to help out some good friends of mine.”  
  
“And we’re glad you’re here,” Supergirl said.  
  
Everyone moved in, in awe, to see Supergirl and Batgirl standing together. A figure from the shadows snapped a picture of the two crime fighters together in the same place at the same time.  
  
“All, we’re missing is Wonder Woman,” Batgirl teased.  
X-X-X  
Kara returned to the DEO to check out her injuries. Thankfully, they were relatively minor. She waited to see Barbara, who switched out of her Batgirl attire, into more civilian attire. The Girl of Steel broke into a very soft smile when reaching forward to shake Barbara’s hand.  
  
“Alex would say the same if she was here, but thank you,” Kara said. “That guy had a bad attitude.”  
  
“Is that the last of them?” Barbara asked.  
  
“I really hope so,” Kara said. “At least we can go visit Eliza without any more aliens hanging over my head.”  
  
Barbara just smiled and sat down beside Kara. The two moved closer together. They had been friends, close friends, for a number of years, and there had been something else between them as well.  
  
“You leaving soon?” Barbara asked.  
  
“In the morning,” Kara said. “But, I really want to thank you before we left.”  
  
“I said it wasn’t a problem….”  
  
Their lips met to silent Barbara’s protests. It took about ten seconds before Barbara reacted to Kara’s kiss. However, she did react and kissed Kara back with heat and with passion. Their moving hands caressed the back of each other’s heads, with Kara easing her tongue back into Barbara’s mouth and her hungering for more than the tongue.  
  
If anyone could see them now, Supergirl and Batgirl in an extremely hot makeout session, the fanboys would go nuts. Along with a few of the fangirls. Kara thought she should have done this a long time ago. Barbara’s soft lips tasted extremely perfect on hers. Her tongue, tried to demand entry. Kara opened her mouth slightly to allow Barbara that entry.  
  
Barbara closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of her soon to be lover’s mouth. Kara most certainly could kiss with the best of them, and it made her feel really good to finally kiss her best friend. Dreams do in fact come true. Kara reached underneath Barbara’s shirt and started to tug.  
  
Barbara allowed Kara to pull off the shirt. Her nice round breasts called out for Kara, under the confines of a lacy red bra. Kara explored Barbara’s body, all while kissing her. Barbara tried to protest that it seemed unfair that Kara was still dressed. However, those protests were lost from what Kara was doing.  
  
“I had a lot of practice,” Kara said. “With Alex.”  
  
Barbara smiled. She did think the older Danvers sister was hot as well. She took of Kara’s top and revealed her perky breasts in a blue bra. Her flat toned stomach was the first thing explored by Barbara. She kissed Kara’s neck, her shoulders, her everything. Everything was under the constant exploration of the red-haired crimed fighter.  
  
She wanted to see the treasure underneath Kara’s shirt. She moved a hand down to perform some real magic on Kara. Kara spread her legs ever so slightly to allow Barbara to go in.  
  
“That’s it,” Kara said.  
  
Barbara came close to touching her. Kara’s panties were the only barrier for Barbara’s intrusion. That could be fixed as Kara helped Barbara tug them down.  
  
Something about Kara sitting before her in a bra and skirt, with no panties, got Barbara’s motor running. She leaned in and kissed Kara on the thigh. She moved her head underneath Kara’s skirt and found the treasure underneath. Barbara teased her friend with a slight lick. The sweet juices pouring into her mouth was a delciate treat.  
  
Barbara found herself drawn in by the heat of her soon to be lover. She put a hand on either side of Kara’s thighs and went to town, eating her out. Barbara munched on Kara’s smooth pussy, taking her wetness into her mouth. She rocked up and down, moving her hips in time.  
  
Kara closed her eyes. Barbara knew what she was doing. And more importantly knew what Kara wanted her to do. She leaned in, not caring how this looked and who would walk in. She slipped a breast out of her bra and played with her nipple.  
  
The sweet sounds coming from Kara’s mouth could be heard by anyone. Barbara dove in deep, sucking the juices from Kara and making her rise up and down. Her rippling body moved from Barbara’s tender affections. Barbara knew exactly all the ways to get Kara to go hot and heavy.  
  
Then, she erupted, and gifted Barbara with her sweet nectar. Barbara made sure not to squander a single drop of this divine gift.  
  
She came up after drinking Kara’s sweet honey and put a hand on her face. She leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips. Their bras came off and then their bare chests brushed together. Kara made quick work of the final barrier of clothing, Barbara’s jeans and her thong.  
  
Now they both stood there, naked, or almost naked, in Kara’s case. The skirt was left on, because Barbara thought it was a bit more naughty. And Kara would be hard pressed to disagree. Barbara lifted her legs up, drawing Kara in tight. Kara dove in to Barbara’s chest and started to suck her nipples.  
  
“Having fun.”  
  
The door opened and Alex stepped in. Kara did not quite look up from Barbara’s chest, but Barbara did and she could not take her eyes off of Alex. She dressed with two strips of the symbiote covering her nipples, her flat stomach on display, her back completely bare, and a crotchless thong on. Somehow, this was much more earlier than being naked.  
  
“And having fun without me.”  
  
Alex swatted Kara on the ass and pulled her away from Barbara’s pussy. The protests of the younger sister had been silenced by the older one shoving her against the wall with an extremely aggressive kiss. Tongue and all drove into Kara’s mouth.  
  
Kara gasped in pleasure, with Alex pinching her nipples. Three splatters put Kara against the wall.  
  
“You’re going to watch when I fuck your friend.”  
  
That caused Kara to get more excited. She was as horny as fuck at the thought of seeing Alex dominate Barbara before she hopefully got dominated as well.  
  
Alex sized up Barbara Gordon. The redhead was fit with breasts that fit her frame and a nice-shaved pussy. Combined with her long legs and juicy ass, yes Alex had to have her. She pulled Barbara in.  
  
“I can smell Kara on your mouth,” Alex seductively said.  
  
She kissed Barbara forcefully and hard. The taste of her own sister on the lips of this brilliantly sexy redhead stirred Alex up. She could not get enough of this. Barbara could not either, judging by her moans and the way her body moved. Alex found herself lost in Barbara’s mouth, lost deeper into her kiss. The horniness of this woman was going to drive Alex completely nuts one way or another.  
  
Then, Alex broke free and stepped behind Barbara. Barbara gasped when Alex touched her all over. She went between Barbara’s legs and tortured her in every single way.  
  
She was feeling really good. Her entire body was like molten fire on the insides. Just waiting to erupt and all it would take is the right action from Alex to lead to this probable eruption. Her fingers danced against Barbara’s entrance. Just teasing entrance and denying it at the last minute.  
  
Barbara dropped to her knees before Alex. Alex grew something large and throbbing from the suit. Barbara opened her mouth and it got stuffed full.  
  
The perfect lips wrapped around Alex’s cock and she groaned the second Barbara went to work on it.  
  
“You have a really good mouth,” Alex groaned. “Keep working it baby.”  
  
Oh, Barbara worked that pole alright. She made several sounds to indicate the pleasure. The same sounds which Kara made when she had been tied against the wall.  
  
The truth of the matter was, Kara got extremely turned on by what Alex was doing to Barbara. Her older sister dominated Barbara’s throat and it turned her on completely. The only regret, and this was a big one, was the fact Kara’s hands were literally tied. Therefore, the buzzing sensation deep in her pussy could not be relieved due to the simple fact that there was no way out.  
  
Alex put her hands on Barbara’s head and face-fucked her without any apologies. A hot redhead with a mouth like this demanded no less treatement. Alex groaned the faster she pushed into Barbara. Stunning her with multiple thrusts, driving it deep into her perfect mouth.  
  
“You’re going to get good and fucked, honey,” Alex whispered in Barbara’s ear. “I hope you’re up for this.”  
  
The stunning, burning expression in Barbara’s eyes indicated how ready she was for this. Alex grabbed onto her head and drove down as far as humanly possible. She stretched Barbara’s throat out, making her gasp and gag.  
  
The truth was, Alex was getting turned on. She could not want to throw Barbara down and have her way with the woman in other ways. All while Kara watched. And that was the key point in Alex’s kink. Fucking a woman while her sister watched, unable to do anything about it.  
  
She was sure Kara could technically break the restraints, but she was too submissive to do so. That caused Alex to heat up even more.  
  
Barbara’s mouth watered despite being completely full. She breathed through her nose. Trying to not pass out despite having a big throbbing cock rammed into the depths of her throat. Alex threaded fingers through her hair and forced her forward. Barbara kneaded Alex’s thigh and rubbed her clit.  
  
“That deserves a reward,” Alex growled.  
  
She pumped her juices into Barbara’s mouth, at least to the point where they were starting to dribble out of Barbara’s nose. Alex moved her powerful hips forward until the end came and the end was something that was beyond amazing.  
  
Alex pulled away and left Barbara breathing heavily. She pulled Barbara to her feet without any problems and kissed her. Barbara succumbed to the kiss, seconds later. Alex stroked Barbara’s cheeks, and put her down onto the cot in the DEO meeting room.  
  
Barbara’s legs kicked up in the air and spread nice and wide. Alex could not help to worship them. Kissing them intensely and making Barbara’s toes curl something fierce. Alex took said toes into her mouth and sucked them.  
  
“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Barbara yelled.  
  
How did Alex know that she loved her toes being sucked before being fucked? Barbara could not get enough of her legs being worshipped either and Alex was in there. She wished for more and also wished for Alex to be deep inside of her. After sucking Alex off, she was more than ready.  
  
The plunge had been taken and Barbara was filled up. She moaned the very second that Alex pushed against her. Their two bodies sizzled together from the heat.  
  
Damn it, Kara really wished she could be in the middle of this. A part of this lovely action. She did everything. Rubbing her thighs together only caused friction. The alien symbiote webbing moved on it’s own accord, and teased Kara. It was an extension of Alex’s will, so of course it would.  
  
Alex indulged herself in Barbara’s squeezing inner muscles. Already, she came. The redhead was as horny as fuck and Alex could not blame her. Alex was feeling a perverse amount of lust for Barbara Gordon. Her many hands gripping to touch Barbara and making her just break out into several loud screams of pleasure.  
  
“You couldn’t think of anything other than fucking me, could you?” Alex asked.  
  
“Like you have room...to talk!”  
  
Barbara’s conviction flatlined after Alex hit all of the spots inside of her. The slow creep of another orgasm, regulated entirely by the alien-suit empowered agent sent Barbara’s entire body over to a tipping point. Those hips kept driving down onto her, making Barbara pretty much lose her mind.  
  
“Do I?” Alex asked. “You might have a point.”  
  
Kara closed her eyes and tried to imagine the next move. All while the symbiote tendrils squeezed her breasts, teasing them.  
  
Alex was going all in on Barbara now. She owned Barbara, from every conceivable angle. It was to the point where fits of pleasure just erupted all over Barbara’s body. She could not help and cum.  
  
She could not help and reach that final point because Alex demanded it. The mandate for Barbara’s pleasure hit her at a very sudden and solid point. All she could do was wrap her legs around Alex and enjoy the ride. It’s a hell of a ride, it’s the ultimate thrill ride.  
  
“You will finish when I say you finish!” Alex said.  
  
Barbara nodded, with Alex driving down into Barbara each time for emphasis. Their bodies touched even further. It was like some kind of rubber band was about to break in Alex’s body, to send her crashing far over the edge.  
  
“And now’s the time.”  
  
Now as most certainly the time. Barbara heated up with so much pleasure it felt extremely obscene. The juices flowed relentlessly, spilling out of her body. Allowing Alex to push in without any problems. All while kissing and sucking on Barbara’s legs, treating them like the divine pillars they were.  
  
Barbara almost broke from what Alex did to her. Almost, but no quite. It was extremely close though. Alex pushed a little harder.  
  
This time, Barbara broke and her erupting pussy was the bounty. Alex shoved herself down onto Barbara and worshipped her thrashing body. Every time Alex touched her was a fresh new feeling of pleasure. Right up until the point where Alex finished along with her.  
  
Alex’s soft sigh indicated just how good this was making her feel. She pulled away from Barbara and allowed her to descend on the bed a second later. She turned her attention towards Kara who leaned against the wall, her heaving chest visible and open for Alex’s consumption.  
  
A raised hand recalled the suit to Alex, the pieces which held Kara into place. And then, Kara sauntered over, with Alex wrapping her arms around Kara. Their lips smashed together, with Alex showing her domination on Kara. Kara accepted said domination with a wide open mouth and a very impressed, long, passionate, thrill induced moan.  
  
“Oooh,” Kara gasped.  
  
Alex turned Kara over so she was her hands and knees, right above Barbara’s spread legs. It took only mere seconds before Kara got the hint of what Alex wanted her to do. And what Alex wanted her to do was go down on Barbara to taste their combined juices.  
  
Kara dove between Barbara’s legs and ate her out. Her eager tongue poked around inside of Barbara’s folds. The taste only drove Kara to greater fits, greater need and greater lust.  
  
It was always tempting for Alex to just dive in and fuck her sister’s brains out. However, she it rather calm. The touches of her body indicated that Alex could make her feel really good like this. She kissed away at Kara, starting at the back of her ear, going down her neck, her back, and then moving to the treasure between her legs. The back of her legs got the full treatement as well.  
  
Given how wet Kara was, Alex decided to go all in on her. She grew just enough to fill Kara completely up to and stuffed it inside of her inch by inch.  
  
The slow filling of her loins lit Kara up with excitement. Alex knew exactly what to do.  
  
“You want more, don’t you?”  
  
Kara swayed her hips to indicate just how much she wanted. Alex held Kara steady and pushed her addition deep into Kara. Half of the cock was already in Kara, and about ready to part her amazingly tight walls. Which only parted to take it in before squeezing down.  
  
Alex’s nipples bruised against the suit and she tingled as well.  
  
The daze of Barbara Gordon’s mind lifted ever so slightly, for Kara’s probing tongue to enter her body. Did she ever want to be tongue-fucked in every single way possible. She could not even begin to describe how good this was making her feel, and...this made her feel very good.  
  
She placed a hand on the top of Kara’s blonde head and guided her in. Kara rewarded the attention by giving Barbara plenty of her own, sucking her warm pussy of all of the juices.  
  
Alex rocked herself a bit closer into Kara. Going all it had been at the top of Alex’s mind the entire time. Stuffing her lengthy cock into Kara’s snug snatch was one of the most perfect feelings imaginable. She took a few thrusts deep inside of her, and then finally went to town.  
  
“Moan for me,” Alex said. “I want to hear you and I want to feel you.”  
  
Oh, she was going to get much more than that. The entire Supergirl package molds against Alex’s hands. The touches grow even more intense the faster Alex drove down into her body. Picking up the pace and springing back into Kara. Repeatedly thrusts drive down into Kara’s lustful walls. Clamping down, Alex could feel the burn.  
  
It took everything for Alex not to turn this into a one woman gangbang of her sister’s holds. Maybe another time. Right now, Alex focused on the warmth and the thrill stuffing herself into Kara’s pussy brought. Alex dug her nails into Kara’s firm backside, the fleshiness squeezed underneath Alex before she let it go.  
  
Three long and powerful spanks cracked Kara’s firm backside. Alex thrust as far into Kara as humanly possible, sticking inside of her with multiple deep thrusts.  
  
“Feel this!” Alex breathed in her sister’s ear. “Feel this!”  
  
Oh did Kara feel it alright. Alex manipulated her insides and slowly teased Kara with the promise of an orgasm. One which delivered in spades the moment that it happened.  
  
Warmth soaked Kara’s body when she soaked Alex’s invading tool as well. Alex rode out Kara’s intense orgasm, only causing it to be more intense. Kara buried herself into Barbara and moaned, causing her to gasp and came as well. Two of the three lovers came at the same time.  
  
Alex still plugged away at Kara’s warm cavern. She slowed down until Kara started protesting. Milking the protest for a few minutes, just as much as Kara tried to milk her cock sounded like a capital idea. Then, when Kara had been driven completely mad, Alex went back to town.  
  
“I own this,” Alex said. “My sweet sister pet!”  
  
Kara trembled at the way Alex referred to her. But, the reminder that she was Alex’s pet, well she would not deny being Alex’s bitch at points like this. Alex shoved deeper and deeper inside of Kara, until feeling her own orgasm start to build. She knew it would not be too long before the end came.  
  
Alex pushed forward and could feel it. The symbiote pinched her clit and got Alex even more excited. Her entire body shifted.  
  
Then, Alex spilled deep inside of her sister’s body. Sending the juices which only had been fed into Kara’s clenching womanhood. Alex rocked back and rode her sister, riding her all the way to a spectacular finish. Her hips kept moving until she was finished.  
  
Kara came next, and it was even better when Alex’s juices found residence with hers. And then Barbara gave Kara another mouth full.  
  
All three women experienced the soft pleasure of release, just hitting their bodies from all angles.  
  
The dust cleared and Alex pulled away from Barbara and Kara. Instantly, both sat up and sat on either side of Alex, kissing her neck and then moving in to tackle the woman’s sensitive breasts.  
  
Alex most certainly did not ask for this, but she wasn’t going to complain about this. Barbara and Kara ramped up their uninviited, but not unwelcomed, worship of Alex’s body, using their hands and mouths as weapons of mass seduction.  
  
Her girls were too good to her.  
**To Be Continued on 11/30/2018.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Kara practically whistled when swinging her arms. She put herself in a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and also tied her hair back. Alex walked a few steps behind her, a very soft smile appearing on her face when she turned up behind Kara. Alex leaned in and wrapped her arm around her younger sister’s shoulders. She pulled her in tight and the two Danvers sisters enjoyed the moment together with each other.  
  
Alex finally broke the silence.  
  
“So, are you ready to go?”  
  
Kara looked positively giddy with anticipation.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Kara asked. “Of course, I’m ready. I’ve been ready for this for a long time….so why are we sticking around here? It’s still a bit of a drive...unless you want to get there a different way.”  
  
Alex shook her head and put her hand on Kara’s. The two walked to a nice little car in the parking lot hand in hand. To be fair, today was a good day. The clouds were clear, the sky was blue, the birds were singing. It had all of the hallmarks of a pretty good day, without a hitch in the arrangement.  
  
“We better be normal some ways,” Alex said. “I know now our relationship is anything but normal, but we can try to...maintain the illusion that it can be.”  
  
Kara just responded with half of a grin as she and Alex settled into the car. Alex drove and there were times where Kara was grateful for super invunerability when Alex got behind the wheel of a car. Although to be fair, she was less reckless behind the wheel on a country road than she was on the highway of the major city.  
  
And, yes, Kara realized that she would have to be on that highway to get on the country road. Still, after fighting Alex, being in the car with her sister for eight hours didn’t seem like such a pain.  
  
“So, I’m sure Eliza knows by now,” Kara said. “You know about the entire Supergirl thing….I hope that…”  
  
“That’s just the most minor of the changes in our life.”  
  
Kara hung her head for a second and whistled in agreement. Yeah, that was the most minor of all of their changes to be honest. Alex  had her new significant other as well, who just happened to be a sentient alien space suit. There’s still a lot of questions to be raised about that. Even though Alex and the suit came to an understanding and that was something  which Kara could both appreciate and believe.  
  
“And it’s the first time we’re seeing Carol after all of this time,” Kara added.  
  
Alex broke out into a very swift sigh when she stopped at a four way. This gave her plenty of time to think.  
  
“And she’s no doubt coming home with another boatload of achievements,” Alex said. “I love her...but damn if she makes me feel that I haven’t accomplished anything.”  
  
“You’ve accomplished a lot though!” Kara exclaimed.  
  
Despite herself, Alex broke out into an extremely soft smile. She appreciated the pep talk from Kara, she really did.  
  
“And you know, there are times when we went to school where I thought that I could never be as good as you,” Kara said. “Special abilities or not, I wasn’t allowed to use them.”  
  
“Not that stopped you from trying,” Alex said.  
  
Kara offered a sheepish grin in the direction of her sister as they continued their leisurely drive.  
  
“Not that it stopped me from trying.”  
  
Kara tilted her head back for a couple of minutes, thinking, very carefully about what she was going to say. She turned her attention in Alex’s general direction.  
  
“My point is, I think that you can appreciate where I came from because I know I can appreciate when you come from. I think that overachieving is something  that runs in the family. It must, if you think that you haven’t done enough and you’re still comparing yourself to Carol.”  
  
Alex leaned in with a very casual nonchalant whistle. If only it was Carol, who it was the only person that Alex compared herself to. She put a finger on the side of her face and leaned back with a very, very prominent sigh.  
  
Middle child syndrome, it could be an interesting thing. But, regardless, Alex turned herself back around to enjoy the trip. It would be nice for a chance not to worry about any alien attacks or any assholes who were trying to blow up the world or take it over.  
  
Was this something that Alex would voice out loud? Absolutely not. Because, she knew better. Turning a family outing into another life or death battle for the entire control of the world was one of the absolute last things Alex wanted in her life.  
  
The odds of it happening, pretty damn high. Almost too high in her opinion. Still, Alex resolved to be optimistic. Even if some would say she was a pessimistic by nature. Alex would argue that point and say that she was a realist, but regardless, she would be here, for her sister’s sake.  
X-X-X  
They arrived outside of the Danvers Family home. Alex pulled in behind a very fancy and elegant car. Coming out of the car was a tall blonde woman, who wore a very professional blouse and skirt combination, with stockings and her hair pinned back in a ponytail.  
  
Carol Danvers, the oldest of the three sisters. In a short life, she had done a whole lot, more accomplishments than Alex would dare name off of the top of her head. The truth was, Carol was the best, far better than all of the rest.  
  
“Alex, Kara!” she yelled when turning around. “Oh, it’s been a long time.”  
  
Carol moved over to give Alex a hug. Alex offered a smile towards her older sister.  
  
“Hey, Carol,” Alex said. “How have you been?”  
  
“Busy,” Carol said. “Working on my new job.”  
  
So, she got some other high level position, which she overachieved in something. Despite the fact she had a three year head start on Alex, Alex could not help and feel a little bit inferior to all that Carol’s accomplished in her life. She very much ignored Kara’s encouraging grip on her arm.  
  
“Kara!” Carol yelled. “You’ve...you’ve grown.”  
  
For the briefest second, Carol’s eyes swept over Kara’s chest as it strained over the tank top. She snapped her eyes up to look over Kara height wise.  
  
“You’ve gotten taller,” she smoothly ammended herself and pulled Kara into a hug. “How’s working with Cat?”  
  
“Oh, she’s Cat,” Kara said.  
  
She wondered how Carol had not heard about Kara’s other activities. Then again, she was Carol, always busy, always on the move, so perhaps Supergirl had not been a thing that had crossed her radar.  
  
“So, what have you been doing?” Alex asked. “You haven’t won the Nobel Peace Prize yet and I’ve just missed it in your sea of other accomplishments?”  
  
Carol just frowned. There were times where she thought that Alex was envious of her, and kind of resentful. Despite, Alex doing what she could to apply herself, and being damn good at it, Carol could sense that feeling of resentment pouring out of her sister at times.  
  
“Alex, don’t worry about it,” Carol said. “You should just do what you want to do, and you’ll accomplish great things. I don’t think this, I know this.”  
  
Despite herself, Alex responded with a very crisp nod. It was very hard to keep up with Carol and her multitude of accomplishments, which were growing every single day she achieved something new. She had to live up to everything and she meant anything, that Carol’s done.  
  
“So, what have you been up to?” Alex asked, trying to be the polite and curious younger sister.  
  
“I’ve been in space.”  
  
That was a half truth at best and Carol knew it. Alex just smirked and Kara smiled at her accomplishment. If they only knew the truth of what she was up to in space. Eliza, her mother, knew about the fact she was gone for an extended amount of time. This was true.  
  
Although, she was not working for NASA or any other space organization. Thankfully, the ring on her finger was concealed because it would be a talking point. And Kara would potentially recognize it and Alex might as well. Carol knew from some contacts where Alex really was working, even though her mother did not.  
  
Well, Eliza did not, as far as Carol new.  
  
Carol made sure the green ring on her finger was properly hidden before moving in and putting her arms around the shoulders of her younger sisters.  
  
“I’m really glad to see you,” Carol said. “And I wish I could have been around for more...but something tells me you’re going to see a lot more of me.”  
  
“What makes you say that?” Kara asked.  
  
Alex was skeptical, but just smiled. The moment Carol took off to college, they might have seen Carol once or twice a year, and it was always Carol bringing back tales of all of the amazing things that they did.  
  
“Mom’s waiting for us,” Carol said. “I’m sure she’ll be pleased that I’m back, without any problems.”  
  
“I know she would be,” Kara said.  
  
Kara got a sense that Carol was not telling the full story of where she went. Perhaps, it was just her, but it appeared that all three Danvers sisters had changes in their life that they needed to tackle.  
X-X-X  
Eliza Danvers looked like and carried herself like a  much younger woman. The radiance and charm which built through her body was amazing, the second she turned up to face the three women, and they were women now, no matter how much she remembered them as younger girls.  
  
“Kara, Alex, and Carol, I’m really glad that you could make it!” Eliza cried.  
  
She moved in to give all of her daughters a hug. She lingered for a moment, arms wrapped around Kara’s body. It was...a reminder of how much that Kara had grown since her and Jeremiah had taken her in. Shy, awkward, scared out of her mind, well that was many years ago.  
  
“I’m glad I could make it too with everything that has been going on,” Carol said.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Alex said.  
  
“Yeah, I am as well,” Kara said. “There’s really no excuse why I’m not here more often...other than the fact that Cat’s grinding me hard at work and not in the good way.”  
  
“Well,” Eliza said. “You three all have your responsibilities, and I’m just glad to have you here, when you are.”  
  
Carol, Alex, and Kara sat down on the couch and made themselves at home. The home that they all three had when they were younger. Eliza stepped into the kitchen to check a few things and she offered a sigh.  
  
“Oh, I was hoping that I got everything for dinner, but I’m all out of of sauce and milk,” Eliza said. “I don’t know how these things happened.”  
  
Eliza moved over to grab her purse and turned to her three daughters.  
  
“I’ll come to the store with you,” Kara said. “Or I can go myself...it shouldn’t take me too long….”  
  
“I appreciate it, but it’s only going to take ten minutes,” Eliza said. “Although it would be nice to have someone to talk to on the drive up.”  
  
Plus, Eliza thought it was just as well, as she wanted to have a chat with her youngest about her recent activities. She knew it was happening, but she did not expect it was going to happen this soon.  
  
“We’ll be back soon and then I can fix dinner,” Eliza said.  
  
Eliza and Kara stepped out the door to head up to the store. This left Carol and Alex alone in the living room, for the first time in a long time.  
  
“So, you’ve been up to something else, haven’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
“Well, you have as well,” Carol said. “But that doesn't mean that I haven’t.”  
  
Both sisters had their secrets and it was time for them to hash out their tension. Alex smiled, them being alone couldn’t be more perfect.  
  
Sometimes, life did give you wonderful things.  
 **To Be Continued on 12/3/2018.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara and Eliza finished off some grocery shopping. Much to Kara’s very obvious surprise, Eliza did not bring up what Kara thought she was going to bring up, which was astonishing for more than a few reasons. Still, the minute that they loaded the groceries into the car, Eliza turned her attention to Kara.  
  
“We have to talk,” Eliza said. “I know that I’ve been putting it off.”  
  
“Yeah, I know you have,” Kara said. “It’s about….”  
  
“Supergirl.”  
  
Yeah, Kara figured she was not going to make it home without a talk about this. She braced herself for what Eliza was going to say. There were so many excuses, som many explanations, so much everything that entered Kara’s head when she wanted to have this discussion. Exactly what she was going to say to her mother, well she did not know. But, she was going to fight with this.  
  
“And while I wasn’t too pleased about at the first time I heard the news, I thought about it a little bit,” Eliza told her. “And I realized that it was going to be bound to happen sooner or later. You can’t stop the heroics which was a part of you. You can’t stop the heroics which is in your blood.”  
  
Kara thought this was the last thing she expected to hear.  
  
“You told me that it wasn’t a good idea to use my powers, because people wouldn’t understand,” Kara said.  
  
“And when I told you, you were barely a teenager,” Eliza said. “Because, you were responsibility and if something happened, I did not know what I would do. But, now, you’re a grown woman and you’ve grown up to be beautiful and strong.”  
  
Despite herself, Kara could not help and smile. The traffic out of the parking lot was a bit more hectic than the traffic that was going into the parking lot. So it would give both of the women some time to talk and perhaps discussion this very interesting matter. Eliza placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
  
“I shouldn’t be the one to stop you from doing what you think is right, and what makes you happy,” Eliza said. “It actually did happen a bit later than I thought it did.”  
  
“Well, to be fair, I tried to do my best to respect you and Jeremiah’s wishes for as long as I could,” Kara said and she turned her neck back. “But, the right opportunity to jump up there and do something with my life, well, to be perfectly honest, it really did fall out of the sky.”  
  
Eliza offered her a smile. That was perhaps the most common thought she had as well. The opportunity fell out of the sky, or rather the plane that Alex was on fell out of the sky. She knew that Kara would seize the opportunity.  
  
“And you’ve done some wonderful thing so far,” Eliza said. “I won’t pretend that I’m worried, but at the same time...I knew I couldn’t hold onto the teenage years forever.”  
  
The past where some things had gone on so much simpler flashed into Eliza’s mind for a second. She placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder for a couple of seconds to wait for the traffic to die down so she could slip into the parking lot.  
  
Eliza enjoyed this place for the good grocery deals. However, for the traffic, not so much.

* * *

  
“You don’t really know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”  
  
Carol tried to figure this out. Her sister willingly bonded with some kind of super powerful alien space suit. She opened her mouth and closed it.  
  
Alex crossed her legs and leaned closer towards Carol. She never did appreciate how beautiful her older sister was, although if she was going to fight this, this could be a problem. And it was going to be a problem.  
  
“But, you’re hiding something as well.”  
  
“Don’t turn the subject around on me, Alexandra,” Carol warned her.  
  
Alex gave her a half-smile and leaned a little bit closer.  
  
“That does not turn around the fact that you’re hiding something from me,” Alex repeated. “Why don’t you tell me? I showed you mind, now why don’t you show me yours?”  
  
The double meaning of this particular statement had not been lost on Carol. She raised her hand and a green ring appeared on it.  
  
“Oh, you...so that’s where you were!” Alex yelled. “Typical Carol Danvers. I get an alien space suit, and you get inducted into the Green Lantern Corps!”  
  
“Oh, come off it, Alex,” Carol said. “It’s not like something that I chose to do. And if it makes you feel any better, the training was grueling and they were doubly hard on me because I was a human.”  
  
Alex did not feel any better because of it. She locked her eyes onto Carol for a second.  
  
“Always the best, never giving any consideration to the feelings of the rest,” Alex said. “You know something, I thought that this would be different. I looked up to you when we were kids, but you kept running. And now, you’re going to run even more. You’re going to be out in space...and then you’re going to leave me and Kara here to deal with whatever….”  
  
“Didn’t you listen to me?” Carol asked. “I’ll be here even more. Trust me.”  
  
Carol cupped Alex’s chin and moved in. She wanted to give Alex a reassuring kiss on the cheek to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Onlay, that’s not quite what happened. The two women did not kiss on the cheek, no far from it. Rather the kiss ended up in the form of an extremely steamy and very passionate liplock, with their tongues demanding to be the one to win the battle.  
  
Alex refused to lose this time and used her suit’s features to shred Carol’s top, revealing her ample bust to Alex’s hands. It was a surprise for Carol, but suddenly, Alex started to molest and grope her breasts.  
  
All thoughts in Carol’s mind screamed that she should push Alex away. But, she might have brought this upon herself. Alex was really working her tongue in there, really trying to dominate Carol’s mouth with her tongue. Carol opened her mouth and sighed, the hunger just burning through her body from what was going on here. Alex and Carol made out, fierce and furious, tongues going together with each other.  
  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Alex said after breaking the kiss. “Or this?”  
  
Alex yanked off Carol’s bra and without any apologies, attacked her ample chest. Carol out into several loud and ravenous moans. But the real ravenous attack came from Alex, all over Carol’s chest. She was endless and unapolgetic to what she ws doing. Sucking hard on Carol’s ample bosom.  
  
A feeling of intense warmth spread over Carol’s body. Alex really knew what she was doing. And then her pants came off somehow. For Alex to push her fingers against Carol’s thong panties. Carol lifted her hips up, breaking out into a couple of very intense moans.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Carol breathed in a sudden moan.  
  
Alex turned a finger into Carol’s wet hole and pumped deeper inside of her. Carol thrust her hips up and down, meeting Alex with several times.  
  
“You’re submitting to your baby sister,” Alex said with a wicked smile.  
  
Carol turned and moved all over the couch. She was wet as could be and Alex, Alex, little Alexandra, she was causing this. The fire in her eyes was matched only with the intensity of her plunging inside. Alex pulled all the way out of her and left Carol on the couch to collapse, panting very heavily.  
  
Alex stuck her fingers in for a taste. And Carol tasted good, like a very divine and sweet goddess. Something which Alex needed to have more of. She spread Carol’s legs and went down between her legs to eat Carol out some more. Forcing her tongue inside.  
  
The nectar spilling out all belonged to Alex. Carol’s moans, those belonged to her as well. It had been a very long time since Alex sought out something like this. Pure and unbridled ownership of her sister’s cunt. Just making her submit, making sure her frustration was delivered.  
  
Alex went hog wild on Carol, extending her tongue into the depths. Carol placed her hand on Alex’s head to encourage her, not that she needed that much encouragement. Hands caressed, including one that could not reach her. Alex looked up from Carol’s pussy to see her hand extended and the green Lantern ring creating an added hand that was slowly going between her legs.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that’s not the intended purpose for that ring,” Alex said.  
  
“And if I don’t care?” Carol asked.  
  
Alex rose up and kissed her fiercely one more time. If Carol did not care, than Alex did not care either. She moved down and took Carol’s body. Her suit linked into Carol and allowed Alex’s bare chest to rub against Carol’s titantic tits. The two Danvers Sisters engaged in some sweet and passionate acts, bonding at a deeper manner. With Carol’s strong legs pulling Alex into her, hungering for even more.  
  
“Ooooh, fuck me hard!” Carol moaned.  
  
“Later, but first.”  
  
Alex shoved her pussy down on Carol’s face. The older sister treated the younger sister to a bit of a tongue lashing. Alex tried not to register too much pleasure, make too many sounds to what Carol was doing. The last thing she wanted to do was to have Carol turn this around on her.  
  
Yet, at the same time, Alex could not help it. She could not help something like this, feeling so damn good, so damn good indeed. Alex rubbed her warm thighs against Carol’s welcoming tongue, as it ghosted all over body, over several very intense and very hot angled.  
  
“Tongue me, babe, tongue me hard!” Alex moaned.  
  
Carol worked her tongue, determined to give her baby sister the ride of her life. And Alex was riding her face alright, feeling up her own delightful body. Carol’s eyes glued on Alex’s bouncing ass, the few seconds that she saw it. Given the treat she had been given, it made her just moan in one of the more pleasurable ways possible.  
  
“Ooooh, yes!”  
  
Despite her attempts to fight the very real feelings of lust, Alex could not help herself. Carol was just so damn good, so damn hot. And so damn talented at everything she did, up to and including eating pussy. Alex tilted herself back and let the nectar just flow, feeding Carol in so many ways. So many good and so many amazing ways.  
  
Alex pulled herself off of Carol and flattened her body against Carol’s. The two entered another passionate kiss, their lips just burning together. Carol attempted to grab the back of Alex’s head. Alex swiftly pinned her hands onto the bed and caused Carol to break out into a perfect moan.  
  
“Mine,” Alex said. “You’re all mine now.”  
  
Carol shifted her hips off of the bed. Yes, she all belonged to Alex and she did not know what to do about it. Her body cried out for the need for release, but Alex pulled away.  
  
Without even thinking about it, Carol got onto her hands and knees. Alex touched her all over, sending sparks of light through her. Her enticing body turned into a lightning rod, for whatever pleasures Alex saw fit to give her. A couple of caresses of Carol’s firm breasts opened up the door for something great. She moaned, moaned very heavily the more that Alex touched her.  
  
“I bet you want this.”  
  
Something long, thick, and hard struck against Carol’s clit. It made her shudder all over, the very second it sunk in, the full capabilities of that suit.  
  
“I bet you want this, inside you,” Alex told her. “I bet you want me to fuck your brains out, don’t you?”  
  
Those were words that brought an intense feeling to Carol, and one should could not help and agree with. Yes, she wanted Alex to pin her down and fuck her brains out.  
  
“Mmmm.”  
  
“That’s not a word, Carol.”  
  
Carol being on her hands and knees gave Alex full access to her older sister’s tantalizing body in all of its glory. And there was no word for every single curve Carol boasted of having, other than glorious. Alex leaned in, touching her and making Carol just cream herself on the spot.  
  
The control Alex had over Carol, it was amazing. Finally, finally, Alex could not help and feel a feeling of excitement.  
  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“You want your baby sister to make you cum?” Alex asked in a faux innocent tone.  
  
“Alex, I’m dripping for you.”  
  
Those words were music to Alex’s ears and Carol did not lie, she had no need to lie in this state. Not when there was something good coming to her. And that good came from her sister. Carol caught a whiff of her scent and Alex was as aroused as Carol was. And this was really getting her going.  
  
The touches increased with more frequency. She really wanted Alex to penetrate her. But, Alex did not give up this act this easily. She had the underhand and Carol’s lust-fogged mind appreciated just how much Alex was really going to milk this, to get what she wanted. And what she wanted, was Carol, as she kept shifting underneath the bed. The passionate moans followed, every single time Alex touched her. And every single time Alex touched her, it lit her loins on fire. Carol moaned, thrashed, and just put herself into the hands of Alex, into the position to be touched even more.  
  
“I want this, so badly,” Alex told her sister. “And I know you do too...don’t you.”  
  
“I TOLD YOU YES!”  
  
Making cool and collected Carol break her composure was another victory. Alex spread her thighs wide and sunk the first few inches into her. It was a tease.  
  
“You’re not screaming mercy after just a few inches are you?” Alex asked. “And here I thought that you were made of stronger stuff than that.”  
  
Alex spanked Carol’s tight ass and caused her to moan, caused the juices to flow. Her hips moved forward and filled Carol’s body, rocking her entire mind. She breathed in pleasure, moaning, moaning, getting louder with her moans. Alex was now inside of her, but only partially.  
  
“No, I want more!” Carol pleaded with her. “Alex, don’t make me beg.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t want to beg,” Alex said. “How about I stand here with just this little bit? How about that?”  
  
Carol shook, almost upheaving couch cushions as far as the eye could see. Torture, torment, those were words that described this. Along with the thought, the burning, passionate thought that she had brought this little encounter on herself. For now Alex was rocking back, and preparing to shove as much into her as humanly possible.  
  
“You don’t want to beg,” Alex told her. “And yet, you must, if you get what you want.”  
  
Alex stuck even more inside of Carol and made her cry in intense passion. She really had Carol bent over a barrel, for lack of a better term. Her firm hands struck Carol’s tight ass, spanking it when rocking forward into her.  
  
“Oh, baby, that feels so good right now,” Alex told her in a very enticing manner. “It feels very good to be fucked hard, like this, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Mmm, yes!” Carol moaned.  
  
Alex went just a little bit deeper and Carol acted like a woman dying of thirst in the desert. A thirst which only Alex could quench when giving her this. Alex pushed her fingers into Carol’s tight ass, squeezing it very tightly. She rocked back and forth, ramming into her body.  
  
“That’s the perfect spot, right there,” Carol cheered her sister.  
  
Alex just smirked and planted her rod deeper into Carol’s warm, tight pussy. Feeling it clench een harder, it was quite the treat to say the least. A sweet treat as well, with Carol jumpst closing ranks onto Alex. Squeezing her and making her feel good when pumping inside of her.  
  
“I’m ready,” Carol said. “Ready to cum.”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Alex pulled almost all the way out and much to her happy astonishment, Carol screamed for mercy. She put those hands on Carol’s thick rear and spanked her senseless. Rocking into her body, Alex’s hips moved with harmonic motions. She stuck one deep inside of Carol, stretching out her tight pussy. Carol bit down on her lip, hungering for just that much more. Hungering for Alex to touch her even more.  
  
Her tentacles just slowly stretched and slowly covered Carol’s breasts. Squeezing the luscious mountains and jiggling them when Alex pushed forward. Her body working up in arousal.  
  
Alex claimed ownership of every glorious inch of Carol’s perfect body and she loved this. Loved being rammed extremely hard, the tender flesh just molding, just pressing. Alex planted herself as deep and far into Carol as humanly possible, making her howl out with a very impressive moan. Alex pulled back from Carol and shoved more of herself inside of Carol, rocking her body.  
  
“Mine, you belong to me,” Alex declared.  
  
Never had Carol been so horny and so ready to receive. Her precious baby sister was rocking her body and stimulating her senses something fierce. The faster Alex stuck her motions, the hornier she felt. And the hornier she felt, the more, the better...the more amazing this was. She was losing it completely, almost ready to collapse upon the bed from what Alex was doing to her.  
  
“YES!” Carol yelled. “Oh, God yes!”  
  
Alex pushed her to sudden limits. Working Carol’s perfectly firm ass in the palm of her hand, squeezing it, spanking it. Dare she say that the ownership of such a perfect piece of womanly flesh had never felt so good right now? Carol’s tongue hung out of her mouth and she was practically drooling from what her sister did to her.  
  
And it turned out, Alex did a whole lot to her. She rammed hard into Carol, pressing their lovely bodies together in this dance of perfect harmony. She rolled her hips back and then drove deeper into Carol. The slap of flesh against flesh rained out through the room.  
  
“Your goddess, actually,” Alex said. “Do you want to cum? You’re going to have to work for it, sis.”  
  
Suddenly, the dildo created by Carol’s ring rubbed up between Alex’s legs when she fucked her. It could only go in one place and Alex just smiled.  
  
It shoved deep into Alex’s asshole, allowing her to get assfucked while she rammed into Carol’s tight twat. Alex tried not to have this turn around, she did not want to have this turn back around so Carol took her place on top of the Danvers family. She pushed faster and faster into the squirming blonde.  
  
“You’ve been wanting a piece of my ass for so long,” Alex said. “I don’t blame you...nice perfect, fuckable asses...it’s a family trait, isn’t it?”  
  
Alex pushed a second extension deep into Carol’s hole. The sliminess of her suit, the juices it already absorbed, it gave her some very natural lubrication. Lubrication which allowed her to keep pushing forth and keep planting her way inside of the body of her sister, and her perfectly tight and very perfect ass.  
  
“Yes, very much so,” Carol agreed. “Oh, I can’t believe this.”  
  
“Seeing is believing,” Alex told Carol. “And feeling this is so much more.”  
  
The orgasm crept up to Carol. Alex knew exactly what she was doing, determining the exact moment where Carol would come, and how hard she would. Just watching the squirming of her body set Alex off, set a fire off in her loins.  
  
But Alexandra Danvers knew she must not cum first. Or cum, she should not cum at all. Not until Carol’s juices were flowing, not until she absorbed it. Carol’s writhing body, submitting to her. Moaning as Alex pressed down on certain key points, begging for the touch, often without words, reminded Alex just much was at stake. She rammed deeper into Carol and stuck a few more rapid fire movements.  
  
And speaking of cumming, Carol did, and hard. The force of her strong inner muscles clamped on Alex’s thrusting additioin, almost causing the suit to retract. Alex regained control and plunged into both of Carol’s holes. Making her body nearly collapse as Alex hammered Carol into the couch.  
  
Time became a fool of them both, and Alex came just as the front door opened. Eliza Danvers arrived and was about to tell her daughters that she was home.  
  
She stopped, cold at the sight of her middle child ramming her oldest with some kind of strange alien space suit, at least that was her first impression. Eliza was struck dumb, and she did not know whether or not to scream, run, or what to do. The situation was something she never expected to come home to as a mother.  
  
Suddenly, Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her and newly enhanced breasts brushed against Eliza’s back. Eliza snapped out of it.  
  
“How long has it been for you, anyway?” Kara asked with innocence.  
  
Eliza knew she should not answer that question, but something entered the air which numbed any logical thought process. And she did not make the most token effort to stop her youngest from playing with the buttons of her blouse. The moan, half of protest and half of surprised enjoyment, caught the attention of Carol and Alex.  
 **To Be Continued on 12/7/2018.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four.

  
Eliza Danvers remained rooted firmly on the spot, uncertain what to do. Kara took her blouse off and exposed her body, still fit after all of these years. Kara’s hand rolled down Eliza’s toned stomach muscles, with another hand rubbing down between her legs. She was very much backed up and let out a very passionate cry.

“Hello, mother.”

Now Alex sauntered over, with a big smile on her face. Eliza wondered if it was too late to escape. Alex put her hand on Eliza’s face and leaned in to give her a very long and passionate kiss. Eliza could do little more than return the kiss, her tongue shoving deep into Alex’s mouth. There was a few seconds where Eliza snapped out of it, but Alex was too good.

And the fact that her two youngest daughters had her out of her pants and stroked her flesh distracted Eliz. They covered her body with kisses. Kara and Alex stood on either side of her and ramped up the worship of her body. Carol sat up on the couch and smiled at them.

“This is wrong,” Eliza managed.

“Is it?” Alex asked. “Then why aren’t you pulling away?”

Eliza asked herself this question. Her mind screamed no, but her body cried yes. Cried yes thanks to the fact that it had not gotten any in a very long time. Cried yes because Alex so expertly spread her legs and pushed her fingers deep inside of her wet pussy. Making Eliza’s head snap back and making her take several deep breaths, feeling the passionate burn of her body. Alex’s probing fingers were so good, they knew how to work her good and Eliza succumbed to her daughter’s touch, feeling the pleasure just shoot all over her body.

Alex smiled at her mother. It had been a long time coming, with her mother riding her hard about several life choices. And now, Alex intended to ride Eliza hard in numerous ways. It had been a relief that she had been so into this, moaning, but Alex also figured her mother had not been touched since her father disappeared.

“Kara, come here.”

Alex just smiled and allowed Kara to join Carol on the couch. Carol reached over and helped Kara out of her clothes. The two blondes stood naked, chest to chest in a moment. Kara decided to take the plunge and give Carol a passionate kiss, with several levels of intense energy in it. Carol opened her mouth and Kara shoved her tongue just a tiny bit deeper inside, forcing it as far into her mouth as humanly possible.

“Mmm,” Kara breathed.

Mmm was right, and Carol hoped that she could, well she hoped for a lot of things. One of them was the constant exploration of her younger sister’s tongue, just jamming down her throat. Making her feel this moment and this moment was good, with a hell of a long ride being delivered. Kara shoved her tongue just a bit deeper.

On the chair on the other end, Alex pushed Eliza down and straddled her. Now Eliza looked up at her daughter with lust and Alex was now on top of her, straddling her lap. Smothering her body with multiple kisses. The yelps continued with Eliza not pushing Alex away.

In fact, Eliza Danvers did the opposite of pushing her middle daughter away. She rubbed Alex’s back and could feel something slimy push up against hers. She was too tired and too horny to care. Alex shoved a tongue deep down Eliza’s throat and suckled on her warm lips. Eliza pushed a little bit closer, hungering just a little bit more for what Alex was dow.

“Alex.”

That word came out of Eliza’s mouth the very second Alex released her lips. To say it was musical would be an understatement. Alex cupped Eliza’s firm breast in her hand and made her scream even more. She moved closer and spread her mother’s legs.

“How much do you want this?” Alex asked Eliza.

“Mmm, badly,” Eliza breathed. “Give it to me, baby.”

That was all Alex needed to hear. She spread Eliza’s legs and engulfed her body with more kisses to drive her nuts. And when the moment was right, she shoved herself into Eliza. Practically penetrating the woman and making her just scream out in pleasure.

The scientist in Eliza’s mind wanted to know the origin and the properties of the suit attached to Alex. The suit that was making her feel so good. The woman, the woman on the other hand, she just wanted to get laid and Alex was laying her so spectacularly. Eliza could scarcely believe that these good feelings were coming from being taken and hard by her lovely young daughter.

Speaking of daughters, Kara spread Carol’s legs and feasted on the bounty between then. Carol became the beneficiary of a super powerful tongue dancing against her insides. Carol pushed her thighs against Kara’s head and she moaned, rocking up and down, further getting the tongue attack of the century.

Kara knew exactly how to target all of those pleasure points to make Carol squeal for even more. Carol turned her hand on Kara’s head and pushed it down.

“Deeper, deeper, baby!”

Kara pinched Carol’s thigh and sent tremors through hre body. Then the tongue, oh boy, her magical tongue stuck a little bit further into Carol. The juices started to flow endlessly and without any pause. Carol threw her hips up, moaning a slight moment when they came up off of the couch. Her entire body thrashed, with Kara dancing in a little bit more, hungering for even more.

She gave it, she gave it to Carol nice and hard, with her tongue movements growing even more passionate the faster she drove into Carol. Her twisting, lovely body threw her hips forward, meeting these actions. Carol moaned even more loudly and Kara was there every step of the way.

Alex pinned her mother down on the folded arm chair. Eliza looked up at her daughter’s actions.

“It’s been too long,” Eliza bemoaned.

“I know, but I’m a good daughter,” Alex said with a smile. “And I’m here to make my mother feel happy...you want to feel good, don’t you?”

Yes Eliza wanted to feel good. Alex’s hands, her body, her lips, they all felt too good. They felt so good that it should have been sinfully illegal to feel the things that Eliza felt. She clenched down hard onto Alex, the hips moving as fast and as furiously as humanly possible. Their hips cracked together, suddenly hitting each other at a very rapid and very fast rate.

Eliza, after the early reluctance, now became a very willing partner. Her legs wrapped around Alex’s firm ass and allowed her middle daughter to punch into her.

On the other end of the bed, Kara climbed aboard Carol, who had created a strap on cock with her energy ring. Kara gave Carol one of those mock stern looks.

“I’m pretty sure the Green Lantern Energy ring is not meant to be used like that,” Kara said.

Carol’s gaze just became extremely burning.

“Just shut up and ride,” Carol her.

Kara shoved her tight box around Carol’s construct and the connection of the ring and her mind made Kara just happy as hell. Happy to feel the tightness of her box wrapping around his thick, throbbing hard prick. Kara shook her head when riding Carol hard. Her thighs kept slapping down, taking Carol deeper inside of her.

A pair of large breasts and a big throbbing member, as fake as it may be, well it struck Kara’s buttons something fierce. She leaned in and grabbed Carol’s chest, squeezing it hard. Carol broke out into a couple of moans when Kara’s fast hands covered her ample chest.

The sounds of Eliza and Carol were very similiar. Now, Eliza was on her knees, bent over the chair while Alex wrapped both her arms and the extensions of the alien suit around Eliza. She slid up and down into Eliza, letting her pussy do all of the work and it worked very well. Alex pushed deeper inside of Eliza and resulted in some very intense moans.

“Close, my dear mother.”

There is not a question in Eliza’s mind, she’s cumming and she’s cumming hard constantly. Alex rode out the orgasm, pushing into the depths of her body.

Alex ran her hands down her mother’s sexy mature body. She always thought Eliza was a beautiful woman. Now the suit allowed Alex’s mind to open, for her to accomplish some desires that were previously deeper and darker together.

“I think your other daughters want to enjoy you too,” Alex said. “Don’t you?”

Alex pinched Eliza’s nipple and made her break out into a long cry of endless passion. Her lips moved against Eliza’s neck, sucking the flesh and making her squirm even more. Her tight walls closed ranks onto Alex and made her break out into an extremely passionate cry.

“It would be murder if your daughters didn’t get a piece of you, Carol and Kara I mean.”

Eliza did not disagree with that. She pulled away and Alex scooped up Eliza to put her on the couch. Kara stopped riding Carol and then she rolled over onto Eliza. Kara’s sweet body engulfed hers.

“I never thanked you properly.”

“It was not a problem at all….”

“Mmm.”

Kara’s warm lips drove all logical thought out of Eliza’s head. This was only her adopted daughter, she reasoned, but that naughty little voice in Eliza’s head reminded her that she got off on being fucked by her daughter and was likely to have another round for a third before too long.

“And where were we?” Alex asked.

“Don’t recall,” Carol said. “We can guess.”

“Yes, I think I was about to take all of this.”

Alex flipped Carol over and palmed her ass. Several loud spanks echoed throughout the Danvers home ride before Alex spread Carol’s asshole. Using their mother’s own lubrication to slicken the path made Alex horny as hell and she could feel Carol moaning every time she touched it.

“If you’re crying now,” Alex said. “Just imagine what it’s going to be like when I plunder that sweet ass.”

Carol was not going to fight her sister, in fact she opened her ass up for the taking. Alex put those hands on her, firmly pushing forward. Firmly, almost slipping deep inside of Carol’s perfect ass. She could only cry out for some endless pleasure, getting in deep, pushing slightly deeper.

“Damn it, Alex!” Carol cried out.

Her enjoyment increased the very second Alex bottomed out inside of her sweet asshole. Inch by inch, Alex shoved inside of her, until filling Carol up with a lengthy cock. Shoving even more inside of her, Carol moaned hard. Alex dominated her, and slowly started to wreck her asshole.

Alex squeezed all of Carol’s body, balancing it on her lap while driving down into her rear entrance. Those breasts would not squeeze themelves afterall so Alex took them.

“Does that feel good to you, honey?” Alex asked.

“Too much!” Carol cried. “Too good...too good!”

“Oh, you haven’t felt anything yet,” Alex teased her with a few more squeezed and that got the juices flowing just a bit more. She was losing it, and Alex was glad, she was very glad.

In the meantime, Kara sunk her tongue deep into Eliza’s sweet overflowing box. She worked in and out, repeatedly driving her tongue down. Eliza fed Kara, with several thrusts of her hips upwards. She grabbed her daughter’s hair and allowed it to sink inside.

How did this feel so good? How did it feel really good? Eliza was losing herself to what Kara was doing to her. Kara rocked back and forth, ramming her tongue into Eliza.

“Kara, honey, make your mother feel good.”

Kara furiously ate her adoptive mother out. Eliza’s hips thrust up and Kara got more of the sweet honey. While she did not personally come from this vagina, it still tasted sweet, and needed. She never pegged Eliza Danvers as getting so horny, but it made so much sex.

A stray tentacle stuck between her legs, to remind Kara of Alex’s presence. And an energy hand also stroked her clit. Now it was a party, as her two sisters pleasured Kara, while Kara ate their mother out. It was a very good feeling to have, her body rising and rocking, with the endless flow of juices coating her thighs.

Eliza enjoyed the rush of hot pleasure just spreading through every last inch of her body. To say that this felt so good would be the understatement to end all understatements. This felt really good, amazing even. The tongue kept brushing against her and taking her several times. She moaned heavily and lustfully, with Kara repeatedly and endlessly licking her out. That made her open her mouth wide and close it shut a couple of times.

“Oooh, yes!” Eliza moaned. “YES!”

Kara kept with her every step of the way, sliding her tongue deep between Eliza’s tender pussy lips and eating her out something fierce. Eliza is not holding back, rather she’s continuing to thrust her hips up until they meet Kara’s exploring mouth and very lovely tongue. Eliza’s legs spread either further.

Carol closed her eyes but Alex put a hand firmly on her jaw to jolt her back into a state of them being half open. Alex pushed, palmed at her sisters bouncing tits, while also spanking her ass. Carol closed up around her, moaning like a woman in heat, intense heat.

“For fuck’s sake,” Carol said. “How can this feel so good?”

“Because, you’re a kinky bitch who gets off on her sister fucking her in the ass?”

Carol could not deny this point. All she could do was spread her ass cheeks and allow Alex to give her this pleasure. Give her the pleasure which ruptured energy throughout her body. Alex touched and tormented her, sending deep breaths all over her body. Another couple of moans followed.

“YES!”

Alex repeatedly slammed inside of her. Her own orgasm reached its fever pitch. Just a few more thrusts before she would spill her juices all over Carol’s firm ass. Damn it if it wasn’t perfect. Damn it if it didn’t fit very nicely into the palm of her hands. It was hers, hers to fuck and Alex intended to drive the point home.

Her nerve endings called for something, something amount to pleasure. The view of Kara bringing Eliza to constant orgasms only prodded Alex further. She was getting off on this, milking Carol’s big tits in turn to each thrust. Carol creamed all over the couch and Alex forced her length deeper into Carol’s clutching butt.

“Almost there.”

Carol was there, she was past there. She had been driven completely and utterly over the edge. She was almost about ready to lose it completely. Thankfully through, she hung on just long enough to appreciate being butt-fucked by Alex. Having her tits squeezed, her ass molded, her pussy rammed full of so much thick tentacle. Making her insides just molten for Alex when she came over and over again.

Then, Alex lost it as well. The muscles in her body tensed up and sent her sticky juices down into Carol’s sweet bowels, making her tense up. Alex pushed her hands all over Carol and made her just break out into a sweet intense feeling.

Kara watched her two older sisters cum together, while Eliza returned the favor from earlier. Her mother’s hungry tongue lapped up Kara’s folds. Kara was careful not to put too much pressure on the mature woman, but at the same time, Kara could not help herself. Eliza was so good in bringing Kara to the edge, so good in making her feel so good, so horny, so intense with her body just squirting those juices over the edge.

Eliza’s face had been coated and she could not get enough of Kara’s sweet honey taste. The darting of the tongue continued to swirl inside, picking up so much glorious, glorious momentum. Eliza sucked her daughter try, her sweetness continued to flow to the end.

Carol landed almost on the ground. Alex shot one of the tentacles forward and pulled Kara onto the couch. It was not an entirely unwelcome moment.

First, before Kara and Alex would join together in practiced harmony, they sat Carol up on the bed, propping her up, presenting her chest for them like an extremely desirable fuck doll. Alex took Carol’s right breast and Kara attacked her left breast. Both of the women sucked.

The bond between three sisters turned extremely hot and made everything all hot and horny. Kara and Alex repeatedly sucked on Carol’s chest, making her break down into pleasurable shrieks. She rose up, getting the full coverage, with Kara popping her warm lips against Carol’s bosom and Alex doing the same.

Carol almost lost it, especially when their fingers found their way between her legs. And then, Eliza joined them, with her mother going down and eating Carol’s pussy. She got some of what Alex and Kara got earlier, and she could not do anything other than anticipation. Her hips bucked up repeatedly.

Sweat and cum covered every last inch of Carol’s body. She repeatedly and endlessly dropped onto the bed, letting out a very solid breath of relief.

Eliza climbed on top of her oldest daughter and worshipped her perfect body. Carol squirmed underneath Eliza’s hands and mouth. Each touch sent molten hot desire through her body.

In the meantime, Kara mounted Alex and was ready to ride. The two sister’s sat face to face with each other. With Alex putting her hand onto Kara’s back and pulling her in very close. Their lips met together, sucking on each other’s mouths. They broke out into a very, very passionate kiss.

Alex opened her sister’s mouth and invaded it. Sucking on her perfect little tongue, and then Kara sucked on Alex. All while her tight warmth, her hot box, engulfed Alex. Shoving more of her inside, until their thighs, their hips, their bodies, their everything met together.

Kara squeezed Alex’s breast, jiggling it up and down as she bounced. Alex broke out into a long, powerful cry of endless passion with the ride going on.

“Go ahead, suck them.”

Kara did not need telling twice. She drove down between Alex’s chest, and sucked her warm tits. Alex closed her hands all the way down, and squeezed Kara’s ass. Pushing her a bit further, allowing Kara to ride her. Allowing Kara’s juices to trickle out, and just allowing her baby sister to feel all of the pleasure in the world.

She was completely losing it to Alex, submitting to her body. Her hot hips pumped up and filled Kara up immensely. Kara closed her ranks and could feel more of those naughty bits rubbing against her body. Alex’s suit often had a mind of its own, not that Kara minded. Not if it brought her so much pleasure, not if it makes her juices flow this much.

“Kara, Kara,” Alex murmured at her sister.

And now, Carol was on her chest, with her mother eating her out. Eliza, despite not having any powers, had a commanding personality to take control in the bedroom. Or maybe despite all of her bravado, Carol was a natural submissive. Alex was the Alpha in the family, and Carol found herself relieved to cede control on that level.

“Mom, that was...that was good!”

Eliza hoped to make her daughters feel really good. This really was making up for lost time and she lost herself in Carol’s molten hot cunt, making her just lose it completely.

And to be honest, Eliza lost it completely as well. Especially given there had been something, slowly, but surely creeping up her leg and making her pussy flow with endless desire. Alex’s suit was misbehaving again, but in a situation like this, Eliza would most certainly allow it, knowing the consequences. And they would feel really good. She thrust forward, to enjoy what was going to happen next.

Alex touched her mother and oldest sister. The main and prime focus fixed itself on Kara, who continued to ride Alex. Continued to pleasure her, suck on her breasts. This mandated a reward and Alex gave her that reward, by filling Kara’s insides up until there were no room to spare. She used the full capabilities of the suit to fuck both of Kara’s holes and that made her moan into her chest.

The properties of the suit unleashed another quirk Alex had not realized, feeding Kara with warm milk spurting from her breasts. Kara’s addiction increased, suckling down the warm milk that was spilling from Alex’s breasts. She was greedy in her actions and Alex was guilty in encouraging that greed.

Kara tightened around her and Alex tried to hold back with all of the willpower. Now that Eliza and Carol wrapped themselves in a sixty-nine position, it added more stimuli in her mind. Alex struggled to keep a cool head and more importantly not lose herself, despite Kara’s tender pussy being a good home for her thrusting hips.

Speaking of lost, oh Kara was more than lust. Her entire body shifted into a G-Spot with every touch from Alex rocketing her over the edge. She practically drooled on Alex’s chest, but to be honest, those tits were pretty drool worthy. Kara hungered just that much more for them, taking the succulent orbs into her mouth and feeding upon them.

“I want….I need….I must….”

“And you will,” Alex said before shoving Kara’s face back down onto them.

She was cumming so hard that Alex felt a sizzle against her thighs. She pushed Kara down and took the full press. The suit pushed forward and manipulated Kara’s discharge right before Alex fed her juices into Kara’s pussy.

A super fast series of muscle clenches made Kara cum all over Alex’s throbbing cock. She pushed, just a little bit further. A squeeze of Kara’s ass, chest, and then several kisses down her jawline and neck made her tremble all over. Alex filled her up so great, and made Kara’s stomach bulge from the juices.

Alex shoved into her with a force that would break the cunts of other women. Kara was holding on for the ride, several orgasms endlessly popping through her mind. It was an endless roller coaster ride, with pleasure dancing over every inch of Kara’s body. Her orifices being stuffed so tight by the extensions of Alex’s suit.

Finally, it became too much for even Kara Danvers to bare. She lost it, succumbing to mind numbing pleasure. The only thing that mattered is Alex using Kara’s holes for self-gratification.

* * *

  
Alex reclined on the couch, with Carol and Kara on either side, sucking her nipples. Eliza was parked between her legs and feasting on Alex’s cunt, which dribbled with the juices of all three sisters.

The sound of the cell phone interrupted this moment and Alex had to nudge her mother and sisters away. They protested, but Alex was firm.

“Hello.”

“Alex, turn on the television,” Gwen said.

Alex did so, picking up the remote control. The scene flashed across the screen and the news heading of “Luthor Purchases OsCorp” scrolls along with it.  
To Be Continued on 12/10/2018.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara returned to CatCo after her week’s vacation. She marched into Cat Grant’s office, with confidence brimming in her eyes and her head held up extremely high. Either she would get everything that she wanted, or she would be fired. Either way, Kara would have no regrets.  
  
At her desk, Cat was bent over a series of papers. The Queen of Media just barely acknowledged her presence.  
  
“Kiera, it’s about time that you got here.”  
  
And she still couldn’t recall Kara’s name correctly. That would change, no matter how Kara would propose the issue.  
  
“And I see you, and yet I don’t see my coffee,” Cat said.  
  
“Well, you’re obviously a busy woman,” Kara said. “But, perhaps you don’t value an employee of yours enough to read a proposal that she hand written for you.”  
  
“That was an interesting touch, I admit that,” Cat replied a few minutes. “If you didn’t hand write it, I would have thrown it in the trash immediately, but...my curiously was admittedly piqued. You wanted to become a reporter. That was an interesting little about face change from you being the meek assistant who did what she was told.”  
  
“I don’t want to be a reporter,” Kara said. “I am going to be a reporter.”  
  
“Well, that’s interesting,” Cat responded.  
  
Kara slapped her hand off of Cat’s desk and this got her attention.  
  
“Listen, I figured after all we been through, I would have given CatCo at least the first dibs me in the future. You don’t have to accept my proposal, in fact you can just laugh in my face. But if you laugh in my face, I’m going to have to put in my two week notice and find someone who will take me. And I might not succeed, but at least I will push myself forward and do something that I really want to do in my life.”  
  
“You know something, Kiera.”  
  
Kara could see Cat’s eyes snap towards her.  
  
“Good assistant’s are very hard to come by,” Cat said. “I’ve gone through many women during my time running this company. Not many of them lastest long. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I demand the very best from the people directly working for me.”  
  
Yes, Kara did notice.  
  
“But, you didn’t waver once in the time that you’ve been with me,” Cat said. “Ad I kept testing you, pushing you, because I saw something different. I didn’t know at first if you were too tense, perhaps you enjoyed the abuse. Or perhaps you were determined to do what it took to gain the experience, the knowledge, where you could move up in the world.”  
  
“I am going to move up and I’m going to be a reporter.”  
  
“Yes, Kiera, I know,” Cat said. “Which is why I’m giving you a test. I’m giving you the story on Lena Luthor’s acquisition of OsCorp. It’s time for you sink or swim. If you’re serious, you’ll bring me back a story.”  
  
“I am serious,” Kara said.  
  
“Then, you will interview Ms. Luthor and ask her of her intentions and not hold back,” Cat said. “Because, if you hold back, Lena will eat you alive. And while you’re here, could you be a dear, Kiera, and get me my coffee?”  
  
“Actually, Ms. Grant,” Kara said. “You can get your own coffee….I’ve got a story to work on.”  
  
Kara moved out of the coffee and Cat was left there, with a slight smile on her face.  
  
“Yes, Kara, you do,” Cat said the moment she left.

* * *

  
“So what do you think the merger means?”  
  
Gwen and Alex were sitting in Gwen’s apartment. Gwen shrugged her shoulder to response.  
  
“I really don’t know,” Gwen said. “I don’t know why we didn’t see it happening. Although, I suppose I could have counted my blessings. Lex was in prison and Lena...she was the one who bought us out. So hopefully I haven’t been tied into some of these projects enough to torpedo my chances.  
  
“Yeah, you’ll do fine,” Alex said.  
  
Gwen just shifted nervously. She had been working at OsCorp, and while the management had been secretive and dare she say it, just a little bit shady, there was a huge part of her who did enjoy working for this company. They really did add to Gwen’s life and really made it feel like she was part of something.  
  
“And if it wasn’t, you would bounce back,” Alex said.  
  
Gwen knew that, but being Spider-Girl did not pay the rent. She and Alex held hands in the room and it felt like something was going to happen. Then again, when the two of them were together, something normally did happen. It was just the nature of their powers which drew them together. The heat emitting from Gwen’s cheeks grew a tiny bit more intense when she shifted ever so closer to Alex.  
  
“Besides, I’m here,” Alex said.  
  
“I know you are,” Gwen said. “Boy are you ever.”  
  
Another smile stretches over Alex’s face. She leans on in and kisses Gwen. Gwen returns the kiss, trying to get inside of Alex’s mouth with her tongue. That duel was won by Alex, when Alex shoved her warm tongue as deep and as far into Gwen’s mouth as humanly possible. Gwen tilted her head back and Alex reached on the underside of her shirt to start to pull it up.  
  
A knock on the door brought them out of this session. Alex broke free and hoped that whoever would be swinging by right now, would be swinging by for a good reason. Gwen wiped her face and pulled her shirt back down. She stepped in and opened the door.  
  
“Hey, Babs.”  
  
Barbara Gordon, dressed in jeans and a tank top, stepped into the room. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
“I was stopping by to tell you some things I learned about the Luthor acquisition,” Barbara said. “But, obviously it could wait.”  
  
“Yeah,it could.”  
  
Alex stood up to her feet and then shot a strand over to pull the door shut. This left both Barbara and Gwen in her line of sight. Both women stepped over, as Alex’s suit retracted and turned into a one piece corset, the top smashing against her perfect breasts and allowing them to stick out at attention. The material barely covered her crotch and her legs stood out for miles.  
  
“You like everything you see, ladies?” Alex asked.  
  
The seduction in her voice drew them over. Gwen and Barbara joined her and Alex took turns kissing them. She deepened the kiss ever so slightly on Barbara and then pulled away to do so to Gwen. As she kissed Gwen, Barbara stripped off of her clothes and stood behind Alex.  
  
Multiple kisses to the back of Alex’s neck followed, with Barbara very lightly squeezing her breasts. She moved behind and cupped Alex’s ass, kissing her all over.  
  
Gwen in the meantime took the front of Alex’s body. The suit retracted and gave Gwen  prime access to Alex’s breasts. They were so squeezable and Gwen enjoyed holding them in her hands. Cupping them very nicely and giving them plenty of play. The heat only jacked up to even more intensity.  
  
“I want this, so badly,” Alex purred.  
  
Suddenly, Gwen dropped to her knees and spread Alex’s legs. She licked Alex’s warm, juicy pussy. Feeling the wetness just seep out of it, Gwen danced her tongue over and over against the slit. Repeatedly and endlessly giving it pleasure until the point where she lost it.  
  
“That looks like fun,” Barbara said.  
  
Barbara joined Gwen down on her knees and slowly began to kiss her way down Alex’s leg one more time. Alex stroked the blonde head of hair and the set of red hair  to encourage their worship on the lower half. Their tongues, mouths, and hands all sent shockwaves through Alex. Bringing her body completely and utterly over the edge, causing her to break down into pleasure.  
  
“Mmm, that’s the spot.”  
  
Alex’s tasty juices fed both of the women and would continue to do so for quite some time. Gwen swirled her tongue in, going a little bit deeper. Alex pushed her hips forward and Gwen shoved herself deeper in. Tasting every inch of Alex.  
  
Barbara waited impatiently, waiting for more. Alex decided to switch things up and grow two large throbbing cocks from the suit. Their mouths opened up wide before beginning to suck off Alex on two sides, suck her off extremely hard.  
  
Now, Alex got double the oral pleasure and she could not be more happy. The additions of the suit pushed into the warm hot mouths of Gwen and Barbara. Both, locked in an eternal competition of who could suck Alex off harder or faster, that feeling was just number one and the best. Alex stroked the hair of her girls.  
  
The tremors through her body and their ripe bodies moving in time to suck her off brought Alex closer to the edge. She knew that sooner or later, one way or another, there would be some kind of feeling coming. She would take both of them, in every way possible.  
  
Right now, using their mouths as the outlet for Alex’s constant pounding proved to be a very good thing. She watched, with enjoyment, the more that they sucked. The more they sucked, the better this little tryst felt. Alex was going to town on both of them.  
  
“I’m getting so close.”  
  
Barbara absent-mindedly stroked Alex’s inner thigh. What she did not not absent in her thought process was what she was doing to Alex’s phallus the deeper it jammed into her throat. Boy, she was choking, nearly choking on this big cock, the faster it rammed into her. And it coudld gain some speed.  
  
Determination drove Barbara to suck the juices out. She had Alex’s juices in her mouth before and was bound and determined to have a second go at it. Her warm, questing tongue worked its lovely patterns. She knew it was close.  
  
And so did Gwen, Gwen knew it was very close. So close that she could taste something building up. Alex’s thrusting, bumping hips worked Gwen’s throat over something fierce. Gwen’s determined and wide eyes told the story. She honestly wanted to and needed to have her throat speared to the very end. Nothing else mattered, other than the constant and rapid amount of pleasure.  
  
Alex reared back and started to launch a sticky amount of juices into their mouths. She pulled back when finished, a buzz in her body.  
  
“Why don’t the two of you pleasure each other for a minute?” Alex asked.  
  
Barbara and Gwen settled into a practice dance. First, they shared in the juices that Alex just put in their mouth. Then they refamilized themselves with their warm, hot bodies. Each touch brought them closer together, their warm juicy loins practically squashing together.  
  
Alex could take her time, feeling them almost lock into a scissor motion. This left Gwen’s warm ,tight ass opened and temptation hit Alex very hard. She really wanted to take Gwen in every single possible way, starting with up her ass. Her suit’s addition throbbed and Alex started to stroke it. One hand flew to that throbbing phallus and the other went between her legs, stroking her clit.  
  
The pressing down, the moaning, painted a vivid picture for Alex without any words. A lesbian porno between two superheroines broke out before Alex’s very eyes. She could do nothing more than to watch, to enjoy, and to just feel the thrillride of this moment.  
  
“Damn,” Alex moaned.  
  
Damn was right, with Barbara having spread Gwen’s legs and rubbing against her. She really wished for a piece of the suit. Still, she covered Gwen’s body with kisses. Paying attention to those breasts. Breasts which Gwen loved having people played with if her cries and shrieks of unbridled pleasure were any indication.  
  
The closer Barbara got to her honey box, the more Gwen spread her legs in anticipation. Barbara lingered on her navel for some time. The burning imprint of Barbara’s lip finally left her, but did not cause the feeling to leave. Then, Barbara sucked, licked, and pleasured Gwen’s thighs.  
  
Each time, Gwen thought she would black out from the pleasure. It was so good, Barbara knew all of the right places to touch her, to torment her, to practically toy with her. The tongue danced against Gwen and made her just almost lose it.  
  
Barbara knew exactly where to stick that lovely tongue of hers. Gwen threw her head back and screamed for the heavesn. Barbara munched on Gwen’s pussy while rubbing the back of the legs of the brainy blonde beauty.  
  
Now, Alex felt herself throb and with Barbara’s legs opening before her, she just had to have it. The brainy redhead was just too fuckable for Alex to ignore for too long. She sauntered forward, hands on hips, and then reared back, to drive deep into Barbara’s very tight and very hot pussy.  
  
“Ooooh, damn, Babs, you feel so good,” Alex said. “I could fuck this pussy all night long.”  
  
And Alex was going to give up to this promise, because she buried deeper and faster into Barbara. The rocketing of flesh sped up, with Alex hitting Barbara at certain points. Pleasuring her body, and making her scream for more.  
  
No one screamed more than Gwen. Alex stretched over, an extra pair of hands manifested from her suit. The perfect tools to milk Gwen’s empowered tits and make her just squirm as Barbara licked her out. Gwen repeatedly thrashed on the bed. Watching Gwen squirm from what they were doing to her most certainly got Alex’s motor revved up. She repeatedly and endlessly smashed her way into Barbara’s pussy as a result.  
  
Barbara did not know what to do, other than to take this hard, throbbing pounding from her lover. Alex filled her up, completely and utterly. Stroking her and making her moan. It was extremely hot for this.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me, as often as I want. And when I want.”  
  
Alex’s declaration could not be argued, and not just because Barbara was busy eating Gwen out. But because it was a key statement of fact. She was going to cum. Alex owned her body or to be more particularly, certain holes leading inside of her. Her insides turned rather rapid hard the faster Alex shoved into her. Alex was really rocking forward, the friction building up something fierce between the two of them.  
  
Barbara thought she would lose it. Gwen’s hand forced her face deep in, smothered between Gwen’s thighs. Barbara chowed down on the juices while Alex rammed into her from behind. Those powerful hips kept driving in, kept slamming faster, and further into Barbara.  
  
Several hard smacks and now Alex went to town on Barbara. Every time she clamped down, a fresh jolt of pleasure erupted from Alex’s body. She threw her hips back and drove further down. Sweat coated every single last inch of Alex’s body. She pressed her hands down, cupping Barbara’s firm ass.  
  
“That’s it. That’s what I want. Cum for me.”  
  
Barbara came for her alright. The tight warm clamping made Alex edge ever so closer to her own end as well. She needed to push forward, needed to drive into her even further.  
  
Alex rode out Barbara’s orgasm and showed her no mercy when riding all the way to the second. The palming hands worked over Barbara’s body and stunned her a couple more times. She really broke out into a loud squeal of delight the second that Barbara slammed her way inside of her.  
  
“YES!” Gwen moaned.  
  
Oh, they could not forget about her. Not forget about Gwen’s thrashing, sexy, body from Barbara licking the juices flowing out of her. Gwen was slick and ready to be taken. All it would take is the right moment.  
  
The images burned in her mind of what Alex did to Barbara, well it could not get out of her head by any means. Alex rose up and slammed as deep into Barbara, filling her pussy completely up with her tongue. The tongue danced, rotated, turned and just brought Gwen into a loud moaning fit. She could not even begin to hold her head up above the water, with what Barbara was doing to her.  
  
It was beyond pleasure, beyond anything she ever felt ever. Barbara continued to work her pussy, all while moaning herself.  
  
Alex indulged in Barbara while thrusting away. She knew every inch of Barbara’s body by now. Committed it to her memory even. Knew all of the spots which brought Barbara increased enjoyment. And boy was it enjoyable to have her, to pump her hips forward in time. To grab Barbara’s thick juicy rear end and spank it a couple more times.  
  
Despite all of the fun Alex had, she was getting close as well. Close to climaxing and she knew Barbara would be out of the running after the next climax.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
That breathy moan hit Barbara on the back of the ear. Alex rose up and slammed her hips down. She pushed deeper and deeper into Barbara.  
  
It hit. The end point with Barbara clamping down onto her. Squeezing Alex until she popped as well. Juices rocketed into Barbara and coated the inside of her perfectly lovely pussy. She repeatedly and endlessly drove inside, riding Barbara every last step of the way.  
  
“Baby, right here,” Gwen breathed in response. “Take me...take me right now.”  
  
Barbara could not say anything. All she could do was scream out in endless pleasure. Endless pleasure from Alex riding her pussy, slapping on her ass.  
  
That was nothing to say how hard Gwen came from Barbara’s sultry moans just vibrating in her pussy. Her hips threw themselves up and down in a constant fit. Gwen’s sexy, sultry body splattered with sweat. She was flowing with every single juice imaginable and still shaking seconds after Barbara’s mouth left her.  
  
Alex finished taking Barbara’s pussy for her own before pulling away.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Not even giving a chance, Alex pulled Gwen into position. Gwen’s thighs rubbed together. She balanced on Alex’s lap. Their crotches pressed together as well and every touch of that sent a jolt through Gwen’s mind. She could not even think straight and the thinking process worsened only when Alex kissed Gwen.  
  
The kiss returned nice and hard. Gwen sucked on Alex’s lips and made her moan insanely at what she was doing. Gwen almost pushed her tongue down Alex’s throat. Alex, on the other hand, would not be denied her pleasure.  
  
Alex pretty much violated Gwen’s tonsils with a very powerful and extremely forceful tongue kiss. Alex’s eyes fluttered open the very second, a rough nibbling on the lips brought Gwen’s attention straight to Alex. Those gorgeous intense eyes flashed for several minutes.  
  
Gwen and Alex made out with each other. Alex wrapped the tendrils around Gwen and pulled her in very close. The heat spilled between them.  
  
“I want you so badly,” Gwen said.  
  
“I know,” Alex said. “I know.”  
  
They eased closer together until the very moment where Alex lifted up Gwen. Her pussy hovered over a cock which grew with more mass.  Gwen worried and dripped at the same time. The fear of what of it not fitting and the anticipation of Alex finding a way to make it fit wrestled around in her mind. She lowered all the way down onto it, the monster of manhood sliding in between her legs.  
  
“Yes!” Gwen  howled suddenly.  
  
It was inside of her, deep inside of her and it was not going to relent, not going to let go in any way whatsoever. Gwen tightened her arms around Alex who found a new home nestled in between Gwen’s breasts. Alex claimed ownership of Gwen, mind, body, and soul.  
  
Alex repeatedly shoved herself deeper inside, with their hips connecting with each other. The hot feeling of their molten bodies pressed together made everything just that much more exciting. Gwen rubbed the back of Alex’s head and the moans just continued. They continued to expand, along with Gwen’s snug, tight pussy closing around her.  
  
“Alex, keep fucking me. Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
Alex was not going to stop. But, she needed to remind Gwen who was in control. She slowed the bouncing down, making Gwen work for it. Work for getting her pussy stretched with everything. Gwen put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and begged her, begged her to take her body.  
  
That pleasure was currently in the hands of Alex Danvers. And her ass, Gwen’s ass, that was also in Alex’s hands as well. Pleasing as this was, Gwen could only continue to ride, to bounce, to take everything inside of her. She tightened around Alex and let out a moaning burst of pleasure.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Gwen begged her. “Please.”  
  
Please helped and now Alex turned Gwen around so she could grab her arms and pull her back. She sunk Gwen down. Their groins molded together. Every now and then, Barbara leaned in and licked one of their pussies or Alex’s big member. That added some additional spice to this ride.  
  
And Gwen was being taken on a ride. She allowed Alex to take her, in every sense of the world. The orgasm crept up on her body, helped along by Alex squeezing her breasts.  
  
“I know what my girl wants.”  
  
“Shit!” Gwen  yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
That was the word that came out instantly. Gwen tensed up against her and got her nipples squeezed. Her body rose and fell, shaking all over. Enjoying Alex’s warm mouth pressed against the back of her neck and her hair being slightly pulled. Alex rocked back and forth, their hips sizzling when they met each other.  
  
To put it bluntly, Alex was enjoying the power she had over Gwen, pounding her pussy. The younger woman’s walls retracted as she bounced, faster and faster. More furiously going inside of her.  
  
The end would come soon for both of them. Alex hung on for as long as possible.  
  
“I need to feel you cum as well.”  
  
Gwen lived to serve her mistress. Alex’s breasts grounding against her upper back area also presented a pretty good argument. She slid as much inside of her, cumming alongside of Alex.  
  
A sticky and quite messy splattering of juices appeared. Alex’s eyes gazed over as she felt that rush that only good, intense sex could bring. She was all in, to put it bluntly.  
  
Gwen almost collapsed. Alex pulled her in for a few more bounces, riding out their orgasms before finally letting Gwen go.  
  
Barbara sat up and Alex pointed her cock towards Barbara’s open mouth. She grabbed two hands full of redhair and began throat-fucking her.  
  
Barbara’s eyes widened, as she choked on the thick rod sliding into her mouth. The drool coming from her mouth just encouraged Alex to go on and plunder the vigilante’s mouth.  
  
Over and over again until Alex wanted to explore a different hole.

* * *

  
  
**To Be Continued on 12/14/2018.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara took several strides when power walking towards the front entrance of an amazing looking office building. She stopped and whistled, getting a good look at the tall building in front of her. To say it impressed her would be the understatement to end all understatements.  
  
The former LuthorCorp headquarters, once known as LexCorp in recent memory. And now, it likely went under another change. Kara was pretty sure that she would hear about that. Making sure she was presentable, Kara stepped into the building where she met a very bored looking receptionist at the front desk.  
  
“May I help you?” the receptionist asked.  
  
“I’m here to see Lena Luthor. I’m Kara Danvers, from CatCo media and I’m….”  
  
The sound of the receptionist flipping through the pages on her desk broke Kara’s concentration. The receptionist hummed as Kara showed her press pass as well. This only caused a mild look of interest in the direction of the woman as the receptionist continued to go through the papers.  
  
“Danvers, Danvers, Danvers...oh yes, Danvers...here you are.”  
  
A smile passed over the face of the receptionist.  
  
“Ms. Luthor will see you now. She’s in her office, third door to the left. She’s expecting you. It’s a good thing that you’re early, because she will appreciate that.”  
  
Kara nodded and headed towards the elevator. She moved up to the next floor and moved to the third door to the left.  
  
“Come in!”  
  
The door opened and a breathtaking sight blew Kara away. She got her first look at Lena Luthor and boy was she extremely gorgeous. She looked so beautiful that it almost blew Kara away, in more ways than one. Kara wondered if, well did it really matter right now? Lena was there and surveying Kara with one of those smiles, one of those smiles which put certain thoughts in the mind of the Kryptonian Survivor.  
  
“Ms. Luthor.”  
  
“You must be Ms. Danvers, “Lena said. “Come in...take a seat...would you care for a cup of coffee? I just happened to have an extra one made.”  
  
“Thank you very much,” Kara said. “And you can call me Kara.”  
  
“Well, then I insist on Lena,” Lena said. “We are only talking here after all. I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable in any way when you sit down for this interview.”  
  
“Right,” Kara said as she adopted a fully professional demeanor. “So, you’ve been busy as of late? You’ve been picking up the damage that LexCorp left behind.”  
  
“Yes,” Lena agreed. “After my brother had been sent to prison when his obsession got the better of him. It’s a pity that Lex fell so far, but it wasn’t entirely unexpected given the signs were there.”  
  
Did Lena regret having seen it happen? One would better believe that she did. What was done was done though and she just had to focus on moving on with her life?  
  
“Profits are up in the quarter that you were in charge,” Kara said. “And you have limited the amount of worker layoffs. No one has been fired.”  
  
“Yes, I feel like I should give everyone in the company a trial period to see what they are capable of,” Lena said.  
  
“Do you intend to do the same to OsCorp?” Kara asked. “Because the company’s had some shady dealings behind the scenes.”  
  
“Unfortunately,” Lena agreed. “And it was about ready to collapse under its own weight before I bailed it out.”  
  
“The Board of Directors wanted to do mass layoffs before you stepped in and took charge,” Kara told Lena. “But, you saved it. Because you thought that there were some people who deserved a chance?”  
  
“Yes, I did,” Lena agreed. “You have done your homework. Which I’m glad you came prepared.”  
  
Lena’s smile caused Kara’s stomach to do flips. She tried to remain a bit calm when staring Lena down, but found her distracted by numerous thoughts.  
  
“You know, I might have to see you away from Cat. I think you’re far too valuable to be slumming it as a reporter at CatCo. Although, weren’t you a personal assistant not even more of a week ago?”  
  
It was impossible for Kara to keep a smile on her face.  
  
“Yes,” Kara agreed. “But, I marched into Cat Grant’s office and told her my days of being her assistant was over. And she gave me the job of interviewing you.”  
  
“Well, you should have done it years ago, because you’re a natural,” Lena said.  
  
Kara could not help and smile at this. A self-made woman like Lena Luthor heaping praise on her just made Kara’s ego swell about two sizes larger. She tried to keep it modest though because trying to overthink things is not going to go well for her at all.  
  
“I would also like to meet with you off of the record to discuss your career prospects even more,” Lena said. “Over dinner perhaps, so we can have a more candid discussion off of the record of what I’d do if I had a woman like you underneath me. Underneath my employ that is.”  
  
Kara just smiled and fired back.  
  
“Well, I do love eating out,” Kara said.  
  
“Glad to hear it,” Lena said.

* * *

  
“So, what is it you wanted to tell me?”  
  
An urgent call from Lucy Lane brought Alex to to this old facility. It had been a while since Alex and Lucy had gotten together and while Alex hoped that this was for a booty call, there was a part of her who extremely doubted it. The worried look in Lucy’s eyes pretty much tell the story.  
  
“There’s a rumor,” Lucy said. “There’s a rumor out of Washington that there’s covert group experimenting on aliens. And….my contact said that we can find the proof here.”  
  
They stood outside of the meat locker. Alex got hit with a smell which she honestly hoped was meat gone bad. Swinging open the door revealed an alien, hanging from the hooks. The obvious signs of crude surgery, with someone ripping her apart caught Alex.  
  
“I think this is proof.”  
  
“This lines up with what I’ve found.”  
  
Lucy and Alex turned around and Carol turned up to join them.  
  
“Carol?” Alex asked.  
  
“Wait, Carol Danvers?” Lucy asked.  
  
“Yes, my sister,” Alex said. “Carol, this is Lucy, Lucy this is Carol...nice of you two to meet each other.”  
  
Lucy never once made the connection that Alex and Carol were sisters. Perhaps it just passed over her mind. Regardless, she positively trembled to meet Carol, who was a larger than life figure and kind of a hero to her. She moved over to shake Carol’s hand.  
  
“It’s an honor,” Lucy said. “An honor.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you as well, Lucy,” Carol said. “I’ve already met your father and sister.”  
  
“Sorry,” Lucy said an apologetic voice.  
  
A couple of seconds passed as Alex broke out into an amused round of laughter. She had to duck her head for a second before coming back up for air.  
  
“Right, what did you find?” Alex asked once again business like.  
  
Carol grew grim. “I was tracking an alien fugitive for my other job. He was a slippery one, and he kept passing through my fingers. Just like that.”  
  
A snap of her fingers indicated how quickly the alien fugitive passed through her fingers. Carol’s grim smile continued to go and Alex and Lucy knew there were more.  
  
“I found his remains three days after hunting him,” Carol said. “Someone dissected him and much like this one.”  
  
“Looks like Earth is no longer the safe haven for aliens it once was,” Alex said. “What they’re doing is wrong?”  
  
Sure, the fugitive likely did some bad things, but he did have rights. Rights not to be taken apart and dissected. Alex could not say what the other alien she found in the meatlocker found.  
  
“I’m going to call this one in,” Alex said. “And hope that the DEO can find the people doing this.”  
  
The trio stayed in awkward silence for the next twenty minutes, the smell of decay being left with them. There were so many questions and not enough answers to go with them. The real question was why anyone would do this?  
  
Alex noticed the DEO task force arrive. Carol and Lucy nodded and figured they could take over from here. Carol grabbed both Lucy and Alex and flew them away to a small penthouse she was using while in town. It belonged to a friend of hers and she was merely borrowing, but it accomodated them.  
  
“We don’t really have any solid leads,” Lucy said. “Only there are people in the government who are involved, who want aliens to be victimized like this.”  
  
“I know,” Carol said. “And that’s frustrating.”  
  
“And we need a clear head when investigating this,” Alex said. “And all three of us being upset is the opposite of having a clear head.”  
  
Without pre-amble, Alex grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a very agressive and extremely sloppy French kiss. Lucy returned the favor, never one to deny her girlfriend at a time like this. And she had been running around all day, getting the runaround by government assholes. So Lucy needed stress relief more than someone needed water after three days in the desert.  
  
A flash and Carol’s costume came off, to reveal a set of black lingerie which clung to her body. Lucy looked up from the kiss and had been stunned to see her hero.  
  
“Why don’t you pass her over to me?” Carol asked.  
  
“Sisters share,” Alex said with a grin.  
  
That was not a rule in the Lane household, but neither here and there. What was here was Carol wrapping her arms around Lucy and kissing the ever living daylights out of her. Alex was on the other side and obviously now in the minimal amount of clothing thanks to the alien suit she wore.  
  
Both women pleasured Lucy on either side and started to take her out of her uniform. Just in time too, because Lucy felt extremely overdressed. The moment she had been stripped, Lucy found herself pushed onto the bed, her legs spread. One Danvers sister kneed between her legs and started to kiss her upper thighs.  
  
The other Danvers sister rose up and dropped onto Lucy’s face. The sweet taste of Alex’s pussy was something that Lucy greeted, tongue first. It was like meeting an old friend, a tasty old friend. Lucy could do nothing more than lick and suck on Alex’s warm juices.  
  
Alex observed Carol get closer. Given how Lucy was giddy as a schoolgirl when she met Carol, she knew this was going to be something to blow the younger Lane sister’s mind. Carol pulled Lucy’s panties down and exposed her warm, juicy pussy to the entire world. Alex had indulged in it many times. Watching Carol explore Lucy’s wet folds had been a treat.  
  
Right up until the moment where Carol buried her tongue inside of her. This caused a chain reaction with Lucy gasping up into Alex’s pussy. Which caused her thighs to squeeze together and unload a splattering effect of juices all over Lucy’s face. Alex bounced a couple of times, breaking into a series of intense moans. She knew that it was going to be exciting to say the very least.  
  
“Lick me!” Alex yelled. “LICK HER!”  
  
Carol was only too happy to go along with Alex’s suggestion to eat Lucy out. Her sweet peach became Carol’s favorite meal. The deeper she went, the more sounds came from Lucy. A tingle between Carol’s legs rose.  
  
Right until the minute Alex unleashed her suit and buried the end of the tentacle deep between Carol’s legs. Now, she was getting fucked while eating another woman’s pussy out. And said woman was at the other end of the bed, getting her pussy eaten out.  
  
What a moment! What a feeling! Carol spread her thighs wide to take Alex. She submitted to her younger sister and it was the most natural feeling in the world. She didn’t care whether or not she gushed this hard. Rather, she cared about about getting fucked hard and making her body gush with excitement.  
  
Oh, it was so fucking good. It was better than the best, and Carol was better than all the rest. Better at fucking her, better at doing pretty much everything to her. The horniness spread over her body and made her just rush across the room in never ending excitement.  
  
“Fuck!” Carol moaned the deeper Alex went into her.  
  
She drilled Carol in more ways than one. Carol furiously ate Lucy out and that was how Alex had rewarded her. She clenched and released her pussy several times around the probing organ. Taking a good hard fucking, just how it should be. Just how it was always meant to be.  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Lucy moaned when Alex rose up to her.  
  
“Get back to work.”  
  
Alex positioned herself, now with ass extended up into the air. She made sure Carol was able to see, every time she looked up for a second, her own bouncing ass.  
  
The next naughty chapter of this ride was Alex detaching a small part of her suit and shoving it deep inside of her asshole. She closed her mind and breathed in pleasure. Alex rammed deep into her ass and rolled her cheeks back and forth. Another moan followed the faster she fucked her own ass. She clenched and released herself from the pumping cock deep inside of her ass.  
  
“YES!” Alex yelled at the top of her lungs. “Oh, work that tongue! Work that little tongue, you sexy bitch!”  
  
Lucy repeatedly danced her tongue deeper and deeper inside. The juices flowed through Alex and plastered Lucy on the face. The fact Alex fucked her own ass not even a few inches above her line of sight, well that made Lucy hot.  
  
And also reminded her that pussy was juicing hard above her face as well. Plastering her with splatter after splatter of hot juices. She closed her eyes and enjoyed what proved to be a hell of a great ride. The tongue kept dancing against her and made her just moan.  
  
“Work it!” Alex yelled in a hot tone.  
  
Lucy worked it, worked it very good. Worked it so good that it was hot. And it was getting Alex flowing. Alex turned onto her and was reminded about how Carol was being fucked.  
  
Carol Danvers shifted on the bed. She enjoyed this long distance banging as much as the next person. However, what she really wanted was Alex up close. Not that this did not get Carol’s juices flowing more than the same. Every nerve ending in her body registered pleasure as Alex got into the deepest depths, fucking Alex more completely than ever inside.  
  
Finally, Carol, Lucy, and Alex all came in ultimate harmony. The three women sank down from the pleasure. Alex pulled both herself and her two tentacles away from Lucy and Carol. She broke out into a soft smile and extended a hand to Lucy to help her up.  
  
“So?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“How would you like to make a Carol sandwich?”  
  
Lucy almost could have given an inner fangirl squeal at the very thought. They touched hands and a small piece of the suit transferred to Lucy.  
  
“You’re going to do what Lucy wants,” Alex said. “And if Lucy wants to fuck your ass, you’re going to let her.”  
  
Carol immediately sat bolt up right. The two put their hands all over her body. They spent the most time exploring the curves of her amazing body. Carol broke out into a soft sigh, feeling her body being worked over, pleasured very nicely from the two lovely women.  
  
They moved into her chest and started to suck her flesh, the ripe and lovely tits entered their mouth. Carol threw her head back and broke out into cries. Lucy and Alex took turns kissing her and then they buried themselves into their chest. Their hands moved over Carol’s back.  
  
Alex’s finger slipped deep into Carol’s asshole, as if to tease her. Tease her of events that were to come and she was going to get fucked so hard, that it would hurt. But, perhaps not, because Carol got off on the touch. Having her sister shove one naughty finger in her asshole.  
  
Kisses followed to suck her neck. Both of the girls mocked her. Alex and Lucy stroked her body from all angles. Touching all points and making Carol hot and heavy with passion. She knew her girls were going to come close.  
  
“Now that you brought it up, I’m going to have to do it,” Lucy said.  
  
A coy smile came across Lucy’s face. She went behind Carol and forced the woman on her hands and knees. Seeing her hero laid out like this brought a tingle to Lucy’s smile and between her legs as well. Lucy doved down, with a very soft kiss to Carol’s nether regions. She started to lick, lick good and hard, nice and fast, making Carol just shift closer than before.  
  
“Yes!” Carol moaned. “Put that tongue right here.”  
  
Lucy put the tongue somewhere else, licking Carol’s ass. The suit formed her object of insertion. A throbbing cock which only stiffened at the promise of going into Carol’s back entrance. The puckered hole snapped into position, with Lucy dragging herself into Carol’s firm, tight rectum.  
  
With ease, Lucy pushed herself into Carol. Her strong thighs bouncing up down on Lucy’s and allowing her insertion. It was a good feeling to say the very ease. Lucy clutched Carol’s globes and gave them a very heavy squeeze. She tugged on the nipples.  
  
Alex watched the beautiful sight of her sister getting fucked in the ass. That made her pussy itch for something. Alex allowed the suit to pleasure her before diving in. Smothering the front end of Carol’s body, pressing her own chest against Carol’s. And their tongues against each other. Alex worked her tongue deep into Carol’s mouth and made her break out into a pleasurable moan.  
  
Suddenly, Lucy dipped her fingers down between Carol’s smoldering hot thighs. Taking her, like it was always meant to be. Fingering her wet hole until the point where Carol bucked her hips up and down. Alex joined her, and the two fingered Carol, burying their digits inside of her warm and wet pussy. Their bodies twisted, turned, moaned.  
  
Then, Lucy pulled away to make room for Alex to climb on top of Carol and to spread her thighs. The two lovely ladies made a Carol sandwich, smashing their bodies together in a passionate movement. They groped the flesh, groped each other’s bodies. Made one and other just break down in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck me!” Carol yelled.  
  
Two cocks, one in each hole, was driving Carol insane. Their bodies rocked back and forth against each other. With Lucy going in deep to Carol’s bowels and Alex finding a path between Carol’s legs. Their bodies sized up, with growing and building friction hitting them.  
  
“I want...I need!”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Alex said. “We know exactly what you need.”  
  
The sweet submission of her sister caused Alex to drip hotter and harder then ever before. She needed Carol, needed her to succumb. Her sweet, tight walls closed around Alex and released her a couple more times. Alex dragged her nails down the flat part of Carol’s tongue and made her jump up, yelping in pleasure.  
  
“I know exactly what you need, my lovely sister,” Alex said. “You’re nothing but a slut, who wants women to plunge your holes?”  
  
Carol tried to protest, not wanting to lose face in front of a girl who looked up to her. However, Lucy’s breasts distracted her and pushed against her back.  
  
“She is true,” Lucy said.  
  
Lucy entertained herself with the vision of making her own older sister a slave like Alex did to Carol. The thought interesed her, but whether or not Lucy could pull it off was another matter entirely. She thrust deep into Carol and allowed her warm ass muscles to squeeze her.  
  
Carol’s soft moans of content combined with Alex’s soft cries caused a tingle to erupt through Lucy’s body. Their hands moved in harmony, touching and groping Carol all over. Carol was almost drooling and this was a pretty damn good look on her all things considered.  
  
She got a rough pounding, holes being shoved full of cock and making Carol just gush, gush all over.  
  
“Who do you belong to?” Alex asked her in a low, seductive voice.  
  
“You!” Carol yelled.  
  
“Because, I’m the only one who can ever make you feel this good?” Alex asked.  
  
Despite being a proud woman and not wanting to submit, Carol could not deny this to be true. She took Alex’s cock with pride, enjoying her sister’s rough pushes inside of her. Their skin slapped together on a constant and never ending loop. Alex knew how to touch her on the insides and all the outside as well.  
  
All of the hot spots, Alex committed to memory and could hit blindfolded. The heat rose from Carols body. Alex pushed in deeper as did Lucy. Both of these lovely women took both Carol’s holes and made the Green Lantern Corps member just break down into lustful moans.  
  
“YES!” Carol yelled. “Oh, fuck me good!”  
  
They fucked her good, very good, from both directions, in both holes. They were ramming her hard from both angles, slamming into her body from behind.  
  
Alex was about ready to lose it. Carol’s body squirming in such a way coupled with Lucy taking her in the ass just made this exciting. Made a buzz appear from between Alex’s legs when buried deep inside of her older sister. The juices flowed and combined with Carol’s.  
  
Then, Lucy’s body sized up and she came just as hard and just as fast as well. Her nipples kept brushing against Carol’s back, the immense heat beginning to get to her. She held on for a hell of a joy ride, pumping her juices as fast and as furiously into Carol from behind as humanly possible.  
  
They came, all three of them, cumming hard. Lucy and Alex let Carol go and allowed her to fall on the bed.  
  
Seconds passed and Alex pulled Lucy over. Both to claim the piece of the symbiote and to claim her. They gave Carol moments to catch her breath.  
  
Alex grinned as she impaled a very willing Lucy down on her suit’s extension. Lucy cried out in pleasure as the dance escalated and where it stopped, no one was for certain.  
 **To Be Continued on 12/17/2018.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lena Luthor sat in the midst of the Oscorp Board Meeting bored out of her skull. The necessity of these things meant that Lena would have to suck it up and bare what she was doing. But, damn if her mind was not elsewhere and not on the date she had with a lovely younger reporter later in on the evening.  
  
Bad form for someone of her stature to keep checking the time as well. Lena, however, was sorely tempted to do so. The minutes grinded by and the words done by this board director as he brought her up to speed, they just bored into her skull in the least engaging manner possible.  
  
Lena knew he was a knowledgeable enough man on the ins and outs of the OsCorp West Coast Facility. It’s just his way of conveying information left a whole lot to be desire. As in, it was not at all engaging. Then again, most of the Board Members seemed to be tired old men and women, who only were in it for the investment opportunities. As long as OsCorp remained steady, as long as they got paid, they were fine.  
  
Mercifully, as Lena figured, he was wrapping this meeting up to a conclusion and not a moment too soon.  
  
“Projections are steady, although there is a caveat. Recent event have caused OsCorp to suffer great losses in property damage. While we are making as much on the overhead, we are losing. The only solution that this board can see as a necessity is to start laying off the low level employees.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Lena did not want to engineer any layoffs for the next six months. The man raised his eyebrow at her. Lena felt like the Board treated her like a disobedient child, but she pressed on depsite herself.  
  
“No,” Lena repeated. “I’m not laying off anyone. There are other areas which we can cut. Namely, Norman Osborn’s obsessive Oz formula project. His attempts to replicate a super soldier serum that was long since lost to time have done nothing but cause harm to this company. And caused several of the people who work on the project to die or disappear under mysterious circumstances.”  
  
The members of the Board of Directors shifted very carefully in their seats. Lena knew she could strike while the iron was hot and she hoped to get in while the getting was good.  
  
“My opinion is to scrap it and now,” Lena said. “Along with Osborn’s other questionable projects. Unless he’s selling these weapons on the black market or to covert government agencies, I have not been able to find any profit in the OsCorp books. And despite our differences, I think you can all agree that it’s very bad for business.”  
  
“The Oz formula could make us money if it could get perfected,” one of the board directors offered.  
  
“If it was going to get perfected, it would have done so by now,” Lena said. “And what do you have for your legacy? Spiders? Many of them dead after a power surge.”  
  
“We have reason to believe that the vigilante known as Spider-Girl…..”  
  
“I don’t think you can prove that, “Lena said. “And are you going to suggest that OsCorp somehow acquire to Spider-Girl and license her image?”  
  
“Well, it wouldn’t be the worst idea,” one of the board members said. “If she had acquired her powers through OsCorp property, it would be vital that we would get to cash into it.”  
  
Lena could not stop herself from offering a disgusted sigh. They were either too dense or too used to the people running this company being frustrated by their bullshit to really notice at all. That just about summed up Lena’s interaction with the Board of Directors in a nutshell.  
  
She almost wished she had not made that vow to not let anyone go. Because the highest paid contracts were with management at this company. The only problem was that Lena did not have a sufficient amount of information to fire them.  
  
“Do you have any other information that I might need to know?” Lena asked. “Actually, there’s one question. Where is Donald Menken?”  
  
“That’s….”  
  
A sound of a scream from outside interrupted this statement. Lena threw herself on the ground instantly which seemed like a foolish maneuver until an exploding pumpkin bomb shattered the window.  
  
A sadistic individual goblin looking individual dressed in purple showed up. Menacing as all hell, he leered at the members of the OsCorp board of Directors.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“You may call me the Green Goblin.”  
  
He grabbed one of the Board Members and snapped his neck like it was nothing. Two other Board Members rushed towards the door. The Green Goblin shot green energy at them.  
  
Lena rose up to her feet just in time to see the Green Goblin ruthlessly murder every single last member of the OsCorp Board of Directors. The last one had his head smashed into a fishtank.  
  
Then the Green Goblin turned his attention to Lena who already pulled a gun on him. The Green Goblin grabbed her arm and disarmed her.  
  
“Now, there’s no need for that, Ms. Luthor,” The Green Goblin said. “If anything, I did you a favor killing those bores. They think they know how to run a company. If anything, I made your job a lot easier.”  
  
The Green Goblin cackled and Lena struggled. The Goblin pulled her up and put his hand underneath her chin. He squeezed down on her and Lena’s entire body goes limp, dangling from the Green Goblin’s hand.  
  
“My dear, we’re going for a little ride.”  
  
The Green Goblin blew open several windows and left glass on the corpses of the OsCorp Board of Directors. He flew out, just in time to get a line of webbing against his glider and then Spider-Girl flew out of the other direction.  
  
“What are you?”  
  
Lena slipped from the Green Goblin’s grip and started to freefall down to the pavements before. Spider-Girl moved to catch her descending body, only there was no need for her to do so, because Supergirl flew in and saved the day, preventing Lena from splattering into the pavement.  
X-X-X  
Despite losing his hostage, the Green Goblin did not sound too preturbed at all. Spider-Girl knocked him off of the glider. The Green Goblin flipped over and landed on the rooftop. Two pumpkin bombs hurled at Spider-Girl. She dodged them before doing a zip-line attack down and cracking the Green Goblin in the chest. The Goblin staggered back a half of an inch and looked on with a very obvious grin.  
  
“Oh, you have those powers from OZ don’t you?” The Green Goblin asked. “You naughty girl, stealing OsCorp technology like that. Maybe I should spank you?”  
  
Spider-Girl never felt so very revolved in her entire life. The Green Goblin hurled two spiral pumpkin bombs at his adversary. She dodged the attack and came down with a huge kick to the top of the head. The Goblin caught her kick and whipped her around to throw her into a chimney which caused bricks to fly everywhere.  
  
“Ruined my plan!” Green Goblin yelled as he leapt on the Glider. “Have some of this, you meddlesome insect!”  
  
Three rockets bombarded the room Spider-Girl was standing on. Thankfully, Supergirl saved her before she could fall to her doom. The Green Goblin hovered over her and Supergirl sent heat vision at his glider. The Goblin performed a death defying move in mid-air that only someone completely insane could pull off.  
  
“Oh, you brought a playmate!” The Green Goblin said. “Well, guess what Supergirl? Two can play that game!”  
  
The doors of a building blew up. A large hulking figure who appeared to be made of metal showed up and blasted a beam of Kryptonite energy at Kara. Kara blocked the attack, but found herself wavering. Her heart beat faster underneath her chest.  
  
“Supergirl I’ve been built to destroy you,” he said. “Call me Metallo because I’m the ultimate enemy that you’ll ever place.”  
  
The Goblin dove bomb Spider-Girl and sent her flying. He threw his bombs dow on the ground. Spider-Girl webbed onto the glider. The Glider released a pulse of energy which knocked Spider-Girl down .She grumbled, flipping over several times. Her body deflated from the impact the very second she hit the ground.  
  
“Ugh, not ready for this,” Spider-Girl said.  
  
Supergirl was not doing too much better. In fact, she faltered the very second Metallo jumped in the air towards her. The Kryptonite beam from  his eyes narrowly missed hitting her. Supergirl collapsed onto the ground and drew a ragged and harsh breath. She could barely hold it together, no matter how hard she tried. And she tried pretty hard all things considered.  
  
Spider-Girl did a forward roll and landed next to Supergirl.  
  
“Why don’t we switch dance partners?” Spider-Girl asked.  
  
Supergirl thought that was a good idea. She flew up to engage the Green Goblin and sent his bomb exploding before he can throw it with a good dose of heat vision. A second bomb exploded in his hand and burned the Green Goblin’s arm. He howled in misery.  
  
Metallo stopped when facing off against Spider-Girl.  
  
“Let’s dance,” Spider-Girl told him.  
  
Metallo slammed his hand down onto the ground and Spider-Girl avoided being plastered by her enemy. He swung two more punches, each of them more dangerous than the last. She webbed onto him and yanked the piece of Kryptonite. A second shot knocked him out.  
  
Supergirl flew at full force like a ballistic missile and knocked the Green Goblin and his glider into the water at an insane force. It hit with a splash.  
  
She rose up just in time to avoid and explosion. Supergirl moved in to extend her cape and stop a tidal wave from bombarding the mainland.  
  
After disposing of the Kryptonite, Spider-Girl dragged a tied up Metallo.  
  
“I called the DEO,” Supergirl said after returning. “They’d be very interested to see if there’s weapons.”  
  
“What did you do with Luthor?” Gwen asked.  
  
“I dropped her off at the Police Station,” Kara said. “Maggie saw her, she’ll be fine.”  
X-X-X  
It turns out, Lena insisted on returning to her Penthouse, with the National City Police Department accompaning her back. Maggie lead the charge, with Alex, who had stopped by to go on a date with Maggie, tagging along. There was something extremely odd going on here. None of them could put their finger on exactly what.  
  
“So, do you see this as insane that he killed the entire board and didn’t touch her?” Alex asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Maggie said. “But he did intend to abduct her for some reason. Before Spider-Girl and Supergirl came in.”  
  
Multiple murders and some kind of Green Goblin. Maggie longed for the good old days where the criminals were a lot less colorful and a lot more normal.  
  
“Ms. Luthor I would like to ask you a couple of questions,” Maggie said.  
  
Lena remained calm under the face of fire. Despite being shaken just a tiny bit on the inside, she nodded.  
  
“Go ahead, Detective,” Lena told her with a small motion of her hand.  
  
“Are there people who would want to do you any harm?” Maggie asked.  
  
“There were people who did not want the OsCorp deal to go through for one reason or another,” Lena said. “I don’t want to name names because it’s just hearsay and I don’t have any prooof.”  
  
“Menken,” Alex muttered so only Maggie could hear her.  
  
“But, it could very well be someone who wasn’t upset at you at all, wouldn’t it be?” Maggie asked.  
  
“You mean someone who wanted revenge on Lex and just used me as a means given they couldn’t reach him in prison?” Lena asked. “If that’s the case and you want suspects, we should start making a list. Between Lex and my father, we’d be here all night though.”  
  
“What about your mother?” Alex asked.  
  
“I’m sorry, but if you want to speak to me further, I’m going to have to ask that you do so through my attorney,” Lena said.  
  
The fact she grew so calm and distant after her mother was brought up interested Alex. However, legally she could not go down that path of investigation just yet, and she had other problems. She got the call from the DEO that they apprehended something called Metallo and given that it was a Supergirl destroyig weapon, Alex needed to be right in the middle of this.  
  
And speaking of her sister, Kara turned up in the blue. The guards moved to block her.  
  
Lena noticed them and cleared her throat.  
  
“Let her in...all of you let her in,” the guard said.  
  
“I’m pretty sure she won’t harm a fly,” Maggie said.  
  
And personally, Maggie thought that if Lena needed protection, she could do far worse than Supergirl. Although the National City Police Department should guard them outside tonight, just in case.  
  
“So, what are you doing here?” Lena asked.  
  
“I heard what happened and I rushed over to see if you were okay,” Kara said.  
  
“I seem to have made quite the impression on you, then,” Lena responded.  
  
“A little bit,” Kara offered seconds later.  
  
“Dinner’s off, but you can stay here and eat something if you’d like,” Lena said.  
  
“Oh, I’d like that,” Kara said.  
  
Maggie cleared her throat.  
  
“You may stay here if you want,” Maggie said. “And Ms. Luthor, if you would like to call your attorney, I would like to discuss this with both of you in the morning.”  
  
“I will do that,” Lena replied.  
  
The police hovered around and Kara moved towards Alex who got a message.  
  
“Gwen, Indigo, and Astra already are taking a look at Metallo at the DEO,” Alex said.  
  
“And the Goblin?” Kara asked.  
  
“No body,” Alex said grimly.  
  
Both sisters knew that no body meant no death. He was still at large.  
  
“I’m going to help them,” Alex said. “Stay here with Lena.”  
  
“Intend to,” Kara said.  
  
The sisters part ways and Lena watched them with a strange look on her face. She got enough to know that something was going on, although she was not sure what.  
 **To Be Continued on 12/21/2018.**


	28. Chapter 28

**There's an important message about how my stories will be posted in the future on my blog. Check it out:https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2018/12/new-chapter-posting-method-coming-in.html**  
 **  
** **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Alex could not help and get a case of the shudders when looking over the individual the DEO had captured. Despite the fact that he was completely harmless and not a pain at all thanks to the power source being eliminated, Alex could not help but ask questions. One of those questions was a Kryptonite powered super weapon being developed in the first place. There were a lot of unsettling questions.  
  
Among the group who examined Metallo was Indigo. Alex knew she would have an answer and Indigo was not one to skimp on the details when she gave her one. Her smile breaks out when she leans a little bit closer to Alex.  
  
“There’s two things you need to know.”  
  
Alex listend attentively and when she proved she was more than all ears, Indigo pressed on.  
  
“The alloy is made out of one of the strongest metals on Earth, although not strong enough to stop Supergirl and Spider-Girl,” Indigo said. “My guess is that they will do whatever it takes to fine tune the process before going in and trying again.”  
  
Alex figured about as much.  
  
“And this piece of Green Kryptonite is not ntaurally occurring,” Indigo added.  
  
“So, they’ve fine-tuned the process that they used to make Red Kryptonite into Green Kryptonite,” Alex said. “Which means that someone who worked on that project is working on this one.”  
  
“My thoughts precisely,” Indigo agreed.  
  
This raised a lot of questions that Alex did not know the answers to. Did she want to know the answers? That remained to be seen. Regardless, Alex could not think on the matter for too long because a call on her phone diverted Alex’s attention to another matter entirely.  
  
“Oracle?” Alex asked.  
  
“I’ve got a name to the face,” Oracle said.  
  
Alex knew that Barbara would be good enough to get the information, down and dirty as it would be.  
  
“Spill,” Alex responded.  
  
“His name is John Corben. He is a terrorist, a mercenary, and all around lowlife. Whoever hired him decided that he would be better off as this Kryptonite powered cyborg. I couldn’t say whether or not he was a willingly volunteer. But, his rapsheet is extensive enough to point to the fact that he was not entirely tricked into doing these things.”  
  
In a flash, Barbara sent over Alex the information. Alex whistled when looking over it. He was bad news, bad news to say the very least. She knew they would have to get Corben up and running if they wanted to ask him any more questions.  
  
The problem, as Alex saw it, was without the Kryptonite heart, it would have been a tad bit difficult to get him up and running. Perhaps there’s another way.  
  
“I’m working on a way to access his memory,” Indigo said. “I believe it can be done. The problem is that his memory is only as good as what he had been told.”  
  
Alex just offered a half-hearted grin. If Corben  had been strictly need to know and his group did not tell him much, then accessing his memory would not really be the most efficient thing in the world.

* * *

  
“I’m glad that you’re here because I would have gone completely insane if you weren’t.”  
  
Lena Luthor meant this statement one hundred percent of the way. She would be a fool as well to say that the danger had passed. The Green Goblin, the last thing anyone saw of him, went crashing into the water.  
  
She and Kara hung out in a saferoom. No windows, one door guarded by National City’s finest. A secret exit lingered behind a bookshelf, but it was well blocked and could only be accessed by a DNA scan from Lena. She personally made sure of that. Although she would not be telling anyone about the DNA scanner unless it was an absolute emergency and Lena did not think they reached that particular point.  
  
“It’s not a problem,” Kara said. “At least they brought us take out.”  
  
“Thankfully,” Lena said. “I would have much rather gone out on a night on the town, but...this works out well. At least the person I wanted to spend tonight with is here.”  
  
Lena placed a hand on Kara’s thigh absent mindedly. She removed it, just giving Kara a taste of the feel of her soft palm pressing against her thigh. Lena shifted ever so slightly in position.  
  
“But, unfortunately, as much as I enjoy you being here, Supergirl isn’t,” Lena commented.  
  
“Oh?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yes,” Lena agreed with a soft smile playing on the corner of her lips. “She did save me. We wouldn’t be here having this conversation. I didn’t know what to make her of her, but she has done some good for this city. And she should be appreciated more. She might be a bit raw around the edges, but we are. We all have our mistakes that we learn from.”  
  
Kara answered with a nod. That was true on both sides of her life.  
  
“Still,” Lena said. “It’s a shame that I might not get a chance to properly thank her.”  
  
“How would you thank her?”  
  
Lena put her plant on the table and looked at Kara with a smile.  
  
“Well, first, I would do something like this.”  
  
Without any warning or hesitation, Lena leaned over and planted a huge, passionate kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara’s eyes widened from what Lena was doing to her. She could do little else other than kiss Lena back and it was a hell of a passionate kiss as well. Lena’s tongue demanded entry into Kara’s mouth.  
  
The two lovely ladies kissed each other. Neither backed with their passionate movements. Lips met lips, with Kara nibbling hard on Lena’s mouth. She pulled away from her.  
  
Lena lifted her hands up and slid Kara’s glasses off. Kara found herself surprised and a bit intimidated. Especially when Lena took a very long time to study her eyes. Lena broke out into a smile.  
  
“Well, your secret’s out.”  
  
Kara was about ready to break into an excuse. Her tongue clicked back and forth, attempting to stammer. However, she could not do anything other than stare Lena down, who managed to size up Kara like she’s her prey. Kara would not necessarily mind being preyed on by Lena, but this was one of those situations where she felt extremely trapped.  
  
“You have the most beautiful set of blue eyes,” Lena commented. “But, still, how about I show you how I would thank Supergirl...after all, I think that you would be perfect in her role.”  
  
Lena broke out into a half knowing smile and leaned towards Kara to give her a kiss again. The slow seduction of Lena rubbing her hands against the back of Kara’s neck when kissing her reared its ugly head. No matter how many times she had been kissed, it had been a very intense feeling. Lena worked her tongue inside of Kara’s mouth and down her throat. Kara could do nothing else other than submit to Lena’s tender affections. Her aggressive and passionate tongue worked its way, working down Kara’s mouth and rolled circles into it.  
  
“Yes, I would have kissed her something like this,” Lena said.  
  
Lena pulled Kara up to a standing position and wrapped her arms around the woman. The warm feeling of Lena’s chest against her back and her hands against her front made Kara just shiver. Lena hit all of her buttons, touching Kara in every conceivable way. Making her squirm from the touches.  
  
“I would slowly undress her like I am you.”  
  
Lena worked open the buttons of Kara’s blouse. Her kisses continued and distracted Kara from what was going on. She could do little more than quiver, her knees getting weak. Lena knew exactly what she was doing. The blouse slid off, leaving Kara in nothing other than her red bra.  
  
Her chest bounced out of it and Lena ignored that part of Kara for now. She traced a pattern down to Kara’s belly button and grabbed her skirt to yank it down.  
  
“After I got her in her underwear, I would get her on my desk.”  
  
Lena pushed Kara onto her desk. Kara allowed Lena to push her there. Lena just smiled and straddled Kara’s hips. She kissed Kara one more time and then prepared to worship her body. Lena practically devoured Kara’s form with kisses and got her breathing deeply.  
  
She knew exactly how to make this work and knew exactly how to make Kara nice and wet. Kara’s hips jerked up.  
  
“Then, I would reveal the treasure I know she’s hiding,” Lena said. “Her nice tight pussy. I bet it tastes as good as yours will.”  
  
Lena peals Kara’s underwear off of her to reveal her evident arousal. Puffy lips stick up and Lena pushed her finger in to pleasure Kara some more. Those sounds Kara makes causes Lena, despite being fully dressed, to get excited. She leaned down and kissed Kara’s slit. Kara moaned out loud, begging for more contact.  
  
She allowed it, Lena went down on Kara and slurped her pussy. Her tongue repeatedly edged in, making Kara shift her hips up and down. She bit down on her lip, a solid moan coming out of her. No matter how many times Lena went into her, the taste was just as thrill as the first time.  
  
Lena ate Kara out. Savoring her pussy like it was kind of gorment meal. Her hands trailed down Kara’s soft, silky thighs and made her just moan in pleasure. She got the juices flowing and pulled up out of her.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to neglect these,” Lena said.  
  
She undid Kara’s bra and now she liad completely bare and vunerable. Lena covered Kara’s chest with her clenching palms and kissed her hard one more time. Kara began to anticipate and crave Lena’s kiss. Opening her mouth so Lena could use it as it pleased. Her tongue instantly sprang up to entangle with Lena’s.  
  
The business suit Lena wore got hot.  
  
“And then I would tell her to strip my clothes off,” Lena said. “Kara!”  
  
She snapped out of the dazed confusion she felt after the last orgasm. Lena wanted to be stripped bare and Kara would be with there to her. She unwrapped Lena like an anticipated Christmas gift. First came the blouse, then came her skirt.  
  
“May I leave the stockings?” Kara asked.  
  
“Of course,” Lena said with a smile. “They’ll look good when my legs are wrapped around your waist. When I fuck that tight little pussy of yours.”  
  
Kara took her time removing Lena’s undergarments, ensuring to make this the most exotic thing ever. Se deepened the kiss on Lena, sucking her mouth.  
  
The minute she had Lena stripped of everything, but her sheer black stockings. Kara gazed at Lena’s body. Her dark hair framed her beautiful face like an exotic curtain. Her extremely seductive lips puckered out, begging to be kissed. Her elegant neck, beautifual pale body, large breasts, toned tummy, succulent ass, long legs, and tight pussy, Lena Luthor was as beautiful as can be. She was alluring and seductive and Kara felt herself melting like butter just at looking at her new lover’s body.  
  
“Come here, Supergirl,” Lena purred. “I’m not done thanking you yet...now that we’re on more even terms.”  
  
She leaned closer to Kara and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was even more passionate when stacked up against all of the other ones. Kara felt a tingle in her stomach from what Lena was doing to her. And Lena could do a whole lot to her. She was down on the desk, on her back.  
  
Lena stood up on her desk and without any warning, crouched down on Kara’s face. The only thing Kara could do to breath was to open her mouth and the only thing she could do to open her mouth was to suck the woman’s wet pussy. Kara held her fingers against Lena’s ass and pushed it down.  
  
The speed Kara’s tongue darted into her amazed Lena. She cupped her chest when riding Kara’s face. That tongue could prove to be useful in the future. It was most certainly getting Lena off and causing sweat to just splash down her body.  
  
A little bit of a roller coaster ride followed with Lena rising and falling, slapping her succulent thighs all over the face of her young lover. The gorgeous woman kept eating her out.  
  
“I would like to give my pussy to Supergirl,” Lena said. “To have her eat out. Oh, the thought of having a Superheroine between my thighs, worshipping me, it’s getting me so hot! Wouldn’t it get you hot?”  
  
Kara was not going to deny it was getting her hot. Lena’s scent was making her insane with lust. She kept dancing her tongue a little bit deeper inside of her. Hitting all of the right points that needed to be hit. Kara squeezed Lena’s ass which she did not mind, in fact she encouraged.  
  
The warm spewing of juices hit Kara’s mouth perfectly. She lapped them up, tongue repeatedly slapping against her. Lena fed her constantly, a never ending sprewing of juices.  
  
Lena closed her eyes and the warm fluttering feeling passed through her body. She knew Kara was more than adept of eating pussy like it was no one’s business. She hoped to have more excuses to get Kara between her legs.  
  
Right now though, Lena had another idea.  
  
“And then, I want to pleasure Supergirl a little bit more,” Lena said. “Because she deserves it after such a bang-up job of eating me out.”  
  
Lena rolled Kara over onto her desk. Like a hungry lioness, Lena stalked her prey. Licking her lips with a smile, she closed the gap between her and Kara, kissing her.  
  
“And I can taste how good of a job she did,” Lena whispered excitedly in Kara’s ear. “She’s really amazing….I have to have her, you know...taste her a little bit.”  
  
The thought of being eaten out by Lena excited Kara more than anyone could realize. Her legs sprung apart just wide enough for Lena to take her tour down Kara’s body. She most certainly took her time. Kara anticipated every contact of their bodies as a result.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Kara craved Lena’s touch. It would be a stretch to says he was addicted to it, but there were far worse things to crave. Especially when Lena’s tongue went down south and began to eat Kara out.  
  
Lena was in there, deep inside of Kara’s pussy. Intense when she ate her out. She moved in, going closer and closer to bringing Kara to her orgasm.  
  
Then she stopped, pulled out, and left Kara on the desk. The growl of frustration made her a smile.  
  
“I would edge Supergirl close to her finish a couple of times,” Lena said. “Three, maybe four...it would make the inevetiable explosion taste good.”  
  
Lena kicked herself for not having any toys in her safe room. Oversight on her part, but Lena would have to make do with what she was born with. And she had a wicked tongue which could be put to good use. Especially the use of eating out this sweet Kryptonian pussy.  
  
Kara shifted up and down on the desk, moaning when Lena went down on her. She preyed to Rao that Lena would let her finish this time. She could not withstand this for much longer. The slow and very intense torment that Lena was giving Kara when tracing her tongue around her pussy lips.  
  
Then once again, Lena pulled away with a very wicked smile. Kara almost hit the desk.  
  
She was sweating profusely. On a chance, Kara looked up and saw the red solar lamps pouring down over her head. Lena smiled and leaned in before eating out Kara a second time.  
  
The soft sounds that she made got Lena going even more. The Luthor heiress fingered herself when licking out the sweet pussy beneath her. Kara shifted herself on and off the desk, moaning as loud as humanly possible. She knew that Kara was going to get close and cum hard.  
  
Time will tell whether or not Lena would allow Kara to cum. Maybe, just maybe, she was going to feel charitable enough to do so. She took her time and made Kara silently beg for what was happening. Made her scream, and come close to creaming ehrself.  
  
This time, this time, Lena rode Kara through the entire ride and made her orgasm. Right all over Lena’s face. It was about as hot and intense as one would imagine. Lena finished going down on her.  
  
Kara sighed when her body felt a rush. She never felt so mortal when underneath Lena’s tongue. Lena controlled her destiny and made Kara just break out into a soft sigh of pleasure.  
  
Lena came up from her and damn did she look beautiful with the juices coating every inch of her face. A soft smile followed with Lena pressing her hand down onto Kara’s chest and making her sit up.  
  
“And then I would pull her onto my lap.”  
  
Lena pulled Kara up onto her lap. She felt Lena’s hot pussy against hers. Their lips met together with a slick makeout session. Lena tightened her hand around Kara and she moaned, lustfully. The closer Lena got, the better this felt. And the better this felt, the mroe Kara wanted to be fucked.  
  
“And then and only then, I would fuck her,” Lena called out with a soft smile. “How about it?”  
  
Their pussies scissored together. There’s no question about it, Lena really knew how to pleasure a woman. She moved in and worshipped Kara’s chest. She squeezed her ripe melons, grown thanks to exposure from the Red Kryptonite. She repeatedly moaned, breathing in and out. Lena let her hands do the talking and kept cupping Kara’s delicious breasts. Squeezing them and making her scream out i pleasure.  
  
“You’re mine,” Lena told her.  
  
“Yes,” Kara breathed. “May I return the favor?”  
  
“Of course,” Lena said. “It would be a shame if you didn’t.”  
  
Kara was happy Lena gave her succulent breasts for Kara to suck on. The Girl of Steel made the most, eagerly taking Lena’s breasts, like a nursing babe. Lena petted the top of her head and this only caused tingles to go down her. Their hips rolled together, with Lena stronger and more in control with the yellow solar energy drained out of Kara.  
  
Lena could do anything that she wanted to Kara, use her holes in any way, and Kara would not be physically able to fight her off. Not that Kara was able to fight Lena off anyway. She submitted to this goddess and wanted to worship her in every way.  
  
It was good, so good, and Kara looked up from Lena.  
  
“Let me cum,” Kara pleaded.  
  
“All in due time.”  
  
Having Kara’s arousal in the palm of her hand aroused Lena as well. She grabbed onto Kara’s ass and palmed it. The sweet flesh bouncing her hand and Lena wished she had a strap on.  
  
“It’s a pity I don’t have a strap on,” Lena said. “Otherwise I would bend you over this desk and fuck you hard. And then, if you’re lucky, I would take you up the ass while fingering your pussy.”  
  
Lena slid a finger into Kara’s ass and she almost lost it. The grinding, the touching, the kissing, Kara’s entire body succumbed to everything Lena did to her. She was panting as heavy as possible. Her body felt as if it had run a very extensive marathon and Lena was working her at every angle.  
  
“I enjoy watching my Supergirl squirm,” she said. “Don’t you enjoy cumming for me?”  
  
“YES!” Kara yelled.  
  
She enjoyed it so much, words cannot describe. Lena rewarded her with another mind-rattling orgasm. Their pussies ground together with Lena thrusting up and down. Kara pushed against her, their heat emitting from each other.  
  
“Finger me to completion,” Lena ordered.  
  
Kara was only quick to obey. She jammed a finger into Lena and worked her pussy, hoping to get more of the tasty juices out. Lena arched back, her chest heaving out. Her hair in disarray and a smile on her face. Kara wanted to bring more of these great feelings to her new lover, so she fingered Lena extensively, working deeper inside of her.  
  
It only was a matter of time before Lena broke on the tip of Kara’s finger. She had been stunned and almost collapsed on the desk.  
  
Kara withdrew her finger and licked it clean. She savored Lena’s taste and Lena just smiled.  
  
They would go any further, but a cell phone rang.  
  
“Answer that,” Lena said. “It could be important.”  
  
Kara was quickly answer. Lena grabbed her hips and leaned closer towards her pussy. But stopped short at eating her out as Kara leaned forward.  
  
“Kara?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Kara said.  
  
“I’ve got information for you,” Alex said. “I’m on my way.”  
  
“Good!”  
  
Kara’s hitch pitch voice was because Lena blew on her clit. She could see the smile of mischief on the face of the Luthor Heiress and she doubted it was more than the beginning.  
  
“See you in a half of an  hour.”  
  
“My sister will be here in a half of an hour.”  
  
“Good,” Lena said. “That’s good to make you cum again...if I let you.”  
  
A single finger slipped into Kara’s ass once more and Lena’s tongue drove deep into her pussy. Kara lost all sense of herself with Lena eating her out.  
  
She realized that the police outside of the door, Maggie included, could hear her moans. But, Kara cared very little.  
 **To Be Continued on 12/28/2018.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
** The doors of the Penthouse opened and Alex slipped inside. Maggie went out to greet her.  
  
“So, any luck?” Maggie asked.  
  
Alex responded by shaking her head. One could sense the extremely grim feeling and an extreme feeling of despair coming from Alex Danvers. Maggie could sympathize.  
  
“We found out that Metallo is a terrorist that someone upgraded,” Alex informed her. “Corben is is name. But, other than that, there’s no solid leads. Nothing on my end. I don’t know if there’s anything else on your end.”  
  
A second passed before Maggie shook her head. No, there was absolutely nothing on her end as well. Frustrated really was not the word for what she was feeling right now, but she undrestood that was how these things went. Things were a lot simpler before all of these weird and colored costumed criminals and these alien criminals showed up. Then again, for Maggie, it might as well have been a lifetime ago.  
  
“So, is Kara still here?”  
  
“Yeah, you could say that,” Maggie offered with a very soft grin. “Lena’s security is more than capable. I’ve stuck around though...maybe we should tell Lena and Kara what we know.”  
  
“That sounds like a capital idea.”  
X-X-X  
The soft sigh comes from Kara as she leans against Lena in satisfication in the aftermath. Lena stroked the hair of her lover and that did more than send a few tingles down Kara’s body. Lena leaned in and planted a couple of warm, passionate kisses down the side of Kara’s neck.  
  
“I hope you’re really ready to go again,” Lena said. “Even with your...reduced energy.”  
  
“You’ll give me a reason.”  
  
Lena cupped the smooth flesh on Kara’s stomach and smiled. She would give her plenty of reasons to keep going, again and again, as she kept putting Kara through the paces. She would keep going, until she could not go anymore. Then whe would move in for the kill.  
  
The knock on the door caused Lena’s plans the shift a little bit. She pressed a finger against Kara’s entrance and she sighed in response.  
  
“Lena. It’s Detective Sawyer and Agent Danvers. Do you think that we can come in for a second?”  
  
Lena retracted her finger from Kara and smiled.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kara raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lena made sure to unlock the door and allow Alex and Maggie entrance inside.  
  
“So, what’s up?” Lena asked.  
  
Alex and Maggie acted as if the state of undress of both of these women were the most casual thing in the world. To be perfectly honest, they would have been surprised if this did not happen.  
  
“The name of Metallo is Corben,” Alex said. “We don’t know who is behind it. Someone’s been finding a way to create Green Kryptonite out of thin air.”  
  
Kara broke out into a heavy sigh. Lena turned to her and put an arm around her lover before looking up towards Alex.  
  
“Any word on the Green Goblin at all?” Lena asked.  
  
“We couldn’t recover him after he went in the water,” Alex said. “My best guess is that he’s still out there.”  
  
Lena just grimly nodded. She figured just about as much. As long as the Green Goblin remained a present threat, nothing was sacred at all for any of them.  
  
“You’ve worked hard on the investigation,” Lena said. “I would like to thank you for your work. If that’s….”  
  
Alex stepped closer towards Lena and looked her in the eye.  
  
“You’ve been having some fun with my sister,” Alex said.  
  
“Well, she was all for it,” Lena said. “Weren’t you, love?”  
  
“Yeah, it was great,” Kara said.  
  
“Better than me?” Alex asked.  
  
Lena raised an eyebrow. She had been very intrigued for a number of reasons at this particular line of questioning. For one, it seemed a bit unfair to say, but perhaps they could have a conversation. Alex decided to turn her attention to Lena, a soft grin on her face. She moved closer, and then when the two women moved close, they kissed.  
  
To be honest, it was not what Lena expected. Her first indication was to push away. The moment she had her hands on Alex’s jaw, she tightened the grip and deepened the kiss. Lena Luthor had been sucked into this world, a world where she had to do this. She had to kiss the woman in front of her.  
  
“And now, I feel left out,” Maggie said.  
  
Kara turned her attention to the Detective with a slight smile.  
  
“I can fix that.”  
  
She dove in and kissed Maggie, almost putting her into the wall. Despite her super powers being gone thanks to the red solar energy, there was an intense energy in Kara that could not be denied. It ended with her removing Maggie’s clothing one article at a time. The soft, and skilled hands of the lovely woman rolled over Kara’s body.  
  
Maggie enjoyed Kara’s touch as well. The taste of an unfamiliar woman on the lips of her girlfriend’s sister brought a warm buzz to Maggie’s insides. She was beginning to drip wet, something that was helped by the fact that Kara’s hand quickly found it’s way between her legs.  
  
Two swift maneuvers happened next. The first was a very soft and prominent squeeze of her pussy. Then Kara shoved her fingers deep inside of Maggie’s dripping slit. Maggie closed her eyes, rearing back, and heaving her chest back. Kara  leaned in and did her damage as well.  
  
Lena tried to gain some level of control. Alex was fighting her on the control however. This was gonig to be interesting, when two women who liked to be on top.  
  
They settled for entering a steamy makeout session, with Alex’s legs wrapping around her. Lena could not quite figure out exactly how Alex got into such a level of undress. Something slimy creeping up the side of her arm brought certain warm thoughts to Lena’s mind however.  
  
The suit, of course, the one that OsCorp had been studying, or a least a version. Lena did not have much time to think about it before Alex lowered her head down onto Lena’s chest and started to suck her breasts.  
  
Alex wanted all of this woman. She could tell how Kara succumbed to the Luthor woman’s charms very easily. She was extremely beautiful and Alex found herself slowly, but surely growing addicted to that beauty. She ran her fingers all over Lena’s chest. She moaned loudly from Alex’s squeezes of her chest.  
  
The delicious DEO agent peered from the valley between her chest and gave Lena a sultry smile. Lena looked down into her eyes, encouraging her, almost daring her to take this next move.  
  
Alex took the next move, buried her face into Lena’s chest and began to suck her breasts. Lena closed her eyes and lifted her crotch up so Alex can brush against it. Every now and then, some kind of strand slipped between Lena’s legs.  
  
In a blink of an eye Kara bent Maggie over the desk and ate her out. Maggie closed her eyes and closed her hands around the desk. The reminder of how efficient Kara’s super tongue was at eating someone out brought warmth feelings of lust. She was so good that her toes practically curled.  
  
“Keep that up, baby, don’t stop,” Maggie breathed in pleasure.  
  
That was really good to be eaten out by such a willing girl. Kara pulled away and left Maggie hanging. She mounted Maggie from behind and ground up against her body. Against her pussy, her ass, groping Maggie’s breasts, everything was good. Maggie closed her eyes.  
  
The sounds of Alex and Lena getting into it made Kara want to rail Maggie. She did bemoan, as Lena did, the lack of sex toys in the room. She was going to have to be creative about it. Kara spun Maggie around so they faced each other and drove the Detective’s face into her breasts. Maggie almost gasped in surprise and for air, before Kara had her sucking her warm chest like it was a relief from above.  
  
Then Maggie stroked Kara’s warm slit. She repeatedly and endlessly rubbed Kara and made her break out into a very soft moan. Kara was throwing her hips up beyond the point where this was feeling good. She broke out, biting down onto her lips with a smile.  
  
“You’re going to drive me nuts,” Kara told her. “Make me cum. It will feel so good.”  
  
Maggie dropped to her knees and worshipped the Girl of Steel in another way.  
  
Lena closed her eyes and felt something large and hard sliding into her body. The capabilities of the suit were beyond anything she could have ever dreamed of. She looked into Alex’s eyes, who broke out into a smile. Alex grabbed Lena’s hips and speared her down onto her. Lena was going for a hell of a ride now, bouncing up and down on her.  
  
“You enjoy this?” Alex asked.  
  
“As if there’s any doubt.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
The hands stretched out and placed on Lena’s tits to squeeze them. Hands from the suit, rather, with Alex’s real hands grabbing two firm handfuls of ass. The Luthor Woman’s pleasure became very obvious as Alex made her ride, ride her hard. A slap to Lena’s ass and her juices started to flow out.  
  
Alex ground up inside of her. Her pussy was really tight, and Alex thought she could loosen that up a little bit. The friction only increased when the two of them met together. Lena was breathing very deeply.  
  
“I don’t understand this.”  
  
“You’re in control,” Alex said. “Were in control...and now I’m in control. And now, you’re going to cum.”  
  
Those words rang very true upon the rush spreading through Lena’s body and the ensuing orgasm. Every single inch of her rang with pleasure. She bounced up and down, smacking down onto Alex.  
  
And Kara rocked her hips into Maggie’s face.  
  
“You really are getting deep into the investigation, Detective,” Kara told her with a smile.  
  
Maggie swirled her tongue in deep, sucking Kara’s wet pussy up of all of its juices. She drank from Kara, the honey fueling Maggie’s lust and her aggressions with this. She could understand that this was going to be very good.  
  
The sounds of Lena screaming behind her made Kara wish she had eyes in the back of her head. If she turned herself and Maggie ever so slightly, she would be able to get a pretty good look of what was going on now. Kara pumped her hips at it, and got a full view of everything.  
  
No matter how many times a woman impaled herself on one of these suit extensions, Alex never got tired of it. Just like she never got tired of watching her sister have sex with someone. Alex knew though, deep down in her confident mind, she was the one who made Kara feel the best.  
  
Plus competition was very good. That was the present and prevailing thought that went through Alex’s mind when her orgasm crept up. She held back to get Lena to her climax before pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Maggie closed her eyes and realized that Kara slapped a pair of handcuffs on her.  
  
“That’s not a regulation use,” Maggie said firmly.  
  
“I know,” Kara said before fingering Maggie into a stupor.  
  
Damn it, she knew how to push all of the buttons and make her so hot. Kara slid into the captive Maggie and made her body buzz. Her finger moved with all of the efficiently of a vibrator.  
  
Lena and Alex finished behind Kara or was about ready to finish. She made sure to ride out Maggie before getting a closer look. She tasted Maggie’s juices while furiously rubbing herself to the movements of Alex and Lena.  
  
So good, so hot, so warm, Lena felt everything. Alex cupped her tits and sucked them, nice and fast. She did not care how this was happening, not by a long shot. The only thing that mattered was that she was cumming.  
  
“Come here, Kara.”  
  
Lena closed her eyes and knew that there was going to be something. Alex worked in her with the efficiency of a piston, stretching her out on all levels. Juices just spilled into Lena, the second she clamped down.  
  
“Eat her out,” Alex ordered.  
  
The two sisters laid Lena out on the desk. She realized that a part of the suit was now on her and binding her hands and feet to the desk. Not that it mattered, but being tied up made Lena just wet. She tried to say something. A slimy tendril wrapped around her mouth. It tasted sweet, dripping of the juices of many women.  
  
Kara’s hot breath hit her clit and made Lena almost want to pass out. She shifted her hips a little bit off of the desk and opened her hole up for Kara to slide down in, tongue first. The beautiful blonde reporter licked the excessive amount of juices from Lena’s honey box.  
  
Muffled moans always sounded hotter for some reason that Kara could not quite put her finger on. Alex added to this little game by feeling Kara up and slipping a finger down her back until she reached Kara’s asshole. Kara wondered if  Alex was going to take the taboo plunge.  
  
“I’m going to remind you who that pussy belongs to,” Alex said. “You’ve been a bad girl, fucking around behind the back of your older sister...time for me to punish you.”  
  
Alex spanked Kara several times. She felt every spank and every spank turned her on. Wet juices sprewed from Kara’s hot opening the more Alex slapped her on the ass.  
  
“Naughty, naughty, girl,” Alex said. “Now I’m going to have to plug this leaky hole.”  
  
Kara whined from Alex’s teasing. She was getting so hot. Alex made sure to direct her head between Lena’s legs to lick her out.  
  
Watching one sister tease the other really made Lena hot and bothered. Kara’s tongue working it’s magic doubled that very good feeling. Lena closed her eyes and her hands around the back of Kara’s head. Lightly, very lightly, pushing her hips up to the point where they were almost in Kara’s face.  
  
“Yes,” Lena said. “You know how to work that little tongue.”  
  
The next thing she knew, Kara moaned deep into her pussy. For Alex reared back and slammed herself deep into Kara’s warm gushing hole. Filling her up completely with multiple swift thrusts. Burying into her body, with her hips moving with increased fury.  
  
The further Alex pushed into her, the more her body reacted. The more her pussy gushed, dripped and just whined, begging for attention. Begging to be bent over from this position and fucked extremely hard. Alex knew all of the hot spots and all of the spots to make Kara moan.  
  
Then, the next unbearable motion happened, with dozens of whine hot fingers rubbing down every single inch of her body. Alex thrusted deeper inside of her, touching Kara all over. While Lena fed Kara her sweet pussy, Alex fucked inside of her hard, stretching out her warm pussy all the way.  
  
Maggie watched this spectacle. It turned her on so much. The only problem was her hands. And she could not quite reach the handcuff key to get herself out of this position. Kara purposely placed it on a shelf out of her reach.  
  
A groan came from Maggie when she tried to shift herself. Trying to rub her thighs together to get any sort of relief. Unfortunately for her, said relief would not be coming very easy. Maggie breathed in and breathed out a couple of times, her pussy lips aching for something, anything. She could not do anything else, other than breath very hard.  
  
Suddenly, Maggie experienced something rub up her body. The reach of Alex’s capabilities made Maggie just break out into a wide smile. She rubbed herself down between Maggie’s legs and gave her somewhat of a relief. Maggie spread her legs wide and far to take Alex.  
  
A second tendril came out and shoved deep into Maggie’s mouth. She deep throated it, getting a good taste of Alex’s warm juices from it. The first one lifted Maggie off of the ground and split in half. Tools of penetration inserted itself into Maggie’s pussy and ass. Adding the proper amount of lubrication.  
  
Alex performed a one woman gang bang on Maggie from all away across the saferoom. To say this was a feat would be putting things very mindly.  
  
The middle Danvers sister buried herself deep inside of Kara’s pussy and Maggie’s pussy and ass. The gag in Lena’s mouth expanded and worked down her throat as well. Making Lena suck on a large cock which was just attached to her mouth. It was so many layers of pleasure.  
  
Alex focused the main barrage of her attention and thrusts on Kara. She could fuck Kara all day long and twice on the weekend. She kept throwing her hips over and over against Kara, burying more thrusts inside of her. She moaned, intensely hot from what she was doing.  
  
Those very soft and potent moans followed. From Lena, from Maggie, from Kara, and Alex exerted her domination by ramming her sister nice and hard.  
  
Kara’s dazed mind only geared towards one thing. Sex and lots of it. And lots if it meant enjoying Alex as she plugged her holes.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll cum soon,” Alex said. “Such a wet girl. You’re so naughty, I can just fuck you all day long. How would you like that?  
  
It turned out Kara liked that very much. She liked that a whole lot. She liked Alex’s constant exploration of every crevice of her, burying inside of her body. Getting her off.  
  
Not that Kara was not having her share of the getting people off. She slurped Lena and the moans coming from her, despite having a cock rammed down her throat, made Kara tingle. Made her crush against the symbiote which thrusted deep inside of her.  
  
“Mmmmppph!”  
  
Muffled sounds shouted out of Lena. The only thing she was capable of really at this point in time. Her pussy was being licked repeatedly by her new favorite girl. Kara was born to eat pussy, born to nestle her pretty face between the legs of other women.  
  
She really wished she could cheer Kara on. Kara was pushed forward for a second so she could grab Lena’s chest and squeeze it. This brief, and fleeting contact was more than enough to stir Lena’s hot emotions something fierce. She came back between Lena’s legs and ate her out like it was no one’s business. Ate her out like there was no tommorrow.  
  
Lena let out her orgasm with a constant flood spewing into Kara’s mouth.  
  
Maggie threw her head back from halfway across the room. There were times where Alex was just too much. She was mroe than a handful and had all of Maggie’s holes on lock. The pleasure she got was completely from Alex. Maggie could not do anything to push back if she wanted to.  
  
The handcuff detective trashed and moaned as the tentacles swelled inside of her body. They spurted their delicious juices and made Maggie just hotter than ever. She could not resist what Alex was doing. She did not want to move closer.  
  
Getting fucked good from all away across the room got her juices flowing more than anything else. Maggie entered an intense state of lust the deeper Alex plugged her holes. She reached a state of sexual euphoria that very few could at this point in time.  
  
Alex was getting hot and bothered for numerous reasons. Namely all of the holes she entered in spread her focus in too many delicious directions. She tried to focus on the one in front of her. Kara’s pussy, which opened and shut, demanded all the attention. All of Alex’s focus.  
  
“Cum for me again, sis,” Alex said. “Show your big sister how much of a good girls you can be.”  
  
She came and hard. Alex was not about to lose focus on Kara. Despite having two other women demanding her attention. She could feel them cum or hear it in the sense of Lena. The bound and gagged Luthor heiress resembled a sex starved woman when she came.  
  
Alex brought her thrusts deeper inside of Kara. She edged her baby sister just a little bit closer until cumming alongside of her. And it was very delightful.  
  
Kara almost thought she burned out that time. She could feel the burn with her energy depleted thanks to the lamps. Yet, determination was a very strong super power and she pushed on, persisted even further along the way.  
  
Lena collapsed underneath Kara and Kara drank up her juices one more time. One fact could not be disputed by anyone. Lena Luthor turned into Kara’s new addiction, and that addiction fueled her lust.  
  
Maggie came one more time and it was beyond anything she ever felt. She jerked her hips repeatedly to meet Alex when she thrusted as deep inside of her as humanly possible. Maggie’s mouth hung open and she could feel the end coming, coming soon.  
  
She dropped down, with Alex pulling herself away from Kara and Lena. Alex stalked Maggie from across the room and she could not resist her.  
  
“While those two recover,” Alex whispered in her ear.  
  
Maggie was helped up to her feet, legs wobbling ever so slightly. Alex moved in, grabbing her ass, and kissed her hard.  
  
They would see what other fun they could get up to after this long day. And figure out their next move if something broke.  
**To Be Continued on 12/31/2018.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty.**  
****

* * *

The hallowed halls of the mysterious Cadmus Labs featured a number of alien specimens lining the wall. Some lived, some not, but all were acquired through the research Cadmus done. Multiple weapons lined the wall on all ends as well. They would serve the group well on their potential attempts to stop the alien menace from taking over the world.  
  
A small armory and a devoted group of disciples were one thing. The people running Cadmus wanted more however. One particular figure stood, submerged in the shadows. A group of four or five other people leaned in towards her. One of them finally broke the very poignant silence which occurred amongst the group.  
  
“The Goblin’s gone off the deep end.”  
  
This particular declaration was met with murmurs from the entire group. Yes, that was extremely true for a number of reasons. The woman in response responds with a nod.  
  
“Yes, he may have. But we don’t need Osborn or his alter ego anymore. We have what we want. Namely the OsCorp formula. And the moment we replicate it, we will have the soldiers we need to take down the alien menace once and for all.”  
  
For one moment, everyone grew silent. That much was true, for a number of reasons.  
  
“But, we will hunt him down and we will eliminate Osborn.”  
  
The matter of finding where he was was another matter. After the attack on the OsCorp Board of Directors, Norman went underneath the radar. No one could be certain as to what happened, only that something happened.  
  
“We will keep searching. Knowing his past, he will surface once more. And when he does, we’ll have him.”  
X-X-X  
“So, you wanted to see me, why?”  
  
Alex knew that Astra would not call her to this location without a good reason. The Kryptonian General nodded.  
  
“We have not been able to find the enemy because they have acquired some high-level cloaking technology which made them practically undetectable towards any scan,” Astra said.  
  
Alex responded with a whistle for a second. She was afraid of something like that. The problem was they needed to find these people and for good reason. If they created the likes of Metallo, who knew what else they could dream up. Alex did not even want to think about what those psychos could do.  
  
Especially given the fact they captured, cut open, and studied the various alien species who had made Earth their home. This turned Alex’s stomach. Some of them had no known criminal records, they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
“Please tell me you have a plan,” Alex said.  
  
Astra just flashed her a smile. It was obvious she had some kind of plan for many reasons. Alex could potentially put her mind at ease.  
  
“Well, yes,” Astra responded. “Indigo has been recalibrating the scanners as we speak. We’ll find whoever they are.”  
  
A knock on the door occurred and Astra opened it up. Eliza Danvers entered the room and Alex had been as surprised as anyone to see her mother there.  
  
“Mom?” Alex asked.  
  
“I heard about what happened with Metallo and I couldn’t help...I couldn’t help...this is the kind of thing you deal with everyday, isn’t it?” Eliza asked.  
  
“Unfortunately,” Alex said. “Wait, you knew about….”  
  
“Yes, and...I was mad at first,” Eliza said. “But, I understand the need to keep secrets. You don’t realize how hard it was keeping Kara’s powers under wraps for so long. Especially given what a free spirit your sister is.”  
  
Eliza turned her attention to the other woman in the room.  
  
“You must be Eliza,” Astra said. “I’m Astra In-Ze, Kara’s aunt. I was….unfortunately incarcerated due to some bad choices. But after paying my debt, I made sure to seek out my niece. And I’m pleased to see the type of woman that she had become. I’m sure that’s a reflection on you and your late husband.”  
  
“Yes, we’ve done the very best that we could,” Eliza offered.  
  
A soft smile flickered over Astra’s face when leaning towards Eliza. Her stroking hand moved into position and Eliza had been surprised, but not entirely. After the foursome with her daughters a few days ago, nothing surprised her in any way whatsoever.  
  
“It would be rude if I didn’t take this opportunity to thank the woman who watched over my niece,” Astra said.  
  
Any attempts to tell Astra it was no trouble at all looking after Kara faded when the woman kissed her. It felt so much like Kara, and yet different at the same time. Eliza practically melted into the lips of Astra, who sucked on Eliza’s lower lip and made her just shudder in pleasure.  
  
The two lovely ladies performed an all out tongue assault, with Astra’s tongue rotating repeatedly into Eliza’s mouth. Eliza grabbed the back of the head of the dark-haired woman and kissed them.  
  
Alex took a look at the scanner. They had some time to kill so she positioned herself behind her mother and kissed her on the back of the neck.  
  
Eliza almost forgot about the presence of her daughter. A severe folly given the fact that Alex’s lovely hands went to work and made Eliza’s entire body tingle. She stroked the flesh, and sucked on the back of Eliza’s neck. Her entire body rocked back, with Alex stroking Eliza all over.  
  
“Mmm,” Alex breathed in her mother’s ear.  
  
Astra unravels Eliza’s clothes with a little help from Alex. The mature woman sits in her, looking in pretty good shape in a lacy blue bra and a pair of blue panties which cling to her skin. Astra works her hand down Eliza’s body.  
  
“It seems unfair that….”  
  
Alex helped Astra out of her suit and the General stood in a very elegant set of lingerie. This look blew Eliza away and woudl blow anyone else away who happened to gaze upon this alluring sight.  
  
A cot had been pulled out and extended slightly. Astra mounted Eliza and kissed her. Alex decided to climb on top of her mother’s face and then position her wet pussy.  
  
Eliza, on pure primal and wild instinct, started licking Alex’s pussy. The sweet honey taste coming out of it addicted Eliza. She inhaled the scent and went completely nuts when going down on her daughter.  
  
Astra worshipped Eliza’s body. Each kiss wrapped in prime seduction the closer she got to the area between Eliza’s legs. They spread apart and Astra leaned down, to plant a hungry kiss to the loins. Eliza bucked her hips up, far and fast for Astra. Astra rotated her tongue around the surface and made Eliza just break out into a soft moan, along slightly muffled.  
  
She knew her way around a woman’s pussy, did Astra, and she was adept at learning all of those hot spots which drove a woman completely wild. She traced a finger down between Eliza’s thigh and then dove down into her.  
  
Eliza had been stunned beyond belief. This was not what she expected today. However, this new confident version of her daughter, she began to learn to throw away all past expectations. Only to join in for the ride and join in for what Alex was doing for her.  
  
Alex squirted juices for Eliza to lap up. The mature woman took them into her mouth, sucking them in deep and hard. She was completely rocked with the endless amount of pleasure. This was insane and this felt so very good, so good that it could not be described by mere words.  
  
After Alex left her, Eliza groaned in frustration. The frustration was not long before Alex moved over and said something to Astra.  
  
Astra switched positions and laid on the cut, her legs spread. Eliza got the hint and moved in to return the favor.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Eliza said.  
  
“It’s where Kara gets it,” Astra said with a smile. “And you know what to do now...don’t you?”  
  
Yes, Eliza did know what to do. She knew this pussy beckoned for her, called for her. Eliza leaned in and started to go to work on Astra. The sexy MILF put her mouth over the pussy of her adopted daughter’s aunt and started to lick her. The slow and subtle licking made her hips just grind up and down, throwing itself into erractic and very sexy motions. Eliza knew exactly what to do with Astra and knew to make her feel good.  
  
“Oh, you make me so hot, Mommy,” Alex said in a little girl voice. “I could just eat you all up.”  
  
And that’s what Alex did, driving her tongue deep into Eliza’s pussy. She was not subtle at all, sucking the juices out of Eliza’s snatch. She pulled back only to roll her hands all over those succulent thighs belonging to her gorgeous mother. Then going back in for another taste.  
  
The addiction Alex had to the pussy juices of other women did not stop to her mother. They were all sweet and savory in slightly different ways. The suit reached around to touch Eliza’s clit which brought even more endless waves of pleasure to her.  
  
Alex really knew exactly how to hammer all of these buttons on her women right. She wanted to do more though, so much very more.  
  
She leaned in and kissed her mother’s body. The smoothness and subtle youthfulness of Eliza’s flesh just really came into full view. She could not do anything other than worship this lovely body and make Eliza moan and mewl, squirm and maneuver all over the bed. Alex dove her fingers inside and made her mother just explode into endless waves of pleasure. She panted with lust dancing through her entire body.  
  
Eliza opened her legs far and wide for Alex to take the plunge with her tongue. It was obvious though she wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel all of her daughter.  
  
Of course, Eliza needed to vocalize this with body movements, as she had been too submerged between Astra’s legs to do anything else. Her hips rolled back and forth on a constant basis. Eliza put rubbed her ass repeated against Alex’s crotch, trying to convey what she wanted.  
  
Thankfully, her quick wicked and intelligent daughter got the hint instantly. A huge symbiotic cock grew and touched against Eliza’s pussy.  
  
“Oh, I’d love to fuck you again,” Alex breathed. “All you had to do was as. I love being back in the same place that gave birth to me.”  
  
Alex rubbed the tip of her engorged suit extension against Eliza. Tingles spread through her body with every roll of her hips. Alex leaned in ever so closer, smiling when she pushed against her.  
  
“After all, it’s as they say, there’s no place like home.”  
  
These final words were poignant as could be, the minute Alex drove herself deep into her own mother. Fucking her, because Alex Danvers was a real mother fucker.  
  
This was a perfect way to kill time and Alex could not be happier if she tried. It was a good feeling to be up inside of her mother like this.  
  
Meanwhile, Astra writhed on the bed. Eliza and Alex had similarities with their pussy eating techniques, but at the same time, had been different enough where it made it very alluring to say the least.  
  
“Keep it up.”  
  
Eliza only responded by throwing her tongue deep into Astra. She was completely on autopilot thanks to what Alex did to her. Who knew? It would be Eliza’s own daughter who would snap her sexual draught and made her feel behind good. Alex thrust deeper inside of her, repeatedly causing her to clench and release. It was as hot as could be, hotter than hell, the repeated thrusts inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Alex moaned. “Cum for me, mother. Cum for your daughter. This is so naughty, I love it.”  
  
No arguments there, as Eliza clamped her walls down and made sure Alex was deep inside of her. Then, the floodgates opened and Eliza came, came extremely hard. Came extremely hard and extremely fast all over Alex’s pistoning cock.  
  
Alex rode her mother all the way through this latestorgasm and could feel very good. Beyond good in fact. The way her mother moved when she came was stunning. It made Alex edge ever so closer to the climatic point. Her body heated up for the next several minutes.  
  
She took  a deep breath and paused to allow Eliza to recover. She collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Despite her mother being in pretty good shape, Alex remembered she was still a mortal woman and still needed time to recharge.  
  
Astra’s eyes snapped open when Eliza left her. She quickly turned less frustrated when Alex wrapped those tendrils around her and pulled Astra onto her lap. Astra broke out into a very soft sigh. Those naughty little extensions rubbed Astra’s body and started to pull at her nipples to make her just break out into a pleasurable scream.  
  
Alex looked Astra right in the eye. Staring down this amazing woman made things so hot to say the very least. Alex nearly came undone when edging ever so closer into Astra and almost burying herself inside. Alex pushed down all the way and moaned when rubbing against Astra’s opening hole.  
  
“You want me inside?” Alex asked.  
  
Two hands grabbed Alex by the jaw and forcefully kissed her. The steamy makeout session got the motors of both women running. Astra rotated her hips against Alex and wanted the woman inside of her. She did everything in her mouth to make sure Alex was driven so mad by lust.  
  
From kissing Alex aggressively, to sucking the woman’s neck, to fondling hre bouncing breasts. Astra was all over this and made Alex horny as hell and ready to fuck. And she was going to fuck Astra alright. Grabbing onto that sweet ass edged Astra’s warm gushing pussy onto Alex’s cock.  
  
The two joined together, with Alex stretching to fill Astra completely up. The tentacles pulled Astra in and squeezed the parts of her body. The ones where Alex could not reach with her hands. Every crevice of Astra’s bouncing frame ended up receiving such burning pleasure.  
  
Her body rose up and dropped down onto the thighs of this woman. Repeatedly and endlessly receiving a heavy pounding. Astra rode Alex, their bodies becoming a tangled mess of sweaty lust. They were all over each other, going at it.  
  
This visual stirred Eliza out of her sex stupor. She watched the aunt her adopted daughter ride Alex and it was insane to watch. Insane because it was turning on Eliza so very much. She wanted to rub herself raw at the sight of Astra riding Alex into the bed.  
  
Then, Alex switched positions, and shoved Astra onto her back. She pulled out only to torment Astra all over. Each of those hot spots received a lick, a suck, a grab, a caress, pretty much everything one could think about at a time like this. Astra squirmed back and forth on the bed, repeatedly moaning from what Alex was doing to her.  
  
“I need you inside me,” Astra said.  
  
“Patience,” Alex said with a smile. “You’ll get everything you that you need all too soon.”  
  
Alex stroked between Astra’s legs and made her just break out into a very pleasurable moan. Those fingers dipped  in and out of Astra and repeatedly rocked her body something fierce. Astra squirmed, moaned, and thrashed all over the cot. She would have thrown sheets around if they had been present.  
  
“Mom, you want to come here?” Alex asked. “I want to show you something.”  
  
Eliza thought her daughter showed plenty. However, she humored Alex. Alex leaned in and kissed her mother. Their hands interlocked together and a small piece of the suit crawled up Eliza’s arm. Eliza shuddered the second the piece of the suit.  
  
“It’s a temporary bond,” Alex offered. “Do you want Astra’s pussy or would you prefer to take her ass?”  
  
“What?” Eliza asked in confusion. She did not know quite what to make of this.  
  
“How about you fuck her mouth while I take her from behind?” Alex asked.  
  
Astra had been propped up by Alex like a doll, a sex doll. One that was made to get fucked and fondled. Which was what both mother and daughter were doing. They worshipped Astra’s perfect body. Their fingers danced in harmony with each other.  
  
The rush of pleasure staved off when Alex pulled away. She positioned Astra so Eliza could dictate where she went. Eliza closed her eyes and as if on cue, a large throbbing dildo appeared. The faux penis made Eliza tingle. She experimented with toys in college, but this was something entirely different.  
  
She rubbed the cock experimentally against Astra’s open mouth. The drool forming around the head sent another further tingle down Eliza’s body. Her hips pushed up to push further into the opening mouth of Astra.  
  
“Face-fuck it is.”  
  
Eliza just smiled and drove deep into Astra’s mouth. She leaned in to take the full push. It made Eliza tingle and made her feel so naughty. Especially given the suit massaged her insides while she took Astra’s perfect mouth. Repeatedly driving into the woman with several thrusts of her hips.  
  
“Yes,” Alex said. “This is turning me on so much. You don’t even know. Your little girl is a kinky slut.”  
  
There were no words for that. Alex’s suit moved over to squeeze the horny government agent’s breasts and then massage her clit. It put white hot fire in her. She stretched in and then positioned herself right at Astra’s opening gates. Once again, Alex plunged into her sister’s aunt’s pussy.  
  
Astra closed her eyes. The double penetration action, of being drilled in the mouth and her vagina made her extremely hot and horny to say the very least. Alex put her hands on Astra’s ass and cupped the lovely flesh before driving down a little bit deeper. Back and forth her hips moved, practically pistoning as fast as they could go.  
  
Astra choked on Eliza’s tool in an attempt to vocalize her desire and lust. The state of Astra’s body spoke for itself however. The depths which Alex would go to make her feel, it made Astra feel grateful that she had such a generous and extremely giving lover, who would go to any lengths to make her feel this very good.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Those moans continued to get louder and more prominent the faster both mother and daughter double-teamed Astra. This was getting so very hot, none of them had the slightest idea.  
  
Alex tingled in pleasure. This was a great experience to share with her mother. Fun for the entire family and Alex smiled, wondering if this trial of sexual discovery made her twisted. Maybe just a little, but everyone had their tastes in the bedroom. Alex just found her kink, spitroasting Astra along with her mother.  
  
“How many times do you think I can make her cum?” Alex asked.  
  
“Loads, I hope,” Eliza said throwing her head back.  
  
She could feel herself warm up. The orgasm was almost here, and she could not wait to feet Astra. Astra’s intense actions brought Eliza closer and closer to the edge. Those fingers clutched against Eliza’s ass and pulled her in completely. Eliza loved having her ass played with during sex.  
  
“Closer, honey,” Eliza said. “Alex, I really want to feel her moan.”  
  
“You got it, Mom.”  
  
Alex pushed deeper into Astra. Her entire body rocked against each other. The extension expanded to almost break Astra’s pussy in half. The yellow solar radiation woudl heal her, so Alex felt no shame in ramming Astra as hard as possible. She worked in and out until Astra came.  
  
And Astra came. Then her mother came, almost falling forward onto the bed. Then Alex, while riding out Astra’s orgasm, lust it and started to spill into Astra. She rode on and sent her warm juices, absorbed in the suit, directly into Astra. The General’s insides shifted into a splattered mess.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and loved how the suit toyed with her body. It never ceased to get old, and neither did being deep into the pussy of any beautiful woman did as well. Alex thrusted as far into Astra before pulling back.  
  
The phone on the bedside table rang and Alex picked it up. She motioned Eliza to come over and Eliza did. The juice covered rod entered Eliza’s mouth.  
  
Alex answered the phone while getting oral sex from her mother.  
  
“Hello,” Alex said in an out of breath voice.  
  
“Lena and I have been doing some research,” Kara said.  
  
“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Alex asked.  
  
“Actually, we were doing research,” Kara protested. “And not like the kind you seem to be doing now.”  
  
“Running a scan...killing some time,” Alex panted as her mother worked her efficiently. “What did you find?”  
  
“The group that’s behind this, they’re called Cadmus,” Kara said. “And they’ve been using Lex’s old network to stay ahead. And you know how paranoid he was.”  
  
Alex heard the stories. Her scan finished just as Eliza edged her closer.  
  
Everything had been put into perspective now. Despite feeling so good, Alex had to put the threesome on hold for now because there was work to be done.  
**To Be Continued on 1/4/2019.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**   
****

* * *

From the shadows, the Green Goblin observed the area with a thick smile on his face. They thought that they would hunt him. But on the contrary, they, Cadmus, they would be the hunted. And they should learn one simple lesson very painfully. One should not hunt what they could not kill.  
  
A trio of Cadmus soldiers moved from around the corner. They were mercenaries, formerly of the United States government. Now they worked for the highest bidder because there were too many restrictions. The United States government did not feed their savagery or their interests like Cadmus did.  
  
They were sitting ducks for the Green Goblin’s attack. Goblin made sure there were no surprises coming from the shadows before swooping down. They all jumped up and pointed their weapons at the Green Goblin.  
  
“Stay right where you are!” one of the mercenaries yelled.  
  
“Oh, are you going to shoot me?” The Green Goblin asked. “You know that’s not going to end well. For you!”  
  
The Green Goblin sent a beam of green energy at his adversary and send him flying backwards down onto the ground. A few seconds passed before the Green Goblin turned to the other two.  
  
“So, would you like to try your luck? Are any of you feeling lucky tonight?”  
  
One of the soldiers jammed something into his arm and his eyes glowed green. The Green Goblin laughed at the expression on the soldiers face as the chemical enhanced and changed him and not for the better either.  
  
“Lillian’s not one to take it across the face,” Green Goblin said. “Or take one for the team.”  
  
The mercenary jumped high into the air. The second mercenary, also hopped up on the Osborn Formula, jumped up as well. Both of them landed on either side of the Goblin Glider. They snarled and reached to grab the Green Goblin. Who just sighed as if bored by the entire situation.  
  
“She’s not going to subject herself to these dirty little chemicals,” The Green Goblin responded. “Mostly because she doesn’t understand the consequences of them.”  
  
A blast of electricity knocked the two super-powered mercenaries off of the glider. One of them smashed into the rocks with a very sickening velocity. The Green Goblin swooped down and pulled up his adversary before hurling him halfway across the field. He landed hard, bones crunching underneath from a solid impact.  
  
“And she doesn’t understand exactly what the consequences are. But, I’ll enlighten her on that. Trust me on that one!”  
  
The Green Goblin slammed hard into the chest of one of his adversaries and sent him flying into the window. The sounds of crashing glass and broken bones were like music to his ears.  
  
“Hold it right there.”  
  
Spider-Girl and Supergirl turned up to face the Green Goblin.  
  
“Well, this is an inconvenience,” Green Goblin said. “As hard as it would be to believe this….I’m not here to fight you. At least not today.”  
  
Spider-Girl web zipped up to the glider and Supergirl grabbed the Green Goblin from behind.  
  
“You’re not going to get away this time!” Supergirl warned him.  
  
“Oh, is that so, girl scout?” Green Goblin asked. “Well, I came prepared.”  
  
He stabbed her with a Kryptonite Knife concealed in the sleeve. Kara felt zooy and almost fell off of the glider. Spider-Girl caught her before she smashed to the ground.  
  
The Green Goblin bobbed his head for a long minute. Then he grew serious and pressed a button.  
  
The factory blew sky high. This Cadmus Facility, albeit one of the smaller ones, ceased to exist the moment the Green Goblin pulled the trigger. He disappeared into the darkness, with a pleased expression on his face.  
  
“Yes!” The Green Goblin yelled.  
  
“Are you okay?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara said. “He just knicked me.”  
  
They looked up in the smoke and the fire. The two heroines swooped into the facility on the hunt for civilians and they were fully aware that the Green Goblin disappeared and left pretty much no trace of his presence behind. They had to go right back to square one.  
X-X-X  
Lena could barely keep the smile off of her face. Cadmus would have been a thorn in her side. Indigo sat beside her and she was good at helping her navigate the various landmines that Cadmus had left behind. Astra and her troops were on the ground, going to location after location.  
  
Her office was the perfect point to coordinate this operations because of how fortified it was. Especially after the Green Goblin’s ambush about a day ago. Lena put in some new upgrades to the security to make sure her enemy did not attack him.  
  
“Supergirl?” Lena asked.  
  
“We sighted the Green Goblin,” Kara said. “And he was attacking Cadmus mercenaries...and he blew up one of their factories.”  
  
Lena would like to say that the Green Goblin doing a small part of their dirty work was not necessarily a bad thing. However, having someone like that out in the wind made her uneasy. Given what she studied from the modified OZ formula which the Green Goblin put himself under. It made him highly unstable, although strong and powerful.  
  
“You and Spider-Girl keep searching,” Lena said. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”  
  
“Copy that.”  
  
Lena stretched herself. She needed to take a short walk after being at here for so long.  
  
“Go do so,” Indigo said. “It might be able to give you a fresh perspective.”  
  
She knew that if Astra found that facility with the anti-Kryptonian weapons, it would really set them up for something. If it was masked by Lex’s network, then they should be able to accomplish something really soon. If it wasn’t, and Lillian had a trump card up her sleeve, Lena did not know what to do.  
  
She almost moved to the door until it slid open and Alex Danvers stepped inside.  
  
“Thank you for your help,” Alex said. “The DEO just hit three facilities. I don’t know how many Cadmus will end up having.”  
  
“Any is too many,” Lena said. “And I wouldn’t put it past the people in charge to start going after humans who they considered to be subversive. Which would mean the both of us and anyone who they consider not fitting in with their agenda.”  
  
Alex swallowed a second later. She hated that point, but Lena had a pretty good point. The two moved a little bit closer and Alex moved to where Indigo was forming a net.  
  
“Astra can target these six facilities easily,” Indigo said. “And based off of the relays I’m going to have her plant there….I can target many more.”  
  
“Great,” Alex said. “If only we can find the Green Goblin.”  
  
Alex personally wanted to ring the Green Goblin’s neck for harming her sister earlier. Vengeance, unfortunately, would have to wait for a short period of time. She stepped back with Lena putting a light hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex almost jumped up from Lena’s touch before relaxing.  
  
“It’s going to be fine,” Lena told her. “We’ll get them. Our resources combined can’t be beat. Not even by her. Not that she doesn’t have a few tricks up her sleeve.”  
  
Alex smiled and agreed. Today had been a very stressful day to say the very least. She decided to take advantage of the situation while the iron was hot and while she had a chance.  
  
Moments later, she leaned into Lena and kissed her. Lena answered her kiss with some hot tongue action of her own with her hands moving freely. Alex found the underside of her skirt.  
  
Turnabout was fairplay. Kara slept with Alex’s girlfriend and since they were sisters that shared everything, it was time for Alex to sleep with Kara’s girlfriend as well.  
  
Alex moved deep behind Lena and pushed her fingers at Lena’s entrance. Lena broke out into a soft sigh the second Alex parted her panties and shoved her fingers into her. Her wet pussy reacted without any prejudice to the depths Alex plunged inside of it.  
  
“Mind if I assist you?”  
  
Indigo rose up to her feet. A smile came across the face of both Alex and Lena.  
  
“I would be insulted if you didn’t.”  
  
Both women said that at the same time. Indigo took that as her hint to move in and pull open the front of Lena’s blouse to reveal her healthy and bountiful bosom. Those hands moved into position, squeezing Lena’s breasts for everything that they were worth.  
  
Her bra came off and bared her breasts. Both Indigo and Alex stood on either side of her, worshipping her body. Lena tried to keep up with their hands and mouths. However, every time they moved in, was a time where she received a fresh blast of lust going through her body. She knew they had her in this position and she knew that they were going to take her so hard.  
  
Her desk had been cleared off by Indigo while Lena and Alex had the intial makeout session. Alex pushed Lena onto the desk and she bolted up with an extremely soft sigh. Alex climbed on top of Lena and pinned her down on the desk. They moved ever so close to each other, about ready to come onto each other. Their loins brushed together and Alex’s lips touched Lena’s with an extremely passionate kiss. They made out on the desk.  
  
Lena enjoyed the lovely lips of Alex and could not do anything other to taste them.  
  
“If you love these lips, then maybe you should pay tribute to another set of lips.”  
  
The suit slowly retracted from Alex’s body. It was like an extremely elaborate striptease with more of her flesh being revealed into the picture. Lena positively drooled at what she saw and could not keep her eyes off of Alex for a second. She popped her lips apart and broke out into a soft sigh.  
  
“Come here, you,” Lena said.  
  
Beckoning Alex forward got Lena what she wanted. Namely a sweet pussy in her face to lick and suck on. The taste was so sweet that Lena thought that she would get addicted to it in a hurry. She explored the folds which fed Lena exactly what she wanted.  
  
Alex closed her eyes at the depths Lena’s tongue drove into her. She had a good amount of flexibility with that tongue, much to Alex’s surprise and also her happiness. Her suit went wild, but at the same time, Alex pulled it under control.  
  
The long game was necessary. And she wanted to have Lena make her cum before giving the alluring dark-haired billionaire any pleasure.  
  
Indigo watched the proceedings with interest. The look on Alex’s face showed that Lena was hard to work, even if her face had been obscured by Alex’s thick thighs. Thick juicy thighs which Indigo found quite tantalizing. The sensory perceptors on her body ramped up to another level. Indigo cupped her chest and broke out into a moan when playing with herself. The friction of hands across breasts and then moving against her crotch ramped things up just a tad.  
  
Far worst ways to spend the time, at least in Indigo’s opinion.  
  
Temptation to go between Lena’s legs and feast upon her faded because Alex did not give that directive. Unless Alex, Kara, or Astra gave Indigo a directive, she was not to do anything. She pushed a finger deep inside of her though and rode out a very intense orgasm which ripped through her body.  
  
Alex positioned herself so Lena can eat her out while her asshole was open. The moment Alex was in the perfection position, she peaked over her shoulder and smiled at Indigo.  
  
“Lick my asshole.”  
  
Indigo almost darted over in excitement. She had to straddle Lena’s hips to do so and the friction caused them to buck up into her core, making Lena just shudder. Regardless, the inside of Alex’s sweet ass called to Indigo. She stretched forward, tongue and all, almost diving into Alex.  
  
Alex threw herself back from Indigo tonguing her ass. Two tongues in two orfrices of her body at the same time. Two of her willing sex pets doing what they can to pleasure her. She shifted and squirmed. Her focus split two different ways.  
  
“Jesus Christ you two,” Alex said. “We should do this more often.”  
  
The pleasure was so good Alex half expected some kind of emergency call which would ruin. Thankfully, no such call came, which brought her somewhat at ease. At least for the moment.  
  
The endless flow of sweet womanly juices went into Lena’s mouth. She lapped up the tasty treat like there was no tomorrow. Lena made a production of how good she thought Alex’s pussy was. Because it was that good. Maybe not as good as Kara’s, but still pretty good.  
  
Still, Lena could bury her face in between the thighs of each of the Danvers sisters. Although, she was one short of completing the set.  
  
Maybe another time. Got o catch them all, right?  
  
She tore the focus away from future sex plans, to the juicy pussy in front of her. The one which drained so much juice onto her face that Lena thought that she just might end up losing it. And losing it she did, her juices just spilled all over the bed.  
  
“That’s enough.”  
  
Alex’s declaration could only be followed by two sighs. Her dripping wet asshole and pussy removed themselves from the tongues of both women. Indigo remained pressed against Lena and daringly rubbed her pussy against Lena’s. The two hot women moved.  
  
“Get up, Indigo.”  
  
Indigo obeyed her mistress.  
  
“Lena, hands and knees.”  
  
Lena looked up at Alex with a challenging expression on her face. Alex just smiled and forcefully turned Lena over. She whipped Lena’s ass with extensions of the suit which made the Luthor woman mewl.  
  
“It’s a lot funner when you listen to me,” Alex said.  
  
“I don’t know,” Lena said, putting a bit of sass into her voice. “I think it’s a lot funner when I don’t listen to you.”  
  
The wiggling of Lena’s pale ass caught Alex off guard for a moment. The marks all over that firm and shapely butt made the heat in Alex’s body almost explode. She put her hands on Lena’s hips and guided herself towards her.  
  
“Indigo, I want you to curb Ms. Luthor’s tongue while I show her who rules her holes,” Indigo said.  
  
“Go for it,” Lena said.  
  
Indigo extended her rod forward and Lena’s wet mouth opened. She looked up at Indigo with challenging eyes, something she very nearly regretted the minute that Indigo shoved her cock down Lena’s throat. Lena almost gagged on the lengthy rod going into her throat.  
  
Lena decided to take this tool with all of the passion and all of the energy one would expect. She was a Luthor after all, and she would do nothing less than the best. She hummed on Indigo. Those thrusting hips connected to her face.  
  
One could not forget that Alex was behind her and parting her pussy lips. Alex put her bare pussy against Lena’s and slowly grew a cock inside of her. Slowly teasing Lena, one inch by one inch. The endless torture hit her hard the second Alex pushed her hips into her.  
  
“That’s perfect,” Alex said. “You were born to be fucked.”  
  
There’s no question about it in Lena’s mind. She clutched onto the edge of Indigo and received a heavy duty pounding for both ends. Sweat poured from the pours of her body. Which was a good thing as far as Lena had been concerned. If you weren’t working hard, you weren’t trying.  
  
And if you weren’t being worked hard, then sex was pretty much nothing. Indigo and Alex plunged into her from both sides, plundering Lena’s tight and sweet holes for everything that they were worth and in the minds of these devious minxes, they were worth a lot.  
  
Alex closed her eyes tight and slammed into Lena as hard as possible. She filled the woman up, on a constant basis. Giving her just enough to stuff her completely full.  
  
“She’s good, isn’t she?”  
  
“Very much so,” Alex said.  
  
It took merely seconds for Indigo to come to the conclusion that Lena’s lips were perfect for the sexual pleasure of orgasn. The way they wrapped around Indigo’s modified phallus and pleasured it bared this out. Her entire body shifted and she could hardly keep her hands off of herself.  
  
Then Alex moved in to help her, massaging Indigo’s breasts and then her ass with the extensions of the suit. Combined with the pleasure Lena emitted from her loins, Indigo was very content, very content indeed. She could not, help and moan against the pleasures.  
  
Lena thought things could not get any better. Two of her three holes being stuffed was perfect. And unfortunately, she was tortured back the fact that either Indigo or Alex had the capabilities to stuff the most taboo of all of her holes. She just choose not to the deeper that she pushed inside of her.  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
That loud sound was music to everyone’s ears. At least it was music to Alex’s ears. She teased Lena’s rear entrance. Almost as if Alex sensed Lena’s desire and was going to just see how much longer they can go here. How much longer and how much more she could rile Lena up before Lena lost her mind.  
  
Judging by the pumping of the sweet juices coming out of Lena, it was a whole lot that she could be riled up. Alex pushed deeper into Lena, slapping her ass hard in response.  
  
“It belongs to me,” Alex said in a low commanding voice. “And maybe someday, if you’ll lucky, I’ll take it. And maybe tonight will be the night.”  
  
It was down to what kind of mood that Alex was in. She did want Lena to thirst to be taken by Alex up the ass. Doing it right away would not send the message that Alex wanted to send. That message being how much Alex owned Lena’s round, perfect ass. And all the ways which she would like to spank it and squeeze it, if she had been given half of the chance. To say this felt good would be the understatement to end all understatements. Perfection came by plundering such a tight and willing asshole.  
  
“You’re getting close, babe,” Alex said. “I can feel you...and you’re going to cum for me.”  
  
It was not suggestion, but it was a matter of simple fact. One that Lena agreed with. She flexed her muscles and kept Alex’s powerful thrusts going forward.  
  
Something had to break and Lena had to cum. She did, hard, flexing her walls against Alex. The juices flowed from her like a dam being busted. The relief of the backup coming out of her made Lena sing with pleasure.  
  
Alex rode Lena all the way through her roller coaster ride. Getting closer with more pushes inside of her, more slaps down onto her tight ass.  
  
“You drive me so insane that I’m going to have to cum as well,” Alex breathed.  
  
Lena moaned around the tool Indigo shoved down her throat. This released a creamy white discharge.  
  
“It’s safe to swallow,” Indigo said.  
  
Good for Lena to know, and she was glad it was because it engivored her body in ways that defied imagination. Alex plunged as deep as humanly possible into Indigo, repeatedly shoving herself down onto the woman’s pelvis and sucking the spurting juices out of her.  
  
Alex came last, and her orgasm was perfect. Lena’s tight walls ensured that Alex was going to keep firing inside of her. She pressed in and felt up Lena’s succulent body. Committing every inch of it to her deepest, darkest memories, along with all of the spots which made Lena hot and horny.  
  
The second Alex pulled herself out of Lena, she slapped her thigh.  
  
“Indigo.”  
  
“At once.”  
  
Indigo pulled away from Alex and started to suck the juices from her suck extension. The inside of the woman’s mouth opened up and allowed Alex to shove inside, to rock back and forth.  
  
“I would be a change of pace to have a cock inside of my pussy for a change,” Alex breathed.  
  
The suit retracted and opened up Alex’s pink, inviting hole. Indigo just smiled and climbed on top of Alex. Alex wrapped her legs around Indigo and rolled her over.  
  
Her pussy lips retracted from Alex driving down onto her. She could feel it, the burn of this thick cock going inside of her. Indigo knew exactly how much it took to make her feel so full and really good.  
  
Of course, just because it was Alex taking the cock inside of her, it did not mean that she was not in control. She bound Indigo to the desk and rode her. The two lustful women’s hips moved up as Alex quickly brought herself to a rapid orgasm, and it was just the beginning.  
  
Lena rested on her desk, mouth half open, and driven kind of breathless. She would be waiting for the right moment to insert herself in to the fun and games.  
  
Alex’s sultry smile made her throb and Lena decided to make her move, consequences be damned.  
  
It was well awarded, when Indigo licked her out while Alex rode the android’s cock. The two lovely ladies made out while forcing their pussies on Indigo’s lower and upper half.  
  
Just getting warmed up, indeed, as once again Lena felt warm and ready to explode.  
 **To Be Continued With Two More Chapters on 1/11/2019(Chapter 32 and 33)**


	32. Chapter 32(1/11/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Thirty Two.**

* * *

An ever present shadow swooped down from the sky below before dropping down onto the ground. Astra stood outside of the base and waited for the go ahead. A few of her loyalists, the few which remained on Earth after most of her former forces had been sent away, waited for the go ahead.  
  
She could not give the go ahead until Indigo was able to tell her. Plenty of time passed with Astra impatiently waiting. While she could see that there were no human guards at this base, there did not mean that there were not plenty of security measures that she would have to deal with.  
  
When one added in the fact that several of the walls had been lined with lead, well Astra could only begin to guess there was trouble and lot of it.  
  
“I’ve taken a look at the security,” Indigo said. “And I’ve disabled all of the motion sensors and the alarm leading inside of the building.”  
  
Astra took that as her cue. She knocked down the front door and allowed it to smack into the ground. What she noticed entering the facility did not please her at all. In fact, it made Astra’s already sour mood take a turn for the worst.  
  
Several large battlesuits lined the wall. Then several smaller ones, which resembled Metallo, line the opposite wall. Each of the suits contained a slot which would have easily added Kryptonite into them. Astra’s frown only deepened the further she got down and walked down.  
  
High tech and dangerous these suits were, especially in the hands of these people from Cadmus. Astra placed her hand on the edge of the suit and then analyzed it. They were impressive weapons, she would grudgingly have to admit that.  
  
“General?”  
  
Astra snapped out of her analyzing of all of the suits in the base. One of her guards took several quick strides over towards her.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“There are several lead lined boxes in the lower level.”  
  
Astra figured about as much. Parts of this base, secret rooms had been lined with lead as well. The one crippling limitation X-Ray vision offered was the inability to look through lead. Astra moved in very carefully and took the forbidden wall, the wall which did not allow her easy entry.  
  
“I suggest you stand back,” Astra told her troops.  
  
Each of the troops took a step back. Astra had no idea what was behind this wall. Before diving in, the General carefully checked for a weak spot, some place in the wall which did not have lead. When that search came up pretty empty, Astra reared her arm back and then smacked the wall down. A rumble echoed through the room.  
  
The moment the dust settled from the falling debris, Astra walked into the room. More boxes full of weapons and other boxes lined with lead. They must have had the largest stockpile of Kryptonite imaginable, because Astra could think of nothing else they would want to hide in these lead line boxes.  
  
“Facility Six has been looked over,” Astra said. “I’m sending a complete list of inventory to you as I speak.”  
  
“Copy that,” Indigo said. “You may want to destroy the facility once you find out how it’s tied to the Cadmus network, if at all.”  
  
“Right,” Astra said.  
  
Astra moved about to locate a computer terminal. She came up empty handed when arriving at that one point. With a rough shrug following, Astra kept her forward momentum. She swept room by room and found absolutely nothing.  
  
“Looks like they disconnected this base from the Network,” Astra said.  
  
“That would be the third base they did so,” Indigo said. “It seems illogical that they would leave the weapons behind, doesn’t it?”  
  
Yes, it would. Astra hated when people acted in a way which did not make sense, at least to her mind. Regardless, the base would have to go up in smoke and they would have a ready made way to get that base going and get it to go up in smoke. She rifled through one of the crates and pulled out an incendiary device.  
  
It was a modified version of alien technology which Astra used many times before. Countless times before in fact, so it was just a matter of programming it to go off in three minutes, which would give the Kryptonian survivors just enough time to clear the base.  
  
“The Goblin’s taken out Base Seven already,” Indigo said.  
  
Menace as the Green Goblin might have been, Astra was not going to argue too purposely that he was doing some of the heavy lifting. She set the bomb and turned to her troops.  
  
“Clear the area!”  
X-X-X  
Running a high level government operation, especially to protect the world, was going to have it’s share of complications. Every time someone came to Lillian within the past day, they came to her with some really bad news.  
  
That’s why Lillian developed a very supreme dread of opening doors. The individual who rushed him almost fell upon his face in front of her.  
  
Lillian sighed, reached out, grabbed him by the underside of the chin, and forced him up to look at her. The trembling man shook for the next couple of seconds before Lillian barked out of her order.  
  
“Report to me,” Lillian said. “And don’t tell me it is another facility.”  
  
“I’m sorry, boss...but…..”  
  
So, it was another facility. That would mean half of the Cadmus storing houses had gone up in smoke. And she could only in a few of them on that nutcase Osborn. That was the most galling and most extremely frustrating thing about it all, at least in the back of Lillian’s mind.  
  
Another Cadmus facility, just wasted to the ground, and Lillian was none too pleased to hear of it. She locked her gaze on the man in front of her, who trembled ever so slightly. Perhaps it had not been a good idea to torment the help, but Lillian expected one hundred percent competence.  
  
“Lena...she found out,” Lillian said. “That’s the only expectation.”  
  
Osborn targeting the Board of Directors was a miscue, but really, Lillian did intend for him to take Lena, so the two of them could have a chat. Unfortunately, the Goblin went off of the rails and now that they had what they wanted from him, it should have been a matter of exterminating that beast and putting him out of his misery.  
  
Unfortunately, Lillian underestminated the Green Goblin’s ability to adapt to a situation.  
  
“It’s about time I take this matter into my own hands,” Lillian said.  
  
“He’s killed eight of our operatives.”  
  
“I’m aware of that.”  
  
Lillian slammed her fist on the table.  
  
“Don’t you think that I’m fully aware of the people who are dropping like flies around me, thanks to the Green Goblin. Yes, I’m aware that he’s killing people. And I could be next on the list, if he managed to get to me.”  
  
However, Lillian Luthor was not going to hide under a rug. No, far from it. She was going to stand about as tall as could be, without any shame at all. She did not fear anyone, she did not fear Osborn.  
  
“Do we have any more doses of OZ ready?” Lillian asked.  
  
Her aide blinked a couple of more times.  
  
“Given what happened to the last test subjects…..”  
  
Lillian slammed her hand on the desk one more to time to get the attenion of the man. He looked jumpier than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Just about ready to collapse in a fit of paranoia really.  
  
“I’m going to ask you this one more time,” Lillian said. “And I want a straight answer. I don’t want you to stammer about test subjects or anything like that. I want it point blank, no going around it. Do we have any more OZ formula?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Lillian smiled. That did not seem like it was too hard at all, even though this particular spineless fool did his best impression of someone who was about ready to crack under intense interrogation.  
  
“You may go.”  
  
The man never looked happier to get up and get the hell out of Lillian’s office. To be honest, Lillian received a very preverse amount of joy of making him scramble to the door as fast as he could go.  
  
The woman rose up from her desk. She thought about the OZ formula, but perhaps it would not be a good thing to use given Osborn’s degrading mental state. However, there were other ways to rip the Goblin apart and Lillian amused herself in imagining each and every one of them.  
  
Lillian’s palm pressed against the book shelf and gave her a secret entrance. A spiraling staircase, barely lit up, gave her all of the coverage that she needed. The second Lillian descended those steps, she knew where she had to have been. Lillian came down to the foot of the steps and then paused.  
  
She decided to go for it, opening the door. A small blast of light emitted from the room. She designed the suit to take on Kryptonians hands on or rather she modified one of Lex’s old designs.  
  
Against the Green Goblin, it would do.  
X-X-X  
The Green Goblin briskly flew across the sky. Several Cadmus guards looked up at him. It was the first verse, same as the first. Those fools thought they could get the better of him.  
  
“You know, you’ve lost a few good men this way,” The Green Goblin said. “I would give you the offer to stand down, but why bother? You both know it is going to be a waste of both of our times.”  
  
The Green Goblin rained down fiery hell in the form of massive pumpkin bombs which dropped down to the ground. The screams kept echoing from the Green Goblin’s rampage and he pulled back, a wicked ear to ear grin passing over his body, constantly happy with what he gazed upon down on the ground.  
  
“And now, I believe I’m going to knock on the front door.”  
  
Green Goblin’s version of a knock was a pumpkin bomb just blowing down the door. He entered the facility and was almost impressed by the armory inside.  
  
“You’ve been a hard man to get ahold of.”  
  
The Goblin whirled around and came face to face with Lillian Luthor. His voice dropped to an almost serious tone, representing the Norman Osborn of old, more than the manic and crazy Green Goblin.  
  
“I’m impressed with you, Lillian,” The Green Goblin stated in his most calm tone. “I did not think that you had it in you to stand upt o me and fight like a woman. It’s very impressive.”  
  
“I’m not here to impress you,” Lillian told him, her tone growing wicked and her eyes narrowing. “I’m here to bring you down ot the level.”  
  
“Oh, well, you think that you are,” The Green Goblin said. “I really wanted to make our partnership work out. But, I’ll be honest, I intended to stab you in the back to take control of Cadmus. Because, I knew in the end you would get around to it as well.”  
  
The armor on Lillian clicked into place. She held an energy cannon at the Green Goblin who performed a death defying move to avoid the blast. The ceiling came flying down. Lillian used an energy field to prevent the debris from crushing her.  
  
“Nice armor!” Green Goblin said. “But, I’m just going to have to use a bigger can opener to get it off of you.”  
  
The Green Goblin whipped his finger to send bio-energy coursing through it. It hit Lillian right in the chest plate and knocked her back a couple of feet.  
  
An electrified net wrapped around the Green Goblin. Misery and pain hit the disguised Norman Osborn before he broke out of the net.  
  
“Bagged your limit this season.”  
  
A strand of webbing launched down and prevented the Green Goblin from hurling off an explosive pumpkin bomb to go with that explosive retort. Spider-Girl descended from the heavens and smashed both of her feet into the face of the Green Goblin, to send him hurling directly off of the glider.  
  
The Green Goblin pulled himself up to a standing position and snapped his jaw back into place.  
  
“Spider-Girl,” Lillian said.  
  
Batgirl and Supergirl dropped down to the ground as well. Supergirl paused for a second.  
  
“Guys, we have a bit of a problem,” Kara said.  
  
“Lillian has remade one of Lex’s greatest hits,” Lillian said.  
  
“All of my enemies in one place,” Lillian said.  
  
Kara would not be going out on a limb to think that Lillian had onboard Kryptonite based weapons in this suit.  
  
“Oh, just more people for me to blow into smithereens!” The Green Goblin yelled.  
  
This was not the threesome that Kara really wanted right about now. With the Green Goblin on one side and Lillian Luthor on the other side, both intending to kill her, each other, and her companions.  
  
Supergirl blasted off to nail Lillian only for the armor to push her back like a pingpong ball. The Green Goblin sent a miniature rocket through the air from the glider.  
  
Not going to be easy. Spider-Girl left herself open for an attack as well by trying to stop a collapsing falling pillar. Supergirl did the only thing that made sense, throw her body into harm’s way.  
  
  
They had to work out something to take out these two dangerous threats. Even if they were working against each other, they still caused enough damage.  
 **To Be Continued.**


	33. Chapter 33(1/11/2019 Chapter 2 of 2)

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

* * *

Spider-Girl performed a very impressive, death defying move to avoid the Goblin’s attacks. There’s a huge explosion when the Green Goblin bares down upon them. That insidious laughter gets even louder the more he hurls down the pumpkin bombs, practically raining some kind of hell down upon them all.  
  
“I’ll have you!” The Green Goblin howled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Lillian’s beam of energy came just precious seconds away from hitting Supergirl. She rushed towards her at the speed of light and evaded the beam. Kara reared back and hit Lillian right in the back. Another rapid series of punches. There was no weak spot in the armor.  
  
“Move aside, Supergirl!” The Green Goblin yelled.  
  
The Green Goblin launched pumpkin bombs down and moved Supergirl out of the way. Two of them connected and rocked her back. The other one hurled in the air like a discus movement, but Kara beamed it out of mid-air. Her heat vision connected to it and caused the ashes to flutter in mid-air. Kara took a few seconds to recover from the attack. She dodged Lillian’s latest attack.  
  
Both of her enemies down in, in the same place, Lillian could not hate it at all. She fired at Supergirl, at the Green Goblin, and at anyone.  
  
A land mine exploded on the ground underneath Lillian. She staggered a little bit and them came face to feet with Batgirl who dropped down from the heavens and rocked her back several feet. Lillian almost swung at Batgirl and Batgirl avoided the swing. Batgirl came back with multiple attacks.  
  
The Green Goblin dove down until Spider-Girl took his glider with a web yank. The Goblin tucked his head and rolled onto the ground. Three beams of light shot out of his glove. Spider-Girl dodged them.  
  
“You can’t keep this up forever!” The Green Goblin howled.  
  
“No,” Spider-Girl said. “But, I’m going to keep this up long enough for you to ware yourself down.”  
  
“You aren’t the first woman who tried that….”  
  
Supergirl knocked him into the wall with a full force. The Green Goblin rose up and hurled a miniature rocket from a gauntlet. The rocket blew up on the ground, with debris flying every which way. The Goblin’s sadistic expression grew even more so when more rockets launched at them.  
  
One of the rockets came close to hitting some kind of explosive barrel. The barrel lit up and send waves of hot energy all over the room.  
  
Supergirl blocked both Batgirl and Spider-Girl with her cape. It took the brunt of the beating. Her entire body prickled with energy which rocked her to the very core. Seconds passed and Kara dropped almost to her knees. She looked at her two companions.  
  
“Are you alright?” Kara asked.  
  
“Fine,” Gwen said.  
  
“Been better, but still fine,” Barbara offered.  
  
The Green Goblin howled in agony and that caused Lillian to dive at him. She smashed the Green Goblin through two walls and impaled him through a pipe.  The Green Goblin sliced the fuel line of her suit and caused it to start beeping.  
  
The gesture was obvious. If the Green Goblin was going to go down, then he was going to take Lillian Luthor with him straight to the afterlife. Lillian’s eyes bulged out when pulling away and she turned to the three heroines.  
  
“Another time,” Lillian said.  
  
She blasted another barrel of chemicals and it started to bubble. Supergirl grabbed Batgirl and Spider-Girl and hoisted them up. She blasted through the roof, flying up, up, and away, way paste the chemical explosion which nipped on their heels.  
  
Several white hot blasts hit them from behind. The entire building blew up, with the Green Goblin inside. Not that he looked too well the last time that the trio saw them.  
  
Kara dangled both Barbara and Gwen high over the ground. They shuddered when looking down at the chaos just reigning supreme over them all.  
  
“I wonder if she’ll notice I snagged this,” Gwen said.  
  
Kara raised an eyebrow and wondered what Gwen was talking about. She found out in short order when Gwen produced a portable drive of sorts. Exactly how Gwen snagged that one, Kara did not know. Although Kara could be impressed that Gwen’s quick hands worked in more ways than one.  
X-X-X  
Kara, Gwen, and Barbara returned to recover after that mission. Indigo and Lena took the drive and were combing through it as they spoke. They would wait for more information. Kara was on the phone with Alex.  
  
“So, they did find Osborn this time?” Kara asked. “Or whatever was left of him, rather? And there wasn’t too much left of him, was there?”  
  
“No, there wasn’t,” Alex said. “Although, it’s pretty odd. We’re keeping his remains secured at a DEO facility. He’s under high security. We haven’t figured out all of the secrets of the OZ formula just yet.”  
  
Fair enough, Kara mused. Regardless of this fact, today had been a bit of a long day. Kara found herself wondering what would take place next, now that Osborn’s been put away in a tank. She hoped for something great, for better or for worse.  
  
“I’ll be up in a couple of minutes,” Alex said.  
  
“See you soon.”  
  
Kara hung up the phone. She supposed that all they had to do was wait to see what would happen when Lena and Indigo went through Indigo’s drive.  
  
“That could have gone better today,” Gwen said.  
  
Barbara put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. The redhead and the blonde moved a tiny bit closer together right before Barbara offered her very honest assessment of the matter.  
  
“We say that about everything,” Barbara said. “But, you know something, it doesn’t really matter. Because we got out of there alive. And we might be one step closer to shutting down Cadmus.”  
  
“And the Goblin’s finished,” Gwen offered.  
  
She could not help and feel a little bit bad about the man Norman Osborn became. Then again, she wondered if that creature was just in there this entire time, scratching and clawing its way to the surface, attempting to break out. Gwen suspected she’ll never know. All she could do was move ever so closer to Barbara. They were almost on top of each other, almost ready to kiss each other.  
  
The two brilliant ladies moved in for a kiss with each other. They stripped each other of their uniforms slowly, but surely through the kiss. It brought them down to their underwear, Gwen’s black and Barbara’s purple. They moved into each other, with such familiarity of their bodies it was almost as if they practiced this dance before. Barbara sank her lips further and deeper onto Gwen’s mouth.  
  
Kara observed the battle while she flipped her skirt back to access the treasure beneath her legs. She grew surprisingly hot, the heat emitting from her cheeks and other parts of her body. The Girl of Steel dove down ever so slightly to touch between her legs,almost breaking out into a fit of pleasure when touching her groin.  
  
She thought about saying something. She did not want to break up this beautiful encounter, but the same time, Kara wanted in. The third option seemed to be the best, with Kara taking off her clothes.  
  
A pair of hands on her shoulders stopped Kara from doing anything to break up Barbara and Gwen, now that Gwen was removing Barbara’s bra and shifting her attention to her chest. Kara turned slightly, but Alex gripped her jaw and faced her front.  
  
“I told you that I would be up in a minute. And just in time because you naughty girls could not stay out of trouble, even if your lives depended on it.”  
  
Alex pushed her fingers against Kara’s firm stomach and stroked the flesh. She loved getting her navel stroke and the sensitive flesh just sizzled underneath Alex.  
  
More kisses from her older sister down her neck as Alex moved her attentions further down. The pussy, which Kara started to play with, became Alex to master. Kara threw her hips forward so Alex could properly finger her.  
  
“It’s so good right now,” Alex said. “I could eat you up, as always. But I know that you could eat me up just as much.”  
  
A kiss to the lips made Kara weak in the knees. Alex helped her out of the rest of her clothes and she stood as naked as the day she was born. Alex made sure Kara naturally lowered to the ground from this kiss. Legs bent ever so slightly until Kara was in perfect position.  
  
She could not help herself. The second Alex exposed herself, Kara dove in to go to work. And she worked her tongue with expert precision, making Alex just sigh at her sister’s wicked mouth the second it drove into her. Alex pushed herself back and forth, making sure that tongue maneuvered in all of the right places.  
  
The wicked precision of Kara’s tongue honed in on Alex. She breathed in with pleasure, with Kara grabbing two hands full of Alex’s sweet ass to continue the eating.  
  
Alex looked down at Kara with lust burning through her eyes.  
  
“I love when you play with my ass when you eat me out,” Alex said. “You should keep that up.”  
  
Barbara and Gwen almost lost themselves with each other. They maneuvered themselves into a sixty nine position. Barbara put her hands on the back of Gwen’s rear end and pushed her further down. Gwen’s tongue demanded entry into Barbara and Barbara’s the same.  
  
Both lovely ladies allowed themselves to indulge in each other. The hot slurping of tongues batting back and forth made this an extremely hot and horny ordeal. They shifted themselves and moved back and forth.  
  
Barbara’s hot intentions were to get Gwen to drip and drip hard. That pussy was just for her, for the moment. She was well aware of what Kara was doing and that just made Barbara hornier than hell and ready to give Gwen more of this.  
  
Gwen reached a tipping point inside of Barbara and made her flood her face. Barbara shifted in and out, her tongue moving in time with Gwen’s. Gwen had a bit of a super powered advantage which she exploited to its full extent. They moaned heavily and raced to get the other to completion.  
  
The one who would win that race would oddly be Alex Danvers. Alex grabbed onto the back of her sister’s hair and pushed forward, allowing her tongue to race to her center. Kara looked up at her with so much lust it brought a burning, sizzling feeling to Alex’s loins. She smacked her lips together, nipples hard as hell.  
  
“More, more, more,” Alex chanted to her sister.  
  
Kara was only too happy to oblige the whims of her sexy older sister. She darted her tongue in at super speed and connected the sweet nectar just flowing from Alex. Alex hummed out loud and started to caress Kara’s body. The back of her head and neck with her natural fingers and other parts with the suit.  
  
For doing such a good job, Kara received something between her legs which would rock her mind and blow her senses. Alex drove in a bit deeper to her.  
  
“Make me cum again, and you’ll get to cum,” Alex promises her.  
  
Kara went to work and Alex understood and appreciated the devotion of her sister.  She knew how to hit all of the right buttons, at all of the right times. Alex dug her nails into the back of Kara’s head and threw herself back. She moaned and worked into the orgasm.  
  
“So close,” Alex purred in her sister’s ear. “Keep that up and I’m going to explode.”  
  
The soft slurping edged Alex almost all the way to the end. She pushed forward.  
  
The only thing better than one willing and devoted girl worshipping her body was two. And the only thing better than that was three. Alex’s gaze shifted to Barbara and Gwen. Their faces soaked from the results of their orgasms made them a tantalizing sight.  
  
Alex stretched her symbiotic arms over onto the couch and yanked Gwen and Barbara over towards her. Both women gasped in shock, and Alex silenced those gasps in a very sexy way. She shoved Gwen mouth first down on her left breast and Barbara mouth first down on her right breast.  
  
A sigh of contentment spread through Alex whe both of these lovely young ladies worshipped her and made her move, squirm, and breath heavily. She took a few seconds to shift around him, those mouths shoving onto her breasts and Kara’s mouth going down between her legs and eating her out.  
  
Alex would think that there were few things better in life. To feel her girls pleasuring every square inch of her body. It brought her to an amazing toe curlign feeling. Alex moved her hands around the heads of the two blondes and the redhead giving it their all on her.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
Kara bottomed out her tongue in Alex’s center. To say this was so hot would be an understatement to end all understatements. She gazed up for a second to get a glimpse of Barbara and Gwen going to work on her sister’s chest before being put back to work.  
  
“You’re making me so hot, Supergirl. But, you should make sure that tongue is going to work, where it belongs.”  
  
She showed Alex just how good she could make her feel by dancing that tongue back and forth throughout her body. Alex’s hips drove forward and Kara lightly brushed against her head. The sucking continued and brought Alex ever so closer to the edge. There was no question about it, she was going to make Alex cum and it was going to be the best.  
  
The sweet taste of her sister’s squirting juices envigored Kara and made her light headed to say the very least. Kara repeatedly danced her tongue down into Alex’s gushing center. Repeatedly took her a bit deeper, a bit faster, and a bit more fluidly. Kara could only hum and suck, taking her sister’s sweet nectar every single step of the way.  
  
Alex leaned in and pulled away from Kara. She motioned for Kara to rise up and then she nudged Gwen and Barbara away from her chest. She kissed Kara and they shared Alex’s honey with each other. Alex pressed her hands against Kara’s firm backside.  
  
Barbara and Gwen continued their fanatical worship of Alex.  
  
“Let us please you now,” Gwen said.  
  
“I’ll take Kara and you can have fun with her,” Barbara said.  
  
“Thank you for being so kind,” Gwen said.  
  
“Of course, you have to save the best for last.”  
  
Gwen almost protested. All protests had been silenced by Alex wrapping her arms around Gwen and kissing the ever living daylights out of her. Gwen closed her eyes and felt the feeling of Alex moving her hands down her. The horny government agent targetted the large chest of the sexy scientist. The long strands the suit wrapped around her and pulled Gwen in nice and tight.  
  
A predatory smile shifted over Alex’s lips the closer she moved in. She started to kiss Gwen on the side of the neck, down past the ear, and ended up just planted on her lips. Gwen did not dare pull back, she just deepened the kiss and enjoyed it one hundred percent of the way.  
  
“I have you now, “Alex purred after kissing up Gwen’s neck and ending up at her ear lobe.  
  
And speaking of being had, Barbara pushed her fingers deep into Kara’s pussy and felt how wet it was. Barbara leaned over towards her friend, a very obvious grin spreading over her face.  
  
“Is this because you ate your sister out?” Barbara asked Kara.  
  
Kara nodded without any shame in her eyes. Barbara made sure to edge Kara, slowly, but surely. Pulling back a couple of times and letting Kara break out into a soft sigh.  
  
“You want me to let you finish?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Ask me nicely,” Barbara said, her finger taking a slow and steady plunge between Kara’s molten hot thighs. Kara pushed up and back, breathing hotly.  
  
“Let me finish...let me cum….oh for the love of Rao, let me cum!” Kara begged her.  
  
“Oh, since you asked so nicely.”  
  
Barbara did not pull back this time. The slow and steady edging towards completion Kara felt made her body just shove out. Those hips moved forward and Barbara broke out into a soft smile. She knew that she had Kara right where she wanted her, right where the sexy woman needed to be. Kara was moving, faster and further towards her. Those fingers dipped into her body.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Gwen screamed out that word when Alex penetrated her. The tool of penetration grew the further that it slid into Gwen. It was almost like Alex wanted to make Gwen have no room left inside of her, other than the area where Alex started to fuck her. Her hands moved in to scoop Gwen’s breasts and gave it a very hard squeeze.  
  
“Those belong to me,” Alex said. “I hope you know that.”  
  
“I do!”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Alex licked the sweet taste of sweat off of the back of Gwen’s neck. Gwen closed her eyes, but Alex grabbed her roughly by the face.  
  
“No, I want to see your eyes. And the pleasure I give you. Look in that mirror.”  
  
No question about obeying the words of her mistress entered Gwen’s mind. Alex thrusted in as hard as possible, her skin hitting Gwen at a rapid fire rate. Gwen shifted and groaned the faster that Alex entered her. She touched all of the spots and made Gwen race to her orgasm.  
  
Not too quickly however, Alex drew it out to make Gwen feel every last sexy inch of it. Her flesh jutted out with Alex able to touch Gwen in all of the right places. And Alex was able to reach into some hard to reach right places as well. Thanks to the suit, which managed to work into Gwen’s ass crack and make her drip.  
  
She was dripping wet and horny from the suit sliding between her cheeks. Alex grabbed onto said cheeks and plunged deeper into Gwen. To be honest though, Alex was getting really horny, just as Gwen was getting horny.  
  
Kara and Barbara crashed down onto a large bed and kissed each other. Their mouths moved and their tongues shot against each other, demanding entry and dominating. Barbara knew exactly all of the right spots to hit her Supergirl and she knew how to make her moan and shift all over the bed.  
  
The mouth opened up for Barbara and she shoved that tongue deep inside, making her horny as hell.  
  
The next move left them scissoring each other. Hot pussy on pussy content made this encounter grow even more intense. Barbara got herself off on Kara and rubbed herself silly on the Girl of Steel. Kara clutched onto Barbara and peered into her eyes. So much lust burned in those eyes, and that just grew to a breaking out. A point which Kara breathed into her mouth when they kissed.  
  
Barbara really wanted to make her super powered lover cum instantly. Kara was just about on the edge and damn it, so was Barbara. Their hips grinded together, the sizzling of their thighs increased until the point where they reached that tipping point. It would not be too long  before something broke and they would be there.  
  
Gwen came at the same time Kara did. Their bodies hit the fever pitch at the same time. Barbara was the next to cum, the pleasure shooting down her.  
  
Alex prided herself on being the last woman standing. She bounced Gwen up and used the lovely woman as her own personal fuck sleeve. She repeatedly and endlessly drove inside. Gwen closed her eyes and broke out into a pleasurable scream which rocked the room.  
  
Then it was Alex’s turn and this romp with these three young ladies got her juices flowing. Alex pushed into Gwen, burying her juices into the body. The discharge from the symbiote blasted Gwen’s insides. Not only that, but the tentacle slipped up her ass fired into her.  
  
Gwen received a heavy filling on both holes and this made her feel so good.  
  
The minute Alex finished with Gwen, she pulled Barbara and Kara off of each other. As much as she would have liked to see them finish to a natural and lovely conclusion, she had other ideas.  
  
“Clean her,” Alex told them.  
  
Kara dove between Gwen’s ass cheeks without a second thought and got a helping heaping of Alex’s juices dripping from Gwen’s ass. Barbara took her spot between Gwen’s legs.  
  
A throb of Alex’s still grown cock followed. She watched Barbara’s mouth go to work and start sucking out her juices. The look of pleasure from Gwen’s eyes set her off.  
  
It made Alex forget to swallow. Drool came from her mouth when she observed what Barbara was doing. And what Barbara was doing could only be described as pure sexual magic. With that mouth, that brillaint mouth, which Alex needed to go to work on her.  
  
Despite Alex boasting of great self control, she hit a limit. A double hand full of hair put Barbara into position. Alex slapped Barbara in the face with her groan phallus, getting Gwen’s juices all over her face. Barbara licked her lips which prompted a wicked grin from Alex.  
  
“You want more of that.”  
  
Alex reached back and shoved her big cock down Barbara’s throat. She practically gagged on the phallus the second it entered inside of her. Alex did not care, she just wanted relief at the hands, or rather mouth of Barbara. The minute she proceeded to give her a good going over.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
“Well said, Babs,” Alex teased her.  
  
Barbara serviced her mission and serviced her real good. The sooner that she would please Alex, the sooner that she would be inside of Babrara and fucking her. And that was what really mattered at this moment, Barbara getting good and fucked, and fucked hard.  
  
“Go for it, suck my cock,” Alex breathed.  
  
Gwen hung upside down from the ceiling with her legs spread. This allowed Kara to eat her pussy and gave Gwen the perfect opportunity to eat Gwen out. A very odd sixty nine position occurred with their tongues darting against each other. The two super powered tongues worked over.  
  
Eventually though, Gwen dropped down and used her webbing to create a makeshift cock. Kara just gave her one of those looks.  
  
“Don’t your webbing dissolve in an hour?” Kara asked.  
  
“Sooner in that tight pussy,” Gwen said. “But, you know something, I don’t need that long to make you cum.”  
  
Kara dropped back onto the bed and spread her legs, as if to tell Gwen to bring it. Gwen shoved her makeshift dildo into Kara and she moaned out loud. Her strong hips moved up and down to Kara, with her hands and mouth worshipping Kara’s heaving and sweaty chest.  
  
Gwen groaned. She thought this would feel good. If Alex was not going to lend her a bit of that suit, then Gwen was inventive enough to find her own way. She needed webbing that would soldify just a bit better, as she had a feeling that Kara’s tight walls could tear her cock apart.  
  
But, it was all about experimenting with what worked.  
  
Alex had just pulled her cock out of Barbara’s mouth and shoved her up against the wall. Alex was all over her, with hands and then tentacles brushing against every inch of her.  
  
“Stick it inside,” Barbara begged her. “Don’t you want to be in my tight and wet pussy?”  
  
“Yes,” Alex responded. “I do.”  
  
Alex shoved herself deep into Barbara and the symbioite cock stretched her out. Instantly, Barbara came all over her and Alex rode out of the orgasm.  
  
They were finally reaching some very intense levels of this orgy. Gwen and Alex both picked up the pace, leading to the orgasms of their partners and themselves.  
  
Kara clamped down onto Gwen to receive a help of an orgasm. It ripped the webbing made cock in half with how roughly Kara clamped her walls down. Not that Gwen minded, she kept thrusting until the point where Gwen reached the peak. Where she came all over Kara.  
  
Gwen sighed in contentment. She rested her head on Kara’s sweaty chest. It would take her a moment to recover, but that was all the time that she needed.  
  
Barbara came once again and Alex enjoyed the feeling of the brilliant woman’s sultry body. Despite her self control, Alex had to cum again. The call of Barbara’s body was just too great to pass up, just too much for Alex to ignore. She shoved in as deep as possible.  
  
“My turn,” Alex said.  
  
The heat emitting through her body was just too great to ignore. Alex soaked in the juices and Barbara’s arousal before reaching one of her own. Pleasure blinded her the faster Alex drove herself down into Barbara.  
  
The end came for them all. Alex could not help and ride out Barbara through one more orgasm.  
  
All four women collapsed in different states. All of them coming back around to how good they felt.  
  
A beeping sound indicated that playtime was unfortunately over. Still, they felt better because they got this downtime.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(34 and 35) on 1/18/2019.**


	34. Chapter 34(1/18/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

* * *

  
Lillian Luthor resisted every impulse to slump down on the nearest chair. It was very obvious just how frustrated this situation made her. The Cadmus scientists and mercenaries, what few were around, gave her a very wide path so she could calm down.  
  
As of right now, Lillian was about the calmest that she could be. Despite the fact that there are numerous things which went completely wrong. Namely seventy-five percent of all of their assets had been destroyed. Destroyed, and Lillian almost threw her fist at the wall at the thought of it. She breathed in and breathed out a couple of times before pulling back.  
  
While Cadmus most certainly had a few resources, in a week, pretty much everything had been destroyed. Years of well placed planning had went down the drain. It made Lillian’s blood boil just how many people did not understand what she was doing for the world.  
  
“Make sure you lock them down!” Lillian yelled at them. “I refuse to lose anything else.”  
  
She was precious inches away from losing one of the most valuable things she had left. Namely her mind, which was just seconds away from breaking down. Lillian rubbed the top of her head, groaning a few seconds later. It was frustrating to say the very least.  
  
Lillian refused to lose her mind because it was the only thing that she had left. She looked over at the stacks of crates. They might join the rest of the crates which had been destroyed in going up in smoke, unless she did something. Supergirl nearly took her out, with a little help with her friends.  
  
The Kryptonians would not run her over. Not this time, not ever again.  
  
Lillian paused her thought process. She took out the one thing that she did not use just yet. The one final vile of the OsCorp serum. She held it between her fingers, very carefully pondering it. Lillian saw what it did to Osborn, but at the same time, when utilized properly, it could strengthen her and make her more of a match for the Girl of Steel. The wheels began to turn around in Lillian’s head and her frown only deepened a slight amount.  
  
She did think about it, long and extremely hard. The serum almost slipped through her fingers. Lillian caught it. She clutched it like a precious child.  
  
A reminder of why she did what she did.  
  
“Check up on the other facilities,” Lillian said. “They should not have gotten to them yet, but I’m not taking any chances.”  
  
The future of humanity hinged on Cadmus’s success.  
X-X-X  
The doors of the DEO facility popped open and Lucy Lane stepped inside. She already saw Lena Luthor sitting on the bed and Lucy just smiled.  
  
“Hello,” Lucy said.  
  
“Alex will be here in a moment if you’re waiting for her,” Lena said. “Why don’t you take a seat?”  
  
Lucy did not mind if she did. The truth was she had been running around all day and her legs needed a break. Reports that Cadmus was on the ropes pleased Lucy, although worried a lot of other people. And it was obvious why. There were a lot of people, way too many people in the United States government who supported what Cadmus did. Lucy sighed at that very thought.  
  
Alex stepped into the room with them.  
  
“Good news?” Lucy asked.  
  
“Well, in a sense,” Alex told her and she exchanged a smile with Lena.  “We got a blood sample from Osborn, and we’ll be able to track down anyone who uses the formula.”  
  
“Right now, everyone who has taken it is locked up by the DEO, by the army, or is Spider-Girl,” Lena concluded. “With the tracker that we developed, anyone who takes it, we will know.”  
  
With that formula still out in the wind, Lena was not completely at ease. She wondered if Lillian would be desperate enough to take it, despite the evidence of what it did to Norman Osborn just slapping her in the face. Unfortunately, desperate times called for desperate actions.  
  
“Gwen’s unique DNA has been excluded,” Lena added. “The very moment someone from Cadmus takes the formula, the scanner is going to go online and we’re going to have it.”  
  
“You did destroy a batch of it?” Lucy asked.  
  
Alex sat down between both Lucy and Lena and put her arm aroudn the shoulder of Lucy. She leaned in, a soft smile etched on her face.  
  
“We did,” Alex confirmed. “Although I really hope that your people aren’t going to experiment.”  
  
“My Dad would hit the roof if anyone tried,” Lucy said. “While he’s not the biggest fan of the aliens, he’s not the biggest fan of Cadmus either. So, in this situation, the General’s on your side.”  
  
“Good to hear,” Alex answered.  
  
All they had to do was wait. With Osborn off of the chessboard, there was only one more important piece left to maneuver and that was Lillian Luthor. Alex smiled and moved ever so closer to Lucy. Lucy knew what was coming and she was the one who leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips.  
  
The sultry makeout session between these two women began and Lena crossed her arms. To say she felt a little bit left out, would be an understatement. Alex broke the kiss and then leaned to her right to kiss Lena. Lena relaxed a little bit from the kiss.  
  
Alex’s roaming hands began to undress Lena and cause her to breath heavily. The warm fingers of Alex kept caressing her body and made her just break into a very hungry breath. Alex undressed Lena and allowed her nice firm breasts to come out to play.  
  
The moment Alex unhooked Lena’s bra, Lena lightly encouraged her to dive into her chest. Alex dove in and attacked Lena’s breasts. Lena closed her eyes and started to breath.  
  
Lucy, never one to be left out for long, dove in between Alex’s legs and gave her a very powerful caress between her warm thighs. Alex spread her legs, the breathing only getting heavier the deeper that Lucy plunged her very skilled fingers between those thighs. It took a second to adjust, but Lucy was in between those legs with her finger. And Alex’s suit retracted to get her the rest of the way in.  
  
It was going to be a nice little encounter with two beautiful women. Alex knew that much. She kept heaving and breathing.  
  
“Well, don’t just leave her hanging,” Lena said with a slight jump in her movements. “Eat her out.”  
  
Lucy spread Alex’s legs and moved directly to her succulent pussy. Already flowing with the juices that Lucy needed to envigor her. She went down on Alex, devouring the woman’s wet pussy for everything that it was worth. Alex spread her legs nice and far and allowed Lucy to get a good dive in there.  
  
The sweet nectar flowed out of Alex and into Lucy’s mouth. Lucy sucked it in. She prided herself in her pussy eating skills and the only thing that mattered was making Alex feel so very good. So beyond good in fact, as the tongue kept moving inside of her.  
  
“Oh, Alex!” Lena moaned.  
  
One of the naughty extensions of Alex’s suit slid up Lena’s leg and made her just shudder in thinly supressed desire. It was a very hot and exciting feeling to say the least. The tentacle played with her stockings and got the juices flowing inside of Lena.  
  
But, nothing would tear her focus away from Alex sucking on her breasts. The rate that Alex attacked her stiff nipples made Lena’s entire body just heat up. The pleasant sensations of arousal locked Lena into a collision course with her climax. She did not do anything to stop Alex because that would be a stupid decision.  
  
Alex lazily leaned her mouth in and sucked on Lena’s nipple as if attempting to draw something out of it. She could hear the woman’s encouraging moans and used them as a beacon to continue her work. And boy did Alex love her work, only a bit too much.  
  
The juices soaked into her suit made Alex tingle. Although that tingling also had something to do with the lovely young lady buried between her legs and eating her pussy out something fierce. The slurping continued to escalate and heated desire only increased through her body.  
  
The horny DEO agent sprayed her juices over Lucy’s face. To Lucy’s credit, she did not break, she just continued her munching on Alex. Driving her lover preciously close to anothe rorgasm. Lucy was all in there and she would not break free until she had her filling of Alex.  
  
Lucy slid her finger into herself and pumped away in time at eating Alex. The moans filling the room, her own included, got Lucy off. It was always perfect to have a sexual encounter after such a rough day. And Lucy had a pretty rough day to say the very least.  
  
Alex, Lena, and Lucy all came at practically the same time. Their sweaty bodies moved in harmony with each other on the bed.  
  
From the depths of Lena’s chest, Alex rose up. The second she did, Lena pulled Alex in for a kiss. Their nude bodies brushed together, with Lena moving closer to Alex. Alex rubbed Lena’s shoulders, her back, and then groped her ass. That got Lena moving as well.  
  
Being regulated to a third party made Lucy break out into a very pained frowned. However, that pained frown disappeared when a feeling of warmth spread through her body. It went into her core.  
  
“Alex, I need you,” Lucy breathed.  
  
Lena just smiled at the girl. Alex went back to sucking her breasts. Lena firmly squeezed Alex’s ass cheeks to get the woman’s attention. Alex rose from her breasts, a half-cocked smile on her face.  
  
“Help her, luv,” Lena purred in Alex’s ear.  
  
Alex turned around on the bed and looked at Lucy. She shot over one of the suits extensions and wrapped it around Lucy’s leg. The extension started to crawl up her leg and make Lucy just break out into pleasure.  
  
“And I’ll help you clean up this mess you left earlier,” Lena said.  
  
The honey still clinging to Lucy’s face was just too much to pass up. She cupped the side of it, and leaned in with a very powerful kiss. Their lips just smashed together, with deep and passionate desire.  
  
The two lustful women’s makeout session hit another level. Lucy leaned in to Lena, sucking on her lower lip and giving her pretty much everything that she was worth. Lena opened her mouth for a brief second and allowed Lucy to enter her mouth. The two lovely women tongued each other, going in deep. Their fingers clutched the side of their face, to show just how aggressive the kiss was.  
  
Alex spread Lucy’s legs and licked her thighs. The sweet and familiar taste emitting from Lucy’s dripping loins intoxicated Alex just a tiny bit. She leaned in closer and inhaled the juices just coming from her, in an endless flow. Alex dove in, like a naughty little girl after honey.  
  
And Lucy’s honey tasted delicious. Alex’s suit went feral at the thought of getting more. The suit egged Alex on by rubbing her lips. So very good right about now! Alex devoured her woman, making sure her hips thrashed up and down. The hunger was about ready to overwhelm her.  
  
Lucy broke into a fit of passionate moaning. Although Lena’s mouth was clamped over hers, that did not stop her. Alex was doing the most wonderful things between her legs. Getting her nice and set up for the end.  
  
Lena moved away from Lucy and picked up the case she brought into the room. After not being prepared with Kara, this time Lena was prepared. Lena slipped into a nice blue strap on, with the phallus hooked to it interfacing with her nerve endings. She breathed in pleasure.  
  
Lucy opened her mouth wide and Lena shoved the surprisingly realistic toy down Lucy’s throat. Lucy almost gagged on it, but recovered. Wide wonder flashed through her eyes the very second that Lena drove down into it.  
  
“You’re going to take your medicine, sweetie, and you’re going to like it.”  
  
Alex smiled, she did not have to give Lena a piece of the suit. Not that she minded giving Lena a piece of the suit, but it was just a lot easier not to. Regardless she knew that there would only be one thing left. Several more licks to Lucy’s sweet twat prepared the lovely young lady for what was going to come.  
  
It took every ounce of self-control Alex had not to watch Lena just face-fuck Lucy into a stupor. Her hips kept moving over, fast and hard and it was as hot as hell. Hotter than hell as a matter of fact, the rate Lena drove down the throat and picked up the pace.  
  
“Think she’s ready to be fucked?” Alex asked.  
  
Lena flashed one of the more wicked grins and pulled away from Lucy. The drool on the woman’s chin just made Lena break into a soft smile.  
  
“I know I’m ready, whether or not she is.”  
  
Lucy rolled over onto her side. Both of her holes presented themselves. Alex grew the length from her suit and rubbed it down Lucy’s back to break her into a soft sigh. And Lena did the same thing for Lucy’s front, to open her hole. They were ready to double stuff this sexy bitch and make her scream.  
  
Two cocks, two holes, and Lucy wondered which of them would end up in what hole. She got her answer, with Lena stuffing her dildo deep into her ass and Alex plugging her pussy. Being filled up on both sides made Lucy almost cry out, but those were tears of pleasure, not tears of pain.  
  
Okay, a little bit of pain, but it came from the territory. She was going to be the personal toy of Lena and Alex, whether or not Lucy cared that much for it. But, she did not mind it, in fact she thrived on it. Thrived with the feelings of lust just building in her body, the deeper both Lena and Alex plunged into her.  
  
“She does have a nice ass, doesn’t she?” Alex asked.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Lena said. “I think that I’ll fuck it a bit harder. I really want to hear her scream.”  
  
Lena leaned against Lucy’s neck and blew on her ear. The whimpers coming from the woman brought Lena some great feelings of pleasure. Her hips moved forward, pumping her way into Lucy’s tight body as much as possible. The sweet sounds of flesh rang out supreme, the faster Lena shoved her dildo into Lucy.  
  
The tightening of Lucy around her encouraged Alex to drive herself further down into the lovely woman. The lust spreading through their bodies made this a very intense and passionate feeling. She cupped Lucy’s chest and squeezed her nipples to make her moan.  
  
“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Alex asked her.  
  
Lucy responded with a nod. She did want Alex to touch her all over and to make her as horny as hell. Alex hit all of the spots that made Lucy a mewling wreck. She breathed in and thanked everything. Alex worked her over, with continued thrusts inside of her body.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Lucy mewled at the top of her lungs. “Both of you give it to me. Use my holes...for your pleasure!”  
  
They intended to do so. Already the warmth spreading between all three bodies showed how much the trio was into this. Alex added to the fun by going all over Lucy and Lena’s bodies with several swipes of her suit. The juices flowing in between the three lovely women would have flooded an entire village.  
  
Alex laid into Lucy and rode her to her orgasm. The tightening of Lucy around her almost brought Alex to her peak. She breathed in and breathed out, but she held back. Not wanting to lose the sensations coming from feeling Lucy explode underneath her.  
  
The suit drained all of the nourishment from Lucy that was humanly possible.  
  
Lucy closed her eyes. Sandwiched between two lovely women and loving every single minute of it. Those hands moved faster and faster against their bodies and caused them to be as horny as hell. Lucy sucked in breaths, becoming a horny and intense wreck the faster that her holes were rammed.  
  
“Yes,” Lucy moaned.  
  
Lena just smiled and nibbled Lucy’s shoulder. She moved to Lucy’s neck and got her going just that much more. It was very intense what she was feeling.  
  
“You want to cum, don’t you?” Lena asked. “Because, I know I want to.”  
  
She already came. Realization dawned on Lucy that she wanted to cum again. And with both holes stuffed, the trip to another climax was not a very long one. It just brought Lucy further over the edge. Her entire body crashed down, with feelings of lust spreading over every inch of her.  
  
“Mmm!” Lucy breathed heavily. “Mmmm.”  
  
“Yes,” Alex told her. “Indeed….you are.”  
  
Another thrust allowed Alex to ride Lucy’s orgasm straight into her own. Their warm bodies continued together. Alex palmed Lucy’s breasts and milked them to allow her orgasm to continue to hit a fever pitch.  
  
After some time, Lena and Alex wore out Lucy, her holes pounded raw. The two women took pity on their mutual toy. Lena threw her strap to the side. She nudged Lucy to the foot of the bed and crawled down to the end of it. Lena rolled over onto her hands and knees and presented her ass.  
  
Lena’s pale, beautiful body sang to Alex. And made her throb with so much lust. Her dark hair hung messingly like a curtain. Peaking behind the curtain was Lena’s seductive eyes. Alex scrambled over towards her.  
  
She shoved deep into Lena, who welcomed Alex’s intrusion with a very hungry moan. Alex could not do anything other than fuck the daylights out of this beautiful and perfect woman.  
  
“Make me your bitch!” Lena yelled.  
  
“Oh, you’re already there,” Alex said. “You might be able top Kara, but I’m another matter entirely.”  
  
Alex shifted into the driver’s seat, with Lena switching control over to the middle sister. The number of angles she touched Lena at, it just rocked her body and blew her senses. Alex was everywhere she needed to be, right when she needed to be there. Lena sucked in a very sharp breath from Alex’s fingers. Those breasts continued to mold and push underneath Alex’s hands.  
  
The two women reached up to a fever pitch. Every now and then, Alex plugged Lena’s asshole with her fingers and that got the juices really flowing. Alex thought about growing a second cock to fuck Lena in both of her holes. She decided against it, however.  
  
She was perfect just taking Lena’s succulent pussy and making sure to take all of the juices possible.  
  
The next play featured Alex wrapping her tendrils around Lena and pulling her up when she was on her knees. Lena gave a yelp of pleasure, until one of them wrapped in her mouth and shoved down Lena’s throat. Lena pleasured the appendendage with her mouth and that got Alex really going.  
  
“I love a woman who knows what she wants,” Alex breathed in Lena’s ear. “And I love a woman who knows what it takes to get what she wants.”  
  
She repeatedly slammed into Lena, working her over in a feverish motion. Lena clutched and released Alex, horniness just spreading through her body. All over her and all around.  
  
“And I love a woman like you,” Alex breathed. “You’re perfect and I’m going to make you cum all night long. How would you like that?”  
  
Not a question Lena was able to answer with her mouth crammed shut. The state of her was more than enough. Alex had her way with Lena. She slowed down just enough.  
  
“You want me.”  
  
Lena furiously clawed at Alex’s hand which clamped over her breast. Anything she could do to get Alex to speed up what she was doing. Alex leaned in and kissed Lena on the back of the neck. Lena broke out into soft moans and Alex’s hard cupping of her bountiful breasts made this just that much better.  
  
“You’re going to get all of this,” Alex growled in Lena’s ear. “Do you understand me?”  
  
Lena would not fight Alex on this, although there was no just cause. Merely the pleasure of a woman plugging deeper and deeper into her. Lena repeatedly took her cock deep into Alex’s molten depths. Her sweet honey pot tightened around her and released Alex from her grip.  
  
No matter what, Alex edged ever so closer. She wanted to make sure Lena finished first. Finished first and finishest the hardest, always the hardest. Alex slid herself closer to that orgasm, repeatedly sticking herself into Lena’s tight and gushing pussy. She moaned a couple more times, the faster Alex plunged into her.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Alex told Lena. “Are you ready to cum for me?”  
  
Lena breathed out in response. She could not resist Alex any more.  
  
At the foot of the bed, Lucy recovered just enough to enjoy the show. Her fingers danced against her wet hole and then made her break out into pleasure. She thrust up and down and imagined Alex coming over to take her one more time. That would be so hot, and feel so good.  
  
Alex finished up inside of Lena and made her crash on the bed. She gifted Lena with a couple of powerful orgasms. The thrashing body underneath Alex made her smile.  
  
She pulled back, not wanting to break Lena completely. Thankfully, Lucy was there to take some of the edge off and Alex just grinned.  
  
“Nice and spread,” Alex commented. “Good girl.”  
  
Given how sopping wet Lucy was, this would be a walk in the park. Alex pinned her prey down onto the bed and got inside of her while they both waited for Lena to jump in when she was ready.

**To Be Continued.**


	35. Chapter 35(1/18/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

* * *

Supergirl was extremely happy with the very obvious fact that there were one step closer to eliminating all of the resources that Cadmus had. That put her in a good mood, but it felt as if the closer they got, the more Cadmus double downed on what they did, to attempt to ensure they would not go down easily.  
  
The Girl of Steel flew high above the sky and found a Cadmus convoy. They moved something, although she could not tell what due to the fact the truck had been lined completely with lead. To Kara, this was a big red flag that something was up, but the question was exactly what. Maybe she would find out in a matter of minutes. Regardless, the blood pumped through her body and the wind blew through her hair.  
  
“Are you coming around?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Gwen said. “I’m not sure if you see it, but there’s a huge mech heading our way from the south. Likely to meet the truck.”  
  
Kara’s eyes perked up from the wind and locked onto the giant mech. Seconds passed before she bit down on her lip and groaned in one of the most audible manners possible.  
  
“It’s a big one,” Kara said.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Gwen said. “They really don’t want us to know what’s on the truck.”  
  
That much was obvious. The Girl of Steel noticed that the mech noticed her. The second the mech noticed her was when it started firing on Supergirl. Supergirl pivoted in mid-air, dodging the mech prior to it coming extremely close to taking her down. Kara could feel the burn of the fire shooting from the mecha. It just blasted towards her numerous times, coming very close to taking her down.  
  
The Girl of Steel hovered halfway across the ground and waited for the mech to come directly at her. It was getting closer and then it was right underneath her. Supergirl avoided the mech from connecting with her, and blowing her completely out of the sky. Supergirl hovered above it and smashed her feet down onto the top of the mech. The mech had been rattled, but did not get taken out.  
  
Three guards moved out of the second truck and pointed their weapons up. As if Supergirl did not have enough problems. She braced herself for impact on this one.  
  
Fortunately for her, Spider-Girl came down and web yanked the weapon out of the hand of one of the guards. The guard fell on his face to draw the attention of the other two guards.  
  
“We’ll be having none of that,” Gwen said. “You want me.”  
  
“Exterminate her!” one of the guards yelled.  
  
Gwen avoided the blasts from the guards, with the white hot fire coming extremely close to taking them down. A few seconds passed with Gwen turning in the air and shooting her lines of webbing directly at the guard. The webbing latched onto him and allowed Gwen to repell downwards and crack her feet down across the top of the man’s head. A sickening sound echoed the second Gwen pulled back from him.  
  
The mech turned its attention to Gwen and sought her out with a missile. If the missile would follow Gwen around, well she would use that little fact towards her advantage. The sensational spider-girl flipped several times in the air, performing a series of death defying acrobatic stunts. She performed that final flip and dropped behind the missile.  
  
Gwen waited and the missile blew a large hole in the middle of the road. The truck stopped a second later.  
  
More guards moved out of the truck. Supergirl knocked them all out by bouncing off of them one at a time. Here, Gwen was extremely grateful because that allowed her to focus one hundred percent on the mech which was bearing down at her and boy was that a pretty dangerous one.  
  
“Come on!”  
  
She meant this half as a sound of exasperation and half of a taunt. The mech fired upon Gwen and she avoided the hot flames coming at her. Her heart stammered a couple of times. She evaded the attack and flipped high into the air. Gwen stuck the landing behind the mech and smashed down onto the back of his head. The mech rattled itself back a few inches before Gwen yanked on it and knocked it down with a thunderous boom.  
  
The mech broke apart from Kara lowering the boom onto it.  
  
“Hopefully that’s it,” Kara said.  
  
“Yeah, let’s hope,” Gwen said. “So, do you want to see why they were hiding something from us?”  
  
Cadmus must have not wanted anyone to discover this. They half expected another truck to come barreling down the road. Gwen watched Kara’s back while she broke open the back of the truck. The Girl of Steel climbed into the truck so she could take a pretty good look at the weapon.  
  
What she saw did little to improve Kara’s disposition. Much of which had been entirely set to frustrated to begin with. She frowned deeply and immensely as she closed in on the back of the item in the truck. Her finger pushed onto it and it rattled ever so slightly.  
  
“We’ve got a slight problem,” Kara told Gwen.  
  
“Exactly how much of a slight problem?” Gwen asked her.  
  
“Well, this is a weapon which I’m sure...and I’m going to have to hook up Indigo to verify it,” Kara said.  
  
She removed the portable from her cape and hooked it into the nearest portal. Kara switched her ear piece on so Indigo could give her either the good news or the bad news.  
  
“So, what are we looking at?” Kara asked Indigo.  
  
“Bad news,” Indigo said. “This weapon will target aliens...although I’m afraid that it may also target some humans. And eventually the virus it emits will target all humans….I’m requesting help to come your way, so you can safely disable it.”  
  
Kara figured as much.  
  
“Thanks,” Kara said. “How long?”  
  
“Five minutes.”  
  
What could happen in five minutes? Actually, Kara hung her head from asking such a stupid, dense, question. A whole lot could happen in five minutes and very little if any of it could be anything good. Why did she even think that asking would be a good idea?  
  
“We just have to wait then,” Gwen said.  
  
An explosion from up the road caught their attention. Kara almost rose. Gwen caught her and pulled her back down to Earth.  
  
“You should really stick with the weapon,” Gwen said. “I’ll go check it out...yes, I’ll be fine.”  
  
Kara begrudgingly nodded and watched as Gwen left. Yes, she really did have to let Gwen go, because in a sense she was right. Gwen could take care of a lot, and in five minutes, the backup would arrive to allow Kara to dismantle the weapon. She just hoped that it would come soon.  
  
Longest five minutes in her life, really.

* * *

  
Anticipating Lillian’s next move was not easy. However, Lena decided to go for a different tact. She turned to the trio of Carol, Lucy, and Alex, and to be honest, she did not anticipate better back off if things went south when she met Lillian.  
  
“What exactly are you doing?”  
  
To be honest, it was a fair enough question. One that Lena mulled over in her mind. However, she decided to put Alex’s worries to ease, even though her own almost popped up.  
  
“I’m going to put myself out in the open,” Lena said. “I’m sure she will want to talk to me.”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Alex said.  
  
“Well, if you have a better idea then I’m all ears.”  
  
That caused Alex’s expression to falter. It was obvious that none of them had a better idea. Lena hated to admit it, but their options had been running a bit thin.  
  
“I know that you all will watch my back and we’ll get done what we need to get done,” Lena told them. “We need to shut down Cadmus. Not just for our sakes, not just for the sake of Kara, but everyone. Everyone could be a victim. Even the humans that they experimented on.”  
  
In Lillian’s agenda, she almost forgot that she had tried to save the world. Lena stepped outside, hoping that this mad plan of hers would work. They were closing in on the road where Cadmus should be coming up. The network had gone dark, but Lena had acquired one final piece of information from it on her way in.  
  
“I can’t help and think this is a trap,” Lucy murmured.  
  
“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Carol said. “Of course, only traps work on the unprepared. If we are capable enough to turn it around, then we can set up our enemies for a crushing defeat.”  
  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Lena said. “We have to get in there.”  
  
They all responded with nods, and the truck skidded to a stop. The Cadmus Guards moved out of it. One of them charged towards them, eyes glowing and shooting green fire balls at the quartet of woman.  
  
“I’ve got this,” Carol said.  
  
She summoned the power of the Green Lantern ring and knocked the empowered mook back several feet. The huge glowing fist slammed into the side of his face. Numerous punches rocked his entire body, with Carol raising her hand back and smashing it into the hand of her enemy. The goon dropped down onto the ground and flew back several feet. Carol yanked her fist back and broke out into a smile.  
  
“And more.”  
  
Alex tendril grabbed the weapon out of one of the goons. She shot him in one of the weak spots. Another goon pointed a sonic weapon at her. Lucy shot him in the arm to avoid the impact.  
  
Lena watched the women step back with ease. She moved up to the truck and pounded on it, when her path was cleared.  
  
“I know you’re in there.”  
  
A blast of energy rocked Lena back from the truck. She flew down and hit the ground with a sickening impact. Although, she pulled herself back up.  
  
Lillain approached her from the truck, wearing one of Lex’s old battle suits.  
  
“I was hoping that Supergirl would be with you,” Lillian said. “I’ve had a score to settle with her.”  
  
Lena pressed a button on her watch and she had been covered by a glowing purple armor. The face plate added the last bit of the outfit, her alluring eyes.  
  
“You’re still wearing that clunky thing, while I’ve built something more practical,” Lena said.  
  
“Oh, this is very practical, although Lex did have his hang ups,” Lillian admitted. “But, I did not want to fight, I wanted to talk.”

* * *

  
Lena could have scoffed at that particular moment. She resolved not to take her eyes off of Lillian for a second. That hand blaster packed a punch, no matter how much protection Lena wrapped herself in.  
  
“The aliens will end up hurting you,” Lillian said.  
  
“I think you’re hurting more people than any alien did,” Lena said. “And the key word is people. There are humans that you targetting, experimenting on. Your little biological experiment will wipe out at least a third of the human population of this planet.”  
  
“They will hurt you,” Lillian said. “While it’s true some will die, it’s only because others may live.”  
  
Lena wondered if she could attack Lillian. Lillian, tricky as she was, put up an energy field around them. So, Lena was forced into the conversation and her backup had been cut off.  
  
“Lex always had a complex,” Lena said. “And I think he got it from your side of the family.”  
  
“You’ve been indulged in too much,” Lillian said. “Despite you being Lionel’s folly, I gave you everything. And this is the thanks that I gave you.”  
  
“You use people, and you expect thanks,” Lena said.  
  
“You’re right, some people set themselves up to be pawns,” Lillian agreed. “Much like Osborn, he was a great pawn. And I should thank you for getting him out of the way. Now I can have this.”  
  
Lillian popped open her suit at the shoulder and pulls out a syringe.  
  
“You’re mad if you do that,” Lena said.  
  
“No, merely the hero the world deserves, but will never understand,” Lillian commented.  
  
She injected herself with the serum and eyes started to bulge out. Lillian’s entire face contorted into one extremely wide and present horror. It was absolutely insane to see what she turned into.  
  
The suit of armor busted into pieces when Lillian grew a leathery set of wings. Her fingernails contorted into claws. Lena faced the demented gargoyle looking creature that was once Lillian Luthor. She was just a tiny bit menacing.  
  
“You’ve killed yourself.”  
  
“Spare the rod, spoil the child.”  
  
A beam of white hot lot fired at Lena who just narrowly avoided being sizzled to a crisp. Lena engaged in the stun beam and fired it at Lillian.  
  
Not even a tickle when the demented creature roared. Lillian Luthor resembled more of the monster that was on the inside of her than ever before.  
 **To Be Continued With Three New Chapters(36, 37, and 38) on January 25th, 2018.**


	36. Chapter 36(1/25/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

* * *

  
The disgusting creature before her, made Lena back off. The tragic irony was Lillian matched what she was like on the inside, just as much on the outside. She whipped her hand back and send a shockwave of energy. Lena put up the shields and felt herself rattled.  
  
“I can feel it,” Lillian said. “Strength! Power! The ability to stop any alien threat in the world. It’s not going to end, not until I’m able to….”  
  
Three shots clipped Lillian in the back. She turned around and advanced on Lucy. Green fireballs emitted from her hand when approaching her. Lena whipped her hand back and blasted a bolt of energy from the gauntlet of her suit. That rattled Lillian ever so slightly, just barely getting her attention.  
  
“Congratulations,” Lena said in disgust. “You’ve become the very monster that you’ve always hated. You’ve become something more disgusting that any of the creatures that you’ve fought.”  
  
“You don’t understand what I’ve sacrificed.”  
  
Lillian whipped Lena up off of her feet and sent her crashing back down onto the ground. She stampeded towards Lena, and put a foot on her chest. Lena struggled to pull herself up to a standing position. Lillian just snarled over Lena, who thrashed and groaned in her feverish attempt to get up.  
  
“You don’t understand the sacrifices I have made to make this world a better place, “Lillian said. “We will lose who we are as people. They will take everything and leave humanity with nothing. Many of these aliens are criminals who ran away to avoid being sent to prison.”  
  
Lena was not willing to argue any of Lillian’s points. She knew that not every alien who came to this planet did so with the best of intention. But that was for organizations like the DEO to sort out. That was most certainly their job. Lena thrashed a couple of times, underneath Lillian’s foot as she attempted to smother her on the ground.  
  
Off to the side, Carol blasted one of the larger goblin formula enhanced mercenaries. She noticed Lillian getting nastier and nastier, not that she was the epitome of good before. Carol rushed over and nailed Lillian across the back of the neck. She sent Lillian flying and smashnig down to the ground with a thunderous boom.  
  
“Get her!” Lillian yelled to one of her subodinates.  
  
The subordinate rushed towards Carol. His claw like hands extended to try and skewer her. Carol blocked the attack and drove him down onto the ground. A sickening crack echoed through the area. Carol pulled herself back and joined Alex in taking down one of the creatures.  
  
Alex passed Lena a syringe and Lena caught Lillain while her attention was turned. She smashed the syringe down into the back of Lillian’s neck.  
  
Lillian whipped around, angrier than ever and blasted Lena off of her feet. The armor only just protected her from getting completely rattled. Lillian stampeded towards her.  
  
“Your cure might have worked on a more primitive version of the formula,” Lillian said. “But now….”  
  
“Look up in the sky.”  
  
Supergirl lowered the boom down onto the top of Lillian’s head. Lillian turned around and blasted flaming spikes at Supergirl. She knocked them all out of the air with heat vision.  
  
Lena caught her breath, ignoring the bruised ribs she had. It was time to move onto plan B, and Plan B...well she decided to do this before she lost her nerve.  
  
She opened up a cannon on the right arm of her suit and the cannon blasted off. White hot flames shot through the air and caught Lillain in the back. Two more beams crossed and it caused Lillian to scream in agony.  
  
The minute that she was stunned, Alex slipped two cuffs on her. The cuffs expanded and caught Lillian in a stasis field which brought her completely down.

* * *

  
After the fact, Lena, Lucy, and Alex return to the DEO facility. They look at the tank where Lillian’s now human body rests. Healing from the injuries she suffered when underneath the influence of the Goblin Formula.  
  
“She’s out, which should make Cadmus easy pickings,” Alex said.  
  
“We hope,” Lucy said. “There’s still about eight more storage facilities of weapons. And a few of her mercenaries are still out in the wind.”  
  
Lena just responded with a nod. Without their general, the troops are going to fall and fall big time. She thought about as much. The shots took her out and they were able to whip up a cure. The damage had been already been done.  
  
“What are we going to do with her?” Alex asked.  
  
“I want to see her live long enough to prove how wrong she was,” Lena said. “After that, I don’t know.”  
  
She was physically cured, but mentally was another matter. If Lillian was able to take a formula she knew drove Osborn and others to insanity, she was not mentally well before the formula was taken. After the fact, she’s not mentally well.  
  
“Well, I’ve got to file a report,” Lucy said. “Good luck to you.”  
  
“We should be the ones wishing you good luck,” Alex said.  
  
Lucy just smiled as Alex wrapped her arms around the other woman with a hug and sent her on her way.  Lucy passed through the door the second that Kara stepped into the room. Lena and Alex motioned for her to follow her to the breakroom, so they could not look at Lillian for a second longer.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Kara’s question made Lena break out into a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lena concluded. “Or I will be, thanks to friends being here. That’s the important thing I see right now, you know.”  
  
Kara nodded in response. She saw about the same thing. She could not even begin to understand what Lena’s doing.  
  
“Good thing you were there,” Lena said. “And good thing you and Gwen disabled her biological weapon.”  
  
It was a good day for them all. And Lena leaned closer towards Kara. It was hard not to grab her and kiss her in celebration, even though their work was only a fraction of a way done. Lena grabbed Kara and held her in tight. The two of them met lip to lip.  
  
Alex stood back to allow both Lena and Kara to have their moment and it was a good moment as far as she was concernered. Their warm lips pressed together, going into each other when they kissed. Kara put her hand on the back of Lena’s head and worked her hand against the buttons of Lena’s blouse, slowly removing it. Slowly unveiling Lena’s bra covered chest to the world.  
  
“You know what to do.”  
  
Alex slipped behind Lena and started to kiss her on the back of the neck. Lena found herself in a position to be trapped between two lovely sisters and it was a pretty good feeling to say the very least. Their hands were moving on her body and stripping off her clothes.  
  
“You know, both of you have way too many clothes on,” Lena breathed in between kisses.  
  
Both Danvers sisters smiled when kissing the side of her neck. A heated feeling erupts through Lena’s body and her loins ach just a little bit. Kara parts her panties to one side and stuck her fingers against her wet pussy.  
  
“Oh, maybe just a little bit,” Kara teased. “Do you want to do something about it?”  
  
Lena nodded. Kara backed off to allow Lena to strip off her costume. She took her time in unveiling Kara’s body. Gazing upon it in worship. Lena always marveled at the beauty of her girlfriend. She leaned in closer and kissed Kara a couple of times on the lips, pushing her chest against hers.  
  
“Don’t forget about me,” Alex said.  
  
Lena could feel Alex’s bare breasts on her back and her hands moving in. Then, more than hands moved in, as Alex used those naughty tentacles to circumvent their way between her legs. It took a couple of minutes for her to break out into a very solid breath, the deeper Alex dove in. Alex was parting those legs and left Lena just breaking out into an intense moan.  
  
“Tell me how much you want this,” Alex said.  
  
Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth and pulled away from her.  
  
“A lot.”  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
Kara sucked on Lena’s breasts while Alex guided her extension down Lena’s legs. The double sensations made Lena very weak in the knees. She grabbed onto the desk for added leverage. A firm hand on her ass brought her attention all the way back around in what she was doing.  
  
“Don’t worry, honey,” Alex purred in Lena’s ear. “We’re going to take really good care of you. Because, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes!” Lena yelled.  
  
She screamed because Kara was down on her knees, using her cape as a cushion. The super fast Kryptonian tongue moved deep into her warm hole and drove Lena completely wild with desire. Kara knew exactly all of the right ways to push all of Lena’s buttons.  
  
To be fair, Lena knew a few ways to push Kara’s buttons as well. Fingers dug into the top of Kara’s beautiful hair when she dove deep into Lena’s pussy.  
  
Alex meanwhile decided to pay tribute to another hole. The juices already building up in Alex spread through the suit. She stuck one of the tentacles into Lena’s back passage. The resulting cries of passion from Lena were more than enough to get Alex’s blood pumping and a few other parts of her body pumping as well. She slid as far into her as possible, making her moan something fierce. That warm and hot hole opened up for Alex to dig just a little bit deeper inside of her lover.  
  
The grin burned into the back of Lena’s neck. She repeatedly slid deeper and deeper into her. Both Danvers sisters pleasured her holes and got Lena moaning. Alex pushed her hands and massaged Lena’s breasts. Lena bucked up and sent her juices squirting into Kara’s face.  
  
Like a good girl, Kara drank all of the juices squirting from her lover. She leaned back for a second, smacked her lips, and drove back inside. Lena was really getting it hot and heavy now. And each movement sent her spiraling over the edge, moaning and thrashing back and forth.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Lena said.  
  
Now, both sisters moved back from Lena and allowed her to drop on the couch.  
  
Alex turned her attention to Kara and cupped her chin. The juices dripping off of Kara’s lips and face made it almost too tantalizing to pass up. Alex licked her own lips and leaned on in, to kiss Kara on the mouth. Kara opened her mouth, in obdience, to make sure her sister’s tongue was inside.  
  
There was no holding back because Alex drank all of the juices that Kara did not swallow or was left on her face. Alex pushed her fingers against Kara and squeezed her firm ass.  
  
“I’m the only one that can make you feel this good,” Alex said.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Lena said. “I know I can make her feel really good.”  
  
Alex rose at the challenge she felt. She crossed the room and put her hand on Lena’s chin. Lena’s defiant look made her even more attraction to Alex.  
  
“We’ll see about that, my love,” Alex said with a swoop and a dominating kiss.  
  
Aggression, tongue and all, brought Alex tongue deep into Lena’s mouth. Lena sucked on Alex’s tongue, the lust built up in both of their bodies.  
  
Kara practically hovered and spread her legs in mid-air. She attempted to slid a finger down her leg. A whine followed when one of the tentacles pushed against Kara’s hand. And then it tied her other hand, and a third and a fourth spread her legs. Kara thrashed about in the air, not able to challenge what was going to happen next, not that she really wanted to of course. The thought of a tentacle edging into her pussy from this position excited her.  
  
Alex was only too happy to give Kara what she wanted, stuffing the large tentacle into her pussy. Kara thrashed her hips about, getting stuffed completely full. She moaned and moved, the juices flowing through her body.  
  
After finishing her exploration of Lena’s mouth, Alex turned her attention to Kara, fucking her slowly, but surely. She took her time with Kara, making her anticipate every thrust. The delicious movements of her body moving like a puppet in mid-air burned into Alex’s mind and allowed her to fuel further sexual encounters for some time to come. She almost rubbed her thighs together, the heated friction building through her. Alex smacked her lips a couple more times, horny as hell and ready to drip. There was really no question about this.  
  
“Well, we’ll see if you can live up to it.”  
  
Lena, prepared with a strap on, moved over to Kara. Kara breathed in, as Lena climbed onto her body, shifting between her legs. The two women made out intensely, with Lena putting her hands on Kara’s legs.  
  
“I could play with these lovely legs for days,” Lena said.  
  
Obviously, she flew around in skirts and wore them to show them off, because Kara was proud of her legs. Even more so than her new breasts from the Red K overdose. Which Lena put her mouth on and sucked.  
  
Alex rubbed herself at the visual of Lena exciting Kara’s body. She wanted to grab onto Lena’s butt cheeks and push her inside of Kara, while fucking Lena up the ass.  
  
Actually, that sounded like a good idea. That very appetizing hole was open for a reason. It would be a fool’s errand not to go inside and take control of her.  
  
Lena was almost inside of her, only to feel something part her asscheeks. Firm hands on her back pushed her into Kara, their bodies sizzling together. The warm heat enveloped Lena. She rose up and dropped down onto her, the horniness pushing into her.  
  
Then, Alex plunged into her asshole from behind.  
  
“Oh, fucking hell!” Lena moaned.  
  
“I know,” Alex said. “But, I couldn’t resist. Your ass is just too good to pass off. It’s worthy of taking it and fucking it. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Lena was not going to disagree. Not when she was being fucked in the ass, when fucking her girlfriend’s tight pussy from above. Kara’s body smashed underneath the force of both of them from behind.  
  
Kara could just barely see the visual of what happened. It burned into her mind, how aggressively Alex took Lena in the ass. That was more than hot and it got Kara’s juices flowing. All of the better for Lena to plunge herself into Kara, taking her deeper and fast in her warm gushing hole.  
  
Lena broke out into a soft moan of pleasure. Kara’s warm loins tightened around her and made a tingle erupt through her body. She was getting closer to the edge. Helped along by the fact that Alex took her.  
  
The double pleasure was more than enough to drive Lena completely over the edge. She would not bend or break. Rather she would keep pushing a bit further down the line, shoving deep inside of her body. She pulled almost all the way out, only for Alex to push her back down.  
  
She just decided to make the most of this position with her aggressive onslaught of Kara’s legs. Each touch brought Lena closer and closer to the edge. She moaned deeper and deeper. Burying her face in Kara’s chest also was very appealing and judging by the moans Kara sent off, it was extremely welcomed.  
  
Alex could feel the arousal burning through both of them. Not to mention how tight Lena’s perfect ass was. It was made to be fucked and made to be grabbed like this. She slid deeper and faster into the hole, working her over something fierce. Alex chewed on her lower lip, her body convulsing the faster she shoved inside of her.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, you have such a tight ass,” Alex said. “I can fuck it all day long.”  
  
There was no response from Lena. Not that Alex intended to have one. All she intended to do was have her way with this lovely woman. Repeatedly driving faster and faster into her body. Repeatedly taking her hole and repeatedly getting herself off in said hole.  
  
The final path towards an amazing orgasm was near. Alex bottomed off in Lena’s ass, stretching her hole. It still remained very tight despite Alex pushing it apart with several mini-tendrils. The juices she injected into Lena made things a bit easier, the further she slipped through it.  
  
“I love this ass,” Alex moaned.  
  
Lena knew her ass loved Alex as well. The way she tingled, but Lena had to focus on the super tight pussy and bringing it to an amazing orgasm. Kara’s strong legs pushed her all the way in and Lena bottomed out. Her entire body shook and squirmed. All while milking away at Kara’s nipples.  
  
Kara moaned out. Words most certainly had been lost with this encounter. The only thing that mattered was cumming. The first bolt of pleasure shot up through her body. Kara thrashed up and down with repeated motions. Intensely wrapping her warm walls around Lena and cumming hard around her.  
  
Her body entered a constant wave. The red solar lamps in the office were now noticed by Kara and thus the reason why she worked up a sweat was obvious.  
  
Lena and Kara both came with Alex cumming off of their backs. She pulled out of Lena and allowed her body to descend. Her tender asshole opened up and dripped with enhanced juices. Every movement sent her just about to the breaking point.  
  
Alex extracted Lena from Kara and leaned over towards her. She pushed down onto her sister, with an aggressive smile and an even more aggressive kiss. Kara gasped in pleasure when Alex kissed from her collerbone all the way to her neck, and then to the side of her ear.  
  
Hot breath sent even more of a pleasurable jolt through Kara. Alex leaned in ever so closer. Her warm lips almost came close to clamping onto Kara’s mouth. Almost, but not quite. She broke into a very pleasurable smile, moving ever so closer towards her.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Alex asked her.  
  
“You were going to fuck my brains out,” Kara said.  
  
“Mmm, I knew my girl would remember,” Alex said. “And now that Lena’s….resting….we should get to that right now.”  
  
She rolled Kara over onto the couch. Kara hovering up in the air enticed Alex more than enough. She pushed on the underside of her sister, exploring the lovely amount of flesh left open for her. All for her, all for Alex to take and to prey on. She mounted Kara from behind, deciding not to grow a cock right now.  
  
Pushing their bare pussies together, rubbing the moist lips together, that allowed them to be intimate with each other. The touch increased the further Alex drove down. Sucking on the tender flesh on the back of Kara’s neck, it really got her going something fierce.  
  
“That’s my girl,” Alex told Kara. “She’s horny, isn’t she?”  
  
Kara broke out into a nod. Alex really ramped up the teasing something fierce. She touched Kara in all of the right places, although not for long. Alex rubbed down her body, working each of the muscles and making Kara just whimper with desire. Desire burning through every inch of you.  
  
“Look at the state of you,” Alex moaned. “You need to be fucked and badly. Good thing that you’re lovely big sister is there to take care of you.”  
  
Now, she licked down Kara’s back and down to between her legs. Kara spread them eagerly for Alex to sample some of the sweet, gooey taste coming from her adoring baby sister. It was rather good and it was hot as hell. Alex pushed herself deep into Kara and munched on her rug.  
  
That shot nerve impulses up Kara’s spine. Alex knew exactly all of the pleasure points to touch.  
  
“Beg for me,” Alex said. “Beg to be fucked.”  
  
“Please!” Kara yelled. “I need you, Alex! My pussy is so hot...so wet….I need you inside me! Now!”  
  
“Oh, my Supergirl, I would gladly make you feel so good,” Alex said. “That’s what you deserve, isn’t it?”  
  
Kara tried to convey that she was a good girl, although how good could she be when she wanted her sister to jam a cock into her pussy? Their bare pussies touched for another several minutes before Alex shifted and slipped her suit slowly inside. She grew the extension of the suit inch by inch, and drove into Kara.  
  
Kara almost crashed down to Earth. Alex wrapped more tentacles around her body and pushed them in. Their bodies melded together, doing a very intense fusion dance.  
  
One sister could not keep her hands off of the other. And to be fair, had the position been reverse, Kara would have been very hands on with her worship of Alex. For now, both sides jockeyed for position and tried to get the better of this predictament. There was no way that either side was going to win this one, however. It was just too good, and it felt too amazing. Alex dipped in a bit deeper in Kara, repeatedly sliding into her body. Their hips moved together.  
  
Primal lust rippled through Alex’s body. So hot, so wet, she needed to fuck her sister’s brains out. There was nothing more in life that she wanted.  
  
“Kara, cum for me,” Alex pleaded with her.  
  
“You’ve got it,” Kara  breathed.  
  
Lena woke up from the stupor she was in. Just in time to look straight up into Kara’s face. She screwed up in pleasure with Alex plugging her hole, holes rather, given another tentacle pushed down into Kara’s asshole from this position. Lena could feel her pussy throb and she felt left out.  
  
Not for long, given Alex threw her line or rather a tentacle. It swelled and rubbed against Lena’s lips. Hot juices coarsing through it excited Lena’s body.  
  
“Again,” Alex said.  
  
“Oooh, Rao!” Kara mewled.  
  
Alex thrust deep into Kara. She rode Kara all the way to a hot completion. Those fingers dancing against her brought Kara to another intense conclusion.  
  
She came, again, several times, for the next several minutes. Alex thrust deeper into her and rode her all the way to the edge and then several steps beyond. She slapped Kara’s ass and rode her almost into submission.  
  
The next time, both of them came together, with Alex plunging Kara back down to Earth. She rode Kara to the end, massaging her body and rocking back and forth into her. The moans emitting from Kara showed that she enjoyed this, just about as much as Alex did.  
  
Alex aimed to please her baby sister. She came, Kara came, and Lena came.  
  
Today, they got a victory over a dangerous enemy. However, that victory only pale in comparison to what was going on. The second Alex pulled out Kara, Lena crawled over to join her and to pleasure Alex.  
  
She would allow it, and give Kara a second to recharge. Then she would be right back in. For now, Alex enjoyed the sensation of Lena feasting off of Kara’s juices, which clung to her symbiotic cock.  
  
The question of who could pleasure Kara better was lost in Lena doing a damn good join in pleasuring Alex. Alex, as a result, would be gracious enough to call this one a draw.  
  
For now.

**To Be Continued.**


	37. Chapter 37(1/25/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Chapter Thirty-Seven.**

* * *

  
So much to do, in so little time. That was the motto of Lena Luthor as of late. She poured over some of Lillian’s records and indeed, her journal. Lena thought, and not without good reason, she was gazing upon the twisted manifesto of some kind of mad woman. Did she have interesting ideas? One could argue that, and her research was second to none.  
  
However, one could see the lengths that Lillian went and they were almost absurd. A few seconds passed when the door opened up and Gwen slipped inside. She stopped short of seeing the file that Lena had on the screen.  
  
“I won’t say she’s not complete in her word,” Lena stated while waving Gwen inside. “Her work on alien genetics is more complete than anyone on Earth.”  
  
“Well, she would have to be to create some kind of wepaon that would take them out,” Gwen said. She stopped in sudden realization. “Sorry.”  
  
It had been waved off by Lena. The truth is, she really needed to figure out her next move and real soon. Cadmus was crippled without Lillian on the board.  However, that did not mean things were over. There were always opportunistic snakes just ready to pilfer the research of anyone and everyone. Lena remained about as calm and vigilante as one could be. She would wait for the right time and the right time would come very soon.  
  
Lucy stepped inside of the opened door a moment or so later. She paused when coming up to Lena who had been hard at work on the computer.  
  
“Are you busy?” Lucy asked.  
  
“No,” Lena said. “Not for you anyway.”  
  
She spun the chair around and got up.  
  
“So, did yourself and Colonel Danvers clear the rest of them out?” Lena asked.  
  
Lucy nodded feverishly.  
  
“There were some people who wanted their hands on the weapons inside, to deal with the mounted alien threat,” Lucy said.  
  
Lena was not saying it was a bad idea to be prepared for something dangerous. However, there were people who lacked critical thinking skills in high places of power in the government. Therefore, they would lump pretty much every single alien in the same boat.  
  
“Please tell me you did not let….”  
  
Lucy held up her hand to break Lena’s statement up and ease her fears.  
  
“Of course not. And my father...he actually backed me up on this one. Which is surprising...but I guess the General was also disgusted by what Cadmus was doing.”  
  
Lena hoped that anyone with half of a functioning brain cell would be fairly disgusted with what Cadmus was up to. In the meantime, she returned to pouring over Lillian Luthor’s research. There might be hints of something she might have missed just buried in this research, demanding her attention. Lena intended to piece together every little thing possible.

* * *

  
Today had been a good day. Alex thought as much, given her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck. She very lightly kissed down the side of Kara’s neck all the way to her ear, before stopping short. Alex just broke out into a soft smile and lightly stroked Kara’s hair.  
  
“Lucy called in, more facilities out of the way.”  
  
‘That’s all of them.”  
  
Indigo popped into the room out of nowhere. Despite her being on their side firmly for some time, it still startled Kara a little bit. Alex tightened her grip around Kara and planted more kisses down the side of the woman’s neck. The Girl of Steel shifted ever so carefully.  
  
“You sure?” Kara asked.  
  
“I’m positive,” Indigo said. “There’s no question about it we’re…..”  
  
A knock on the door followed and Alex almost relaxed herself.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
The door opened to allow Eliza Danvers entry into the room. She stopped short at the situation. Kara’s rumpled top made her think that she walked into something private between two of her daughters and a friend. It still threw her off for a second.  
  
“Hello,” Alex said.  
  
“This isn’t a bad time?” Eliza asked.  
  
“It’s never a bad time to see my mother,” Alex commented in an extremely cheerful voice.  
  
Eliza raised her eyebrow and wondered who was this woman and more importantly, what did she do to her daughter? Alex was in a pretty good mood and Eliza wanted to know the cause of it.  
  
“No big deal,” Alex said. “I just helped take down an anti-alien terrorist organization. Who also posed a threat to a lot of humans as well….I think today was a good day.”  
  
“Well, I’m very proud of you but…..”  
  
“I know you are,” Alex said. “And since you’re here...we should celebrate.”  
  
Eliza wondered how quickly it happened. Her daughter swooping in and grabbing her by the shoulders. And Eliza, once more, did not push away. In fact, she anticipated the touch of her middle daughter. Despite society saying that what they’re doing was wrong, Eliza just moved in and was the one who enacted the kiss.  
  
Alex, of course, willfully kissed her mother back. Any reason for a convesation had been stopped, only thing that mattered was these two women entering a very steamy and extremely passionate kiss. Alex stroked her mother’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss from Eliza.  
  
Indigo meanwhile put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
  
“Why don’t we let the two of them have some fun?”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Kara said. “But, I’m very tense...and I could use your tongue.”  
  
Indigo did not waste any time flipping Kara’s skirt up and pulling down her panties to reveal the treasure beneath. The truth was, the view of Eliza and Alex making out started to make Kara as horny as hell. And Indigo moved in, her fingers caressing Kara’s soft flesh when she sank down. And then she sank down between Kara’s thighs, burying her tongue into the Girl of Steel’s overheated and extremely wet pussy. Kara broke out into a couple more breaths, shoving her hips forward and rocking her body back and forth with a couple of steady movements.  
  
“Yes,” Kara mewled, her eyes shifting around. “Yes.”  
  
She could not resist this. Could not resist what Indigo was doing and Indigo was doing some great and wonderful things to her. That tongue, no question about it, was pure magic. Indigo whirled it around inside of Kara’s tight pussy and made her just break out into a deep breath.  
  
Indigo also knew exactly where to put her fingers. They firmly slipped onto Kara’s lower back and rubbed it. That made Kara’s eyes glaze back in a very lazy manner.  
  
Alex wrapped her legs around Eliza’s waist and she sunk down on a cot which was used by people needing a rest in the DEO. Now it was being used by Alex to practically hump her mother. To be fair, Eliza gave about as well as she took and she took complete interest on Alex’s breasts. The top slowly descended and allowed Alex’s nice round breasts to be out in the air. Eliza leaned in and kissed her daughter’s chest.  
  
“Well, this is a reversal from when I was younger,” Alex teased her mother.  
  
There was no response other than a loud pop from when Eliza nosily sucked on her daughter’s luscious breast. She could not get enough of it and Alex could not get enough of her lovely mother sucking on her tit, hard and fast. Alex stroked the hair and guided her mother a bit further along in the process. The hunger dancing in her eyes was something else and it made Alex wet all over.  
  
“Keep doing that.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Kara’s scream cut into the air. Indigo worked her pussy with efficiency and then pulled out of her. She rose up and put her hand on the back of Kara’s head. Kara opened her eyes lazily and allowed Indigo to dive in very closely for a kiss. And boy was this kiss a damn good kiss. Indigo knew exactly where to put her tongue to make sure Kara lost it completely. Kara held on for the ride and felt something slip between her legs.  
  
The Girl of Steel pushed Indigo back against the walls and squeezed the AI’s ample breasts. So soft, and so nice, resting in the palm of Kara’s hand. She repeatedly went in and repeatedly sucked on them. Making Indigo moan and also the rod that the robot created twitch. It hit Kara’s clit and made her shiver.  
  
Then, it did more than shiver, as Kara mounted the top of it and prepared to sink down to go for a nice long ride. She pushed against it and moaned.  
  
Alex stripped Eliza’s clothes off and began to cover her mother’s body with kisses. Every third or so time Alex worshipped her mother’s lovely body, a moan came out from her. Alex intended to make the moans just louder, the more she moved between her mother’s legs.  
  
There’s no place like home, at least that was the present thought in Alex’s mind the moment she dove down and began to eat Eliza out. Eliza shifted her hips up completely.  
  
“Alexandra!” Eliza moaned. “Get in deep...make your mother cream herself.”  
  
Yes, this is so naughty already. Alex diddled herself with a piece of her suit while eating her mother out. Eliza’s body thrashed up and down on the bed.  
  
Off to the side, Kara mounting Indigo fueled Alex’s aggressions. She would have some fun with her sister soon enough ,right now, her mother beckoned the full force of the attention. Alex repeatedly drove her tongue deeper and deeper inside of Alex and made her break out into a moan.  
  
Alex broke free and then climbed to mount her mother. Eliza’s eyes met hers in fiery passion. The two entered a very steamy makeout session just seconds before Alex took the figurative and literal plunge, working herself between Eliza’s succulent thighs with one fell push.  
  
Their bodies molded together, with everything etting hot and heavy. Eliza tightened her grip around Alex’s ass and pushed her in deep. The middle sister rode the hot and mature woman. Limbs moved together with Eliza grabbing onto as much as Alex’s body to encourage her to go deeper. And Alex responded by pleasuring Eliza, sucking her breasts.  
  
The position had been reversed, with Kara bent over a table so Indigo could thrust into her. The next few minutes had bee spent with Indigo rubbing down Kara’s body. Kara shifted herself with as much pleasure as humanly possible. Indigo dancing down her body and making her just break out into several passionate moans. Those hands found their way on Kara’s backside to thrust as deep into her as possible.  
  
“Good girl,” Indigo breathed in Kara’s ear. “Cum for me. I want to feel you drip.”  
  
Kara was all about making dreams come true. She let everything just flow through her body.  
  
“When you’re finished, bring her over here,” Alex managed.  
  
Indigo could do nothing other than comply with the orders of her mistress. She repeatedly slammed into Kara to ease her closer and closer to the edge. All while watching Alex’s tendrils just shoot into the air. And they performed their magic, touching Eliza all over.  
  
Eliza Danvers would have to say, no matter how nice the suit felt, the hands on touch of her daughter, it just felt all that much more intimate. Perhaps it was her however. Regardless, the tightness of her loins grew even more so the faster Alex dropped into her. Alex was leaving marks all over her, marks that Eliza would be proud to bare.  
  
“Are you going to cum, mother?” Alex asked. “Am I making my mother cum?”  
  
“Yes,” Eliza breathed.  
  
She felt as if she ran a marathon and now Alex slowed down. Slowed down just enough to allow the frustration Eliza felt built up to an entirely new level.  
  
“It just makes me a real motherfucker then,” Alex said with a grin.  
  
Eliza could not really comment about her daughter’s choice of language. All she could do was enjoy the thrusts deep inside of her, the speed which she pushed inside. Alex knew exactly how to hit all of the right spots, with pinpoint precision and got Eliza rolling up and down off of the cot. It creaked, with more heat rising.  
  
Then the impact followed, with Eliza cumming something fierce. Alex rode out her orgasm, driving as deep into her as possible. Touching Eliza all over and making her just break out into loud passionate squeals. Alex allowed Eliza to sink her nails into her while Alex rode out both of their orgasms.  
  
Gooey alien juices combined with her womanly juices splattered into Eliza’s pussy and raced to her womb. Alex rose up and down to rock her mother. Eliza hung on for the ride, mouth open and practically drooling just a tiny bit. She closed her legs down onto Alex’s waist and allowed the ride to continue until the point where Alex was good and finished driving her mother into the bed with everything she was worth.  
  
“Come here, Kara.”  
  
The obedient sway of her sister’s hips walking over tantalized Alex. She motioned for Kara to assume the position and it was a good one, right between Eliza’s dripping hot thighs. Kara crawled in and hovered. She licked her lips.  
  
Kara greeted her adoptive mother with vigor and hunger. She moved in to lick Eliza’s pussy out and that was as hot as hell.  
  
“How about I help you?”  
  
Alex was not going to say no to Indigo fingering her while watching Kara go to work. Or the movements of Eliza’s hot body the faster Kara moved in for her meal. Kara devoured Eliza’s womanhood and made her just squirm all over the bed. It was a very hot scene just boiling over. And Alex could not help and enjoy the show all the way.  
  
Indigo rubbed against her ass while the finger job continued. Every push into Alex drove her ever so closer to some kind of edge. Indigo cupped Alex’s tits and squeezed them hard to make her moan in pleasure. It was a good ride to say the very least and a ride which would continue for as long as Indigo desired.  
  
“Stop,” Alex said.  
  
Or rather for as long as Alex desired. For she desired her sister’s wet pussy, which just taunted her. Alex peered over her shoulder.  
  
“You may have my asshole when I give the signal,” Alex said. “And only when I give the signal. Is that understand?”  
  
“Of course,” Indigo said.  
  
Alex dove in to Kara to briefly taste the swirl of juices pouring from her sister. Kara was extremely aroused and that boded well for Alex’s prospects. She moved away from Kara and ground against her. The heat was immense and the pleasure was intense and now Alex would be driving into her.  
  
“Keep licking,” Alex encouraged her sister. “And I’ll really make you feel good.”  
  
There was no question that she would stop. Although, Kara knew exactly where Alex was behind her. Alex slammed deep inside of her body and pressed against her. Those warm loins just pushed deep against her ass with Alex spanking Kara a couple of times. Then Alex pulled away to take the plunge into her pussy.  
  
Alex always made her feel so full and then took things a couple of steps behind. She rocked her body, working her hips back and forth with a few presses. Kara spread her legs and made herself moan.  
  
“Would you like me to touch you?”  
  
Kara just moaned and Alex touched her in response. The youngest sister rose up to allow the middle sister to take her breasts, to caress her, to pleasure her.  
  
One of the beneficiaries of this arrangement was Eliza Danvers. She got a good licking out, and the licking only increased. She never thought of Kara being someone who would be a good pussy eater. Now she was actually having her pussy eaten out by her young adoptive daughter, then Eliza could think of nothing else other than that tongue just driving into her.  
  
“You’re a good girl,” Eliza said.  
  
“She really is,” Alex said.  
  
Alex pushed deeper into Kara. She made sure to feel all of Kara’s insides. They were hot and becoming liquified slowly, and surely, due to the fact that Alex brought Kara so much pleasure. She rolled her hands down Kara’s sultry body and made her girl just feel everything and anything.  
  
“And she’s going to cum, isn’t she?” Alex asked.  
  
There was not a single question in Kara’s mind. She came extremely hard and Alex repeatedly drove deep into her body. She hammered Kara through the orgasm and just made it go through her in waves, faster, faster, until Kara could not take it anymore.  
  
Alex just smiled when rocking into Kara’s body. Her hands coasted over the sensual body of her sister, working back and forth in solid waves. Alex rocked back a little bit more and plunged into Kara. Kara broke out into a couple of long moans.  
  
She slid one of the tentacles of her suit against her opening asshole which gave Indigo the signal that she needed. Without any further pause, Indigo reared back and jammed the tentacle straight into Alex’s asshole to make her toes curl and her moan in pleasure.  
  
Alex closed her eyes, and plunged deeper into Kara while Indigo worshipped her ass. It was a good amount of worship and made Alex just rise up with pleasure. Every last nerve ending in her body sizzled with endless waves of pleasure the deeper and faster she drove into Kara  
  
It was a pleasure train all around from these four women. Indigo gave Alex pleasure who gave Kara pleasure and Eliza got pleasure from Kara eating her out. Everything worked all around.  
  
Kara threw her head back. A few brushes against the sensitive skin on the back of her neck urged her own. She slurped her mother, who was almost ready to pass out from the pleasure. Kara just grinned and moved in to nibble on Eliza’s thighs. Then she started sucking on Eliza’s sweet clit.  
  
That resulted in a half of a scream, half of a moan, which approximated Kara’s name ever so slightly. It was good enough as far as Kara was concerned and Eliza was more than good.  
  
“Oh, she does a wonderful job,” Alex breathed.  
  
It was hard to say who Alex was talking about now. Eliza could barely string together two coherent thoughts and the deeper her daughter’s tongue got, the hornier she got. Eliza rubbed her nipples and that just released more pleasure.  
  
Kara switched between eating Eliza out and sucking her clit. It took her on a never-ending ride of pleasure. It was almost like a runaway train had been flying down the tracks. With Eliza as a passenger and a passenger who had been taken on this voyage. She shifted herself up.  
  
Indigo worked her hips forward. As a result, every third or so thrust, Alex brought out a tentacle to rub against Indigo’s own asshole. This only made Indigo more inclined to work herself to a climax and work Alex’s asshole. She could hear Alex squishing against Kara’s wet pussy and that only threw Indigo forward a little bit. She rocked back and forth against Alex’s body.  
  
So close, yet so far for all of them. The chain reaction was about to start. First with Eliza very obviously cumming.  
  
“Mmm,” Eliza breathed.  
  
Indigo would have to agree as she could feel her orgasm just creeping ever so closer. She could do little more than to thrust away and smack Alex’s juicy backside a couple more times.  
  
Kara came next and tightened around Alex’s invader. Alex held on for the ride and led Kara all the way through a mind-numbing trip. The Kryptonian Survivor’s fingers curled against the beautiful blonde MILF thrashing underneath her. She sank deeper into Eliza and moaned onto her.  
  
That made Eliza cum even harder and she almost blacked out to nothing other than pleasure. Swirls of purple dots popped on the inside of her eyeballs. That was simply amazing and better than everything else.  
  
After the double sensation of Indigo cumming in her ass and Kara cumming all over her cock, Alex was close to doing the same herself. She pressed forward into Kara, rocking her body with intense waves. All of the time she moved in for the kill and for the orgasmic explosion.  
  
The race was on, with juices just blasting every inch of Kara’s walls. Her succulent flesh pushed against Alex’s fingers when she rode her out constantly, thrusting away until Alex was satified.  
  
At least for the moment. Alex’s satisfaction was only enough where she could spin Kara around and straddle her. She came face to face with Kara’s dripping face. It dripped with Eliza’s honey which caused Alex to break up with a smile. She gave Kara a very long and passionate kiss, to taste their mother all over Kara’s face.  
  
Kara returned the kiss, the heated makeout session driving her body completely beyond anything she’s ever felt before in her life. Alex pulled away and licked her lips.  
  
That made Kara twinge and cup Alex’s chest. Alex pulled her hands away.  
  
“You can wait a second,” Alex said. “I’m not done having my fun.”  
  
Kara pouted and Alex just smiled. She pushed her hand against Kara’s hair and caused shivers to blow down her spine.  
  
A drooling and dripping Eliza Danvers laid back on the bed, legs spread firmly and pussy aching. Indigo climbed over her and opened her mouth.  
  
Eliza woke up to a cock that had just been in her daughter’s ass being driven into her tight mouth. Indigo soothed her with a few brushes inside of her.  
  
Alex balanced Kara on top of her and made her face Indigo throat fucking Eliza. With a squeeze of Kara’s breasts, Alex got the ball rolling for her to sink down onto her. The games would begin and the games would be so hot right now.  
  
Once more, Alex filled up Kara and started to take dominion of her body.  
  
“I can still make you feel the best,” Alex said.  
  
It was not fair that Lena was not here to defend herself. But, Kara would not argue that Alex made an extremely convincing argument with what she was doing.  
  
She just sank back down and enjoyed the ride. And it was a hell of a ride leading up to the inevitable explosion finale.

**To Be Continued.**


	38. Chapter 38(1/25/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

* * *

  
Kara slipped into the side entrance of the L-Corp building for a meeting with Lena. It turned out that Lena was not the only one there, but rather Gwen was hanging out. The two exchanged a smile.  
  
“Sit down,” Lena offered, patting on a couch cushion.  
  
Kara took a seat right next to Lena. Gwen sat perched on the other side of Lena. She wondered what this is all about.  
  
“After all that’s happened, the merger with OsCorp will go through,” Lena commented.  
  
“I’m sure you’re very happy,” Kara said.  
  
“I am happy,” Lena concluded. “And also, I’m going to be more busy than I ever was. And I’m going to need some help in running the entire merged company. So, I was wondering if you had some thought of moving on from CatCo. I always found it odd that someone of your capabilities would be there.”  
  
Kara wondered as of late herself. She took a second to consider Lena’s proposal. To be honest, Kara found herself entering a crossroads. Not knowing what to do with her life, overall. She thought about it long and hard.  
  
“I really need someone who I can trust to handle the workload that’s going to happen with the new merged company,” Lena said.  
  
“So, you want me to be your assistant?” Kara asked.  “Because…..”  
  
Lena reached out and put her finger upon Kara’s lip to get her to silence. The two women lock eye to eye over the next several seconds. What is a blink of an eye, but seems like an eternity. Lena moves closer to Kara.  
  
“No, not as my assistant,” Lena said. “I want you to be my partner.”  
  
This was one of the very last things that Kara expected to happen, if she was perfectly honest. To be Lena’s partner, well that was certainly something. She edged closer, raising an eyebrow, wondering if Lena was having her on. Lena, on the other hand, looked stone cold serious.  
  
“I cannot think of someone better that I would want on my side ruling this company,” Lena said.  
  
“But, I don’t know anything about business,” Kara said. “Or finances, or anything about runing a company….”  
  
“That doesn’t stop Congress,” Lena said.  
  
That made Gwen snort off to the side. Lena’s smile shifted into a more serious demeanor.  
  
“I had to learn and I know that you’re smart enough to catch on if you apply yourself,” Lena said. “You hold yourself back from your full potential, but I think that you’re worth more.”  
  
Kara slumped her shoulders for a second. There was a part of her who thought that Lena was in fact right. Kara did in fact hold herself back from her full potential. Lena put a had on Kara’s shoulder and leaned ever so closer towards her.  
  
“None of us come out of the womb completely prepared,” Lena said. “I know I didn’t, I learned. Sometimes by a trial by fire….I want you to help me...both of you.”  
  
She turned to Gwen who nodded in response. She had been thinking about it and was very grateful for this opportunity. The three of them and likely several others would be moving forward in a brave new world.  
  
“With both Norman and Lillian on ice and Lex in prison, my path is clear,” Lena concluded. “And yours could be as well.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Kara said after a moment.  
  
“That’s all I ask,” Lena said with a soft smile.  
  
She leaned in to Kara and kissed her on the lips without any pause whatsoever. Kara was quick and on the draw to return the kiss. Both of these women experienced passion beyond all degree, their mouths and tongues moving together. Lena opened her mouth ever so slightly to allow Kara entry inside. The two moaned and moved, with Kara putting her hand on the back of Lena’s head when the kiss had been deepened ever so slightly.  
  
Gwen decided to move in to Lena and kiss the back of her neck. Lena turned away from Kara and kissed Gwen on the lips as well. Then Kara slid her hand along the side of Lena’s leg and underneath her skirt. The warmth Lena was feeling was amazing and she could think of no other way to spend the afternoon than with two beautiful blondes.  
  
“Remove my clothes,” Lena said.  
  
“Are you sure I’m not your assistant?” Kara asked.  
  
“You act as if you don’t want to do it,” Gwen teased her.  
  
Kara shrugged, oh she wanted to do it. Gwen shifted to the side a little bit and Kara tugged Lena’s skirt down to reveal her expensive looking silk panties underneath. There was a small part of Kara who would hate to ruin such a nice pair of fabric. A very small part of her, but to be honest, that part was not very big. She stroked Lena through her panties a little bit.  
  
Gwen decided to join in on the fun by getting behind Kara and slowly unbuttoning the woman’s blouse as she felt her up. The shifting hands made Kara just ooze with pleasure. The fun, as they said, had just begun and Gwen’s very able hands were all over the place.  
  
Lena’s top came off to reveal her nice firm breasts encased in a bra. Then Kara, in a blink of an eye, snapped them off. Lena’s nice round breasts popped out for the world to see. Kara took them in her hand and squeezed them. The Girl of Steel showed her abilities to massage Lena’s tits and make her moan.  
  
And now Kara was moaning, because Gwen parted her legs and kneeled down to eat Kara out. Lena’s hand forcefully pushed on the back of Kara’s head and allowed Kara to take Lena’s nipples into mouth. Kara sucked o the nipple while Gwen ate her out.  
  
Gwen always loved the taste of Kara’s pussy. It tasted so wonderful that it brought a tingle to her. Gwen shifted a finger between her legs, and rubbed herself. Her jeans might have been in the way, but Gwen could easily remove it.  
  
“That’s it, worship me,” Lena moaned in Kara’s ear.  
  
Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s warm chest and she took a couple of seconds to worship every inch of the woman that she had in front of her. Her mouth, her lips, her neck, her chest, everything about Lena just demanded Kara’s full and undivided attention.  
  
A second passed as Kara got Lena completely out of her clothes. She looked over her shoulder to Gwen for a minute and Gwen pulled away.  
  
Gwen rose to her feet, licking her lips. Kara just smiled at her.  
  
“You naughty bitch,” Kara said.  
  
A smile broke out onto her face. Guilty as charged to be honest. Kara leaned in and kissed Gwen on the lips, with her fingers moving in to grab ahold of Gwen’s firm ass. Gwen wrapped her legs around Kara as the two of them sunk down onto the couch with each other.  
  
Lena just smiled and pried Gwen away from Kara.  
  
“Don’t think I have forgotten to properly thank you for what you’ve done,” Lena said. “First, let me get you out of those clothes. Because this office has a strict dress code, and you’re overdressed.”  
  
“Well,” Gwen said, pausing long enough to give Lena a saucy smile. “You’re going to help me comply then, aren’t you?”  
  
Indeed.”  
  
Lena pushed her warm lips over Gwen’s and removed articles of her clothes. The fact Lena can taste her girlfriend all over Gwen’s mouth is only a bonus. First she had been stripped to her black bra and thong. Lena put her hand on Gwen’s thong and snapped it, to make her moan deep into the kiss.  
  
Then, Lena slowly pealed Gwen out of her lingerie. Spending some time teasing her breasts and ass. Lena gave Gwen one more long kiss, which rocked her mind severely.  
  
A movement into her side drawer allowed Lena to get her strap on ready. She positioned it over Gwen’s face and Gwen opened her mouth.  
  
“Get it nice and wet,” Lena suggested.  
  
Oh, Gwen was going to get it nice and wet alright. She opened her mouth and Lena plunged the dildo deep down Gwen’s waiting mouth. She opened up with hunger just ready to go. Her hips moved in, going deep and fast.  
  
Kara gazed lustfully at Lena’s moving body. Her bouncing ass, nice and juicy, caught Kara’s attention. Kara swept in and put her hands on either side of Lena’s perfect ass. She squeezed Lena and spanked her a couple of times. Kara dove into her firm cheeks and started to nuzzle her nose inside. Lena broke out into a lustful moan the second Kara drove down and started to eat out Lena’s perfect asshole.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Lena moaned. “That’s the spot! Give it to me right there, Kara!”  
  
The Luthor heiress was in heaven. Gwen’s mouth pleasured her from one side and Kara’s super powerful tongue pleasured her from the other end. She put a hand on each of the heads of the lovely blondes and kept guiding them through the little trip. They were working her intensely, on all ends. Lena could feel a flush go through her body and it only got hotter by each passing moment.  
  
Gwen’s soft lips covering her dildo with drool and salivia made Lena want nothing more than to shove Gwen down, spread her legs, and ram it into her, riding her into the couch. Lena showed restraint, playing the long game. It was all about slowly making your partner submit to you.  
  
Although, Lena had to be really careful not to get too attached to Kara’s tongue, when Kara gave her a rim job. She pushed back and forth moaning.  
  
After a time, Lena pulled away from Gwen and shoved her down onto the bed. Lena straddled Gwen and looked like a hungry predator about ready to devour a juicy piece of prey.  
  
“You’re mine,” Lena breathed.  
  
“Yes,” Gwen agreed. “What are you going to do about it?”  
  
“Something like this,” Lena commented.  
  
Lena leaned on down and kissed Gwen all over. She teased Gwen’s body. The slow seduction trick worked, as the closer Lena got into her, the more Gwen begged for it. Her entire body looked like it had been set on fire, and Lena knew exactly how to hit all of the right buttons.  
  
“How badly do you want this?” Lena asked.  
  
Gwen’s legs tightened around Lena. Those perfect legs squeezing her ass made Lena feel a tingle and a greater desire to drive herself into Gwen. She avoided giving into her deepest, darkest thoughts, even though the lust was almost over the top.  
  
“How do you think?”  
  
“I want you to say it.”  
  
Lena lightly toyed with Gwen’s chest and got her breathing. She was horny as hell and needed some relief. The fact Kara hovered over her, that sweet pussy just out of reach, did not help Gwen’s thoughts. She just wanted this, wanted this so badly. Her legs were spreading and almost tightening around Lena. Gwen rocked her hips a little bit.  
  
“Fine! I want you to fuck me until I pass out. Are you happy?”  
  
“Immensely.”  
  
Lena dropped so the two women could go chest to chest before they made out. Gwen opened her mouth and Lena slipped her tongue inside.  
  
After that was done, Lena took the plunge and it was a very hot one. Slowly, but surely, she made Gwen feel what was going on, inch by glorious inch. Gwen thrashed underneath her, the movement of Gwen’s muscular and beautiful body enticing her. Lena put her hands on Gwen’s chest and pawed on it, making the delightful minx just shift all over the place on the bed. Their heated loins pushed together.  
  
“Yes,” Lena breathed. “Oh, yes.”  
  
Gwen took a few seconds to adjust to what was happening and what was happening was Lena pushing deep into her body and stuffing her completely full. Lena pressed against her, pinning her down into the bed. The deep and potent thrusts the woman gave rocked Gwen’s body. She squirmed and moaned, the faster Lena drove down into her. It was almost insane.  
  
Kara added to the fun by dropping down onto Gwen’s face and opening her pussy up for a nice good licking. She broke out into a soft cry the more Gwen worked that tongue.  
  
“Get her nice and wet so I can fuck her well later,” Lena said.  
  
To be honest, Lena enjoyed the fact that Kara’s ass bounced when she rode Gwen’s face. Lena could watch that all day, that was a show worth seeing. Her body burned even more, her hips moving in a constant motion the faster and harder she plunged into Gwen.  
  
Gwen knew exactly what she was doing. She put all of the energy into her vaginal muscles to squeeze Lena. Feeling the softness of Lena’s own thighs brushing against her brought a tension knot into Gwen. Her nipples stood up at immense attention and a squeeze of them rocked her insanely. Their hips moved back and forth, at a very rapid pace. Gwen closed her legs on Lena’s body and Lena moaned the deeper she went into her.  
  
Then there was Kara, sweet Kara, oh Gwen could spend all day with her tongue deep into Kara. There was not a question in her mind. She was horny as fuck and she wanted to make Kara drip something fierce. Gwen repeatedly and rapidly sent that tongue spiraling into Kara.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Kara yelled. “She really knows how to eat a pussy.”  
  
“I’m sure she’s a woman of many talents,” Lena said. “But, I’m going to take you when I finish her off.”  
  
“Can’t wait.”  
  
Lena was certain that Kara could not. She pumped faster and faster into Gwen. She rode her all the way through one spectacular orgasm and was working her through another amazing one. Her fingers just ended up all over Gwen and hit all of her hot spots. The blonde’s banging body melted underneath Lena’s touch, the faster she moved inside of her.  
  
As much as Gwen came and as much as Kara was as well, Lena was no stranger to getting a good climax out of the situation. And Gwen gave her a pretty good climax. Her warm walls clamped down and sent shockwaves through Lena’s body. Lena repeatedly pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. She pushed as fast into her.  
  
“One more time for good measure,” Lena said.  
  
Gwen could not say anything with her mouth full. Her entire body spoke for her.  
  
Kara had a blast and blasted Gwen with her juices. She knew that each shift got her closer to having some fun with Lena. The thought and the promise of that caused Kara to positively drip something fierce. She repeatedly rove herself down upon Gwen’s face.  
  
“Oh, Lena, I can’t wait.”  
  
“Nothing will make me more happy,” Lena said. “Let me give Gwen her reward for all of her good hard work.”  
  
The best reward for hard work was having been worked nice and hard. At least that was what Lena thought. Some people may disagree and that was their opinion.  
  
Still, Gwen did not seem to mind, judging by the state of her. The constant gushing of her pussy allowed Lena to slide in just as much. She impacted Gwen’s core and made her break out into a fitful cry of pleasure. Lena rocked back and forth, her hands moving into position on Gwen’s soft legs.  
  
“Oooh,” Gwen moaned a second later when Kara shifted to open her mouth.  
  
“Get back to work,” Kara told her in a sweet voice.  
  
She got a good tongue lashing for that in response. Repeated and endless swipes into her pussy made Kara rock back and forth onto Gwen’s sweet face and extremely able tongue, getting a hell of a ride.  
  
All three women came at the same time and it was an extremely beautiful sight to behold. Lena thrust back into Gwen to ride her for the next few seconds through the orgasm.  
  
“Don’t bother moving from that position,” Lena told Kara. “Stay on your hands and knees.”  
  
Lena crawled over towards Kara and put her hands all over the body of the sexy blonde. Kara was more than ready to receive a pounding. Lena knew that, but also knew by taking her time with Kara, she would make the poor girl thirst for it. And that was extremely important. Lena brushed all over Kara’s body.  
  
“Am I making you tense?” Lena asked.  
  
“A little bit.”  
  
“Am I making you wet?”  
  
“Why don’t you look yourself?”  
  
Lena took Kara up on the invitation, sliding a single finger deep into her wet pussy. It clamped down onto her and made Kara just shiver on the bed. Yes, she was wet as wet could be. Kara bit down on her lip, nice and hard, feeling the burn the very second that finger edged into her body. She was feeling something great, something just wonderful. Lena pleasured her body and made Kara shift back and forth, her hips rubbing together.  
  
“Oooh,” Kara said. “What do you think?”  
  
“Really wet,” Lena said when shifting towards Kara’s ear. “Just the way I like you.”  
  
Lena kissed and nibbled on Kara’s neck. Now that she had been worn down by the red solar lamps, it allowed her to be open for a hell of a pounding. Kara willfully opened herself up for Lena to touch her all over, to get the woman panting and mewling.  
  
Several moments of constant teasing riled Kara up something fierce. She could almost sense Lena grinning at her back, with a sense of mischief just getting her. She wanted this, extremely badly. Lena pushed against Kara, holding onto her hips. She moved in a bit closer and the horniness just increased. Lena rubbed against Kara’s warm lips and made her just explode with lust just coating every inch of her body.  
  
“Just the way I want you,” Lena told her. “Wet and ready. Do you want me, Kara?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“Yes,” Lena said. “I know because no one can make you feel this good, right?”  
  
Kara thought that it was not fair that Alex was not here to defend herself. Also, she thought that she experienced the strangest case of Deja-Vu. Lena was all around her, cupping her chest and licking the sweat from Kara’s neck. Those hips moved in and pushed a little bit deeper.  
  
Lena’s tool, dripping wet from her session with Gwen, slipped into Kara with ease. But, the real fun happened at Lena’s hands, quite literally. She touched Kara in all of the right places and got her so hot, so horny, so willing to receive.  
  
All day, Lena could touch her all day. She could pleasure Kara all day, repeatedly sliding into her like this. Lena moved her hips back and forth, driving deep into her from behind. A pleasurable moan came from Kara the faster Lena drove into her body. She thrust deeper and deeper inside of her, the ride continued. And Lena’s hands just pushed against Kara’s chest, feeling her up.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Lena asked. “You like me touching you like that.”  
  
“Yes,” Kara breathed. “YES!”  
  
“And you would like it if I touched you here.”  
  
A sensitive spot became the focal point for the next round of Lena’s assault. Her hyper-fast thrusting send Kara into fits of pleasure. Her arousal almost stained the couch. Lena was not going to show her any mercy, just being relentless in her assault and relentless in pounding Kara.  
  
“So, am I giving you a good reason to accept my proposal?” Lena asked. “I’ll even let you be on top...if you do a good job.”  
  
Kara could feel a rush just building through her. Lena touched her in all of the right places. Her hands moved all over Lena and took her in hand, all over her body. There was several moans which indicated just how badly Kara wanted this. And Lena wanted to give it to her.  
  
Gwen recovered at the edge of the couch and rubbed herself. She watched as Kara rocked back and forth. Not only did she see Kara’s bouncing ass, but Lena’s as well when she drove into Kara. It was a two for one special, with lovely female flesh. They pushed faster and faster into each other. Lena rose up and down, her hips sliding deep into Kara’s body. Kara pushed into her and pulled completely out with a hell of a ride.  
  
And the ride continued, with Lena edging Kara to her climax. She did not pull out, not in the slightest. She made Kara wait for it, long for it, with her orgasm lingering on the edge. True power was at hand and Lena touched Kara all over. Kara squirmed ever so slightly.  
  
“Mine,” Lena said.  
  
“Yours,” Kara agreed.  
  
“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Lena said. “I’m going to make sure I work you until I’m done.”  
  
She never could get over the fact that she had Supergirl of all people gushing underneath her. Granted, she’s sure Lex had masturbatory fantasies of a different kind about his Kryptonian or for all Lena knew of the same kind, but that was not the time or place to discuss them. Rather, Lena pushed further into Kara, repeatedly rolling her hips deeper and deeper into her. She got Kara gushing, constantly and endlessly.  
  
“I’ll let you cum because you’ve done such a good job,” Lena said.  
  
“You’re too kind.”  
  
“That’s what partners do for each other,” Lena said. “They reward each other for their hard work.”  
  
Lena’s busy hands set a fire in Kara which ended in her loins. Hot waves of pulsing juices erupted from Kara and Lena was all with her. She was all in, riding Kara through this orgasm and all the way to another. Lena did not give Kara any rest and was working her hard as well.  
  
The sexual lust this beautiful dark-haired woman had for her, well it was beyond great. Kara’s pussy oozed when Lena moved into her.  
  
Lena took a deep breath. She was getting ready as well. Deciding to switch the play slightly, she pulled from Kara, pulled the strap on off, and then rubbed her bare pussy lips against Kara. Their lips brushed together with constant fury and energy, Lena’s toes curling in response.  
  
“Almost there,” Lena purred in Kara’s ear. “Am I treating you well?”  
  
“Very well,” Kara said.  
  
“Good,” Lena said. “Who knew my pussy was your Kryptonite.”  
  
Kara was about to make a quip that Kryptonite was her Kryptonite, but the moment had been lost in lust when she came repeatedly. Lena gave her pretty much no room.  
  
Then, Lena followed and Gwen followed after that, at her own hands.  
  
For a second, the three women sat on the couch, lost in time. Lena was still buzzing from what happened. Deciding what to do next, Lena had been visited by a burst of inspiration.  
  
She slid onto the floor, but not as an act of submission. Rather, Lena pushed her fingers into Gwen’s pussy and then inside of Kara’s. She fingered them over the edge of the couch, their young fit bodies thrashing about.  
  
Spider-Girl and Supergirl were both horny girls thanks to Lena Luthor.  
  
And she had just worked them close, before pulling back. And then started the process again after along moments pause.  
End.  
  
 **Two New Chapters(39 and 40) to be posted in two weeks, on February 8th, 2019.**


	39. Chapter 39(2/8/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**   
****

* * *

“Another one down and one more to go.”  
  
Alex could not be happier to say this if she tried about the numerous Cadmus facilities that she had been knocking off of the map. The truth was that they had been making even more headway now that Lillain was off of the map. The facilities were like ghost towns now, with pretty much everyone cleared out. Other than a stray guard or two, but really, they were no big problems, at least as far as Alex was concerned.  
  
Lucy stepped in behind her. She looked from one side, to the other on the facility. They almost half expected something to come out, but nothing did. Stacks and stacks of crates lined the walls. More weapons, and Lucy shuddered at the amount of weapons they created.  
  
“They really did have enough to overthrow a small country,” Lucy commented a few seconds later.  
  
“Yeah, they really did,” Alex replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Or to take down an alien invasion force that wasn’t coming. Although, I don’t even want to know how many humans would have gotten caught up in the crossfire.”  
  
Way too many, and it was not worth it in Alex’s opinion. She examined the blaster. There was only a small part of her who would have wanted a weapon like this in her hand. An even larger part of her would have understood that this was a slippery slope.  
  
She moved around the corner and found boxes and boxes full of drives. If Alex had to hazard a guess, they contained a good chunk more research that Cadmus done. The means that they performed this research, it would be enough to make someone’s stomach turn. However, Alex held a fair amount of confidence it would work. She brushed a finger against the edge of her mouth and broke out into a soft sigh.  
  
“Well, Cadmus had many issues, but their research was spot on,” Alex said.  
  
“Almost insane,” Lucy said.  
  
Given the woman who ran it, Alex was not arguing about that fact at all. She checked the wall for any secret switches that would lead them to any more surprises. Most surprisingly, Alex did not find a single one, which made her raise her eyebrow. That was very curious for a number of reasons.  
  
“Nothing on the lower floor,” Alex said.  
  
“No, Agent Danvers,” the agent said checking in. “Nothing other than cleaning equipment.”  
  
“Well, double check it, because you never can be too careful,” Alex said.  
  
Was she paranoid by having the DEO agents check out cleaning equipment? Maybe a little bit, but with an organization like Cadmus, you can never be too careful.  
  
“You’re going to have to see this one!”  
  
Lucy’s statement caused Alex to walk down into the room which she slipped into. Alex put her hand on the side of the door and broke out into one of those expressions. She very lightly brushed her finger down the side chamber pod and leaned in. The pod was, well it was some kind of stasis tube.  
  
Although what was inside the stasis tube, it was not there anymore. And the Cadmus records had pretty much no research, although perhaps Alex would have to dig deeper.  
  
“What was in here?” Lucy asked.  
  
“That’s a good question,” Alex said. “And I really wish I would have had an answer.”  
  
Unfortunately, the more questions Cadmus raised, the few answers they received. Lillian would be the only one that might be able to clue them in now, and even if she was in sound mind, Alex found herself skeptical that the woman would divulge any kind of useful information. Which made her feel like they were grasping at straws.  
  
Alex felt around behind the stasis tube, as if trying to find any kind of clue what they were looking for. However, there was nothing on the other end. Alex withdrew her hands and returned to square one, to step one. She broke out into a very frustrated breath.  
  
“Nothing,” Alex said.  
  
She would have to run this one by Lena, because right now, Alex was very much stumped.

* * *

  
“And today, the last questions of whether or not the L-Corp and OsCorp merger would go through was answered by this groundbreaking announcement that the two super powers would merge. When asked what she would do with former key members of OsCorp’s team, Lena Luthor had this to say.”  
  
The camera shifted to Lena.  
  
“I am confident that this will be a brand new era for both of our companies as we work together,” Lena said. “Everyone is going to get an opportunity. Everyone will be given a chance to succeed. I’m not going to go as far to say that this will be a completely clean slate. But, there will be options for the future of this company. Where everyone and anyone will rise up and take advantage of this brand new world.”  
  
Lena leaned back for a second and there were several people murmuring in the crowd.  
  
“What about the rumors that Norman Osborn is alive?” one of the reporters asked. “How will this affect things?”  
  
“Rumors are just that, rumors, “Lena said. “And I cannot legally comment about the investigation regarding Norman Osborn at this time. I do think that many of the people that he has hired, they do have plenty of potential.”  
  
Lena watched herself in one of the conference rooms. She had gotten very good at deflecting some very dangerous questions, at least in her mind. But, really, Osborn just scratched the surface. She poured over the information with two of her more trusted advises, Gwen and Kara. Both of them looked intrigued to see where this one would go, going forward.  
  
“So, we’ve got a lot of work to do,” Gwen said.  
  
“No one should fear a little bit of work,” Lena said.  
  
“Yeah, but there are still a few people in OsCorp that are shady,” Kara said. “Although some of them are missing.”  
  
“Yeah, that barely scratches the surface.”  
  
Barbara stepped into the conference room. The three of them greeted her with a smile as Barbara sat herself down on the table behind them.  
  
“What do you have?” Lena asked.  
  
“Cloning research,” Barbara said. “Spearheaded here at OsCorp and some of the principles were found in the data that the DEO uncovered at Cadmus. I should know, because they contracted me to crack the more encyrpted systems. And you know those encrypted systems.”  
  
Lena poured herself a cup of coffee and offered them around the table. She just pondered the situation.  
  
“That goes without saying,” Lena said. “I suspected that there was a connection between certain people in OsCorp and certai projects that they were running at Cadmus.”  
  
Barbara feverishly nodded as she took the cup of coffee and downed a couple of swigs.  
  
“The rabbit hole runs pretty deep and ends at a controversial scientist named Miles Warren,” Barbara said. She caught Gwen’s very obvious shudder out of the corner of her eye. “I trust you’ve heard of him.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve heard of Warren alright,” Barbara responded. “He’s not exactly someone that….well he’s not exactly someone who was well liked around OsCorp when he was here. Osborn hired him and then he fired him when...well I didn’t ask. No one asked. We were just glad that he was gone.”  
  
Lena found that very interesting. She would have to delve in anything. The problem is, while she had heard of Warren, she had not heard of anything about him in the past year, maybe eighteen months.  
  
The best place for someone to disappear off of the face of the Earth was to go into Cadmus. They turned up a few missing people. Although many others were very much dead, once their usefulness had expired. And finding the bodies would be next to impossible.  
  
“So, how do we find him?” Kara asked. “Because, he wasn’t at any of the Cadmus facilities.”  
  
“Someone like Warren would have seen the writing on the wall a long time ago,” Lena offered. “And he would have made his own plans.”  
  
The trouble was, they had no idea what those plans might have been. They had ideas, but no clear motive. And that was very troubling for many reasons.  
  
Still, the women had some research to pour over, as Lena figured out who could be trustworthy in this new world. She thanked her good fortune of having Gwen, Kara, and Barbara there to help her out. They did not have to be in costume to be extremely useful and that made Lena just smile.

* * *

  
And now, one of the Cadmus trucks went missing, and it was the job of three heroines to bring it down. Spider-Girl perched on the gargoyle and overlooked the last known street corner where the truck had been found. Supergirl hovered in the sky across the street.  
  
Batgirl searched the street for clues, her cowl being able to lock onto any number of promising leads. The entire street pavement shined with clues. She could not be happier if she tried for chasing down these leads. Where Barbara walked completely over the street and left no stone unturned.  
  
“Remember, the weapons on this truck are to disrupt communications,” Lena said. “And even if they weren’t used against aliens, they could still be very dangerous against humans.”  
  
“I’ve got something,” Kara said.  
  
The Girl of Steel dove down to come across a very weedy looking man. He looked pretty suspicious. Even more so when he whipped out a miniature cannon and fired a series of blasts at Supergirl. The golden energy cut through the air. Supergirl ducked it and made a signal.  
  
Spider-Girl swooped in and tore the weapon out of the hands of the goon. She repelled down and kicked him in the face to send him down.  
  
“There’s going to be more of those!” Kara said. “The walls are lined with lead. They’re hiding something.”  
  
“Stand back.”  
  
Barbara put several explosive devices on the wall and rigged them for detonation. The big bang which followed rocked them all over. Barbara could not help and break out into a smile thanks to the caved in walls and the dust just going all over the place. They were one step closer to achieving their goals.  
  
Several punks moved into place. They all grabbed their weapons and one of them still fumbled with a communication tower.  
  
A figure swooped down from the shadows and disarmed them with several yanks of her web tendrils.  Alex turned up and motioned for them to go.  
  
Barbara turned around and knocked out the goon fumbling with the communication tower. Assured that Alex, Gwen, and Kara all had her back, Barbara went to work in disabling the tower.  
  
One of the final goons threw a grenade in the air. Kara caught it and with lighting fast speed hurled it high into the air out of an open window. The grenade stopped high above and exploded harmlessly over National City.  
  
“So, you followed the same lead?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Alex said. “Learned about the truck, figured that I would follow up. Those Intergang punks really are scavengers for alien technology.”  
  
“I know, tell me about it.”  
  
One of the walls fell down and a tank had been unleashed. Alex created a whirling drill with her suit and smashed through the plates of the tank. Said tank launched several feet off of the ground and Kara was able to pry the occupant inside off of the tank.  
  
“You’re not going to stop us!” he yelled. “We’re going to finish what they started.”  
  
That made Alex think that the Cadmus people on the outside willingly gave the truck to Intergang. That would have not been outside of the realm of possibility. She hurled one of the goons down to the ground. Another moved towards her until Alex trapped him in a cage.  
  
“You’re really working that suit a lot better,” Kara said. “Not that you didn’t have some sweet moves with it before, but….”  
  
“Cadmus did their share of research and I read a lot of it,” Alex said. “They were trying to make their own suit...calling it the Carnage model. Thankfully, the research never got off of the ground.”  
  
Alex and Kara teamed up to smash their way through the tank. Barbara finished disabling the tower  
  
“Good work,” Lena said. “I’ve brought up an invitatory list, so we can find out if everything is present and accounted for.”  
  
The team scrambled to get to work to do a head check of the alien items. If one piece of technology was on the street, that would create some serious problems. It was an extremely long process and extremely worth it to get done.

**To Be Continued.**


	40. Chapter 40(2/8/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

  
Lena thanked herself for the luxurious bed that she set up because they were going to need it. With four lovely women joining her, they were going to have some fun. And why should they not have fun? Today was a cause for celebration. Alex stepped inside, leading the way. Kara, Gwen, and Barbara followed, stripped down to their underwear. Barbara in purple, Gwen in white, and Kara in blue. Lena looked over their succulent young bodies and broke out into a soft smile.

“Come here,” Lena told them.

Kara decided to take the plunge and move in close towards Lena. Lena grabbed Kara by her head and pressed her lips onto Kara with a kiss. Several seconds of extremely aggressive kissing passed, before Kara tried to gain the advantage. She slipped her hands underneath Lena’s skirt and tugged at it. Lena shifted her tongue a little bit deeper into Kara’s mouth and opened it up.

Not to be outdone, Gwen and Barbara made out in an extremely passionate way. Barbara’s hand shifted to the underside of Gwen’s right buttcheek and she squeezed it. Gwen returned fire by squeezing, kissing and rubbing their bodies down.

Alex calculated the best way to insert herself into this chaos. She got her answer when Kara’s face disappeared between Lena’s thighs. Alex shifted deep in and touched her sister.

“Well, I think we should...figure out which one of us makes her feel better,” Alex said while feeling up Kara’s body. “Because, I think the answer is obvious.”

Alex touched Kara for several long minutes without the suit. Lena did not answer with another other than a sultry smile. For obvious reasons, that caused a tingle to spread through Alex’s body. She mapped out a course on Kara’s succulent body and squeezed her hips a couple of times.

“I want a piece of this,” Alex said. “And you’re going to give it to me, aren’t you?”

Kara spread her legs very wide and Alex dipped inside. Her sister’s familiar tasting and extremely sweet nectar brought Alex’s body up to a new level of pleasure. She had been spiked with a few whimpers when she spiked her tongue deeper into Kara’s soft pussy. She licked her a couple of times, nibbling on the sexy woman underneath her.

A couple of heightened breaths followed. Kara knew that she had to keep licking Lena. She learned all of the spots and the exact tempo which Lena needed to be touched.

Gwen pulled away from Barbara and pointed out Alex’s pussy open and ready for the plundering. Barbara leaned in and squeezed Alex’s clit and brought her into a passionate squeal. Gwen licked Alex.

“She tastes really good,” Gwen said.

“I’m sure she does,” Barbara said.

The two crime fighters made out. Their passion heightened a few notches with Gwen putting her hand on the underside of Barbara and squeezing her perfect ass. The wet lips of the two lovely ladies pushed against each other. Their moist upper lips also rubbed against each other and wrestled for control.

Barbara gained some added leverage against Gwen. Just in time to feel a tendril slide between them. The two lovely ladies moaned and shifted, the deeper the tendril pushed against their succulent young bodies. One of them got squeezed by the nipple and broke out into a very heavy panting motion.

Alex kept most of her attention on Kara, but her suit tended to have a mind of its own in situations like this. She lapped up Kara’s juices very vigorously, when running the tentacles all over all of the women who they could reach. Alex pulled back and spun around.

She grabbed Gwen by the face and kissed her. Gwen pushed her hands against the back of Alex’s head and the kiss deepened. Loud and lewd sounds showed how much both of these beautiful women shared the passion with each other.

Barbara pressed her breasts against Alex’s back and sucked the back of her neck, her ear, her shoulder ,and pretty much everything she could get her handy little mouth on. Alex moaned.

“Oh, you’re trapped with no place to go,” Barbara said.

“Define trapped,” Alex said.

Without another word, Alex wrapped the tendril around Barbara’s waist and moved on in to kiss the ever living hell out of her. Barbara moaned and sucked on Alex’s lip.

Lena nudged Kara and Kara rose up. The Luthor heiress sat up and grabbed Kara by the back of the head. The two made out in an extremely passionate kiss.

The moment the kiss ended, Lena planted a series of kisses down Kara’s jaw.

“How about I spoil you?” Lena asked.

Kara was not going to say no. Lena rubbed her finger against Kara’s chin and made her break out into a couple of soft sighs. Lena kissed her, getting deeper and deeper with the kiss. Their emotions started to get even heavier the more that Lena worshipped Kara’s body.

Lena ran a single finger down the front of Kara’s body. She hit all of the most lovely spots and send Kara’s body into a spiraling shock. A finger slipped deep into her for a second and pulled out. Kara threw her body back and forth.

“You want my finger in you again?”

One can see Kara’s eyes go into the back of her head. She wanted it, of course she wanted it. She needed it more than anything else. Kara pressed rolled her hips up in time to try and meet up with Lena. Lena shfited back an inch or two and pushed the finger deep into Kara’s gushing slit.

She shoved it inside for a long minute and wiggled up and down around Kara’s wet pussy. Lena pulled almost all the way out and teased Kara for a very long second. She broke out into a long cry.

“Mmm.”

Lena slipped her finger deep into her mouth and sucked the juices off of it. She tingled with pleasure, her nipples hard. She motioned for Kara to come over and Kara came closer to Lena.

“You want more?” Lena asked. “You know what to do.”

Kara demonstrated her knowledge of what to do by diving into Lena’s cleavage and sucking on them. Her succulent breasts made Kara extremely hot and horny. Lena pushed her nails onto the back of Kara’s head and encouraged her to go in deeper, to get even more of her.

Barbara and Gwen had been laid out on the bed. Alex pinned them down.

“The two of you are in trouble now,” Alex said.

She slid her hands up the legs of both horny women. The reach of Alex’s suit extended even further. Gwen and Barbara squirmed underneath the brushes of the suit. Alex’s shifting grin grew even wider with the two lovely ladies shifting even more.

Gwen wondered how much of a tease Alex was going to deliver. She knew that the woman was going to take her time in playing with her and Barbara. Getting her juices flowing. One quick look at Barbara showed Gwen exactly what was happening, her partner was feeling the same thing. The redhead’s legs spread apart and started to take Alex’s probing fingers inside of her.

She did not mind the tentacle diving into her. The more intimate feeling of a person’s finger dipping inside of her could not beat her. Gwen’s chest rose up and up.

“Babs!” Gwen yelped.

Barbara could not help herself. The succulent nature of Gwen’s perfect breasts called to her. There was a stunning siren call. Barbara milked Gwen’s breasts for the next several minutes. Each grab onto Gwen’s chest got her juices flowing. Sending them onto Alex’s fingers with each coating spurt.

She could not help herself, cumming extremely hard from Alex. Alex drove deeper into Barbara and got her bucking up and down. Alex shifted her tentacle up and rubbed Barbara’s face. Barbara tasted her own juices on the end of the tentacle. The succulent ooze made Barbara snap her head back.

“Have some fun with each other,” Alex suggested to both of them.

Gwen and Barbara took Alex up on her offer. They met lip to lip, their fingers entangling in each other’s hair. The heated moans only escalated with them making out. Barbara grabbed Gwen’s sizeable chest and released her breasts to allow them bounce. Barbara returned the favor with a very hearty squeeze. Their nipples brushed together.

After a nice breast sucking session, Lena’s pussy lifted against Kara’s face and Kara’s face pushed down into Lena’s. Their tongues dove down into each other. Both of them had a very hot munching session, sucking the juices from each other. They focused on each other and nothing else.

Lena’s entire world wrapped around bringing Kara to a climax before she reached it. Her fingers rubbed against Kara’s soft legs and caused them to perk up. Lena made circular motions, good and measured. Hot and heavy with that tongue making a pretty good passage into her.

Kara’s arousal hit a peak. It did not help her hold back, not that she wanted to, by Alex digging the end of one of the tentacle against the small of her back and then down her leg. The tentacle almost brushed against Kara’s tight asshole for a couple of seconds before her hips kept jerking forward.

The juices flowed and Lena sucked up the honey. She made a production of going down on Kara to drink every squirt of nectar from her.

Alex made Gwen and Barbara ride out their orgasms on her fingers. Her suit’s tentacles moved in a swaying motion and cupped their breasts all over. Their moans escalated until Alex pulled out of Barbara and Gwen and left them breathing on the bed.

“Mmm,” Alex said. “So good.”

She made a production out of eating their juices. The second after she licked her fingers clean, she offered her mouth to one of the girls. Gwen dove in to take advantage of this opening. Alex steadied her head and pushed Gwen down onto the bed, to kiss the hell out of her.

Their hands moved hotly against their bodies. Alex groped Gwen’s chest and slipped between her legs. Gwen’s eyes widened the very second that Alex entered her. The extension of the suit was growing slowly, and Alex took her time making Gwen feel every inch.

“Am I stuffing you?” Alex asked. “Or do you want more.”

Gwen wrapped her legs around Alex as if to tell her what did she think. Alex got the hint, and adjusted to Gwen’s snug tightness before slamming into her. The shift of her firm thighs and the bounce of her breasts drove Alex to take further posession of them, to grope them.

On the other end, Barbara moved over to join Kara in a tender and heated embrace. Lena laid in wait, for her moment to join the two of them. Barbara and Kara pulled away and Barbara decided to crawl closer towards Lena. A small smile popped over Barbara’s face.

“How can I say no to this?” Barbara asked as Lena spread her legs.

The sweet smell of the pussy intoxicated Barbara’s senses. Kara egged her out with a light slap of the backside, not that Barbara needed much egging on where she was going. She moved perliously closer until the second where Barbara buried herself face first into Lena’s dripping snatch.

“Yes,” Lena mewled with a hot roll of her hips. “Kara, could you come over here and sit on my place...please?”

There was really no need for Lena to ask or even say please. Kara was over there, and on top of this, faster than a speeding bullet. Lena encouraged her to drape herself thighs first down on Lena’s face. Lena buried her tongue deep into Kara and began to lap up the pussy juices as much as humanly possible. Kara shifted up and down, to ride Lena’s perfect tongue until she entered a moaning stupor.

Alex measured her thrusts to make Gwen anticipate her next move. The loud slapping sounds of flesh echoed across the room the deeper Alex went into her. Gwen always squealed when someone touched her leg, and Alex took full advantage of it.

“I’ll make you lose it when I touch your leg,” Alex told Gwen. “And I bet I’ll make you lose it even more when I grab these nice big tits and milk the ever living hell out of them.”

A firm cupping of Gwen’s bouncing funbags told Alex all she needed to know. Many different fingers, only some of them belonging to Alex’s prime body, hit Gwen in all of the right spots. The sweat rolling down the brainy blondes body increased Alex’s aggressions and the depths of which she thrusted.

She rose almost all the way out and Gwen whimpered on the bed. Alex left Gwen hanging for a very long time, to the point where it was almost legalized torture.

“How about that?” Alex asked. “I’m making you beg for me.”

Gwen’s intense eyes blazed when they locked onto Alex. Alex responded with a grin and spent the next few minutes tormenting Gwen. Slowly driving her completely beyond the bend with these touches and spending plenty of time making Gwen squirm underneath Alex’s teasing touches.

Some lingered longer than the last. Alex crawled up Gwen, and kissed from her shoulder to her neck and all the way to ear.

“Really isn’t begging unless you say something?” Alex askedd.

“FUCK ME!” Gwen yelled. “Oh! I’m so wet. I need you inside me!”

Alex was happy to plunge inside of Gwen and take her. The corner of her eye saw a flickering of Kara riding Lena’s tongue while Barbara munched away on her pussy. As much as Alex wanted to be involved in this one, she must pick her spots very wisely.

Of course, no matter what Gwen’s intentions were, the suit had other ideas. The tendrils went completely insane and one of them shot out to rub against Barbara’s nether lips. Slowly, but surely, the tendril collected the juices that were flowing from Barbara’s tight pussy.

Barbara engulfed her mouth against the sweet taste of Lena’s wet pussy and she suddenly felt something bury inside of her. A tentacle hit her on all angles, burying deep inside of her. It felt so good, almost too good, given Barbara almost pulled away from what she was doing. She managed to return to licking and sucking Lena’s wet pussy, driving the sexy woman completely beyond the edge when she performed her devilish dance on this wet pussy.

“Oooh,” Kara breathed.

The driving of Lena’s tongue inside of her caused a steady and very constant flow of juices. The heat of Kara’s thighs was extremely immense and she kept bouncing, bouncing upon Lena’s very devious feeling tongue. It was inside of her and just burying deep inside of her in several ways.

Kara felt another jolt as Alex’s extension reached behind her and rubbed against her body. Two of them wrapped around her nipples and tugged on them. That resulted in Kara pulling back and closing her eyes. The intensity of what happened rippled through her body.

She was hot and horny as hell. The bouncing continued the deeper Lena’s togue and Alex’s extension went through to her. It was very intense.

Now, Lena could feel something crawling up her leg. She inadvertantly, or perhaps purposely, lifted her hips up off of the bed. The extension brushed against her tightest hole and sent a flare through her body. The swollen end of it almost pushed into Lena’s taboo hole.

It was a pretty good fit, with the juices lubricating it. The tentacle plunged in Lena’s tight ass when Barbara licked it. It drove her completely nuts and made her cum. She sucked the juices coming from Kara more furiously. Her musical moans came through the air.

Alex received a bombardment of sensations. She tried to focus her main aggressions on Gwen’s super snug pussy, although it was hard not to focus her mind elsewhere, given what was going on in this extremely hot orgy. She cupped Gwen’s breasts and released them. They bounced up and down several times the faster Alex drove herself into Gwen’s tight crevice. Her tight, snug, hole took in Alex several times.

“Oooh, you sexy bitch,” Alex breathed. “You’re almost too much.”

Gwen only responded by tightening her grip around Alex. The force of it made Alex’s toes curl when she pushed deeper and faster into Gwen. Their bodies bounced together in a furious explosion of juices which rocked their minds and blew their senses.

Both Barbara and Gwen came hard. Then Lena did, followed by Kara. All of the juices Alex’s suit could get ahold of absorbed into her and prompted Alex to go completely wild. She smashed Gwen into Lena’s luxurious bed, rocking the lovely blonde.

Gwen’s entire mind went blank with only one thought. The pleasure she received and it was a hell of a joy ride. The deeper Alex went into her, the faster her mind went on this trip.

The next second featured Alex pulling out of Gwen and leaving her to ooze. She turned around and finished riding Barbara.

Barbara was only barely aware of Alex’s attentions being turned back towards her. She understood and felt it in a blink of an eye. Those hands perfectly rubbed her body all over.

She came, and came hard, with Alex touching every nook and cranny of her sexy body. Getting it to squirm all over her on the bed, Barbara closing her legs around Alex’s hips. She milked every thrust, not that slowed Alex down. It in fact increased the ways she plunged inside of her.

Alex pulled out of Barbara and severely debated her next move. She had a couple of options mulling around in her head and one of them presented itself in the form of her sweet sister. Alex extracted Kara from Lena’s tongue and the two of them engaged in a very passionate embrace.

“I have to have you,” Alex breathed in Kara’s ear.

Kara had to be taken by Alex. And the way Alex touched her always made Kara feel so wanted. Her body flared up with Alex hitting all of the spots on her. Not in the order that Kara expected which spiced things up. Still enough to liquify Kara’s insides and make her drip something fierce.

Alex turned Kara around and spread her cheeks nice and wide. The second the suit’s extension brushed against Kara’s back passage, was the second she lost it almost. Alex grabbed Kara’s firm cheeks and squeezed them a couple of times. She brought Kara closer to the edge, sending pleasure jolts through her body.

“You’re mine,” Alex said.

“Are you going to do it?”

Alex reached around and cupped Kara’s breasts while the suit massaged and kneaded away at the Girl of Steel’s lovely ass. She took a few seconds to breath with one of the naughty strands rubbing against her mouth. Alex’s hot breath moved closer to her ear, with kisses following up on her.

“What do you think?”

These words answered Kara’s question and if the words didn’t, the growth pushing up against her tight back passage did. Alex grabbed Kara’s cheeks and situated herself. The Girl of Steel spread those cheeks just in time for Alex to take the plunge into it.

Kara moaned, but no words came out. They were not needed to perfectly establish how good this felt. And things just got better, with a wet tongue petting her slit.

Lena was not done with Kara just yet. Licking her pussy, sucking on the lps, going down on her, and just making Kara’s juices flow immensely, it that order. It was beyond hot, it was beyond exciting, it was beyond anything Kara ever felt in her entire life. Lena hit her hot spots just as well as Alex did.

Barbara and Gwen crawled on the bed to each other. With practiced ease, the two leaned into each other, and kissed. Gwen’s hand stroked down Barbara’s spine and made her shiver. Barbara returned the favor and rubbed herself against Gwen. Grabbing one of her legs and pulling it into position. The two lustful lovers almost pushed pussy on pussy with each other.

It was something that Gwen needed after getting pounded. One release was not enough for the horny heroine. She wanted even more. Barbara’s hands were perfectly skilled for more than hand to hand combat. They were perfectly into each other.

Barbara groped Gwen’s bouncing tits and then with a flourish, began to motorboat them. Gwen clutched the back of her lover’s head and moaned, encouragement for Barbara to go down on them.

“Oh, baby, you’re the best,” Gwen moaned.

Happy to hear the praise, Barbara worshipped Gwen’s bouncing breasts some more. Feeling the skin just push into her mouth, and the nipple extending to be sucked on. Boy, it tasted so good to have it in her mouth.

Lena rubbed Kara’s thigh and was pleased to get her moaning. She knew exactly what her girl wanted and prepared herself with a strap on.

As if this was not good enough before, Kara felt her sister and her grilfriend on either side, sandwhiching her body in between their two lovely bodies. A constant flow of juices came between Kara’s thighs with Lena rubbing against her.

“I’m going to take you,” Lena said.

As if this needed to be said. Kara would willingly give herself up for Lena all day and every day. Lena took the plunge and shoved herself into Kara.

Two large throbbing cocks filled Kara up on either end. Four hands, and several suit extensions worshipped her body. She never thought that a pleasure overload like this would happen, but yet, here she was. Being grabbed and worshipped on pretty much every angle.

Alex will never get enough of plugging her sister’s asshole and the rest of her body. Of course, a second tantalizing asshole called for Alex off on the other end of the room. The suit’s extensions reached forward and rubbed down Lena’s back. Every inch of her lovely, healthy skin made Alex get off. Her body buzzed with horniness.

Lena’s eyes locked onto Alex, with Kara’s body the only thing to completely block their staredown. The body that both women claimed for their own. It was a shared custody at best. And now the tendril was almost rubbing down Lena’s back and towards her tight ass.

A couple of breaths followed with Lena’s ass being squeezed by this second set of hands. Her mind flooded with so many emotions, that it was almost intense. She pressed against Kara and also did what she could to encourage Alex to take the plunge. The plunge into her ass and to make Lena her own.

Alex did not need much encouragement as it turned out. The plunge into her ass followed just a matter of seconds later and that sent shockwaves through Lena’s body. Lena clutched and released Alex over the next several minutes, feeling the burying effect going into her tight backside.

“Mmm, yes, baby,” Alex breathed. “I can’t get enough of that ass.”

“I know,” Lena said. “And we both can’t get enough of Kara. The poor girl is being driven insane.”

Kara almost protested that she was not getting driven insane. Rather, she was already there, thanks to these two hot women having her in every single way. However, she only drooled at the tantalizing female flesh. The visual of what Gwen and Barbara were doing on top of that, did not help.

Gwen bent Barbara over the edge of the bed and spanked her repeatedly.

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” Gwen breathed.

“Yes, I have,” Barbara said. “Don’t you want to feel how wet I am?”

Gwen wanted to feel her and she did. The moisture allowed Gwen to slip her fingers deeper into Barbara, more so than ever before and push her into the bed. Gwen rubbed her pussy against Barbara and broke out into a fitful cry of pleasure. She got herself up on Barbara.

A quick movement fashioned Gwen a makeshift dildo out of webbing. She stuck it onto her hips and rammed the web cock straight into Barbara. Barbara clamped down onto Gwen and her entire body entered a wave of pleasure. This runaway train of Gwen pushing deeper and deeper into Barbara’s clutching pussy was a very good feeling. Gwen petted Barbara’s breasts and squeezed them.

“Oh, you fucking hot bitch! You know what I like!”

Gwen knew exactly what Barbara liked and more importantly how to bring her to the edge. She teased Barbara with several slow strokes. Once she got the juices flowing. Gwen sped up and smashed her way inside of Barbara. Her hands moved further and further against her.

The hot feeling building through Alex when burying into her sister’s perfect ass could not be described in mere words. Merely the feeling that she was getting close. Her nipples rubbed against Kara’s back and Alex kissed her sister’s neck. She moved closer into position.

“I make you feel good,” Alex said. “And now you’re cumming all over Lena...but I’m making her cum as well.”

Coherence left both Kara and Lena and barely stayed with Alex. Lena moved in and wore out Kara. The red solar lamps above their heads, and Kara should have expected them by now, allowed her to feel even more pleasure, making her more mortal body hyper sensitive.

Kara just mewled and thrashed, grabbing onto Lena’s hips. She never wanted Lena to stop fucking her and thankfully, Lena had no intention in laying off any time soon.

Lena enjoyed the tightness wrapping around her. Kara’s strong legs pushed her deeper. The dark haired woman’s body increased with the thrusts, riding Kara all the way to her orgasm.

Of course, Alex and Kara both brought Lena to one of her own. Every single one of her nerve endings tingled, on the edge of something interesting. Pleasure, beyond anything else, as Lena smashed her way into Kara, going deeper and faster until she came one more time.

Then, Alex rode Kara all the way to the end. Squeezing her firm cheeks, Alex bottomed out in her sister’s perfect ass. It was nice to feel herself cum and cum very hard. She rocked back and forth into Kara, clutching her firm ass and rocking as deep as possible.

The ride concluded with Alex pushing deeper and deeper into Kara, and feeling her tight ass just close down onto her. That was the cue for Alex to let loose and coat the inside of Kara’s ass with juices.

Lena and Kara joined her in an orgasm just seconds later. Their bodies melded together, the heat from them spreading through the room.

They all came and all felt good, and that included Barbara and Gwen. The five women enjoyed the afterglow of the orgasms they felt.

Lena and Alex let Kara recover a minute. They decided to put their attention on both Gwen and Barbara. While Lena took Gwen, Alex took Barbara. They put them on their knees on the bed and encouraged them to kiss.

The moment they entered that intense makeout session, Lena rammed herself deep into Gwen and Alex buried herself into Barbara.

Tonight was a cause for a celebration indeed. And there would be many in the future.  
To Be Continued with Two New Chapters on March 8th, 2018(Chapter 41 and 42)


	41. Chapter 41(3/8/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Three new blog exclusive chapters for Symbiosis have been posted during the break.**   
**  
** **One chapter featuring Lena and Barbara: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/02/eliza-kara-and-lenasymbiosis-blog.html**   
**  
** **Another chapter featuring Carol and Astra: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/02/astra-and-carolsymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**   
**  
**   
**And another chapter featuring Eliza, Kara, and Lena: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/02/eliza-kara-and-lenasymbiosis-blog.html**   
**  
** **Chapter Forty-One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Just another day at the office of the DEO, dealing with some assholes who got their hands on some kind of cannon that was modified alien technology. Thankfully, Alex and Kara managed to stop them before they could hurt themselves or others.  
  
After the day that was, Alex wanted to settle in with a nice long drink. However, there was not much settling in given how much energy Kara was displaying when she bopped up and down. Amusement spread over Alex’s face when locking her eyes on Kara.  
  
“I’ll bite,” Alex said. “What’s got you excited?”  
  
Kara almost gasped in horror and Alex wondered exactly what kind of faux pas she committed. Her sister’s hands dipped to her hips and she locked eyes onto Alex.  
  
“You’re kidding me, right?” Kara asked.  
  
Obviously, Alex did not know what she was talking about, given the fact the DEO agent racked her brain furiously. She came up with absolutely nothing. Unless one counted a very strong desire to use her symbiote to restrain Kara and to give her a proper outlet to expand that extra energy. Which to be perfectly honest, Alex had that desire pretty much every single time she and Kara were in a room.  
  
“You  honestly don’t know?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yeah, I really don’t,” Alex said. “It’s not your birthday for another couple of months.”  
  
“I wouldn’t make nearly that big of a deal out of my birthday,” Kara said.  
  
Alex begged to differ, but she really decided now was not the time to argue with Kara.  
  
“It’s Wonder Woman!” Kara screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Despite not having super hearing, Alex could feel Kara’s excited squeal hitting her ear. Alex slapped her ear, not sure if it was any better or worse than being waterlogged after diving into the deep end of the pool.  
  
“Oh, her,” Alex said.  
  
Kara’s expression shifted in the most humorous manner possible, looking supremely indignant. Alex was not sure if she would have gotten this reaction from Kara if she had walked up to a puppy dog and punted it in the face. Kara’s sullen expression was one that really amazed Alex.  
  
“Her? You’re kidding me right. This isn’t just some Senator or something, coming in for a speech. This is Wonder Woman. Do you know who Wonder Woman is?”  
  
“Yes, of course I do,” Alex said. “I thought you two met.”  
  
“Yeah, one time in passing, but by the time I got there, Superman and Wonder Woman already did most of the work,” Kara said. “So, i just stood there, slackjawed, and she turned around, and asked me if I was okay. I said I was, and she smiled at me. Do you get it? Wonder Woman smiled at me.”  
  
“Yes, I got it,” Alex said. “I’m not sure if you ever told me this story...other than a couple of dozen or so times.”  
  
“She flew off, but she’s a living legend, and this is the first time I’m going to meet her up close and personal,” Kara said. “Oh, and guess what, Cat Grant got be the assignment where I get to talk to Wonder Woman. Oh, what if I freeze? What if I mess up? What if I act like a complete and utter fangirl when she’s onstage?”  
  
“You mean like you’re doing now,” Alex said.  
  
“EXACTLY!” Kara exclaimed. “What if I act like that.”  
  
“Well, you won’t be the first person to act like that in front of her,” Alex said. “I’m sure she deals with at least three dozen men and women acting like blitering idiots in front of her. Just take a deep breath.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, just need to take a deep breath,” Kara said.  
  
“If you get nervous, just imagine her in her underwear,” Alex said.  
  
Alex smiled, expecting the reaction that Kara gave her, which was plenty of sputtering, stammering, and blushing, when she breathes heavily.  
  
“That doesn’t help at all!” Kara gasped.  
  
With a grin, Alex tightened the grip around her sister’s shoulder, and kissed her on the forehead. Kara shifted a bit tighter with Alex hoping that she eased Kara a little bit.  
  
“You’re in rare form today,” Alex said. “Relax, you’ll be fine...trust me.”  
  
Kara nodded and broke away from Alex for a second. She had to get prepared, because seriously this was Wonder Woman, she was going to talk to Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman, the woman that she strived to be half as awesome as.  
  
Alex smiled, she could hardly blame Kara. If she had a chance, she would test herself against Wonder Woman. Given where she called home, Alex would hazard a guess she had plenty of experience making women feel good. While she wouldn’t go as far to call Themyscira non-stop Lesbian orgy like some people did, Alex would be blissfully naive to think the Amazons did not get to enjoy each other from time to time.  
  
Oh, Paradise indeed, and Alex smiled at the fantasy of crash-landing on the island to be taken care of by so many lovely women.

* * *

  
The next few days, Kara was in Washington for the speech. Alex was here, working security, because such a high profile event would be a lightning rod for trouble. Kara hated to see what would happen to anyone who would screw with Wonder Woman, especially since Supergirl was just waiting in the wings. Kara half-hoped for a team up, but she realized quickly that putting people in danger was the opposite of who she was.  
  
She saw a familiar face in the crowd. Kara edged over towards her. Lena caught Kara’s eye and smiled.  
  
“Lena, you made it out here,” Kara said.  
  
“Well, it isn’t every day you here Wonder Woman give a speech,” Lena said. “Especially given her presence in Washington...it’s caused a stir. It’s amazing how both sides of the political spectrum are calling it propaganda for the other. Seems like she’s doing something right, then.”  
  
Kara smiled, and she thought that Wonder Woman was doing a whole lot right. The truth was, it pained Kara to see that some ultra-radical groups tried to use Wonder Woman as a mascot to denounce all men, regardless of whether they’ve done anything or not. She felt some of the similar things, with some of those misguided people saying that Supergirl was proof that the era of men were over. That was completely missing the point of who Wonder Woman was and what she meant to so many women.  
  
And who Kara hoped that she was as Supergirl. It was all about standing together against those who would threaten everyone. Unfortunately, far too often these days, people bent over backwards to seem so forward, that they just were as discriminatory as the people who they condemned.  
  
“If only we can judge people by the content of their character, whether who they are, or who they identify themselves to be,” Kara said.  
  
“Yes,” Lena agreed. “I couldn’t have said it any better myself….although I’m sure that Diana is going to say something just as profound.”  
  
Kara could rub her hands together in excitement. If it did not make her look like such a scheming villain that was. Kara turned her attention towards the stage. The applause was so loud that Kara could barely hear herself think. The one and only Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themyscira walked to the front of the stage. She spent the next few minutes waiting for the warm applause to die down.  
  
“Thank you for coming out today,” Diana said. “It’s nice...really...it’s more than I deserve.”  
  
Diana stood up strong and tall. She hoped to be an ambassador to the world of men, but also to bring education back to her sisters on the island. Both worlds, isolated for thousands of years, had much to learn from each other. And yet, Diana felt some of the same warning signs of division that lead to a group of Amazons breaking off, and very nearly going to war with those who had remained behind.  
  
“Today I stand before you, seeing so many of you who have promise,” Diana said. “But, it’s important...it’s important to remember the value of being strong and confident in your own abilities. You shouldn’t let anyone dictate what you should be in society, or shame you for who you are. That’s a lesson that not only young girls, and women should learn, but everyone should.”  
  
There was some applause from Diana. Kara just smiled. She really hoped that the message sank in for some people.  
  
“Which is why you should work hard to achieve upon merit, and not just using who you are as a crutch. Discrimination exists in many forms, and handing someone an opportunity based on a criteria of gender, race, age, or income will not be fulfilling at all. Rather, it will hurt you, more than help you. And this harm will lead to resentment. I know it may seem beneficial in the short term to take the opportunity that is handed to you. Erasing one’s perceived privilege to give opportunities is still an unbalanced way to live your life.”  
  
Diana eyed a small group of people, who were looking at her very skeptically. But, none of them have the nerve to say anything to her.  
  
“I’ve fought harder, despite my role as the Princess of my home,” Diana said. “You have to find the passion and be the very best. You should not ever use your gender as a shield to get ahead. Instead of propping the blame on others, then you should look within and find what you have to do to accomplish your goals. No one says life will be easy.”  
  
Some nodded in agreement. There were many hard working men and women in the crowd, who had their own challenges. But, they preserved and put in the time, and supported their families.  They could have taken the easy way.  
  
“Princess Diana, do you think that a woman should be paid as much as a man?” one of the people in the crowd asked.  
  
Lena just tutted by Kara. Kara raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. And Lena did not elaborate why she seemed so disgusted by this question.  
  
“I believe that people should get paid based on merit,” Diana tactfully responded.  
  
Before this discussion could go any further, something buzzed over their heads.  A silver pod zipped over Kara’s head and made its way to the pool outside, crashing inside.  
  
Security moved in to check out the pod. Kara disappeared in the chaos to come back as Supergirl.  
  
Supergirl came back around, as the guards held their weapon at the pod, which waved back and forth. A shrill sound echoed through the air, with Kara almost staggering back from it.

* * *

  
At the edge of the pool, the pod rested. Something about it unsettled Supergirl, and she braced herself for anything.  
  
“Stand back,” Kara suggested to them all.  
  
“Don’t worry, M’am, it’s our job,” he said.  
  
The pod broke open and smoke started to ooze out of it. Kara came face to face with quite the striking looking female if her first impression was on point. Said female dressed all in white, and resembled a more mature version of Supergirl, only with shorter blonde hair. The white material stretched to her fabric body.  
  
“Who the devil are you?”  
  
The eyes of the mysterious blonde visitor narrowed as if gauging the worthiness of each and every member of the party. When she apparently decided they were worth, then she gave an answer.  
  
“My name is Galatea,” she commented softly. “I’m the savior of this world.”  
  
She rose up from the pool and disarmed the guards with a casual flick of her finger. Supergirl grumbled, just what they needed, another Kryptonian with a god complex. The resemblance between them was so striking that it almost floored her.  
  
“And i’m here because i wish to eliminate the obsolete model that is Supergirl,” Galatea informed them all.  
  
Those glowing eyes locked onto Supergirl, and fired pinpoint precise heat vision at the Girl of Steel.

**To Be Continued.**


	42. Chapter 42(3/8/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**A thunderous crack echoed through the nation’s Capital when Galatea knocked Supergirl onto the ground. The Girl of Steel pulled herself up, the people watching to see what would happen next. Supergirl rushed Galatea with the fullest force possible and tackled her down to the ground. Everything thundered around when the two struck into the ground hard.  
  
The dust settled, and Galatea wrapped her legs around Supergirl’s neck in an attempt to choke her out. Supergirl punched her way out of it, and Galatea sent her flying through the air, to crash hard into the pool. Supergirl rose from the pool, dripping wet. Galatea, not caring, came down to Supergirl and smashed her down underneath the water.  
  
“You will fall!” Galatea yelled. “You will kneel before me.”  
  
Supergirl struggled underneath the water. The flashes of photographers brought her back to life and made her realize there were innocent civilians. She launched out the pool with the force of a corkscrew, with Galatea hanging around her neck.  
  
The other Kryptonian persisted in wrapping her arm around Supergirl’s neck and smashed her down into the pavement repeatedly. Galatea lifted Supergirl up and wrapped her hands around the younger woman’s throat, causing her to choke  
  
Images of a lab, and being strapped to a table flashed through Supergirl’s mind. She swore she had never been in this lab in her life. The loud thumping echoed through the back of Supergirl’s head.  
  
Someone pulled Galatea off of her, and Galatea turned around, just in time to get nailed hard in the ribs by a swinging punch from Wonder Woman.  
  
Torn between giddiness and soreness, Supergirl rose to a standing position. Galatea blocked Wonder Woman’s punch and the two engaged in a test of strength. Wonder Woman hurled Galatea up into the air.  
  
Supergirl wiped the blood off of her mouth. Wonder Woman made an attempt ot lasso Galatea, but she dodged out of the way. Wonder Woman whipped back, drawing a sword towards her.  
  
“My fight is not with you.”  
  
“It’s with all of us.”  
  
Alex caught Galatea with a glancing blow to the back of the leg. Galatea cringed and spun around, just in time for Alex to ensnare her two black ropes. Galatea’s eyes heated up and she burned the mysterious substance which held her into place.  
  
Wonder Woman sliced Galatea in the side of the arm with an enchanted blade. Blood dripped from her. Supergirl grabbed her and hurled her off to the side. Galatea bounced off and knocked Supergirl down, before clutching her arm.  
  
“You should not have interfered with this,” Galatea said. “Now, they’re all going to pay.”  
  
Galatea blasted a helicopter out of the sky, knowing fully well that Supergirl was more than capable of catching it before the people fell to their death. The Girl of Steel launched herself high into the sky, the wind blasting through her hair.  
  
She caught the helicopter, with Wonder Woman helping her steady it.  
  
“This is the greatest moment of my life,” Supergirl said. “But, why do I feel so awful when it happens?”  
  
“You’re bleeding,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
Supergirl closed her eyes, and she was bleeding on the arm. She did not remember slicing it on anything. The blood oozed out of her. She could see Alex rush over in an attempt to steady her and prevent her dropping from the ground.  
  
“Hold steady,” Alex said. “We’ll get you patched up.”  
  
Galatea was gone and Supergirl almost faded to black. Alex caught her sister. Diana turned to the crowd.  
  
“Give us some room!” Diana shouted to the entire crowd.  
  
Diana scooped Supergirl up, knowing the drill, having worked for the DEO a time or two in the past. Kara’s body was as light as a feather in her grip. Diana wondered if it was a coincidence or not that, Supergirl’s arm had been cut in the same place that Diana cut Galatea with her enchanted blade.  
  
They could worry about that later, right now Supergirl was someone who needed the most help. Then they could worry about figuring this out.

* * *

  
Normally, Diana would have been happy to get some excitement, but nothing like this. She sat at the DEO and awaited for Alex’s return.  
  
Alex walked up, and looked pretty dazed. She took a drink of water and sat down across from Diana.  
  
“So?” Diana asked.  
  
‘She’ll be fine,” Alex said. “Sore, but fine. I don’t quite understand what happened. But, she’ll be fine.”  
  
Diana could tell that Alex had been worried. She put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, in an attempt to ease her frustration.  
  
“Wish we could have met again under better circumstances,” Diana said. “I can tell you’ve changed since the last time we’ve met.”  
  
“In a sense,” Alex agreed. “But, seriously, it’s been about five years. I was a rookie myself at that time...didn’t know what I was doing. Didn’t really know what I was doing my life.”  
  
“And now your sister is Supergirl,” Diana said. “Yes, that’s obvious.”  
  
Alex figured it was obvious and you did not have to be a rocket scientist to put two and two together, especially given how close she and Kara were. Diana rubbed the side of her neck and Alex relaxed, allowing the Amazon’s magic fingers to get to work.  
  
“Kara thinks the world of you,” Alex said.  
  
“I’m pretty sure she thinks more of you,” Diana said.  
  
“Well, I’m not the one who she has a poster of on her bedroom wall,” Alex commented idly. “She wants to live up to who you are.”  
  
“Well, she’s doing a good job of living up to being a hero on her own right,” Diana said.  
  
Alex just smiled, Kara would get a nose bleed if Diana offered her such praise. And speaking of praise, the suit started to creep, with one of the tentacles oozing up Diana’s arm. Alex pulled back and hitched in her breath.  
  
“Whoa, down girl,” Alex said.  
  
“Is your suit alive?” Diana asked with interest.  
  
“Yes, but we’ve bonded and we have an understanding,” Alex said. “I just hope we figure this out.”  
  
Warren’s out in the wind and now it was obvious that he might have been behind this. It should have been obvious that Cadmus wanted to create some kind of ultimate weapon.  
  
“The blade took her down,” Alex said.  
  
“I won it in a contest against the God of War, Ares,” Diana said. “But, if it hurts your sister...then I don’t think I would use it on her again.”  
  
“So, you think that there’s some kind of link between Galatea and Kara?” Alex asked. “They cloned her...they cloned my sister.”  
  
She was not sure how she felt about that. Alex leaned in closer towards Diana, her lovely blue eyes and soft lips beckoning Alex. The only way Alex could reduce herself was to sink her lips onto Diana’s mouth. She really hoped that Diana would be onto it.  
  
The eyes of the powerful Amazon Warrior snapped open, when she had been surprised, but not entirely displeased when she kissed Alex back, hard and fast. Diana put her hands on the back of Alex’s head and deepened the kiss.  
  
She figured that Alex had some attraction to her the limited amount of times they met, but she would accept it on her own. Diana pulled her lips away from Alex, and the suit retracted to show some of Alex’s beautiful body, for the consumption of the Amazon Princess. Diana viewed Alex, committing eye-worship to her. The DEO agent broke out into a soft cry of pleasure.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Diana said.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They kissed each other again, with Diana holding down Alex by the wrists. She moved from Alex’s lips and to her cleavage, nestling against her chest. Alex closed her eyes, mewling loudly the more that Diana kissed her all over.  
  
Despite her normal dominance, Alex found herself submitting to Wonder Woman, at least for the moment. She was making this up on the fly, having not had a game play to best dominant the Amazon. Alex’s wet lips opened and Diana traced a sexy pattern against her slit. Alex clutched her head, moaning with added heat. Her nipples hardened the more Diana worked on her.  
  
The sweet juices trickling from Alex’s warm pussy was her addiction. Diana brushed her tongue against Alex’s lips and sucked them, pulling away from her.  
  
“You want to see more of me, beautiful?” Diana asked.  
  
“Yes, please!” Alex yelled. “Can I...undress you.”  
  
Diana just smiled and Alex unclipped her top, to reveal Diana’s gorgeous breasts. Oh, she could rub them for hours, and indeed spent a lot of time just touching them. Every now and then, Alex leaned in and kissed her on Diana’s cleavage, nestling her face in.  
  
The moment past with Diana having her fun. She stroked Alex’s hair and eased her further along in the fun and games. Diana pressed onto the side of her ear.  
  
“There’s plenty more to enjoy,” Diana said.  
  
Alex knew that, but she wanted to take it all in. Diana’s pussy called for Alex. She pulled down Diana’s shorts and revealed her honeypot. A small strip of black hair enticingly called Alex’s name and beckoned her mouth. Alex pressed her mouth onto Diana’s warm pussy and gave in a sexy little slurp.  
  
“Perfect,” Diana said. “Lovely...I knew that you would such a lovely mouth.”  
  
She realized that Wonder Woman thought about her oral sex skills. Despite not being nearly as much of a fangirl as Kara was, this still pleased Alex greatly. She sucked Wonder Woman’s wonderful juices, drinking them all in. She came up and nibbled her down on the thighs.  
  
Time passed and Diana leaned in, pulling her up, and kissing Alex on the lips hard. Alex returned fire, wrapping her legs around Diana’s waist. She walked over and pressed Alex down on the table. She looked over Alex with a smile, her eyes eating up Alex like she was a particularly delicious piece of candy. Diana latched her lips onto Alex, doing more than eating her up with her eyes.  
  
“YES!” Alex moaned in. “YES! PUT THAT TONGUE RIGHT THERE! PUT IT WHERE IT COUNTS, DAMN IT!”  
  
Diana swirled her tongue inside, enjoying the sounds coming from Alex. Her body just dripped with sex. Every now and then, bits of the sut came up and massaged Diana’s flesh. Diana leaned in, digging the tongue as far inside and coming up.  
  
She climbed up to face Alex. Diana’s loving eyes locked onto Alex and the two kissed each other hard one more time. Alex’s tendrils shot up and wrapped around Diana, squeezing her ass tightly. Diana kissed Alex’s jaw and moved to her ear.  
  
“You’re a frisky one,” Diana said.  
  
“You’ve seen nothing yet,” Alex said.  
  
Diana pushed a nipple into Alex’s mouth and she sucked on it. The tendril wrapped around Diana’s legs and she stiffened a little bit. She wondered what would happen when Alex bound her with the suit. Fear and arousal soaked through Diana the further that Alex sucked on Diana’s nipple.  
  
Sensing a moment of distraction, Alex rubbed up against Diana’s wet pussy to cause friction. Alex squeezed Diana’s ass and made her just break into pleasurable screams. They smacked their lips to each other, the loud sounds of lip sucking getting even louder.  
  
“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
Diana’s on top, but Alex is confident that with just the right push, she would be the one that would control this perfect Princess pussy. Alex slid her tendrils up Diana’s legs and stroked away at her thighs. Diana breathed in and out, sucking in air.  
  
Oh, the moment Alex started teasing her opening, Diana opened herself up for pretty much anything. Alex stroked the side of her face, making sure that Diana understood what was on the line. The Amazon slid her wet pussy down against Alex as she slowly began to slide something her legs.  
  
Tension spread through Diana at first, not sure if she would like what Alex was doing. Alex distracted Diana from her indecision by milking her breasts. Something warm squeezed against Diana and caused her to break out into a fit of pleasure.  
  
“Are you ready for me to fuck you?” Alex asked. “You’re so wet that I bet I can slide a pole into that vagina.”  
  
Something large and throbbing stuck into her. Diana realized that Alex created a phallus from the material of the suit, which pushed back her walls. Diana bit down on her lip, rocking up and down on Alex, keeping the sexy government agent pinned underneath her.  
  
Diana closed her eyes, the hunger dancing through her eyes increasing the faster she rocked up and down on the woman underneath her. She wanted this, she wanted this all, completely enjoying it. Alex reached up and squeezed Diana’s breasts.  
  
“They’re so lovely,” Alex said.  
  
Diana just smiled and Alex was all over her, and now sliding deep inside of her. The minute Alex entered her body, Diana let out a cry of pleasure. She began to bounce, guiding Alex deep inside of her hole. It stretched, being the perfect size to penetrate Diana.  
  
A heated moan shared between the two women added with Alex squeezing her breast and releasing it. Diana broke out into a cry of pleasure when Alex milked her nipples. They were so tasty, with Alex pressing against Diana’s chest, squeezing them hard and releasing them.  
  
“Mmm, take me!” Diana purred. “Take me hard!”  
  
Alex squeezed Diana’s supple rear end and shoved as fast into her. Their bodies collided together. Alex rested and awaited for Diana to ride her. She squeezed Alex tightly and released her, with a loud moan escalating through her. Alex squeezed Diana’s ass cheeks, with more of her suit snaking up the Amazon’s beautiful body. A loud clamp came forward, with Diana closing onto her.  
  
“YES!” Alex moaned with another rise and another fall. “Oooh, it feels so good. You’re going to make me cum! It’s so hot.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Diana told her. “Cum for me, Alexandra...cum hard for me.”  
  
The suit went extremely wild, grabbing onto Diana in every single way. It squeezed her breasts, making her break out into a cry of pleasure. Alex pumped Diana’s nipples while pushing into her. The juices leaked into increased the volume of their moans.  
  
They broke out into a pleasurable cry, the second Alex pulled away from Diana. Alex flipped Diana over, and pinned her down on the table.  Her fingers danced down Diana’s pussy and began to stroke her. Alex eased down and kissed Diana on the lips, working her tongue into it.  
  
Alex lapped the juices from Diana’s pussy. Diana clutched her thighs around Alex’s face and allowed her to go down. All while the tendrils just grabbed her extremely hard, and allowed Alex to tongue the inside of Diana’s lips some more.  
  
“So good, you’re so gifted!” Diana cried. “Use that gorgeous tongue on me, Alexandra! Make me cum!”  
  
The loud slurping showed just how much Alex was getting into this. She wanted to pin Diana down and fuck her slowly, but roughly. The thought of having Diana squirming underneath her on a constant basis made Alex’s tonguing only increase.  
  
She pulled out of Diana and climbed on top of her. Alex smiled and kissed Diana on the lips. The kissing followed to other points, every single corner of Diana getting the proper amount of worship, as a goddess of Diana’s caliber should have received.  
  
“Great Hera!”  
  
She would not be screaming Hera’s name when Alex finished pleasuring Diana. She could assure her of that much, the fingers pressing against Diana’s breasts. She squeezed and released, with Alex fondling Diana’s breasts nice and delicately, pulling on them.  
  
Alex pushed deep into Diana, teasing her. The wet walls opened up, for Alex to drive deep inside of her. Alex grabbed Diana’s chest and squeezed it. A series of hot breaths followed with Alex and Diana merging together on each other.  
  
“Am I making you feel hot?” Alex asked her.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Diana said. “Harder! Harder!”  
  
The series of plunges rocked Diana. Her tight body was a wonderland for Alex to pleasure and to tease. She edged Diana ever so closer to the tipping point, and then pulled out. She slapped the synthetic cock on her lips and rubbed it down on her body.  
  
Alex could not resist, nestling between Diana’s breasts and allowing the tip of her head, to hit her on the edge of the chin. Diana leaned in, kissing the tip of Alex’s cock, suckling it long and hard. She moaned, repeatedly edging her tongue to the point.  
  
The hot DEO agent ravished the chest of the sexy Amazon warrior, her chest rubbing hard against her length. She pushed up and down, the heat in her loins growing even hotter. Diana’s eyes gazing up at her only caused a primal force to rise deeper inside of Alex, the need to tit fuck the sexy Amazon growing with each passing plunge. She slapped Diana on the chest and released her.  
  
“Would you like me to cum on your chest?” Alex asked. “I bet you’d get hot if I drenched your chest with my juices. And then slowly, I would lick the juices off.”  
  
Alex squeezed Diana’s breast and released it, slamming down onto her. The depths she plunged between Diana’s breasts and the sounds she made, oh yes, Alex was going to unload on her if she was not careful. The warmth spread through her legs, the tiny tendrils rubbing against her clit inflamed Alex’s passion all the way. She rose up and drove deep inside, slapping against her.  
  
Then, Alex unleashed the torrent of her sweet juices all over Diana’s succulent chest. She opened her eyes, sticking out her tongue to lap some of the squirting juices up. Alex plunged further, riding her all the way over.  
  
After the ride, Alex crawled back, to both straddle Diana and observe her handiwork. One might argue that this handiwork was more like artwork. Alex softly palmed Diana’s breast and leaned over, with only one word coming out of her.  
  
“Beautiful,” Alex said.  
  
“As are you.”  
  
Alex pulled Diana to a position where she sat on the DEO agent’s lap. The tentacles pinned Diana into place and allowed Alex to touch Diana’s body, the moans of the uninhibited Amazon Princess spreading through the room.  
  
“I want you so badly,” Diana said.  
  
“Mmm, I can tell.”  
  
Hardness teased Diana’s ass before Alex plunged inside of her. The warm feel of Diana’s pussy clamped down onto Alex and made her break out into pleasure. She squeezed Diana’s chest and released it, the moans of the Amazons enticing Alex to drive further into her, with the thrusts going even deeper.  
  
Alex decided to test her luck a little bit further, rubbing down Diana’s body. The tentacle squeezed Diana’s ass and slid into her tight rear passage. Diana’s eyes widened up, with Alex digging deep inside of her and pulling completely out before shoving back into her.  
  
“Do you like that, baby?” Alex asked. “Am I making you feel good?”  
  
“VERY GOOD!” Diana agreed.  
  
Those sweet Amazon juices flowed from Alex double stuffing Diana. She squirmed with heat emitting from her body, the faster that Alex plunged into her on all sides. She rocked Diana all over, making her squirm. The constant rise of the heat of her body and all of the points Alex touched with her suit got her extremely excited. She sped up a little bit more.  
  
Diana closed her eyes, she came all over Alex. Her pussy dripped wet, and it felt so good to be stuffed completely full, with both holes. Including her mouth as the tendril wrapped around her jaw, and slid down her throat.  
  
“Mmm!” Diana moaned around the tendril almost choking on it.  
  
“That’s good, that’s perfect,” Alex said. “Cum for me ,Princess. You know you can’t resist me. And I can’t resist touching this body. It’s a work of art...literally if the rumors are true.”  
  
Being blessed by Aphrodite gave Diana a heavy appreciation of sex and the intercourse she shared with Alex, it made her body tingle quite nicely. She buried faster into her and made Diana tingled. The pores of the Princess just reeked with sexual energy from the intercourse she shared with Alex.  
  
“Such a good, tight pussy,” Alex said. “I have to have it all night long. But, you knew that, didn’t you?”  
  
Alex pressed her hands against Diana’s chest and she moaned out in excitement. All three of the extensions, in all three of the holes, threatened to rupture inside of her.  Alex sped up, with multiple thrusts burying in each of Diana’s snug, sexy holes.  
  
“I’m so close,” Alex said. “How about it Princess? Do you want me to cum inside of you?”  
  
The touches increased, with Alex squeezing her chest and releasing it. The deep breath followed the faster Alex plunged into her, burying her juices in all of Diana’s waiting holes. They sucked up, with Diana’s divine body shining bright when Alex finished with her.  
  
Alex nibbled on Diana’s neck and whispered in her ear.  
  
“You’re still with me?”  
  
Diana turned around and grabbed the back of Alex’s head, kissing her aggressively in response. Her suit reacted to the Amazon’s hot aggression.  
  
The Amazon closed her eyes. Yes, this sexy agent was a keeper and she knew all of the ways to pleasure Diana. Diana rewarded her by caressing Alex’s face and worshipped her body, her sexy back being massaged by Diana.  
  
They lingered in this moment, ready to join together. Alex and Diana could agree they both longed for each other and longed to be touched, to be pleasured.  
  
The heat spread through their body and the battle for domination continued with Diana mounting Alex and sinking down onto her, riding the extension of the suit sliding into her warm hole. The lust burning from her thighs guided Alex to quick and rapid fire thrusts.  
  
Alex clenched Diana’s ass and released it, with a few squeezes to get her juices flowing. Diana sped up, riding Alex until the point both of them reached their peak.  
  
Something they reached over and over again, with the stress of today being released inside of Diana’s pussy. They were a sticky mess and would have to hit the showers eventually. When they got around to it, that was.  
  
Diana did not seem to be in hurry to relinquish her grip on Alex. Alex was in no hurry for Diana to pull away. Thus, many orgasms spread between the two lovely women.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters on 3/15/2019(Chapter 43 and 44)**


	43. Chapter 43(3/15/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Three.**  
 ****  
 **  
**Galatea swept through the entrance of the lab in an extremely bad mood. During her flight, the injuries healed for the most part, other than a small scar on her arm, which was evidence of her weakness. The biggest blow had been to her pride and the fact that she failed the mission.  
  
Supergirl still lived and as long as Supergirl still lived, Galatea could never live up to the full potential.  
  
“So, you didn’t stop her,” the voice from the shadows commented in an icy coldness. “And you did not only fail, but you got hurt.”  
  
“You told me I couldn’t get hurt by any force on this planet,” Galatea said. “And yet, the Amazon’s blade wounded me. I want to know why.”  
  
“Patience, I told you no force on Earth could hurt you,” he said. “What you did not get in your pretty little blonde head is the fact that the Amazon’s weapon was not of Earth, it was divine. Next time, you’d be prepared.”  
  
Galatea wished she could be prepared for this rush of memories which distracted her from the battle with Supergirl. This sentimental gush threw her game off and made a disgusting knot twist around her in her stomach. She would not tell him about those, because the last thing she wanted was to be eliminated like the others.  
  
“You still learn your powers.”  
  
“You told me I would achieve greatness,” Galatea said. “I want....I need my rightful place as ruler of this world. I wish to be stronger, above all others. I wish to bring into a new age.”  
  
The man’s fist slapped down onto the table with such force that Galatea lurched forward, almost like she heard some kind of dog whistle which jerked her out of the thoughts.  
  
“You will learn patience, it will come to you.”  
  
Miles Warren knew one thing and that was obtaining perfection took some time. The other models, the others created from Supergirls DNA, they were eliminated and the mistakes from them had been learned. Now he was closer to obtaining perfection, but he had to maintain a calm and centered demeanor.  
  
“You’ve been put on this Earth to prevent it’s decay,” Warren said. “It’s time for you to rise up or you will fall down. You will be our savor.”  
  
Galatea inclined her head, she understood, but now she was wrestling with some frustrated emotions. They could not be allowed to bubble over to the surface.  
  
“Return to the chamber, it will heal and strengthen you faster,” Warren told her. “Four hours of constant yellow solar radiation should do the trick.”  
  
Galatea’s jaw set and she nodded before walking off into the distance. Warren turned his attention towards his other problem, the DNA he received from Smythe’s lab and also the sample of the alien symbiote one of the DEO agents was currently using as a suit.  
  
His little Kryptonian super-weapon was strong, but he needed an army. He needed something powerful that would usher in a new age for the entire world. Warren broke out into an ear to ear grin.  
  
“Yes, that’s the ticket.”  
X-X-X  
Kara sprung up out of bed, breathing heavily. Alex dove towards her and put a hand on Kara’s cheek, rubbing it lightly.  
  
“Shh, it’s going to be okay,” Alex said. “You’re completely healed up.”  
  
“It’s not that,” Kara said. “I dreamed that in a lab...I was talking to some guy...and he had a piece of the symbiote and someone’s DNA….I swear I’ve never been in that lab in my life.”  
  
“You share a connection to her, to Galatea,” Alex responded.  
  
“Mmm, of course I do,” Kara said, her voice growing kind of despondent.  
  
“It’s going to be fine, we’ll figure this out,” Alex said.  
  
“She’s...my sister, kind of.”  
  
Kara’s attempts to wrap her head around all of this only caused her to feel like she was ramming said head into a brick wall. Alex’s presence was a comforting and needed reminder that she was not in this alone ,not by a long shot. Alex lightly brushed her finger down Kara’s scalp and caused her hair to stick up straight. Alex leaned in and pressed her lips atop of Kara’s head, and pulled back.  
  
“She is your sister,” Alex said.  
  
“I just realized how lucky it was that I was found by my cousin when he did, and brought you, Carol, Jeremiah, and Eliza,” Kara said. “I don’t know what have happened if some shady scientist found me or I crashed in the backyard of some dictator...who would use me as a super weapon.”  
  
Alex just smiled and wrapped her arms around Kara, giving her a tight squeeze and a hug. She eased ever so closer to Kara, smiling at her.  
  
“Thankfully, we never have to find that out,” Alex told her.  
  
“Thankfully,” Kara agreed.  
  
The two rested near each other, the body heat of a nice sisterly hug coaxing Kara in deep and fast. The hug came more heated, as Kara moved closer towards her sister. A soft smile spread over Kara’s lips. She edged closer to Alex to whisper in Kara’s ear.  
  
“I need you,” Kara said.  
  
“Don’t worry, sis, I’m here for you,” Alex said.  
  
Alex cupped Kara’s face and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss said so many things and reassured Kara. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and squeezed her in so tight. Alex caressed Kara’s face when the Danvers sisters engaged in a loving session, with Kara’s tongue slowly, but surely demanding entry.  
  
The kiss broke with Alex slowly pulling back to put herself in perfect position to strip off Kara’s clothes. Alex took her time in pealing Kara’s bed clothing off to reveal her body, gently treating her to numerous kisses and caresses.  
  
“Alex,” Kara breathed. “I want you.”  
  
“I know you do,” Alex said with a smile.  
  
The minute Kara was naked, her thighs parted in anticipation for Alex. Alex allowed the suit to shift into a sexy corset and she climbed on top of Kara, lightly kissing her. She moved from Kara’s ear, all the way down to her neck, and then the side of her ear, sucking on her earlobe. Alex sucked on Kara’s shoulder blade and moved further down. She passed to her stomach and got lower and lower. Each moan encouraged Alex to paint artwork on her sister’s body with a slick tongue.  
  
After a few minutes of gentle teasing, Alex drove down into her. Kara’s wet folds parted and she cried out in pleasure from Alex driving down into her. A loud pop echoed throughout the room. Kara overflowed, tasting like honey, a taste which Alex could not get enough of.  
  
She pulled up, eying Kara from between her thighs and a grin passed over her face.  
  
“Like that one, babe?” Alex asked her.  
  
“Love it!” Kara squealed. “I want you to do it again...lick me like that.”  
  
The hot blood boiled through Kara’s body from the sexy actions Alex performed onto her. Her older sister knew how to treat Kara just right. She paid special attention to Kara’s beautiful legs, and oh Kara could really get into Alex just touching her legs all day and nothing else. And she was sure that Alex would not mind.  
  
But, truly, she wanted so much more, and Kara offered her so much more. Every inch of her body opened up for Alex’s pleasure, divine lust spreading through Kara the deeper Alex drove her tongue in.  
  
Alex tasted her sister for the next several minutes with escalating swipes of her tongue. She lapped up Kara’s sticky juices like a final meal. She ensured that not a drop was wasted. Kara’s musical moans signaled just how much she was into it, with Alex sucking on her thighs.  
  
After coming up from a nice meal, Alex seductively crawled on top of Kara. Kara’s eyes locked onto her sisters, the burning lust the two of them felt only increasing to a new level. Alex pressed her hand on Kara’s face and leaned in to her. The two exchanged a smile with each other.  
  
“Having fun, beautiful?” Alex asked.  
  
“Always with you, sexy,” Kara said.  
  
The two Danvers sisters laid body on body with each other. Alex’s suit top parted to reveal more of her breasts. She kept up the taunting when Kara’s mouth watered. Her breasts came an inch away from Kara’s luscious lips, oh damn, she wanted to suck those succulent breasts. She wanted them so badly, so badly indeed.  
  
“Alex, don’t tease me!”  
  
The cries of Kara only encouraged Alex to smile and tease her that much more. The suit tendrils decided to get into the fun, by rolling down Kara’s body. Alex tongued Kara’s mouth and pulled out of her. She adjusted her wait upon Kara’s body and squeezed her nipples so hard that it almost hurt.  
  
“OOOH!” Kara screamed in lust. “THANK RAO YOU’RE THIS GOOD?”  
  
Kara thanked Rao and anyone else who would listen for what Alex was doing to her.  She could feel a very familiar growth threatening to part her lips and sink inside of her. Oh, Kara could tell anyone who would listen how bad she wanted this. Alex ground against her, tensing Kara up closer and closer to the edge, the demands of her luscious body threatening to break underneath Alex’s touch.  
  
“I know what you want from me,” Alex told her. “Time to make all of your dreams come true.”  
  
After getting Kara as wet and ready as an overflowing dam, Alex positioned herself at Kara’s pussy. She grabbed onto her hips, and shoved down into her. She massaged the inside of her sister’s walls with the synthetic cock. Kara moaning in her ear increased Alex’s lust.  
  
Alternating between slow and deep thrusts, and fast and short thrusts send Kara into a tizzy. Kara could do little other than clutch onto Alex’s waist, and encourage her sister to thrust down inside of her. Their skin connects together, with Alex lowering down every little bit to tease Kara with her breasts. And then pulling away when Kara tries to take a nibble from them. This ritual repeated a couple of times until Alex edged closer, giving Kara what she wanted.  
  
Namely, Alex shoving her breast into Kara’s mouth. Kara latched onto it, sucking on Alex’s nipple, pleasuring her like a nursing babe. Alex’s encouragement opens the door for Kara to suck on her even deeper.  
  
“Almost there, just a little bit further, and a little bit of a break,” Alex said.  
  
Alex pulled back from Kara for a minute, digging against her opening. Kara’s longing gaze locked onto Alex, the breath hitting her body. She did all that she could to shove Alex back into her. Alex pinned her down and pleasured Kara’s body, with the slow torture session.  
  
Being slowly edged and pulled away from her orgasm three times in succession made Kara remember exactly who owned her body. Alex pinched her clit and caused Kara to jolt back to life.  
  
“Are you going to be a good girl for me now, sis?” Alex asked.  
  
Kara sat up with an eager smile and crawled onto Alex’s lap. Alex pressed her hands onto Kara and adjusted the position, with Kara letting out a sensual gasp.  
  
“Yes, a very good girl,” Kara said.  
  
“Good to know.”  
  
The two sisters wrapped their arms around each other in time with Alex cupping Kara’s firm ass. She was a second away from sinking inside of Kara, but Alex did not want to do it just that. She just amused herself by playing with her sister’s perfect ass. She squeezed and released it dozens of times before positioning Kara.  
  
Eye to eye the Danvers sisters locked before Kara slammed down onto Alex. Kara tilted her head back but Alex pulled her in close, forcing her to bounce up and down for a hell of a nice ride. All while using her symbiote to caress the parts of Kara that were out of reach from Alex’s hands.  
  
“Rao yes!” Kara cried out with a loud moan.  
  
“Want more of this?” Alex asked. “Well, I guess that just answers my question.”  
  
Kara bounced up and down on her sister just as Alex pleasured her. The gripping and releasing of all points in her body brought a tingling feeling down through Kara’s loins. Oh, she could take this all the time, all night long. Alex was so deep inside of her. Her body was sizing up, almost squeezing down hard on Alex.  
  
“Does that feel good?” Alex asked her.  
  
“OOOH YES ALEX!” Kara moaned.  
  
Alex always wanted her sister to feel the good. The tendrils brushing over Kara’s body held her into place, and prevented Kara from bouncing up and down too fast. Kara finished completely, shuddering until the point where Alex lifted her off of the bed and into the air.  
  
Seconds passed with Kara hovering in the air, uncertain what was going to happen. Alex broke out into a knowing smile as she positioned Kara.  
  
“The question is how much do you want me now?” Alex asked.  
  
“Look how wet I am?”  
  
“Very.”  
  
A little pause before Alex shifted weight, bending Kara over the edge of the bed, and then thrusting back into her. She clung onto Kara, enjoying the ride. And what she enjoyed even more than the heat and tightness emitting from her sister is Kara’s extremely hot screams. Alex folded her hand over Kara’s succulent cheeks and squeezed it tight to allow her to break out into a soft breath.  
  
“That’s it baby, cum for me.”  
  
Another loud smack and Kara almost flew off of the bed. Alex reigned her back in and worked her over, until the point where Kara was almost there.  
  
Almost, but not quite, when Alex slid slowly out of Kara the very second that she was at the edge of cumming.  
  
“Alex!”  
  
Alex slowed down just enough, with Kara clutching onto the side of the bed. Her body burned, longing for more from Alex. Alex’s slow and measured thrusts, oh they were sending Kara to fits of despair. She really did want this, so badly. Alex clutched down onto her tightly, squeezing her breasts and releasing them.  
  
“You’re so good,” Alex said. “Perfect.”  
  
“You too,” Kara said. “Are you going to let me cum?”  
  
“Mmm, have you earned it?”  
  
Kara persisted in showing Alex just how much she earned her orgasm. Alex’s talented hands worked in perfect harmony with her thrusting hips. She kept pulling back Kara after nearly causing her to come off of the bed. And she was cumming in a different way once Alex finished with her.  
  
“I have earned it,” Kara said to her.  
  
“Mmm, maybe,” Alex said. “Maybe there’s a little bit more needed to test to see just how much you’ve earned.”  
  
Alex tightened her tendrils around Kara and pulled her in close.  
  
“Just a little bit more,” Alex said. “Mmm, that’s good...that feels so good, doesn’t it sis?”  
  
The promise of more excited Kara and made her extremely damp, ready to receive all of Alex’s love. Those slimy threads pleasured Kara, almost in perfect harmony. She was almost out of Kara, but Kara found herself uncaring about that fact. The only thing that mattered was Alex was close by, ready to pleasure her body.  
  
“Not yet, not yet.”  
  
After pulling out of Kara, Alex utilized the full capabilities of her suit to pleasure her sister’s entirely aroused body. Six, seven, eight of them, more than Kara could count rubbed the underside of her body. The hot stimulation prompted Kara to almost collapse onto the bed. Alex pulled her back up.  
  
Kara sucked in several deep breaths from all of the ways that Alex pleasured her. The Kryptonian survivor was on her back, but not for long as Alex rolled her over. She climbed on top of Kara, kissing her warm pussy lips. Alex lapped them in, sending Kara spiraling over the tipping point.  
  
“Alex, I need...I need this,” Kara panted heavily.  
  
Alex needed it as well, and she tingled with a want of some of Kara’s love as well. The suit pleasured both herself and Kara at the same time, soaking up so much wonderful juices.  
  
Kara tightened around the back of Alex’s head as much as possible. Alex sucked it in, slurping Kara until she was completely drained to the last drop of juices.  
  
It felt like she crashed to the ground, but in a good way. Alex rode the wave to Kara’s climax all the way. The suit going wild and squeezing Kara’s nipples, ass, and clit when Alex licked her out.  
  
“Amazing,” Kara said.  
  
Alex pulled away from her sister and admired her handiwork. Kara laid sprawled out on the bed, thighs deep and open and she was dripping wet.  
  
“You’re a gem,” Alex said.  
  
“Yes,” Kara said. “But,  now it’s my turn.”  
  
After the latest orgasm, Kara dove onto Alex to lap the juices up off of her pussy. Ooh, Kara felt like she had been stranded out in the middle of nowhere and needed to devour something Alex’s pussy was the most obvious thing in front of her and almost one of the sweetest things.  
  
“Asking for it now,” Alex said.  
  
Kara could not talk due to the fact of having her mouth full of Alex. The unasked question was answered when the suit’s mass came to the pelvic region and Kara’s mouth had been pried open.  
  
“Mmmppph!”  
  
Alex stuffed Kara’s mouth completely full, shoving her sexy face down. Her cheeks bulged with so much cock, it made Alex just smile. The naughty parts of the suit milked Alex’s nipples and caused her to moan out. Kara’s soft blonde locks were tugged ever so slightly.  
  
One of the tentacles wrapped around Kara’s waist and two more wrapped around her arms. The tentacles shifted up and down, with Kara’s warm mouth being stuffed completely full and making Alex cream herself on a constant basis. Alex locked eyes onto her sister with a grin.  
  
“That’s a good look on you sis,” Alex said. “But, you’re enjoying it just as much aren’t you?”  
  
There was no use in denying it because an aroused body always told the truth. And Kara was most certainly beyond aroused and beyond excited from what Alex was doing to her. And she did her very nicely.  
  
The tentacles holding her back while Alex face-fucked her made Kara cream herself over and over again. One of the teased her rear passage and the other slipped between her legs. She put a little bit more focus into one thrust more than the others.  
  
She drooled hard and came even harder. Kara really needed this, needed to be taken in hand to relax. And Alex really give her this.  
  
Alex alternated between what hole she thrusted inside in her never ending course of pleasure Kara. The tightness pressed against both of her extensions so far. The tentacles tensed up, the faster that Alex drove into her. Her entire body had taken Kara on a runaway train to the edge.  
  
After finishing with her sister, Alex finished as well. She squirted and released her juices into Kara’s mouth, pussy, and ass. All of them being filled with sweet womanly juices just made Alex tingle with even more arousal.  
  
The dust cleared and Alex yanked Kara away from her. She crawled over and leaned in, wrapping her sister up in an embrace. Alex rewarded Kara with several kisses, and she leaned into the embrace, with a smile on her face.  
  
“Was that what you needed?” Alex asked.  
  
“Mmm, I just realized that if she’s linked to me...she went through all of that too,” Kara said.  
  
“Hmm, interesting,” Alex said. “Guess, that means that I’m not done with either of you...yet.”  
  
Kara lifted into the air and had been dropped back down. Alex wrapped the tendrils around her body. The heat of the moment sent Alex spiraling closer towards Kara.  
  
“Alex, don’t tease me like that.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, sis,” Alex said. “I’m going to do more than tease you. I’m going to claim all of your orgasms. They are all for me, aren’t they?”  
  
As if Kara could answer that question in any other way, with how Alex was stroking her.  
  
Alex’s predatory smile showed that she was far from done from Kara. And Kara was extremely glad for it.  
  
“Come on, baby girl, big sis knows what you like,” Alex cooed softly in Kara’s ear.  
  
The urging made Kara’s legs part to give Alex plenty of room to plunge inside of her. Together, and good, as they made such beautiful music together.  
  
“Mmm, that’s the spot you like me touching the most. Isn’t it?”  
  
“YES!” Kara yelped sensually in Alex’s ear.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Kara intended to remind Alex about how good of a girl she could be.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44(3/15/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Four:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Gwen slipped inside of the DEO medical wing, where Kara and Alex were currently in the midst of relaxing in bed. Kara perked up when she noticed Spider-Girl crossing the room. She locked the door behind her.  
  
“Feeling better?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yes, more so than usual,” Kara said. “Other than...well Galatea...you’ve heard,  haven’t you?”  
  
“Lena told me,” Gwen said. “Warren’s involved, so I did some digging.”  
  
Alex raised her eyebrow and one question came to mind.  
  
“I thought that we skimmed over OsCorp with a fine tooth comb,” Alex said. “Or at least Lena did when she acquired the assets.”  
  
“Oscorp, yes, some of Warren’s off the book research, not so much,” Gwen said. “But, there’s a couple of interesting things. He was studying Kryptonian DNA, ever since your cousin had gone come onto the scene.”  
  
Here Kara just frowned. Gwen took out the notes she found. It was obvious she had gone to some painstaking effort to get her hands on them.  
  
“It says here that the only way to stabilize Kryptonian DNA is to stabalize them with a human component,” Gwen said.  
  
“But, would her human donor feel something as well?” Kara asked.  
  
“Well, maybe the bond is stronger since her base DNA is yours,” Gwen said. “Or maybe the human donor is dead. There’s all kinds of options, ideas, I couldn’t even begin to tell you.”  
  
“Any idea where Warren is?” Alex asked.  
  
“I’ve searched six labs which he’s been connected to,” Gwen said. “So far nothing...he’s off of the books. Galatea is our best hope in finding him, and I don’t know if she’s going to be let out of her cage any time soon.”  
  
“Thanks for trying to find him,” Kara said. “And her….she’s...she’s just what he made her to be.”  
  
Again, Kara might have taken a completely different path in life if she had been found by someone else. It was a good thing that her cousin came across Kara and brought her to the Danvers family. Had something else happened, well Kara shuddered to think about it.  
  
“Gwen’s done a pretty good job, hasn’t she?” Alex asked.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Gwen said.  
  
“Oh, I disagree.”  
  
Alex slipped off of the bed with surprising agility and wrapped up Gwen in a hug from behind. She just smiled and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
“I agree with Alex’s disagreement,” Kara said. “You were certainly something.”  
  
In a snap, Kara rose up, cupping her hand on Gwen’s cheek. Gwen broke out into a soft moan the closer to Kara came to her, about ready to kiss her. Alex was already on the back of her kissing her neck. And now, the Girl of Steel kissed the Web Swing’s lips and it felt so good.  
  
Kara and Alex boxed Gwen in, kissing her on either side. Gwen allowed herself to relax, and enjoy their questing hands all over her body. They teased removing her clothes.  
  
“Feels a bit hot,” Alex said. “Go ahead, relax, keep kissing Kara, and I’ll take good care of you. Really good care of you.”  
  
“Mmm,” Kara said with a heated breath.  
  
Gwen did not do anything, her mind and her body was on autopilot. Therefore, the only thing which made sense is she needed to kiss Kara back, she had to.  
  
The minute Gwen got into the kiss with Kara, Alex slowly stripped off Gwen’s clothes.First her outer lay, her Spider-Girl costume slid off. Then her underclothes, leaving Gwen in a black thong and matching bra. All with Alex pressing her hands against Gwen’s ass.  
  
“Mmm,” Alex said. “You smell good enough to eat.”  
  
More and more of Gwen’s luscious skin revealed itself. The removal of her bra allowed Gwen’s breasts to pop out. Kara pulled her shirt back off and pressed against Gwen. The two lovely blondes moved chest to chest, with Alex’s hands maneuvering around then, egging them on.  
  
Oooh, Kara wanted so much more, and she needed to dip lover. She moved from Gwen’s lips and kissed her neck, sucking on it.  
  
Kara’s mouth dipped a little bit lower, kissing Gwen on the front of her body and then moving down to go between her legs.Gwen’s eyes matched hers, the shade of lust causing Kara to break into a smile. She teased Gwen with a tempting swipe of her tongue.  
  
“Do it, eat my pussy,” Gwen breathed. “Get that naughty little tongue in there.”  
  
“You heard the woman,” Alex remarked with a light chuckle. “Go on and get in there, sis.”  
  
Gwen grabbed two hands full of Kara’s hair and pushed forward a little bit, breathing in hot from each lick from Kara. The sweet honey spilled out of Kara’s wet pussy, and Gwen closed her eyes, allowing Kara to lap her up just a little bit more.  
  
So good, so good, Gwen could lazily allow Kara to eat her out pretty much all day and all night long. Kara knew exactly all of the right spots to touch her and make her up. Gwen leered down at Kara with loving eyes.  
  
“Beautiful,” Alex breathed. “Simply beautiful.”  
  
Alex just smiled and pressed herself against Gwen. She clutched onto Gwen’s breasts, and squeezed them, before releasing them. The pressure of her fingers down upon Gwen’s nipples most certainly sent some rippling electricty through her body.  
  
And then, Alex intended to do much more. One of her tendrils looped around and slid Kara’s underwear from the side. While she had plenty of Kara earlier, a little bit more could not go amiss. Alex shoved herself deep into Kara and made her just belt out a moan.  
  
Kara closed her eyes from Alex’s penetration. She never broke momentum, sucking the juices from Gwen’s dripping wet pussy.  
  
“ALEX!”  
  
Gwen realized that something rubbed against her ass and given that Alex was behind her, it was no mystery what she was doing. Alex rubbed the back of Gwen’s legs in time with some very hungry and extremely passionate kissing.  
  
The busy teasing of Gwen’s ass sent her over the edge with so much constant pleasure. Kara was still deep between her thighs, licking her senseless. Gwen could do nothing more but throw her hips out and allow Kara to have her wicked way inlicking Gwen out.  
  
‘Keep it up, Kara, I think she’s going to explode,” Alex said. “Not that she’s alone in that, is she?”  
  
Nice and easy, it was a pretty steady movement which did the trick. And Alex worked her magic, using those tentacles to edge Kara, and tease Gwen’s back passage. All while Kara eased Gwen into an explosion.  
  
Something more powerful than Gwen’s spider sense rippled through her body. She pasted Kara’s face with an explosion of juices, every last blast coating the side of Kara’s cheeks and it dribbled down her lips.  
  
The smoke cleared and Kara rose to her feet. She leaned in and kissed Alex aggressively. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her back.  
  
The expression of pure, but extremely hot love floored Gwen. She rubbed her fingers down her pussy, enjoying the moment. She could feel Alex and Kara’s heat just attacking her from the right side. She needed to get closer to them, closer, closer.  
  
Finally, Alex and Kara pulled away from each other. Two hungry lionesses locked their eyes on Gwen and she felt like the prey.  
  
The two sisters laid Gwen onto the bed. Her legs spread, with fluids gushing out of them. Kara and Alex took turns plugging Gwen’s wet pussy, while at the same time kissing each other.  
  
“I think she’s wet enough to have some fun,” Kara said.  
  
“Mmm, you mean like the fun we had earlier,” Alex said.  
  
“You know it,” Kara said.  
  
“Maybe she would like to return the favor from earlier,” Alex said. “Eat out your pussy….while I fuck her. You’re pretty hot and wet now.”  
  
Kara nodded eagerly and Alex had to admire such eagerness coming from her. She leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips, aggressively molding the woman’s body like clay in her hands. Alex squeezed Kara’s shoulders and deepened what she was doing.  
  
Gwen watched these lovely sisters share an expression of burning love. She could not keep her eyes off of the scene just unfolding before her. She tingled with anticipation what was to come next.  
  
“Your turn,” Kara whispered while hovering in the air.  
  
For a very long time, Kara hovered, and allowed Gwen to see her pink pussy. No matter how many times Gwen saw it up close and personal, it transfixed her. Gwen popped her lips, wanting Kara’s down onto her. Knowing full well that Alex was just seconds away from penetrating her hard.  
  
Alex crawled between Gwen’s legs and lifted her up, so she could get a good hold of Gwen’s strong thighs and firm ass. Right when Kara took her descent, on top of Gwen’s gasping mouth.  
  
Kara sat onto Gwen’s face, while Alex kneaded her ass. Oh, it felt so good, especially when she was able to suck in Kara’s tasty pussy. She could slide that tongue in and eat her out all day long.  
  
“She’s got such a great mouth!” Kara moaned. “Oh, I can have this perfect tongue inside me….all day long.”  
  
The soft presence of Gwen’s tongue going deep into her folds send Kara rocking up and down. She was not lying, having Gwen pressed firmly between her thighs was very good. However the view of what Alex was doing, rubbing several miniature symbiotic cocks down Gwen’s legs got her hot and bothered as well.  
  
“You want some of this, sis?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
“You can be so greedy sometimes,” Alex said with a smile.  
  
“Oh, like you….oooooh!”  
  
Any retort Kara was able to make had been cut completely off by the thick phallus coming inches away from jamming straight up in her ass. Oh, damn, Kara could barely hold her eyes open and was now breathing in and out extremely heavily.  
  
Kara’s gushing pussy fed Gwen so nicely. She pushed her tongue into Kara, the excitement of having her in this way only ramping up Gwen’s excitement. She touched Kara’s perfect thighs and released them between her fingers.  
  
She knew Kara liked having her thighs molded by sticking fingers so Gwen did it again and again. All while Alex teased her. Gwen did not know how much more she could invite Alex in without shaving an invitation on her pussy.  
  
Alex might have teased herself with Kara’s ass but the prize she sought was between Gwen’s legs. She grew harder and finally all of the mass shifted into one large phallus. She slammed deep into Gwen’s pussy who sucked her in.  
  
“Damn it, woman, you’re so hot, that you can drench an desert,” Alex breathed. “Oooh, damn, that’s pretty good. I like this….I like this a lot.”  
  
Gwen did not say anything. Alex lurched in, jamming a cock into Kara’s ass which caused her to have to close her eyes to prevent a heat vision attack. The second Kara recovered, she returned bouncing on Gwen’s tongue. She turned around to allow Alex to plunder her ass even easier.  
  
Such a giving little sister. Actually, both of these lovely women were giving. Alex could feel a spread of lust through her body.  
  
Deep inside, Alex tingled all over as she thrusted away at Gwen. She clamped down onto Alex and the stickiness of her pussy ensured that Alex would be feeling this for a long time. Her toes curled, and her entire body twitched.  
  
She could be inside of her all day, and all night; the tingling of Gwen’s loins and the rate they clamped down on her made things feel so much better.  
  
“OOOH, ALEX, KEEP DOING THAT!”  
  
Kara’s soft moans encouraged Alex to take the step she needed to penetrate both of these lovely ladies just that much harder. Neither of them minded, which just made this all that much easier.  
  
“I’m going to cum inside of your ass….hmmm, maybe if her mouth gets tired, I can add one for your pussy too!” Alex breathed. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Kara?”  
  
“YES!” Kara yelled. “JUST YES!”  
  
Alex slammed deep into Gwen and Kara at the same time, getting the juices of her lovely ladies flowing. By directly touching Alex and indirectly having herself on Kara, Alex thrilled herself with a very sexual buzz. The two lovely women just showed their love and Alex paid it back in full.  
  
The fast sweeps allowed Alex to ride them both out to the edge and then so far beyond. She wanted to feel them size up. Gwen was quicker first, but Kara was getting there.  
  
“No, not yet.”  
  
Alex smiled, and retracted the symbiote away from them. She pondered the next play and smiled at the limitless potential of this alien orgasm. Alex closed her eyes, and cleared her throat. The full attention of both Kara and Gwen locked onto her.  
  
Two cocks jutted out of her pelvic region just primed to be sucked. Both of the blonde heroines scrambled, Gwen draped over the right leg and Kara pressed against her left leg.  
  
Alex smiled out how many fanboys or fangirls would give anything to have either Supergirl or Spider-Girl in this position. And she had them both, right where she wanted them. Where she needed them to be, their succulent lips parted.  
  
Kara and Gwen sucked a cock a piece, with Alex caressing their lovely heads of luscious blonde with each suck. They made such wonderful noises.  
  
“Good girls, very good girls,” Alex breathed. “Keep sucking on my cocks. I can feel your drool all over them. Mmm, so hot, to stuff your pretty little throats full!”  
  
A smile spread over the face of the older woman, at her two blonde pets worshipping her furiously. Nothing would beat this, although Alex could think of a few wicked ways. For now, she extended her reach to stroke Kara and Gwen about their thighs and their tight stomachs, but that’s about as far as Alex intended to go.  
  
Alex switched plays, pinning them down on the bed. Her suit held them into place, their proper place. Alex hovered over Gwen, a soft smile etched on her face, and turned to them.  
  
“We’re having fun now, aren’t we?” Alex asked.  
  
She could smell how excited that they got, when Alex hovered over the both of them. The soft pop of their lips made Alex just smile. She shifted towards, going between Gwen’s thighs. The arousal caused Alex to slide a little bit in before she pulled out. She teased Gwen for the next few seconds.  
  
Gwen writhed underneath Alex, the firm press of her hand down onto Gwen’s chest squeezed and released it. She enjoyed all of Gwen, sinking deep inside of her.  
  
“Send some love my way!” Kara almost cried.  
  
Kara attempted to gain her sister’s attention, but Alex had other plans. She teased moving the tentacle off of Kara’s waste and then stopped. Kara shook underneath the tentacle the more it moved into position, and almost slid between her days.  
  
At the last possible second, Alex pulled away and left Kara a frustrated wreck. Alex gave her a shift smirk and kept the teasing up, while thrusting deep into Gwen.  
  
Gwen’s legs lifted up in perfect position for Alex to run a single finger down them. Every single time she made a pass down Gwen’s perfect leg, she drove down into her.  
  
Alex pinned down Kara, forcing her to watch, while she fucked Gwen. The frustrated whimpers, near whines from Kara did not serve as a deterrent. It just made Alex shove her way deep into Gwen, and the silky smooth walls sucked Gwen onto her.  
  
Oh damn, Gwen felt so good, and it was even better knowing that Kara was being denied the treat that she wanted. Alex’s own suit squeezed her nipples while a wild tentacle slapped down onto Gwen’s thighs. And every few thrusts, Alex tightened the grip.  
  
So sexy to look into Gwen’s eyes.  
  
“Please let me cum,” Gwen breathed.  
  
Alex shifted her mouth into a grin, looking equal parts sexy and devious. She toyed with Gwen’s chest to give herself something to do while pondering her response.  
  
“Maybe if you’re lucky,” Alex said.  
  
Gwen really hoped that Alex would let her finish this time. The insides of her pussy were on fire, and she demanded the replace.  
  
The eagerness in Gwen’s eyes encouraged Alex to push forward into her, going as deep as humanly possible. She worked Gwen’s pussy, rising up and slamming down into her. The hot blonde underneath Alex writhed, squirmed, and called her into position.  
  
She let Gwen cum, and hard. Alex took no prisoners though, slamming as deep into her pussy as humanly possible. Stuffing herself deep into Gwen’s depths.  
  
Alex pushed Gwen several steps beyond, making her cum a second time immediately after the first time. The double dose made Gwen extremely happy that Alex did this to her. Alex was glad to hold onto the pride of the spider empowered heroine.  
  
She pulled away and kissed down Gwen’s body. The scent of arousal brought Alex down to go down on Gwen. Gwen’s excited squeal made her body squirm into position, the wetness being caputred on the tip of Alex’s tongue.  
  
A lick allowed Alex to capture the juices from her pussy before crawling over to kiss Kara. Kara snapped back into position. Alex caressed the side of Kara’s face, dragging a strand of blonde hair. Finally, the attention Kara so desperately craved, with Alex giving it to her.  
  
“Mmm, you need this, don’t you, sis?” Alex asked.  
  
“Please,” Kara breathed out.  
  
“So needy,” Alex teased her.  
  
The two of them kissed.  
  
Kara enjoyed the taste of another woman’s juices on her sister’s mouth. Alex forced her tongue down onto Kara’s throat, while pressing her down onto the bed. The symbiote pinned Kara into place with Alex’s white hot nipples pressing down onto Kara’s hard.  
  
Squirming, Kara’s lust increased. Oh, she just loved to be dominated, especially if it was by Alex. She moaned deep into Alex’s mouth, with Alex tugging tight on her head.  
  
‘Oh, you better be careful what you wish for, baby girl,’ Alex thought.  
  
Kara’s eagerness almost prompted Alex to drive into her. She had been pushed to the brim, so full, so deep. Kara closed down onto Alex and moaned.  
  
“Please, don’t stop.”  
  
Then Alex pulled out and rubbed her length onto her. After that tease, Kara felt like she had been set aflame with lust. She knew what she needed and more importantly how important was for her to have it.  
  
Yet, Alex ramped up the pleasure, grinding her cock all over every bit of Kara’s body it could reach. Kara tried to force Alex in, but Alex was not going to go for it now.  
  
“Patience.”  
  
She milked it a little bit longer before taking the plunge into her. This time, Alex took a more extended toure of Kara’s pussy, dropping down, rising up once again, and dropping down just as hard. All while pinching Kara’s ass, breasts, and stroking her legs. Kara’s hair draped over her face, and made her look like a completely debauched angel, underneath the red lamps which made her sweat.  
  
Of course, Alex also made sure Gwen had got a good view of what she was doing. Alex tied Gwen with the tendril and caused her to moan.  
  
Gwen and Kara reversed positions from earlier with Kara being fucked fiercely and Gwen being forced to watch the domination. Kara embraced it, knowing that Alex would switch sooner rather than later.  
  
The slow and painful crawl to her orgasm was at hand, with Alex pressing her hand down onto Kara’s chest and releasing it. Kara let out a soft and lustful moan from what Alex was doing, and how hard she tormented her.  
  
No matter what the position was, Alex got off immensely on what she was doing to these lovely ladies. They presented their luscious bodies and they all belonged to Alex. She just broke out into a soft, sensual smile from each moment.  
  
She teased Gwen much like Alex did Kara, and then pulled out of her. Kara smirked at Gwen. Gwen returned fire with a dirty look before Alex pulled her back into position.  
  
“Ladies, don’t make me make you behave,” Alex told them.  
  
She plunged into their bodies, rapid fire stuffing them. It was dozens, if not hundreds of thrusts per minute. Thankfully for them, their super powered bodies could take it.  
  
Kara and Gwen’s intermingled moans pushed Alex to an orgasm. She leaked all over their ripe young bodies, breaking out into a smile.  
  
A little break was necessary, until Alex thought of her next move. She crawled back and released them from the tentacle ropes. Not that they would go anywhere.  
  
She allowed them to lay out on the bed until Alex’s next action. Alex was certain she could think of something devious for them.  
  
As fate had it, a devious idea flashed into Alex’s mind for the next play. Gwen and Kara looked towards her, with Alex hovering over them.  
  
“You two naughty girls should come over here,” Alex whispered at them.  
  
Their tight pussies splashed juices which Alex sucked up into her suit. She broke out into a smile, and prepared to dominate them.

* * *

  
Lena Luthor pressed in the twenty digit security code which allowed her to enter the underground facility. Indigo followed her closely behind, and naturally, she had something to say.  
  
“Are you sure it’s advisable?” Indigo asked. “I found it curious that you left her alive...given what happened.”  
  
“Yes, but if anyone knows the particulas of Project Galatea, it’s her,” Lena said.  
  
The lines flashed on. Lena faced Lillian Luthor in a stasis tube. She pressed security codes into the panel on the tube and the top opened up.  
  
“You know what to do,” Lena said.  
  
“Yes,” Indigo said.  
  
Without waking Lillian, Indigo could download the memories from her brain. She told Lena the consequences, although they were minimal given the fact Lillian’s mind could not be damaged anymore. If she was human, and bound by emotions, Indigo would question the ethics.  
  
But given she was a high tech alien computer, who just happened to take a computer form, Indigo did not question it.  
  
The memories had been transferred and Indigo shifted through them.  
  
“Well, I believe I’ve hit paydirt,” Indigo said.  
  
Indigo flashed the Project Galatea information in a three dimensional display. What Lena saw shocked her to the core.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(45 and 46) on March 22nd, 2019.**


	45. Chapter 45(3/22/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

* * *

  
Lena really had a lot of things that she wanted to figure out, and she took the long walk. She informed Alex and Kara she would be meeting them soon enough, but to be perfectly honest, Lena did not look forward to this meeting. She heard of Lex’s research, and his mad plan to fuse both his and Superman’s DNA to create the perfect weapon. However, as far as Lena knew, that plan did not come to pass.  
  
And now, Lillian and Cadmus, and likely Warren, completed it, merging her and Kara’s DNA together, for Project Galatea. She stopped, just realizing that a near head on collision with Diana was almost unavoidable. Diana pulled her back.  
  
“Are you okay?” Diana asked.  
  
“I’ve learned some unsettling news,” Lena said. “I’d….I’d rather talk with Alex and Kara with it, now.”  
  
Diana nodded and she moved back to allow Lena to step inside of the room.  
  
Lena drew in a deep ragged breath, and decided to cut to the chase.  
  
“I know whose DNA Warren used to stabilize Galatea,” Lena said.  
  
Kara and Alex sat up, and Kara instantly took a few seconds to realize that something was up. Gwen might have been gone. The situation was so dire, that Kara barely noticed that Diana had joined them as well.  
  
“What is it?” Kara asked. “Who is it?”  
  
“Mine,” Lena said.  
  
Kara simply moved Lena over and wrapped her into a hug. Lena relaxed into an embrace, but there were so many questions that ran into her mind. Exactly how did Cadmus get a hold of her DNA, and enough of it...was there enough of it to keep Galatea perfectly stable?  
  
“I had a blind spot somewhere,” Lena said.  
  
“She violated your trust,” Diana said.  
  
To be fair, there was not that much trust to violate. Alex turned over towards Diana, to have the conversation there.  
  
“So, any luck?” Alex asked.  
  
“I got into contact with one of my sources, she’s looking into what she can,” Diana said. “Depending on how deep the lab is underground, and if there are people funding Warren’s work that don’t want him found, it’s going to be tricky.”  
  
“We’re going to find him by any means necessary,” Lena said. “And her...we’ll find her...save her.”  
  
Lena did not blame Galatea, she was another tool in a sick organization’s game. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and the two moved into position for a very intense kiss. Lena needed that, and also needed Kara’s touch, feeling up every inch of her body. Oh, those perfect hands delving where they need to go, just making Lena breath out.  
  
Diana and Alex decided not to get involved just yet. Although Alex did step behind Diana and give her a teasing kiss to the back of the neck. Diana turned around and Alex smiled.  
  
“Not the way I intended to become an aunt, to be fair,” Alex said.  
  
Kara stripped Lena with each kiss. She was down to her undergarments and Kara would have so much more of her in a moment. She pressed up against Lena.  
  
“I want you,” Lena breathed to her girlfriend.  
  
“You have me.”  
  
With a light tug, Kara revealed Lena’s womanhood and some tender kisses had been delivered to it. She pushed her lips down onto it, sucking on Lena’s lips, first nibbling on the outside, and then delving deep between her lips. It was the comfort that Lena needed.  
  
Lena laid out on the bed, her legs spread. Kara worshiped her and then came up, slowly, kissing up her body. Lena pulled Kara’s shirt off to allow her to lay on top of Lena. The only thing that separate them was Lena’s bra, which Kara made short work of, unclipping it.  
  
“Come here,” Lena told her.  
  
Kara kissed her heatedly first on the lips and moved down her body. Every single inch of Lena’s body received attention until Kara reached her pussy again. The second she dove in, it was with more vigor.  
  
Lena closed her eyes, tightening the grip around the back of Kara’s head to encourage her lover go in deep. The trickle of warm juices fed Kara, to the point where she was sucking on Lena’s swollen lips harder and harder.  
  
“Mind if I join you?”  
  
The squeal coming from Kara signified she would in fact be glad if Diana joined her. Diana’s strong, powerful hands rolled down her body, lightly touching her. Oh, great Rao, this was Wonder Woman, who was touching her. Wonder Woman was stroking her pussy.  
  
Kara almost had a fangirl moment creaming herself as Diana rubbed Kara’s swollen lips, sliding the first finger deep inside of her, making her just suck it in.  
  
Diana’s fingers flexed into Kara’s wet pussy from behind in time with the Kryptonian eating Lena up. The Amazon Princess turned to Alex, who shifted her uniform into a sexy thong, stockings, and barely there bra combination. The cups on the bra were more like “Xs” which barely covered Alex’s nipples.  
  
“She’s eager isn’t she?”  
  
“She didn’t learn that from me, okay, a little bit,” Alex told Diana.  
  
Slowly, Alex stripped Diana of her garments, until she was bare. Diana rolled with it, smiling at Alex, and encouraging her to keep this up.  
  
The smoky smile caused Alex to grind deep into Diana’s tight pussy, rubbing her from behind. The Amazon closed her walls around Alex. The fingering of Diana’s beautiful pink pussy, while she fingered Kara, and while Kara ate out Lena, created a chain of pleasure.  
  
Alex traced patterns down Diana’s front, squeezing her nipples extremely hard with one hand and pumping her with the other finger. Oh, she was hot.  
  
“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Diana asked.  
  
Obviously, she could not get enough of Diana asked? The fingers extended, with tiny little tentacles shoving deep into Diana’s body. They opened her up, lubricating her tunnel for so much more fun. Alex pulled her hand off of Diana’s chest and squeezed the Amazon’s supple rear.  
  
“I need to have you.”  
  
“I’m wet, I’m ready,” Diana said. “Do it.”  
  
Alex buried herself deep into Diana from behind, resting her hands onto Diana’s juicy hips. She had to admit that the Amazon just submitting to her was a very glorious feeling. One that Alex just needed to have even more along the road.  
  
The train of pleasure kicked off, with Alex thrusting harder into Diana while she fingered Kara and while Kara licked out Lena from above. After the news they learned, they needed.  
  
Lena clutched down onto Kara, spilling her juices on Kara’s face. Kara moaned back into Lena’s pussy, and Kara clamped down hard onto Diana’s fingers, squeezing them extremely hard.  
  
That chain reaction made Diana, Kara, and Lena climax all at the same time. Alex rode out Diana’s orgasm all the way, the encouraging crimes of the sexy woman making Alex just break out into a smile.  
  
“Mmm, Kara, I think that you could use some sisterly bonding.”  
  
Alex pried Kara away from Lena for a brief second. Lena could not even be too mad, because she still buzzed from a hell of an orgasm.  
  
For the third time in almost a day, Kara was in Alex’s grips. First just herself and Alex, with Gwen alongside of Alex ,and now with Alex alongside Diana and Lena. Oh, boy, her brain was going to turn to mush today. Not that Kara minded at all, oh she did not mind at all. Alex was aggressively kissing her, and Kara kissed her back.  
  
“Turn about is fair play,” Lena said.  
  
She pressed against Alex from behind, and kissed her. Lena prepared Alex for intrusion, rubbing against her from behind. Her fingers danced against Alex’s wet lips.  
  
Then something happened which made Kara’s mind go haywire. It was Diana, right behind her.  
  
She pulled away from Alex just in time to kiss Diana. Kara made the most of the kiss, and tried not to slobber all over Diana’s mouth, in her lust. Diana steadied the kiss, using her powerful hands to mold Kara’s younger body. She realized the name Supergirl was more appropriate now, because compared to Diana, she was a girl. Diana was a woman, a woman who could break her extremely easily and without any problem.  
  
“Relax, I have you where I want you,” Diana said.  
  
“All, the time,” Kara moaned with Diana kissing her again, and again.  
  
Then, Diana lowered Kara onto the bed, kissing her nether regions. Diana crawled up Kara’s body and turned around. The blood rushed to Kara’s head when she came face to pussy with Diana and Diana came face to pussy with her.  
  
The two fell into a sixty-nine position with Diana  eating Kara up while Kara ate her up. Confidence, eagerness, everything spread through Kara. She wanted to get Diana.  
  
Diana smiled, the world class pussy eating was both an honor and a privilege The ways Kara pleasured her, with that dancing little tongue, how eager and intense she was, oh Diana could just have her all day and all night.  
  
Kara raced with Diana  in an attempt to get her to cum first Although, it was no shame in coming unhinged thanks to what Wonder Woman was doing to her.  
  
Off on the other end, Alex pulled Lena onto her lap. She slowly grew, pushing ever so lightly into Alex.  
  
“Get as big as you can,” Lena breathed.  
  
She needed some stress relief, some big stress relief, and she hoped that Alex had the ability to provide it. Alex locked her eyes onto Lena, as if trying to determine if she had lost all sense of herself.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena said. “In fact.”  
  
Aggressive hit Lena hard, the second she buried Alex down face first into her chest. Alex sucked on Lena’s particularly juicy breasts, moaning hard the faster she pushed face first down onto them.  
  
“Mmm, that’s the right spot, right there,” Lena moaned lustfully in Alex’s ear.  
  
An attempt to pull away from breath, well Lena was not going to go for that one.  
  
Alex buried her face into Lena’s succulent breasts and sucked on them extremely hard. She would make the most of it. Also, wrapping Lena tightly, allowed the frustrated woman to bounce up and down, riding Alex for everything that she was worth. Moaning hotly, hornily, and breaking out into a cry of unchained lust.  
  
Lena closed her eyes, bouncing up and down. She just soaked up everything. Alex buried deep inside of her, making Lena’s belly blge at the warning.  
  
Relaxed, able to think of things with a clearer mind. Lena clasped down onto Alex’s shoulder tightly. She silently thanked Alex with a whimper, this is what she needed.  
  
“Keep that up,” Lena said. “I like it when Kara...when anyone plays with my breasts.”  
  
Alex answered her call by kneading one of her breasts and sucking the other. She alternated between what breast she pleasured in what way. Also, Alex varied up her routine when needed, and brought Lena so far over the edge, making her break out into a passionate cry.  
  
Lena tried to pull away, but Alex pushed Lena back down in response. None of that, none of that at all.  
  
She tightened the grip around Lena, their bodies pressing together in a heated encounter.  
  
Diana rolled Kara over to her side. She was so sexy, hovering over the bed like that. Diana crawled over Kara, and pressed her hands on her.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you,” Diana said.  
  
Diana kissed Kara a couple of times behind the ear lobe, making her cry out even harder. Diana knew precisely all of the ways to make Kara just fold underneath her. She introduced a strap on cock, sliding the dildo into her.  
  
“Shhh, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Diana asked. “You want more of that, don’t you?”  
  
The  dildo felt so good, and Kara moan, in a desperate attempt to will Diana to bury deeper inside of her. Diana rose up to the challenge, thrusting deeper into Kara. Enjoying her silken thighs the faster Diana pushed in.  
  
She gushed extremely hard around Diana. Diana wrapped around tightly from her body, plowing Kara down. Her face leaned down, when Kara’s ass extended up. Diana pulled her up, bouncing Kara up and down on her lap when the pair of heroines floated in thin air.  
  
“Touch my breasts, oh touch them,” Kara said.  
  
Kara’s screams encouraged Diana to mold the Girl of Steels succulent breasts until her nipples stuck in the air. Diana pinched them with a searing force and made Kara scream out harder.  
  
Diana  slowed down long enough, with a soft smile on her face as she locked onto Alex’s tight asshole. As Alex pushed Lena deep into the bed, thrusting away at her to the point where Diana needed it. It was so tight, so inviting, so open for Diana to take.  
  
With another careful movement, Diana  pulled out of Kara and positioned herself right in front of Alex’s tight back hole. She pressed a finger deep into Alex and then pulled out.  
  
“Sorry, but I have to,” Diana said. “It was calling for me.”  
  
With one swift movement, Diana took the plunge and buried herself inside of Alex. The hot hole closed down onto Diana when she got accommodated by that most inviting hole.  
  
Oh, Alex was in heaven, having her asshole plundered while she fucked Lena hard. There was no need to apologize for something which felt so good, so good, beyond great. Oh, damn it, Diana really knew how to push all of the right buttons.  
  
Experience showed itself through, many times over. Diana pressed down and buried into her, with Alex attempting to work through Diana.  
  
Alex thrusted in and out of Lena, while Diana  ground against her and slapped Alex’s ass. Stimulating and hot pleasure hit Alex hard and often. She only pushed deeper into Lena, the more time Diana spent with her.  
  
“Alexandra! So perfect….I’ve never….I needed this!”  
  
Lena’s entire body shook, her nipples getting rock hard from what her lovers were doing. And Kara did not get factored in just yet. Lena hoped that she would at least hover over her face, perfect pussy open, teasing and tantalizing Lena all the way. Oh, that drool was almost...it was almost insufferable.  
  
Kara leaned at the edge of the bed, breathing in. Every so often, Diana’s toes brushed back against her and came close to stroking away at her inner thigh. Kara could not even fathom something so good happening.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kara, you won’t be left out for long.”  
  
Alex’s quip signified tentacles shooting off towards her and wrapping around Kara. It was a position that Alex put Kara into so many times before. Teasing her.  
  
The first tentacle slid up between her cleavage and pushed into her opening wide mouth. The second snaked between her legs, and positioned a perfect course inside of her pussy. And then, the final tentacle, it worked deep into Kara’s backside. Triple penetrated, all from the same women, her sister, and she loved it.  
  
Kara’s eyes watered from Alex stuffing all of her holes completely full. She was completely on autopilot, never once breaking for a second. Alex measured her movements, swiftly punching Kara’s holes until the point where she was about to be broken.  
  
Alex had been beyond pleasure, either pleasuring women, or getting pleasured by women. She was in a daze, a whole lot was going on. One particular women squeezed her waist, and then pushed a nipple into Alex’s mouth, which she sucked on it.  
  
Lena reminded Alex of why she was here. Alex pleasured Lena for the last few thrusts up until and beyond the peak she achieved. Alex was shaking all over, wondering if they found her limit.  
  
Triple penetration on Kara, Diana performing anal on her, and Lena squeezing her, almost to the point of no return. Oh, something had to give, and Alex would have to take it.  
  
Alex just held in, through Lena’s orgasm though. Somehow, she denied herself the ability to cum. All while adding another tentacle to the fun, this one making a direct course to Lena’s rear passageway.  
  
Slick juices lubricated the tentacles path into Lena’s rear passage, getting more than she bargained for. Lena only was driven by sex, and more sex.  
  
Alex was pretty sure that this was the point of overkill, when her suit worked into Diana’s hole from behind and pounded her thick ass.  
  
“Mmm, you know how to...return the favor,” Diana, speaking up the first coherent thought of close to twenty minutes.  
  
At least somehow had their wits about them, so of course it would have to be the brilliant Amazon Demigoddess. Who was going to make it very difficult for Alex to sit down anywhere after she was done.  
  
Diana  lost her balance, getting her ass fucked just as vigorously as she fucked Alex’s ass. Kara’s moans behind her caused Diana to briefly sink a finger inside of her wet hole and ride herself. Oh, it was so hot.  
  
“Don’t know how you keep up with this,” Lena managed.  
  
It was true, Alex had to concentrate to multi-task and keep track of so many holes at once. Of course, despite the juice quanity she fed on, Alex was reaching her lips. Her body scorched, the need, the desire to finish almost making her lose it.  
  
Alex thrusted into every single hole at once, the build up in her tentacles fit to burst.  
  
She came again, blasting the insides of several holes with the rush of juices. Everything was pretty messy and sticky by the time Alex was done. She pushed into them, filling Kara’s holes, along with the anal passages of both Diana and Lena with so much of her cum, it would take a while to clean it all out.  
  
Silence, sweet, silence, and Alex breathed, collapsing on top of Lena’s chest. Diana still ground against her, still some life in her. Alex’s suit returned to her, and she rested. In the meantime, Alex motorboated Lena while recharging.  
  
Alex broke away from Lena and pried Diana away from her. Now, Diana was going to get it. The second, or maybe third by this point, wind hit Alex. She pounced the Amazon, ensnaring her in the black webbing her sit created.  
  
The hot kiss between Diana and Alex allowed their salvia to swap between the two of them. Diana massaged Alex’s beautiful face, leaning closer towards her. They popped their mouths together with a succulent sound, sucking away in a kiss.  
  
With another shift, Alex earned Diana’s moans by massaging her body. First with her bare hands, and then with the alien suit, rubbing her all over. Diana moaned and Alex kept up the work, sending Diana into a tizzy of pleasure.  
  
The rough, but hot massage of Alex’s alien suit pleased every single crevice of Diana’s tight body. Teasing Diana for several minutes caused pleasure to erupt deep inside of Alex, until the moment she slipped inside of her. Diana breathed into Alex’s mouth.  
  
Of course, two other ladies swept each other into their arms, about ready to join each other. Lena smiled, feeling something warm and pleasant crawl up her arm.  
  
Lena and Kara found each other, with a small piece of symbiote left behind between the two of them. Taking control and pleasuring Kara’s body so the Girl of Steel’s racking moans filled the air made Lena tingle. Lena kissed Kara harder, and Kara moaned back from Lena’s pleasurable caresses. She knew how to press all of Kara’s buttons.  
  
Then, Lena turned Kara around and parted her thighs, lightly stroking the silky smoothness of her thighs. Kara clamped her thighs together and then apart. Lena dug into her.  
  
“You want me ,don’t you, baby?”  
  
“Yes!” Kara yelled. “Oh, Lena, this is torture.”  
  
Lena shifted into a smile.  
  
“Babe, I know.”  
  
Lena danced up Kara’s body, causing her to tremble all over. Kara tried not to burn a hole through the headboard with her heat vision.  
  
The smile deepened when Lena pressed Kara against the headboard, teasing her body. This tiny gift Alex allower her, positioned Lena closer.  
  
“Please!” Kara begged Lena.  
  
She loved it when Kara begged, but Kara already knew that. Lena pushed every single button on Kara. She moved, ever so closer, at the edge of her wet pussy. Lena closed down onto her, whimpering in sensual delight the further Lena pushed towards her.  
  
Lena slapped her hand over Kara’s succulent and tight ass, bringing a smile over her face. She then moved ever so closer, until she had been lined up and ready to take the plunge.  
  
A cry from the point where Lena touched Kara. A little wiggle and Kara opened up for Lena to slid inside of her.  
  
Lena slid deep into Kara, slamming deep into her.  The Luthor Heiress hugged the Girl of Steel from behind, very lightly nudging into her body. The hotness of her body ripping. Kara grabbed on tightly to the bed.  
  
“Such a horny little girl,” Lena said with a smile.  
  
The horny blonde would have ripped the bed in half had the red solar radiation lamps not worn her completely down. She eased back, driving deeper into Kara with a hard plunge. Lena slapped Kara’s rear end, smiling when it jiggled underneath her hand.  
  
After a few rounds, and a near climax by Kara, Lena moved over. She wanted a closer look to what Diana and Alex were up too.  
  
Lena turned into position, so they could watch Alex bounce Diana, up and down, driving her appendage deep into Diana’s tight body. Alex pressed her hands on Diana’s chest and milked her breasts, causing them to bounce. Alex pinched them hard and made Diana just tighten the grip.  
  
“Alex!”  
  
Diana flexed her muscles around Alex, making her cry in pleasure. A palming of Diana’s succulent ass cheeks followed, with Alex rising her up and dropping her down. A loud crack echoed across the room, and Diana tightened around Alex, hugging her so very closely.  
  
“I want more,” Diana pleaded to her lover.  
  
A long pause to sink it into Diana’s mind before Alex sunk deeper into Diana’s toned body.  
  
Alex pushed deeper into Diana, smashing her pussy all the way. The warm, tight flexing followed, with Diana pressing her nails against the side of Alex’s face, screaming out loud.  
  
Lena and Alex made eye contact and smiled. A tightening around Kara’s waist and Lena lifted the bubbly blonde high into the air, before slamming down onto her. Kara stretched and released her. Kara cried out in pleasure.  
  
“More, love!”  
  
“YES!” Kara cried out. “More!”  
  
The screams of Kara escalated across the room the faster Lena pushed deep into Kara. Kara held onto Lena’s hands, and Lena rocked back, stuffing Kara with each motion. All while touching Kara’s beautiful body, dripping with sweat. Despite the fact that Lena did not have as much of the symbiote, she made it with it.  
  
It was a good thing Lena Luthor took great pride in being a hands on lover. And those hands drove Kara several steps behind the edge. To the point where Lena started to lose herself in Kara. Dialing it back allowed Lena to retain the control she had pretty much from the beginning.  
  
Lena slowed down, making every thrust count. A long pause followed by Lena tracing a finger up Kara’s body stunned the beautiful blonde. Kara’s mouth hung open, the further Lena slipped inside of her. Every twist, every squeeze, Kara was being taken for a ride.  
  
“Mine.”  
  
“Yes, yours,” Kara agreed.  
  
She played with Kara’s lovely body for a few seconds longer, before pulling away from her. The main point, and Lena smiled, was to leave Kara to want even more. Although Lena forced Kara to spent a little bit more energy than needed, so it was time to move up.  
  
Lena shifted her full attention on Alex and Diana, rubbing her wet pussy lips.  
  
Just as Lena finished off with Kara, Alex finished off Diana. Diana collapsed onto Alex with them making out. After a pause, Alex nudged Diana away from her.  
  
Now that Alex finished with Diana, it was now time to turn her full and undivided attention towards Lena. Alex cocked an eyebrow, breaking off into a smile.  
  
“I believe you have something that’s mine,” Alex told her.  
  
Alex crawled towards Lena and the two met each other, wrestling for domination with a huge kiss. Lena pulled away and whispered in Alex’s ear.  
  
“Why don’t you take it?”  
  
“Mmm, feisy.”  
  
The two struggled for domination, until Alex wrapped her arms tight around Lena. The two smashed lips together, with Lena’s struggles to pull away getting far more aggressive and even sexier than before.  
  
Oh, Alex would have none of that. She pressed a hand on Lena.  
  
“Naughty, naughty,” Alex said.  
  
Alex pulled Lena in and pinned her down to the bed, about ready to slide between her. Lena gave it, submitted to Alex, at least for now.  
  
With a Luthor, you could never be too certain when they played the long game. Alex relized it.  
  
“Well, if you’re going to fuck me, then do a good job of it,” Lena said.  
  
“Oh, honey, you should know I always do,” Alex said with a cocky smile.  
  
“Deep as that big cock can go, Alexandra,” Lena said.  
  
Lena called for Alex to do the deed and go in deep, so she did. The two of them met together, with their bodies meeting together. Alex crawled up, and sunk her nails into Lena’s chest ,milking her, and causing Lena to bounce up and down.  
  
Alex reclaimed the symbiote piece which Lena borrowed with a deep and commanding thrust. Now, that they were whole once again, Alex aggressive claimed Lena this time, kissing her.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Lena screamed for the heavens, not caring who heard her. With Diana and Kara eying each other, Lena knew they would be preoccupied. Allowing her to take Alex.  
  
“Oh, why are you slowing down?” Lena demanded.  
  
She did not want Alex to slow down, she did everything to entice Alex to speed up. Alex just grinned, as if trying to test Lena, or rather make Lena test her.  
  
In situations like this, it was hard to tell. Lena clamped down onto Alex, moaning thrashing. All while Kara and Diana fingered each other at the end of the bed, to try and milk one more orgasm a piece out of this tryst.  
  
However, Lena focused her attention on Alex, who launched into a full on tentacle assault, palming and squeezing her breasts. Lena clamped down, her silky smooth walls doing the deep on Alex.  
  
Lena milked Alex to the point of no return until Alex’s burning gaze showed she was going to cum. Another enticing squeeze, with Alex ensuring Lena went first.  
  
And then, with Alex’s hands and suit extensions crawling all over Lena’s body, it’s when it’s time for them to join.  
  
Alex pushed down, using Lena’s chest, burying extremely deep inside of her. The juices exploded and coated the inside of Lena. Lena closed her eyes, hugging Alex in deeply when the two joined each other in that age old dance.  
  
Everything stopped around them when Lena finally gave in to her passions, climaxing around from Alex. It was perfect, the entire world just stopped.  
  
Diana and Kara finished with each other as well.  
  
Alex pulled back, smiling. She was about to say something, perhaps wondering asking if Diana should actually get in touch with her contact.  
  
Just in time, because Diana’s phone rang up. Alex saw that “Skyequake42” was calling. Diana was quick to answer, and act like she had not been in the middle of a super powered tentacled orgy.  
  
Alex really admired the Amazon’s restraint.  
  
“I’m here,” Diana said. “Did you find anything?”

******To Be Continued.**


	46. Chapter 46(3/22/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Eliza Danvers stepped out into the parking lot to her car, after being in a conference for the past six hours. Being in Washington reminded Eliza of the fact that her two youngest daughters, Kara and Alex, had been in the middle of something very dangerous, that being this incident with this mysterious woman who claimed to be the savior of Earth.  
  
The Danvers woman clucked her tongue, if it’s not one thing ,it’s another with Kara and Alex. Eliza just thanked her lucky stars that Carol, the oldest of the three sisters, had been not been involved in anything. Although with Carol involved in a mission with the Green Lantern Corps in space, Eliza would be lying if she said there was no anxiety there.  
  
Still, Carol could take care of herself, and always returned home. Eliza smiled, with having three headstrong daughters, the best thing would be to allow them to have a lot of space. Just be there for them when they needed to be and to help reign them in when they needed a bit of a reality check.  
  
Stubborn, and in a good way, something that Eliza could not help but think that Carol and Alex got from her. And Kara showed how stubborn she was as well at times, although Kara would have to be to stand up with Alex and Carol.  
  
Eliza reached into her purse to pull out the car keys. After Eliza returned to the hotel room, she planned to check up on Kara and Alex to see if they were doing well. While, Alex claimed that Kara’s injuries were not severe, Eliza could not help but be worried.  
  
And as a mother, Eliza intended to give Alex the third degree and get the information that was needed for her daughter.  
  
Something caused Eliza to stop. Something that hovered on the right side of Eliza Danvers, and almost hissed into her ear. Eliza turned ever so slightly, to see the woman who attacked at Wonder Woman’s appearnce just a few days ago.  
  
This Galatea noticed Eliza noticed her and swooped down to grab the older woman.  
  
“You’re coming with me,” Galatea said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You’re upset about something,” Eliza said. “Just take a deep breath, and talk about it.”  
  
Galatea did not seem intend to talk, rather she grabbed Eliza around the wrists. Firmly, but not overtly roughly. Eliza broke out into a soft cry, as Galatea lifted the woman up off of the ground.  
  
“I need your help,” Galatea said.  
  
“I’d be able to help you more if you don’t lift me up off of the ground.  
  
Galatea did not get too far, before Supergirl flew in front of her. Supergirl hestitated, the last thing the Girl of Steel wanted was to agitate Galatea, so she would drop Eliza on the pavement.  
  
“Let her go,” Supergirl said. “It’s me you want.”  
  
“Good, I don’t have to do this,” Galatea said.  
  
Out of instinct, Galatea let Eliza drop to the ground. Instantly, Galatea and Supergirl both had matched looks of horror on their face.  
  
Eliza’s entire world almost stopped, until someone swooped down and prevented the woman from dropping down.  
  
“Alright, Doctor Danvers?”  
  
Wonder Woman saved Eliza and Eliza had to feel just a tiny bit giddy inside. Despite the fact that Eliza did not flaunt her appreciation for Wonder Woman nearly as much as Kara did, it still did the woman’s heart good to be saved by such a brilliant woman.  
  
“I’m fine,” Eliza said.  
  
Like a flaming inferno, Galatea punched into Supergirl’s chest and sent her crashing down to the ground. The Girl of Steel crumpled like a piece of paper. Galatea lifted up Supergirl and heaved her into the side of the building, knocking the wind of of the Kryptonian survivor.  
  
“Look, I know that you’re….”  
  
“You’re weak, and you’re not a true Kryptonian,” Galatea said.  
  
“More than you, given about half of yours comes from a human woman,” Supergirl said.  
  
Kara said this, not because of any superiority complex over humans, but the fact that the golden-haired heroine knew that it would trigger Galatea. Galatea gave a howl and launched Supergirl off into the side of a nearby building. Supergirl put the breaks on.  
  
“Warren’s using you as a tool!” Supergirl yelled. “He’s using you as a puppet.”  
  
“LIES!” Galatea yelled when blasting heat vision out.  
  
Supergirl fired back, and the two heat beams crossed together in mid-air.  
  
The two surrounded each other in the air, with Galatea’s heat vision overpowering Supergirl’s and smashing her directly into the side of the building. Supergirl sucked out several deep breaths, with Galatea whipping around the Girl of Steel by her cape, with thunderous explosions.  
  
“Not finished with you yet,” Supergirl managed. “Come on.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t get it now, do you little girl?” Galatea asked.  
  
Wonder Woman came up and secured Galatea around the neck. The two struggled with Galatea bouncing off of the side of the building and then going behind Wonder Woman, to fold the woman’s arm behind her back. Wonder Woman wrestled her onto the rooftop.  
  
Supergirl and Wonder Woman landed side by side. Galatea took a deep breath and launched a gale force wind.  
  
Several of the buildings shattered, and glass began flying towards the hapless civilians. Wonder Woman and Supergirl, without even communicating, launched themselves off of the side of the building, in an attempt to protect the civilians.  
X-X-X  
Alex escorted an unharmed, but shaken up Eliza into the back of the DEO transport van. Eliza needed to regain her bearings, but there was a couple of questions that Eliza just needed to split out.  
  
The doors opened up and Lena Luthor bent over a vial.  
  
“Are you alright, Doctor Danvers?” Lena asked.  
  
“Fine,” Eliza said. “Can any of you two tell me what’s going on here?”  
  
“She, Galatea, is created from Kara’s DNA,” Alex said.  
  
“And she’s stablized with a sample of my DNA,” Lena said.  
  
“So, she’s your….”  
  
“Daughter,” Lena commented in agreement. “Based off of one of my brother’s old projects...given that he wanted to combined his and Kal-El’s DNA into some super powered Kryptonian-Human hybrid.”  
  
Lena honestly offered no further commentary about Lex’s obsession with Kal-El because this was neither the time nor the place.  
  
“She said she needed help,” Eliza said. “She’s not...she’s not trying to take me out of malice. She’s trying to reach out to me.”  
  
“We don’t...we don’t know what she’s thinking,” Alex said.  
  
“I’d like to think I know a plea from one of my daughters when I hear one,” Eliza told Alex gently. “Or granddaughter...as the case might be...who was the one behind this….”  
  
“Miles Warren,” Lena grimly said. “You’ve heard of him.”  
  
Oh, Eliza’s heard of Warren alright, and just the mere mention of some of the rumors surrounding this man made Eliza’s skin crawl. Eliza almost rose up to go outside, but Alex stopped her from leaving.  
  
“It’s not a good idea, Mom,” Alex said. “She’s….unstable.”  
  
“She’s reaching out for help!” Eliza argued. “Alexandra Danvers, don’t hold me back….”  
  
“Doctor Danvers, with all due respect, she’s not exactly well,” Lena said. “We need to...find a way to work with her, to make sure Warren didn’t leave something behind.”  
  
“She’s confused and terrified, and she has a God Complex,” Eliza said. “And a sick man like Warren’s not doing her any favors, he’s feeding in the worst parts.”  
  
“You’re right, which….we don’t know what she might have done if Kara hadn’t cut in,” Alex said.  
  
Eliza frowned, Alex was not there, she did not see the fear in Galatea’s eyes. The fear when Galatea inadvertantly caused harm to Eliza. The fear that Kara had in her eyes when Kara feared losing control, and Eliza remembered trying to assure Kara countless times everyone’s going to be okay.  
  
“She’s my daughter,” Lena said. “I want her safe….Kara does...Alex does...we all do...you’re not the only one concerned.”  
  
Lena squeezed Eliza’s shoulder and Eliza swallowed, understanding everything. Not liking just how helpless she felt, but understanding everything that they did.  
  
“We have a plan,” Alex said. “There’s one place where Galatea might go...it’s a loose end that Warren might want to have tied up...and…just hope this works, for our sake.”  
  
“We won’t let anything happen to her,” Lena said.  
X-X-X  
After the civilians had been saved, Wonder Woman and Supergirl tracked down Galatea. Just as predicted, Galatea walked down the lab where Lillian Luthor had been taken. Supergirl hoped the inhibitor collar that  Gwen fashioned would keep Galatea out of her mind, while Supergirl was able to get an insight.  
  
Galatea busted open the doors leading into the basement with sparks flying everywhere. Wonder Woman bent at her knees about ready to spring in for the attack. Supergirl grabbed the Amazon’s hand and gave Diana an imploring stare.  
  
“Wait,” Kara whispered.  
  
“Right,” Diana said.  
  
Unaware, she was being followed, Galatea traveled down the hallway. The Girl Scout’s emotions threatened to ruin Galatea’s directive. Oh, how Galatea wanted to strangle Supergirl several times over. Human emotions always caused people to go down the road to ruin and disappoitment.  
  
Galatea stopped and stared at the body of Lillian Luthor, inside of a tank. The readings pointed out to one very obvious thing, and Galatea just frowned even deeper.  
  
“Still a vegetable,” Galatea said. “Why take any chances though?”  
  
Galatea disabled the security and opened up the tank. Lillian would die in a matter of moments without the life support, organs inflamed due to Osborn’s formula. It did not react too nicely to the woman, and Galatea could not think of a nicer fate to a more wicked woman. Memories spilled into Galatea’s mind of cruelty, when Lillian experiemeted on her feral older sisters.  
  
Who had long since been exterminated.  
  
“Why even bother leaving a loose end like you around,” Galatea murmured.  
  
Galatea paused, something was up, and Galatea hated it. The eyes of Lillian opened up, looking very alert, and glowing a bright purple color.  
  
“You!” Galatea yelled.  
  
Several cables shot out of tank. Galatea blasted many of them with heat vision.  
  
Just at the last second, Galatea caught Supergirl’s uppecut. And then punched Supergirl multiple times in the stomach, whipping her down to the ground.  
  
“You’re almost too…..”  
  
A stun blast sailed over the side of Galatea’s ear. She came face to with with Diana, who withdrew the sword.  
  
“You can’t hurt me without hurting your little friend,” Galatea said.  
  
“Maybe the collar protects her,” Diana said.  
  
Kara grimly nodded at Diana to take the shot. However, the moment of hesitation caused Galatea to disarm Diana of her blade. Said blade clattered down to the ground and Galatea swooped up. Multiple punches blocked with Diana grabbing Galatea.  
  
Galatea found herself struggling against the combined forces of Diana, Indigo, and Supergirl. The plan had been stopped, and Galatea would have to abort it.  
  
The clone rose up into the air. Supergirl followed to yank Galatea back down. They flew through three floors and landed on one of the conference rooms above.  
  
Galatea punched Supergirl through the windows and caused the Girl of Steel to land into the hallway. A curb stomp almost came down to smash Supergirl’s face. Supergirl kipped up and punched Galatea several more times in the face.  
  
Wonder Woman came up, with Supergirl making an attempt to pin Galatea down. Indigo joined them, with a glowing crystal.  
  
Before, Indigo could take the plunge, Galatea collapsed down onto the ground. Galatea shook and went into a mad seizure.  
  
“What did….”  
  
“I didn’t touch her,” Indigo said. “She’s going through stage one clone degeneration!”  
  
Kara punched the wall in frustration  Diana restrained Kara, pulling her into an embrace from behind.  
  
“We have to save her!” Kara yelled.  
  
“I know, and we...we will,” Diana said gently while rubbing the back of Kara’s neck to calm her down.  
  
Having a younger sister who tended to get highly emotional under stress, well Diana was glad for that. She calmed down Kara about as well as could be expected.  
  
Despite the collar blocking Galatea’s thoughts, and Kara’s ability to feel what she felt, Kara did not feel any better just looking at Galatea.  
  
Helpless, absolutely helpless.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(47 and 48) on 3/29/2019)**


	47. Chapter 47(3/29/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Seconds passed by, with an intense amount of anxiety spreads through Eliza’s body. One stolen look at Alex shows that Eliza’s middle daughter does not too much better. Watching Galatea be brought in such a state, well it would be just as bad if Kara, Alex, or Carol had been brought on. Clinging onto life, having massive seizures, and oh, Galatea did not look too good at all.  
  
Alex placed a gentle hand on her mother’s shoulder and leaned in.  
  
“I know but….”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Astra stepped into the room, frowning. Alex decided she better explain this right now.  
  
“Kara’s fine,” Alex said. “Well, physically, mentally and emotionally she’s shaken up, but otherwise, she’s fine. And Galatea...she’s Kara’s daughter, along with Lena, cloned by Miles Warren.”  
  
The second that Alex finished this statement, but before Astra could react it in any way, Maggie came around the corner.  
  
“Do you have any idea what the hell is going on Danvers?” Maggie asked. “There’s a bunch of people claiming that some super powered Kryptonian has been trashing their labs, and then….”  
  
“It’s not Kara, it’s her clone,” Alex said. “It’s a long story….we should get a cup of coffee, and I’ll tell you all about it.”  
  
Judging by the look on Alex’s face, Maggie thought that the entire story would cause her to need something a bit stronger than coffee. Then again, Alex might be the one that needed something a bit stronger than coffee to begin with.  
  
Astra wrung her hands for a second. The lower floor, where they had Galatea was sealed off.  
  
“This is why the Council banned cloning,” Astra said. “Because it’s dangerous.”  
  
One of the few times Astra and the Council agreed on something. Some people should not need to play Rao. Zod attempted to, and it backfired extremely badly. The face of Lena Luthor appeared on the other side of the door, with Lena coming in a minute away. Indigo pushed her way inside.  
  
“Stage one clone degeneration,” Indigo said. “When it gets past stage one, it goes into Stage Two, and after that it reaches the point of no return. We’ve done what we could to stablize her.”  
  
“Her DNA is different than Kara’s or my own, being a hybrid of the us,” Lena explained. “But, I’m not sure….”  
  
“What about some kind of transfusion?” Eliza asked. “Could that stabilize her?”  
  
Lena thought that in theory it might. Astra’s gaze fixed onto Lena’s, and it was obvious that the General had something in mind.  
  
“Your blood ,it could help her,” Astra commented.  
  
“Are you certain it would?” Lena asked.  
  
“There is a high probability it might,” Indigo said. “You are willing to do anything?”  
  
“Of course I am!”  
  
The fact that anyone thought that Lena would not do everything in her power to save Galatea, it was an insult to her. The hybrid clone, her daughter, she had been used as a weapon for Cadmus. And Warren shaped Galatea and groomed her to be this weapon, for what purpose.  
  
Lena’s stomach sank, thinking about the fact that Warren might have had something else up his sleeve. The real question was what, and how?  
  
“I should prep you for surgery if you are willing,” Indigo said. “Time is a luxury that don’t have and she’s just barely clinging on. She’s strong, much like her mothers.”  
  
Lena would have taken that as a compliment in any other situations. Just how much Lena’s life had been turned upside down. Of course, when Lena thought about children in some small and secluded corner of her mind, a full grown daughter popping to a test tube did not match Lena’s ideal imaginings.  
  
“Do you think you can help us, Doctor Danvers?” Indigo asked.  
  
“Of course,” Eliza said.  
  
They stepped into the room ,hoping that it would work. A very tense Kara sat, wringing her hands. Galatea laid underneath the red solar lamps, being slowly depowered. It took a long time, because as Indigo suspected, draining Galatea of all of the yellow solar radation too fast would put her body into shock.  
  
“Ready?” Kara asked.  
  
Lena wrapped an arm around Kara and pulled her into a tight embrace. A light kiss brushed against Kara’s forehead. Lena pulled away and rolled up her sleeves so they could get to work.  
X-X-X  
Alex paced back and forth. Maggie just raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You know, maybe we should go and get something that’s a bit stronger than a cup of coffee?” Maggie suggested.  
  
“Can’t,” Alex said. “I’m tightly wound enough as is.”  
  
Maggie rose up and grabbed Alex pulling her back to a seated position on the bench.  
  
“Yeah, I noticed,” Maggie said. “To think that you deal with this kind of stuff every day and….I’m just an outside observer. It’s kind of weird, you know.”  
  
“You get used to it,” Alex said.  
  
“Do you really?”  
  
Alex would have to get used to it, not wanting to go to pieces. She tapped lightly, holding the empty cup of coffee. The cream container laying between herself and Maggie was forgotten. Alex’s phone went off and she scooped it up.  
  
“The transfusion is completed,” Eliza said. “Galatea’s resting...that’s about all we can do for her right now...you should get some rest too.”  
  
“What about Kara?” Alex asked.  
  
“She’s staying with Lena and Tea until they recover,” Eliza said. “Astra’s in there for added insurance.”  
  
Alex dropped into a smile. Despite the assurance not to worry, Alex was not completely out of the woods just yet. Maggie scooped a bit closer to Alex and put an arm on her, with a smile.  
  
“So much easier when I’m dealing with car jackers and muggers and bank robbers,” Maggie said. “But, with you….it’s just an entirely new level of weird. Did you ever think about a more normal life?”  
  
“I embraced the weird,” Alex said. “Or rather it took me in...given my friend.”  
  
The symbiote rose from Alex’s hand as if saying hello to Maggie. Maggie just smiled and leaned in closer.  
  
“I suppose all we can do is wait,” Maggie said.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Maggie rested a hand on Alex’s thigh. She was about to share some news with Alex, but that could wait. Given all that Alex had been through, learning that she was an aunt, well in a matter of speaking, it was rough on the woman. Maggie leaned on in, pressing her lips against Alex’s.  
  
Alex tightened her arms around Maggie and the kiss only deepened. The two women tried to casually go to a more secluded area, because it would be easy for someone to come down the steps.  
  
The kiss heated up with Maggie trying to push back against Alex. Alex lifted Maggie up. Maggie’s legs attempted to wrap around Alex, but Alex pulled away. Several light kisses follow, with Alex stroking the back of Maggie’s neck.  
  
“Not yet,” Alex said. “Let’s go somewhere a bit more secluded.”  
  
“Good plan,” Maggie replied.  
  
Alex pushed Maggie into a private room with deeper kisses. The sound of their lips smacking together increase the passion they feel with each other. Alex pulled back and kissed the side of Maggie’s neck, feeling up the woman through her clothes.  
  
“I want  you.”  
  
Firm strokes sent fire spreading through Maggie’s loins the more Alex touched her. She got Alex, completely and utterly. Alex lowered Maggie down, spreading her legs and teasing Maggie.  
  
Oh, did Maggie’s clothes make her body feel like they were on fire. Maggie really wished that Alex would strip her bare. However, the devious woman peered down, showing that she had other plans, with more kisses, more intense and fierce kisses.  
  
Maggie laid on the table, with Alex kissing her multiple times over. A buzz erupted through Maggie’s loins when Alex touched her.  
  
“You know how to tease someone.”  
  
“And you know how to make a girl tease someone,” Alex said. “But, I like to unwrap my gifts, slowly...and carefully before I dive right in.”  
  
Article by article of clothing snapped off of Maggie’s body. More luscious skin revealed and Alex lightly cupped down on Maggie’s breasts. A finger rolled down and stroked Maggie’s tight stomach muscles before lightly pulling down her panties.  
  
A dirty thought entered Alex’s mind. She licked her lips, smiling. Maggie looked good enough to eat. In fact, Alex needed to collect something from the hallway.  
  
Maggie grew impatient when Alex departed down the hallway. At least until she returned, the unclaimed cup of cream from their coffee having returned.  
  
Alex took the cup of cream and smeared it over Maggie’s body. The coolness of the cream made Maggie leak all over.  
  
“How very nice, you provided your own cream,” Alex said. “You’re such a giving woman.”  
  
“I know...I am,” Maggie said.  
  
Despite the fact Maggie leaked and enticed Alex with the scent, Alex was not going to go forward and eat Maggie out. At least not at the moment. Alex really wished to entice Maggie. She pressed the hand against Maggie’s wet crotch and made her shift all over.  
  
“Mmm, I can’t wait.”  
  
“Neither can I,” Maggie said.  
  
Alex straddled Maggie’s hips. She tipped the remaining cream from the cup and all onto the side of Maggie’s neck. Alex leaned in, kissing the woman on the neck, sucking the remaining trickles of cream off, humming very hungrily when going all in.  
  
“Alex, yes!” Maggie yelled with pleasure.  
  
Slow licks stimulated Maggie’s body, until Alex moved closer and closer towards Maggie’s scorching hot core. First, Alex licked between Maggie’s inner thighs, tasting the light sample of the treat that was to come. Alex dove down into Maggie’s pussy, and pulled all the way out.  
  
Ready, so ready, and Alex was so ready to give Maggie. She pressed on in and tease Maggie. When the teasing completed, Alex went all in, taking the plunge.  
  
Alex pressed deep between Maggie’s thighs and munched on on the woman’s dripping wet pussy. The light, hungry nibbling followed, with Alex leaning in completely and then diving out between Maggie’s legs. Lapping up every last drop of pussy juice until Alex dove in.  
  
It was a long eating session, until the point where Alex crawled over. Alex lowered herself down, warm thighs pressing down onto Maggie’s face. The tight outfit pressed against Alex’s body, slowly opening up, but not quite.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Maggie breathed. “I want you.”  
  
After a time, Alex rose up to expose her pussy. The beautiful pink lips parted and slid down onto Maggie’s moist lips, settling into a steady movement. Every turn, every twist, Alex licked Maggie deeper and deeper, hungering for her wet lips, nibbling on them vigorously.  
  
Maggie being deep between her legs, returning the favor from earlier, relaxed Alex. Alex shifted back, letting her moans go freely. Turning around, Alex bent down.  
  
“That’s my girl right there,” Alex said. “So, good….you’re making my pussy so wet. Such a good muncher….show me how hungry you are!”  
  
Alex cooed in Maggie’s ear, causing her to break out with a pleasurable cry. Every pleasurable slurp sent Alex spiraling over the edge, ten times greater. Maggie traced a very sexy pattern across Alex’s slit and sucked the juices out until Alex started to squirt.  
  
The shower of honey covered Maggie’s pretty face. She leaned in, lapping the juices up. Alex ground up, smearing Maggie’s beautiful face.  
  
The second Alex pulled away, she turned to Maggie. A hand cupped Maggie’s face and she pulled Maggie over.  
  
“Ready for more,” Alex breathed.  
  
“Yes,” Maggie said.  
  
The two women sat facing each other with smiles on their face. Alex smothered Maggie’s faces with kisses, with Maggie returning the fire. Maggie held onto it, coming up into Alex’s mouth, tongue diving it and then tongue going out. Oh the heat, the delicious, burning heat. It was almost beyond all compare.  
  
Maggie pulled away, but Alex was not going to let her leave that easy. Alex swept over Maggie’s body, ramping up her pleasure by hitting all of the spots.  
  
Time passed with Maggie letting out a very heavy breath. Alex rubbed Maggie’s back, hitting a spot on the mid-lower point which sent her almost spilling.  
  
Alex swept Maggie into an embrace, heatedly kissing her lover. The loud sounds they made echoed through the room, neither bothered to keep their passions and their excitement at bay, and why would they at this point?  
  
The touch of their loins pushing together, it made them feel hot. Alex crossed her legs over the top of Maggie’s, with Maggie pushing a bit further in. Alex’s symbiote started to stir, threatening to penetrate Maggie. Alex pulled it back into line.  
  
Not yet, not now, oh not now, Maggie kissed Alex on the side of the face, kissing and sucking her lower lip. Alex opened her mouth and allowed Maggie’s tongue to explore, the heat of the moment drawing together.  
  
Their pussies touched together, in a scissoring motion. The sounds of nether lips squishing together made this feel so aggressively good, that Alex’s head was spinning, and in all of the right legs.  
  
Alex pushed Maggie’s leg up into position, rubbing down the long, delicious stem. Maggie hitched in a breath.  
  
“Love me touching there?” Alex asked. “Because, I can touch your legs all day, beautiful.”  
  
“Sure hope so,” Maggie said, eyes flickering and glazing over.  
  
The heat spreads through Maggie’s loins from Alex’s motions. Alex worked Maggie over something fierce, teasing penetrating her.  
  
Yet, Alex does not take that final plunge. Because, Alex truly wanted Maggie to need it, feel it, want it. Alex cupped Maggie’s succulent breasts, tugging on the nipples. Alex leaned in and nibbled on her lover’s chest, making her just break down into lustful moans.  
  
There’s no doubt in Maggie’s mind how much she wants this. Gripping the back of Alex’s head and pulling Alex away from her chest was hard work. Maggie managed it, despite a feeling of great regret passing through the detective.  
  
“I need you inside me,” Maggie said. “Empty...really empty.”  
  
“Wel, let’s fill you up, Detective,” Alex told her.  
  
The caresses tempt Maggie’s body and prepare her for what’s to come. A light push brought their loins together, Alex shoving in, burying the fake cock as far into Maggie as possible. Maggie closed her nails around Alex, humming fiercely in the woman’s ear.  
  
“OOOOH, I NEED YOU!” Maggie yelled. “DEEPER!”  
  
Alex starts slow enough and sped up when Maggie cried for more. Now, Alex reaffirmed her grip on Maggie, plunging inside of her. Making Maggie’s head and neck whip back, murmuring, moaning for just that much more. That was beyond everything.  
  
The body, that luscious body, that silky dark hair, along with Maggie’s lovely legs and bouncing breasts, all of it called for Alex’s touches. Thankfully, thanks to the symbiote, Alex could take the term hands on to another level, and make Maggie squirm.  
  
The peak of ecstasy shot up, with Alex lighting up Maggie’s body. Every time she shoved inside, was another time that Maggie was just crying out for more.  
  
The heat coming from Alex’s dancing fingers makes Maggie just cry out in endless pleasure. A tight clench and Maggie’s nerve endings rapidly fired spurts of pleasure. The depths Maggie plunged down, it sent Alex as far into her as possible.  
  
“A little break,” Alex said. “Before, I really want you….I really want you to feel this.”  
  
Alex cupped Maggie’s face and covered it with more kisses. The two met at the lips, with Maggie’s lips swelling from the force that Alex kissed her with.  
  
The DEO Agent pulled away from the detective, a soft smiling emitting when Alex eyed Maggie’s puffy lips. She kissed in, heating up their feelings of lust. Maggie pressed her hand on Alex’s head, guiding it forward with a very vigorous kiss.  
  
The minute they got into this, Alex makes her move and drives Maggie beyond insane.  
  
Alex dips forward, stuffing Maggie full with escalating thrusts. Alex clamps down onto Maggie, stroking long and hard down her sexy Latina girlfriend’s legs. Maggie’s lips opened up and let out a sound of lust.  
  
The feeling of Maggie’s legs rubbing against hers stimulated Alex and brought her closer to the tipping point. No matter what, Alex vowed to be in control of the sex at all times, all while driving Maggie further. She held on tight, squeezing Maggie’s nipples and releasing them with a very tight twist.  
  
“You want me to do that again?  
  
Maggie nodded so Alex complied with Maggie’s wishes. All while stuffing Maggie completely full.  Every push sent Maggie into overdrive from every touch, Alex performed on her. Oh, she moaned, the heat just spreading through Maggie’s loins.  
  
Delicious, Maggie’s body shifting underneath Alex’s looked delicious. Completely lovely as well, the more times that Alex cupped Maggie’s chest and released it. She moved up, eying her girlfriend’s lustful eyes. Maggie moaned, the heat of the moment driving her insane.  
  
Deeper Alex went and Maggie almost peaked. Alex edged back a little bit, making Maggie breath in heavily. Alex cupped Maggie’s chest, releasing them with a few twists of hernipples.  
  
“Tell me how much you want this?” Alex asked.  
  
“Oh, badly!” Maggie cried. “I need you badly.”  
  
All of Maggie’s delicious wishes came through from Alex plunging as far into her as possible. The soft sound of their wet pussies clashing together echoed through the room. Alex put a hand on Maggie’s thigh and rubbed her all over.  
  
Another push and Maggie clutched on tight to Alex. The wet feeling of these two lovers meeting together edged them closer and closer to the finale.  
  
Alex tightened the grip around Maggie, edging closer to the climax. The tightness of Maggie’s hips around Alex made her smile and bubble over. Literally, as Maggie oozed and Alex planted herself deep into Maggie’s gushing pussy, slapping down onto her.  
  
The peak hit stunned Maggie. Alex was all over her, touching Maggie in all the ways that mattered. Kisses, caresses, those wet tentacles rubbing over Maggie. It drove her completely over the edge, while peaking so hard.  
  
Maggie’s mouth hung open, alluring delirious feelings striking her as Alex kept working her over.  
  
Time stopped when the only thing that mattered to the couple was each other.  
  
Maggie almost collapsed, stopped only by Alex gripping her hand tight and pulling Maggie forward into multiple thrusts. Oh, Alex pretty much used Maggie, rocking her back and forth, stuffing her completely full. Maggie breathed in and out.  
  
“I want you, badly,” Maggie said.  
  
“Me too,” Alex said.  
  
Alex slid deep into Maggie, the holding of her hips pushing down and rising up. A deep breath follows with Alex thrusting hard into Maggie, burying deep inside of her.  
  
Maggie clamped down onto Alex and milked her through the orgasm. Which was intense bliss, the faster Alex drilled into Maggie.  
  
Alex pumped inside, feeling another orgasm piggyback on top of the one she gifted Maggie. Maggie clutched Alex’s shoulder and moaned ever so lightly, cupping Alex’s arm when digging the fingernails down.  
  
The two came one more time with each other, with Alex’s juices bubbling into Maggie’s core. They shared their climax with each other and one more long kiss before Maggie shifted off to the side.  
  
Maggie collapsed on Alex’s shoulder, breaking out in a smile. Alex stroked Maggie’s hair and kissed her several more times.  
  
“Nice,” Maggie said.  
  
“Same here.”  
  
Alex cupped Maggie’s chin and kissed her long and hard. Maggie sank her tongue into Alex, soaking in the lust of the kiss.  
  
Several kisses shared between the two got their mutual desire heated up. Alex wrapped tightly around Maggie and pushed her in. Maggie turned around, sitting perched on Alex’s lap, hands pressed onto the table. Alex dug down around onto Maggie.  
  
Maggie flashed a smile to encourage Alex to go ahead with what she wanted to do. Alex plunged inside and Maggie cried out for pleasure.  
  
The gift that kept on giving indeed. It did allow them to share their tension and to release it.

**To Be Continued.**


	48. Chapter 48(3/29/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara sat, ever so patiently, or about as as patient as she would be in circumstances like this. The transfusion had been completed. Lena walked over to sit next to Kara.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Kara asked.  
  
“Not now,” Lena said. “And not untils he’s completely out of the woods.”  
  
Kara looked at her twin, or daughter, clones tended to be very confusing. Kara tried to piece everything together, the best that she could. But, there was just so much to unpack that she could not even begin to process properly.  
  
Off to the side, Astra paced back and forth. At first, Kara enjoyed her aunt’s presence, with how soothing it is. And the longer Astra passed back and forth, the more Kara grew unrested, and also terrified, because that look in Astra’s eyes burned something akin to hatred.  
  
“Aunt Astra, I know you’re upset,” Kara said. “Believe me, I’m just as upset, but you getting riled up...it’s not going to solve anything.”  
  
“You’re right,” Astra said. “But, you know what’s going to solve something.”  
  
Kara almost cringed, seeing that Astra had been flared up in the worst possible way. Eliza cast Astra a warning glare, but Astra just pushed on through.  
  
“When I find Miles Warren and keep his spinal cord as a trophy.”  
  
“I’m afraid the line for Warren starts behind me,” Lena darkly responded.  
  
“The three of you, I understand that you’re upset, and I am too,” Eliza said.  
  
“Yeah, we are,” Kara said.  
  
Eliza wrapped an arm around her youngest, pulling Kara in very close. There’s a small part of her who would be right behind them, in getting revenge on Warren. However, Astra needed to be reasonable and she needed to be calm.  
  
“But, Galatea needs your support right now,” Eliza said. “She doesn’t need to be vengeance happy.”  
  
“We can’t just let Warren get away with this,” Astra said. “He’s figured out how to create weapons.”  
  
“I know,” Eliza said. “I know.”  
  
“She’s not wrong,” Lena said. “Actually, both of you have a point.”  
  
Diana stepped into the room and could see the conversation. She realized that tempers were pretty high right now, for obvious reasons.  
  
“Vengeance is a lonely road,” Diana remarked. “It will only serve to upset us all.”  
  
“And it will upset her even more,” Kara said. “Especially when she gets out of this. Galatea will be just as mad as anyone else.”  
  
Alex popped into the room to check them all. She could see tensions running high, with Kara, Lena, and Astra being the worst. Thankfully, Eliza and Diana were there to be the voice of reason. And they needed a voice of reason.  
  
“Still sleeping it off?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yes,” Kara said. “I’m worried about what she’ll be like when she wakes up. Physically healthy, but mentally and emotionally….I’m glad that I have the collar on, because I don’t want to know what she’s feeling.”  
  
“The signs of clone degeneration are gone at the least,” Astra said. “But, we have to keep her depowered.”  
  
Astra shook her head and walked off into the opposite direction. Her head kept thumping when moving off into the opposite direction. The rest of the room, they eyed Astra.  
  
“Walking, just to clear my head,” Astra said. “Even though I’d like to go after Warren...Galatea needs me more.”  
  
“I’ll keep you company,” Alex said. “I could use a little walk to clear my head too.”  
X-X-X  
  
Despite promising that she would not go after Warren, Astra seethed with hatred. She would like nothing better than to take Warren and tear his head off. Sentence him to some of the worst horrors of the universe. Playing Rao to the extent Miles Warren did, well the man had no scruples. Astra reading Lena’s information on him pointed out even more, and he would be better off dead.  
  
“We’ll go after him together,” Alex said. “Warren’s capable of anything, and we don’t know what he’s planning. Or what else he’s weaponized….Galatea might be the beginning.”  
  
“We had to take a lot of blood from Lena to make her stable,” Astra said.  
  
“She’ll be fine,” Alex said. “All of them will be.”  
  
Astra wondered at times if Alex was convincing herself, or trying to convince Astra that everything would have been fine. Still, Alex raised some good points, and Astra’s stomach turned, at the thought of what Miles Warren would have up his diabolical sleeve.  
  
“If you don’t want to go after him, then you should give me another outlet,” Astra told Alex.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Alex asked.  
  
“Don’t play coy with me, Alexandra,” Astra told her.  
  
Alex just smiled and pulled Astra in close. At least most of her rage had faded, although perhaps Astra just saved it for Warren. Alex would have felt sorry for Miles Warren, in whatever hole he hid in, if it wa not for the fact that Astra wanted to do some pretty bad things to the man herself.  
  
The two locked into place, kissing each other hard. Alex pushed her tongue deep into Astra’s mouth. Astra returned fire, rolling a finger down Alex’s back and planting the kiss.  
  
The two pulled away and enjoyed each other’s bodies. The minute Alex and Astra concluded their exploration, they pushed in, with a huge kiss on each other. Astra and Alex met lip to lip, dazzling each other with a long and hungry kiss which set their loins on fire.  
  
  
  
  
Astra deepened the kiss and the embrace, pleasuring the inside of Alex’s mouth. Every single inch of Alex tasted wonderful and Astra needed to have her, all over. Astra smacked her lips down onto Alex, shoving her tongue in.  
  
The General knew exactly how to bring a woman to her knees. Alexandra Danvers proved not to be so easily tamed, when kissing Astra back and giving her a reminder of what Alex can do.  
  
“I wonder how good you would give without that suit,” Astra said.  
  
“Oh, honey the suit just allowed me to embrace who I could be,” Alex said. “It didn’t change who I am...not at all.”  
  
Alex returned about as good as she gave and pushed Astra onto the table. Slowly, Alex unveiled Astra and reaquainted herself with every strong and powerful curve of the General’s body, tracing patterns down it. She pushed down and cupped Astra’s breasts. Every sensual movement brought greater enjoyment to Alex.  
  
To put things bluntly, she honestly enjoyed watching Astra squirm. And Alex knew that Astra knew that Alex enjoyed watching Astra squirm. It was not too long before the complete stripping of the beautiful Kryptonian continued.  
  
The bodysuit came off, revealing Astra’s bare body for Alex to do what she pleased with the beautiful woman. Several long kisses followed, with Alex kissing her up the body. First the stomach and then Alex launched her lip attack to the valley between Astra’s chest. Nuzzling down, Alex went to down on her.  
  
Alex alternated between Astra’s nipples, sucking on them. The soft sounds of enjoyment made Astra enjoy it. Made her crave so much more, even more. Alex gave her everything and anything. Alex lined up her hips for Astra and went down on her, sucking her wet nether regions.  
  
“More, Alexandra,” Astra pleaded the woman.  
  
The second that Alex went down into her, Astra grabbed the back of the younger woman’s head. Oh, the warmth of her mouth down onto Astra caused her to spurt. Caused Alex to go down as far as possible, licking and munching away at Astra. Dancing up and down the thighs of the General with every move.  
  
“Keep that up!” Astra yelled.  
  
Oh, Alex would keep it up, but it would be on her own time table. Alex lapped Astra’s wet hole and pulled back all the way. She sucked Astra’s hole, licking over and over again. More juices drew into the waiting mouth of the eager woman.  
  
The cries of Astra escalated the further Alex went to town on her. Ever so many licks, the symbiote traveled over Astra’s leg and drove her completely over the edge.  
  
The tipping point sent Astra’s juices over the edge. Alex climbed on top of Astra and pinned her down, Astra pressed against the cot.  
  
“How wet can you get?” Alex asked.  
  
“Shouldn’t you know by now?” Astra asked. “It’s all over your pretty little mouth.”  
  
Alex licked her lips while raising up to maintain eye contact with Astra. The two leaned into place and kissed hard, harder, harder. Astra’s entire mind almost shut down, for the constant and the elevating pleasure.  
  
The two lovely women exchanged a heated kiss, with Alex flipping Astra over onto her side. Alex ran her hands in escalating patterns, pleasuring Astra and opening her up for insertion. A tease or two, before Alex moved into place, and tried to stuff Astra completely full.  
  
Then, Alex picked up the pace, grinding against Astra all over. Alex did not do much with the suit, instead favoring some more hands on work. This hands on work sparked a desire in Astra and more intense moans than ever before. With Alex pumping herself back and forth against Astra’s body.  
  
Then, Alex met a certain part of Astra, grinding against the hot hole.  
  
The grinding against her ass made Astra almost become undone. Alex edged herself almost inside, covering Astra’s neck and shoulders with kisses. She moved closer and squeezed Astra from behind.  
  
“You want me to take you in the ass, General?” Alex asked.  
  
“Oh, Rao be praised,” Astra said. “Alexandra, I swear if you don’t quit teasing me, I’ll…”  
  
Alex took the plunge into Astra, tightening the embrace from behind. The thick symbiotic cock buried deep into Astra’s tight butt cheeks, stuffing her completely full from behind. The momentum began, with Alex rising and falling with each movement, spiking Astra completely full with several long thrusts.  
  
Astra closed her eyes, the red solar lamps above her head making Astra succumb completely. Not that Astra had much of a hope, with Alex’s warm body and very aggressive touches. Both with the suit and with her own hands, Alex performed art.  
  
“I can feel you warming up,” Alex said. “But, I don’t want you to get too excited...not yet...not until we have a bit more fun...and we’ll have fun….”  
  
The dancing fingers sent a flare of lust all over Astra. Alex pinched Astra’s nipples and moved into position, perfecting her kisses all over her.  
  
“Lots of fun,” Alex continued.  
  
Alex cupped Astra’s perfect tits and milked them, causing a cry of pleasure to emit from Astra. The more times that Alex squeezed and twisted Astra’s nipples, the more she enjoyed. It was a nice push, with Alex deepening her thrusts, pulling Alex.  
  
Yet, Astra, always trying to find a flaw in someone’s defenses, thought ahead of what she might do. She waited for Alex to work properly over to one side. Then Astra would have her, oh boy would Astra ever have her.  
  
The second Alex shifted, Astra pounced and started to ride Alex into the cot. Astra rose and fell, dropping completely down onto Alex. The slapping of Astra’s thighs sent pleasurable heat burning through her body, every swift movement made Alex all hot and bothered.  
  
“Oh General you know how to work a girl,” Astra said.  
  
The creaking continued, with Astra clamping down and releasing Alex. The longer Alex buried inside of Astra, the more the General lost herself. Astra forgot one thing, a fact which Alex reinforced in due time.  
  
Just because someone was on top, it did not mean that they were in control. Alex controlled Astra’s rise and descent, working her over hard. Their thighs clamped together and released her with juices.  
  
Alex nailed Astra vigorously, causing the juices to spill all over her. Oh, Astra loved it, loved it, loved just how much Alex gave to her.  
  
The deep breathing hit as Astra hit her peak and crashed down to earth. Alex knew precisely how to push all of the right buttons on Astra. Her lover broke out into a soft cry of lust.  
  
The second Astra recovered, Alex swifted positions. Now Astra bent over in perfect position for Alex to worship the General’s perfect body. The warm heat from Alex’s probing fingers sent Astra spiraling over the edge. So much more than Alex’s fingers.  
  
“I can see where Kara gets it from.”  
  
“Alexandra, I’m…..ooohh!”  
  
Alex nailed Astra over to the side of the cot. Stuffed so completely full that Astra really needed a moment to recover. Alex linked up to Astra, slamming as fast into her as humanly possible. A rise, a fall, and a stuff, driving Astra completely full.  
  
“Are you going to submit to me, General?” Alex asked. “Mmmm!”  
  
Astra succumbed to Alex’s aggressive affections. No matter how hard she tried to fight the inevitable, Astra melted like butter on the stove underneath Alex. Alex folded her hands against Astra’s tight backside, slamming into her from behind.  
  
Someone opened the door, but that did not deter Alex from finishing up with Astra. Or rather causing Astra to finish, because both of them was the same thing as far as Alex had been concerned.  
  
“Better with an audience,” Alex said.  
  
The second Astra came down, she realized, about the same time Alex realized the same thing. Eliza stepped into the room, eyebrow raised. One could see that Eliza had just gotten into the romp that Alex and Astra entered. A small smile flashes over Alex’s face.  
  
Extending one hand, one finger, Alex beckoned Eliza over. Eliza, almost like some kind of puppet, walks around the corner.  
  
“I’m such a good daughter,” Alex said in a coy voice. “Taking care of her mother’s needs.”  
  
Alex pressed onto Eliza’s lips, with a very intense kiss. Eliza put a hand on Alex’s hair and ran it through the hair of her kinky daughter, sucking face with her.  
  
Eliza shared a kiss with her middle daughter, with Alex rubbing down her body. The articles of clothing slowly came undone. Alex unclipped the first few buttons of her blouse. Her mother’s body, so sexy for a woman Eliza’s age came undone. Alex smiled and kissed her.  
  
“Time to play, Mommy,” Alex breathed sexily in Eliza’s ear in her best little girl voice.  
  
This really should be the most wrong thing Eliza could do, and yet she had been driven spell bound. Eliza kissed her daughter and Alex stripped her, unwrapping Eliza like a Christmas present. Oh a warm feeling spread through Eliza’s loins.  
  
The humming echoed with Alex wrapping around Eliza and slowly stripping off her mother’s clothing. The silky white lingerie her mother had underneath made Alex smile. She was still a babe, and Alex could not help and feel Eliza up.  
  
“Astra’s feeling a bit left out of our fun, Mommy,” Alex breathed in Eliza’s ear.  
  
“Why doesn’t Mommy fix that, then?” Eliza asked.  
  
She sauntered over, and pulled Astra into a kiss. Alex set up to enjoy the sexy show, the aggressive kiss between the two women before her.  
  
The two mature women exchanged into an embrace. Then deepened the kiss, with Astra tracing patterns, Kryptonian symbols, over Eliza’s naked back. She did so in such a way that made Eliza squirm. Astra went behind her and wrapped up Eliza in a naked embrace, kissing her so hard that it made Eliza just almost collaspe at the knees.  
  
“So….yummy,” Alex commented.  
  
Eliza and Astra engaging in an act of love caused Alex to break out into a smile. Along with fingering herself at Astra touching Eliza’s body.  
  
The two pulled apart, with Alex’s eyes narrowed with a smirk on her face. The two mature women locked their eyes on the younger one. Alex pulled them in and kissed Eliza, nibbling her neck. And then Alex switched over, doing the same thing to Astra.  
  
Alex alternated between Astra and Eliza, causing them to both squirm in pleasure. The two of them moaned with each other, with Alex nibbling Eliza’s lips and then going to switch to Astra.  
  
“Time to have some fun,” Alex told her mother.  
  
Suddenly, the two women crashed onto the cut. Eliza climbed on top of Astra, spreading her thighs and plunging fingers deep into them. Astra let out a hearty moan of pleasure.  
  
Eliza laid on top of Astra, with Alex lining up with both of them. Two cocks grew out, one for each of their pussies. Which Alex cupped before driving down into them.  
  
The two pussies lined up for each her cocks, oh Alex did not think that there would be much better. She licked Astra and licked Eliza all over.  
  
“Oooh, that’s so good,” Eliza breathed.  
  
Astra could not say anything on the account of one of the symbiote cocks jamming down her throat and stuffing her so full of it. She almost gagged on the intruding tool, working up and down.  
  
“You two look sexy,” Alex said. “I can’t wait to devour.”  
  
The two women cry in pleasure with Alex plunging into their smoldering hot depths. Alex switched back and forth, giving one a little bit more attention, diving her attention.  
  
“Like that, Mommy?” Alex breathed in her little girl voice.  
  
Eliza closed her eyes, enjoying how much Alex touched her. The only better thing would be if all three Danvers sisters were here, but she would take it. Take Alex tormenting her body and causing it to almost liquify with so much pleasure.  
  
Something this taboo should not feel good, but maybe that was the idea. Eliza offered no apologies to what she loved.  
  
Alex edged both of the lovely ladies and they collapsed. Astra pushed her hands through Eliza’s hair, kissing her several times over.  
  
“Up,” Alex said.  
  
Eliza and Astra both sat up, with Alex wrapping them up tight and pulling them in. The three ladies entered a triple kiss, with Alex pulling them in tightly. Their moist holes lined up for her, but Alex had a better idea.  
  
The two mature ladies flew into position, with Alex dangling them into the air over two ready cocks. She slammed both Astra and Eliza down onto them, and caused them to moan. The flexibility of the symbiote allowed Alex’s two partners to face each other, inches away from sucking face.  
  
Astra bounced up and down, pleasuring Eliza’s body like she would her own with each bounce. The two kissed in madness. Astra rolled down Eliza’s body and grabbed Eliza’s ass. She squeezed the cheeks.  
  
Alex awarded Astra for the pleasure she pushed into Eliza. Their hips grounded together against the symbiotic cocks which pushed into her body.  
  
“Why don’t you return the favor?” Alex asked.  
  
Never one to leave one out, Eliza returned the fire, pleasuring Astra. The two enjoyed each other with Alex enjoying both of them. The heat spreading through their loins continued the submerging inside of them.  
  
Alex lowered both women on her body. Astra leaned against Alex’s right side with Eliza on her left. The two of them moved closer, running their skilled hands over Alex’s body. Alex breathed in, with a soft smile on her face.  
  
“Let me treat you, baby,” Eliza said.  
  
“Not if I get there first.”  
  
Both her mother and Kara’s aunt pleasured every inch of Alex’s body, driving her completely beyond the pale with pleasure. Eliza nibbled Alex’s right ear, and Astra moved in to nibble down Alex’s neck, sucking on her. Astra’s finger pushed down Alex’s extending abdomen.  
  
She was so wet, and pulsing. Astra edged in, touching Alex between the legs. The breath pushed through her body.  
  
Astra fingered Alex vigorously, while Eliza wrapped her arms around Astra from behind. Eliza ground up on Astra, feeling her up.  
  
“Here you go.”  
  
A jolt had felt, with Eliza claiming a small bit of Alex’s symbiote. The gift from her daughter, such a giving girl, made Eliza just break out into a smile. She leaned on in, kissing all over Alex’s body. She touched, sucked, and licked Alex all over.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Eliza moaned. “Let me take you.”  
  
“We’ll both take her.”  
  
With a little bit of the symbiote, Eliza slipped into position of Astra’s back passage. From the front side, Alex took the plunge and squeezed her. She moaned deep with pleasure.  
  
One more push sent Alex deep into Astra’s core. And then Eliza pushed the symbiote, wet and easily lubricated, deep into Astra’s warm back hole from behind. They pressed against her, smiling. Alex kissed Astra’s lips and Eliza kissed her neck.  
  
Astra squirmed with so much pleasure, making her moan and shift around.  
  
“She’s such a hot bitch, isn’t she?” Eliza asked.  
  
“Yes, Mommy, she is,” Alex said. “Help me plug her holes.”  
  
Mother and daughter making an Astra sandwich made all of them just scream in endless pleasure. Every now and then, Eliza and Alex met in a kiss, moaning and hungering for her.  
  
Eliza pushed deep into Astra, squeezing the woman’s ass when thrusting into her. The hot woman’s succulent ass was something that Eliza could grab onto and take all day long.  
  
Alex pushed deeper into Astra, covering the Kryptonian General with several powerful kisses. Several more kisses followed. Alex cupped Astra’s face and kissed her, while stroking the General all over.  
  
Their fingers dug into Astra’s frame, making her moan extremely loudly. She longed for Alex’s touch. It was a good thing that Alex was giving it to her.  
  
Alex’s eyes locked onto Eliza’s from the front, smiling on her. Eliza hammered away, getting closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Cum in her ass,” Alex said. “I want to lick it out...that would be so hot...it would be so hot!”  
  
Eliza came first, with Astra coming next. Astra’s ass cheeks clamped, in addition to her cumming. Alex pulled Astra in close and sucked her face.  
  
“Mmm, you’re all mine now,” Alex said.  
  
Alex absorbed the juices Astra gave her before letting loose with an orgasm of their own. The deep thrusting with smacking sounds made Astra just break out into a long cry.  
  
The three women collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. The seconds ticked by with Astra and Eliza wrapping their arms around Alex’s neck and kissing her extremely hard. They enjoyed having some fun with each other.  
  
In the arms of her two mature lovers, being treated to so much caresses, Alex kissed Eliza and Astra.  
  
Alex smiled when alternating kisses with the two women. She got ramped up.  
  
The focus came on Eliza, the symbiote strap on the mature woman wore drawing Alex over. Alex leaned in, sucking on Eliza before the symbiote rejoined the rest.  
  
With one swift moment, Alex reclaimed the symbiote piece from her mother, and slammed deep into Eliza, causing her to cry out in pleasure. The two engaged in hot passionate action, with Alex running her fingers through her mother’s messy hair.  
  
“Baby, you’re making me feel so good,” Eliza said. “I’m not….I can’t….”  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re just getting warmed up.”  
  
Eliza never wanted this to end. Upon the orgasm, Alex pulled out and turned around, to push into Astra from behind.  
  
Thankfully, the extensions ruptured outwards and hit Eliza as well. Her body got a going over in time with Alex stuffing Astra completely full.  
  
Alex smiled when giving Astra and Eliza equal attention until they were all mutually satisfied. It would be an extremely long long time before they were all satisfied.  
  
Just like Alex liked it. She pulled out of Astra and slammed deep into Eliza, while tomenting Astra over her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you either.”  
  
Over and over again until Alex said they were finished.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(49 and 50) on April 5th, 2019.**


	49. Chapter 49(4/5/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The throbbing in Galatea’s head started. The straps holding the woman down caused Galatea’s mind to snap back during the time where she had been conditioned and trained deep into Cadmus. Horrific memories she superessed snapped deep into Galatea’s psyche. Every time she felt a twitch, the strap snapped back and pushed her onto the bed.  
  
Oh, Galatea’s rage bubbled almost over to the surface. She struggled to snap the straps and send herself flyning out of the bed. In a blink of an eye, two figures came over to subdue her. One was Kara and the other was Lena, and Galatea remembered everything as well.  
  
“LET ME OUT OF HERE!”  
  
Galatea broke free from the cables. Kara pulled Lena out of the way and grabbed Galatea around the waist. The two women struggled against each other.  
  
“You’re going to let me out of here!” Galatea yelled at her.  
  
“Calm down, you’ve just been through a life saving operation,” Kara told her.  
  
If Kara thought that this would appease Galatea, oh boy was she wrong, dead wrong. Galatea’s eyes blitzed open, the anger of a raging woman that made Kara shiver hit her very hard. Galatea almost launched Kara across the room.  
  
Alex rushed in and snapped the tendrils from the suit, to wrestle Galatea to the ground. Galatea sunk down, breaking out into a very rigorous and pained deep breath. Breath in and breathe out, until her fingers madly twitched.  
  
“I’m going to kill Miles Warren!” Galatea yelled.  
  
“It’s okay,” Kara said. “You’re here, you’re safe.”  
  
“We won’t anyone hurt you.”  
  
The memories from before hit Galatea with the force of a jet plane. She had been rattled. Somehow, Galatea held her head up, breathing in tightly. Her chest inhaled and exhaled every time. Something bubbled deep into her mind.  
  
“No one’s going to hurt me,” Galatea said.  
  
“No, no one’s going to hurt you,” Alex said.  
  
The memories of Kara flooded back in. Both memories that soothed and aroused Galatea at the same time. Alex’s eyes on hers made Galatea lean in and plant a kiss on Alex’s lips.  
  
The anger turned to lust, and Alex had been surprised. Galatea pushed her mouth down onto Alex’s with Tea’s tongue shoving down Alex’s throat. Oh, Alex had been torn in between deepening the kiss and gently nudging Galatea way. She could see it in the woman’s eyes.  
  
The two broke away, with Alex lightly nibbling her lips. It was not unpleasant at all, what they had been through. Alex lightly massaged Galatea’s face.  
  
“Are you….”  
  
“I want you all,” Galatea said. “Now.”  
  
“Are you….”  
  
“I’m you, so what do you think?” Galatea asked.  
  
Lena frowned deeply. She had been surprised about Galatea’s abrupt turnaround. So many questions needed to be answered now. She reached in and lightly flipped a lock of blonde hair away from Galatea’s face and leaned closer towards her.  
  
“Are you sure?” Lena asked.  
  
Galatea answered Lena’s question quite prolifically with a long kiss and passionate kiss. Lena kissed back, reminded of Kara, but also about herself. Galatea embraced one of her mothers, pulling Lena in close. Galatea’s fingers lightly brushed underneath the gown Lena wore.  
  
Kara watched the situation, unable to believe this happened. And yet, a moist sensation built between Kara’s legs.  
  
“Don’t leave your other mother out as well,” Lena breathed.  
  
“Sorry,” Galatea said.  
  
Not to leave Kara out, Galatea wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her hard. The intense and very erotic kiss swept Kara almost up off of her feet. Kara moaned, Galatea’s tongue dancing it’s way down her throat.  
  
The minute the two Kryptonian ladies parted, Kara could not help, but lick her lips. Galatea already had been stripping Kara down.  
  
The unveiling of Kara would have to wait from Alex lightly tapping Galatea on the shoulder. Galatea turned around and naturally, she would be rude. Leaving Alex out of this, well Galatea could not honestly bare that.  
  
Alex smiled and got a kiss of her own from Galatea. Oh, the kiss just lit fire to Alex’s loins. All while Lena and Kara watched from the outside. Galatea’s gown fell to the floor. Alex gained more proper access to Galatea’s extremely mature and lovely body.  
  
Alex felt up Galatea’s nice body, making her moan from the touches. Galatea nibbled Alex’s lips, sucking them hard.  
  
“Touch me, Auntie Alex,” Galatea breathed hungrily.  
  
“Of course, baby,” Alex said.  
  
Those fingers danced down Galatea’s body, making her breath. Alex knew exactly where to touch on Galatea due to her experience with Lena and Kara. She was the midway point between both of them, Galatea’s vibrant green eyes locking onto Alex from the kiss.  
  
Oh, these beautiful memories, they were more than sufficient to drive Galatea completely up a wall. Alex cupped Galatea’s ass and squeezed it a couple of times, letting her come down with a moan.  
  
Memories of what Alex could do to her from Kara’s memories increased the heat through Galatea’s body. The sounds of the other two women in this party indulging on each other, made Galatea just break into a sigh.  
  
Kara and Lena undressed each other, to join Alex and Galatea in a heated foursome. Alex took a step back and had Galatea explore her naked mothers, smiling and kissing both of them.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Galatea said. “Why don’t you let me make it up?”  
  
Galatea bent down,pressing her hands against Lena and Kara’s wet pussies. Ever so softly, ever so skilfully, Galatea worked her fingers into them.  
  
Alex pulled out a bed, for Kara and Lena to be descended onto. Galatea climbed in between their legs, going fingers deep into them.  
  
Now, Alex looked at Galatea’s pussy, pondering what to do. Her wild touches sent Galatea spiraling so far over the edge, that she needed a cord to prevent falling back to Earth.  
  
Alex climbed behind Galatea and touched the young woman’s body. Oh, every single wild touch, it stunned Galatea. Alex leaned in, kissing Galatea multiple times, and making her just lose it completely.  
  
The darkness in her mind replaced with something else, unbridled lust. Slowly, but surely, Galatea healed, the further Alex worked in. Alex ground her extension against Galatea. A flare of lust emitted from Galatea’s body, slowly succumbing, slowly wanting more. Oh damn, Alex knew precisely how to work all of those kinks out and then some more.  
  
Alex went through pushing deep into Galatea. It took a minute before Alex adjusted to the new pussy, and stuffed her niece completely deep. While said niece wiggled her fingers deep into Lena and Kara from above, their warm cores squeezing.  
  
Lena planted multiple kisses on the side of Kara’s neck, riling her up. Kara closed her eyes and opened them up, all while undoing the clasp for the collar.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“If you want something around your neck, I can get you a choker,” Lena said. “Otherwise, you don’t need this.”  
  
Lena removed the inhibitor collar, allow Galatea’s emotions to hit Kara completely. Oh, her pussy flooded with lust and Kara hated to admit it, but the feedback loop made this so much better. And it was amazing, Galatea fingering Kara, licking Kara, and just sedating Kara with her tongue.  
  
The raw emotions Galatea felt, better than before, made Kara’s entire body swim with lust. It caused her eyes to shut and open, with Kara breathing like she just ran a marathon. And the red sunlamps were on, and Kara smiled, realizing how much time Kara spent under them in the past couple of days.  
  
Lena locked eyes with Galatea, and cupped Kara’s chest, kissing her. The tingle of what Lena did to Kara, came back into Galatea in a very aggressive feedback loop. Lena smiled and gave Kara a fondling, which sent her over the edge.  
  
“Rao yes!” Galatea yelled.  
  
Galatea’s wet pussy walls wrapped down onto Alex, squeezing her. Alex molded Galatea’s body, wanting so much more and getting it. Galatea switched things up, burying tongue deep into Kara.  
  
The vibrating tongue caused Galatea to grow madder and madder with lust. What Kara felt, oh Galatea could feel it shooting back through her nerve endings. Galatea savored Kara’s lovely taste, drinking it down to the last drop.  
  
Time to switch things up and Kara licked her lips, hungering for even more.  
  
Lena’s wet pussy just inches away from Galatea’s face, was tantalizing. Mmm, Galatea just had to...she really had to. She leaned in and sucked on Lena’s pussy.  
  
Suddenly, Alex blew on Galatea’s face.  
  
“Oh, Auntie, that was just...you’re being….”  
  
Oh, Alex thought she might have some fun being the wicked aunt. Alex toyed with Galatea even more. While receiving a flare of lust.  
  
Then, Lena flipped over, and Galatea buried her face into Lena while Alex slammed deep into Galatea. Lena danced over Kara’s sticky hot lips, making her just break out into cries of passion. How erotic this clone feedback loop could be started to come to light in all of it’s sinful beauty.  
  
Galatea ate out Lena in time with Lena eating out Kara. Time after time, their tongues danced. All with Kara licking her lips quite vigorously. Alex stood at the back of the train and unleashed the orgasmic domino effect with each slam.  
  
Lena likened Tea’s tongue to Kara’s, only a fresh and very new perspective. Oh, that was really the ticket right there. Lena tugged on her hair, moaning extremely hotly.  
  
“Lena, don’t forget about me!” Kara cried.  
  
Never one to pull far away from a lover in need, Lena prepared to top off Kara with another long orgasm. It was all about steadying her lover towards the finish line. Not too soon, but not too far. The sounds Kara made, they increased in volume and lust, endless and burning lust.  
  
The combination of Galatea’s pleasure and her own made Kara overflow. Drain and feed Lena with endless lust, the juices just splattered down into her mouth.  
  
Sparks and stars flashed between Kara’s eyes as she felt the combined force of two orgasms at the same time. It felt so really good, so beyond good.  
  
The release caused it to take a long time for Kara to fall back to Earth. Lena lightly nudged her and could not help and smile at the goofy grin.  
  
“Kara, are you there, luv?” Lena asked.  
  
Lena stroked Kara’s inner thigh to get the woman’s attention. The minute Lena pulled away from Galatea, she climbed on top of Kara, Lena ground her thighs up and down against Kara.  
  
Kara came very close to popping underneath Lena’s thighs. The minute Lena got a lot of friction, was the minute that Kara pressed between the valley of Lena’s breasts, to suck on her succulent tits. Oh, that was the best feeling, to go down on them.  
  
“Ready for a nice ride?” Alex asked.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Galatea asked.  
  
“You, have Kara’s memories, you tell me,” Alex said.  
  
Alex dragged a rickety Galatea onto her lap and pressed their crotches down together. A slow bouncing started, and Galatea’s eyes popped open and went shut before Alex had her in the perfect position.  
  
Alex bounced Galatea up and down on her lap, with Galatea enjoying the ride. Galatea tightened her arms around Alex’s neck. All the feeling spread into her loin.  
  
“Go ahead and take my tits, baby,” Alex breathed. “Auntie Alex wants you to suck on her tits.”  
  
Galatea dove in, sucking her auntie’s breasts, and making it feel really good. The warmth pressed against Galatea’s lovely face, and she munched down onto them, moaning even more hotly with the touches increasing. The lust ramping up.  
  
Alex’s instincts flashed straight teasing Lena and Kara. Wild tentacles appeared and they were very effective in stirring up the lust of two her her partners. Right when Lena sat right down on Kara’s face, Alex slammed a tentacle cock into her ass.  
  
To say, that Lena hit a new state of erotic enjoyment would be the understatement of the century. Her mind almost shut down from the over the top feeling.  
  
The dark-haired temptress moaned with Kara’s tongue deep into her pussy, and Alex digging into her ass. That made Lena drip and she could not say anything. Only register her pleasure through multiple moans and lustful, sensual encounters.  
  
Oh, Lena could have Kara’s tongue buried into her all day long. The way it vibrated, the way it shifted, the way it wrote the Kryptonian alphabet inside of her. Lena’s eyes screwed shut, enjoying all of the ways which Kara commanded her orgasm. That tongue, that brilliant tongue.  
  
Lena got off constantly, with Kara lapping her up until one major flood. It coated Kara’s face all over, splattering her with the warm and wild juices.  
  
The next step featured Galatea perched on Alex’s lap facing Kara who had been perched on their lap. The one image of Lena’s juices hanging from Kara’s mouth caused Galatea dive in with a sizzling kiss.  
  
Both Galatea and Kara indulged in a sexy hot kiss, with Lena’s pussy juices feeding Galatea. One mother’s pussy juices caused Galatea to get them from her other mother.  
  
Oh, Alex, Alex could just feel something building up. She laid back on the bed.  
  
The minute Alex laid back, Galatea climbed on top and sunk down onto her body. Without any shame and without any pause, Galatea took the cock deep into her pussy. Filled up all of the way, until Galatea bit down on her mouth.  
  
“Join us?” Galatea asked.  
  
After stealing a look towards a delirious Lena, Kara flew up on the bed.  
  
Kara climbed on top of Alex’s face, her firm thighs closing in when she sunk down. Alex opened her mouth to breath and got a mouth full of Kara’s dripping pussy.  
  
Oh, Alex entered another state of heaven now. Galatea clamped down onto her, having a pretty good idea of everything that set Alex off. Only without Kara being reluctant to take a firmer hand.  
  
Galatea rocked back and clamped onto her own breasts. Kara looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tea.  
  
“That’s so hot!”  
  
Galatea pressed down onto Alex’s chest now and squeezed it. Those nipples stood firmly into the air for Galatea to do everything that she hoped to do with them. And she hoped to do a lot of them.  
  
Off in the distance, Lena squirmed and breathed. Oh, being the fourth wheel never suited Lena well. She was about to say something, or do something, only to find that it was not necessary. A slimy appendage rolled up her leg and approached Lena.  
  
Leave it to Alex to make sure Lena was not left out. Tied up and nowhere to go for now, Lena braced herself for the pussy stuffing of her dreams. And Alex was not going to disappoint, slamming the tentacle deep into Lena’s tight cunt from above.  
  
Lena squirmed and creamed herself on a constant basis. Pleasure entered a loop and Lena could feel some of Galatea’s as well, which meant she could feel Kara’s. So, it would be a triple play.  
  
Galatea came extremely hard from Alex’s thrusts. She could barely hang on, barely hold herself together. Sweat splashed all over Galatea as the force of the orgasm rocked the woman back.  
  
She collapsed back, smiling and Kara climbed on top of Galatea. Galatea’s green eyes met Kara’s blue ones and Kara lightly stroked Galatea’s hair. Galatea locked her eyes onto Kara and took in a deep, frustrated breath.  
  
“What are you going to do to me, Mommy?” Galatea asked Kara in a small voice.  
  
The two melted into each other quite naturally with a long kiss. It was the most natural thing in the world and neither of them wanted to back up.  
  
Alex found her way back up. Conflict raged in Alex’s mind. She had been torned about whether or not to insert herself into this confrontation and just let it play out to a more natural state. Alex lightly ground her fingers against her lovers, letting the magic just happen naturally.  
  
Tea and Kara appreciated Alex’s ministrations. Thus sparking Alex’s desire to continue, while checking up on the progress of Lena’s latest climax.  
  
Alex toyed with both of their bodies for several minutes. All while thinking of all of the ways Alex could make them come.  
  
She left Tea and Kara to their playtime for now. Some nice mother and daughter bonding should be in order. Alex crawled across the bed and started to touch Lena’s feet. Alex licked the soles of Lena’s feet and sucked on her toes for a minute.  
  
Lena’s eyes shot up. The pleasure cascaded throughout every single nerve ending. No matter what, Lena wanted a piece of Alex. Alex crawled towards Lena while on the bed. Lena’s pussy throbbed the closer Alex drew to taking her.  
  
Like a predator, Alex sought out her next prey and climbed on top of Lena. Alex’s lingering touches made Lena gasp and suck in air, pleasure, pleasure, pleasure happening everywhere on her. Alex flicked her finger deep into Lena and made her body exploded.  
  
Alex spent the next several minutes pleasuring Lena. All while Lena returned the favor and touched Alex all over, tightening her up into an embrace. Alex teased Lena, trying to force her to beg and demand what she wanted.  
  
Lena wrapped onto Alex’s neck, determined not to break. Despite all Alex did, Lena remained strong. No matter how vigorously Alex stroked Lena’s legs, she would remain steadfast, strong, and secure. Alex rubbed Lena all over.  
  
With Lena’s beautiful legs elevated up, it was extremely easy for Alex to plunge inside. Lena’s legs received a good rubdown when Alex buried herself deep into the woman, slapping their thighs together.  
  
“I love how much you cum.”  
  
“MORE OF THAT!”  
  
Kara pumped Galatea’s pussy full of her fingers. The faux innocent look on Kara’s face failed to fool Galatea for a second. She knew what Kara was and how kinky Kara was deep down. Feeling her mother’s fingers showed to Galatea that the apple did not far from the tree.  
  
Galatea came harder and harder, the more Kara pushed into her. Kara’s free hand fondling herself in time with doing the same to Galatea.  
  
The feedback loop only made Kara want to fuck Galatea even harder. With her tongue, hands, or anything else. Kara moved back and reached into the drawer to pull out a dildo. She climbed over Galatea’s thighs, making her take a deep breath.  
  
“How would you like me to fuck you hard?”  
  
Galatea refused to break. Her thighs spread with grinding it up and down against her. Kara’s eyes glazed over Kara’s body with extremely lust dancing over, with an extremely deep breath rattling through her body. Kara cupped her chest and released it several times over.  
  
The minute Galatea came, she grabbed the dildo, and went in for the kill. She pinned Kara down onto the bed with several kisses dominating Kara’s body. Kara’s thighs spread for Galatea to tease her all over. Her nipples hardened and Kara touched Kara several times.  
  
Oh, Kara’s pussy exploded into molten lust. Galatea ground against Kara’s pussy and made her just gush when Galatea closed in.  
  
“I have you now,” Galatea said.  
  
The dildo plunged into Kara this time, with Galatea rocking her mother’s sexy body. Kara shifted up and down, allowing the dildo to plunge faster and faster with each push.  
  
Off to the side, Alex and Lena escalated their fun off to the side. Alex cupped Lena’s face and kissed her. Each plunge sent Lena further and further over the tipping point.  
  
“Cum for me, Lena,” Alex told her.  
  
Alex admired the beautiful sight before her and slowly finished Lena off to an amazing climax. Lena exploded all over, sending juices in. Alex absorbed them in time with torturing all of Lena’s holes, and making her just just melt.  
  
Off to the side, another scream caused Lena’s hips to jerk up. Loud slaps against Kara’s thighs signaled Galatea was going to finish her off in a matter of moments.  
  
Kara’s amazing body shifted from her own daughter’s actions. Alex crawled over to join them, fingering both Galatea and Kara at the same time until both of them came. They dropped down onto the bed, shuddering in pleasure.  
  
A long smile followed with Alex licking her fingers dry, eyes locked onto Galatea and Kara to dare them not to squirm.  
  
Alex sucked on her fingers. She had to savor the taste, just how good it was.  
  
As much as Alex loved using the symbiote, a hands on approach was necessary sometimes. She motioned for Galatea as Kara flipped over. Galatea got the hint and shoved the dildo into Kara’s gaping ass. The gasp from Kara almost lit her into place.  
  
From behind, Alex parted Galatea’s ass cheeks and ground against her. Alex’s rapid fire fingers plunged into Galatea’s ass, working her over. Then when Galatea was nice and open, Alex took the plunge and slammed as far into Galatea from behind.  
  
Alex fucked her own ass with her toy while doing the same to Galatea right as she fucked Kara. The chain of pleasure rocked into a pleasure.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger, come over here,” Kara panted.  
  
Kara flipped over, with Galatea ass fucking Kara while looking into her eyes. Lena crawled over with a smile, kissing all three women when moving down the train until she reached Kara at the very end. She smiled and lingered with many strokes.  
  
Lena sat firmly down on Kara’s face to continue the train of pleasure. The familiar swirl of Kara’s tongue made Lena’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree. She touched her breasts, squeezing her nipples tightly and releasing them in a steady whimper, delight passing over Lena’s body.  
  
Kara lapped up Lena’s warm juices with constant swirls of her tongue, moving faster with each push. She could eat Lena all day long and drain the sweet juices from her.  
  
Lena ramped up the ride on Kara’s warm tongue.  
  
“Yes!” Lena said. “Kara...keep it up! Don’t you stop! I don’t want you to stop...ever!”  
  
The flares continued, with Alex pleasuring Galatea as she pleasured herself. Then Galatea pleasured Kara from her end, and Kara ate Lena out. All of them shook underneath the touches.  
  
Everyone raced to the edge, with Lena leading off the explosion. Lena soaked Kara’s face. Pussy juices oozed out, coating Kara’s face all over.  
  
Galatea shifted, to rub her pussy against Kara’s when Alex still fondled her.  
  
Galatea flooded juices all over Kara, making the two of them sticky. A hot kiss followed, with Galatea diving in to taste Lena’s luscious juices.  
  
“That’s beyond hot,” Alex said.  
  
“Oh, you’re naughty, Auntie, fucking me in the ass,” Galatea said.  
  
“That’s me, your slutty aunt,” Alex said with a long push deep into Galatea’s backside. “Cum all over your mother again.”  
  
A rush hit Galatea hard, with her juices all over. Galatea’s fondling of Kara’s thighs caused Alex to get closer and closer, until she raced closer to the cum.  
  
Alex held back just long enough to cum all over Galatea’s tight back passageway. Oh, it made her so hot, to cum alongside with Galatea. Digging her nails into Galatea’s ass, and slapping down onto it, leaving a red mark on it.  
  
Galatea shivered, feeling fulfilled like none other. Alex pulled away from her and let her breath.  
  
“Wow,” Galatea said.  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
Both blonde Kryptonians tingled in the aftermath. Galatea and Kara found each other, all of the tension hitting them. They locked onto each other.  
  
Kara and Galatea embraced, enjoying the moment. They kissed hard, their mouths enjoying the sweet taste. The feedback loop ramped up their arousal.  
  
While they recovered, Lena and Alex smiled and locked eyes. Alex stretched her hand and gave Lena a small piece of the symbiote to fashion on her.  
  
Lena took Galatea and Alex took Kara. They plunged deep into them from behind, with neither woman breaking their liplock.  
  
Watching the two almost identical blondes pressed face to face electrified their loins. Lena and Alex matched each other’s thrusts, pushing deep into her.  
  
“Are you calm now, baby?” Alex asked her.  
  
Galatea calmed down in the most enjoyable way possible. While she had been determined to right the wrongs, she was much calmer in doing it.  
  
Happy thoughts were clear thoughts. That was the final thought as the four engaged in their mutual affection.  
 **To Be Continued.**


	50. Chapter 50(4/5/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lab after lab, Gwen Stacy and Barbara Gordon, under the guise of Batgirl and Spider-Girl, made their attempts to hunt down Warren or anything pointing towards him. Unfortunately, the labs had been cleaned out every time. It was to the point which Spider-Girl almost broke down in frustration.  
  
Batgirl put a hand on Spider-Girl’s shoulder and pulled her in.  
  
“It’s going to fine,” Batgirl said.  
  
“Is it?” Spider-Girl asked. “How can one man hide from some of the smartest people out there with some of the best resources?”  
  
Batgirl did not have any answer. She had her theories though. The fact which came back to her, and one Barbara reminded herself constantly was Warren was a genius as well. The sadistic man knew precisely how to stay one step away. And if he found a way to mostly stabilize Kryptonian DNA, and replicate it, who knew whatever else Warren had up his sleeve.  
  
A loud smash echoed with Gwen almost smashing her way into the tunnel. Some of the rocks shifted off to one side.  
  
“Look,” Spider-Girl said. “I think I found something.”  
  
Finally, hope came to them. Batgirl assisted Spider-Girl and shifted the rocks to the side. Several egg sacs hang from the tunnel and dripped a sticky red fluid. Something about them caused Batgirl to get the creeps when walking down the tunnel.  
  
“Spider sense leaving you alone? “Batgirl asked. “Because, my creep sense is going off the radar.”  
  
So far, Gwen’s spider sense did not go off. That did not matter though. Gwen swept down the tunnel and moved past the grime and the dust which coated the tunnel the further she walked down. She pressed down onto the side of the door and gave it a nudge.  
  
“We get this door open, we might get answers,” Spider-Girl said.  
  
Only, Gwen wondered if it would be answers they wanted to know. Only one way to find out and they would push the door open. The door creaked and caused steam to hiss. Then a cool blast of air came through the tunnel. They walked down the tunnel, ignoring the very unsettling feeling.  
  
Something more unsettling than a feeling hit them. Gwen pressed her hand on a misty tank.  
  
“What is he growing?” Barbara asked.  
  
Gwen swiped a cloud of mist away and came face to face with herself. The spider themed heroine jumped back and walked down. She swiped the tanks clean of all of the mist one at a time. All of the occupants in the tank caused a creepy feeling to spread over Gwen’s body.  
  
Clones, clones lining down the wall as far as the eye could see. Versions of Gwen, in various stages of growth. Some of them were young children, some of them were teenage versions, some of them were adults. Each of them made Gwen quiver and shake.  
  
“Someone has an obsession,” Barbara commented.  
  
“No kidding,” Gwen said.  
  
Barbara put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder and tries to get her attention. Gwen followed the progress of the clones in the tank, even though they did not move at all. They were unmoving, unsettling, and Gwen covered the tank with her hand.  
  
“You better get a look at this,” Barbara said. “Because, this is seriously creepy.”  
  
Gwen wondered what on Earth could be more creepy than seeing several clones of herself in various states. She had her answer when walking over to the edge of the tank and surface. Gwen pressed a hand against the tank.  
  
Red, web lines covered every inch of the tank, and they slammed into the tank. The tank cracked a little bit and slammed into it once again.  
  
“Gwen, we better tell them,” Barbara said. “Gwen?”  
  
Gwen’s eyes shifted over a milky white. Barbara slapped her hard on the shoulder and got Gwen’s attention. The red lines in the tank reminded Gwen of Alex’s symbiote. It was something even more hideous though and it reached through the tank, almost shattering the glass into pieces.  
  
Barbara jumped back and threw a disc out out. A loud sonic explosion echoed and caused the symbiote to get knocked back.  
  
The web lines kept stretching out after the initial atttack. Barbara pressed a button on her gauntlet and sent a sonic signal to call for help. They had a feeling they were going to need it.  
  
Especially, when all of the clones in the tank came to life with glowing red eyes. And the red lines blocked their path towards the exit.  
  
“We have to take them down!” Gwen yelled.  
  
“No, just hold them off,” Barbara said.  
  
“NO WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM DOWN!” Gwen yelled. “We can’t let them escape! No matter what!”  
X-X-X  
Back in the DEO, Alex, Astra, and Kara suit up, and prepare to go on the hunt with Miles Warren. The door opened up and Diana made her way to jon them.  
  
“Ready to do this?” Diana asked.  
  
“Yeah, we’re born ready,” Kara said.  
  
“I know I was.”  
  
Galatea stepped into the room, in black spandex which covered every inch of her body. Astra, Alex, and Kara stared her down.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Astra asked.  
  
“I’ll be calm,” Galatea said. “I know what’s on the line. But….I have an idea where Warren would be.”  
  
“You do?” Kara asked.  
  
“I didn’t before,” Galatea said. “But now….I’m ready.”  
  
“This could be very hard for you,” Alex said.  
  
Galatea knew it would be extremely hard for her to deal with Warren. No doubt in Galatea’s mind. Yet, she had to face her fears and face the past. The group of four turned into a group of five. Galatea lead the way, with Alex, Astra, Kara, and Diana following her. They were all ready.  
  
A small, but shrill noise knocked Galatea off balance. She rubbed the side of her ear, groaning, despite herself.  
  
“What is that?” Galatea asked.  
  
“That’s Barbara’s sonic watch,” Kara said. “She ran into trouble.”  
  
Suddenly, Alex dropped to her knees and gave a scream of agony. Her symbiote whipped back and forth, accidentally hitting Kara, Diana, and Astra in the face. They dodged the attacks, the tendrils coming very close to nailing them hard.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Alex yelled. “I don’t know what’s wrong….I don’t know why I can’t control her.”  
  
Alex breathed in and breathed out. Kara grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
“Are you?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex said.  
  
“What was that?” Galatea asked.  
  
Alex thought that was a pretty good question. The DEO agent’s heart beat a million miles a minute before going back to a more normal resting rate.  
  
“Kara, you and Astra go ahead with Galatea,” Diana said. “Alex and I will be right behind you,”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Supergirl, Galatea, and Astra flew faster than a speeding bullet. Diana wrapped her arm around Alex.  
  
“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Diana asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” Alex said.  
  
The symbiote never reacted like this, not in the entire time she had been bonded with it. What the hell was happening? Did someone tamper with it? Alex would have remembered it. The second she stepped towards the door, a rippling feeling erupted from Alex’s other.  
  
“I’m good, I’m good,” Alex said.  
  
Was she truly good though? That was a bad omen. Exactly what that bad omen meant, Alex could only begin to guess. She clasped Diana’s head and they reached the sky.  
X-X-X  
Gwen dodged one of the battle axes created from her sadistic double. The whirls came inches away from slicing her up. The demonic glare that Gwen’s double gave the original chilled her and sickened her.  
  
“I hope they get here soon!” Batgirl yelled.  
  
She sealed as many ot the tanks possible. The Gwen clones in the tank, about the same as the main one that fought Gwen, started to shift and pound through. Barbara really hoped that Warren invested in some good glass. Otherwise, they would be completely and utterly screwed.  
  
“Yeah, likewise!” Spider-Girl yelled. “Look, you’re used as a pawn.”  
  
The sadistic Gwen just broke out into laughter. She did not seem as so easily swayed as Galatea did. The madness overwhelmed her, with this wretched symbiote wrapping around Spider-Girl’s neck like a garrote.  
  
A beam of heat vision sliced through the air and sliced the symbiote. Gwen’s double came back and Galatea turned up and kicked her in the face, causing the double to fly into the tank.  
  
“He finished it,” Galatea said.  
  
“Finished what?” Supergirl asked.  
  
Galatea released a valve, freezing the remaining clones in the tank. She knew it would not hold them forever. Especially with the Queen loose. What other choices did Galatea have?  
  
“CARNAGE!” the double shrieked in agony.  
  
Two red knives popped up. Galatea and Supergirl caught it and smashed the entity down into the wall. The moment they tried to restrain Carnage, their bodies had been covered in the hardened red substance. Kara barely broke free, breathing heavily like she had bathed in liquid Kryptonite.  
  
“What the hell is this thing?” Kara asked.  
  
Astra blasted it into the wall.  
  
“Dead,” Astra said.  
  
Carnage rose up and swung the axe at the general. Astra blocked the attack and popped back up with multiple punches. Each attack sent Carnage up into the air and propelling back down with a sickening smash which rattled her body.  
  
Carnage rose up and came back to crack the tanks open.  
  
“Don’t let those things out!” Gwen yelled.  
  
“Trying my best,” Kara said.  
  
She hurled as many debris into the path of this Carnage monster. At least until Carnage grabbed Kara by the throat and created radiation akin to the strongest Kryptonite. Kara withered in the attack.  
  
A black spear caught Carnage in the chest and knocked her into the wall.  
  
Off in the distance, Alex appeared, the tendrils around her going completely wild. Carnage’s eyes widened and she laughed.  
  
“Other!” Carnage yelled. “Die! Face Carnage.”  
  
“Alex, what’s going on?” Kara asked.  
  
“Stand back,” Alex said.  
  
The sound of Alex’s voice darkened and it was not like her at all. Carnage charged towards Alex and tried to cleave her in half. Alex blocked the attack and smashed Carnage around.  
  
The tanks broke open and Carnage absorbed the duplicates of Gwen. She swelled to a standing position, the armor being created with several blood red bone spikes.  
  
Alex sank down to her knees, and screamed in agony. Carnage grew stronger than ever, and Alex’s hold on the symbiote grew weaker.  
  
“Alex!” Kara shouted.  
  
Carnage rose up and knocked all of them to the side. Astra, Alex, Kara, Gwen, Barbara, and Galatea all flew back. Diana dodged her attack and came up to engage her. The sword being the only thing to be able to put a dent in Carnage’s defenses.  
  
At least for the moment, until several of the Gwen clones dog-piled Diana, forcing them to defend herself.  
  
Alex popped back up, completely covered from head to toe in the black symbiote. Her eyes clouded over, and Alex gave a primal roar. The two faced off, and time appeared to freeze with both of them.  
  
“Carnage rules!” Carnage yelled.  
  
“No!” Alex yelled.  
  
Alex, now gone full on with the symbiote, smashed the Carnage Queen several feet below. Supergirl flew as fast as possible to try and catch up with them. The red net weakened her. Galatea and Astra pulled Supergirl back and caused her to struggle to draw breaths.  
  
“My sister...she’s….” Kara said.  
  
“I know, but we have other problems,” Astra said.  
  
Gwen’s head almost felt like it split open from the spider sense. The eggs hanging above the ceiling started to break open and reveal several miniature versions of Carnage, who looked like ugly deformed babies. Gwen’s eyes widened.  
  
Carnage rose up from the depths, holding up Alex’s limp body like a trophy.  
  
“And there can only be one,” Carnage said. “And I will reign on this new world.”  
  
She rose the sharpened arm, ready to stab through and take Alex’s heart as a trophy. And then,  Carnage would claim the symbiote into her army.  
  
Carnage would be queen over this city.  
 **To Be Continued with two new chapters(51 and 52) on April 12th, 2019.**


	51. Chapter 51(4/12/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Seconds flashed by, with Alex’s entire life flashing through her very eyes. She squirmed in an attempt to break free from this hideous monster.  
  
Diana, Kara, Galatea, Gwen, and Barbara fought through the hordes and hordes of clones. Alex had no desire to become another drone in the army. With sickening impact, Alex cracked off of the Carnage Queen’s face, flipped over, bounced onto the wall, and crashed down onto the head of her enemy.  
  
The Carnage Queen sunk down to one knee. A flare of energy emitted from her, almost calling more of the creatures in.  
  
“Wonder Woman, give me a boost!” Gwen yelled.  
  
“Of course!” Diana shouted.  
  
Wonder Woman performed a fast ball special on Spider-Girl, who swung around with Diana’s enhanced blade. She slammed the blade into the back of the neck of the Carnage Queen. Carnage Queen screamed in agony.  
  
“You will face Carnage!” she howled.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Carnage, that’s your name,” Spider-Girl said in a very bored tone of voice.  
  
Heads up and almost off. Spider-Girl spun and pivoted, and caught the Carnage Queen with a couple more kicks to the side of the head.  
  
Galatea started to fire heat vision at the floor. Kara and Astra copied her and the floor sunk in, causing the hoards and hoards of clones to go in.  
  
“I’ve got a plan to destroy them,” Galatea said. “Cover me.”  
  
Carnage dove at Galatea with sharp red nails extended. Alex and Gwen caught her off at the pace.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Galatea flew down and landed right in front of a control panel.  
  
“Beautiful isn’t it.”  
  
Galatea froze in place. The smug face of Miles Warren peered down from a railing towards her.  
  
“They will change the world,” Warren said. “You could have had that chance as well. But you’re another reject.”  
  
Galatea paused a second, she could go after Warren, but everyone counted on her.  
  
“I’m in your head, because I created you,” Warren said. “Without me, you would be nothing.”  
  
Galatea paused just long enough for three of the drones to come down the steps. Diana sliced one of them across the chest and kicked another, cracking her into the wall.  
  
“YOU!”  
  
Alex swung up and grabbed Warren around the neck.  
  
“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Warren said.  
  
“The world a surface,” Alex said.  
  
She stabbed Warren in the chest and caused the sadistic scientist to crash to the ground. Right before Warren hit, the man’s body decomposed into a pile of goop, which laid into the ground. The similar red substance which the Gwen clones turned into to create Carnage.  
  
“I’m blowing up the tunnel!” Galatea yelled. “We need to go now.”  
  
“NO!” Carnage Queen yelled.  
  
Galatea accesses the panel and operated the self destruct code. The minute she accessed the module, she, Kara, and Astra tunneled as much debris as they could, burying the Carnage Queen underneath.  
  
“Not going to hold her for long,” Alex said.  
  
Alex’s symbiote went completely nuts. Gwen and Barbara grabbed her, with Gwen web swinging them both out of the tunnel, just as the explosions echoed from all around.  
  
They just barely cleared the tunnel, with the clones degeneration from the immense heat. Galatea landed down onto the ground, breathing heavily. Kara followed, stinging wounds all over her body, which Galatea felt the backlash of.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Kara said.  
  
Alex peered into the smoking lab, with green mist shooting up into the air. The mist blew into several directions. Alex swiped the air to get a sample.  
  
“Better to be safe than sorry,” Alex said.

* * *

  
An exploding lab shooting mysterious substances up in the air made Alex frown. Could be something, could be nothing. She went under the assumption that it was Warren’s final defiant move, and they might all need to deal with certain ramifications sooner rather than later.  
  
Alex’s other started to squirm. The suit had never behaved this day.  
  
“It’s fine,” Alex said. “I know. I don’t like it any more than you do. Nature’s been perverted. But we buried Carnage, and her brood. They’ll never be able to see the light of day.”  
  
Gwen and Barbara stepped in to join Alex in her studies of the mysterious air sample.  
  
“Any luck?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Nothing yet,” Alex said. “Have you been able to figure out whether or not Warren’s been a clone all this time?”  
  
Barbara flashed a smile, and shrugged. That was a good question. Until they could verify the real one, living her or dead, they should assume that Warren is somehow plotting. Although exactly how, they could not begin to guess.  
  
“It’s been a long day,” Gwen said.  
  
“You’re telling me,” Alex said.  
  
“Did she calm down?” Gwen asked.  
  
“A little bit,” Alex said. “Still riled up, but you can’t blame her, can you?”  
  
Barbara shook her head. No, one could not blame anyone, whether Alex or her symbiote for being extremely riled up because of all of this.  
  
“Only one way to calm down,” Barbara said.  
  
“Don’t I know it.”  
  
Alex smiled at this statement. Given how nice and well she had been riled up, it was time for them to enjoy each other. Barbara put her hand on the back of Alex’s head and leaned in as close as possible.  
  
No need to wait, because Alex sure was not going to.  
  
  
Alex smashed her lips to Barbara’s harder, kissing her extremely hard. Taking off Barbara’s cowl, to see her beautiful face, only started the fun and games. Alex had naughty intentions to strip Barbara even further, her fingers dipping down to her.  
  
Every time Barbara moaned, Alex dove in for a deeper, and a more sensational kiss. Each movement had meaning. Each push showed how much Alex could pleasure Barbara with her tongue. And made Barbara long for Alex’s tongue into other parts of her body.  
  
There would need to be a wait for right now. Alex cupped Barbara’s backside and squeezed it extremely hard, making her moan out in pleasure.  
  
Of course, two was fun, but three was a party. Gwen took off her uniform, wearing nothing other a silky white bra and panties set. The web spinning crime fighter knew how to make this fun.  
  
Gwen moved behind Alex’s legs and stroked her pussy. The suit retracted just enough to give Gwen’s sticky fingers prime access to Alex’s bare flesh. Alex just broke out into a soft cry.  
  
Every time Gwen touched her it sent her.  
  
“She likes that, Babs,” Gwen said. “But, to be fair...she needs the love.”  
  
Barbara did not say anything due to taking a mouthful of Alex’s breast. The sentiments were all there and it was the thought which counted.  
  
The feeling of Gwen’s soft fingers caressing Alex’s pussy lips all over made her tingle. She pumped back and forth, allowing those fingers to slide deep into the warmest and crispest depths. Oh, Barbara could have blacked out from so much pleasure. Gwen rotated a finger deep into Alex and pulled out of her. She tasted the succulent juices.  
  
“So hot, aren’t we?” Gwen asked.  
  
After coming up from Alex’s chest, Barbara attacked her lips. The ravishing redheads exchanged a long and sloppy makeout session.  
  
Barbara kissed Alex with Gwen rubbing her pussy from the other side. Double stimulation made Alex’s body rile up twice as fast. She breathed in and out. Every stroke, every touch, every hint of breath, everything just sent Alex into a tizzy of pleasure.  
  
Oh, Alex could be pleasured by these two women all day. Kisses followed and caresses to other parts of Alex’s body. She had become a sex-crazed madwoman.  
  
“I know how I can make this more interesting for her,” Barbara said.  
  
“How?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Oh, you know how,” Barbara said. “Come here, Gwen.”  
  
Barbara pulled the scantily clad woman into an embrace. The brainy blonde melted into Barbara’s embrace and the two kissed each other, extremely hard. Their soft lips pushed against each other, and several soft sounds made Alex’s hand fly to her pussy immediately.  
  
Gwen and Barbara gave Alex quite the show with a pretty intense makeout session. Every thought in Alex’s mind screamed to pull them apart and take one or both of Barbara and Gwen. Alex did not want to break it up. The kiss escalated.  
  
Finally, Alex could only take so much and decided to take some drastic action.  
  
Alex pulled Barbara away and kissed her. The aggression happened, and Alex’s hands pulled and tore at Barbara’s uniform. Despite it being able to stand the fiercest enemies in Gotham City, Alex made quick work of getting it off and stripping Barbara.  
  
Barbara’s clothes shredded off from what Alex did to her. The remains of Barbara’s Batgirl suit clung to her body and Alex kissed her, vigorously and hard. The loud sound of Barbara’s hot mouth engulfed Alex’s and released it with a loud pop.  
  
Then, Alex helped Barbara out of her underclothes. Off to the side, Gwen perched, smiling, as Alex lowered Barbara onto a work table and spread the detective’s legs. .  
  
“I wonder how wet you are,” Alex breathed.  
  
“Can’t you see that I’m very wet?” Barbara asked.  
  
“Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll take care of you,” Alex said.  
  
Alex kissed Barbara’s wet lips and sucked on them hard. To say that Barbara nearly lost it would be an understatement to end all understatements. She sucked in deep, vigorous breaths.  
  
Vigorous pussy eating sent pleasure through Barbara’s body. Every where Barbara longed for Alex to touch her, she was there instantly.  
  
Alex busied herself so much for sucking and eating Barbara out, that she overlooked one member of their party. Namely, the kinky little blonde web slinger who fingered her and opened the door to do so much more for Alex.  
  
“A nice pussy for me,” Gwen said. “Primed and ready to be fucked hard.”  
  
Gwen created a web dildo and shoved it into Alex’s tight and wet pussy. Alex clamped down in response, enjoying Gwen’s intrusion and her hands.  
  
Those sticky fingers also helped send Alex’s flowing juices into overdrive. Gwen rocked back and forth, sticking her hands onto Alex’s body, and releasing her.  
  
The deeper punches worked Alex over, just as much as she licked Barbara. Alex wanted a bit more, so she created a black dildo from her webbing. Still somewhat interfaced with Alex’s nerve endings, she lined it up and rubbed it against Barbara’s swollen hot lips.  
  
Barbara bit down on her lip, and let out a cry of pleasure. Every time Alex ground up against Barbara was another time that it sent electricity through her warm pussy.  
  
Alex plunged a dildo into Barbara and worked her over. The loud squish of this object send Barbara flying almost over to the side. It stretched, getting deeper with each stuffing motion.  
  
The symbiote reacted to the body heat. And Barbara’s pussy grew progressively hotter, the deeper Alex plunged it into her. Barbara breathed heavily and Alex leaned in.  
  
Despite the fact Gwen still stuffed Alex, Alex knew what Barbara liked. She sucked Barbara’s juicy nipples and released them, and Barbara panted heavily. She kept calling for Alex’s vigorous attacks. The long sucking continued and Barbara stroked Alex’s beautiful locks.  
  
“So close,” Barbara breathed.  
  
Alex worked up and down, with each plunge. She moved along with Barbara, teasing her, just as much as Gwen teased Alex.  
  
Barbara’s wet pussy clamped down and oozed juices all over. The juices absorbed into the symbiote and fed Alex. A smoky look spread over Alex’s face.  
  
Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled at Gwen. Gwen pulled from Alex, getting the hint. Just in time to get a good seat for the orgasm of Barbara Gordon. Her entire body shoot and juices exploded all over the table.  
  
“Wow, you really had been holding back a lot,” Alex said with a soft rub of Barbara’s nether lips.  
  
“You have...no idea,” Barbara said.  
  
Alex finger banged Barbara to a quick, but very intense orgasm. It was a simple gesture and one that left Barbara breathing hard for more.  
  
The second Barbara came up for air, Alex pounced. Alex yanked Barbara into the perfect position, slamming the crime fighter down. Alex slipped into Barbara’s body with her cock. Two became one.  
  
Barbara’s eyes screwed shut. Alex hit all of the right kinks. Including the one where Alex pinched Barbara’s cheeks and released them. An insertion of Alex’s thumb her ass made Barbara breath out. Alex dove down and sucked on Barbara’s tits.  
  
“Shit, fuck,” Barbara said. “Ooooh, Gwen.”  
  
Gwen rubbed against Barbara’s asshole to get her nice and lubricated. The finger which Gwen sucked hard on now finger banged Barbara’s ass nice and hard. Every shift of the redhead encouraged Gwen’s deviant and debauched behavior. Barbara’s body turned into something completely stunning.  
  
“Come in here, and help me stuff her,” Alex said.  
  
Much more erotic to have a partner to help double stuff a third girl. No matter how many times Alex can do it herself and how. Gwen pushed against Barbara’s back.  
  
“Gwen, this is too much.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Gwen said. “I can see you dripping for it. You’re a naughty girl, Babs, you really are.”  
  
Guilty as charged, and Barbara loved being taken anally by Gwen. Gwen slid deep into Barbara’s opening hole from behind and moaned out loud.  
  
The two lovely ladies sandwiched Barbara and made her extremely hot with pleasure. She cried out from each moment. Gwen and Alex felt up her body while stuffing the hot redhead from either side.  
  
Oh, Barbara could enjoy this all day. Especially the stamina of her partners and the fact they showed no signs of showing down. But, Barbara could show that too, stamina that is. Fingers rubbing down her body, and taunting every single last inch fo her.  
  
“Ooooh!” Barbara cried out. “OOOH!”  
  
Alex inhaled Barbara’s lovely scent. Barbara brought aroused to a brand new level and Alex sped up, but not too fast. She wanted to make sure Barbara felt it. The slow torture, the hard edge, all the way to an orgasm. Alex rubbed Gwen’s breast and released it, twisting her juicy nipples and releasing her to cry back out in pleasure.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Alex edged Barbara closer to the end. Barbara cried out in pleasure.  
  
“Don’t toy with me, Alex,” Barbara begged her.  
  
“It’s fun,” Gwen said.  
  
“Oh, don’t encourage her ,please,” Barbara said.  
  
Gwen needed know encouragement to slowly work her fellow crime fighter’s ass. The red marks left behind and the fact that Barbara’s ass had nailmarks on it, long after Gwen’s web dildo dissolved is the best praise Gwen could think of. Speaking of which, Gwen could be dissolved soon.  
  
Just in time, because her pussy was about ready to overflow, and squirt over Barbara’s ass.  
  
Barbara’s begging eyes flashed to life with so much lust. She wanted to finish and wanted Alex to finish her off. No question about it, she was lost in her lust.  
  
“Stay with me, baby,” Alex said.  
  
Alex pinched Barbara’s nipple and sent a blast of electricity through the Batgirl’s loins. The pleasure doubled in measure from Barbara. Closer, closer, higher, higher, deeper breaths, and now Alex let Barbara go.  
  
Boy did Barbara go, she came extremely hard. Alex rode out the orgasm with Gwen leaking all over Barbara as well. The three ladies juices combined together in the aftermath.  
  
One more push and Barbara broke again. Alex pulled out to lap up Barbara’s squirting pussy.  
  
Satisfaction dawned on Alex. She finished tasting Barbara’s delightfully wet hole. Finger dancing back and forth against Alex’s wet slit, tickling it.  
  
Then, Alex turned her attention to Gwen, who rocked back and forth, breasts swaying. Alex crawled forward and put a hand on Gwen’s pussy, startling the web slinging woman.  
  
“Having fun?  
  
Alex lightly brushed against Gwen’s clit. Only a small amount of pressure was enough to break Gwen’s mind, and boy did it almost explode. Gwen shifted up, moaning when sending her slit against Gwen’s probing finger. Oh, Alex closed her eyes, almost wanting to cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Loads of fun,” Gwen said.  
  
“Good, I’m glad.”  
  
Gwen’s pussy leaked all over when Alex fingered her pussy. Several long and drawn out minutes passed from Alex dragging Gwen closer and closer. Gwen locked onto Alex’s wrist and came out, splashing all over Alex’s probing fingers. She pulled out and pushed it with a couple of very deep and very hard pops.  
  
The loss of the orgasm made Gwen pant and stare down Alex. Alex’s wiggling tongue almost unglued Gwen from the onset. Alex teased Gwen by licking her wet fingers and lowering down.  
  
Alex replaced her fingers with a tongue. And boom goes the dynamite. Gwen tried to say something, but no words came out. All that came out was her juices.  
  
The orgasm rocked Gwen made her fall back. Alex pulled back and squeezed Gwen’s thigh.  
  
“Always with you,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen’s legs spread and Alex climbed between them. The kissed, but not with their mouths. Rather with another set of lips, and they got all wet and puffy.  
  
The minute Alex’s lips moistened enough, the growth of her symbiote lined up. The cock brushed repeatedly against Gwen, riling her up.  
  
“How badly do you want me?” Alex asked.  
  
“FUCK ME!” Gwen yelled.  
  
“Say please,” Alex said.  
  
“Please fuck me,” Gwen said.  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
The large symbiote dildo parted Gwen’s walls and slammed into her hard. Oh, Gwen’s pussy coursed with electricity and lust the faster that Alex buried inside her wet pussy. The faster Alex worked into Gwen, the more heat went through her.  
  
Oh, Gwen was particularly on fire, the faster that Alex rose up and down, with each sizzling stroke burying into her body.  
  
Alex pounded away at Gwen with several strokes. Gwen wrapped her legs around Alex and pulled her in tight. The suit went wild, but thankfully in a tamer way from earlier. Alex squeezed every bit of Gwen’s lovely body she could get ahold of. Alex closed in, sucking on Gwen’s lips.  
  
The orgasm caused Gwen to clamp down, making her explode into endless lust. Alex basked in the moment and with Gwen squirting all over her. The more Alex touched Gwen, the more she exploded with lust.  
  
Alex pinched Gwen’s nipples and released them. Squeeze, release, squeeze, release, over and over again. Gwen squirmed underneath Alex’s pumping hot rod, closing her pussy down onto it.  
  
Furious pumps drove both women to the edge. Gwen reached that point first, but Alex closed in on her.  
  
Not to forget about the third occupant of their orgy, one of Alex’s tentacles rose up. The tentacle burst open to create a dildo, slamming deep into her body. Barbara’s eyes bulged out the faster that Gwen stuffed into her. She broke out into a loud cry, with the dildo sliding in and out at a rapid fire pulse.  
  
Two women, practically laid side by side, with Alex penetrating and releasing their bodies. Gwen and Barbara broke out into cries.  
  
“Oh, I bet you both want to cum,” Alex said. “Not yet.”  
  
Gwen and Barbara broke out into cries of passion, which had been held back. Alex attacked Gwen more hands on than she did with Barbara. The two lustful women locked eyes onto Alex, the stares of lust burning into her.  
  
Alex enjoyed having to control their orgasms. Love every single moment of it. Loved their crimes, loved the movements of their body, just loved it over.  
  
“You’ll get what you want,” Alex said. “Good things come to those who wait.”  
  
Alex’s suit caressed their luscious bodies. A small smile popped onto Gwen’s face.  
  
“And good girls come hard.”  
  
The faster plunges, in time with the rising orgasms of both girls, sent tingles over Alex’s body. Alex Danvers came a little bit, upon the promise of the rising orgasms of Barbara Gordon and Gwen Stacy. They rose up and down, with hot breaths even louder.  
  
“Sweet, just...perfect!” Gwen yelled.  
  
Gwen entered a thrill ride the faster that Alex thrusted away. That big throbbing cock planted over and over again into her, slapping down onto her. All while Alex milked Gwen’s breasts.  
  
So much pleasure, Gwen could barely keep her head above the water. She closed in and released, with wet pussy juices soaking into Alex.  
  
Up and down, her body shuddering with obvious delight. Alex smiled and coaxed Gwen into becoming undone and hard. Gwen clamped down, moaning extremely hard and fast.  
  
Barbara came alongside of Gwen as well. She shuddered, wet juices splashing out of her.  
  
Alex pulled out of Gwen and Barbara and waited for her next move. A naughty idea came to Alex’s mind. She beckoned for them to come forward.  
  
A shaky pair of women climbed to their knees. Their hearts beat faster, wondering what Alex wanted. She showed them it all, two tentacles wrapping around their waists. Two more tentacles slid against Gwen’s lips and did the same to Barbara.  
  
“You know you want to open up wide for this,” Alex said.  
  
She stuffed the two tentacle cocks down their throats and worked them over. The deeper plunges made both Gwen and Barbara’s eyes water and their mouths watered even more. She got them nice and wet. Along with slipping the tentacles down their bodies. Their anal cores moistened the faster Alex worked into them.  
  
The minute they were coated, Alex shifted her position. And their positions as well. Gwen and Barbara leaned over the bed ,their perfect asses primed and wet. Alex measured then and stuffed their anuses, slowly.  
  
Inch by inch, the two of them felt this and cried out in pleasure. Alex absorbed the feeling of their tight asses. The tightening clamping made Alex enjoy this.  
  
Her head rocked back and Alex cried out, ecstatic with pleasure. She pushed a little bit deeper and slapped Gwen’s tight ass with a couple more pushes. Back and forth Alex went.  
  
The thrill of anally plowing both women sent Alex over the edge. A quick orgasm coated the insides of their anuses, and Alex kept pushing away.  
  
Barbara leaned in. Alex’s wet, slimy juices, sprayed the inside of her ass to open up Barbara for further anal penetration. A loud slap echoed.  
  
So good, so good, Barbara cannot help and make this feel good. Barbara clung the side of the bed. Alex rewarded Barbara’s moans and presentation of her ass with more thrusts.  
  
Barbara stole a look at Gwen. Gwen looked seconds away from losing it. She coated the bed with juices all over the bed.  
  
Then the second cock pushed into their pussies. Double the pleasure, or four times the pleasure rather. Alex planted deep into Gwen and Barbara, all four holes being pleasured at once.  
  
Alex’s own holes inflamed with lust as well. She never felt so good and it worked out the orgasms.  
  
She double stuffed both women and brought them to orgasm to orgasm. Alex cracked a hand onto Barbara’s ass and Gwen’s ass.  
  
The three lovely ladies screamed out loud, moaning all over the place. Their bodies just gushed harder and harder from multiple deep thrusts.  
  
They were all so close. Alex came hard herself before setting up the two other ladies for the grand finale.  
  
Barbara’s body exploded from Alex’s touches. She clutched onto the bed, releasing the sheets and coming back. Alex brought Barbara into a drooling finish.  
  
Gwen follows soon after, squirming and creaming herself. Two times harder than ever before as Alex rode out her orgasm.  
  
Alex pumped them until they were oozing. Until she drained as much juices towards the women as Alex would dare. She pulled back and dropped them down onto the bed.  
  
A smile popped over Alex’s face as both women crawled towards her. Alex sighed and smiled, leaning in and kissing both of the lovely ladies.  
  
Calm, or at least as calm as Alex was right now. The warmth of their sexually spent, but tantalizing bodies, rubbed against her. Never far.  
  
“Okay now?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Never better,” Alex said.  
  
“Good,” Barbara said.  
  
Alex alternated between kissing both Barbara and Gwen. Whatever happened, happened. And they would be there to work out the tension after today’s long mission.

**To Be Continued.**


	52. Chapter 52(4/12/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**After getting off nicely, Alex took in a deep breath. She left Barbara and Gwen lying. Maggie waited for Alex to come around the corner.  
  
“You okay?” Maggie asked.  
  
“Yeah, never better,” Alex said. “So….”  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
Around the corner, Lucy had came around the corner.  
  
“Lucy, you’re here," Alex said.  
  
Alex smiled, it had been a long time since she saw Lucy. And as usual, the lovely woman looked particularly wonderful. Lucy could hardly resist looking Alex up and down for several long minutes. Lucy cleared her throat and Alex came back around.  
  
“So I heard about the explosion and you were in the think of it,” Lucy said.  
  
“What?” Maggie asked. “You were.”  
  
“Relax, I’m fine,” Alex said. “A little pent up, but fine….just trying to make sure nothing to released through the air.”  
  
Oh, Alex had been trying to study the air, but so far no good. Alex wondered if she had been just going around in circles, with no recourse. Maggie put a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
  
“If you’re okay….”  
  
“Fine,” Alex said. “Don’t need to worry about me. We stopped an army from being unleashed on the people. Although, I’m not sure Warren could control it. And I’m not really sure if it was Warren in there.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Lucy asked.  
  
“Well, I’ll know more when Lena finishes testing things on her end,” Alex said.  
  
They nodded, accepting the explanation. Maggie came here, intending to give Alex some news that she longed to share with the other woman. Maggie kept putting it off, as one thing or another happened all over. But, there was just something Maggie had to face, before she could move on.  
  
For now, Maggie thought Alex did not need any more concerns. So she put it off the other day.  
  
“Tea, is there anything that you need?” Alex asked.  
  
A lovely busty blonde woman stood outside of the room. Lucy and Maggie only received the barest of glimpses from this vision of beauty, and she was extremely stunning to be honest.  
  
“Yeah, just making sure you’re okay,” Galatea said.  
  
Galatea made her way into the room.  
  
“This is my niece, Galatea,” Alex said. “Galatea, this is….”  
  
“Maggie and Lucy, I know,” Galatea said. “My aunt does have some pretty hot girlfriends.”  
  
“You seem like Kara without the filter,” Maggie said. “You seem so much nicer now that you aren’t trying to attack people.”  
  
“Most people are,” Galatea said.  
  
“I know, most of the time at least,” Maggie said. “Still, you’re pretty good.”  
  
Alex just smiled at Maggie’s quip, as true as it was. Maggie’s fingers twitched and Alex could sense her arousal.  
  
Lucy gave Galatea a nice look over, impressed with her beautiful body. Alex cleared her throat.  
  
“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” Lucy said.  
  
“I know it is,” Galatea said. “Very nice to meet you.”  
  
In an instant, some very familiar pheromones came from Lucy. They convinced Galatea to get herself better acquainted with the lovely woman and so she did.  
  
Galatea acquaints herself with Lucy with an extremely long and potent kiss, ravishing her delicious mouth. The aggression only caught Lucy off guard for a minute. She kissed Galatea back, hard.  
  
“Looks like we should join them, shouldn’t we?”  
  
Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind and removed her clothes. Never too fast, never too slow, Alex always knew the right speed. Alex turned Maggie around, wrapping her arms around the other woman and kissing her aggressively.  
  
Maggie did not resist the kiss. The heat in her body increase. Someone must have overdosed Maggie’s hormones, which was not an extremely bad thing.  
  
Galatea and Alex mirrored each other’s movements with their partners, kissing them deeply. For a second, it appeared they were trying to outdo the other. Lucy and Maggie locked eyes and thought the same thing.  
  
Both felt like real winners. Especially Maggie as Alex pulled the lovely detective’s panties out. To reveal her scorching womanhood, and Alex leaned in with a finger dancing against Maggie’s wet pussy.  
  
The extra stickiness between Maggie’s legs made Alex almost drip with desire. She eased the finger in, rocking Maggie’s body and mind.  
  
Something exploded in Maggie’s body, tightening around her. Maggie broke out into a very loud cry.  
  
Maggie closed her eyes, added sensitivity to her loins. Something made her just flare up. The more Alex touched Maggie, the more she felt it.  
  
Galatea flipped through the cabinet and found a spare strapon. And removed Lucy’s uniform, touching her body.  
  
“I want to see you as well,” Lucy said.  
  
A very hot smile flashed over Galatea’s face. She stripped out of the one piece, already transparent, and exposed herself. Lucy leaned in and cupped Galatea’s chest, moaning in response. She leaned in and kissed Galatea’s nipple, sucking on it extremely hard.  
  
Lucy sat on Galatea’s lap in perfect position. The strap on pushed against Lucy’s scorching pussy, and made her almost light up. Galatea knew all of the ways to touch Lucy and to rile her up.  
  
“Good, good girl,” Galatea said. “Why don’t you suck my tits?”  
  
Obedience, one of the best traits a partner had. Lucy buried face down into Galatea’s warm cleavage, moaning when Galatea rubbed the back of her head.  
  
The suction of Lucy’s lips around Galatea’s tit made her just cry out in blinding lust. Lucy’s fingers clung against Galatea, making her flare up. The continued sucks made Galatea almost explode in lust, almost pop in lust. She knew, she knew, oh boy, did Galatea know just how good this would feel.  
  
Galatea pulled the eager brunette away from her chest. It was hard, but the last thing Galatea wanted was Lucy to be smothered in her cleavage. Although, Galatea thought, with a wicked smile, this would be one of the best ways to go.  
  
Off on one of the beds, Alex laid bare with Maggie crawling. The treat Maggie craved rested inches from her face. The Detective licked the Agent’s lips to sent a flare through her.  
  
“The gift that keeps on giving,” Alex moaned. “Oh, Maggie, use that fucking amazing tongue on me. You know you want to.”  
  
Maggie suckled Alex’s pussy, a deep breathing coming from the gorgeous woman. The reminder of just how talented Maggie’s mouth was happened anew. The deep pushing eating sent Alex over the tipping point, rubbing against the back of Maggie’s head.  
  
The juices spurted in and Maggie drank from Alex. Lustfully, squirting, oh, Maggie could not resist a single drop of juices coming from her.  
  
After a minute, Maggie came up for air and for Alex to attack her with a kiss. Alex’s own juices drove the women in question mad with lust. A duel of tongues occured, with Alex winning and making sure Maggie sunk into a pleasurable jolt.  
  
Then, Alex slipped three fingers into Maggie. The surprisingly tight cling of Maggie’s pussy, and how well it stuck to her fingers threw Alex almost off balance.  
  
‘Huh,’ Alex thought.  
  
Alex finger-banged her girlfriend to the end. All while making Maggie lose her mind. Lust burned through every inch of Maggie’s lovely body, rising up and crashing completely down onto the bed.  
  
After licking her juices up, Alex turned around to Lucy. Galatea got the hint and crawled up to Lucy, to settle her warm thighs around her face.  
  
“It’s been too long since I touched this pussy,” Alex said. “Even longer since I tasted it.”  
  
Alex did both, having her cake and eating it too. Then while coming up, Alex’s suit responded to her desires. A nice, rigid toy stuck out, ready to penetrate Lucy and drive her down into the bed.  
  
Galatea rode Lucy’s face while Alex slipped between her legs and pushed as deep into her as humanly possible. The tightness of Lucy clamped down onto Alex and made her moan. The explosion of Lucy’s loins coated every last inch of Alex down when she slid into her.  
  
On the bed, Lucy did nothing other than suck Galatea’s juices down. Galatea cried out for more. Lucy responded by giving her more, wiggling her tongue back and forth.  
  
Oh, Lucy’s vibrating tongue struck Galatea’s dripping wet pussy. Every blast of tension and Galatea leaked even more.  
  
“Shit, Lucy, I don’t remember you being this tight,” Alex said.  
  
Not Alex complained much. But Alex wanted Lucy and Lucy wanted her. She drove down into Lucy and could feel her wet walls clamp down onto Harry.  
  
Alex slipped deep into Lucy, and pumped into her. Every inch of Lucy’s body turned into a righting rod for pleasure. Every now and then, Alex looked over her shoulder to Maggie and threw her a tentacle, brushing Maggie’s lips.  
  
Maggie shook with pleasure. Lucy moaned, causing Galatea to do the same. The stimulation of all three women sent Alex sinking deeper and deeper into Lucy, smashing her wet pussy.  
  
Lucy’s entire body almost unexploded with the overstimulation. So good, so good, so wonderful, so perfect, Alex could never been inside of her deep enough.  
  
“Shit, Lucy,” Alex said.  
  
Alex had a funny feeling she might be saying that a lot tonight. Lucy closed ranks on Alex. The two of them, three when figuring Galatea, and four with Maggie, all came in almost perfect harmony. Alex’s body shook and a part of the symbiote almost ripped off in Lucy’s clenching vagina.  
  
Finally, Alex pulled out and reclaimed the suit, from Lucy’s flooded pussy.  
  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”  
  
Alex crawled over to Maggie and smiled in lust. Maggie spread her legs, opening them up wide for Alex. Alex climbed into the prime position and sunk herself down into Maggie.  
  
Perfect fit, and Maggie clamped down just as hard as Lucy did to Alex earlier.  
  
Galatea crossed over to the room to enjoy Maggie’s tongue. Leaving Lucy a dripping mess brought a tingle through Galatea. She crossed over and sank over Maggie’s deliciously beautiful face.  
  
Maggie instantly found the inside of Galatea’s pussy with her tongue. She tasted the different, yet somehow familiar flow of juices coming down her face.  
  
Aunt rides Maggie from one side while niece forces Maggie to eat her out. The sounds of Maggie’s body reacing made Alex flare up. Not to mention how aggressively tight Maggie felt, practically sticking to her body. Oh, Alex thought that she would almost explode to her.  
  
Lucy fiddles with herself. Her hand would do for now. Only just for now, until Alex brought Lucy into the penetration party.  
  
Then a go behind, and Alex stuck the tentacle deep into Galatea’s tight asshole. Galatea’s eyes snapped back from the delightful double stuff action her aunt unleashes upon her.  
  
Alex penetrates Galatea, Lucy, and Maggie in one fell swoop, enjoying their holes. Pussies, ass, mouths, Alex’s suit refuses to discriminate.  
  
“You girls are going to be the death of me,” Alex said. “But, I think that it will be a very fun and hot death.”  
  
Maggie tightened around Alex, the tightness of her pussy reminding Alex very much of Gwen’s dripping hot pussy. A small amount of logic entered Alex’s mind, wondering what happened. Lucy and Maggie, no that could not be the case.  
  
Alex’s mind drifted far away from the thought of what might have happened to Maggie and Lucy. Instead, Alex enjoyed Maggie’s pussy, and enjoyed the soft, delicate sensation resulting from touching Maggie’s delicious legs.  
  
Oh the heat of Maggie was almost way too intense. So intense a tightening inside of her began and Alex held back, pumping deep into her for more.  
  
“Alex!” Maggie yelled. “Wait.”  
  
Alex pulled out of Maggie and left her calling for more. Necessary for Alex not to lose herself in one woman. Especially since Lucy waited at the end of the bed. And Alex shifted to sink into Lucy, all while driving into Maggie from the other end of the bed.  
  
Evenly, Alex shifted her focus back and forth between Lucy and Maggie. Cries of the greatest lust followed, and Alex knew that both of their pussies were nice.  
  
She sat between then, rocking back and forth, fucking them hard in their pussies. They shifted closer, making it very glad that Alex lined the three cots together nice. One wrong move and they could take a nasty spill.  
  
The cries from both women brought tingle’s through Alex. She soaked up the juices, the delicious juices which made Alex just tingle even more. Alex rubbed herself off. Flares of energy moved towards her.  
  
“I’m  here, Auntie Alex.”  
  
Galatea jumped in, relieving Alex with her tongue. The whirling of Galatea’s tongue caused Alex to break her concentration and to release Maggie and Lucy from her grip.  
  
The two brunettes dropped on the bed. The results of a denied orgasm evident on their faces.  Maggie recovered first and decided that she needed another taste of that super powerful pussy. She crawled closer to Galatea’s inviting hole.  
  
Maggie slid between Galatea and ate her out as well. The tongue lashing started, with Alex shifting on her side when Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around. Several kisses followed, as the entangled bodies of the women moved into perfect positions.  
  
The kisses of Lucy Lane came further down Alex’s body, until she reached a certain part of Alex’s body. Daring, Lucy fingered Alex’s tight anus. After a long and hard finger session, Lucy pushed into Alex, and started to lick away at her.  
  
Lucy tongued Alex’s warm anal passage with a smile. Galatea matched her motions from Alex’s pussy. And the tentacle waved back and forth, slipping from Lucy to Maggie, and then back and forth.  
  
Alex shook with lust, with her juices flowing into Galatea’s mouth. The double tongue session brought Alex to a quivering fit.  She came, repeatedly on Galatea’s face.  
  
After a minute, Maggie and Lucy neglected Alex. Galatea’s perfectly hot body sat at the edge of the bed. She bit down on her lip.  
  
“We wouldn’t want to leave you out of the fun, would you?”  
  
Maggie and Lucy worshipped Galatea’s body. The kissed her neck, mouth, face, chest all at the same time, while their sticky fingers massaged up their body. The smooth feeling of silk made Galatea breath in. Lucy and Maggie bit down on Galatea’s neck on other side, baring cute little fangs which mark her.  
  
The venom blasting through Galatea’s body soaked to the core. Maggie and Lucy were not done, rubbing their hands over Galatea.  
  
The feeling of their sticky fingers against her breasts made Galatea spurt and sputter. Maggie rubbed Galatea’s pussy and then brought up the juices to feed Lucy. Lucy matched her partners movements and did it as well.  
  
Never one to be left out of an orgy, Alex made her move. Two large, throbbing cocks extended forward and lined up for the very exposed pussies of her two lovers. Alex took her time and felt this moment, smiling even more brightly.  
  
Alex buried the tentacles deep into Lucy and Maggie at the same time from behind. Their tight loins clamped down and they bit down on Galatea’s nipple’s to stiffle their cries.  
  
Galatea whipped her head back. Oh, fuck those cute little fangs now sunk into her breasts and made Galatea’s pleasure levels shoot through the roof. She screamed in several different alien languages, mind turned to mush.  
  
Alex, Lucy, or Maggie had no idea what Galatea said, but it sure sounded equal parts hot and vulgar. So they pressed up.  
  
Maggie’s own libidio shot through the roof by this mysterious force. Never, ever felt a moment like this. A feeling which Alex kept stuffing her. Maggie kept screaming for the cock to grow, to fill her body up with so kind of juice. She mauled Galatea with her hands and mouth, not that Galatea minded.  
  
Something had to give, although they were not sure what. Maggie’s passionate cries burned even more brightly the faster that Alex rammed into her from behind.  
  
Lucy tightened around Alex harder. Both of them, they stuck to her.  
  
‘The explosion...spider powers...how?’ Alex thought ‘Focus...finish them off...then you can figure out if there are...any consequences to this.’  
  
Alex absorbed the spurting juices from both of these lovely ladies. Despite trying to reason with herself that there’s only one case, the bombardment of super charged pheremones made Alex’s brain all fuzzy. All logic flew out the window.  
  
She banged them into a stupor, making Lucy and Maggie cum harder than they ever had before.  
  
“Ladies, we need…..”  
  
“We need to get fucked again, don’t we?” Lucy asked.  
  
After Lucy and Maggie crawled closer towards her, Alex engulfed their bodies. She tried to gain control.  
  
“Tea, help me,” Alex said. “They have spider...powers.”  
  
“I know,” Galatea said. “But, I can’t keep myself from tasting them...mmm!”  
  
Galatea plunged into Maggie, using fingers and tongue.  
  
At least, Galatea split Alex’s work in half by keeping Maggie preoccupied. She pulled Lucy into a sitting position, with Lucy climbing onto Alex’s lap.  
  
“Ready to go, sexy,” Lucy breathed in Alex’s ear.  
  
How to resist such a vision of sex? Alex was only human, she only had so much self control.  
  
Lucy’s hands tightened around Alex’s neck and used her as a base, riding her. Fucking hell, Lucy clamped down, making this magic, magic to the newest degree.  
  
Alex attempted to slow down Lucy by smashing into her harder. Lucy, however, took advantage of her enhanced sex drive to keep up with Alex.  
  
“Motherfucker!” Alex screamed.  
  
Lucy’s pussy was so fucking tight right now, Alex could not even withstand it. Those sexy fangs brushed against Alex’s shoulder and neck. The symbiote created a bit of a shield, preventing any kind of penetration. Which made Lucy pout.  
  
“No, that’s you,” Lucy said with a slight smile.  
  
The newly acquired stamina allowed Lucy to match Alex stroke for stroke. A very good thing, given how much Alex could go and how long she could go.  
  
Determination spread over Alex. She refused to be defeated by Lucy, no matter how good she felt. So, Alex sped up the process, stroking every last inch of her, driving her completely mad with lust.  
  
“ALEX!”  
  
The siren song of Lucy’s crying voice made Alex speed up. Lucy craved to be touched, so Alex would be right there to touch her all over.  
  
Alex stroked Lucy’s body, appreciating just how nicely she felt, squeezing every inch of her lustful body. The squirting of Lucy’s wet pussy over her made Alex just break out into a wide grin, sliding in and smashing Lucy further and further.  
  
On the other end of the bed, Galatea’s fingers and tongue worked in fast movements.  
  
“TEA!” Maggie yelled. “DEEPER! MORE!”  
  
Maggie called for more and Galatea was more than eager to give Maggie everything she wanted. Galatea gripped Maggie’s tight ass and repeatedly licked her out. The more of Maggie’s juices which got sucked up, the more than woman’s pheromones exploded in the air.  
  
Lucy collapsed on Alex, giving her a few seconds to to enjoy the visual of Maggie cumming.  
  
“You’re doing such a good job,” Alex said. “You deserve a reward. You need a reward.”  
  
Alex rewarded Galatea very nicely for showing Maggie a good time. The tentacle pushed deep into Galatea from behind and worked her pussy completely out. It gave Galatea the adrenaline rush and caused her to slurp maggie out, threatening make the woman cream.  
  
A surprising burst of strength allowed Maggie to hold on for the end. It was a very close ride. Maggie clasped her hand against Galatea’s head to splatter her mouth.  
  
Galatea topped off Maggie with a very nice orgasm. The lemony juices fed into Galatea. She loudly and hungry slurped to make Maggie scream in pleasure.  
  
The sweet juices only drove both women to more lust. Well all four women, given that Lucy returned to bouncing on Alex. Thus forcing Alex’s full attention back onto Lucy and edging her closer.  
  
“You just wait, I have you know,” Alex said.  
  
“Mmmm,” Lucy cried in lust.  
  
Alex rocked Lucy all the way to another orgasm. Lucy clamped and released Alex, allowing so many hot juices to spill onto her.  
  
Lucy and Maggie both collapsed back. Finally, Galatea and Alex made both of their partners submit. They turned to each other, for a second.  
  
Until lust drove them completely mad. Alex grabbed Galatea and forced her lips onto the busty blonde, making out with her aggressively. Galatea’s fingers stroked Alex’s body, and made her moan in pleasure.  
  
The steamy makeout session between Galatea and Alex kicked into high gear. They enjoyed this moment, merging together in this extremely hot makeout session.  
  
Galatea took a trip with the tongue train down her aunt’s throat. Alex moaned and sucked on Galatea’s tongue. She pulled away from Galatea, taking a deep breath. Alex squeezed Galatea’s chest and breathed in.  
  
“We should take five,” Alex said.  
  
Despite that statement, Alex rubbed Galatea’s warm pussy. Galatea just smiled and laid back onto the cot. Alex climbed on top of Galatea and worship her breasts, hungering for them.  
  
The stretching of Alex’s suit hit Galatea’s warm pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Galatea clamped her legs around Alex, cried out in pleasure. She slid and pushed deep into her.  
  
“I can’t resist you,” Alex said. “They’ve done something to me.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Galatea said.  
  
Alex stuffed Galatea’s moist pussy, stretching her completely out. She tightly clamped down onto Alex. The lovely pushes of her aunt’s strong body sent Galatea over the edge. Alex touched Galatea’s chest and released them, making her moan.  
  
“You want me to keep doing that, don’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yeah!” Galatea yelled.  
  
Oh, Galatea could just lose it completely from what Alex was doing to her. However, Alex dialed it back, touching Galatea’s warm body.  
  
“Relax,” Alex said. “Our friends are waking up.”  
  
Lucy and Maggie stirred on the cots, and Alex stretched out to touch them over. To pin their struggling bodies down onto the bed.  
  
“Come here, honey,” Alex said.  
  
Galatea sat in the hot seat. Once again, Alex rolled against Galatea’s body. She pushed, and came closer to penetrating Galatea.  
  
The two joined together. Galatea squished down onto Alex, her warm tool pushed deep into Galatea’s wet walls and clamped down onto her. Rising and falling, rising and falling.  
  
In time with Galatea’s bouncing, Alex plunged into both Maggie and Lucy. The wet cores erupted and Alex sucked into their bodies.  
  
Their beautiful convulsing bodies rose up and hard. Alex nibbled on Galatea’s neck and brushed a finger against Galatea’s nipple.  
  
Oh, the tightness and how nicely their pussies clamped excited Alex. Lucy and Maggie stared up at Alex, with their beautiful faces. They cried out with pleasure and heat emitted from their bodies.  
  
Galatea tightened around and cried out in pleasure. Alex joined her on the track.  
  
“Still with me?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yes,” Galatea said.  
  
“I’ll be with you soon.”  
  
She came hard with Galatea, hoping to get some clarity. Despite having the best orgasm ever, Alex still struggled to keep herself intact.  
  
“Maggie, Lucy...we really need...oooh!”  
  
They brushed against Alex’s legs and kissed along Alex’s legs. Alex’s mind broke as they moved closer, closer, closer. Alex was on a trigger, only the right push would cause her go off.  
  
Lucy and Maggie scrambled to eat Alex out. The race of their warm mouths made Alex almost drip extremely hot. She wanted it, so wanted it so badly.  
  
Maggie won the race, which Lucy pouted out. A wicked grin flashed before the plunge.  
  
Once again, Maggie adopted a familiar role of being between Alex’s legs. The soft, delicious feeling of Alex’s legs drove Maggie completely over the edge and Alex’s moans followed.  
  
“Guess, I’m going to have to make up for this,” Lucy said.  
  
Lucy created a strap on made of organic webbing and drove it into Maggie from behind. Clench and release, the wetness drove Lucy into several thrusts. She pushed in and out of Maggie, cramming into her.  
  
In the air, Galatea watched the scene. Lucy fucking Maggie from behind in time with Maggie eating Alex out. Alex’s mouth open, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Oh, damn, Galatea needed that, she needed that tongue.  
  
Galatea climbed into position, sinking onto Alex’s face and getting eaten out. The heavy pussy eating brought Galatea to an early, but very intense orgasm. Not that it took much where it would ramp up with pleasure.  
  
The stamina of these already sexually aggressive woman ramped up. They switched back and forth, moving into different positions. All while gushing hard, soaking the bed sheets and each other with warm juices.  
  
Alex redoubled her efforts to get them under hand until she figured out how to deal with this. It took a lot of work, but somehow, Alex thought she finally made headway.  
  
It just took a lot longer than she could. That was the the last clear thought Alex had for a long time before topping both Maggie and Lucy at the same time.  
  
More than a few orgasms before Alex got their libidio slowed down.

* * *

  
There was something off in the air. Not lethal, thankfully, but more than enough for Lena to be concerned. She.  
  
“Okay, there should be something to these samples,” Lena said. “Please bring me the reports from downstairs!”  
  
Lena frowned, trying to piece together some of the answers. There’s nothing about them that make any sense. Warren tried to do something, but exactly what, Lena struggled to figure out.  
  
“Some virus, some toxin, no one appears to be affected by it if it is,” Lena muttered.  
  
The door of the elevator opened up, and in walked a brunette woman.  
  
“Lena, we have a problem,” she said.  
  
“Yes, Sam, what kind of problem?”  
  
The dire look on Sam’s face made Lena just realize it was something strange.  
  
“There have been six instances of reports of people swinging around the city like Spider-Girl,” Sam replied. “And...I saw one of the receptionists jump over her desk.”  
  
Lena rushed over to get in touch with Alex at the DEO.  
  
“Alex, we have a problem,” Lena said.  
  
“It wouldn’t have anything to do with people mysteriously getting powers like Spider-Girl, would it?” Alex asked. “Maggie and Lucy...they have spider powers.”  
  
“They’re not the only ones,” Lena said. “That’s Warren’s plan...but what’s the end game.”  
  
Outside of the city, several citizens swung from building to building, and the cases multiplied. Lena moved over and flipped through several news outlets. More reports came in.  
  
Oh, so it had already begun. Whatever Warren planned.  
  
Just how many people had been infected? Just how far did the explosion reach. And why were so people infected, why others were not? Lena needed to answer these questions and soon.  
  
The reports coming all over National City and several cities nearby made Lena think that the problem was out of control. Every time she refreshed the trending feeds, another dozen cases of these spider people popped up.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(53 and 54) on April 19th, 2019.**


	53. Chapter 53(4/19/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

* * *

  
Lena hoped to get to the bottom of this. Gwen stepped into the lab to help her out of this.  
  
“I just hope that no one really dangerous gets these powers,” Gwen said.  
  
“Right now, that’s the least of our problems,” Lena said. “Although, admittedly, it’s a big problem.”  
  
“What I want to know is how do they instinctively know how to use them?” Gwen asked. “Because, there was a lot of trial and error on my part when I used my spider powers. And a whole lot of falling flat on my face.”  
  
That appeared to be the big question. Hopefully, Lena would have some answers, when Alex brought the other two test subjects by. The pinging of the elevator announced their arrival. And it was a very interesting arrival, with Alex leading Maggie and Lucy in, who kept feeling us.  
  
“We could have gotten in a quick one, Alex,” Maggie said.  
  
“You need to calm it down,” Alex said.  
  
“We know, but we can’t help it,” Lucy said with a giggle.  
  
Lucy and Maggie hung off Alex, with Alex barely holding them at bay. She was so happy to get some relief.  
  
“I’m going to help you focus,” Lena said. “I need you to sit down.”  
  
“So, we’re going to play doctor now?” Lucy asked.  
  
Gwen shrugged, she could not remember the hormones getting this out of control. They were more along the lines of being bitten by a genetically altered rabbit, then a spider.  
  
Lena extracts the DNA sample she needed from the two girls. Lucy and Maggie shudder when Lena extracted the samples from them.  
  
“Okay, add this to Gwens, and the sample  got from downstairs...and mmmm.”  
  
Comparing the two girls to Gwen, the sample she got downstairs, Lena found something interesting. Lena thought she had sufficient enough evidence to form a hypothesis, but she needed to be sure.  
  
“Alex, get them both behind that wall,” Lena told them.  
  
“Right,” Alex said a moment later. “I’ll do that.”  
  
“And I’ll help,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen helps Alex escort Maggie and Lucy into the next room. Lena turned to the other brunette, who had been waiting.  
  
“Samantha, make sure no one else has been infected,” Lena said. “And how are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Sam said, turning her wrist. “No, spider powers...I’m just a normal human woman.”  
  
“Good to know,” Lena said. “Let me know if anything changes...and let me know if things...change...we’re dealing with an advanced version of the spider serum which created Spider-Woman.”  
  
Sam nods, doing what Lena asks of her. Lena smiled, now that Sam was out of the way, they could focus on the situation had hand.  
  
As Lena suspected, the minute Gwen and Alex both let their guards down, is the moment Lucy and Maggie pounced. She hoped that things would follow through to their inevitable conclusion for the purpose of science and exploration.  
  
Lucy kisses Gwen while Maggie puts her hands all over Alex. A dose of pheromones almost escapes out. Lena, needing a clear head, moves the hatch and seals the door.  
  
“Sorry, I’m going to have to ask for your more...hands on assistance with this next part of the trials,” Lena said.  
  
Lena just barely seals the entrance behind them, keeping out the pheromones so she could monitor this closely. She shifted away from the door and turned on the monitoring equipment.  
  
A small part of Lena wants to watch, but she needs to keep with the observation. Of Lucy and Maggie’s power levels, and how much they spike. And she might want to keep a further eye on Gwen’s, on the off chance she was mutated.  
  
Alex, on the other hand, was only effected by the pheromone output. If Lena had to guess, the symbiote protected her from all infection, which may prove to be useful. But, Lena jumped the gun.  
  
Lucy pressed against Gwen, kissing her all over and stripping her body naked. Gwen could do nothing other than return fire, kissing her back, and putting pulling on Lucy’s skirt to reveal her panties had been soaked through already.  
  
“Oh, you poor little innocent Spider,” Gwen breathed in her ear. “You have so much to learn.”  
  
Gwen pushed Lucy back, denying her the treat. At least for the minute. Gwen quickly unbuttoned Lucy’s blouse, revealing her luscious tits underneath.  
  
The sensation of Gwen’s fingers locked over Lucy’s erect nipples drove her completely instead. Gwen wrapped her legs around Lucy and kissed her.  
  
The hot clench of Gwen’s legs around Lucy made her get driven insane with such mad lust. She needed the touch, needed it more. Needed everything Gwen could give to her and so much more. Gwen’s repeated kisses rocked Lucy’s world and made her just break out into cries of endless lust.  
  
Maggie and Alex entered a well rehearsed dance. Their tongues danced together, and they tore their clothes. Well, Alex tore Maggie’s, and the symbiote just retracted, stripping Alex into nothing other than a strap on.  
  
“You’ve been a bad girl, a very bad girl,” Alex said.  
  
“But, you like it when I’m bad for you, don’t you?” Maggie asked.  
  
A couple of spanks to Maggie’s tight ass made the woman flare up in lust. Alex slowly worked into her, careful not to give Maggie too much at once. The last thing Alex wanted was Maggie to lose it completely. Alex tightened her fingers around Maggie and squeezed it.  
  
Maggie’s wet pussy called for Alex. Alex rubbed up against her, adding a delightful amount of friction. Her fingers did a dance down Maggie and caused her to breath in. The hands of the beautiful Latina detective pressed against the wall, legs spread.  
  
“Odd that you’re the the one to assume the position, Sawyer,” Alex said.  
  
Alex leaned Maggie over the wall and plunged into her from behind. The tightness of her cunt gripped Alex. As sticky and warm as usual, and oh, she could go with this all day and all night. Maggie pushed against the wall.  
  
Maggie squirmed underneath Alex, losing herself to her girlfriend’s thrusts. Alex knew exactly how to manipulate a woman and turn her insides completely molten with desire.  
  
“That looks like fun,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen bent Lucy over and did the same to her. Using a dildo made out of her own webbing, Gwen pushed deep into Lucy, fucking her.  
  
The next thing they knew, both Lucy and Maggie were forced to face each other. They bent over at the waist, their hands pressed onto the ground. There’s nothing to this, nothing at all. Nothing except for the constant and never ending plunges from Gwen on one side and Alex on the other side.  
  
“Fuck me!” Lucy yelled.  
  
“ME TOO!” Maggie yelled.  
  
“Oh, I can see how it was hard for you to keep your hands off of them,” Gwen said. “But, we’re going to make tame them.”  
  
A sexy mirror of Gwen ramming Lucy on one end and Alex taking Maggie on the other end had been established. Their hands rolled all over their bodies. Maggie and Lucy came almost face to face with each other.  
  
Maggie and Lucy buried their aggression in each other with a lustful kiss. It had been such an obvious step, it was almost elementary in its execution.  
  
Gwen showed how much more experience she had with controlling people with these spider powers and caused Lucy to squirm. She milked Lucy’s tits, and grabbed them in all of the right places. While releasing them, leaving the imprint of Gwen’s sticky fingers.  
  
“There are certain things that instincts can’t teach, dear sweet Lucy,” Gwen said. “Much like this...and this as well.”  
  
Gwen swatted Lucy’s ass and sent a flare of energy up through her. Lucy clamped down and released Gwen, moaning extremely hot. The talented fingers of the spider empowered heroine danced over Lucy’s delicious body, as she creamed herself constantly.  
  
Every one of Gwen’s fingers brushed over Lucy and made her cry out in pleasure. Damn, Gwen knew all of the places instantly which made Lucy cream herself. Gwen’s very skilled fingers left their mark on her and made Lucy clamp down.  
  
“That belongs to me,” Gwen said. “Much like this belongs to me.”  
  
Gwen topped Lucy to control the rise and descent of her orgasm. She slowed things down, to a very intense crawl, her fingers lingering for a long second and then pulling away, to leave Lucy’s knees shake.  
  
“Don’t!” Lucy yelled.  
  
Lucy begged for Gwen’s touch. Every time Gwen left Lucy, she felt a sense of loss. A sense that something in her life was missing. Gwen controlled a whole lot, escalating Lucy’s pleasure to brand new heights and causing her to almost crash down to the Earth.  
  
On the other side of the chamber, Alex slowed down and made Maggie shudder. Alex just let those feelings soak in, let her fingers do the talking and the walking, and let Maggie just explode all over the place. Oh, she could hardly, hardly think straight. It was almost too much for her to bare.  
  
“You belong to me,” Alex cooed in Maggie’s ear.  
  
“Yes!” Maggie yelled. “So much yes!”  
  
Alex plunged into Maggie’s body, testing her durability and making her cry out in pleasure. The endless smacks of flesh echoed, with Alex working Maggie over with a fever. She fucked her, fucked her extremely hard. It made Maggie almost lose it completely.  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
Maggie almost collapsed before Alex pulled her up to fuck Maggie deeper. No question about it. Alex knew what she was doing, able to hit spots which Maggie did not really know regulated pleasure, until now. She quivered underneath Alex’s touch.  
  
“Just a bit closer,” Alex said. “I want to feel that tight pussy size up….you try to squeeze me...try to break me, but I’m the one that’s breaking you, aren’t I?”  
  
No reason to answer because the state of Maggie Sawyer simply could be described in one term. Orgasmic, with her body flaring up in ways which she could scarcely imagine. Oh, damn, damn, it was so hot, so hot what Alex was doing to her.  
  
Oh, Maggie could hardly keep herself from going over the edge. The tightening clench around her and the release which followed. Oh, that felt so very hot, so very hot how deep her pussy was being worked over.  
  
Screams from Lucy mingled with screams from Maggie. Gwen and Alex brought their partners to the edge and then a little bit beyond, enjoying the tensing up the two of them felt.  
  
Maggie and Lucy came in perfect harmony. Their pussies tightened down and released, almost causing Gwen and Alex to leak along with them.  
  
The moment Gwen and Alex put them through the paces, they joined each other in the center of the room.  
  
“Love your work,” Gwen said.  
  
“You too,” Alex said.  
  
Gwen and Alex met in the middle for a long and passionate kiss. Right across from the writhing bodies of their spent, former partners. Alex put her hand down onto the back of Gwen’s hair and parted it away from her face. Kisses followed, each more frantic and eager than the last.  
  
The other two stirred, despite getting rocked with an orgasm. Alex kept them at bay for a moment, kissing them even more deeply than ever before. Lucy and Maggie would have to wait until Gwen and Alex enjoyed each other’s company completely.  
  
The two pulled away from each other. The idea hit them, without any words. It was time for them to switch dance partners and see what that brought them. Gwen met with Maggie and Alex took her chance with Lucy.  
  
Maggie and Gwen leaned into each, a huge kiss making their mouths completely wet with salvia. The loud popping sounds echoed through them.  
  
“You just can’t get enough of us,” Gwen said.  
  
“No,” Maggie said. “My tight pussy, it won’t fuck itself, will it?”  
  
The slutty expression on Maggie’s face very nearly caused Gwen to lose all sense of self control. She put a hand on Maggie’s backside and gave it a very firm squeeze. Maggie closed her eyes, and Alex lowered her into the perfect position, to slide down onto her.  
  
“No, it won’t,” Gwen said. “And I’ve got the perfect thing to help.”  
  
Gwen made Maggie ride her, the web dildo pushing deep into her body. Maggie wrapped her arms around Gwen tightly, and what went tighter was her legs. Gwen sunk on the bench and watched as Maggie rode her as a cowgirl.  
  
On the other end, Lucy’s cries and whines echoed. Given what Alex was doing to her, it was just as well.  
  
“Once you learn how to behave yourself, then you can have fun.”  
  
Alex restrained Lucy and tormented the delicious brunette. So close to penetrating Lucy, but not quite. Alex kept her at an arm’s length or rather at the length of the tentacle. The cries of the other girls brought a stirring feeling deep into Alex.  
  
Every now and then, Alex stretched her reach to attack Maggie and Gwen in so many wicked ways. When there were holes open and begging to be fucked, Alex could not.  
  
“Oh, Lucy, I’m going to fuck you,” Alex said. “But, first you’re going to have to tell your Mistress how much you want it.”  
  
“Please, I can’t stand not being with you,” Lucy managed with the hungriest breath possible. “I can’t...I can’t stand not being with you. I need you to fuck me.”  
  
Lucy’s legs spread open and revealed her pussy.  
  
“Please, Mistress, won’t you fuck me?” Lucy asked in her sweetest voice, although the sinful look in her eyes betrayed it as a facade.  
  
Alex made Lucy beg for it before taking the hot and long plunge. So wet, so tight, and Alex could only feel this good inside of one of her girls. She worked over Lucy and got her hot and bothered. Which did not take too much given how much Lucy dripped for her. But, Alex knew precisely all of the right buttons to hammer.  
  
Lucy squeezed Alex. She closed in and released Alex, moaning louder and louder, the faster Alex drove into her.  
  
“Alex!” Lucy yelled. “It feels so good….oooh, I need you to pound me!”  
  
The more Lucy screamed, the more Alex gave it to her. Alex stuffed Lucy with as much as she could take. Along with her hands moving over, twisting Lucy’s delicious nipples.  
  
The harmony of Maggie riding Gwen on the other end of the room, well it was more than enough to make them all hot and bothered. Alex worked over Lucy’s dripping hole and made her climax to the point where Lucy’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head.  
  
The promise of more love brought Lucy back to the brink and allowed her to close down onto Alex, breathing hotly in her ear.  
  
Maggie closed her eyes, enjoying Gwen’s hot plunges into her body. Up and down, with little room to go. Maggie pressed against Gwen’s chest and molested them.  
  
“I have to touch these,” Maggie said.  
  
“Go ahead,” Gwen said.  
  
“And I really have to suck them.”  
  
“Knock yourself ooooout!”  
  
Without waiting for Gwen to respond, Maggie already dove deep into her chest. Gwen’s juicy nipples proved to be a very solid and delicious treat for Maggie. She leaned in, sucking on them, biting down on them. Oh, she could enjoy them all night long.  
  
Those nipples lit on fire. Gwen put her hand on the back of Maggie’s head and fed her chest deep down the throat of the eager detective.  
  
Gwen released a flood of juices, coating Maggie in them. Her web dildo already melted, but Gwen did not have the foresight to create a new one. Rubbing her hot pussy all over Maggie’s practically scissoring her when Maggie sucked Gwen’s breasts, it was very nice indeed.  
  
Maggie got the more experienced spider dripping and that made her smile.  
  
Then, Gwen made Maggie come extremely hard. Almost sending her to the ground.  
  
A wicked smile passed over Gwen, as she webbed Maggie up to the wall and forced her to watch the fun. The fact Maggie could break free from this webbing very easily did not occur to her.  
  
Lucy and Alex merged into each other. Gwen laid in wait to make her move. Lucy’s tongue hanging out from her mouth, it looked so unoccupied. Gwen just smiled, and made her move.  
  
With a mad scramble, Gwen climbed onto Lucy’s mouth to experience the joy of her tongue. And judging by how fast Lucy dove in there, she dove inside. Licking Gwen’s thighs briefly when Gwen rose up, Lucy’s hungry breath hit Gwen’s molten core and called for her.  
  
Lucy hungered for more, and Gwen gave her full access to her pussy. Oh, the sweet taste of the more experienced spider made Lucy blind with desire. Hunger, lust, and everything along with it, it spread through her.  
  
“She’s got such a good mouth,” Gwen said.  
  
“I know,” Alex said. “But when she gets going...she might not stop.”  
  
Much like Lucy’s pussy sucked Alex in right now. Her warm walls closed down and released, causing Alex’s hormones to go completely mad. She pushed on in deep and pulled out, repeating these thrusts numerous times in succession.  
  
Alex closed her eyes, hungering for more. Hungering for Lucy to clamp down onto her. The scent of Lucy and Maggie in the air drove Alex to further plunge in.  
  
Despite not being infected by the spider virus, the pheromones infected Alex. The tightening her loins followed with the pit of Alex’s stomach growing weak.  
  
From the wall, Maggie freed herself, sensing an opportunity was about to come. She got a good view of Alex, Gwen, and Lucy all climaxing with each other at the same time.  
  
Lucy tightened up and released an explosion of wet juices. Juices which Alex absorbed into her, using her suit, and hammering Lucy, working her tight and fast into the ground.  
  
“Mind if I cut in,” Maggie said.  
  
“Don’t mind,” Alex said.  
  
Maggie traded places with Alex. The endless flood of juices resembled a buffet for Maggie, all you can eat, and Maggie ate all she could on Lucy. She slurped onto Lucy, sending her into fits of pleasure.  
  
It was unfortunate Maggie could not hear anything more than muffled cries. Thanks to Lucy being too preoccupied with sucking the juices from Gwen’s pussy.  
  
The taste of Lucy’s wet pussy prompted Maggie to devour her. Every swipe of Maggie’s talented tongue, made Lucy get closer and closer to the edge. Lucy gripped the back of Maggie’s head and caused her to go down, that tongue just dancing in pleasure.  
  
Oh, the hot breathing escalated with them, with Lucy gasping in pleasure. Enjoying Gwen’s pussy and also enjoying the fact that Maggie enjoyed her hot, scorching center.  
  
Alex smiled at all three of her girls indulging in each other. She leaned over and touched Maggie’s hips, lightly brushing against the woman. Maggie’s wet pussy closed and opened, with Alex slipping one finger inside, and then two fingers at the same time.  
  
The minute Alex got Maggie nice and ready, she leaned into the lovely Latina with a smile.  
  
“Good enough to eat,” Alex said. “Oh, do such a good job in eating Maggie...it’s so hot.”  
  
Maggie’s sweet pussy landed at the end of the pleasure chain. Lucy cried, Gwen cried, and soon Maggie would be dripping. Sweet and fast licking drove Maggie closer to the edge before Alex dove it. Her tongue danced back and forth.  
  
“Oooh, that feels so good,” Gwen said. “And looks so hot!”  
  
Alex buried repeatedly into Maggie. The work of her tongue set off a chain reaction which made her wet, wet as hell. Maggie cried into Lucy’s pussy, while Lucy cried into Gwen’s. Gwen’s cries echoed throughout the walls of the room.  
  
Off to the side, Alex heard Lena’s familiar breath.  
  
“Good, it’s good,” Lena said. “You’re giving me...everything I want.”  
  
Shaking hands, with Lena purposely trying to keep them away from touching herself. Lena knew if she started diddling herself, everything would be lost, and she could not afford to lose it.  
  
Lena’s struggle to remain professional and try and run tests from the other side of the glass only turned Alex on. Only made Alex devour Maggie and cause her screams to echo.  
  
“Keep it up,” Lena told her. “I need them as sexually aroused as possible to get a further reading.”  
  
Naturally, Lena recorded this session for future study. Just in case Lena missed something should her mind wander, naturally.  
  
Oh, Alex just ramped it up, making a production of it. She lapped in and out, slurping a lot of delicious juices out of Maggie’s tasty pussy. Making Gwen and Lucy gush at the end. Then Alex also tentacle fucked herself, the squishy sounds making it hot.  
  
Lena actually wanted Alex to keep going. All sorts of delicious raw data put the depths of the infection into perspective.  
  
After the orgasm chain shot through their bodies, Alex pulled away from them. A gaze over her shoulder and a wink, made Lena stare down Alex for a long time.  
  
“Continue,” Lena said in her most professional detached voice.  
  
Alex laid Maggie, Gwen, and Lucy out side by side. The three lovely ladies resembled a buffet of delicious flesh, just laid out. Alex licked her lips, demanding to go in and devour each and every one of the courses, of course.  
  
She leaned down and covered their luscious bodies with multiple kisses. Alex made sure to hold them at bay with these kisses, to ensure they were all hers, and all ready to be plunged.  
  
Alex stretched the limits of her suit. Three cocks lined up with three pussies. Each of them demanding penetration. Alex licked their bodies, moving from side by side until focusing on one girl.  
  
Gwen got the most hands on stuffing with Alex physically touching Gwen upon intrusion. The tightening of Gwen’s legs just made Alex smile. She lowered down into Gwen. Their bodies connecting together. So much delight spread over their bodies. Gwen just bit down on her lip and let out it, in an endless cry. Gwen clutched onto Alex and released her.  
  
“Fuck...fuck me,” Gwen moaned.  
  
“Gladly,” Alex said.  
  
Alex did more than stuff Gwen full. She did the same to Maggie and Alex on all ends, going off to one side. Their pussies stuffed out completely, making them cry in pleasure.  
  
Oh, the moans increased with all of them crying out, the evidence of arousal pooling all over their firm and succulent thighs. Alex smiled, enjoyed all of her girls.  
  
“Hope you’re getting all of this,” Alex said.  
  
Lucy thought she would be spent by now. Yet, her charged up libido proved to have more than a few surprises. Namely, Alex stuffing her body and sending her straight into a never ending round.  
  
“Alex...Danvers...oooh….I don’t know how you keep doing this….”  
  
Maggie had no idea how strong a libidio could be. The orgasms were much closer together, as if this would wear Maggie down. She tightened for a big one. Maggie appreciated the stamina and appreciated what it would do for her.  
  
The horny detective  soaked Alex upon her orgasm. The moisture shot through her Maggie’s lovely body, and Alex pumped faster and faster into her.  
  
“You’re up,” Alex told Lucy.  
  
Lucy followed with an explosive orgasm. The orgasm made her boy experience a full rush. And Alex rode it out to the end, sending Lucy spiraling into fits.  
  
“And you’ve been holding out on me,” Alex said. “But, you do have a bit more control than these two newbies. The slightest touch sets them off. They don’t understand how sensitive those spider powers get, do they?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“But, you should cum with me as well,” Alex purred in Gwen’s ear.  
  
Gwen followed the orgasm, with Alex’s body sizing up. She intended to lose everything, along with Alex. Gwen pressed down onto Alex and pummeled her tight pussy, making her break out into several endless cries.  
  
Of course, the minute Alex came with all three of them, they kept begging for more. Alex intended to be in there for the long road.  
  
No matter what, Alex could not drain their libidios. And no matter how much this realization hit Alex, that did not deter her from trying. Feeling the tensing up, and wanting their pussies to take as much of her.  
  
Orgasm after orgasm on the part of all three of them lead Alex to the finish. Her latest explosion would hopefully make them feel stuffed. Alex added three more tentacles into their back holes, and three more into their mouths. Nine tentacle cocks in all, and nine ways for Alex to feel pleasure.  
  
Talk about testing someone’s limits. The eyes of Gwen, Maggie, and Lucy all beckoned Alex forward, making her work away at them.  
  
Alex creamed all three of the lovely women at once. They came alongside of her, and made Alex just feel as if she had just run a marathon.  
  
“Wow,” Alex murmured.  
  
“I concur,” Lena said, keeping her hands firmly pressed on the keyboard.  
  
Of course, that did not stop Lena from subconsciously rubbing her thighs together.  
  
After the dust settled, Alex moved down the line and sucked their wet pussies completely dry. She licked the juices and brought the women’s libidos back to life.  
  
Maggie, Gwen, and Lucy all raced to be the one to get some personal time with Alex. Alex blocked them, to take them all into line.  
  
The elevated pheromone levels gave Lena a clearer idea of what they were dealing with. But, still, a little more experimentation was needed, just a tiny more.  
  
Alex created a circle of wet pussies, which almost made Lena wish she was on the inside. Or rather, Alex was inside Lena.  
  
Lena thought about the merits of learning how to do certain things one handed. Still, Lena resisted herself, resisted her impulses.  
  
Nearly, Lena had everything. Nearly, but not quite.

**********To Be Continued.**


	54. Chapter 54(4/19/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**One could see Kara’s frustration about being run around ragged. The spider virus spread even more. If it would be self contained in one small area, that would not be a problem. It entered one big area, and more than a few people used their new spider powers to commit crimes.  
  
Someone missed the very obvious lesson about great power, coming with Great Responsibility. If only it had been the bad guys which ran Kara completely ragged, but it was so much more than that. It was not the bad guys completely, but rather people just trying to test their new spider powers in the most reckless ways possible. Kara did not know if they got Spider-Girl could be hurt just as much as the next person.  
  
“You should sit down.”  
  
“Oh, I can’t sit down everyone’s just driving me nuts and….”  
  
Finally, Kara stopped in mid-rant when she realized Wonder Woman stood right behind her and was the one who made the suggestion. Kara’s face reddened and she stammered a  halfbaked apology.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Diana told her. “You’ve been run ragged. Both good people and bad people have gotten those powers.”  
  
“And the good people are worse than the bad people given they put themselves in more danger,” Kara said. “Half of the DEO has spider powers...and the other half is on their way.”  
  
It does not appear to affect their resident Martian Director, a good thing. Then again, it does not affect aliens or those who have been gifted an alien symbiote, from what Alex and Lena told her. Although there were some humans who did not get infected strange enough.  
  
“I thought that would be it when we took down Warren,” Kara concluded dismally. “In death, he mocks us.”  
  
Diana put an arm around Kara, pulling her in tight with a one arm hug. The warm and gentle care of the Amazon made Kara relax a little bit more.  
  
“You’re doing the best job you can,” Diana told her. “Keep your chin up, and you will accomplish great things.”  
  
“You really think so?” Kara asked.  
  
“I know so,” Diana said. “You’re a standard, Supergirl. If people could be as half as good as you, then the world would be a much better place.”  
  
Those confident words from her hero just made Kara smile. She tried to be a standard bearer, but it had been hard. Every eye on the world watched Kara. Watched her trials just as closely as they did her triumphs. A second passed as Kara struggled to find the words.  
  
“Maybe we come to the time where words aren’t merely enough,” Diana said. “Actions speak much louder.”  
  
A kiss from Diana made Kara just almost squeal in endless delight. Kara had many dreams which started exactly like this and ended with very sticky sheets. The Amazon’s ample bosom pressing against her chest offered a pleasant feelng.  
  
“Back home, we have so many affective ways to relieve stress,” Diana said. “Perhaps I should show you one right now.”  
  
“Perhaps you should,” Kara agreed.  
  
Diana spun around, wrapping her arms around Kara. The light dance of her fingers down Kara’s neck made her shiver. Then on the other side, Diana pressed her lips to Kara’s ear sucking on it.  
  
“Relax, darling. I’ll take really good care of you.”  
  
For this, Kara has little doubt. She just sinks into the Amazon’s wonderful embrace, Diana’s kisses getting even more aggressive and hungry when they hit the back of her neck.  
  
Those kisses tickled the back of Kara’s neck until Diana’s hands were underneath her shirt. Cupping her breasts and releasing them with a light, soft squeeze. Kara closed her eyes. Diana worked over Kara’s chest like a pro, getting her all giddy and wet with excitement.  
  
The excitement grew the more Diana dipped her hands against Kara’s chest and released her nipples. A lovely spring back effect made Kara’s eyes close shut in thinly disguised excitement. Diana knew precisely what buttons to push and how hard to push them.  
  
“Oh, Diana!” Kara called.  
  
“Just relax.”  
  
Kara inhaled from Diana’s intense toying with her breasts. Her hero felt Kara up, and had no hesitation in doing it. If this was another wet dream, Kara would be very pissed.  
  
“No dream, baby,” Diana said.  
  
Diana hiked up Kara’s skirt to reveal her panties. Diana pressed Kara back first against one of the tables, legs parting. Her red panties stuck to Kara’s skin, forming a wet spot. Diana rubbed Kara through her panties, with a measured ministration delivered to her clit.  
  
Inflamed lust built through Kara’s body. Oh, she had to have this, she had to have all of this. Diana came straight in, fiddling with Kara’s wet pussy, and making her break out into a cry of endless pleasure. Diana squeezed Kara’s loins and caused her to come out with a very sharp breath.  
  
Off wet her panties and in went Diana’s fingers. Three fingers ,three wondreful fingers, pushed deep into Kara.  
  
Kara closed her eyes, not being able to believe what just happened. Oh, Wonder Woman fingered her and it felt so good. The moisture of her clenching pussy rocked Diana’s probing fingers.  
  
Supergirl’s screams increased in volume from this hot action from Wonder Woman. And then sighed in disappointment the minute Diana broke free. And licked her fingers dry, with Kara’s warm honey.  
  
“I’ll have some more of that,” Wonder Woman said with an impish grin.  
  
Wonder Woman leaned down and kissed Supergirl’s pussy. Then, something happened which caused Supergirl’s mind to nearly be shut down from overstimulation of pleasure.  
  
Wonder Woman ate Supergirl’s pussy. Diana ate Kara out and Kara could hardly do more than cry in the most intense and vigorous display of pleasure imaginable.  
  
In and out, with a swirling of her tongue until Supergirl almost collapse in pleasure. Only Diana’s tongue worked Kara to an orgasm. One of the most intense she felt, and she would put Diana up there with Lena and Alex as her best lovers.  
  
Then again, Kara could be a tad bit more biased.  
  
“Stick around, we’ve just begun.”  
  
Diana stripped out of her clothes. The more of Diana’s goddess body revealed to her, the more Kara dripped. Oh, torture, for sure. This was torture beyond anything else. And Diana just smiled again and picked up her lasso.  
  
“Just to make sure you don’t go anywhere before it gets good,” Diana said.  
  
Being tied up with nowhere to go left Kara with a dazed smile. Diana’s magical lasso restrained Kara. And with Kara tied up, Diana took the plunge, running a finger all over Kara’s sensitive tongue body.  
  
Diana pleasured Kara’s with several strokes to her nether region. Oh, Kara could just lose herself to Diana and her wonderful hands all day long. Kara shook all over, from Diana touching her. Fingers bobbing in and out.  
  
Then, Diana rolled Kara over and fastened the rope. Kara, hog-tied with her holes primed for Diana to play with, made Diana smile. The Amazon positioned herself, and ran her hands down Kara’s body.  
  
“You fantasized about this ,didn’t you?” Diana asked.  
  
Climbing up behind Kara put Diana into perfect position to toy her even more. Kara’s mouth opened up.  
  
“Yes! I always wanted you to tie me up and play with my holes before fucking my pussy, and then my ass...oh then I wanted you to make me eat your pussy...that would be so hot...to be forced to eat out another woman.”  
  
The lasso caused all of Kara’s most submissive desires to shoot out. Diana massaged Kara’s body, teasing her. Every so often,Diana swooped down to toy with Kara’s anus and pussy, but stopped there suddenly. She would have her fun later, but not right now. Not right now.  
  
Diana sat up Kara like a doll.  
  
“How about my breasts?” Diana asked her. “Do you want to suck on them?”  
  
“Oh, I bet they’re so warm and nice, and tasty,” Kara said. “I bet if you ever got pregnant, the milk coming out of them would taste so good.”  
  
“Well, why don’t you test that theory, baby girl?” Diana asked her.  
  
Kara worshipped Diana’s breasts with her mouth, hands being otherwise tied up. The Amazon’s encouragement only made Kara driven more insane with these waves of lust.  
  
“Pleasure them,” Diana said. “Suck my tits”  
  
Hearing the Amazon speak in such a crude way caused Kara’s loins to inflame up. Oh, that was so hot, so very hot. Kara could do nothing more than go down into Diana’s chest and devour her tit flesh, oh it tasted so good and felt so warm on her face.  
  
One on one time with the Princess of the Amazons, Kara thought all dreams could come true.  
  
“Keep working me, make me cum with your mouth on my tits,” Diana said. “Oh, you’re so good...you would be the type of pet a Princess wants. Such a good girl.”  
  
The encouragement from the Amazon made the Kryptonian just smile. And bury herself face first into Diana’s heaving cleavage, sucking those tits for everything they were worth. Kara’s mouth got busy and vigorously attacked Diana.  
  
After the orgasm, Diana pulled her little Kryptonian fuck doll away. Diana gave Kara a long and intense kiss, owning her body and pressing her chest down onto the table. Diana wrapped her arms around Kara, smothering her breasts against Kara’s back.  
  
Diana engulfed Kara’s body with her own, making things get even more intense. Every inch of Diana’s perfect Amazon body burn Kara up.  
  
“Oh, I can feel hot your getting,” Diana said. “Imagine be taking you like this. Would you like this, baby girl?”  
  
“Every time you call me baby girl, my pussy feels like it’s on fire,” Kara mewled.  
  
“I keep that in mind, baby girl,” Diana told her.  
  
Several long kisses followed, with Diana sucking on Kara’s neck. Oh, damn, Kara felt submerged and unable to pull away. Diana knew precisely what Kara wanted. And was going to give it to her. She left Kara hanging for a minute, until Diana put the strap on.  
  
They had some nice toys back home, but Diana would just have to make do with this model, at least for now. She teased Kara with some nice long strokes from behind before lining up for the lovely woman and taking her where it counted.  
  
Diana entered Kara and made her cry out. All in, and then almost out. Diana measured these motions and got Kara’s entire body to flare up.  
  
“You own my pussy,” Kara told her.  
  
“I know,” Diana said. “But, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of it.”  
  
No doubts entered Kara’s mind as to that. Diana plowed Kara from behind. The warmth in Kara’s body doubled the more Diana canvased it with her talented hands. Practically made to drive deeper desires from a woman, and Kara could not resist anything Diana gave her.  
  
“Fuck!” Kara yelled. “Mistress….I don’t know….”  
  
“You’ll take anything that I give you,” Diana said. “Because, you would hate to displease me, wouldn’t you, baby girl?”  
  
The submissive part of Kara came out to play as Diana edged her closer. The rising amount of juices coming out of Kara’s wet and tightening hole brought Diana to a wide grin. She palmed Kara’s tight little ass, thinking about how it would feel to be inside o fit.  
  
After a second, Diana pulled out, allowing Kara to spill all over the table. Diana turned Kara around, so she could see Diana’s face disappear between her bronzed thighs.  
  
“Oh Rao!” Kara yelled.  
  
The divine juices licked up, with Diana making a production out of going down on Kara. Kara really wished she could feel Diana’s silky dark hair.  
  
Kara knew she could watch Diana eat her juices all day. The Amazon Princess made a meal out of it.  
  
“Turn around,” Diana said.  
  
Obedient as usual, Kara moved herself, kind of. Diana undid her hands, only so Kara could press them down on the table. The lasso still remained tight around her bent knees and as long as Diana held it, Kara’s desires flowed through freely.  
  
Diana drilled Kara doggy style and made her cry out for even more. The more Kara tightened up, the more Diana feared for the durability of her little toy.  
  
Heat spread between the lovers. Diana closed her eyes, pressing her body against Kara’s. Kara now kneeled for her, with Diana pushing into her deeper.  
  
“Great, Hera, you just keep going,” Diana said.  
  
No matter how hard Diana drilled her, Kara could not get enough. Something which Diana picked up on and it made her drill Kara even harder. With Diana’s strong hands slapping Kara’s hind end every more.  
  
Oh, Kara enjoyed having her ass whipped by the Amazon who made all of her wonderful dreams come true. Kara’s mouth hung open, some drool coming out of it. Diana pressed down onto her, working her in and working her out.  
  
“I can feel it approaching,” Diana told her. “You can’t hold back from me….finish.”  
  
All of Kara’s most debauched dreams came true. Diana forced her to cum, and hard. And the thing was that Diana did not have the red solar lamps on to level the playing field. She made Kara feel this all on her own. Diana plunged deep into her.  
  
After a moment’s pause, Diana made Kara switch positions. All so she could see Kara the next time Kara came alongside of her.  
  
Diana bounced Kara up and down. Biting down on her lip, Kara let out a very passionate cry. Diana rose Kara up high and caused her to drop down, their skin smacked together off of each other. Diana dug her nail into Kara’s lower back and caused her to let out a very passionate cry one more time.  
  
Despite her bravado, Diana closed in on her orgasm as well. Just a little bit longer, so she could come alongside of Kara, and Diana would be right there. She would be at that point of no return. Oh, Kara clamped down very tightly and sent a pleasure wave all through Diana.  
  
“My turn,” Diana said.  
  
The juices combined with a very sticky end for both of them. Kara’s inner muscles flexed and released the toy inside of her, with Diana’s loins practically bursting with pleasure.  
  
“We’re not finished,” Diana said.  
  
“I sure hope not,” Kara told her.  
  
“Oh, I’m gonig to take you in every way I can think of,” Diana said. “But, I bet you’re going to like it.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Kara said.  
  
Diana bent Kara over ever surface imaginable. Each to drill her in so many naughty ways. Kara’s constant recharges only made Diana more than willing to break her and explore the limits of how far Kara could go before she would burn up.  
  
“So, tell me what do you want to do to me the most?” Diana asked as she rammed Kara against the door, her face pressed against the glass.  
  
The lasso made Kara’s deepest, most sexual fantasies spill out. Not that Kara really fought that hard to keep it under ramps.  
  
“I want you to force me to my knees and make me eat out your wet pussy, until you cover my face in your juices.”  
  
“Sounds perfect,” Diana said. “Why don’t you get on that, Supergirl?”  
  
Supergirl kneeled down before Wonder Woman and ate her out. Those warm thighs, they called for Kara and called to be touched and eaten out. Kara’s tongue swirled around and ate Diana out. Oh, Kara’s dreams were coming true.  
  
“Work that tongue into me, work it,” Diana said. “Eat that pussy like it’s your job. Eat that pussy like it’s the only thing you can eat to survive.  
  
The vibrations of Kara’s tongue spread up and brought Diana to an earth shattering orgasm. Diana very nearly fell over. With grace and with precision, she prevented herself from falling over, just in time.  
  
So close though. Diana pulled Kara away and caught a glimpse of her juice stained face. Diana made Kara rise up, to get a good look at her.  
  
“A job well done,” Diana said. “And a reward well earned.”  
  
The two super powerful lovers kissed. Despite how wonderful the kiss was, Diana never reliquished the control she had on the lasso wrapped around Kara. Control had been maintained all throughout their little encounter.  
  
Suddenly, Diana pushed Kara into the wall. She rubbed her body up against Kara’s, and lightly wrapped the rope against the hook.  
  
Returning with a fresh strap on, Diana sauntered over and rubbed Kara down.  
  
“I believe one of your fantasies was to almost get fucked through the wall,” Diana told her.  
  
Casually, Diana fingered Kara. She pulled out to get Kara’s attention.  
  
“If you do fuck me through this wall, I won’t mind,” Kara said. “Please drive me through it...my mistress.”  
  
Diana tested the stability of the wall along with Kara. The DEO was well built and reinforced to sustain a lot of damage. Diana felt it was a duty and an honor to ensure it remained stable. She untied Kara’s legs so they could wrap around Diana.  
  
Only the lasso remained around Kara’s waist, which Diana plunged into her. The fast and furious plunges sent Diana as deep into Kara as possible.  
  
Kara hung on to match Diana stroke for stroke, orgasm after orgasm. The Amazon proved to be more than skilled at driving Kara completely insane.  
  
“One more time for me,” Diana told her.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Kara yelled.  
  
The tension released made Kara feel so alive. Diana stroking her legs made Kara tingle. The Amazon knew all of the spots which drove her insane, mostly because Kara spilled the beans thanks to that magic lasso of truth.  
  
Diana pulled away, discarding the crushed strap on, the third one destroyed tonight. She pressed against Kara’s hair and leaned in.  
  
The shivering and quivering woman made Diana break out into a knowing smile.  
  
“Honey, we’re not done yet,” Diana told her.  
  
Diana clutched the end of her lasso and smiled, kissing Kara on the lips hard. The kiss had been returned and Diana scooped up Kara to bring her to another fresh area where she could take Kara and introduce her to more pleasures.  
  
Kara braced herself for all of the joys Diana could gift her with.

* * *

* * *

  
Lena sat down in front of the notes. Lucy and Maggie calmed down, so they could help out a little bit more. Lena’s pretty sure she’s pieced together the formula of the serum which created the spider powers. Now, all she needs to do is work on a counter agent to get the girls back into line.  
  
More reports came in, all over the west coast, and if someone mutated on a plane, they might be a carrier to spread the virus somewhere else. Lena’s contacts were slow to respond, so she needed to cure it at the source.  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
The piece of paper Lena used to scribble out the formula stuck to her fingers. Lena undid it, feeling a sharp sense of dread in the back of her head.  
  
“Oh, fuck, “Gwen said. “I don’t feel so good.”  
  
The stabbing pain overtook Gwen. Something rippled over her body. Gwen’s head whipped back and she sucked in a breath.  
  
“Gwen!” Alex yelled. “Are you?”  
  
Gwen collapsed down to her arms. It felt like the worst pain imaginable. It was not appendicitis because Gwen had her appendix removed when she was very young. And yet, the stabbing pain felt like something would burst out of Gwen.  
  
A concerned Lena and Alex rushed over towards her. Right before four extra arms burst out of Gwen.  
  
“It effected me,” Gwen said. “The mutation...it’s evolved me into….”  
  
“Some kind of six armed spider girl,” Alex said. “Are you okay?”  
  
Four extra arms wiggled from Gwen. The struggle to get the arms under line continued, with Gwen accidentally punching Lena and Alex in the face.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Gwen said.  
  
“If you got evolved, that means they might be on that way there,” Lena said. “Give me another sample of your blood.”  
  
Lena came to the dire conclusion this might be in the future for all of the girls.She took the sample of blood from Gwen and rushed to the lab, ripping open the door with a surprising burst of strength.  
  
Screams from downstairs put Alex on high alert.  Lena stopped cold as well.  
  
“Samantha,” Lena said. “Now what?”  
  
Alex’s other started to go wild, the tendrils whipping over and slamming through the door. She thought, perhaps foolishly, that Alex got this under control.  
  
“She’s here,” Gwen mumured. “She’s here.”  
  
“How did she survive?” Lena asked.  
  
They had to save Sam and anyone else who had been targeted by the Carnage Queen. Alex ignored the throbbing in the back of her head.  
  
The return of the Carnage Queen puts Alex’s symbiote on high alert.  Out of the frying pan and into the fire so to speak.  
  
Hopefully they were not too late.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters on 4/26/2019(55 and 56)**


	55. Chapter 55(4/26/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Five:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Samantha Arias backed against the wall, this hideous monster coming after her. Sam did not know exactly what she did to cause the monster’s wrath. She struggled to stand up and face something out of anyone’s worst nightmares.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam demanded. “What do you want from me?”  
  
“I want your blood,” Carnage Queen said. “I know….I know….I know...you’re not changed!”  
  
Sam had not changed, however why would this hideous monster know that? There must have been other people who had not been infected by the spider virus, right. Sam’s quivering fingers opened and closed, taking in several deep breaths.  
  
“Please, I’m just a normal woman….”  
  
“And that’s how you’ll die!” Carnage Queen yelled.  
  
The laughter coming from the Carnage Queen echoed as she reached towards Sam’s neck. Sam saw her entire life flash before her. Fear, fear, beyond anything she could ever imagine struck Sam, almost paralyzing her because of this fact.  
  
“Keep away from her!”  
  
Carnage Queen sensed a familiar presence. Two feet nailed her in the face and sent the Carnage Queen away from her target.  
  
“Well, you’re regressing nicely!” The Carnage Queen said. “But, we’ll see if that serum can grow some of those arms back. Or maybe your head.”  
  
The whirling of an axe came down close to slicing into Spider-Girl’s head. She dodged the attacks, moving with precision. The two standard arms she had shot webbing and launched herself directly into the Carnage Queen.  
  
The Carnage Queen staggered back and then looked around where Spider-Woman had gone. She saw Sam making her way up the steps. At least until the point where the Carnage Queen shot her red webbing at the edge of the steps, and it made it hard for her to move.  
  
“You will not pass!”  
  
“And neither will you!”  
  
The six armed Spider-Girl lowered the boom down onto the back of the head of the Carnage Queen. Carnage Queen crumpled to the ground and Spider-Girl slammed her fist down onto the face of the Carnage Queen. More punches nailed Carnage Queen repeatedly in the side of the face. Carnage Queen staggered and grabbed at Spider-Girl’s throat, just barely missing from grabbing her neck.  
  
Alex ripped through the steps, along with Lena, who wielded an extremely powerful sonic cannon and one which packed a serious punch.  
  
“You’re not going to harm anyone,” Lena said.  
  
Lena’s cannon sent the Carnage Queen flying backwards. The Carnage Queen came to her knees, down, but most certainly not out. The trailing of her limbs twisted and reached in to slice at Lena. Lena blasted her back with another couple of shots.  
  
“No!” she yelled.  
  
Alex pulled Sam out of harm’s way. Spider-Girl and Lena boxed the Carnage Queen in. Carnage Queen created several razor sharp daggers from her suit and hurled them at Gwen and Lena. One of the daggers knocked the sonic cannon out of Lena’s hands.  
  
The buzzing feeling in the back of her head indicated danger in the form of an ax was coming down. Lena threw herself out of the way, to barely get the hang of the spider agility.  
  
Several miniature Carnage Queen dopplegangers charged for her. Gwen reclaimed the cannon and fired it at them. The dopplegangers exploded in one hit.  
  
In through the windows crashed Supergirl who sent the Carnage Queen crashing down to the ground. Carnage Queen rose up, sadistic malice dancing in her eyes. She swung for the fences in an attempt to cave Supergirl’s head in.  
  
Supergirl released a prism from her hand and the Carnage Queen had been flooded with super powerful energy which caused her to burn.  
  
“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Supergirl asked. “How did you survive?”  
  
“How will you survive?” The Carnage Queen asked. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t stopped me.”  
  
Carnage Queen descended into a loud scream, as the pained, but slightly aged, face of Gwen Stacy came out. She broke free from the energy, just long enough for duel sonic cannons to send her careening directly into a box with a sudden thud.  
  
The beam of light trapped the Carnage Queen in the middle of an energy field. Lena took in a deep breath.  
  
“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere right now,” Lena said.  
  
Lena ensured her visitor was not going anywhere. The Carnage Queen banged against the energy walls, the smoke rising from her body. Highly unstable, both mentally and physically, to put things rather bluntly.

* * *

  
Gwen ignored the very evident fever that pumped through her body. Maggie and Lucy leaned by the door, with Lena, Sam, and Alex at work. She had to finish this, had to finish this, had to help them finish. All of the city relied on Gwen’s ability to finish this, for reasons both fair and foul.  
  
She swiped a bead of sweat for her forehead.  
  
“The mutations will start happening within the next few minutes,” Lena explained. “If they had not started happening already. Gwen’s obviously at a more advanced state, with her infection of Warren’s virus triggering a second stage mutation...and I’m afraid she might be regressing even more.”  
  
Gwen sighed in and Alex put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
They ran through the training simulation Indigo programmed. It showed the occupants of the simulation gaining spider powers. Then extra arms, and then them mutating into something more hideous. Gwen could not help and groan even more.  
  
“Please tell me we’re close to reversing this,” Gwen said. “Even there’s a chance I’ll lose my spider powers….”  
  
“You won’t,” Lena said. “It’s just an antidote for Warren’s additional agent.”  
  
Maggie could speak for anyone who saw the end results.  
  
“And here I thought Spider Powers would be helpful,” Maggie said. “But, if this is going to be the end result, I don’t think I want that at all.”  
  
“No, I really don’t either,” Lucy commented.  
  
All of the dreams of being an hero, or at least more of one faded. After the initial rush of getting the spider powers faded, Lucy thought of all of the problems of having such power.  
  
Kara finally spoke up.  
  
“You’re not infected...Sam, isn’t it?”  
  
Sam’s eyes closed and she nodded, doing what she could to help. They had no idea what was going on, any more than anyone else.  
  
“You’re the only person in this building who did not get the virus,” Lena said. “L-Corp was right at the epicenter.”  
  
Sam shrugged her shoulders, she did not have the slightest idea.  
  
“Well, I can’t remember the last time I even got sick,” Sam said. “But, this isn’t any kind of common cold, is it? It’s something else entirely.”  
  
“Yes,” Lena said. “I’m going to want a sample of your blood.”  
  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sam asked.  
  
“If it saves lives, it will be,” Lena said. “Don’t worry, it will only take a minute.”  
  
Could it be possible she had immunity to the virus? They had to consider this possibility to be honest, and if Sam was the key to curing them, then that would be the risk that they would have to take, to make sure they had a better world.  
  
An image pops up the television screen, with disgusting green skin, and jagged teeth. The man looked horrifically mutated. Twisted, demented, you can really use any number of adjectives towards him.  
  
“Let me introduce myself my friends. I am the Jackal and I’m here to bring a brand new revolution to National City.  Soon all will understand the meaning of my message. You have felt the first changes, those brand new powers are a gift. But, soon will be much more. You will transcend humanity...my army...my new army to create this new world order.”  
  
Gwen dropped down to the ground and gave an agonizing scream. The final stage of the simulation played out before everyone, with Gwen thrashing on the ground madly. Her heart raced even heavier with each twist, groaning, moving, thrashing. It was hard for her to breath even.  
  
Spider-Girl’s transformation occurred. She ran away from the lab, before her inner nature kicked in and Gwen lost herself to the beast in.  
  
To top off Spider-Girl turning Spider Monster, Lucy and Maggie sprouted extra arms now. They wondered how much more it would take.  
  
“We have a serious problem,” Kara said.  
  
Some of the other occupants down in the city streets were far deeper mutated. Lena turned to Alex and Sam.  
  
“Stay there, finish the antidote, I’m going….”  
  
Lena’s statement paused long enough for her to sprout the four extra arms as well. Given that her symptoms appeared much later than Maggie or Lucy’s, this was not an encouraging design. Lena made sure the Jackal’s army did not get in the building, with any number of sharp defenses.  
  
To be fair, Lena had not been close to figuring out all of her brother’s secrets, but she figured out a number of them.  
  
Having four extra arms allowed Lena to lock down the defenses, just leaving one exit open long enough for Supergirl to leave.  
  
As Kara went down to assist Astra, Galatea, and Diana on dealing with the mutants, Alex moved over to help Sam finish bonding the antidote.  
  
“We don’t have much time,” Alex said.  
  
Lena took Maggie and Lucy into the same room which she observed them, and sealed them inside. The Spider-Monster which was once Gwen joined them just as quickly.  
  
The Jackal’s dire warnings echoed over and over again. They were running out of time. They needed to hurry.  
X-X-X  
  
Supergirl and Wonder Woman pull a group of terrified children out of the way from the spider mutants. Supergirl wished she could calm them down, but she is a bit shaken herself.  
  
“Let’s go….go….do any of you have any powers?”  
  
“No,” one of them said.  
  
The virus appeared to have been geared to those who have went through puberty, at least that was what Kara could figure. She helped Diana get those children out of harm’s way.  
  
One of the spiders shoots a line of webbing at Supergirl. Supergirl blocked it and restrained it in it’s own webbing. She needed to remember one thing.  
  
People, they were people, mutated people.  
  
“They’re getting worse,” Galatea said. “I hope they hurry with the antidote.”  
  
“We’re going to have to divide their forces in the meantime,” Astra said. “The less they can swarm us, the better.”  
  
Astra and Galatea created a field trapping the spiders inside. The spiders tried to rip through the light, but a rubber band effect sent them back.  
  
Diana lead more spiders over, and Astra and Galatea played their divide and conquer game.  
  
“Alex?” Kara asked.  
  
“It’s slow going,” Alex said.  
  
“And the virus is spreading fast,” Kara said. “In about the next twenty minutes, there’s going to be more spiders than there are actual human people.”  
  
“I know,” Alex said.  
  
They were not close enough to finish the agent to bond the antidote. Kara watched as some of the hapless six armed people turned into grotesque spider monsters.  
  
“And we have another problem,” Indigo said.  
  
Indigo cutting in through the headsets made Kara get on edge. More so than she normally did at any rate.  
  
“Jackal’s got a bomb,” Indigo said. “The transmission just came in. And we don’t know if it’s going to hit anyone who did not get hit the first time or not.”  
  
Kara just hated the bad news coming in. She was pretty sure this one would end up being more spread. It would not surprise Kara if the bomb’s output could spread from coast to coast.  
  
The aptly named Jackal with his army of spider mutants. Jackal just broke out into a smile.  
  
“Those who do not succumb do not survive,” Jackal said. “You are running out of people to save. Soon it will be you against them all.”  
  
“And then, we will fight,” Diana said.  
  
“And then, you will be fools,”  
  
Astra, Diana, Kara, and Galatea stood to fight alone, realizing that it would not be too long before the entire West Coast and beyond would be part of the Jackal’s spider army. Jackal broke into a grin.  
  
“I’ve evolved, and it’s time for humanity to evolve with me,” Jackal said.  
  
Galatea recognized the hate in the man’s eyes and saw red.  
  
“Warren.”  
  
Kara’s eyes widened, and it all dawned upon her. It made too much sense.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56(4/26/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara pulled Galatea back from jumping directly at the Jackal. She could sense the frustration, and Kara could not deny having matched said frustration.  
  
“We need to focus on containing this city until Alex and Sam finish this up,” Kara said. “Which will hopefully be soon.”  
  
“Three minutes, I swear,” Alex said.  
  
Kara came to the very frustrating conclusion about them not having three minutes. The spider army rushed the city. Astra and Diana held them off for as much as possible.  
  
One thought entered Kara’s mind and that was get to the Jackal. Like a corkscrew, Kara blasted through the air, but Jackal caught her arm midway through the air.  
  
“Did you really think it would be that easy?”  
  
The very touch of this psychotic man burned Kara. Kara fought out and nursed her burned limb. The earth’s sun slowly healed it. Jackal smashed his hands into Kara’s chest and doubled over. Kara slumped over, gasping for air, with Jackal grabbing Kara by the hair and smashing his knee deep into her abdomen, causing her to double over.  
  
“Let’s see how far a Supergirl will fly.”  
  
Jackal hurled Supergirl halfway across the city with insidious laughter going off. Galatea’s attacks had been blocked by Jackal.  
  
“I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of….”  
  
“Not today.”  
  
Diana grabbed Jackal from behind and wrestled him back down to the ground. The Amazon Princess took the Jackal on a one way trip to Suplex city, causing him to land onto the back of his head. Jackal cracked his neck back when rising to his feet, his groan.  
  
“Get ready,” Alex said. “It’s being released.”  
  
The bonding agent released into the air. All they could do is wait.  
  
“Gwen’s changing...so is Lucy….Maggie….Lena...all of the employees trained on the button level,” Alex said with a sigh of relief.  
  
The news that they were all turning back to normal made Kara smile. And evidence the agent worked showed up. Several naked and confused people laid in the street, shivering from the agent being injected into them from high above.  
  
“NO!  
  
The Jackal’s eyes glowed when knocking Galatea through the wall. He swiped at Diana and Astra, moving with surprising speed and shooting red hot flames from his hands.  
  
“Another problem,” Galatea commented. “He’s injected himself with Oz, and I’m afraid he’s going to go critical.”  
  
There’s no words, no words at all, and Kara moved in. Jackal swung at Kara, and she dodged it.  
  
“Oh, isn’t this beautiful?” Jackal cackled. “I’m going to take you all with me.”  
  
Supergirl blocked Jackal’s punches and launched the mad man into the air. The Girl of Steel launched the crazed madman practically into orbit. Wrapping her arms around Jackal, Kara took up velocity.  
  
If he was going to explode, he was going to do it into space. Jackal glowed and Kara knew if he exploded before they broke the atmosphere, then Oz would rain down on the entire planet, and they would have a bigger problem before.  
  
She did it, one last push brought Supergirl back into position, gripping Jackal hard on her way out.  
  
Just before they cleared orbit, Kara released the exploding madman into the air. The explosion knocked Kara back, causing her to free fall back like a crashing satellite.  
  
Something swooped underneath Kara and prevented her crashing down extremely hard.  
  
Galatea caught Kara back before she plunged to the Earth. The two of them landed on the ground.  
  
“So, did we win?” Supergirl asked.  
  
“Yes, we won.”  
  
“Good,” Supergirl said. “Think I’m going to sleep for about a month.”  
  
Relief hit them, for now. Although the aftermath is often worse than the actual crisis itself.

* * *

  
  
After the fact, Gwen ran through several tests. So far, so good, as far as Gwen had been concerned. Alex smiled when Gwen moved through one final trial. She jumped around, moving. Maybe not with the four arms, but still with her spider powers.  
  
Lena’s return caught the interest of both of the lovely women. There was a very somber look on her face, despite the success of Gwen’s trials.  
  
“So, what’s up?” Alex asked.  
  
“Carnage Queen is decaying,” Lena said. “I couldn’t do anything to save her, mentally or physically. Within the hour, she’ll be a pile of goo that will be sealed deep underneath L-Corp, for security reasons.”  
  
Gwen offers a very obvious sigh. She stopped the flips and the dives.  
  
“It’s lucky we got to Galatea when we did,” Lena said.  “I’m truthfully sorry.”  
  
“I know you did everything you could,” Gwen said.  
  
The aftereffects of this insanity would hit them all for some time. At least Gwen’s powers were back to normal. So Gwen had to take it.  
  
“Jackal’s gone, and now what?” Alex asked.  
  
“Well, just hope that the next crisis is not as awful as this one,” Lena offered with a very light shrug.  
  
The Jackal is out of the way and it’s time to relax. Or at least what passed for relaxing. And Alex knew how to get both Lena and Gwen to relax.  
  
“I have a private room with a nice bed we can use,” Lena said.  
  
“I’m sure you and my sister use it most often,” Alex replied.  
  
Lena’s impish grin is the only answer she gave Alex. Regardless, Gwen and Alex allowed Lena to lead the way up to the bed chambers. Nice, lavish, and extremely comfortable.  
  
The moment the door closed, Alex stopped holding back and kissed Lena on the mouth. Lena wrapped her arms around Alex, and felt up her body. The suit teased Lena. Restricted access had been given and then nothing at all. Alex put her hands on Lena’s firm ass and gave it another squeeze, making her cry out in thinly disguised pleasure.  
  
“Mmm,” Lena breathed. “That’s the spot right there.”  
  
“And I’m feeling left out,” Gwen said, putting on her best pouty face.  
  
“Let me fix that then,” Alex said.  
  
Alex moved from Gwen to Lena, kissing them aggressively. Their mouths opened automatically for Alex’s warm tongue, pushing deep into her in and then pulling out.  
  
After a long kiss to Gwen, Alex took her position in front of Lena, teasing her body with a long feeling out session, which had been topped off with a very heated makeout session, with both of these lovely ladies indulging in each other for the longest, hottest moment.  
  
Lena closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Alex knew all of the spots to drive Lena wild about as well as anyone, well other than Kara. Still, Alex did a pretty bang on job in feeling up Lena’s body, and then Gwen joined her.  
  
Gwen’s fingers disappeared underneath Lena’s skirt and rubbing her vigorously with her fingers. Lena’s panties only just barely blocked Gwen from going in deep. She ground up on Lena and made her cry out in pleasure. The fingers danced deep into Lena, causing her to cry out in endless pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Lena moaned from what Gwen is doing.  
  
Alex snapped her fingers and Gwen backed off. Only for Alex to unbutton Gwen’s jeans and then pull them down, followed by her panties.  
  
Alex went deep into Gwen after removing her pants. First with the fingers and then with the tongue. Gwen’s sex drive remained intact and Alex hoped to indulge them. Alex switched to fingering Gwen and pulled up her shirts, revealing the underside of her bare breasts.  
  
“Kinky girl, going in here with no bra,” Alex said. “What am I supposed to think?”  
  
Gwen had no snappy retort, enjoying Alex sucking on her breasts.  
  
Finger, tongue, finger, tongue alternating deep inside of her. Gwen realized, perhaps a second too late, Lena was already on top of her hand. Deciding to make the most of the time, Gwen fingered Lena while she got fingered and tongue.  
  
After Alex had her fun, she pulled away from Gwen and left her at the edge of what could have been a spectacular orgasm. Providing of course, Alex let her finish.  
  
The suit retracted and gave Lena and Gwen more than an eyeful of Alex’s lovely bust.  
  
“Come here, both of you,” Alex told them. “You need to get to work.”  
  
Lena and Gwen sat up and sucked on Alex’s breasts. Oh, Alex could have put her hands on the back of their lovely heads of hair and stroke them for days. Their mouths worked in perfect harmony. They sucked on her breasts, moaning when they worked her over.  
  
Those warm hands worshipping Alex’s body made her cry out. The knew all of the right spots to touch her. Alex only got warmer, the flare of lust burning through her body increased. They kissed her all over, and then fondled her breasts.  
  
“I need you both,” Alex said. “Right here...ripe for the fuckign.”  
  
Alex wrapped Gwen and Lena both up, presenting their luscious bodies for her indulging. And Alex did indulge, switching between them, while feeling them up. A combination of a more hands on approach and tentacles grasping into them.  
  
They begged for it, but one of them wanted it more. Alex pulled away from Gwen and took her full attention on Lena, who gave her a seductive smile.  
  
She slid against Lena’s opening and made her cry out in pleasure. Lena’s legs spread apart and allowed Alex to drive deep into her.  
  
“Deeper, please,” Lena pleaded her.  
  
“No problem,” Alex moaned. “Just let me...get right there.”  
  
Alex gained a little bit of momentum slamming into Lena extremely hard. Every few thrusts, Alex ghosted her hands over Lena’s tits and made them bounce. Lena enjoyed the touches, of Alex pumping her breasts just as Alex pumped her body.  
  
Off to the side, Gwen watched, watched Lena take a good hard stuffing. The sounds of flesh just smacking together got even louder the faster Lena buried inside of her.  
  
Lena called for more. Alex gave her more with several releases and pumps of Lena’s sweet, clenching pussy. The electricity flowing between both of them was extremely intense.  
  
A third party needed to interject in there. And Gwen did, climbing onto Lena’s face.  
  
“Get to work, Luthor,” Gwen said with a smile.  
  
Gwen sank down onto Lena’s face to get a full blast of Lena’s tongue. So good to feel it inside of her. Lena knew exactly how to eat a pussy, and while Gwen knew she would pay for her temporary dominant attitude when Lena got her all alone, this was extreme paradise. Letting her body just be plunged.  
  
That heat blasted through Gwen’s body. She could feel the orgasm coming. The tightening of her loins released a flood of juices.  
  
Warm juices trickled down into Lena’s mouth. She sucked it all up like it was a gorment meal.  
  
Alex smiled, Gwen turned her back on Alex while allowing Lena to feast. Which Alex did not mind, given this particular pose left open Gwen’s nice and tight asshole for her. Alex grinned evilly with the naughty tentacle moving.  
  
“Can’t help myself when that sweet ass is just right there,” Alex said. “And I know you wouldn’t either, would you?”  
  
Gwen closed her eyes at the twist around her. The tendril rolled between Gwen’s cheeks and pleasured her. Then, it shoved deep into Gwen’s back passage, causing her body to rock back.  
  
Lena chose this moment to really treat Gwen to a nice bout of pussy eating. The pleasure almost became too much for Gwen, as her muscles burned with pleasure. Lena’s tongue and Alex’s tentacle, all working in very sharp momentum, driving into her holes in earnest.  
  
The double penetration began to set Gwen up for a very long orgasm. Alex slowed down the momentum, also reminding Lena who stuffed her full.  
  
The tightening of Lena’s core showed Alex that Lena did not forget. She closed around and pumped alex.  
  
The tendrils worked around both of their luscious bodies. Alex could enjoy their skin burning up. Those hot women clamped around Alex, and she pushed into them.  
  
“So good, we’re all going to cum at once,” Alex said. “Let it all out.”  
  
Alex closed her eyes and let everything just flow. The juices pumped into her, with Alex absorbing the luscious explosion both women offered her.  
  
The rush proved to be more than delightful. Lena closed onto her and released Alex, and Alex thought it would be rude to deny Lena a climax so close.  
  
After topping Lena off, Alex pulled away from her. The sounds Lena made, the movements of her body, and the juices which followed caused Alex to return to spill juices into her.  
  
With a nice long smile, Alex retracted from Lena. Right on cue, Gwen made her movement.  
  
Gwen dropped down to suck the juices from Lena’s pussy. Loud sucks followed, with Gwen answering Lena’s previous pussy eating with just as much vigor.  
  
With Gwen on her hands and knees, positioned and more than primed to be fucked, it was just a matter of time before Alex inserted herself into the equation once again. She put her hands on Gwen’s ass and squeezed it hard.  
  
“Just keep it up, eat her nice a good.”  
  
Several minutes burn up with Alex worshipping Gwen’s body. Rewarding Gwen for giving Lena a very potent orgasm.  
  
Alex climbed on the other side, cupping Gwen’s ass while it sways for her. She ground against Gwen and sent electricity through her. The moans into Lena’s pussy showed Alex just how much Gwen wanted this and wanted to be stuffed.  
  
After getting Gwen’s back passage nice and wet, Alex spread through cheeks. A slimy tentacle loosens up Gwen. Alex loses herself in desire, aiming for the back door and stuffing Gwen so deep, she bit down onto Lena’s clit.  
  
Lena howled at the unexpected pleasure and more juices flowed out, hitting Gwen’s lower jawline.  
  
An insertion into Gwen’s tight ass gets her moaning. For a few long minutes, Alex slowly works Gwen, feeling those meaty cheeks press hard against her palms.  
  
“Not good enough. Have to see those eyes when I fuck you.”  
  
Alex yanks Gwen off of Lena and flips the blonde onto her back. A smoldering gaze encourages Alex to drive down into her. Gwen’s eyes widened whe Alex pushed down into her, stuffing her asshole, while also rubbing Gwen’s pussy lips.  
  
“Jesus, Alex.”  
  
“Better than that,” Alex said with a smile.  
  
Anal always gets Gwen’s motor running. And anal from Alex was just so much better.  She knew all of the ways to torment Gwen and to make her just gush all over. Those fingers danced all over Gwen, cupping her chest, releasing it in so many ways.  
  
Alex rode in and out. Being a giving woman, all of her partners in any given orgy were never too far from Alex’s mind. She turned a devious amount of attention to Lena, and stretched over one tendril, rubbing it against Lena’s warm lips from the other side.  
  
Lena breathed heavily from the side from what Alex did to her.  As deep as Alex buried into Gwen’s ample ass, there was nothing compared to what what she did to Lena. Lena closed down onto the tentacle, which slid as deep into her as possible, causing her to cry out in pleasure.  
  
The arousal of both of her ladies sends Alex straight to her tipping point. She pushed in deeper, riding Gwen’s ass like there was no tomorrow. Oh, the tightening in her loins felt really good, and Alex could hardly hold off in spilling inside of Gwen.  
  
“Cum in my ass ,please,” Gwen said.  
  
Well, how was Alex going to say no to such a polite, but sexy, inquiry. She pushed deeper into Gwen, ramming her tight ass as hard as humanly possible. Her fingers clenched Gwen and buried, just a tiny bit deeper. She smacked Gwen’s ass hard, the tightening causing her break out into a cry of pleasure.  
  
Alex spilled in Gwen’s ass. So much of a sticky, delicious mess. Alex hung on and made sure she finished and Gwen did as well from Alex’s fast fingers.  
  
The second they finished, Alex wrapped her arms around Gwen and squeezed the brainy blonde’s chest. Which put her into position for another attack.  
  
Licking her lips, excitement hit Lena. She had to, just had to. Gwen’s ass stuck out there, just begging to eaten. And so Lena did, mouth watering at Gwen’s succulent cheeks.  
  
Lena crawled over and licked the juices from Gwen’s ass. An alluring taste pretty much described everything when Lena went down into Gwen’s tight ass, licking every last bit of her. Lena intended to get Gwen down to the last drop.  
  
The visual of Lena sucking those juices in such a way, made Alex’s hands whirl over her body.  
  
A heated cry came from Alex the minute Lena dug into Gwen’s ass. In, out, up, and down, with Alex fingering herself. Then she fingered Lena and then fingered Gwen. The sounds of all of these wet pussies tighting with arousal proved to be a very alluring moment.  
  
“You’ll do nicely,” Alex breathed.  
  
The finger pushed deep into Lena from behind and caused her to cry out in pleasure. Those cries of pleasures only escalated until Alex’s throbbing hard tool pushed deep against Lena’s wet box. She rubbed against Lena, adding a delicious amount of friction up until the point where Alex could only take the plunge.  
  
Oh, in so deep and so fast,  Lena could hardly hold her head up off of the bed. Alex’s dancing fingers rubbed all over Lena’s succulent body and made her feel so many good things.  
  
Alex sped up her actions, with a deep plunge. She slapped Lena’s fleshy backside and made her cry out in endless pleasure. There’s a few more clenches down onto Lena and she released it, breathing heavily.  
  
“Oooh,” Lena breathed. “Go in deeper, give me all you have.”  
  
The thrusts buried Alex into Lena’s clenching body. Already, Lena had been put on a trigger and Alex most certainly had been triggering her even more. She pushed, pushed, and pushed some more. Lena edged closer, closer.  
  
Alex knew what her next play was, and could not help and smile.  
  
After a near orgasm, Alex pulled out of Lena. Lena almost protested. Alex turned Lena around, set her up, and sank Lena down onto Alex’s lap. The organ inflamed and stretched Lena out. Lena’s eyes widened from the wonderful penetration.  
  
“You’re just the next level!” Lena breathed. “Are you going to let me cum this time?”  
  
“Maybe,” Alex said with a sultry wink.  
  
Alex dug her nails into Lena’s chest, causing her to scream. Alex kneaded Lena’s chest and caused her to cry out in endless pleasure. Lena bounced faster and faster.  
  
From over her shoulder, Alex saw Gwen had been more than primed for some more fun. The dancing tentacle rubbed against Gwen’s stomach and sent a jolt of electricity through her. Gwen’s thighs spread apart and she moaned, the deeper it drove into her body.  
  
The tentacle shoved deep into Gwen. Gwen’s eyes opened and shut, before the full experience of what Alex did with that tentacle hit her hard. It only became obvious, mere moments after the rise of Gwen’s orgasm, they were just beginning.  
  
The tentacle lifted Gwen up into the air, her body dangling against the thick end of it.  
  
Gwen rose into the air, rising and dropping it onto the tentacle. The more it pressed against Gwen’s warm pussy, the deeper it plunged into her. Deeper, deeper.  
  
“Now.”  
  
Like a puppet on strings, Gwen reacted, with a very vigorous orgasm. Alex knew exactly how to work Gwen’s insides.  
  
The explosive orgasm happens with Gwen almost collapsing. The only thing which prevented a very messy descent onto the bed, or worse the floor, was Alex holding Gwen up.  
  
Alex turned her attention to Lena. Lena’s head snapped back from what Alex was doing to her. All over her body, and Lena breathed in, with a sultry moan escalating through her. The squeeze of Lena’s chest caused the rise to go through her body.  
  
“This time,” Alex said.  
  
Lena clenched Alex so hard, screaming when her orgasm just let loose. For a brief second, Lena squeezed and clenched the tentacle.  
  
After Lena had her ride, Alex lowered Gwen onto the bed. It was only inevitable Gwen rolled over and presented herself. Alex turned her more hands on attention to Gwen.  
  
“You’ve had a long night,” Alex said. “But, I’m going to make it feel so much good. And you like when I touch you all over, don’t you?”  
  
Alex’s hands moved over Gwen which brought her beyond any normal pleasure. The tendrils reaching those hard to reach spots on Gwen, it shot her. Her pussy practically opened up to swallow Alex’s slick phallus. Deeper against Alex until Alex finally took the plunge and penetrated Gwen to cause her to to cry in pleasure.  
  
A few thrusts, and Alex shoved herself into Lena for a moment, to leave Gwen on the edge. Those cries of lust made Alex almost saddened she got denied. But, in this case, Alex had to remain strong, ramping up Lena to her orgasm.  
  
Alex switched back to drive into Gwen from behind. The gratitude Gwen displayed made Alex smile and kiss all over Gwen’s body.  
  
“About ready to explode, baby girl?” Alex asked.  
  
“Oh yes.”  
  
Alex denied Gwen, only for a second. She laid Lena and Gwen out side by side. Alex soaked in the arousal from their bodies and lined herself up to take them. First they just teased.  
  
The two lovely ladies laid down onto the bed, with screams echoing from them with Alex pleasuring them. Those eyes just begged for Alex to fuck them one more time. Alex doubled up on the fingering fun, getting both Gwen and Lena to moan.  
  
“She’s really...milking this,” Lena breathed. “You know one of these days….”  
  
“Oh, I’d like to see you try, Luthor,” Alex said. “Time for you to cum for me, Princess.”  
  
The explosion rocked Lena’s body and shook her all over. She panted heavily and Alex dragged her fingers down Lena’s pussy, making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Those begging eyes, and wanton, writhing bodies just ramped up the full pleasure. Alex chose to drive into Gwen more directly and finish what they started.  
  
Lena never had been too far away. The tentacles dancing up Lena’s legs, and stroking her smooth thigh showed Lena how Alex did not forget. Alex would never forget.  
  
“Closer, please let me finish,” Gwen said.  
  
“Good girl,” Alex said.  
  
Gwen thought it was good to be back in this full mental state. That was the last thought which went through Gwen’s mind before Alex took Gwen to the edge.  
  
Finally, she finished and it felt so good.  
  
Lena just laid in wait, her moment approaching as fast as Alex’s tentacles racing to pleasure Lena. Soon a more hands on, intimate approach would follow. Gwen’s last shuddering orgasm exploded through her body.  
  
Oh this would do, for now.  
To Be Continued With Two New Chapters On 5/3/2019(Chapter 57 and 58)


	57. Chapter 57(5/3/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lucy Lane drew in a deep breath. There’s always one part of any battle anyone hates. The cleanup process, especially this one. No amount of spin could explain this, and Lucy found the truth could be even more insane than any lie.  
  
Today’s truth had been the pinnacle of all insanity. Lucy racked her mind for everything. Warren’s lab had been destroyed and all of the Gwen clones have been destroyed. They were not built to last at all. And then there was the Carnage Queen herself, her remains kept in the basement of L-Corp.  
  
Lucy blew a strand of hair away from her face. Yes, today could have gone a whole lot better. But most certainly, things could have gone a whole lot worse in certain respects. If Warren had blown up, people would die or would be worse.  
  
Then, the ultimate key to Warren’s obsessive behavior, his journal, rocked Lucy with more questions. It opened a window to the mind of madness.  
  
Alex’s hand placed on Lucy’s shoulder and caused her to jolt out of her thought process.  
  
“You okay?” Alex asked her.  
  
“Just processing all of this,” Lucy said. “And I’m wondering why...just why.”  
  
Pretty much a lot of insanity to unpack and Warren’s journal just scraped the tip of the iceberg.  Alex wished she could answer this very clearly.  
  
“Yes, he’s obsessed,” Alex said.  
  
“And terrifying in his obsessions,” Lucy said. “A brilliant mind turned twisted.”  
  
Scary obsessions were very scary in this particular case. The root of his obsession centered around Gwen Stacy for some reason.  
  
“And to think, Osborn was the one who decided that Warren was too dangerous for OsCorp,” Lucy said. “Incredible.”  
  
Incredible, to say the least, and it also raised a number of questions.  
  
“I wonder if Norman had his own agenda,” Alex mused out loud. “You know, he doesn’t seem like the White Knight type. To do something without any benefit to himself.”  
  
“To be fair, most White Knight types do that for a reason,” Lucy said.  
  
Alex could not disagree with Lucy’s assessment. She looked at the journal, or at least the parts they could understand. Warren researched certain alien symbols. Some of them Kryptonian ,and others close enough to the point where Alex saw direct connections to them.  
  
She did wonder, and hoped they could find something.  
  
The journal might hold more secrets and more keys to Warren’s obsession. Alternatively, the journal also had the probability to send them down the rabbit hole to stranger mysteries yet. Alex did not know, and hoped to find out soon.  
  
“So much to do, so little time,” Alex said.  
  
Lucy patted Alex on the shoulder and flashed her a sympathetic smile. Really, that did underline everything. They made a silent agreement to check to see how Barbara did on her work and research in the next room. Kara took some copies of the symbols to the Fortress and would be back soon.  
  
Maybe they could find out something, maybe just maybe.

* * *

  
  
Barbara Gordon bit down on her lip, when finishing working through the decryption of some of the last records. Some of the Kryptonian Cyphers they took from Warren’s lab was interesting. And they raised so many more questions to her as well.  
  
Still, if there is anything that Barbara Gordon liked was unraveling a mystery. The redhead hacker compared it to everything that she learned about Krypton. And yet, despite that, it was not near enough.  
  
“This does not make any sense,” Barbara remarked. “Maybe I’m looking at this from the wrong angle. Maybe I’m looking at this too logically. Maybe, just maybe, I could use a nice cup of coffee.”  
  
Those statements from Barbara came back around and made her shake off the thoughts which bombarded her head. Yes, maybe she did, maybe she should. Maybe, just maybe. Barbara flipped through the pages. All of the symbols ran together into one muddled mess of confusion.  
  
Alex and Lucy showed up to jolt Barbara out of her work. Barbara had something interesting to tell them.  
  
“Any luck?” Lucy asked  
  
“Warren has someone higher up pulling his strings,” Barbara commented. “And he was obsessively researching certain strands of DNA.”  
  
“What was he looking for?” Lucy asked.  
  
“Well, from what I can best translate from these notes, Warren was looking for something called the Worldkillers,” Barbara replied.  
  
Barbara flipped through the journal, biting down on her tongue when flipping through it. It raised so many unsettling questions and the lack of answers which came along with those questions flummoxed Barbara. She went from page to page to page and ran into nothing.  
  
“I think that Krypton had some project which was released in the event that the world was threatened,” Barbara said. “But, the information is lacking.”  
  
Seems absurd, but Barbara had studied the absurd for as long as she could. Today may prove to be the latest incident where Barbara strove to figure out the impossible.  
  
“I’ll send a message along to Kara,” Alex said. “Hopefully she gets more insight from the Fortress.”  
  
“I hope so as well,” Barbara said.  
  
Alex sent the message and walked over. She released Barbara’s tension with a very vigorous shoulder rub. Those fingers maneuvered the tension in Barbara’s shoulders directly where it needed to be.  
  
“If anyone can figure it out, it would be you, Babs,” Alex said.  
  
Barbara nodded, and Alex leaned in to kiss Barbara on the lips. The kiss had been returned and all of Barbara’s frustration boiled into a certain level. There’s only one thing left to do know, Barbara knew it, Alex knew it, they all knew it.  
  
  
With a push, Barbara pushed Alex against the wall and kissed her very aggressively. The loud sounds of lips upon lip echoed across the room. Barbara pushed her hand against Alex’s head and made her cry out in endless pleasure.  
  
The suit came undo. Barbara ground up against her lover. Alex smiled at her while slowly working the unbuttons of Barbara’s blouse open to reveal a hint of Barbara’s blue bra and nice heaving cleavage. Something which Alex took great interest to when touching Barbara and making her sigh in pleasure.  
  
A loud pop echoed from Barbara covering Alex’s revealing body with kisses. She came back to Alex’s lips, kissed them, and released them again while going down the body of the fit DEO Agent.  
  
“Let it all out, Babs,” Alex ordered. “Let it all out and let me know how good this makes you feel.”  
  
No question about it, it made Barbara feel really good. A pair of hands cupping her from behind reminded Barbara of the third woman in the room. Lucy did not really have much to say just yet, but she would interject into the fun and games before too long.  
  
“So soft,” Lucy said. “I can’t wait to have you.”  
  
Lucy pulled a dildo out of her bag and lubed it up with a small smile. The positions between Alex and Barbara reversed somewhat, with Alex guiding Barbara down onto a table. The lovely detective’s legs spread apart, and Alex leaned down, planting several kisses down Barbara’s mound covered, to send jolts of very hot and extremely pleasurable heat.  
  
The desire Lucy felt increased when rubbing Alex from behind. The dildo, primed and ready to go, nudged at Alex’s entrance, threatening to go into her.  
  
“I want you too,” Lucy said.  
  
Alex’s legs spread to invite Lucy in and Lucy buried the dildo into her from behind. The loud pop echoed from Alex’s tongue going deeper and licking out Barbara more vigorously. Barbara cupped her chest and rode up and down, moaning in endless heat which kept emitting from her body.  
  
“Yes,” Barbara moaned loudly. “Oh yes!”  
  
Off went Barbara’s panties to give Alex clearer access to the treasure, the lovely valley between Barbara’s legs.  
  
Barbara put her hands on Alex’s hair. Her skirt came up and revealed Barbara’s wet pussy. Ripe and ready for Alex to eat out, and Alex did so. She slurped on Barbara’s wet pussy, hungering for so much. The bounty of warm, and delicious juices shot up, and made Alex just go to town.  
  
Now, Alex had ahold of her, Barbara knew Alex would not release. Until Barbara reached a point where Alex would give Barbara her release. The warmth spreading through her body shot pleasurable waves through Barbara’s body. Barbara played with her tits in time with Alex’s licks.  
  
The vigorous licks of her pussy sent Barbara over the top. The warmth only increased from Alex. Barbara closed her eyes, seeing stars flash down behind her.  
  
“You must have really made her lose it,” Lucy said. “Good for you...good for you.”  
  
Lucy rammed Alex from behind to her to clench.  Somehow, the younger Lane sister knew that it would only be a matter of time before Alex stopped indulging her. Until this happened through, Lucy would milk every single moment out of possible.  
  
The moment approached, in all of it’s tentacled glory. Lucy anticipated it, although nothing would prepare her for the impact which was to come.  
  
The tentacles whipped back and pinned Lucy against the wall. She paid for it, for the fun. Alex’s tentacles rolled down Lucy’s body and caused her to cry out in pleasure. No penetration, Alex did not need to penetrate Lucy to put her own edge.  
  
Alex knew precisely all of the right spots to stimulate Lucy. Closer and then further, a constant tease. Lucy massaged her body, feeling up every delightful and delicious inch. She came close to being topped off by the insertion.  
  
“Alex!” Lucy yelled.  
  
Despite being busy between Barbara’s thighs, Alex heard the cries. They ensnared her senses and made things extremely hot, hotter than hell in fact.  
  
Lucy rocked herself back and forth, the tentacle rammed into her and rode her long and hard. Oh, she was opening opening, opening up extremely hard. Fuck, Lucy could hardly beg off from what was happening, because she brought it upon herself.  
  
Alex casually plunged into Lucy at the same time of delivering pleasure to Barbara. The sounds of the sexy crime fighter made Alex confident in her abilities.  
  
“ALEX, JESUS!” Barbara cried.  
  
One final loud suck drove Barbara mad with pleasure. The intense whipping back and forth made Barbara cry in pleasure.  
  
Another cry from behind her, and Alex left Barbara sinking down, the aftermath of the pleasure. The thrashing brunette behind Alex demanded her full and undivided attention. It would be extremely rude to deny her this.  
  
Therefore, Alex decided not to deny Lucy at all.  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
Alex looked her shoulder to observe the double stuffing of Lucy Lane’s beautiful body. Oh, Alex fucked Lucy, in the way that a perfect body like Lucy Lane was needed to be stuffed and worked over. She lost it completely and utterly, soaking the tentacles.  
  
A second passed, just long enough for Alex to bask in the afterglow of what pleasure she brought onto Lucy. Then, Alex’s gaze lingered down onto Lucy’s body and she subtly dragged a tongue down her lips. Then she turned around.  
  
Barbara Gordon, all tied up, bound on the bed, without anywhere to go, called for Alex.  
  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”  
  
One hand tracing down Barbara’s thighs reminded her that Alex did not forget. Alex would never forget. The long and powerful strokes rocked her body. Alex pulled back and left a very shaken Barbara to sink back on the bed, breathing hot and heavy.  
  
Barbara’s eyes told the story, told the story about how she wanted more. Alex leaned in and cupped Barbara’s pussy while releasing it. Then the next move had been made.  
  
A predatory smile flashed over Alex’s face. She stripped Barbara’s clothes off. Barbara breathed when Alex felt up Barbara and got her going really hard. The orgasm crept over Barbara.  
  
“You’re wet,” Alex said. “Because, you can’t help yourself, can you?”  
  
Barbara nodded in response, with Alex coming chest to chest with Barbara. Alex aggressively kissed Barbara while casually driving into Lucy from a tentacle’s length.  
  
No stopping what was going to happen next, not that Barbara wanted it to be stopped. Her wet thighs spread apart and took the full stuffing.  
  
The deep thrusts brought Alex deeper into Barbara. Deeper, hard, faster, into the warmth. Alex nuzzled her face against Barbara’s swaying breasts and then came back from her, almost all of the way.  
  
A tease proceeded Alex plunging into Barbara. Barbara’s hands crossed over, touching Alex’s shoulder blade and begging for her to go deeper.  
  
“You know, you deserve a closer look,” Barbara said.  
  
Alex set Lucy down in the chair next to Barbara. The two ladies, wet for her, made Alex inflamed with desire. She pushed deeper into Alex and then deeper inside of Lucy from underneath.  
  
“Give your mistress a bit of a show,” Alex told them.  
  
They understood what Alex wanted right away and complied with her wishes.  
  
Lucy and Barbara kissed each other with hunger dancing in their eyes. Barbara deepened her kiss into Lucy’s mouth, until the redhead’s tongue almost smothered the throat of the brunette.  
  
Alex pulled away and dragged both girls across the room for more fun.  
  
Both ladies bent over a tool cart with Alex getting their pussies and asses nice and wet. The lubrication opened them up. Alex could do anything she wanted to them and make all of their slutty, depraved dreams come true. All she had to do was keep stroking and keep fondling their lovely mounds, spilling the heat from them.  
  
Barbara and Lucy made sounds which only made Alex want to plunder then hard.  
  
Several fingering sessions later, Alex grew two cocks and rubbed them against Lucy and Barbara. They cried out in pleasure with tease.  Their wet holes would be a perfect home for them.  
  
“You want me ,don’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
The state of their bodies answered the question. Alex rubbed her hands over Lucy and Barbara and caused her to cry out in pleasure. It took several minutes of teasing before Alex rewarded her girls for their bad behavior.  
  
The explosion of juices from Alex’s touch followed when burying into Barbara and Lucy at the same time from behind. Two lovely wet caverns sent jolts from her nerve endings.  
  
“Whoever gets me to cum first will be rewarded,” Alex said with a light stroke down Barbara’s neck. “Come on….show me what you got.”  
  
Barbara tried to get Alex off first. The hot tightening which followed showed just how much Barbara wanted this. Alex put her hands on Barbara’s rear and sank into her repeatedly. A loud slap echoed and Barbara closed down and released Alex.  
  
“Closer, but not quite,” Alex said. “How about you, Lucy?”  
  
The determination and pleasure cascaded through Lucy’s body as well. Lucy had the gaze of someone who did want this badly. And would not stop at any rate to get it. Alex was all over them and they knew the end would come sooner rather than later.  
  
Lucy breathed in from the deep penetration. Alex made a spectacle at touching Lucy’s body. Everywhere, everywhere, she had been touched.  
  
“You like it when I touch you here?” Alex asked. “Or how about here?”  
  
A deep kiss and a love bite on the back of Lucy’s neck resulted in convulsions, of the tightest. She got off and allowed Alex to soak up the love.  
  
Alex owned both of these women. Every inch of their bodies just burned from what Alex was doing to them. Alex parted their hair and leaned down into them. She worked faster and faster, stretching them.  
  
The suit had a mind of it’s own sometimes. And sometimes, Alex just prodded the suit to go down a certain path. One of the paths happened with the two swollen tentacle cocks sliding down the faces of both Lucy and Barbara.  
  
They had no choice but to open up and take their medicine.  
  
Tentacles shoved down their throats to feed Lucy and Barbara an explosive dose of Alex’s juices. They made a loud, and very intense slurping sound. From Alex rocking, rocking them hard, rocking until her hips would not stop.  
  
Lucy came first, and Barbara came afterwards. Their pussies gushed all over, and Barbara’s in particular made Alex just very pleased.  
  
To reward Barbara for holding out a bit longer, Alex turned her around. A restrained Lucy had been forced to watch as Barbara received some hands on, one on one, lap time from Alex. Who wrapped her hand around Barbara’s tight ass and squeezed it hard.  
  
“Ready to ride, babe?” Alex asked.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Alex smiled at the energy. It would be very nice, feel very nice. Barbara wrapped her legs around Alex. Alex moved in as Barbara hung on for a ride.  
  
The Redhead Computer Hacker put her hands on the shoulders of the DEO Agent and rode her extremely hard. One might get the impression Barbara wanted to impale herself on that cock, because that was what Barbara intended to do.  
  
“Keep it up,” Alex told her. “You shouldn’t stop.”  
  
“I’m not going to stop,” Barbara agreed.  
  
Barbara bit down on her lip and released all of her emotions in a very passionate cry. Not to mention the tightening her walls around Alex, squeezing, releasing, squeezing releasing, until she could properly milk away at Alex.  
  
“Not yet,” Alex said. “Not until I’ve enjoyed every single inch of you.”  
  
Alex sped up. Every twist and pull of Barbara’s pussy on her rocked Alex closer and closer. Both women would reach their boiling point pretty soon. Sweat coursed down every pour.  
  
Holding on a little bit longer, Alex sent Barbara flying directly over the finish line. She squeezed Barbara’s tits hard and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Alex followed a second later, Barbara’s tightening walls impressively milking a very prolific orgasm.  
  
The mutual orgasm sent tremors of pleasure across two women at the same time.  Alex smiled when Barbara slowed down. Despite her energy and health, even Barbara Gordon had her limits and Alex looked forward to helping her break it.  
  
Alex rested Barbara’s head on her chest and stroked the head of the luscious redhead. Just enjoying the moment, fully aware what would happen once Lucy had been freed.  
  
The nymphomaniac brunette licked her lips and casually crawled over. Barbara extracted herself from Alex.  
  
“Want,” Lucy said.  
  
“Don’t let me stop you.”  
  
Those eager eyes stared down both of Alex’s cocks, hunger passing over her. Lucy leaned down and sucked on the head of one and then switched to the other.  
  
Lucy sucked both of the cocks which had been grown and still were swollen to the touch. The eager woman switched from one side to the other. Alternating sucks got Lucy nice as well.  
  
As much as Alex would have liked to feel Lucy’s immense round of pleasure, there was one key thought that entered her mind.  
  
Alex pulled Lucy’s eager mouth off and Lucy looked at Alex, wanton lust buried in those eyes. Flipping Lucy over to the bed, Alex spread her legs, exposing Lucy’s asshole and pussy for penetration. A light dance of her finger down to the mound made Lucy bite on her lip.  
  
“Want you to fuck me.”  
  
“Oh, you sure about that?” Alex asked.  
  
The eager nodding lit a fire underneath Alex’s loins. She aimed perfectly and expertly, ensuring she would be able to take Lucy when needed.  
  
Lined up perfect for penetration, Alex rammed Lucy’s tight asshole and pussy with two fell swoops. Oh, fuck, that penetration blew her mind. Almost too much, almost, but not nearly.  
  
Alex leaned in, sinking down into both holes in rapid fire succession. The loud sounds of flesh upon flesh echo through the area, the deeper Alex is able to penetrate Lucy.  
  
Lucy closed her eyes, with the pleasure bombarding through every last inch of her. Alex keeps the heat on and hit all of the spots which turned Lucy into a wildcat.  
  
“Won’t be too long before that little pussy pops,” Alex said.  
  
Alex explored Lucy’s body and edged her close. The orgasm raced through Alex as well, just a little bit deeper. Still, Alex would win the day, and would cause Lucy to cum first.  
  
Grit, determination, it made Lucy hang on for just a little bit longer, to try and get a small victory and make Alex cum first. However, no one, Lucy Lane or otherwise, denied Alex Danvers a prize.  
  
Watching Lucy Lane hit a gusher inflamed Alex and caused her to burst in pleasure. The explosion of both of them was impressive.  
  
The third party, one who had been left out for a minute, sought to amused herself. Barbara felt around for an object which Lucy had used earlier, which had been found on the floor.  
  
Barbara reclaimed the dildo from earlier and stuffed herself deep. Up, down, in and out, and Barbara clutched her loins around the dildo, letting out an explosion.  
  
The tentacle pulled the dildo away and replaced it with Alex’s hand. Alex rubbed her throbbing cock against Barbara and made her cry. The symbiotic phallus symbolized the pleasure which was going to come around sooner.  
  
“I need you,” Barbara begged.  
  
Alex slammed Barbara on the table and climbed onto her. Despite the pleasure which corresponded from what Alex was doing, Barbara tried to hang on.  
  
Hard to do with Alex covering her body with so many hot kisses. Barbara could not even grab on, hungry as hell.  
  
Those kisses got Barbara hornier and hornier until Alex stuffed the very horny woman one more time. And Barbara got her fill deeper.  
  
“Won’t take much to set you off,” Alex said. “You’ve been a bad girl. And now it’s time for bad girls to take their medicine.”  
  
Alex crammed Barbara deeper and caused her to buck up harder. The crushing of her pussy walls around Barbara made her cry out.  
  
“Come here, Lucy.”  
  
Lucy crawled over to sink on Barbara’s mouth. Patiently waiting for Alex to treat her as well. The wiggling tendril brushing against Lucy’s back indicated penetration would come sooner rather than later.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58(5/3/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Astra lead Galatea through a training exercise. Galatea smiled, everything looked so easy when Astra did it, looked so fluid. She made everything look so effortless all around. However, Astra ran circles around Galatea and it felt extremely frustrating.  
  
“You need to focus, don’t let me get the better of you,” Astra said. “Allow your energy to flow aimlessly and endlessly through your ody.”  
  
Galatea would get it sooner or later. All she needed to do is throw the right punch at the right time to knock Astra off guard. Every punch sailed over Astra’s head as she crouched down. And now now and then, Astra used her own energy against Galatea and caused her to nearly fall to the ground.  
  
Patience, unfortunately something which was hard to come by for the likes of Galatea. She popped up and Astra blocked her punch, twisted her arm around, and put Galatea on the defensive. To the point where she leaned over, with Astra holding her in this position.  
  
Indigo went over the notes while half watching the training session. All of the signs were there, as much as she hated to admit it. She translated one of the cyphers, and it translated roughly into Apocalypse, which never meant a good thing.  
  
But, Indigo did not like to go forward with assumptions, based off of insufficient data. She would have to find out more and she would find out more.  
  
In came Alex from the room. Astra flipped Galatea over onto the ground and leaned down onto her with a triumphant smile, digging her foot into Galatea’s chest. Galatea kicked and squirmed, with Astra just not even letting up on her. That smile, that impressive smile, it showed triumph.  
  
“Maybe you will learn not to allow yourself to be distracted, even by the arrival of a loved one,” Astra said. “That could mean the difference between life and death.”  
  
Galatea paid for this one dearly. She scrambled up, locking her eyes onto Astra and then turning to Alex. Alex’s frustration had been worn all over her face. Galatea could tell something was up, although she kept one weary eye on Astra, in case Astra jumped on in for the attack.  
  
“You look troubled, Alexandra,” Astra said.  
  
“Yes, I’m troubled,” Alex said. “We were going over Warren’s notes, and...he was looking into something named the Worldkillers...or maybe the person he was working to was. It wasn’t exactly too clear.”  
  
Those particular words caused Astra’s blood to run cold. Astra folded her arms and leaned back, sheer dread came through her. And given the situation, this just raised way too many questions. She hoped the project had been buried with Krypton.  
  
Alex picked up on Astra’s dread and leaned in.  
  
“You know about them, don’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
Astra let out a long sigh, finally letting Galatea up just long enough to tell Alex what she needed to know. Although, Astra could not be for certain this was what she wanted to know.  
  
“There had been rumors of a cult who wanted to purify Krypton, and they wanted to eliminate all non-believers, those who had forsaken the old ways. Those who had beliefs other than with Rao. They felt those weakened what Krypton was truly about. The monster known as Doomsday, he was a try run. I’m sure you are familiar with it.”  
  
Alex knew all about Doomsday, naturally. And some more questions raised, namely more of what they were up to. And why did they think creating such monsters was a good idea? Oh, that raised a lot in Alex’s mind and made her wonder, it really made her wonder to be perfectly honest.  
  
“There were more,” Alex said.  
  
“More advanced and more adept to hiding out in plain sight, until the moment where they were unveiled,” Astra said. “The cult were zealots, zealots to the first degree.”  
  
“And I’ve not been able to find any records, past the first Doomsday prototype,” Indigo said. “Unfortunately, this is one bit of data which I have not been able to properly cultivate.”  
  
Indigo hoped to find more information, all they had to search for it. A hand pressed over Alex’s shoulder and tried to comfort her. The fact it came from Astra, showed that the situation had been dire.  
  
“Do you have any way to stop them?” Alex asked.  
  
“I wish,” Astra said. “If information about them has reached this planet...then they must be here...they must be in hiding...maybe as long as Kara...maybe they’ve been here as long as Kal-El….maybe...maybe even longer.”  
  
Alex nodded, boy this situation had taken a turn for the worst really quickly.  
  
Well, all they could do is hope to find some information. Alex sat down. Just when she thought the Goblin Crisis was the tip of the iceberg, there was a new beginning. And with new beginnings, there existed a chance of new trouble.  
  
Astra leaned in and touched her lips to Alex. Silence hit them both, when they kissed hard and extremely fast with Astra rolling her hands down Alex. Instantly, Astra did a good job in working out the tension, not only in Alex, but in both of them. Alex leaned in, her tongue pressing against the back of Astra’s throat.  
  
The usual wildness rose into Alex. She needed this and would stop at nothing. Alex felt up Astra’s body and tore at her body suit.  
  
Instantly, Alex pulled Astra’s suit down and kissed her several times. The kisses increased intensity and speed, causing Astra to breath out in pleasure. Alex delivered a constant attack to Astra’s face, neck, and breasts, and then tease a bit lower before coming back up to repeat the cycle. Over and over again, constant pleasure, constant pleasure.  
  
Galatea could not help and break out into a smile. It always amused her how their meetings could devolve into an orgy at a drop of the hat. But, before she could join her aunts, someone stopped her could and kissed the back of Galatea’s neck. Then the person in question felt her up underneath her shirt.  
  
“Let’s not interrupt them just yet,” Indigo said.  
  
Indigo helped Galatea out of her workout clothes as well. The fingers danced down and caused a scorching feeling to emit through Galatea’s legs. The second Indigo’s skilled fingers touched Galatea’s clit and brought a scorching fire through the pit of her belly, was the instant where she very much nearly lost it. And lost it big time, her hips bucking back and forth, with immense speed.  
  
Galatea closed her eyes to feel the pleasure. Indigo’s deep penetration smashed into Galatea’s wet pussy and made her wet walls squeeze together. She worked those fingers in and Galatea almost released a cascading effect of slick juices onto Indigo’s fingers.  
  
“I wonder if you taste as good as Kara,” Indigo said. “Guess, I’m going to find out.”  
  
On the desk, Astra, now stripped completely naked, had been in perfect position. Alex climbed in and kissed Astra on the lips, hot and heavy. Alex wrapped her arms around Astra, covering her all over. Astra put her hands on the back of Alex’s neck and encouraged her to delve in deeper. That tongue did, and Alex’s hands touched every point in between.  
  
On cue, Alex’s suit came out to play, with the wild tentacles moving over every inch of Astra’s body, and she could not have been more happy to experience this lovely moment. Oh, she could just squirm and almost explode from what Alex was doing to her.  
  
The tentacles danced over Astra’s body and teased her all over. Astra rolled her hips, getting closer and closer to that crystal clear moment of penetration. She wanted Alex inside of her, but Alex had other ideas than penetrating Astra from that position.  
  
The next thing Astra knew, Alex pulled her into position, making Astra mount her. Alex’s mouth came open and she let out a cry of endless pleasure, when rubbing against Alex’s tool. It almost inserted into her wet opening.  
  
“I like looking you in the eyes when I rock your world,” Alex said.  
  
“So, I noticed,” Astra said.  
  
Alex put her hands on Astra’s backside the moment Astra mounted her lap. The quick whirling of fast fingers made Astra cry out in pleasure. While not yet down, it was a close enough movement for Astra to get extremely wet and ready.  
  
The kisses followed, with Alex sucking Astra’s breasts. Astra drove deep down onto her. The feeling of her tightening around Alex made her breath. She knew Alex touched her utterly, burying deep into the depths. Every single inch of Astra succumbed, as Alex made Astra hers. Always hers, in fact.  
  
Indigo put Galatea on her lap to copy Alex’s movements. Galatea’s bouncing breasts moved up and down, with Indigo squeezing them hard. Galatea arched her back and cried, with Indigo’s movements getting so much more aggressive.  
  
Needless to say, Galatea’s breast sensitivity never went down. Indigo massaged them and resulted in a hot, and heavy bounce from Galatea.  
  
“Fuck,” Galatea said.  
  
“A crude, but accurate term,” Indigo said with the extension of her tongue licking Galatea about the back of the ear.  
  
Galatea closed her eyes. Every now and again, Alex stretched over to tease Galatea’s backside. She slammed down, smacking down onto Indigo who inserted inside of her. The double penetration made Galatea’s eyes water, about as much as it made her pussy drip.  
  
Oh, Galatea got into this alright, she got into this a whole lot. The cracking sound of flesh upon flesh continued to echo throughout the room.  
  
The fingers squeezed against Galatea’s bouncing chest. She broke out into a cry of pleasure. Indigo took Galatea into hand and milked her bouncing tits. Indigo put the right amount of pressure on to get Galatea to scream.  
  
“It’s not a matter if you’re cum, it’s a matter of when and how hard,” Indigo said.  
  
Astra closed her eyes and went on the thrill ride to end all thrill rides. Alex grabbed Astra’s chest and released her bouncing breasts with several fluid pumps. Astra never once broke momentum, with Alex slowly down.  
  
The thrusts crawled to the point where Alex practically tortured Astra. Oh damn it, she wanted this, so much and so badly. A lone finger brushed down Astra’s spine and stopped at the base, rubbing it slightly. Wanton desire flooded through Alex as she slowly, slowly, tormented her lover.  
  
Alex sped up with deep and vigorous thrusts, rocking Astra back and forth. She edged closer alongside of Astra, and her clenching pussy got even tighter. And the own tightening inside of Alex’s body grew as prominent as well. The flare of lust increased, the deeper she worked in, the harder she smashed away at Astra, and the more she drilled this body.  
  
“Could not resist you for long,” Alex purred. “After you.”  
  
The two women orgasmed together at the same time. Alex pumped into Astra and filled her up with a gushing amount of juices. Every blast rocked Astra back and inflamed her body with constant and endless desire. Alex pounded away, filling her up.  
  
Galatea’s orgasm finished as well, alongside of Astra. She panted and basked in the moment which followed. Galatea did not know what to feel, how to feel it, only she wanted a piece of her aunts.  
  
The second Alex pulled out, Galatea jumped into position to get a nice little treat. She moved between Astra’s legs and sucked her wet pussy. The sight of Galatea going down with Astra was a nice visual treat for both Indigo and Alex.  
  
On the battlefield, Astra may have humbled Galatea. In the bedroom, it was a different thing all together, with Galatea doing the humbling.  
  
Alex stroked Galatea’s ass and grabbed her warm cheeks. The feeling of her ass bouncing up and down, slowly worked her body over. She clenched those cheeks and released them. And then brushed down into Galatea’s gushing slit.  
  
Ownership on her nieces pussy, and Alex just broke out into the widest smile possible. Alex lined up, prepared. The juices flowing and her tight body pressed against Galatea’s wet pussy.  
  
The second Galatea was opened up, Alex slammed back into her. Galatea’s well lubricated center tensed against her aunt, with penetrating thrusts. Alex pushed deep into Galatea.  
  
To be honest, it was so sinfully delicious. Galatea ate out one aunt while another aunt rammed away at her from behind. Oh, this was life at it’s fullest and best.  
  
Astra closed her eyes, rubbing the back of Galatea’s head. The twirl of her tongue buries faster into Astra. Galatea did an excellent job in stimulating all points of Astra.  
  
“Soldier...you know how to take advantage of this weakness,” Astra breathed. “Well done...just goes to show you….”  
  
The second Astra sits up, Indigo grabbed her around the head. Astra’s mouth opened wide for Indigo to stick a big blue cock down Astra’s throat and stuff her hard. Indigo pushed on in, working Astra and making her cry, throating her on this big throbbing fake phallus.  
  
Alex whipped forward and shoved deep into Indigo’s asshole from behind. She buried into Indigo who screamed in more pleasure. Now, the combination of Galatea’s pussy and Indigo’s tight ass, well that made Alex just tingle all over.  
  
“This is getting way too hot,” Alex said. “Oooh, I can feel you….I can feel you….all.”  
  
Indigo allowed the pleasure to course through her loins. She pushed forward, about ready to release a creamy treat into Astra’s mouth. Astra looked up, in determination to get her reward. And why would Indigo back off, knowing she had the advantage over Astra?  
  
The double stuffing Alex delivered made her tense up. A nice buzz filled her body, the faster she pushed forward. The penetration got deeper every time Alex thrust forward. The buzz in her body only increased the faster Alex worked in.  
  
Galatea tightened up to a point where she made Alex’s nerve impulses sing out something fierce. She shoved deep into her. Rocking motions put Alex deep into Galatea. The moans continued.  
  
Everything about this just caused Alex’s mind to go completely haywire, the thought of pleasuring all of these lovely women along with getting pleasure herself was the only thing that mattered. Alex dialed it back. Teasing Galatea, and bringing waves of tension through her body. Then to Indigo and then to Astra. The buffet of flesh opened up to Alex was endless.  
  
Alex ran her tendrils over the bodies of all three of these gorgeous women. She tensed up, rocking them with several thrusts. Alex plundered as many holes as humanly possible. The flare in her body increased, the faster Alex worked into her.  
  
The deeper Alex plunged into them, the more the flare up in her loins sped up. Alex came closer to topping out in Galatea and Indigo at the same time. And sensations like what Alex experiences right now, it brings a lovely feeling.  
  
“Oh, just cum for me, both of you,” Alex breathed. “So, close right now.”  
  
“Yes, I believe we are all at our breaking point,” Indigo said.  
  
One more thrust sent Indigo deep into Astra’s throat and released a huge pumping of juices deep into her mouth. Indigo held on, rocking her. Alex digging into a certain back passage made Indigo just lose it completely with desire.  
  
Indigo collapsed from the aftershocks which hit her body. She clenched in hard. The state which her body collapsed in pleasure made her smile in glee. Astra laid down, mouth dribbling with the juices which Indigo splashed into her mouth.  
  
All focus locked onto Galatea. Alex worked as deep into Galatea as possible with the thrusts escalating every time. The faster she plowed her niece, the more Alex got off on this feeling.  
  
“That’s it, Tea, come for Auntie Alex,” Alex breathed.  
  
Galatea clamped down tight onto Alex one more time. Alex rose up and drove faster into Galatea, riding her all the way to the end. Her walls formed a very tight seal and made Alex just call out for more. The pleasure wave she rode, it needed to be escalated.  
  
“One more time,” Alex said. “Auntie Alex is so close.”  
  
The next time Alex topped Galatea with an orgasm, Alex climaxed alongside of her. Alex pushed down Galatea’s body with hundreds of pleasurable touches. It rocketed them all the way to the edge, wit a pleasure train.  
  
Alex pulled out of Galatea to leave her breathing heavily. The juices trailing down Galatea’s thighs lead Alex taking some for her own. First with her fingers, licking them clean. And then Alex licked their combined juices off of Galatea.  
  
Galatea moaned into Astra’s pussy to consent her pleasure. The Kryptonian-human hybrid came up and Alex propped Galatea onto her lap, the tip of the cock sliding against Galatea’s back entrance. Her eyes widened, hole opening up directly for you.  
  
“Do you like it when Auntie Alex takes you up the ass?” Alex asked.  
  
“YES!” Galatea yelled. “OH RAO YES!”  
  
Every bounce pumped Galatea up and down on Alex’s big black phallus. The deeper Alex shoved resulted into more gushes from Galatea. Her pussy just burst into several juicy explosions. Alex dove down and stimulated the pleasure in Galatea. The warmth made Alex’s other hum to life.  
  
One thing made it better and Galatea came close to experience. Another set of warm lips ghosted over her pussy lips.  
  
Astra leaned in between Galatea’s warm thighs and licked the trickle of juices from her. The taste of her sexy niece made Astra just smile. And want to indulge in Galatea even more, eating her up nice and easily. Oh, Galatea put her hands on the back of Astra’s head and worked her in.  
  
One aunt ate Galatea out and the other rammed Galatea up the ass. The combined forces of Alex and Astra made her cry out in pleasure, and scream out.  
  
Indigo climbed behind Astra and spread her thighs from behind. She tasted the outside of the thighs, before going in and going all the way. The whirling of Indigo’s tongue worked it’s way inside of Astra, like a well oiled and very efficient machine, sending her completely over the top with pleasure. The juices rewarded Indigo for her hard work, and she sucked them down just right.  
  
The burning feeling of her loins made Alex want to bust one in Galatea’s ass. She grabbed a hearty handful of Galatea’s firm booty for more pummeling power. Alex rose and dropped, repeatedly impacting the point of no return. Oh, she pushed deep into the woman from behind and Galatea cried out in pleasure, cries coming from her.  
  
Galatea’s nipples stuck out to demand attention. Astra climbed up from the pussy munching session and buried her face into Galatea’s chest. Galatea opened her mouth to cry out. Astra worshipped the sweaty globes, licking them and making Galatea break out into cries of pleasure.  
  
“She’s really getting into this,” Alex said. “And I am too….I could bust a load in your sweet ass...your perfectly tight...nice...round...beautiful ass.”  
  
No matter how many times Astra sucked on her ample chest, Galatea would still feel hotter than ever. Her asshole clenched around Alex. Almost demanding for one of her favorite aunts to lose it inside of her. Alex hung on and danced over Galatea’s body, while also penetrating her pussy as well. A second phallus grew and doubled Galatea’s pleasure.  
  
“Now it’s a party,” Alex murmured in her niece’s ear. “And I’m going to cum for you.”  
  
The double dose of Alex’s juices in Galatea’s present holes caused Alex to smile. A light nibbling on Galatea’s shoulder made her breath in pleasure. The depths of which her holes had been penetrated made Galatea clenching hard around her.  
  
Oh the explosion rocked Alex’s world. She crawled up Galatea’s firm body, dazzling her with the constant wave of thrusts. The impact of which Alex stuffed Galatea’s holes made her sigh in response.  
  
She pulled away and left Astra and Galatea to each other.  
  
Indigo climbed up, crawling into position and spreading Alex’s thighs. Alex’s uncovered pussy revealed a flood of juices. Indigo could not wait to taste it and Alex put a hand on the back of Indigo’s head. Indigo lowered into Alex’s mound and started to suck the juices from her.  
  
The talented tongue of Indigo spread Alex’s pleasure to new heights. Alex put her hands on the head of the very talented woman. Indigo looked up, kissing Alex’s thighs and then moving up. Indigo embraced Alex and pulled her in close.  
  
“I live to serve you,” Indigo reminded Alex.  
  
With another smile, Indigo crawled backwards, and laid backwards. Those thighs had been covered with a lot of juices. Indigo’s nice round breasts grew nicer and rounder, thanks to her shapeshifting abilities.  
  
To serve indeed, and Alex was going to serve her up a good hard fucking. Indigo’s legs spread and she beckoned for Alex to close in. Alex crawled into position, throbbing hard and ready to have her fun with the sexy artificial intelligence in the form of a woman.  
  
Quite the mouthful now Alex thought about it. She would stick to Indigo. And stick to pushing herself into Indigo, ramming down hard.  
  
“OH YES!”  
  
The powerful thrusts brought Indigo to a new height of pleasure. The breasts grew by several sizes and Alex clutched them, releasing them several times over. With increased size, came greater sensitivity. A fact Alex took advantage of in all of the ways she milked them.  
  
The second Alex dug into Indigo’s fleshy funbags, Indigo’s pleasure sensors registered off of the charts. Alex grabbed hold of them and palmed the nice breasts constantly. She kept working over Indigo, and reminded her who Indigo’s boss was. It was a hell of a feeling, the deeper Alex rode Indigo into the table. Their thighs crashed together, the harder and deeper thrusts becoming even more vigorous.  
  
“Oh, you’re just a gem,” Alex said. “Why don’t you cum for me?”  
  
Alex could bury herself into Indigo’s wet pussy all day long. The tension in her body ramped up. Alex did not want to back off from pounding Indigo completely. The lubrication gave Alex the perfect means to ram deeper into her body. The stunning, the deep thrusts, they came over and over again, with Alex driving herself faster than before int Indigo’s tightening core.  
  
“Mmm, Auntie Astra, there’s the spot right there.”  
  
Galatea and Astra crawled into a heated embrace. The two Kryptonians submerged their tongues into lust, sucking on each other’s faces. Then, Astra pulled away and kissed down Galatea’s smooth, silky neck, and made her break down in pleasure.  
  
Then, Galatea took a sweeping movement and put Astra into perfect position. Oh, Astra had one of her own moves used against her, from Galatea and could not get enough ofit.  
  
Astra bent over the side of the desk with Galatea parting her aunts thighs. She pushed deep into Astra and lined up the strap on. The tip of the dildo shoved into Astra. Galatea put her hands onto her.  
  
“Go all the way,” Astra begged her.  
  
And so Galatea did, going all of the way. She positioned Astra, just as Alex did the same to Indigo. Alex switched positions, had Indigo on her hands and knees. Ramming into her from behind and spanking away at Indigo’s tight ass.  
  
It only took a few seconds before Indigo and Astra pressed face to face. Galatea and Alex drove into their partners in stereo succession. The smiles on their faces matched as well. Galatea worked hard to copy the motions of her partner.  
  
When Alex brought out the tentacles, it was an unfair fight. Galatea really needed a symbiote to be perfectly honest. Still, the super fast whirl of her fingers down Astra’s perfect body did more than enough to pleasure the woman in question.  
  
Alex edged her partner first. Indigo cried out and Alex could only indulge her partner with multiple thrusts, sending her over the edge. The harder Indigo came, the more juices which spilled all over her.  
  
“You can’t resist me, can you?” Alex asked.  
  
“As if there’s a question of me resisting you,” Indigo said. “You’ve turned my pleasure sensors up to maximum.”  
  
“I know,” Alex said. “And hope I don’t crash your hard drive.”  
  
Oh, something was about to crash alright, with Alex pumping away at Indigo.  
  
Astra clutched onto the edge of the desk and drove her fingernails into it. The last thing she felt before Galatea just topped her off was a feeling of immense pleasure. Her naughty niece really knew all the ways to take a woman to the edge and cause her to feel so good.  
  
Galatea rode Astra completely into a sex stupor. She locked on tight to those fleshy cheeks and released them, edging Astra to her ultimate climax. Astra shuddered and Galatea released her aunt’s firm ass. One more thrust for the road.  
  
Slowly, Galatea came off, pulling off of the strap on. Galatea deep throated the sex toy and sucked Astra’s juices off of it. Her eyes widened.  
  
“That’s pretty hot,” Alex said. “But, your pussy is all wet...just give me a second, honey.”  
  
Alex broke out into a wide grin when finishing Indigo up. Every inch of her soft body pressed against Alex. The perfect fit, the perfect everything. And the perfect orgasm, oh they could not forget the perfect orgasm.  
  
It would take a while for Indigo’s mind to reboot, both figuratively and literally, after Alex had gotten done with her. She pulled out, to allow Indigo to crash down, her body oozing greatly.  
  
Plenty of time passed with Galatea and Alex locking eyes to each other. Alex beckoned Galatea over and Galatea joined her. They kissed very briefly, with Alex putting her hands on Galatea’s chest.  
  
Alex sunk into Galatea in a well practiced harmony and took her several steps to the edge. And several steps beyond followed that point, with their bodies connecting together.  
  
Galatea saw stars, and her aunt intended to make Galatea see entire constellations before it’s all said and done.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(59 and 60) on 5/10/2019.**


	59. Chapter 59(5/10/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kara’s long trip to the Fortress of Solitude hopefully would cause her to answer these questions. At least hopefully answer some questions. Alex’s news about Warren’s journal giving information about the Worldkillers and Astra’s warnings about them, it made Kara wonder what Warren and his mysterious boss could be bringing this world.  
  
She would find out in a matter of seconds. Kara swept through the entrance of the Fortress. The crystals shined brightly with Kara setting herself down on the ground. She pressed a hand on either side of the crystal panel and the Fortress crackled to light.  
  
“Fortress, “Kara said.  
  
“Welcome, Kara Zor-El. How may I help you today?”  
  
“Tell me everything you know about the Worldkillers,” Kara said.  
  
The Fortress burned brightly and circled through in an attempt to find information about the Worldkillers. The most rudimentary of information at the very least. She looked at the symbols flashing on the screen, and none of it was clear at all. In fact, she could see this being one of the most vague things possible. Kara bit down on her lip, flipping her hair back a slight amount.  
  
Kara cycled through the references and frowned at this news. More unsettling questions came to Kara’s mind. She longed for the answers. A prophecy, that never had been going. Of the Worldkillers finding new life after the death of Krypton and causing Krypton to be born under the old ways. And then there was more information, regarding a cult. The more Kara read the news on the screen, the more she frowned, deeper and deeper. It just raised so many questions and not enough answers.  
  
“Are you certain there’s no more information?” Kara asked.  
  
And so Kara waited for the Fortress to cycle through.  
  
“The Phoenix Fire will be the light that will burn the darkness of the world killers,” the Fortress computer stated. “Although, should the Phoenix be corrupted before, or the Worldkillers become one...then they will become the key to open the road to Apocalypse.”  
  
That caused Kara to break into a frown. The symbols said the same thing the Fortress did, best she could translate the ancient Krypton.  
  
“Phoenix?” Kara asked.  
  
“Phoenix Force, a mysterious and strange power who is a guardian over the universe. Whoever wields the power of the Phoenix Force has great cosmic power to rewrite and erase all of reality. But, with great power, there will always come great consequences.”  
  
Phoenix, well Kara heard legends about this Phoenix Force. Kara twirled her hair very nervously, deep in thought trying to piece together some kind of explanation.So, maybe this Phoenix could be the answer, if she could find it first.  
  
“Do you have any information on the Phoenix?” Kara asked.  
  
“There is no known documentation on the Phoenix Force’s form.”  
  
Indigo might know, so Kara would have to ask her. But, here at the Fortress, Kara had run head long into a dead end, and that brought her some great levels of frustration.  
  
The more answers she thought there were, the more questions were raised. Kara would have to dive into this deeper. She had been wondered indeed what this would bring. Kara flew off, leaving the Fortress with far more questions than she did when coming to the Fortress.

* * *

  
Maggie thought now was the time. Now that all of the drama, and everything else was done, she could share this news from Alex. Alex brought them a bottle of wine and poured the glass between the two of them. Which Maggie approved, because quite frankly, she could use some courage.  
  
“Okay, you’ve been acting like there’s been a sword hanging over your head,” Alex said.  
  
“That obvious?” Maggie asked.  
  
“Yeah, that obvious,” Alex said with a smile. “So, what’s up?”  
  
A second passed before Maggie decided to answer the question.  
  
“I’m leaving National City,” Maggie said. “And no it’s not you for you ask. I’m taking a transfer to Gotham City...because there are things that I have to do, things that I have to face. Things which I’ve been avoiding for a long time...and it’s time that I face them.”  
  
Alex figured it would be something like that. Given all of the hints Maggie had been dropping recently, she had not been too surprised. Yet, Alex had many questions. Deciding to jump in, without any restraint, Alex went for the obvious one.  
  
“This has nothing to do with your ex, does it?” Alex asked.  
  
Maggie would like to say it did not have anything to do with her. However, she knew Alex would have seen through the bullshit right away.  So she answered as bluntly as can.  
  
“Well, I’m not going to get back to her,” Maggie said. “Unless you want to find a way to include her in your little collective...then we’ll talk.”  
  
A light chuckle came from Alex. She took another sip of the wine and Maggie copied her motions, looking for alex.  
  
“But, still, I would like to clear some of the things that I’ve been running away from. And maybe figure out what I want to do in life. Getting those Spider Powers, it opened my eyes to how my life could change, and how many regrets I’ll have if I don’t do anything about it. I’ll always be thinking about what might have been.”  
  
Alex took a long drink from the wine glass and pondered thoughtfully. She knew this was not goodbye forever, far from it. Regardless, she had been wondering if Maggie really did this because the spider powers woke her up or some other reason.  
  
“I’ll come and visit,” Alex said.  
  
“I would be disappointed if you didn’t,” Maggie said. “Even if it’s Gotham...it will be a nice break of the insanity of the last couple of years.”  
  
“So, you’re going to Gotham to get away from the insanity?” Alex asked with her eyebrow cocked.  
  
The two women shared a laugh at this notion. Maggie dropped the glass down onto the table and decided, one more time for the road. She stepped back, breathing heavily. Alex copied her motios, rising to her feet.  
  
She sauntered over to the couch and motioned Alex to follow. Alex did, with a big old smile on her face. She tightened Maggie into a nice warm grip, hands moving into perfect position. Maggie closed her eyes and took in the scent of her girlfriend one more time,enjoying the pleasure of Alex’s fast fingers dancing down her body.  
  
“I want you,” Maggie breathed in her ear.  
  
“You got me now, babe,” Alex said.  
  
Alex tightened her embrace on Maggie and kissed her. Maggie closed her eyes and returned fire, rubbing Alex’s lower back and going down to cup her ass. Alex did not deny Maggie what she wanted. Maggie clamped down onto Alex’s ass. And Alex returned fire.  
  
Maggie gasped from what happened. Oh, Alex knew how to hit all of the right buttons. Then again, that’s why Maggie consented to so many nonstop tentacle orgies.  
  
The turning of Alex’s fingers dug into Maggie’s ass and released it. Maggie returned fire with kisses down Alex’s chest. Alex stroked Maggie’s hair and cooed softly into her ear.  
  
“Suck my tits,” Alex told her.  
  
Without any shame, Maggie drove her face into Alex’s warm cleavage. She was addicted to it, addicted to every inch of Alex’s athletic body to be honest. Maggie’s fingers drummed a sexy beat down Alex’s flat belly, and made the woman just let out a soft sigh.  
  
Deeper, lower, faster, oh Maggie had been addicted right now. Addicted to Alex like one could not believe. She sucked on her lower lip, edging closer down. She could smell how aroused Alex was and that got Maggie all nice and wet.  
  
“Just a bit closer,” Alex quietly told her.  
  
Maggie kissed further down, and found Alex’s wet pussy. The soft cries of encouragement drove Maggie further in, prompting her to eat Alex out. Alex put her hands on the back of Maggie’s head and caused her to start munching on Alex’s pussy.  
  
The loud slurping Maggie did sent Alex’s hips up faster and faster. Alex grabbed that dark hair and enjoyed the worshipping of the fiery Latina detective. Maggie lavished Alex’s core with so much attention, and she hit all of the hot spots.  
  
Alex gushed her juices for Maggie to swallow up. The heat emitting from her body caused Alex’s suit to start wiggling. Alex held it back, using her hands only for now to allow Maggie to pleasure her. Maggie sucked Alex’s warm lips and caused her to cry out in pleasure.  
  
One last pop allowed Maggie to get the most out of the juices which flowed endlessly. The gorgeous woman licked her lips and climbed up, resting her chin on Alex’s trim belly.  
  
Maggie came up for air and also for a kiss on Alex. Alex granted her the kiss, stroking the back of Maggie’s hair the deeper she went.  Their tongues went back and forth, hands gripping each other’s hairs. They sucked on each other’s lips, with Alex finally forcing her tongue in to make sweet love to Maggie’s tonsils.  
  
Then, Alex pulled back and started to pull off clothes. Like a kid on Christmas morning, Alex had been a bit too eager in unraveling Maggie’s body. However, she could not disagree with the results, and a smile crossed over her face, the second Alex touched down onto her chest, bringing her hips up.  
  
The minute Maggie had been stripped naked, Alex climbed on top of her. Only the lightest touches proved to send Maggie into convulsions. Maggie squirmed, with the hotness rising through her body. Alex knew precisely how to hit all of the right buttons and Maggie enjoyed it, enjoyed it immensely. Alex dipped her fingers down inside and pulled them all the way out.  
  
Then the minute she pulled away, Alex licked the arousal from Maggie. Pleased with how wet she was, Alex drove down.  
  
“ALEX!” Maggie cried.  
  
Alex stuffed her tongue deep into Maggie’s wet cavern. Maggie clutched the back of Alex’s head and let out a cry of pleasure. Oh, Alex knew, she just knew, all of the ways to drive Maggie wild. Her hips bucked hard off of the bed, animalistic fury bombarding her at every single last delicious angle. Maggie bit down on her lip and let everything just flow freely, flow from her hips rising and falling at a rapid fire rate.  
  
A few more cries came with Alex tempting Maggie with her tongue. Alex kept her suit at bay, long enough to pleasure Maggie with a more hands on approach. Alex gave a slow and subtle massaged, enjoying the heat from Maggie’s thighs. And the sweet, sweet, liquid coming from the woman’s pussy. Alex could just slurp her up and she did.  
  
The final push of the tongue caused Maggie to tap a gusher. Alex tapped Maggie, her tongue moistening from the constant dives into her. Alex drank from Maggie, smiling when pulling up from her.  
  
Maggie breathed heavily. Oh, her entire body sang with pleasure. Alex came up and cupped the side of Maggie’s thigh, and smiled. The tease made Maggie just buck her hips up. More, she needed more, so much more. Maggie bit down on her lip.  
  
However, Alex crawled up Maggie’s body, not wanting to enter her just yet. Maggie’s eyes blazed with surprised, and Alex planted sweet kisses up Maggie’s body. The final destination was their lips, where Alex kissed Maggie. Maggie tasted herself on Alex’s tongue and that got her horny for obvious reasons.  
  
The long makeout session escalated. Alex knew precisely all of the right ways to thrill Maggie’s body. Maggie just played right into Alex’s hands. The strokes continued and Alex moved closer, closer, and closer.  
  
“I can just touch you here and here….”  
  
Alex paused to demonstrate and Maggie shuddered, her hips rocking back and forth, with perfect harmony. Alex moved in closer.  
  
“And you’ll just explode, won’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
The feeling of her girlfriend melting like butter underneath Alex’s hands made her smile. Alex pinched Maggie’s nipples and caused her to cry. Cupping Maggie’s breasts in such a way caused Maggie to thrust up and down, wanting Alex.  
  
“I need you to fuck me,” Maggie said. “Inside me….I need you inside me.”  
  
Maggie begged for it, and Alex was a giving, loving woman. All she needed to do was send Maggie several steps over the edge and make her really beg for it. Alex turned Maggie over and felt up her body. This time, Alex allowed her suit to come out to play a little bit, teasing Maggie’s opening and the rest of her body. The cries indicated Maggie did not mind.  
  
And Alex got off by pleasuring Maggie in such an immensely hot way.  
  
Bent down at the end of the couch and restrained by the tendrils, Maggie knew what was going to come and anticipated it. Her legs spread, the tip brushing against her opening, openings in fact. Alex massaged both of her holes, both with hands and with her suit.  
  
Alex grabbed ahold of Maggie’s tight rear end and pushed into her. She released Maggie’s cheeks and came back with another hard push. Now, Alex was deep inside of her girlfriend, vigorously fucking the woman from behind.  
  
“Slow,” Alex said. “Feel that? Feel that building up? It blows your mind.”  
  
More addictive than any drug out there. Maggie clutched onto the side of the pillow and broke out into a loud cry, moaning hard.  
  
The slow, and subtle edging of Maggie from this position made Alex break into a smile. Nice and easy does the trick. Alex could feel a build up of her juices and the suit absorbed a little bit. Alex tingled, her pussy throbbing.  
  
A feeling of lust burst between both of the women, with Alex topping off Maggie with a slow orgasm. Every movement of their supple frames put Alex into overdrive. She pressed against Maggie’s tight ass, making the woman cry.  
  
“Ooooh,” Maggie said.  
  
“I know,” Alex said.  
  
Then Alex licked Maggie down across the back of her neck, making her feel everything in spades, a million times over.  
  
Maggie’s entire mind just shut down from the endless amount of pleasure. Alex hit all of the right buttons, leading her over the edge. She tightened around Alex, almost ready to cum, but not quite. Alex released Maggie’s ass and pushed into her.  
  
She came, but not all of the way. Alex did not get the mileage she wanted out of screwing Maggie’s brains out.  
  
“I want to look you in the eyes when you cum for me,” Alex said.  
  
The second passed, with Alex pulling out of Maggie. Alex laid Maggie on her back, lovely body dripping with juices. Maggie’s thighs parted. Oh, she wanted this badly. The stream Maggie created between her thighs proved this much.  
  
A taste taste opportunity enticed Alex. She dove down and sucked the juices from Maggie’s went pussy.  
  
Alex sucked the juices off of Maggie and caused her to cry out. The content, the pleasure, everything Alex tasted from Maggie just excited her. Alex committed her sweet taste to memory and the suit went wild, touching Maggie all over and lighting her up.  
  
Then, Alex pulled out and pressed her pelvis against Maggie’s. They were practically body on body. Maggie’s eyes locked onto her.  
  
Maggie stared Alex directly in the eye and begged her to go in. Alex did a good job at torturing Maggie, but damn did she want this. Alex ground up against Maggie, teasing the woman. Maggie tried to suck Alex in. Alex pulled back, a smirk on her face when rocking against Alex.  
  
“Tell me you want me to fuck your brains out,” Alex said.  
  
The squishing and the feeling of her wet pussy opening up made Maggie want this. Alex opening up her other holes made Maggie want so more more. She never liked to be one to beg. With Alex though, Alex showed just who adept she was in pushing all of the right buttons.  
  
“I want you to fuck me. Harder than you’ve ever fucked me before...I need...mmmph!”  
  
One of the tentacle cocks shoved down Maggie’s throat. Another pushed into her pussy, and yet another, shoved deep into Maggie’s ass. All of them, at once, dominating Maggie’s holes and making her just cry out for Alex’s attention.  
  
Alex locked onto Maggie, and triple stuffed her. If they were going to say goodbye for a while, then Alex was going to make Maggie climax extremely hard. And she was going to love every last moment of dominating Maggie until she was a pile.  
  
“That make you feel good,” Alex said. “You might miss your trip if I put you into a sex coma...but I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
  
Oh, Maggie could hardly hold her head up. Alex indulged in all of her kinks. All this time, Maggie needed a strong woman to take her in hand. And Alex made Maggie feel so alive. She could not respond, on the account of Alex throating her with a tentacle. However, the thought was completely there, and Maggie just broke out, slobbering all over the throating tentacle.  
  
The slow crawl tortured Maggie. She could feel the heat swelling up all over the place. The feeling of release about readly to come off in an explosion. Alex knew it, and Maggie knew it as well. The build in her body reached a peak.  
  
And that peak made Maggie erupt like a volcano. Her tight walls closed down and released, shooting juices up.  
  
“So hot,” Alex said.  
  
Alex sucked Maggie’s release up with super fast thrusts. She held back a little bit. Then, the time to hold back ended so Alex could just pummel Maggie’s holes. She rode out the release and drained Maggie, leaving her panting heavily.  
  
A smirk spread over Alex’s face upon triple stuffing her girlfriend’s holds utterly.  
  
Maggie slumped back, breathing heavily. The juices flowing from her enticed Alex. Much like the rest of Maggie’s body did. Alex licked her lips and Maggie caught attention to it.  
  
“You’re really making sure that I have second thoughts, don’t you?” Maggie asked.  
  
“Why would you think something like that?” Alex asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Maggie said. “Call it a dumb hunch.”  
  
A smile just crossed Alex’s face from Maggie’s statement. She leaned in, lightly nibbling down the side of Maggie’s face. Her jawline received a very intense series of kisses. Maggie sighed and stroked Alex’s body, the sweat shining on it making her sexy as fuck.  
  
Maggie closed her eyes, body rocking back and forth the second Alex touched her. It would only be a matter of time when Alex entered her again. And despite getting worn out earlier, Maggie anticipated.  
  
Oh, Alex intended to leave her impression on Maggie, before she took the trip to Gotham. They still had plenty of time for Alex to make her mark.

**To Be Continued.**


	60. Chapter 60(5/10/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Sixty.**  
 ****  
 **  
**Kara found her head just ramming against the wall. Bouncing ideas off of Diana and Alex did not seem to help any. They were back to square one, which was not a good thing.  
  
“Calm yourself,” Diana said with a smile. “We’ll figure this out later.”  
  
“Do you have any idea when Astra and Indigo are going to get back?” Alex asked Kara.  
  
Kara whipped her head back a second later and sighed.  
  
“She’s on the hunt and you know how Astra is when she’s hunting down something,” Kara said. “She’ll be back when she’s back. Until then, we just have to hope that we can find more information. And with Indigo with her, our other source of information is gone.”  
  
“And this Phoenix Fire...where do you think it might be?” Alex asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Kara said. “I mean, your guess is as good as mine for this one.”  
  
So, they were just going to have to play this one by ear. Which was not necessarily a bad thing, per say. Just had to wait for Astra and Indigo to get back. Which could honestly take a bit of time. Kara really had no idea. All they had to do is play with one by ear.  
  
“You look tense,” Diana said.  
  
“Feel it too,” Kara said.  
  
“Let me  help you with some of that tension,” Diana offered.  
  
The rubbing of her shoulders and the back of her neck most certainly brought Kara to a much better state of mind, at least better than the state of mind. The Kryptonian Survivor looked over the hair hanging over her face, and came off with a smile. Diana had the magic touch and was able to bring certain thoughts and emotions to the forefront.  
  
Diana brushed the hair out of Kara’s face to reveal her lips. Kara leaned in and kissed Diana hard. The two of them moved into position for deepening kiss. Kara rose up and put a hand on Diana’s back and ran a finger down. Diana just smiled and moved her tongue in, back and forth to a certain point. Kara succumbed, as usual to the kiss of this powerful woman.  
  
Not to be a third wheel in a situation like this, Alex made her move.  
  
Alex wrapped her arms around Kara from behind holding her into place. Kara quivered underneath Alex’s fingers. They sent electrical shockwaves through Kara. Alex rubbed her hand underneath Kara’s skirt and caused her to breath.  
  
And then off came the skirt and Kara’s undershorts as well. Alex and Diana walked Kara across the room, kissing away at her. Every time their lips connected with a part of Kara, electricity just coursed through her body and lit her up.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Kara had been brought over to the room and stripped completely naked. Diana and Alex laid on either side of Kara. They kissed her. Constantly, over and over again and made Kara’s insides feel molten with desire.  
  
Every so often, either Diana or Alex rubbed up against Kara’s opening. It made her feel extremely good, hot, and ready to be taken in several ways possible. Alex lingered against Kara’s pussy lips, edging closer to her and her lips just opened, hot, heavy, and ready to penetrated something fierce.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Kara let out with a soft cry the second Diana shifted her finger inside.  
  
“Let’s just burn that tension away,” Alex said while rubbing her sister’s right breast.  
  
The intense worship of her body made Kara feel pretty good. Her pussy ached with desire. The hands of both of her skilled lovers worked the best magic possible. And caused Kara to tingle. Oh, she just laid back and enjoyed the thrillride in the best way possible.  
  
“You always know how to make me feel so good,” Kara said. “Both of you at once...this is a dream.”  
  
“Oh, we’re just getting started baby girl,” Alex said.  
  
Diana nibbled on Kara’s right ear and Alex sucked on the side of her neck. They positioned themselves to the point where they stroked Kara’s body even more vigorously. Diana moved her hands down Kara’s back and Alex attacked the front. Going deeper and deeper, until Alex plunged a finger into Kara. Kara’s hips bucked up.  
  
Oh, she entered quite the state. Pleasure rose within her loins the faster Kara’s hips moved up and down. She rocked harder and faster. Diana pressed her fingers down against Kara’s loins, adding a second finger, and then a third finger, just rocking her to the point of no return.  
  
The seconds ground by, with Alex grinding her finger deep into Kara’s gushing pussy. She bit down on her lip, rising and falling in in great movements. Alex leaned in and kissed Kara several times. While the fingering continued, Alex’s free hand moved up Kara’s body to touch her.  
  
“Rao yes,” Kara breathed. “Give me more.”  
  
Alex pinched Kara’s nipple and caused a greater heat to go through her body. Kara called for more fun and Alex indugled Kara in her wishes. Alex sunk in, to indulge in every very sinful desire that Kara’s body called for. Alex rose up and down, the crashing waves of pleasure emitting something wonderful through her body. The intense flow of juices increased, the faster Alex drove down.  
  
“Mmm, you want this, don’t you?” Diana asked.  
  
Oh, Kara realized something. Diana brought out the rope and tied Kara’s hands with it. Something about Diana’s lasso’s energy just sent tingles coursing down Kara’s spine. She rocked up and down, her hips moving at a constant blur on the bed.  
  
The lasso wrapped around Kara’s wrists caused pleasure jolts to explode through her body. Diana leaned in and kissed Alex in front of her. The two lustfully indugling in each other made Kara throb in anticipation. Anticipation on what they were going to do.  
  
Diana fastened the rope further around Kara, binding her and ensuring Kara was not going to go anywhere, any time soon. Diana lightly kissed Alex and moved around. More kisses peppered Alex’s jaw and Alex returned the favor, kissing Diana back just as hard and with just as much vigor.  
  
Oh, that soft sigh, that extremely soft sigh came back tenfold. Diana leaned in and worked her tongue into Diana’s mouth.  
  
“Don’t forget about me,” Kara said. “But...that’s pretty hot.”  
  
Kara, bound and unable to move, watched with glee and giddiness from Alex stripping Diana completely bare. Alex paused and took control of Diana’s ample breasts. Like a piece of clay, Alex molded Diana’s breasts, feeling them up to her liking.  
  
“So hot right now,” Kara added. “But, I want you as well.”  
  
Diana smiled at Kara’s honest assessment. She pulled away from Alex and laid on top of Kara’s nude body and kissed away at her. Kara shivered and Diana just smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Kara’s beautiful face. More long, more powerful kisses.  
  
“Honey, I’ll treat you,” Diana said. “How do you like this?”  
  
“I think she’ll like this even more,” Alex said. “Untie her a bit.”  
  
Diana did as Alex asked, and Kara sized up with anticipation, wondering what fresh tortures awaited her. She could hardly hold back. Kara positively trembled in anticipation with what was going to come next. Alex pulled Kara over and wrapped her arms around. On Alex’s lap, with the symbiote just growing behind her.  
  
Pleasure shot through Kara’s loins the second Alex balanced her younger sister into perfect position. The perfect position from Alex to penetrate Kara, anally. Kara’s cheeks squeezed very nicely, against Alex’s fingers. She dug them in and smiled.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“YES!” Kara yelled.  
  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked with a slow grind against Kara’s back passage while squeezing her breasts.  
  
“OH YES!” Kara screamed.  
  
“Well, you seem ready,” Alex said. “Let’s do this then.”  
  
Kara closed onto Alex’s probing tool and took it deep inside of her anal core. She squeezed Alex’s tool the faster it moved into her. Alex had her and was fucking her up the ass. Kara did not know exactly how this would feel better. She was already having the time of her life, bouncing away on the tool which just plunged deep into her ass.  
  
“Open your eyes,” Alex ordered Kara.  
  
The Girl of Steel opened her eyes, finally getting a good look at the pleasures Diana had in store for her. Oh, she might have a little bit more fun with this one.  
  
Diana took a strap on and worked it down Kara’s front. Kara clenched up and could feel it, coming closer to her. The Amazon slid the tool up against Kara’s warm and wet opening, about ready to plunge. Alex positioned Kara so her legs had been spread, Kara primed to receive it in both holes.  
  
Her body begged, and Diana delivered, plunging.  
  
Double stuffed by both Diana and Alex. Oh, Kara could not believe it. And what made things even more exciting was Diana’s grip on the lasso did not loosen. The magic lasso kept Kara completely honest.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” Kara said.  
  
“It is happening,” Alex said. “And you love having your pussy and ass stuffed by two dominant women, don’t you? Supergirl should be called Supersub, right?”  
  
“Mmm hmm!” Kara yelled unable to keep the truth flowing out.  
  
Diana felt the pleasure of Kara’s loins clench her. Oh, Diana could dig into Kara all day long and work her hips against Kara’s. She felt up Kara’s legs, beautiful as they were, Diana could indulge in them all day. She thrust deeper and deeper into Kara, with Diana stretching her pussy completely out.  
  
“Cum for me, my pet,” Diana said.  
  
No use fighting it, Kara just let it happen. And boy did it happen.  
  
Topping off Kara with an orgasm made Diana just smile. The Amazon Princess could feel the tension of her loins burst as well. Diana came alongside of Kara. The two lovely ladies made beautiful music together when releasing their tensions.  
  
Kara quivered, and yet, knew they were far from done. Why would they be done? Why would they be done when there was so much pleasure to be shared between them? Kara tensed up, heating up all over. Alex and Diana worked her, working their devious symphony with her holes.  
  
Alex finished pounding her sister in the ass and bringing Kara to a stupor. The touches performed on Kara’s body lit her up in every single way possible. Kara never thought that her juices would stop flowing. Alex would make sure of that, in a heartbeat.  
  
The two pulled out of Kara, giving her a break, and also leaving her longing, want more.  
  
“Princess, I want you,” Alex said with a smile.  
  
Leaving Kara between the both of them, holes wet with juices, Diana and Alex crawled towards each other. Alex bent down to suck her sister’s juices off of the fake penis hanging from Diana. Diana looked down at the lust in Alex’s eyes. So enjoyable, so lovely, and Diana felt a flare in her loins, desire to be taken by Alex just reaching a new fever pitch.  
  
Alex looked up at Kara and put Diana’s hand on the side of her face. Diana, getting the hint, made all of Alex’s most devious kinks and desires come to life.  
  
Diana, not being able to resist Alex, worked into her mouth, with stiff thrusts. The hunger in Alex’s eyes encourged Diana to push on through just a tiny bit further. Diana stuffed herself deep into Alex’s throat. The ride continued to build a sweat off of both of them.  
  
Pulling away, Diana looked down at Alex’s beautiful face. She wanted more and Alex looked ripe for the taking. Diana wanted to see Alex’s perfect posterior when drilling her from behind.  
  
“Come here, Princess, so we can play,” Alex said.  
  
Spinning Alex around, Diana climbed up behind Alex and stroked the woman’s body. The Amazon clenched Alex’s rear end, working her fingers into it. Alex breathed in, and showed just how much she enjoyed Diana’s touch. It became very obvious, from the blatant pushing of Diana’s fingers into her backside, that Alex enjoyed it just as much.  
  
After Alex’s body received a good massaging, Diana lined up. The intrusion was at hand, and she was nice and wet to be penetrated. Those thoughts just coursed through Diana’s mind, thoughts to penetrate Alex, hard and deep..  
  
“Fuck me,” Alex said.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Diana slammed into Alex. Alex brought out into a very intense cry, from Diana pumping away at her pussy. Those hips moved like a blur, constantly stuffing Alex from behind. She shoved deeper and deeper into Alex, causing Alex’s nails to dig into the side of the surface which Diana fucked her on.  
  
Diana rocked Alex and made her cry out in pleasure. Still hanging onto the lasso, Diana sped up her thrusts to get more out of Alex. And the juices started flowing. Alex’s hips moved back and other parts of her started to swing back and forth. Namely her suit, the suit started to kick up a fuss. One large tentacle wrapped around Diana’s waist and started to crawl up to her, dripping moisture onto her backside.  
  
The tentacle cock whipped behind Diana and shoved into her ass. Diana closed her eyes to soak in the pleasure ramping up. Alex pumped her asshole, savagely pounding away while Diana did the same thing. The two women measured each other’s motions.  
  
The end result being pleasure for all.  
  
“Oh, I’m so wet,” Kara said. “Alex, please...don’t do this to me.”  
  
Kara writhed and moaned all over. Diana and Alex were just out of reach and Kara could not handle that. Thankfully, Alex helped her out quite a lot. Another tentacle came into the picture and rubbed against Kara’s pussy. It released some of the sexual urges Kara had, and Kara could hardly, oh she could just barely keep her head above the water.  
  
“Looks like your big sister is going to bail you out now,” Alex remarked a second later. “Lucky for you.”  
  
Alex managed to spit out the last part of her words despite the fact Diana gave her an orgasm. Time to reward the Princess with a good anal fucking. Alex multi-tasked quite nicely, working the tentacle deep into Kara with a loud squishing sound and doing the same in wearing out Diana’s ass.  
  
Kara pumped her hips up and down to take the plunging tentacle down into her warm pussy. The Girl of Steel’s wet loins received a very vigorous pumping. She clenched down hard, the erupting feeding her desires. Kara knew, she knew it would not be long before she folded to the pleasure hitting her so hard.  
  
Alex hummed delightfully, taking inventory on both of the holes she loved being inside. And Diana came close to topping Alex off as well. They were going to all cum at the same time. And as fun as two women reaching their peak at the same time could be, three at the same time, well the thought brought thrills to Alex’s body. She kept hammering away at her.  
  
Yet, Diana tapered off a little bit. Giving Alex the open. Foolishly for Diana, as Alex pulled away.  
  
The second Diana let up on Alex, she made her move. And how, with the tentacles wrapping Diana up tight and pinning her onto the surface. The strap on cock, covered in Alex’s juices, came off and Diana’s pussy, wet and ready opened up.  
  
“This belongs to me,” Alex said. “I hope you know that.”  
  
“I do!” Diana cried out. “I need you inside me….I need you inside me right now!”  
  
“Oh, you got your wish, Princess.”  
  
Alex furiously pumped away at Diana. The Amazon writhing underneath her was magic. Alex could not wait to top Diana off. Yet, the slow and steady run to her, it was more than enough. More than enough to run her hands down the front of Diana’s body. More enough to wrap Diana up in her tentacles, binding the Princess, and forcing deeper thrusts into her.  
  
The constant rising and falling of Diana’s perfect body caused Alex’s eyes to shut. The pleasure burned very brightly, the harder Alex crammed herself into Diana.  
  
“Alex, I need more,” Kara breathed.  
  
The eagerness in Kara’s eyes also distracted Alex from the fun.  Yet, Alex remained strong, simply teasing Kara all the way. The tentacle half penetrated her. The lasso, now clutched in Alex’s hand, kept Kara mostly at bay. Some kind of mental connection made Alex quite aware what Kara wanted and how it would drive Kara nuts if Alex denied Alex this.  
  
“ALEX!” Kara whined.  
  
“Patience, my sweet Supersub,” Alex said. “You’ll get everything you want...and more than you can handle...soon.”  
  
Alex turned most of her attention to Diana and pounded her hard. Diana’s legs were the target of Alex’s attention and boy did the Amazon love having them played with.  
  
Kara hated the times when Alex denied her what she wanted. But, when Alex gave it to her, it was going to feel really good. Alex positioned Diana ,and slowly lowered into her, making sure Kara watched as Diana’s body submitted to her.  
  
If the Amazon submitted, then Kara did not have much of a chance. Alex pulled back and released onto Diana.  
  
“A little deeper, I think,” Alex commented.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Alex licked her lips while maintaining eye contact with Kara. This made Kara’s hips just shoot up to meet the tentacle which probed her lightly. It was three fourths of the way stuffing Kara. And yet, Kara thought there was always room for more.  
  
“You’ll get everything you want, don’t you worry,” Alex said.  
  
Good things came to those who waited. Good girls came hard when they got those good things, as Alex found out with Diana. Diana closed in and gifted Alex with a flood of juices. Alex rose and fell, smacking down onto Diana the harder she plowed inside of her.  
  
Alex slowed down just enough to allow Diana to feel this moment. Diana’s delicious legs found their way tighter around Alex’s waist. And Alex stroked said legs, to bring Diana to the highest peak possible. Diana let out her lip, moaning intensely.  
  
The climax was extremely hard and extremely fast. Alex pulled away from Diana and untied the lasso from around Kara. And then tied it around Diana.  
  
“I bet you want me to watch me stuff my sister, before fucking you harder than last time,” Alex said.  
  
“That’s...precisely what I want,” Diana said. “Do come back soon.”  
  
She tapered off, a soft smile on her face. Alex brushed against Diana’s nipples before pulling completely away. The lasso wrapped around Diana and left her in perfect position to be fucked when Alex chose to jump back in. And Alex would jump back in, soon enough. A big smile crossed over Alex’s face.  
  
“Hey, Kara,” Alex said.  
  
“Alex,” Kara said.  
  
Alex propped Kara up onto her lap. The makeout session between the two lovely sisters occurred. Alex put a hand down onto the back of Kara’s head and caused her to cry out in endless lust. The kiss deepened, with Alex working her tongue in. Kara tilted back to allow Alex to make sweet, sweet, love with her tonsils and worship Kara’s body.  
  
The minute Alex lowered Kara onto her cock, Kara lost it. The Kryptonian grabbed on tight to her adoptive sister and rode her vigorously. Alex slowed down Kara just enough, more of those tentacles moving into place, ready to plunge her holes.  
  
Oh, Kara was losing it completely. Alex knew all of the right buttons to push and to light Kara up all over. Kara just broke out into an endless cry of pleasure while riding Alex. She bounced up and down, their thighs connecting together.  
  
A second tentacle along with those milking Kara’s nipples gets added to the fun. One shoved down Kara’s throat and another in Kara’s ass caused her to break out into a cry of pleasure. Alex was having her fun and having her way with her little sister.  
  
“I must have got you worked up so much,” Alex said. “Good, it’s good for you. We shouldn’t let all of that energy be untapped...let it out.”  
  
Kara rode and showed just how much energy. Alex could feel the lust build for Kara in the pit of her stomach, the faster she worked away at the bouncing woman.  
  
The faster Kara bounced up and down, the more she got into this fun and games on Alex. Alex penetrated Kara from every angle. Kara threw her head back and let out cries of constant pleasure. Alex knew precisely what to do and how much to put into her hips, while they thrusted away at Alex.  
  
The tightening of Kara and her explosion encouraged Alex to do about the same thing. She buried deep into Kara. The electricity coursing through their bodies were intense. The two sisters matched each other stroke by stroke.  
  
The Danvers sisters locked eyes, feeling this moment.  
  
“Go ahead,” Alex said.  
  
“After you.”  
  
“Together?”  
  
“YESSS!”  
  
The two sisters came alongside each other. Kara panted heavily, always a good thrill ride when Alex took her in hand. Alex squeezed Kara’s breasts, giving an additional shake to her nipples when they rocked over.  
  
Kara tapered off. Good things came to good girls and good girls came hard. Alex finished soaking up the juices and Kara could feel nice it.  
  
“Alexandra, I’m horny,” Diana called in her most sultry voice.  
  
The delicious Diana called for Alex. Alex nudged Kara away, keeping her at tentacles length. Seductively, Alex crawled towards Diana.  Alex grabbed onto Diana and pulled her up and set Diana up on her lap. Alex kissed Diana, very aggressively, the tongue dominating the Amazon’s mouth. And then, with another swift thrust, Alex buried deep into Diana.  
  
Diana yanked back with Alex using the lasso for added pumping power. Oh, they just got started. Who knew whatever fun they could get up to now that they really got going.  
  
And Kara laid in a pool of her and Alex’s juices, just waiting to be treated again.

* * *

  
Carol Danvers put up a shield to block the attack. The Green Lantern had been in the midst of a battle against a dangerous force, which sent her to the furthest races of space. Carol cracked back against the rock as the axe of her enemy came at her.  
  
With a spin, Carol used the axe to block the attack of her deadly opponent and pushed him back for a second. Those eyes blazed with fury.  
  
A problem beyond her attacker hit Carol. She tried to put on a shield to block it. The attacker flew back from the assault. Carol braced herself for impact, although the impact, she did not know where it came from.  
  
The space warp sucked Carol through and resulted in her hitting the ground with a massive thud. Every bone in her body felt completely rattled.  
  
Slowly, Carol recovered, and came across a tower. The crystal structure looked Kryptonian which raised far more questions than they did answers in Carol’s mind.  
  
A figure watched her from the foot of the stairs. Carol entered danger mode and stood up straight.  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“There’s no need to be alarmed Green Lantern. You are on Argo, what remains on Krypton.”  
  
Okay, that answered the question of the where Carol landed. She just needed to figure out the who.  
  
“My name is Alura In-Ze.”  
  
  
Carol stepped back, atonished. She had come face to face with the birth mother of her adopted sister. The woman who she assumed was dead. And with Alura’s presence, so many questions hit Carol and not enough answers.  
 **To Be Continued With Two More Chapters(61 and 62) on June 14th, 2019.**


	61. Chapter 61(6/14/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Did you miss the last four weeks of bonus smut on my blog? If you don't follow my blog, then you might. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/**   
**  
** **Here are the blog exclusive lemons you may have missed.**   
**  
** **Kara, Lena, and Diana: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/lena-kara-and-dianasymbiosis-blog.html**   
**  
** **What Happens on Argo: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/what-happens-on-argosymbiosis-blog.html**   
**  
** **Gwen and Diana: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/gwen-and-dianasymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**   
**  
**   
**Maggie and Babs: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/maggie-and-babssymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**   
**  
** **Chapter Sixty-One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Months passed since the entire Spider mutation diabolical. In the months which followed, everything had been quiet. Kara in particular had hit dead end after dead end with the entire Worldkiller investigation. If they had been hiding on this Earth, then they were hiding pretty good.  
  
And now, Kara could not find anyone who worked with Warren. His mysterious mentor or boss or whatever, had turned into as much of a shadow as the Worldkillers as well. Kara returned to square one. Every potential place where a Kryptonian outpost could be had been overturned, and Kara found nothing.  
  
To be honest, a small part of Kara wondered if there was something to all of this or if had just been one big urban legend that someone latched onto.  
  
So, Kara decided to come in, after Lena summoned her. For a business meeting and for once it was an actual business meeting, and not the pretext to something else. Kara almost bumped into Gwen as she exited the elevator.  
  
“Are you okay?” Gwen asked.  
  
“I’ve seen better days,” Kara said.  
  
Gwen offered Kara a sympathetic smile and pat on her shoulder. They had been in a very similar boat over the past three months or so.  
  
“I haven’t been able to find anything either and the DEO hasn’t as far as I know,” Gwen said. “Maybe it was just some fairy tale that Warren and whoever he was chasing. Maybe the Worldkillers did not make it to Earth.”  
  
Kara shrugged, maybe they did. She needed to be sure they did not, without any kind of reasonable doubt. And there were many doubts in Kara’s mind on this day and every single day. She hoped to figure it out sooner rather than later.  
  
Regardless, as Alex told Kara pretty much every time the sisters met over the past couple of months, Kara could not put her entire life on hold for this madness.  
  
“So, Lena and Sam are waiting,” Gwen said. “And Lena really was hoping that you would make it.”  
  
A small smile, as tired as it was, crossed Kara’s face. The last thing she wanted to do was to let Lena down. So she crossed the door. And walked in just in time to see Lena Luthor and Samantha Arias hard at work. They looked up and smiled.  
  
“So, you made it,” Lena said.  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kara said. “Lena, Sam, how are you doing?”  
  
“Oh, we’ve just been busy getting this off of the ground,” Lena said. “But, it’s good to go, isn’t it Sam?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam said. “It might have been ready sooner if I had just been able to put in a few more hours.”  
  
Now that the warm smiles and warmer greetings were out of the way, it was time for business. The blue prints out on the table displayed a picture of the satellite system. Kara looked on at it, with a slight smile.  
  
“We will be able to reach out to touch them,” Lena said. “And maybe forewarn us if they have...hostile intentions for this planet.”  
  
As much as Kara hated to admit it, there were some alien races out there who only lived to conquer every planet and put even more species underneath their thumb. Unfortunately, that was why so many fled to this planet, to get away from some extremely cruel dictators. Along with a few who fled simply because they were wanted for galactic crimes, and Earth was so far off of the radar that it was not funny.  
  
But, as long as they did not fall back into old habits, then Kara had no problem with them starting a new life. If they caused trouble, then it would be a job for Supergirl.  
  
“It should be interesting to get to know them,” Sam said.  
  
“Well, aliens are much like people,” Kara said with a smile. “Some of them are a lot more worth knowing than others.”  
  
And suddenly, it hit them how much alike they were, despite their differences on a biological level. Lena had been looking over something else. Sam frowned when looking after her.  
  
“Maybe I’m just lucky,” Sam said. “And we were very lucky we were able to cure that virus.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Lena said. “Nothing about you seems strange, but there has to be something about you that’s extraordinary.”  
  
“Three months, and you haven’t been able to find anything,” Sam said. “And there’s been no signs of side effects from the antidote.”  
  
That had been true and Lena had been waiting on pins and needles.  
  
“No,” Lena said. “I believe it’s one of those mysteries.”  
  
Kara had been curious as well. The only people who did not get affected by the spider virus had either been non-human or shielded with a symbiote like Alex. And yet, Sam had somehow escaped any kind of infection.  
  
And speaking of Alex, she walked in the door. A black mark and slight bruise on her face indicated she had gotten in a hell of a tussel with someone. Of course, knowing Alex, she would have gotten into many more.  
  
“Sorry, I’m late,” Alex said. “Someone got their hands on an Apokolipitian cannon. And they tried to use it to blow a hole into a bank vault.”  
  
“Talk about reaching for the cellar,” Gwen said. “Using an alien weapon to rob a bank.”  
  
Alex sighed, especially given the idiots would have blown up half of a city block just to get a couple of million dollars.  
  
“Deep down you can’t change who some people are,” Alex said. “And the things they are passionate about.”  
  
The DEO Agent turned to her sister.  
  
“So, anything new?” Alex asked.  
  
“I would have tripped over to tell you if I did,” Kara said. “It’s just...maybe I’ve hit a dead end.”  
  
Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and leaned in, giving her a very soft kiss on the lips. The two broke apart from each other in a blink of an eye. With their greeting out of the way, Alex turned her interest over towards Lena and Sam.  
  
“So, tell me more about the satellite,” Alex said. “Because I’m excited.”

* * *

  
Carol had a lot of questions. Alura answered with even more, especially when it was learned that Carol had been part of the family which Kara found. Alura walked up to the palace and overlooked what they rebuilt from Argo. Hopefully learning from the mistakes which caused Krypton to self-destruct in the first place.  
  
Still, Carol still wondered if there had been a reason where she had fallen on Argo of all places.  
  
“I’m glad she made it to Earth,” Alura said. “And I’m glad that there’s someone looking over her.”  
  
“And she returns the favor by looking over us,” Carol said. “This place is amazing.”  
  
Seeing the holographic reconstruction of Krypton was one thing. Seeing actual architecture there, it was another thing entirely. Something tangible Carol could touch brought a small smile to her face. After returning home, she wondered if Alex and Kara would agree. If Kara would want to visit it. Kara settled into Earth very nicely, but….there was also the fact that Kara might want to stay if she had been there.  
  
And yet, Kara needed to know, Carol reasoned with herself.  
  
She could not wait to return home and tell Kara about this. But not to be rude, Carol walked around and prepared to indulge Alura on any questions she had. Alura had a few, but Carol had so much more to tell about ALura’s birth daughter.  
  
“Having a second guest who was born on Earth is fascinating,” Alura said. “It must be a sign of something more to come.”  
  
Carol raised her eyebrow and wondered what Alura was talking about? A second guest...what was she talking about? This raised some interesting questions. And the sound of aww made Carol’s gaze just fall onot the temple.  
  
“And here she comes.”  
  
The people around the temple looked on in awe from a beautiful redhead woman leaving the temple. Carol was in awe of her as well. White robes with a golden symbol which resembled the Phoenix of mythology shined brightly. When one compared it to her beautiful red hair and rosy lips, and green eyes and pale skin, one could see how stunning she has.  
  
“Our divine lady has returned.”  
  
Carol kept her eyes on the young woman descending the steps. She had a lot of questions and Alura’s lips just brushed over with a smile.  
  
“All hail our divine lady, the Flamebird,” one of them said.  
  
“So, you’re from Earth as well?”  
  
Carol came out of the stupor which hit her from the presence. The redhead extended a hand and their hands touched to result a spark of hot energy. This woman had been extremely powerful and Carol could feel a dose of her strength the moment they locked hands.  
  
“My name is Carol Danvers.”  
  
“Jean Grey.”  
  
This particular bit of news left Carol completely flummoxed. She remembered reading Jean’s name in a missing person’s report a few weeks ago. Of course, Jean did not seem to be missing, well on Earth, naturally.  
  
“Have you remembered what you’ve told us when you arrived on Argo?” Alura asked.  
  
Jean inclined her head and spoke rather softly.  
  
“No! But, it took a while to become myself again after arriving.”  
  
Carol frowned, how long was she here. Did time pass differently on Argo than it did on Earth? Was there something weird going on with space-time? There was so much interstellar weirdness as part of the Green Lantern Corps, that Carol took it for granted. At least until it slapped her in the face.  
  
“People are in awe of what you’re going to do if they rise again,” Alura said.  
  
Jean just wished she remembered what the message of doom and gloom was. Awe inspiring gasps from the crowd turned out to be old after a while. All Jean wanted to remember is how she got here and why she had tapped into these strange cosmic powers. There were many, many questions.  
  
“So, how long are you staying?” Jean asked.  
  
“Just long enough to get on my feet,” Carol said. “My sister she’s going to be excited about this place.”  
  
“Well, let’s take a walk,” Jean said. “And we can talk...that is if Alura does not mind.”  
  
“If I can come with you, it will be an honor,” Alura said.  
  
Jean’s lips twisted in a smile.  
  
“The honor is all mine,” Alura replied.

* * *

  
Lena moved up to the podium. Off to the side, Alex, Kara, and Gwen watched, ensuring that nothing would go wrong. This seemed to be the type of event which would attract all kind of crazies, extremists of both the pro and anti-alien varieties.  
  
But, you did not worry about the fringe and extreme minorities when you had a business to run.  
  
“Over the past several centuries we’ve come so far as a species,” Lena announced. “The point where we have come to a crossroads. And over the past few years, we’ve uncovered that we are not the only ones out there. Something that many other races in the galaxy have known for some time. But, we have the potential for something greater.”  
  
An image of the high tech communication satellite built by L-Corp flashed. There were more than a few people who looked agitated and a few people who looked curious. Regardless of their opinion, all eyes rested on Lena Luthor and she successfully had them in the palm of her hand.  
  
“The satellite is both a way to get closer together with other races from beyond Earth’s orbit,” Lena said. “But, it’s also the first step to bringing this planet into a greater Galactic community. I think we all have something to prove. We’re not ants to be looked down, humanity can be part of something greater.”  
  
Everyone applauded once again. Kara applauded the loudest of all and flashed Lena a smile from the top of the stage. Lena locked eyes with her and smiled.  
  
“Here is a demonstration of how our communications network works. I can assure you, it cannot pull information from any of your private communications.”  
  
Lena set up the simulation of how the satellite worked. State of the art and able to intercept communications a mile a way. Kara smiled, any country, anywhere on Earth would want to have their hands on a satellite. If nothing else, to spy on the private communications of their enemy.  
  
Gwen flinched in front of Kara. Kara placed a gentle hand on Gwen’s shoulder to jerk her back into the conversation. Gwen looked to the side and looked around.  
  
“There’s someone here that shouldn’t be here,” Gwen commented.  
  
Something was up and Kara stood at high alert. She put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and pointed one long finger to the top of the stage. Or rather the area coming from the top of the stage.  
  
From the edge of the stage came two women from the crowd. Security dropped down with the shorter woman, with green hair and a tight bodysuit, approached the stage. The taller woman, with purple hair, clutched a blade in her hand.  
  
“You’re coming with us,” she said.  
  
“Vertigo and Archlight,” Gwen muttered. “They’re two mutant terrorists.”  
  
That’s not good news, and Kara had so many questions. Getting the people out of the range of these two dangerous women was first on Kara’s list. So, she did so, discreetly, with Gwen moving off to do her thing.  
  
“Excuse me?” Lena asked.  
  
Vertigo dropped Lena to her knees. Her eyes glazed over and a coughing fit followed.  
  
“Not you,” Vertigo said. “Her.”  
  
Sam’s eyes widened as Archlight grabbed her around the neck. This resulted in Kara speeding off, and Gwen slipping off. Alex moved in to try and get a clear shot at the situation. Too many people in the way for it to matter and Lena had been used as a human shield.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Sam asked.  
  
“You’re very special,” Archlight said. “And the great one wants you for a long time.”  
  
With Sam held captive on the stage and these two women wiping out security, there’s no clear room for error. Alex could not allow them to leave. Her eyes flashed black and the symbiote started to react to the threat.  
  
Now, it was time for Alex Danvers to move.  
 **To Be Continued.**


	62. Chapter 62(6/14/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Did you miss the last four weeks of bonus smut on my blog? If you don't follow my blog, then you might. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/**   
**  
** **Here are the blog exclusive lemons you may have missed.**   
**  
** **Kara, Lena, and Diana: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/lena-kara-and-dianasymbiosis-blog.html**   
**  
** **What Happens on Argo: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/what-happens-on-argosymbiosis-blog.html**   
**  
** **Gwen and Diana: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/05/gwen-and-dianasymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**   
**  
** **Maggie and Babs: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/06/maggie-and-babssymbiosis-blog-exclusive.html**   
**  
** **Chapter Sixty-Two:**

* * *

  
Never in her life had more terror flooded the body of Samantha Arias. She had so many questions regarding these two dangerous women. And the one which hit her constantly is why they considered her extremely special. Lena on her hands and knees on the stage, barely able to stand up straight.  
  
The slaughtered bodies of L-Corp security guards painted a grim picture of what these women were all about. Sam could see her entire life flash before her. She won’t be able to see her daughter again, but why? What did Sam do to cause the ire of those people?  
  
Regardless, Sam’s entire life, and every single last moment flashed before her very eyes.  
  
“Tell Ruby I love her,” Sam murmured to Lena.  
  
A line of webbing grabbed Archlight’s blade and spun her around. Archlight found herself nailed down by Spider-Girl and sent crashing through the podium. The power of Vertigo rocked Spider-Girl and almost caused her knees to buckle.  
  
“No one can withstand the power of Vertigo!” she called.  
  
“Actually, I might want to take a crack at it.”  
  
And with that Supergirl cracked Vertigo in the face and sent her flying backwards off of the stage. The crazed criminal took a head over heels dump from what Supergirl did to her.  
  
Supergirl helped Spider-Girl to her feet and the two stood off to square off against Vertigo and Archlight. They gauged their chances and realized they were not good. Archlight pulled out one of her blades and threw it towards the support beams to try and blow it up.  
  
“I got this one!” Supergirl yelled.  
  
Alex joined Gwen on the stage in getting Sam and Lena to safety while Kara prevented the beams from toppling over. The moment Alex looke din Sam’s eyes, she had been terrified to death, and Alex could not blame her. These two women were among some of the most dangerous in the world, but a long way from their usual stomping grounds in New York City.  
  
Now that Alex got a good look at them, she knew exactly the type of dangerous people they were dealing with. Vertigo and Archlight were two of a group of mutant terrorists who slaughtered an entire group of mutants who lived in the sewers of New York. Granted, there was no DEO to deal with mutants. Well, technically the MRD was funded, but they were more interested in bulding giant robots to hunt down mutants. Or so the rumors went.  
  
There were enough rumors where Alex was glad she did not live in New York. She held Sam around the waist.  
  
“They fled,” Gwen said.  
  
“What were they after?” Lena asked.  
  
“Me, they were after me,” Sam said. “Why were they after me?”  
  
That was the question they had been trying to ask for the last six months to various degrees of success. It made no sense at all, even with Sam’s role in curing the spider virus. Surely, they could not have found out about that, could they?

* * *

  
“Yes...Ruby...I’m fine….I’ll be home in the morning…”  
  
Really after today, Sam was glad that talking to her daughter was possible. It was a very near scare which could have turned out far worse than she imagined.  
  
“So wait, you met Spider-Girl and Supergirl?”  
  
Sam cracked into a smile. Leave it to her daughter to have her priorities in order. Then again, teenagers, or almost teenagers in Ruby’s case.  
  
“And you’re really okay, right?”  
  
Well, better late than never with the concern.  
  
“Yes, I met them, although they were busy saving everyone not just me,” Sam told her daughter. “And...I’m fine...just was scared out of my mind. It could have been much worse.”  
  
At the doorway, Alex stood and Sam turned around to face Alex. The sigh which followed showed how frustrated Sam was and Alex could understand.  
  
“Talk to you later...promise.”  
  
Sam hung up the phone, not meaning to cut Ruby off this soon. But, she had so much going on right now, that it made Sam’s mind feel like it was running a million miles a minute.  
  
“I suppose everything could have gone much worse,” Sam said. “I don’t even know any more...and I’m not sure if I really want to know anymore.”  
  
“There’s a reason they were after you,” Alex said. “And we’ll find out what it is. In the meantime, just sit back and relax.”  
  
Sam sat on the couch and Alex sat down next to her. The questions of what was going on to her and why mutant terrorists would be after her, it baffled Sam. Alex rubbed Sam’s neck and gave her a hell of a neck rub. Sam’s eyes clouded over in pleasure.  
  
“I just don’t know….”  
  
“Relax,” Alex said. “You’re stressed out. It’s not good on you.”  
  
“Very stressed out,” Sam admitted.  
  
A very slight rubbing caused Sam to taper down a little bit. Alex pressed her hands against Sam’s shoulder blades and worked the tension a little bit deeper.  
  
“It would be easier...if I can get access to your body,” Alex said. “I can’t really work the tension...that much.”  
  
Without another word, Alex unbuttoned Sam’s blouse with practiced ease and slid it down her shoulders. Alex smiled when seeing Sam’s ample bosom in a black bra and her flat, toned stomach. Alex undid the skirt and slid it down Sam’s legs.  
  
Stunning, beautiful, and Alex licked her lips as she got a good look at this stunning brunette woman’s body.  
  
Sam could not believe she let someone undress her like this, but damn, those hands felt so good. Alex massaged her flesh, kneading all of the tension knots out. Something warm and squishy pressed against Sam’s body and sent electrical shivers.  
  
“Is that some kind of new oil?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes, something like that,” Alex told her.  
  
“Because, it feels good,” Sam said.  
  
“Good, I’m glad,” Alex said.  
  
Alex made sure Sam laid on her stomach and Alex moved her way down Sam’s body. Her shoulderblades, back, and the back of her legs received a full, warm treatement from Alex. Alex performed a foot massage, managing to tingle every inch of Sam’s foot. Toes, arches, ankles, they all received a good rubdown, and Alex enjoyed feeling Sam’s foot up.  
  
Everything sent tremors down Sam’s spine. It made her feel so good. Almost too good for a routine massage. Dirty thoughts filtered into the mind of Sam, something which had been pushed back for a good long time.  
  
“Are you trying to seduce me...Agent Danvers?”  
  
“Well, Samantha, if I wanted to seduce you, there would be no trying about it.”  
  
And with that, Alex rolled Sam over onto her front. Sam looked up as Alex straddled her hips. The curves of that tight bodysuit Alex wore made it look like she was wearing nothing at all.  
  
Stupid sexy, Danvers.  
  
Alex smiled and planted kisses down Sam’s neck and up to her jawline. The kisses followed and Alex planted her lips over Sam’s mouth, sucking on it. She trailed around the edge of the mouth and dug in, using her tongue as a perfect method to slid deep into Sam’s warm red lips.  
  
Pulling away, Alex smiled and flipped a strand of hair away from Sam’s beautiful face.  
  
“Is this your first time with a woman?” Alex asked.  
  
A second passed before Sam answered that particular question.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
First time with anyone since Ruby’s father, and Ruby was about the only good thing that came out of that encounter, as Sam realized over the years. She had been distracted by Alex undressing her the rest of the way and then sliding down Sam’s body.  
  
Sam’s barely touched pussy had been introduced to Alex’s tongue. And boy did it feel good to have Alex just working Sam into a lather. The ways and the depths Alex shoved her tongue deep into Sam’s scorching twat felt extremely good.  
  
Oooh, Sam could just grip onto the back of Alex’s head and let her get to work.  
  
Something about Sam’s taste felt so exotic, so sinful, like she could get drunk of Sam’s juices. And given that Alex Danvers was not one to turn down a good drink as much as good woman, she  moved in. And licked, and licked Sam hard. And Sam moaned and moaned hard. Which encouraged Alex to keep diving deep to get some more of Sam’s sweet, juicy taste.  
  
“This is amazing!”  
  
Inexperienced emotions flooded Sam’s body. Oh, she could hardly believe something like this felt so good, and yet there they were. And Alex dove in right there, to indulge her. To eat her out and to bring Sam closer to the tipping point. Oh boy, she was hot and horny to say the very lease. She breathed in and breathed out.  
  
A second passed and Alex pulled out of Sam’s sweet, savory pussy. Sam collapsed back on Lena’s couch, sucking in some warm breaths.  
  
Then Alex dove in one more time and ate Sam out even faster. The heat spread through her body and made things extremely hot and heavy.  
  
The minute Sam gushed, Alex dove in, tongue a raging tornado of pleasure as she lapped up every single drop of Sam’s tasty pussy.  
  
Alex lapped up Sam’s juices and climbed up to face her. Chest to chest the two lovers met and Alex leaned in to kiss her lover on the lips. Sam placed a hand on the back of Alex’s head and returned the kiss, with so much fever that it burned. Their lips pressed together, with Alex’s tongue shoving into the back of Sam’s throat and really bringing this makeout session to the next level.  
  
Sam got into the kiss and everything Alex was doing to. Maybe she did need to get laid. Everything felt so good. Sam’s wandering hands gripped Alex. She touched the sexy woman’s firm body and the very feel of it sent tingles down Sam’s spine.  
  
“You want more, don’t you?”  
  
Several kisses from Sam’s earlobe, to the side of her neck, down her shoulder, lit the woman up. Her eyes flashed open and Sam responded with a nod.  
  
Alex’s suit opened up and revealed her body. Sam could lick melted chocolate off of it all day long if Alex let her. The two embraced each other as Sam prepared to go in and worship Alex’s body. And she needed to touch every inch because Alex was as hot as hell and ready to receive.  
  
Sam marveled at how lucky she was to lay with such a beautiful woman. The two of them smiled at each other and Sam’s imploring eyes raked over Alex’s body, taking her all in.  
  
“Help yourself,” Alex said with a smile.  
  
Against the cushions of Lena’s couch, Alex leaned back with her legs spread and enjoying Sam going after her. Sam suckled her warm womanhood and made her gush something fierce. While Sam did not have that much experience, she made up for it in passion and energy. Alex put her hand on Sam’s head and kept guiding her, enjoying the ride.  
  
“You’re doing good...keep it up,” Alex said. “You’re going to earn a reward pretty soon, if you keep eating my pussy...so good.”  
  
Sam’s addiction increased the deeper she went into Alex’s pussy. She could not have enough of this taste and wanted even more. It just increased her lust and made Sam want so much more.  
  
Alex just barely kept the suit at bay, not wanting to intimate Sam, at least not yet, with alien tentacle sex. Of course, she could tell Sam could pick up on the suit doing something strange. Of course, sam just kept eating her pussy out until getting a good taste.  
  
“I know that suit’s alive,” Sam told Alex. “But...I’m curious if it….”  
  
“Oh, it can make us have so much more fun,” Alex said with a saucy smile.  
  
“Show me,” Sam said  
  
To demonstrate, Alex stretched out her suit, giving her four additional arms or tentacles rather. The tentacles waved around and stroked Sam all over her body, making her cry out for more pleasure. The ends of the suit squeezed out and touched Sam’s breasts and hips all over.  
  
Sam arched her back, more than pleased with how much Alex had been workng her over. Her tongue hung out and Alex kept working her, until Sam had been sliding her hips back and forth in a fever, really getting hot and heavy with the touches from Alex.  
  
And she loved it, loved every single time that suit touched her.  
  
Now that Sam had been introduced to Alex’s little friend, Alex pulled Sam onto her lap. The added alien limbs wrapped around Sam’s body and massaged her.  Sam moaned when Alex ensnared her. She was good, really good. And she wanted Alex.  
  
“You want me, don’t you?” Alex asked.  
  
“Yes!” Sam yelled. “How can you be so hot?”  
  
“Just a gift,” Alex said when kissing Sam on the lips.  
  
The sweet brunette cooed in delight. Alex would have so much fun with her, just teaching her all of the ways they could have fun. Plus, MILF, something that Alex always felt was fun to indulge in. And the fact she had not been touched since she was impregnated made this just all that more exciting.  
  
“I’ll take good care of you,” Alex said. “And I’ll make this very memorable...it might as well be your first time.”  
  
Given how long it’s been, Sam would have to agree. She felt something brush against her wet lips and caused a jarring feeling to enter her. And she wished Alex did, but not yet, although she was on the edge of cumming.  
  
The sexy mother moaned when Alex kissed her neck and something slipped between her thighs. It grew, the deeper it pushed into Sam’s pussy. Stuffing her deep and making Sam’s eyes widen. Alex grabbed her and kissed Sam hard, with the limbs making sure Sam did not get away.  
  
The dam of years of holding back broke and Sam saw nothing other this gorgeous woman in front of her, penetrating her deep and fast. And she loved it, loved the depths of which Alex slammed her cock inside and made Sam just gush with pleasure.  
  
“That’s it,” Alex said. “We don’t need to go too fast….in fact, I want you to feel this moment.”  
  
Sam slowly eased herself in. Her tight box enveloped Alex’s cock. The expression on Alex’s face made Sam wonder about things. Despite being fucked utterly and in a good way, Sam had questions, more questions than she realized she might under normal circumstances.  
  
“Do you feel it...because the suit’s connected to you?” Sam asked.  
  
“Bonded...feels better than any toy,” Alex said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Sam flushed, not really played with toys at all  It hit Sam how sexually supressed she was. But, being a single mother, who had to do the work of two parents, there was not that much time for casual sex. But, surely, it could not hurt to be in a relationship with this woman.  
  
Especially when it felt so good. Sam’s tight box clamped down onto Alex’s and made her close her eyes. Sam opened up a little bit more and Alex shoved in a little bit deeper, sending Sam into fits of convulsions as her pussy closed down on her.  
  
Much like a puppet master controlling Sam’s strings, Alex got her to cum, at the exact moment she wanted to. And it was here that Sam dug her nails into Alex’s shoulders, moaning extremely hotly. Those hot moans caused Alex to push faster.  
  
“There’s no need for you to hold back with me.”  
  
“You too….harder...faster,” Sam said. “I can’t get enough of you….could you….put one of those things in my ass?”  
  
“In a minute, baby,” Alex told her. “Just enjoy this.”  
  
“Oh, I am...you’re so big!” Sam cried out.  
  
Alex smiled, she had really corrupted something within Sam. And was pretty happy about it. The sweaty, bouncing form of Samantha Arias drew Alex in. Alex cupped Sam’s chest and brought pleasure to it. The DEO Agent nuzzled her face in Sam’s cleavage, taking it all in and making her moan extremely hard.  
  
Sam clasped her hands onto the back of Alex’s head and made Alex suck her tits. Her nipples were so sensitive, and Sam flushed...that had always been the case, especially back when she breastfed Ruby. Which had been a bit awkward. Now this was the situation where her breasts were being attacked and Alex could not do more to make her feel pleasure.  
  
At least Sam thought so, but she had always been happy to be proven wrong, especially with circumstances like this one.  
  
And now Alex bit down onto her nipple and caused Sam to almost explode. The horny mother wrapped  her arms around the neck of the sexy DEO Agent and squeezed it tightly. Encouraging Alex to lick Sam’s sweaty breasts.  
  
Alex just smiled and paid attention to the spots which made Sam completely insane with lust. She knew it was so good, that it was so hot.  
  
The flood of juices made Alex just smile. She pulled away from Sam just a little bit and let her relax, but Sam’s legs wrapped around Alex. Sam wanted Alex to continue and stared down at her ,with primal madness in her eyes.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Sam told her.  
  
Some kind of sexual beast had been unleashed, as Sam rode Alex and would ride her until they had both been wrecked with an overdose of orgasms. In the meantime, Alex enjoyed the smooth and silky texture of Sam’s very lovely legs.  
  
Alex was all over her newest partner and making her cry out in pleasure. Sam tilted her neck back and several moans followed from what Alex was doing to her. Alex sucked on Sam’s neck, leaving behind a few very hot love bites which made her body just swim with lust.  
  
Everything Alex did to her, made Sam just burn with pleasure.  
  
“You’re getting everything you wanted,” Alex said.  
  
“I know,” Sam said. “And I wanted you to do me...hard!”  
  
And Alex did Sam extremely hard, until her warm pussy clamped down onto Alex. They rode each other, closer and closer. Sam’s cries increased in volume and with more pleasure. Alex dug her nails deep into Sam’s neck and moaned even louder.  
  
“And again.”  
  
Sam’s eyes shifted back, lust hazing over. Alex knew how to hammer those buttons and really make Sam just long for more. Her pussy tensed up and all of the other orgasms Alex made her feel would pale in comparison to this one. Sam could feel it, feel this moment.  
  
“And now it’s time.”  
  
The end came and Sam could not help and smile. Everything just came up all right and she came extremely hard for Alex. Her pussy clamped down and gushed all over Alex and milked her symbiotic rod the faster Alex drove into Sam.  
  
Alex held on for the ride, enjoying Sam’s body as she reached her own climax. Both of these lovely women coming together resulted in a very nice feeling.  
  
The two crashed into a heap, Sam more so than Alex. Alex cupped Sam’s face and she broke out into a smile. A strand of hair pushed away from Alex’s face, dripping with sweat.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Alex said. “Did you have fun, baby?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam said.  
  
“Good, I would hate if if I upsetted you.”  
  
“You would never upset me,” Sam said. “Not with a performance like that.”  
  
“Yes, good,” Alex agreed.  
  
The two made out fiercely on Lena’s couch, not caring about staining it ever so slightly. They could not do anything worse to it than Lena and Kara did on a regular basis. So with that fact in mind, Alex and Sam went to town and kissed deeply until they pulled away.  
  
Sam playfully crawled away, and Alex grabbed her rear end from behind. Alex pulled Sam into place and lined up for her one more time. Alex ground up against Sam, ready to go and ready to plunge into her body one more more time.  
  
“Are you going to do it?” Sam asked. “Are you going to fuck my brains out?”  
  
“It would be a long night if I did,” Alex said.  
  
“Then you better get started,” Sam encouraged her.  
  
Never to turn around an invitation like that, Alex pummeled Sam’s tight hole, making it a bit looser than it was before tonight. Alex decided to go in a bit harder this time, now that Sam was used to her and obviously up for some warm and sticky fun.  
  
By the time Alex Danver was finished with Samantha Arias, Sam would barely remember her name.  
 **To Be Continued With Two New Chapters(63 and 64) on June 21st, 2019.**


	63. Chapter 63(6/21/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter Sixty-Three:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Gwen frowned deeply as she studied some of the residue being left behind by the two attacking mutants or mutates she supposed would be the more technical term. She had no idea what this was all about or why they attacked Sam.  
  
Lena stepped into the room from behind Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder. Gwen almost jumped up until Lena steadied her with a firm grip on the back of her arm.  
  
“Any luck?” Lena asked.  
  
Trying to keep her bitterness to a minimum, Gwen responded by shaking her head.  
  
“About as much luck as we’ve been having with tracking down the Worldkillers,” Gwen said. “Do you think that this is connected?”  
  
“Maybe,” Lena said. “But, without any proof....”  
  
Gwen understood precisely what Lena was driving at. They could not go into this particular situation without any proof. Lena pulled Gwen away from the research and walked her across the lab.  
  
“I suppose I could figure something out given more time,” Gwen said.  
  
“You should relax right now,” Lena encouraged her. “Don’t worry about it, not right now.”  
  
“The problem is I do worry about it,” Gwen said. “Sam was attacked...they wanted her. There must be some reason.”  
  
Yes, there must be some reason. Lena really hoped she had no leaks in the company, and in fact very few people knew about the uniqueness which allowed Sam to not contract the Spider mutation virus. Lena really hoped that they could figure out what the reason was.  
  
If they knew ,it could change lives. Not that Lena would use Sam as some kind of human guinea pig. Lena’s stomach twisted, that seemed like something Lillian would do, or Lex, after he had gone off of the deep end with his Superman obsession, sick and twisted as it might have been.  
  
There were just so many ways where everything could have taken a turn for the very twisted, if they were not careful. Lena knew that about as much as anyone else.  
  
“I think you need a break,” Lena said.  
  
Understatement to end all understatements in Gwen’s mind.  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” Gwen offered.  
  
“We’re going around in circles,” Lena suggested. “And with Galatea and Kara hunting down a lead, it will be a while before something happens on their end.”  
  
“Right,” Gwen agreed.  
  
Lena just smiled and leaned a little bit closer towards Gwen and brushed a strand of hair. She backed Gwen up against the wall and kissed her. And Gwen, after a moment, kissed Lena back, their warm lips pushing together against each other.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes and Lena had a very interesting method of keeping her relaxed. Gwen just went on with it, with Lena touching her all over. Oh, those warm hands felt so good, brushing over every inch of Gwen’s chest. She pushed herself forward and allowed Lena to touch her again, to toy with her. It felt so good, it was beyond amazing.  
  
Lena stripped Gwen down and moved her over towards one of the empty lab tables. The gorgeous woman slowly removed her clothing as well and climbed up on top of Gwen. The two of them kissed each other, with the heat from their bodies only increasing the further they touched each other.  
  
Kisses peppered all over Gwen’s face and down her body. Lena ignored Gwen’s breasts, as juicy and succulent as they were for now. There were other parts of Gwen’s lovely body to touch. The sounds Gwen made, well they excited Lena in so many different ways.  
  
“We’re just getting warmed up.”  
  
Lena brushed her fingers down Gwen’s legs to inflame her desire. Gwen closed her eyes and felt a finger brush down between her thighs. It was not too long before Lena rubbed Gwen up and down, first on the succulent outer lips and then, slowly, Lena edged a finger inside of Gwen.  
  
Damn, this felt beyond so good, and Gwen pushed herself back and forth, biting down on her lip. The juicing of her pussy made it so that Gwen was feeling it, feeling the pleasure of that one finger.  
  
Lena locked onto Gwen’s eye, smiling very deep.  
  
“You know we can make this better, don’t you?”  
  
Gwen nodded vigorously the second that Lena worked into her. Gwen could hardly wait for Lena to make this feel even better.  
  
A second finger added to the first finger in no time. Lena just smiled and worked the pair of fingers into Gwen, the snug tightness of her pussy a very pleasurable squeeze. Gwen cranked against Lena’s roving, probing digits. The hotness of Gwen wrapped around Lena, well it was very, very good. And very hot, hotter than hell in fact.  
  
Lena decided to kick things up another notch, to really get Gwen moaning.  
  
Then a third finger and Lena went all in on Gwen. Gwen’s hips bucked up as Lena rode her into the table. Pleasure danced through Gwen’s eyes. Gwen cranked back and forth, her warm inner walls tightening around Lena.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me,” Lena told her.  
  
There was no question about what Lena said. It was just a matter of fact. Gwen tightened up around Lena’s fingers and released her pussy juices all over Lena’s probing fingers. Gwen slumped against the wall, with several deep breaths following from her.  
  
And Lena dug her fingers all in Gwen’s tight pussy, smiling when shoving them as deep inside of her lover as possible. Gwen rocked back, moaning. And Lena got every last drop of Gwen’s sweet, savory juices.  
  
The minute Lena came up, she tasted Gwen’s drippings. Locking eyes onto Gwen when Lena did so, to watch the brainy blonde’s reaction. And Gwen just gave a pleasurable shake. She watched, as Lena, crawled on top of her. Lena’s lips, still moist with Gwen’s juices, kissed Gwen extremely hard.  
  
The next play would be as hot as the first one. Gwen put herself into position, almost crouching down against Lena’s sexy face. Those warm thighs closed in, pushing in hard on Lena. Gwen moaned, the very second that Lena pushed into her, hard. Feeding Gwen her sweet, sweet pussy.  
  
Lena crouched down onto Gwen’s face and was ready for the girl’s eager tongue. Gwen pushed deep into Lena, hands sticking to the back of her thighs to make this feel so much better. Lena rocked back and forth and touched her hot body, moaning extremely loudly and vigorously, the faster Gwen’s tongue rotated into every corner and crevice of her sexy body. Lena bit down on her lip and released her pleasure in a very intense and vigorous moan.  
  
Gwen went down on Lena Luthor, vigorously and greedily lapping up the woman’s juices. She presented a very sweet and savory taste. And Gwen could not get enough of it. And Lena did not want her to get enough of it. She encouraged Gwen.  
  
“Put that little tongue to work,” Lena encouraged Gwen.  
  
Gwen did as she was told, dancing her tongue against Gwen’s slick, juicy walls. The hotness and the hunger just doubled down and made Gwen drip, leak all over Lena’s luscious hot lips. Lena made Gwen suck up her pussy juices.  
  
The deeper Gwen went, the more juices she received. It was a nice little reward for her hard work and Gwen happily accepted it. Accepted the pleasure and the treat which Lena gave her, which tasted so good, so very good in fact.  
  
“More,” Lena almost purred, breaking out into a very sensual smile.  
  
Lena cupped her breasts in time with riding Gwen’s tongue. She always worked up a sweat with her. Gwen’s fingers danced in perfect harmony. One stuck to Lena’s clit and brought shocking feelings of desire. Something extremely great swam over Lena’s hot, succulent body.  
  
Then, Gwen kicked things up a notch and Lena could not be happier if she tried. Gwen attacked her, vigorously and ate out her pussy.  
  
Gwen tormented Lena’s love button and then went back to licking her out. The flood of juices covered Gwen’s face. She could not get enough and would get even more from Lena. So much more when the juices drained all over Gwen’s extremely beautiful face.  
  
“That’s hot,” Lena said.  
  
The heiress pulled away and looked down at Gwen, smiling and pressing her lips ever so slightly down on Gwen’s. So hot indeed, so hot that it almost hurt to look down into her eyes. They locked into a very sensual and passionate kiss, lip to lip contact, pressing up against each other.  
  
So very hot indeed, as Lena covered Gwen’s body with hers. They pressed together into a very heated makeout session. Gwen’s mouth opened up and Lena dug her tongue inside, sucking hard on Gwen’s upper lip. Gwen threw her hips up, and rose down, breathing heavily and extremely hard. Lena touched Gwen extremely hard, making sure she was quivering underneath the promise of Lena working her over.  
  
They made beautiful music with each other, kissing extremely hard.  
  
Their lips, now rosy red and delightful, came apart from each other. Gwen licked the side of Lena’s mouth and smiled at her lover  The assumed thought was they were ready for more. The two locked into motion.  
  
They sat face to face with each other, moving right into the scissoring motion. Lena and Gwen pressed each other, horny as hell. Their hands drifted against each other, touching the other’s chests and rubbing themselves all over, getting extremely hot, and horny for the other.  
  
“More,” Gwen said.  
  
“You always can’t get enough, can you?” Lena asked her.  
  
Gwen responded by shaking her head. That much was obvious, she could not get enough. And Lena, oh sweet hell Lena knew precisely what to give her now. Make her as horny as hell, make her pussy just burn with never ending desire.  
  
Lena rubbed herself all over Gwen’s pussy and added some heat to the fun. She watched as Gwen rose up and down in excitement. Their nether lips entered a very passionate and sticky makeout session. Their hands rolled into position and tormented the other’s body. Oh, no question about it, this was very fun, extremely so in fact. Lena teased her hands down.  
  
The Luthor heiress smiled at the brainy blonde. Oh, Lena had Gwen right where she needed to be right now. Like a predator smelling out her prey, Lena dove down, moving in for the kill.  
  
“LENA!”  
  
Now, Lena cupped Gwen’s rising chest and squeezed it hard. Her nice breasts were more than a handful and Lena could take them into her hand, all night long. Lena pumped up and down, working on Gwen’s lovely breasts, watching the sway and the bounce.  
  
The working of them was a lot, but Lena could do so much more. And she did, leaning in and putting a warm set of lips down onto Gwen’s throbbing hard nipple.  
  
Now Lena sucked on them and Gwen could do little more than put her hands on the back of Lena’s head and allow her to suck on her ample chest. Gwen threw herself back in and out to enjoy what Lena was doing to her, for her in fact.  
  
The oozing of Gwen hit a fever pitch. Lena knew precisely how much to touch Gwen and more importantly what buttons she needed to push. Oh, damn, it was really good. Lena slid Gwen’s nipple down into her mouth and made her suck it hard.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
After some time, Gwen returned the favor and sucked on Lena’s tits. Having her face buried in Lena’s delicious pale cleavage brought Gwen up in desire. The softness and the warmth of Lena’s chest, oh it was almost too much to bear.  
  
“Do anything you want to them,” Lena purred in Gwen’s ear.  
  
Gwen took up Lena on that offer and then so much more.  
  
A hungry feeling reached both of them. Their bodies quivered and shook. Gwen stuck a nipple between her fingers and pumped Lena until she screamed in pleasure. She sucked Lena’s right nipple while pumping on the left and Lena rocked back.  
  
The warm juicy lips of their nethers grew wet and red with pleasure. They rubbed together so eagerly. Lena dug a nail on Gwen’s neck and encouraged her. Gwen kept sucking her tits up until the point where Lena’s body reached a tipping point and she came.  
  
The second Lena backed off, panting heavily, Gwen kissed down her body and found Lena’s pussy one more time. Gwen went down on Lena. Devouring her pussy, and taking all of the sweet, juices from the inside. Lena ran a hand through Gwen’s hair and rubbed the back of the woman’s neck, encouraging her devious, deviant behavior.  
  
After Gwen devoured Lena like a gourmet meal, she came up, lips sticky. Lena aggressively pounced Gwen and kissed her. Their tongues clashed together, devious thoughts entering their minds when they worked together with each other. Lena sucked on Gwen’s tongue, and made her just moan into the kiss. They knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Lena squeezed Gwen’s ass and left her hanging. It was now time to bring their relationship to the next level.  
  
After getting into a cabinet, Lena fetched a strap on. It was absurd to be prepared to have such toys in the lab. Lena enjoyed being one step ahead. She added a bottle of oil. And on cue, Gwen turned around and presented her delicious rear end for Lena’s consumption. Lena smiled with a long lookover of Gwen’s sweet, tight rear end.  
  
So perfect, Lena could just squeeze those cheeks all day long. And that’s what she did.  
  
Lena lubed up Gwen’s ass and spread her meaty little cheeks, while bending the sexy blonde over the table. She tormented Gwen’s body, wanting to hear her beg for it. Gwen just broke out into a cry, but did not break.  
  
At least not yet, but Lena knew precisely all of the ways to make Gwen just whimper in delight.  
  
“Yes?” Lena asked her.  
  
“Please...fuck me,” Gwen broke out, managing to moan loudly. “Take me in the ass.  
  
“Since you said it so nicely,” Lena said.  
  
After a long moment, Lena reared back and took Gwen Stacy up the ass. And oh boy, did it feel good to do such a thing. Those warm cheeks clenched around Lena’s toy. She pushed back and forth, rocking into Gwen. Lena put her hands on Gwen’s cheeks and watched them sway the faster she pushed inside of them.  
  
“I don’t want you to hold back,” Gwen said.  
  
“Good,” Lena said.  
  
And with that, Lena sped up the ass fucking of Gwen Stacy. Taking her, squeezing her, plunging deep into Gwen’s ass. Lena’s body soaked with sweat and the oils the heiress left on Gwen’s ass just soaked onto her thighs.  
  
Lena cracked Gwen’s ass with several spanks and worked into her. Already, they were working together with a hot fever. Lena squeezed down onto Gwen’s meaty cheeks and released them, grabbing hard onto them and releasing them. The hotness just made Lena speed up.  
  
“You know, those tight skirts you wear, it’s almost like you were begging for it,” Lena said. “But, I never waste such a fine...asset!”  
  
Gwen closed her eyes, her boss pretty much made a compelling argument for taking Gwen up the ass. Not that Gwen minded because she loved anal. And loved having sex with Lena, so really this was just everything she loved wrapped into one sticky, delicious package. The two merged together, with Lena’s ample bosom tickling Gwen’s body.  
  
She had been put on a very sexually motivated trigger. Lena pressed her hands all over Gwen, working her body, making her hungry, horny, call for even more. Call for everything that Gwen was doing to her and then so much more.  
  
“Of course,” Lena told her. “Anything my lovely lady desires.”  
  
“Fuck me!” Gwen called out. “OOOH FUCK ME!”  
  
Those words were more than music.Every now and then, Lena worked her clit and upon each ministration, she shoved back into Gwen’s tight, oily ass from behind. The cries Gwen gave in response pleasured Lena’s ears and she needed to have more and more of them in her life.  
  
“So close,” Lena said. “And I can feel you getting close as well. Cum with me, Gwen.”  
  
With Lena’s fingers shoved deep into her sticky, sensitive pussy, Gwen really had no choice other than to lose it alongside of her partner.  
  
Lena exploded and Gwen did so as well, staining the lab table. Not one to back off, Lena worked the orgasm for everything that it was worth. And it was worth a whole hell of a lot, the faster she plunged into Gwen, taking her as hard into the table as humanly possible.  
  
The combination orgasm left both women in quite the state. And yet, they were more than ready for more.  
  
The last couple of thrusts inside of her ass left Gwen breathing and hot on the table. Lena pressed her lips against Gwen’s ear and kissed her. Sucked on the ear lobe. Lena’s hot breath hit Gwen at that point and Gwen could almost feel something creeping deep inside of her.  
  
“I want you,” Lena whispered in Gwen’s ear. “Again.”  
  
Gwen was not going to argue with her. Today had been a long day and she just wanted to work through the tension with her boss.  
  
After getting a fresh strap on, Lena balanced Gwen onto her lap. And balanced her scorching slit over the tip of the dildo, which reacted to how hot and wet Lena’s pussy felt and Gwen’s as well. The two moved together and started to makeout with each other. Their warm lips caressed each other.  
  
It took a few seconds of them just enjoying the moment, before they got into it.  
  
They really should check up on Sam and Alex soon, but not right yet. They would indulge in each other for at least one more round. At least.  
  
“I want you to really make me feel this one, okay?” Gwen asked.  
  
Lena, never being one to be shy about a challenge, rose to the occasion and repeatedly rocked Gwen’s tight and savory hole. Every inch of Gwen’s body almost made Lena miss the extra arms she had a few months ago thanks to the spider virus.  
  
Still, it was not worth the aftereffects. Lena arched back and allowed Gwen to bounce. And to also bury her face inside of Lena’s delicious, cleavage.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Lena said. “Those are all yours right now...show me how good of a little office pet you are.”  
  
Gwen buried her face into Lena’s chest and worshipped her amazing breasts. Lena encouraged this not so professional workplace behavior a bit too much, but there were benefits. Many many benefits as Lena sent Gwen over the tipping point.

* * *

  
Archlight pushed the door open and Vertigo followed her inside. The two kneeled on the ground before a sinister figure in the shadows who peered down on them with red eyes.  
  
“So, you failed to bring her to me.”  
  
“Mistress, please...Supergirl and Spider-Girl they were….”  
  
This excuse did not faze the woman in the shadows.  
  
“I do not tolerate failures and weakness,” the woman in the shadows commented. “Especially from the likes of two genetic rejects like yourself. I thought the earlier formula would have been improved on...but I suppose there’s still some work left to do.”  
  
“Mistress, we will do better next time,” Archlight said.  
  
“Yes, you will,” she commented. “Samantha Arias is the key to ensuring that human evolution proceeeds to it’s ultimate stage. The Worldkillers will force humans to rise up and be their strongest form or wither and die. And you failed to capture her.”  
  
Archlight and Vertigo dropped to their knees. They screamed in agony.  
  
“You failed me,” she said. “Evolution cannot be stopped...not even Supergirl is a threat to me. And if Warren had not bungled the one job I gave him, I would have had the Superior Supergirl to lead my army of mutates. You will do better next time.”  
  
“Yes, Lady Sinister!” Vertigo croaked out.  
  
“Your empty reassurance is not good enough. Perhaps I have been too soft on you and you have grown soft as well. Only the strong will survive...and the weak will be punished.”  
  
Vertigo and Archlight laid on the ground, twitching, when Lady Sinister slid a stiletto boot up Vertigo’s thigh and pressed it against her groin. After doing the same to Archlight, Sinister pulled back.  
  
“Redo until it’s perfect.”  
 **To Be Continued.**


	64. Chapter 64(6/21/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Sixty-Four:**

* * *

  
The countless leads Kara ran up over the past couple of months, they had pretty much ran into dead end after dead end. Galatea flew behind her and the two Kryptonians stood outside of what appeared to be some kind of ancient temple.  
  
“Kryptonians visited Earth long before Kal-El or myself had gotten here,” Kara murmured. “But, I didn’t think it was this far back.”  
  
“Well, you know how the Council was about making sure the people of their planet did not need any more than they needed to know,” Galatea said.  
  
That statement reminded Kara a lot of something Astra might say if she was here. Regardless, Kara pushed on and pushed open the front of the temple. Some kind of blinding light emitted and Kara could hear something, strangled.  
  
Several Kryptonian artifacts lined the floor. Many of them were broken and beyond repair. This temple appeared to be a part of someone’s ship. At one time this console would have been used to contact back to home base, if there had been a home base.  
  
“We might have hit the jackpot,” Galatea said.  
  
“Maybe,” Kara said.  
  
Kara felt around at the runic symbols on the walls. Despite the fact they were caked in the dust and grime of a thousand years, Kara pretty much got the gist of what she needed to read. A flash of light emitted from the wall and something hissed, humming to life for her. Kara palmed the edge of the symbol and something shook even more.  
  
“Look at all of the information on Rao,” Galatea said. “And...the old ways as well.”  
  
The old ways, the gods which people worshipped before Rao, Kara shuddered at the thought of them. There had been a lot of sacrifices to the old gods to appease them. It was practically barbaric how young girls and boys had been sent to their deaths, virgins, to purify the soil which Krypton was. They were only spoke of in whispers.  
  
“There comes a time where the supporters of the old ways will unleash the Worldkillers,” Kara said. She frowned. “Kind of hazy here...but it says something about how the three will open the gate for something...Apocalypse will be there...and the person behind it...Selene….Selena maybe...it’s hard to read this.”  
  
Galatea took a crack at it. The script was very old and out of use. It took everything she had to piece together the working translation she had.  
  
“But, no information on where we can find them,” Galatea said.  
  
“I know,” Kara said.  
  
Galatea wished there would be something else. They really needed to get on top of this situation now.  
  
“I get the feeling that we’re missing something important,” Galatea said.  
  
And so they searched the temple from top to bottom. The Kryptonian duo found some curious artifacts lined about the edge of the temple, but there was nothing else of note that would point them to the Worldkillers.  
  
After Kara’s initial excitement faded, she had been back to the beginning. And back to square one.

* * *

  
On the couch, Alex ran her hands through Sam’s hair. Sam felt like she had run through a marathon. Alex kissed Sam on the side of the neck and Sam just breathed in from Alex rubbing her down. Alex smiled into her neck.  
  
“Do you feel relaxed now?” Alex asked Sam.  
  
“Very,” Sam told her.  
  
“Good,” Alex said. “Ready for more.”  
  
Before Sam could answer, the sound of footsteps brought them on high alert. The doors opened, with Lena entering the office, wearing a robe and Gwen came in, wearing Lena’s shirt and a pair of panties. Lena put her hands on her hips.  
  
“You know, there’s a strict policy regarding sex at the work place,” Lena said.  
  
“Lena...it was….”  
  
“And that’s always to invite your boss to any orgies,” Lena said with a smile.  
  
Lena pulled Sam up to a standing position. She was so beautiful and not as tense as normal. Sam, when she realized she was not in trouble, wrapped her arms around Lena. The two of them kissed, something that Sam wanted to do for a long time. And Lena happily indulged her in that.  
  
The two looked very busy with each other, and Lena took some time to appreciate Sam’s body. Gwen turned her attention towards Alex, who sat on the couch, legs spread.  
  
“I guess it’s just you and me,” Gwen said.  
  
“Yes,” Alex said. “But, this pussy isn’t going to eat itself you know.”  
  
Gwen got the hint and raced between Alex’s succulent thighs, taking a long lick and several more out of her warm juicy pussy. Oh that tasted really good and hit the spot, something nice. Gwen could hardly hold her back, just from tasting Alex. And Alex did little to discourage Gwen from shoving her very competent tongue deep between Alex’s warm, juicy, succulent thighs.  
  
“That’s the spot...right there!” Alex hissed through her teeth.  
  
Alex put her hands on the back of Gwen’s head and encouraged her to get to work. Now that Lena took over Sam, Alex needed a partner and thankfully Gwen had been right there with her the entire way. And Gwen had been there in the best possible way. Devouring Alex’s pussy until the moment where she needed to come up for some added air.  
  
The minute Gwen came up for air, Alex reached out with the added limbs and threw Gwen onto her back onto the couch. Alex climbed on top of Gwen, the two women locking eyes. And then they locked lips as well, with Alex sucking on Gwen’s lips. After spending a few minutes fucking Gwen’s tight throat with her tongue, Alex really got to touching Gwen all over.  
  
Gwen, already on a trigger from the fun she had with Lena, just melted underneath Alex’s touch. Alex unbuttoned Lena’s shirt and pulled it off of Gwen. Her breasts bounced out into the wild. Gwen just broke out into a soft cry as Alex ran her fingers up.  
  
“It’s been too long.”  
  
A few days was too long as far as Gwen had been concerned. And judging by the extremely hungry look dancing all over Alex’s wild eyes, she did agree. Each touch lit up Gwen something fierce.  
  
Alex squeezed and felt up Gwen’s body, making her excited. And it would be a crime if she left Gwen hanging after returning the favor from earlier. Therefore, Alex kissed down lower, and lower, and lower, until her lips reached the area between Gwen’s legs.  
  
Gwen arched back on the couch and enjoyed the ride. Alex worked her tongue and made Gwen’s juices flow extremely eagerly and fast.  
  
“It seems like you have a lot of work to do,” Lena whispered to Sam. “But, you’re doing a great job.”  
  
Sam kneeled on the soft carpet in Lena’s private office. Her hands grabbing onto Lena’s cheeks when eating her out. Lena’s pussy tasted so good and Sam could hardly get enough of it. Now that Alex opened the door, Sam did not know how she spent her entire life without eating pussy.  
  
The taste was so good and so succulent, not to mention so juicy. Mmm, Sam could just eat Lena up all of the way and Lena let her.  
  
Lena closed her eyes. They really should have done this a long time ago. But, to be fair, Lena always liked for her female employees to make the first move. Just seemed to have a lot less drama that way. But, this time, Sam was really going in on Lena and eating her out.  
  
All Lena could do was encourage Sam. Therefore, she encouraged and encouraged quite vigorously, ensuring Sam dove in and lapped up Lena’s sweet folds with her talented tongue.  
  
The continued taste testing of Lena’s pussy continued on Sam’s part. Was this lovely lady born to eat pussy or what? Sexy slurping sounds continued to drive pleasure to every corner of Lena’s body. Lena latched onto the back of Sam’s head and thrust back and forth, moaning with her hips rising up and down.  
  
The shower of juices striking her face made Lena smile. Every last ooze of juices just hit her face. Lena lean in for Sam to wrap everything up.  
  
The minute Sam came up for air, Lena pulled her up. Lena removed the sash of her robe and dropped it to the ground to allow Sam to oogle her body. Deciding to cut to the chase, Lena took Sam’s hands and placed them on her breasts. Sam squeezed them and Lena softly moaned, the more that Sam worked over her nice, succulent body.  
  
The feeling of Sam’s hands clutching and releasing Lena’s breasts, well it worked beyond all conventional feelings. Oh, damn it, Lena was getting so hot from what Sam was doing to her. She could barely, hold herself together.  
  
The two raven-haired women kissed each other. The sounds of their tongues, and lips moved together. Lena pulled Sam into an embrace and pulled her onto the couch right next to Alex and Gwen. Then, then the kissing continued. Lena squeezed Sam’s rear end, making her moan sweet moans.  
  
After Alex finished eating out Gwen, she came up with a soft smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed Gwen’s body. Every single inch of Gwen’s lovely form laid uninhibited for Alex to dive down and to take, and she took it, very hotly and sweetly.  
  
The suit sprang to life and stroked Gwen’s body, alongside of Alex’s fingers. The expression of lust in the lovely blue eyed blonde encouraged Alex to dive further into taking her luscious body.  
  
Gwen quivered underneath Alex’s touches and wanted so much more. She sprang up to pounce onto Alex. Alex denied her cold. Alex held Gwen back with the tentacles, causing Gwen to shave and shiver. No matter how much Alex begged for it, Gwen denied her.  
  
“You’ve been a naughty girl,” Alex told Gwen. “And naughty girls need to be punished.”  
  
Now, Alex spent the next few minutes teasing Gwen’s holes, getting her riled up and ready to go. Oh, Gwen could just explode at the thought of what Alex could do her. Alex pulled Gwen onto her lap and off to the side, Lena did the same to Sam. All while Lena teased Sam’s hot body, to make her gush all over, moaning escalating the more Sam touched her.  
  
Alex and Lena locked eyes, the motions of the two women on their laps practically mirrored with one and other. The two locked hands and Alex passed on a little gift to Lena. A small black sliver came from Alex to Lena, when they touched fingers. The warmth spreading between them added a small amount of heat to the two lovely women.  
  
Lena smiled when the symbiote piece grew around her waist. She could see the wonder on Sam’s face. Positioning Sam so she could look the woman in the eye when pounding her, Lena could hardly wait to feel her insides. Sam wiggled her way onto Lena’s lap and moaned, the very second that the symbiote cock rubbed into her.  
  
“Please, I’m so wet.”  
  
A smile pressed on Lena’s face when she took the plunge and stuffed the lovely mother deep and hard. Lena latched her warm pussy down onto Sam’s sweet pussy. Sam clenched down and released Lena. Her hands moved down and felt up Lena’s body. Lena pushed herself into Sam, going in deep.  
  
Sam clutched onto Lena. She mirrored Gwen’s expression of pleasure when Alex slid between her thighs. Both women were being penetrated in stereo. Lena and Alex pulled out of Sam and Gwen respectfully and left them hanging, left their orgasms just tipping over the edge.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Sam cried.  
  
“Please take me.”  
  
Alex stuffed Gwen and Lena did the same to Sam. Their tight bodies clamped down and they let out cries of pleasure. Not to mention Lena and Alex did a good job in hitting all of the pleasure points of their partners and got them dripping something fierce.  
  
“Mmm, I’m going to make you feel this one for a while,” Alex said to Gwen.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes. Alex’s firm hand on her jaw snapped them open. All of the pleasure exploded into Gwen’s eyes, the faster that Alex shoved deep inside of her. She released and squeezed Alex in an attempt to make things really good.  
  
“You...you think you can dominate me like this,” Gwen said.  
  
“Don’t you know by now that I can dominate you?” Alex asked Gwen. “Let me remind you.”  
  
Oh, Alex could just have her way with Gwen all night long. And Gwen would let her. Those soft legs just moved against Alex’s probing hands. Alex stroked them. The softness pressed underneath Alex’s fingertips and she rocked up and down.  
  
On the other side of the couch, the other duo was just getting into it.  
  
Lena enveloped Sam’s breasts with her hands and squeezed them. The sexy brunette mother rose and dropped onto Lena’s thighs, hunger increasing from her body. Lena kept pumping her breasts and made Sam’s eyes shift back into the back of her head.  
  
“Keep touching them!” Sam yelled. “It feels soooo good!”  
  
Sam called for more and Lena was only too happy to oblige. She dove down and worshipped Lena’s ample chest, sucking on her bouncing breasts and sending a feeling of increased excitement through the Luthor heiress’s body. Suck, suck, suck...louder...louder...louder. Oh, that was the spot right there, and Lena put her hand on Sam’s mid lower back.  
  
“You’re a hard worker, Samantha,” Lena said. “No matter what you put your mind to.”  
  
A smile crossed over Lena’s face. The piece of Alex’s suit made her feel so alive, so giddy, and so willing to take the plunge and pound Sam silly. Lena dug her nails into Sam’s hips and rocked away at her. The sound of their fleshy ends hit each other.  Juices flowed from both of them.  
  
After some time, Lena and Alex switched the plays. They mounted Gwen and Sam on their laps and made them face each other. Gwen and Sam locked eyes onto each other. And Lena and Alex drove in, fucking them extremely hard when they bounced up and down.  
  
It was like looking in some kind of sexy mirror.  And that was a very good thing as far as they were concerned.  
  
The two women moaned in unison when their partners gushed in pleasure. Alex reached across Gwen’s body and her tentacles squeezed Sam’s breasts, making them bounce hard in the process. Sam melted underneath Alex’s touch.  
  
“I have to take these,” Alex said.  
  
“Yes, they’re yours!” Sam cried.  
  
Sam’s mouth hung open, far and wide. She let out a soft sigh and the sigh only doubled the very obvious pleasure Alex and Lena both made her feel. They did a good job of making her body feel excited. Sam gushed all over and opened up her path for Lena to drive into her once more.  
  
The pleasure just increased with Lena as well. The warmth spreading through her loins, it increased the faster she drove deep inside. She could feel it, feel it creeping up. And a stolen look from Gwen indicated that she was feeling this as well.  
  
Lena, Sam, and Gwen almost all came in unison. And seconds later, Alex joined them, pummeling Gwen’s tight pussy. Gwen wrapped around and released Alex, tightly squeezing her. Those sticky fingers reached forward with each rock and clung onto Sam’s clit. Sam cried out in pleasure.  
  
Oh, they were all having fun. And Alex’s body heated up upon Gwen’s latest deep clenching. The faster she went all in, the more Gwen cried for this one. Alex anticipated her orgasm coming nearer.  
  
Alex finished up leaving a sticky sticky mess inside of Gwen. Gwen almost leaned forward, collapsing down on the couch. One final kiss to Gwen and it left her senses completely shattered from what Alex did to her.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
With a swift motion, Alex reclaimed the piece of symbiote from Lena. In the process, she dragged Lena over, on top of her lap, Lena moaned heavily, touching Alex’s pussy against her own. The tentacles wrapped around Lena and squeezed her in tight. Once again, Lena felt like she had joined up with an old friend, with Alex putting her hands and tentacles all over Lena’s luscious, needy body.  
  
“Mmm,” Lena breathed.  
  
Alex would have to agree and Lena’s pussy was quite lovely. The heat emitting from it called Alex forward and made her ready to take the plunge. Lena squeezed down and released Alex, the hunger shooting through her getting to be intense. The burning lust Lena experienced, oh, it was beyond anything she ever felt.  
  
Lena’s opening mouth took a tentacle and then Alex pushed another one into her ass. Lena clenched hard, and let out a passionate moan from Alex stuffing her in every way possible. Lena dripped from what Alex was doing from her.  
  
Now, the juices and lust were flowing as Alex once again stuffed all of Lena’s holes. Lena shifted herself back and forth, moaning.  
  
On either side, Sam and Gwen locked eyes with each other. Sam always thought Gwen was so hot and watching the woman beckon her forward awoke some sexually motivated monster deep inside her. Sam just smiled and locked eyes with Gwen. She mouthed two words.  
  
“Take me.”  
  
Which Gwen obliged on her, shoving her fingers deep into Sam and working her wet, scorching hot pussy.  
  
Sam learned so many things about herself, a wilder side which she buried deep down inside of herself came to life. Gwen pushed her fingers deep into Sam and owned her with the thrusts, which Sam happily took. Sam oozed on her digits and Gwen just broke out into a very lustful smile as she leaned in.  
  
Gwen arched forward to allow Sam’s juices to coat every inch of her fingers. She worked into Sam, a little more, a little more, and a little more. And Sam took her, a little more, a little more, until the flood of juices squirted over her.  
  
Then Gwen extracted her digits, coated in Sam’s juices. The scent of them just made Gwen smile.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
Slowly, Gwen lapped up her fingers. Given how much Sam appeared to enjoy watching Gwen do what she did, Gwen made a hell of a production out of it, licking her fingers down to the very last drop. Until they were completely dry, ready to be soaked again.  
  
Sam had other ideas, wrapping her legs around Gwen and pulling her in.  
  
“Bold, aren’t you?” Gwen asked.  
  
Then, they pressed onto each other. Despite not having a symbiote or a toy to pleasure Sam with, Gwen still managed to make the most of it. Still rubbed her pleasurable heat all over Sam’s scorching pussy and causing a feeling of lust to rise up between the two of them.  
  
Off to the side, Lena and Alex indulged in each other.  
  
Lena leaked all over Alex and gave her more than enough to soak up. Watching Lena’s body succumb to Alex made her smile. Of course, Lena made her work for it. That just made it all that much sweeter when Alex finally topped the sexy woman. And made her hit a gusher.  
  
The two switched positions, with Lena hanging over the side of the couch. Alex pulled Lena back in and stuffed Lena, making her.  
  
Watching Lena Luthor on her hands and knees was just a great moment. All while Alex stretched out two more tentacles and pleasured Sam and Gwen respectfully. Their holes received a stuffing and it made Alex get overloaded with lust.  
  
The many holes Alex worked with stimulated her mind and inflamed her senses. Not to mention the deep burning lust that Alex smelled.She loved the smell of aroused pussy. In the morning, in the evening, in the afternoon, even in the middle of night, it did not matter to Alex. She would go right in there and take what she wanted, right away.  
  
Lena’s muffled moans increased and Alex kept stuffing her holes.  
  
All three of Lena’s holes received the full extent of Alex’s attention. Along with juices coating those sweet entrance points Mmm, it was very good, so very good in fact. Oh, Alex needed to ride this one until she could not ride it any more. And lucky for Lena, she could ride for a long time.  
  
Alex drew out the orgasm until the point where Lena was screaming in pleasure and exploding, juices coating Alex’s tentacles the moment she rammed them in deep and hard.  
  
After pulling out of Lena and leaving her a dripping wreck, Alex opened up her holes for more pleasure and more fun. No rest for the wicked and Lena Luthor could be a very wicked woman in certain respects. So with that in mind, Alex stuffed her.  
  
“Sam, you’re amazing!” Gwen yelled. “Put that tongue to work...right there!”  
  
Sam’s sweet mouth lapped up Gwen’s pussy. Gwen enjoyed the taste-test that the ravenette gave her. All tongue and all in her. Gwen brushed her fingers down the back of Sam’s midnight black locks and encouraged her to drive deeper inside.  
  
Suddenly, Sam got something more to focus on than a burning lust for Gwen’s pussy. A tentacle, in the shape of a big throbbing cock, jammed deep inside of Sam’s body.  Alex joined the party and made Sam crie out in pleasure.  
  
Oh, that suit, that suit was a gift and Sam could not wait to take Alex’s gift in every single way possible. And every way meant having her pussy stuffed on a repeated and never ending loop.  
  
Alex rocked Sam while rocking Lena at the same time. She also slid one underneath Gwen and stuffed her ass. All three at once. Overwhelming to most, but for Alex Danvers, tonight was another day at the office. Just so much into her.  
  
“Are we all having fun?” Alex asked. “Because I know I am.”  
  
Gwen would have made a quip of Alex sounding so manic. If Alex did not gag Gwen with a tentacle down her throat that was.  
  
Their screams sounded delicious and their arousal smelled delicious. The juices dripping from them, they all tasted delicious as well. Just every and every inch of these three gorgeous women, they were delicous.  
  
The end came, first for Gwen who had been at the back of the pleasure train. Gwen did not hold back, drenching Sam’s beautiful face with an explosion of juices. Sam lapped up what she good, and the tentacle in Gwen’s ass made her just top even more.  
  
Then Sam came next, and her insides fed into Alex. Which made Alex ride her and Lena out to the end, all while still lightly massaging Gwen’s asshole. All of them feeling so good and so warm.  
  
Oh, Sam could not even bother to hold her head up. This was beyond everything she ever dreamed of.  
  
Then, lovely Lena followed, and she made sure to milk Alex in time with her orgasm. Alex pushed deeper into her, riding Lena’s orgasm out to one of her own. And it was extremely spectacular and scorchingly hot as well.  
  
Last but not least, Alex came herself and filled the stuffed holes of her lovely ladies with juices. They reached their peak one more time before Alex descended from hers. Just like that, it was something special. The end of everything, the end of it all.  
  
Alex breathed in, every pore of her body singing and the juices of both Alex and her lovers dripping down her thighs.  
  
They all laid on Lena’s couch, dripping with juices, sweat, and everything else, but overall, they had been very happy.  
  
In the end, Alex sat in the middle. Sam, Lena, and Gwen raced to her body and pressed up on Alex on all ends, kissing her deeply and smiling. They worshipped Alex and Alex could not be too displeased with these three taking turns on her body.  
  
“One at a time,” Alex said. “There’s no need to rush.”  
  
They ended up with how they started this encounter. Alex pinned Sam down on one end of the couch and Lena did the same to Gwen. Proof that everything in life went back to the beginning in time.  
  
If they kept this up, Lena would need a new couch. Again.  
 **To Be Continued With Two new Chapters(65 and 66) on 6/28/2019.**


End file.
